Les entremetteurs du Sanctuaire
by Suzuka-san
Summary: C'est une annexe à ma fic "Fiesta, Cuite et Gueule de bois" pas indispensable de la lire . Il est dit qu'Angelo et Aphrodite avaient joué les entremetteurs pour leurs collègues, mais qu'ont-ils faits exactement ? - Yaoi
1. Mission impossible

**Histoire :** Les entremetteurs du sanctuaire

**Chapitre 1 :** Mission impossible

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masami Kuramada-sama

* * *

La guerre contre Hadès était finie depuis un mois. Tous les chevaliers ont ressuscité et bla bla bla, tout le monde la connaît celle-là : la joie des retrouvailles, les excuses, les non-dits… Peut-être pas les non-dits, en tout cas c'est ce que constate Angelo du Cancer.

Effectivement, Athéna, alias Saori Kido, décida d'aller vivre dans son humble et chic demeure au Japon plutôt que de moisir dans ce tas de ruine froid, humide, où l'on dort sur de la pierre. Les gold et le pope restés au sanctuaire prirent un air contrit puis ouvrirent le champagne dès que la divinité eut disparu de leur vue.

Une petite routine s'installa au sanctuaire : entraînement le matin (sauf dimanche, m'enfin), ce que l'on veut l'après midi, sauf celui qui est de garde au sanctuaire. De quoi satisfaire tout le monde, mais l'ambiance semblait devenir de plus en plus morose. Et ça, seul Angelo l'avait remarqué. Il régnait comme une sorte de tension en ce bas lieu qu'était le sanctuaire et entre tous ses occupants. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il, et à qui en parler ?

Un matin, en se rendant à l'entraînement, Angelo se reçu comme un poids sur son dos qui le fit basculer en avant et il dégringola ainsi de son temple à celui des gémeaux, priant pour que personne ne l'ait vu, et surtout pas Kanon. Il se retourna en rage vers le responsable de cette infamie et tomba nez à nez avec Aphrodite des Poissons :

« Aphro : Bonjour Angie.

Angelo : %$££& Aphro, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. J'ai une réputation à tenir moi.

Aphro : Et moi aussi, celle d'exaspérer tous mes collègues. »

Le cancer regarda plus attentivement le poisson. Il est vrai qu'Aphrodite était le seul avec qui il s'entendait à peu près bien et il était aussi le seul qui ne fut pas touché pas la monotonie générale installée au sanctuaire. Au contraire, il explosait d'énergie et de joie de vivre, profitant au maximum de cette nouvelle chance qui lui avait été donné. Il passait son temps à jardiner, à s'inviter chez ses voisins sans prévenir, à se pomponner comme jamais… des activités que le cancer ne comprenait pas. Mais voir son ami s'épanouir ainsi le rendait heureux, enfin un qui ne se laissait pas aller comme les autres.

Angelo eut comme un déclic : Aphro, un ami, de la joie de vivre… Voilà la solution :

« Angelo : Pour te faire pardonner, je te force à m'inviter à manger chez toi ce midi.

Aphro : Avec plaisir, je vais te préparer une spécialité suédoise. »

Parler de ce qu'il avait remarqué à un ami, certes bizarre, mais de confiance, et en plus non atteint par le problème en lui-même, voilà la solution. »

*****************

Angelo, la fier chevalier d'or du Cancer, était à l'heure actuelle penchée au-dessus des toilettes du temple des Poissons depuis un moment. Il avait déjà rendu tripes et boyaux et au moindre mouvement, ce qui pouvait encore rester dans son estomac menaçait de remonter le long de son œsophage. Le pauvre crustacé était en proie à une inoffensive mais très pénible indigestion. Il aurait au moins appris une chose en ce jour, il ne supportait pas la cuisine suédoise, surtout le tartare aux harengs _made in Aphrodite_.

Le dit Aphrodite arriva derrière lui, secoué de spasme tellement il se retenait d'exploser de rire. Et il avait raison de se retenir, pensa le cancer :

« Aphro (une énorme seringue à la main) : Je vais te faire une petite injection d'anti-émétique. Ca ira mieux après. Allez, montre-moi une de tes belles fesses.

Angelo : Tu peux toujours rêver, plutôt crever que d'être soigné par toi. Espèce de sadique.

Aphro : Tu préfères passer ta journée agenouillé devant les toilettes de mon temple.

Angelo : Donne-moi plutôt un cachet.

Aphro : Tu le rendras aussi sec, ça ne sert à rien. J'ai bien un autre mode d'administration mais tu vas pas vouloir.

Angelo : Je vois de quoi tu parles. Tu me mettras rien dans le c….. Bon, allez, pique et magne-toi, on doit causer et j'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée. »

A contrecœur, Angelo montra son derrière à Aphro qui ne se gêna pas pour se rincer l'œil et le toucher à travers le coton imbibé d'alcool :

« Angelo : %$£& de µ$$%ù de à&é3 d'$%ù&ç. Magne-toi Aphro.

Aphro : Angie…

Angelo : Mais grouille-toi d'injecter cette µ%$£& de produit qu'on en finisse.

Aphro : Angelo…

Angelo : Mais t'attend quoi, que je me choppe une infection avec cette %$£ d'aiguille.

Aphro : ANGELO.

Angelo : Quoi ?

Aphro (l'aiguille à la main) : J'ai encore rien fait.

Angelo : Mais t'att….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Aphro (retire l'aiguille) : Et voilà, c'est pas la mort !

Angelo : La mort est plus douce.

Aphro : Chochotte.

Angelo : Sadique.

Aphro : Crabe coincé.

Angelo : Morue. »

Et donc, un quart d'heure plus tard, calmés et devant un café (préparé par Angelo) :

« Aphro : Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Angelo : De l'ambiance qui règne au sanctuaire.

Aphro : Ah oui, les amours inavoués.

Angelo : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Aphro : c'est aussi évident que toi qui dors avec la peluche _Sébastien _de _La petite sirène_.

Angelo (recrache son café) : QUOI ? COMMENT TU LE SAIS ? QUI TE L'AS DIT ?

Aphro : Personne, mais c'est évident. Je l'ai vu sur ton lit quand tu m'as invité…

Angelo (le coupe) : Quand tu t'es invité tu veux dire !

Aphro : Bref, j'ai pu voir avec quel soin tu le conservais. Et il a la forme d'une peluche que l'on serre dans ses bras. Je sais, car je fais pareil avec ma peluche _Nemo_.

Angelo (trop blasé) : Dans d'autres circonstance, j'aurai dit que tu es pitoyable mais je préfères me taire.

Aphro : Bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de nos joujoux mais de nos collègues. L'heure est grave, nos amis ne pourront jouir de cette seconde chance que lorsqu'ils auront trouvé chaussure à leur pied.

Angelo : Mais on a aucune idée de ce qu'ils veulent.

Aphro : Mon pauvre petit rital, Dieu t'a-t-il donner des yeux pour voir se qui se passe autour de toi, ou pour mater les belles nénettes nues sur des magazine placés en haut des étagères du marchand de journaux.

Angelo : Qui te dit que je regarde les nénettes ?

Aphro : Ca c'est ton choix, il y a aussi des magazines d'animaux. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qua ça saute aux yeux.

Angelo : Ben t'es le seul à l'avoir vu.

Aphro : Il faut vraiment être aveugle, sourd, sans cosmos et complètement idiot de surcroît pour ne pas s'apercevoir que Mü copie toutes les activités Shaka dans le but que ce dernier s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à Bouddha, méditation et compagnie.

Angelo : Je suis pas sûr qu'il sache faire autre chose la pucelle. Pauvre petit mouton des prairies de Jamir. Il en a pour le restant de ses jours à méditer et boire le thé avec môsieur _Zen and India_. Quoique l'image lui va bien. Pfff, sérieux, heureusement que Kiki est là pour rehausser un peu le niveau d'intérêt des Atlantes. Ca c'est un gosse qui aime la vie. Je le voie déjà dans dix ans, à courir toute les femmes, ou les hommes qui sait, à boire sans soif et à traîner dans les boîtes et pub branchés.

Aphro : Mü ne s'en remettra pas.

Angelo : Il sera trop occupé à tenter de séduire la vierge folle. C'est-à-dire à lui faire un thé entre deux séances de méditation. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?

Aphro (étoile dans les yeux) : C'est l'amour !

Angelo : Beurk.

Aphro : Et puis Shaka est un bel homme, grand, svelte, avec une grâce, une délicatesse, une sagesse, une maturité… Et ses yeux.

Angelo (le coupe) : Moi je dis qu'il ressemble à une fille maigrichonne et faible.

Aphro : On s'en fiche de ce que tu penses, du moment qu'il plaise à Mü.

Angelo : Ouais, donc Shaka et Mü. Ensuite ?

Aphro : N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'Aiolia allait souvent espionner du coté du camp d'entraînement des femmes ?

Angelo : Oh, le sale type ! Il aurait pu m'inviter à me joindre à lui. Suis son voisin quand même !

Aphro (fais la moue, un ange passe) : Ouais, mais c'est pas pour les mater sous la douche.

Angelo (déçu) : Ah bon, c'est nul alors.

Aphro : De quelle femme Aiolia du Lion est le plus proche ?

Angelo : Athéna bien sûr.

Aphro (tombe de son fauteuil) : T'es fou ! A moins que le vent lui ait amené trop de fumée d'encens de chez son voisin Shaka et qu'il serait en proie à une overdose.

Angelo : Ouais, même à un niveau de toxicomanie avancé et sans espoir de sevrage, on reste encore assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas traîner trop près de notre très chère sainte divinité.

Aphro : Donc, pour Aiolia, je vois plutôt une femme, plus jeune que lui, japonaise, chevalier d'argent de l'ai…

Angelo : De l'ail ? Ca existe ?

Aphro : DE L'AIGLE. Marine de l'aigle triple andouille.

Angelo : Ah elle ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas un grand rôle dans l'histoire.

Aphro : Non, elle est juste le maître du héros, on la voit plus souvent que nous et surtout, elle n'est jamais passée dans l'autre monde.

Angelo : Ouais, la honte, se faire dépasser par un chevalier d'argent, et une femme en plus.

Aphro : Une femme qui fait battre la coeur de notre petit félin de compagnie.

Angelo : Un couple hétéro. Pfff, galère !

Aphro : Tu préfères les adeptes de la méditation ?

Angelo : Va pour les hétéros. Donc Marine et Aiolia.

Aphro : Mais il semblerai que l'hétérosexualité ne soit pas de famille, car son grand frère Aiolos, lui, il est homo.

Angelo : De toute façon, je les ai toujours trouvé un peu barjot dans cette famille. A l'époque, Aiolia, à six ans, il venait me voir, s'asseyait en face de moi et se mettait à hurler et pleurer comme un bébé. Là, Aiolos se ramenait dans son amure d'or toute brillante, et il me grondait et me faisait la morale comme quoi je ne devais pas m'en prendre à plus jeune que moi. Mais moi, j'avais rien fait. Et là, il prenait Aiolia dans ses bras et me tournait le dos et ce sale gosse il me narguait et me tirait la langue.

Aphro : Je vois comme ça t'a traumatisé.

Angelo : Bref, pas fini comme ils sont dans cette famille, ça ne m'étonnerai même pas que tu m'annonces que le centaure s'est épris de son assassin.

Aphro : Ben si, justement ! Aiolos ne cesse de lancer des regards à Saga, de soigner la moindre de ses égratignures, de lui sourire de ce sourire si pur et franc qu'il ne réserve en tant normal qu'à son frère. Et Saga, il s'en veut encore de ce qui s'est passé et Aiolos ne cesse de le déculpabiliser. C'est clair, il est le premier à lui avoir pardonné, il est le deuxième à être allé voir après Aiolia. De même, Saga avait pour intention d'aller à la rencontre du sagittaire après Kanon.

Angelo : J'avais raison, ils leur manquent une case.

Aphro : Angie !

Angelo : Ok ok. Donc Aiolos et Saga. Y en a encore ?

Aphro : Oui, tout le monde va y passer. De même pour notre vénéré Grand Pope.

Angelo : Lui, il peut se gratter. J'ai pas encore digéré la fois où j'ai joué les esclaves pendant une semaine, tout ça parce que je persécutais les nouveaux.

Aphro : Les nouveaux ? C'était Aldé, Shaka et Camus. C'était pas sympa pour eux de leur mettre du sel dans le dessert, du poil à gratter dans les vêtements, des araignées dans leur lit.

Angelo : Ils chialaient comme jamais. Surtout Shaka, c'était le pire. Et ça se prétendait futur chevalier.

Aphro : Ils avaient trois ans.

Angelo (flammes dans les yeux) : M'en fiche, un est allé se plaindre et j'ai été puni. J'ai jamais su qui c'était qui avait cafté et même encore aujourd'hui j'attend ma vengeance. HAHAHAHA.

Aphro (grosse goutte derrière la tête) : On se demande qui est le plus barjot ici. Bon, pour en revenir à notre Grand Pope Shion. Je pense qu'il a plus qu'un faible pour un vieux débris violet devenu tellement sexy grâce au pouvoir divin d'Athéna. Pour une fois qu'elle fait une truc d'intelligent.

Angelo : Dohko ? Moi j'aurai trop peur que la vieillesse ne revienne d'un coup sec. T'imagine te réveiller à côté de ça. Tu te lèves plus.

Aphro : les deux anciens ont le même âge, une longue vie et une longue amitié. Je les soupçonne même de s'aimer depuis la dernière guerre.

Angelo : Trois cent balais sans s'avouer leur amour. Va falloir les booster un peu les papys. Tu crois qu'on commande du viagra ?

Aphro : Angie !

Angelo : Ben quoi, j'ai parfois des doutes sur les pouvoirs divins, il se pourrait…

Aphro (interressé) : Ca te l'a fait toi ?

Angelo (voit sa virilité en jeu) : CA VA PAS NON !

Aphro : Woh ça va ! T'avais l'air tellement sérieux dans ton histoire de résurrection ratée.

Angelo (redevient sérieux) : Hum, revenons-en au sujet. Nous avons dit Shion et Dohko.

Aphro : Et n'oublions surtout pas mon cher voisin : _Aquarium no Hugo._

Angelo : AquariuS, pas aquarium, et c'est Camus, comme l'écrivain français Albert Camus, et pas Hugo comme Victor Hugo.

Aphro : Quelle Culture !

Angelo : Et toi t'es trop con, au point de ne pas te souvenir du nom de tes collègues.

Aphro : Je me suis toujours demandé si Camus était son vrai nom, il devrait porter plainte contre ses parents.

Angelo : Ils sont morts à mon avis.

Aphro : Tu crois ?

Angelo : TOUS les chevaliers sont orphelins.

Aphro : Ah non, pas moi.

Angelo : QUOI ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

Aphro : Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Angelo : Mais, pourquoi être devenu chevalier, avoir souffert comme jamais, alors que tu avais encore de la famille, un foyer où tu pouvais rentrer, des parents…

Aphro (air très dur) : Arrête, tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu avant ma venue au sanctuaire quand j'avais quatre ans. C'est çà ce moment là que ma vie a commencé, le reste n'est qu'un lointain cauchemar que je ne demande qu'à oublier.

Angelo (surpris du ton de son ami) : …

Aphro : Si certains se plaignent de ne jamais avoir connu leur parents, moi j'aurais aimé ne jamais les connaître, ou du moins le connaître, lui.

Angelo : Qui ça ?

Aphro : Mon père.

Angelo : Pourquoi ?

Aphro : je ne veux pas en parler. Je te l'ai dit, je ne demande qu'à oublier.

Angelo : Bon, je n'insisterai pas, libre à toi, mais si jamais un jour tu sens que tu dois crever l'abcès, je suis prêt à entendre ton flot de parole.

Aphro (calmé) : Merci, mais ça va aller, je t'assure. On ne va pas gâcher notre journée et notre mission pour un détail sans importance. Revenons-en à Camus.

Angelo : Tu crois sincèrement qu'il aime quelqu'un le glaçon sur patte.

Aphro : En fait, c'est plutôt notre bouillant scorpion qui est fou de lui, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Mais ça ne va pas être du gâteau. Camus est trop froid, trop distant…

Angelo : Que nenni, trop idiot oui.

Aphro : Bref, Tu connais le tempérament de notre Milo qui n'hésite pas à nous sauter dessus et nous embrasser sur les joues pour témoigner de son affection. Il fait ça à tout le monde sauf avec Camus.

Angelo : Peut-être qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais qu'il a du respect pour son ami au point de ne pas lui sauter dessus comme il le fait avec nous, car il sait bien qu'il n'aimerai pas ça.

Aphro : Hypothèse intéressante mais c'est toujours moi qui a dernier mot. Et moi, je dis que c'est tout le contraire. Qu'il aime tellement Camus qu'il aurait peur que ce dernier le repousse. Je crois qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Angelo : Pourtant ils s'entendent bien ensemble. Ils sont potes depuis des années.

Aphro : Tant que ça ne reste que dans le cadre de l'amitié, oui. Mais Milo aime Camus et pratiquement tous les soirs, tu sens son cosmos se perdre dans un profond désespoir.

Angelo (qui ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué) : Ah Bon ?

Aphro : Je suis allé voir un soir, car ça m'inquiétait. Discrètement bien sûr. Et tu croiras jamais ce que j'ai vu.

Angelo : Il explosait sa frustration en se b…… comme une bête devant un film porno bon marché. Elle est comment la sienne ?

Aphro (coi devant tant d'idiotie) : … Non, bien que j'aurais préféré ce genre de spectacle. Non, figure-toi, qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il est toujours tellement souriant devant nous, et une fois la porte fermée, il laisse exploser sa frustration.

Angelo : Fillette va. Un homme, ça doit pas pleurer, une bonne branlette devrai suffire à le calmer.

Aphro : Angie.

Angelo : Ok ok. Ce que tu me gonfles à m'appeler comme ça. Bon, j'aime pas particulièrement Camus avec son air hautain, mais Milo est un pote. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a fait des coups fourrés ! Il était vif à quatre ans. Le coup du savon tout le long des escaliers, tu t'es souviens ?

Aphro (se tient le dos à ce souvenir) : Ne me dis pas que c'était vous !

Angelo (riant) : Siiiiiii. Hahahaha. On y avait passé la nuit à savonner les marches mais ça valait le coup. Ces gamelles alors ! Tous les apprentis, les gardes, les servantes, servante qui d'ailleurs portaient de ravissante petite culotte blanche, quel charmant spectacle, et même le Grand Pope. Hahahahaha. Toi, je me souviens comment tu braillais. Sérieux, si je ne l'aurai pas su, j'aurai parié que tu étais une fille. Rah, dommage qu'on n'avait pas de caméscope.

Aphro : Je me suis promis de me venger de celui qui m'as obligé à rester couché pendant une semaine tellement j'avais mal au dos.

Angelo : Et tu comptes faire quoi ? M'attaquer avec tes roses pitoyables ? Laisse-moi rire.

Aphro (sourire machiavélique) : Oui justement, je vais te faire rire.

Angelo (ne prenant pas la menace au sérieux) : Et crois me faire peur.

Aphro : n'oublie pas que tu es chez moi, donc sur mon terrain. »

Angelo se fichait encore des menaces de son collègue quand il sentit quelque chose l'agripper par derrière et l'immobiliser. Il se débattit et constata qu'il s'était fait ligoté les membres par des tiges de roses bien solides. Elles provenaient du jardin d'Aphrodite qui se trouvait juste à coté de son temple. Le cosmos du chevalier les rendait indestructibles et le pauvre Angelo, sans son armure, ne pouvait rien faire pour se sortir de ce piège. Il tenta alors ce qu'il savait encore le mieux faire : la provocation :

« Angelo : Et après, tu comptes me garder longtemps comme ça ? C'est ça ta revanche si terrible ?

Aphro : Hum, tu es si tentant, je ferai bien de toi ma bête de sexe mais ce serai aussi te donner du plaisir. Alors…

Angelo : Par Athéna, qu'as-tu en tête ?

Aphro : Et bien, il y a quelque chose que je me suis toujours demandé. C'est l'occasion pour moi d'avoir la réponse. »

D'autres tiges de rosiers s'approchèrent du Cancer et passèrent sous son tee-shirt. L'italien ne comprit pas puis se mit à rire aux éclats. Les horribles rosiers étaient en train de le chatouiller sans ménagement et cela plut à Aphrodite qui découvrit que son pair le plus cynique était aussi chatouilleux qu'une adolescente. Angelo le suppliait d'arrêter entre deux éclats de rire, mais c'était sans compter sur Aphro qui profitait bien de cette revanche personnelle. Il enleva même les baskets coûteuses d'Angelo pour que ses chéris puissent aussi s'attaquer à ses pieds. Le cancer était à l'agonie sous la torture et Aphro tirait des photos en espérant plus tard faire du chantage avec son crabe préféré.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Angelo perdit de sa fierté et s'excusa mille fois pour sa blague faites des années plus tôt, lui promettant un massage pour soulager son dos (bien que depuis il se soit entièrement remis). Aphro étudiât la proposition et prit finalement pitié en voyant Angelo essayer de se débattre pour échapper à une simple mais terrible torture. Autant il se tairait sous la violence, autant les chatouilles pouvaient faire perdre la tête sans tuer. Le douzième gardien était fier de sa vengeance et appela ses roses à libérer le cancer essoufflé de sa crise de rire :

Angelo : Tu me le paieras.

Aphro : Allons, c'est pour le corps et le moral le rire. Et puis, je te conseille de ne plus me menacer dans mon antre si tu ne veux pas encore subir le même sort. Et surtout n'oublie pas ta promesse de massage.

Angelo : Grrrr. Bon, je vais refaire du café et qu'on en finisse avec ces futurs couples idiots et coincés du fion. »

Et donc, après un café et un massage aux huiles de roses qui faillit faire gerber Angelo sur le dos d'Aphro, le duo du Styx (alias l'eau du fleuve de l'enfer, super nom que je viens de trouver) se rassirent calmement sur le canapé du suédois :

« Angelo : Bien voyons qui est-ce qui manque dans ce troupeau d'écervelé que sont les chevaliers d'or. Aldébaran, Kanon et Shura.

Aphro : Aaaah. Notre bon vieux pote Shura, Espagnol dans l'âme et hétéro ferme. Tu ne devineras jamais qui fait battre son cœur de jeune homme frustré d'être encore puceau à vingt-trois ans.

Angelo (recrache son café) : Puceau, mais c'est pas possible, on s'est dépucelé ensemble le même soir sur un accord commun il y cinq ans. Il avait dix-huit ans et moi dix-neuf. On s'est chacun pris une mignonne petite servante. D'ailleurs, j'ai continué à les amadouer ces petites qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se vanter d'avoir partagé une nuit avec un des célèbres chevaliers d'or.

Aphro (gêné d'entendre cette partie du passé d'Angelo) : Charmant, tu as peut-être plus la côte mais Shura est quelqu'un de timide qui n'a jamais osé approcher une femme.

Angelo : Mais c'est pas possible, je l'ai vu partir avec cette mignonne petite brune. Je me souviens même qu'il l'avait choisie elle car elle lui rappelait les femmes de son pays.

Aphro : Shura m'en a parlé de cette fameuse soirée. Cette petite brune s'appelait Eulalie et elle était mi-grecque du coté de sa mère et mi-espagnole du côté de son père. D'où l'attirance évidente de Shura. En fait sa mère était une catin très belle que l'on payait cher. Mais la malchance a fait qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un de ses clients espagnols en voyage d'affaire qui disait l'aimer et vouloir l'emmener dans son pays pour l'épouser. La pauvre femme de tout juste une vingtaine d'années, encore naïve, l'a cru et elle a démissionné de sa maison close pour s'enfuir avec lui. Tu devines la suite ?

Angelo : Mais comment tu sais tout ça, toi d'abord ?

Aphro : C'est Shura qui me l'a raconté.

Angelo(vexé) : Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Aphro : deux raisons, la première car tu te fiches complètement de ce genre d'histoire.

Angelo : Ouais, pas faux.

Aphro : Et la deuxième, c'est qu'en fait, il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et Shura.

Angelo : QUOI ? Oh le lâcheur. Comment cela se fait-il ? Il avait l'air d'avoir le béguin avec cette petite.

Aphro : Laisse-moi terminer mon histoire. Donc la mère cette fameuse Eulalie s'est retrouvée abandonnée, sans toit, sans argent, pas de famille, son ancienne patronne ne voulant plus d'elle, et en plus c'était l'hivers. Mais elle a eu la chance de tomber sur notre Grand Pope qui l'a retrouvé frigorifié au milieu des rues du village de Rodorio. Shion lui a donné un refuge et du travail en tant que servante, tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'elle était enceinte. Elle maudit cet enfant qui lui rappelait trop le souvenir de cet homme sans cœur. Et malgré les coups qu'elle se donnait sur le ventre dans l'espoir de le perdre, elle mit au monde une ravissante petite fille, la fameuse Eulalie.

Angelo : C'est bien jolie toute cette histoire mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Shura.

Aphro : J'y viens. Cette petite chose était brune avec les yeux noirs, alors que sa mère était blonde aux yeux bleus. C'en fut trop pour la pauvre femme déjà fragilisée qui tenta d'étouffer le bébé. Heureusement, le pope qui venait s'inquiéter de sa santé lui retira l'enfant avant que n'arrive l'irréparable. Elle hurlait comme une hystérique et Shion n'eut d'autre choix que de la faire enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique où elle doit encore être d'ailleurs. Il confia la petite à une autre servante qui avait perdu son bébé et son époux. Elle l'appela Eulalie en rapport avec l'histoire de Sainte Eulalie, ce qui lui correspondait très bien. Tu connais cette histoire ?

Angelo : Non.

Aphro : En Espagne, au troisième siècle, Eulalie, encore enfant, ne supporte pas qu'on martyrise les chrétiens. Elle décide d'aller voir le juge du tribunal pour lui dire franchement sa désapprobation. Sa franchise n'est pas du tout appréciée. Bien qu'elle soit encore très jeune, elle est arrêtée, condamnée et martyrisée, vers les années 300. Le culte de l'enfant martyr se répand très vite dans toute la chrétienté, notamment en Espagne et en Gaule.

Angelo : Ouais, je vois le topo. Pauvre gosse, elle est au courant de cette histoire avec ses vrais parents.

Aphro : Oui et de ça qu'ils ont parlé avec Shura ce soir là. Elle n'avait que quinze ans et elle ne sentait pas de franchir le pas. Alors ils ont simplement parlé toute la nuit de leur histoire respective et Shura, en bon chevalier, décida de l'aider. Il l'emmena voir sa vraie mère dans cet asile, qui ne la reconnut pas et qui semblait aussi perdu qu'une autiste. Une femme autrefois si belle et aujourd'hui qui faisait soixante ans alors qu'elle n'en avait que trente-cinq. Shura fit des recherches sur son père qu'il retrouva. Un homme de plus de cinquante ans qui avait déjà une femme et des enfants plus vieux qu'Eulalie. Mais parait-il qu'il était enchanté de rencontrer sa fille, qu'il aimait sincèrement sa mère mais qu'il n'avait pu l'emmener avec lui. Il se proposa de prendre en charge la jeune fille, de lui payer les études qu'elle souhaiterait et de l'aider à devenir quelqu'un de bien plutôt que de moisir dans cet amas de ruine qu'était le Sanctuaire. Shura était heureux pour elle mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Il lui expliqua qu'une vie avec un chevalier d'or était impossible et qu'elle souffrirait peut-être comme sa mère. Alors il la laissa là-bas, lui promettant de revenir la voir, ce qu'il ne fit jamais.

Angelo : Et pourquoi ?

Aphro : Cette fille était si belle. Il était sûr qu'elle aurait trouvé quelqu'un et il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir avec un homme.

Angelo : Et pourquoi ?

Aphro (s'emporte) : Mais t'es con ou quoi ! Mais parce qu'il l'aimait. Le soir où il est revenu d'Espagne après l'avoir laissé, il est venu ici et il a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et il m'a tout raconté. Pendant que TOI, tu draguais sans ménagement toutes les servantes que tu croisais dans le but de t'en mettre une par soir dans ton lit. Mais Shura pleurait la perte de son premier amour. Tu sais ce que c'est, enfin non tu ne sais pas, mais le premier amour, on croit toujours que c'est pour la vie. Il a mis du temps pour s'en remettre.

Angelo : Tu m'as raconté tout ça pour me dire la raison pour laquelle il était encore puceau. Oh donne-moi un mouchoir, je sens que je vais pleurer. Mais quelle larve ce Shura ! Je n'aurai pas pensé ça de lui.

Aphro : Je savais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre d'histoire. Mais c'est de notre pote dont il s'agit.

Angelo : Tu aurais pu me passer des détails de sa mère à la petite. Donc, C'est de cette fameuse Eulalie dont Shura est amoureux.

Aphro : Ah non, plus maintenant, le temps a passé et il a finit par oublier. Il aime une autre femme maintenant.

Angelo (au bout du rouleau) : ET TU M'AS POMPE L'AIR AVEC TON HISTOIRE A DORMIR DEBOUT POUR FINALEMENT ME DIRE QUE SHURA EN AIMAIT UNE AUTRE. »

Angelo regardait méchamment Aphro, mais se calma aussi sec en voyant que les rosiers lui tournaient de nouveau autour. Il se rassit, reprit sa tasse de café et but calmement. Les rosiers s'en retournèrent au jardin :

« Aphro : Cette histoire est si belle, ça finit bien pour la fille mais pas pour Shura. Bref, une autre femme a su prendre le cœur de notre espagnol. Il s'agit de notre chère rital au féminin, j'ai nommé Shina.

Angelo (recrache son café) : QUOI ? Cette vipère ne correspond pas du tout à notre Shura. Lui si calme et si loyal, elle si brute et autoritaire. Non, ça ne peut pas aller.

Aphro : Shina peut se montrer très douce et puis, je n'y suis pour rien si Shura la regarde amoureusement. Je crois que c'est depuis notre résurrection. Elle avait été désignée pour s'occuper des latinos, en outre, toi, Camus et Shura.

Angelo (tremble à ce souvenir): Ouais, tu parles. Une infirmière grande et énorme comme Aldé aurait à mon avis été plus douce qu'elle. Tu m'étonnes qu'on ait été les premiers sur pieds. Je tenais à ma peau moi.

Aphro : _Et c'est les autres qu'il traite de chochotte._ Je suppose que deux ritals chevaliers ensembles, ça doit faire des étincelles. Mais qui dit qu'elle n'était pas douce avec Shura.

Angelo : Sais pas, elle nous foutait dehors quand elle le soignait. Même Camus perdait son sang-froid face à elle.

Aphro : Elle souhaitait peut-être se retrouver seule avec lui. Pense ce que tu veux, moi je dis qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

Angelo : Ouais bon ok. Va pour Shura et Shina.

Aphro : Et puisque l'on parlait de servante…

Angelo : Ah non, tu ne vas encore me gonfler avec une de tes histoires.

Aphro : Mais non, c'est à propos d'Aldé. Apprend qu'il passe son temps à aider les servantes, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Angelo (mort de rire en imaginant le géant du sanctuaire avec une tenue de servante) : Non mais dis toujours.

Aphro : Et bien, un jour, quand j'étais chez lui, j'ai vu une petite fleur violette. Je lui ai demandé d'où elle venait et il m'a répondu en rougissant que c'était une jolie servante qui lui avait donné peu avant Hadès. J'ai gratté un peu il m'a avoué qu'il aidait là-bas pour avoir la plaisir de la voir. Scylia qu'elle s'appelle, un joli petit bout de femme de dix-neuf ans.

Angelo (pensif) : Scylia ? Ca me dit quelque chose. Elle serait pas rouquine avec de grand yeux bleus, petite, la peau blanche.

Aphro : Exact, une très belle femme.

Angelo (s'emporte à nouveau) : Un canon tu veux dire. La plus belle servante sans doute et aussi la seule qui ait repoussé toutes mes avances. Pourtant j'ai insisté, je lui ai tout promis, mais elle refusait toujours fermes et elle me narguait avec son sourire de poupée. Et elle préfère ce gros géant d'Aldébaran à un mec trop cool et trop sexy tel que moi.

Aphro (goutte sur le tempe) : Tu oublie modeste. Tu la croies idiote comme les autres cette petite. Tu lui as tout promis mais elle a bien deviné que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était la sauter et bye bye.

Angelo (vexé dans son amour propre) : Non, elle, elle aurait eu droit à un traitement de faveur. Mais puisqu'elle préfère le gros, et bien elle aura que dalle.

Aphro : Le gros comme tu dit, c'est notre collègue chevalier d'or qui a un gros complexe en ce qui concerne sa taille et qui te démolirai en moins de deux s'il t'entendait.

Angelo (prépare son poing) : Qu'il vienne, je l'attends.

Aphro : Ne t'emporte pas ainsi. Pas étonnant que Scylia n'est pas voulu de toi. Cette petite a l'air si douce, il lui faut un homme gentil et attentionné, comme notre Aldébaran, qui malgré sa corpulence, est le plus doux de nous tous, surpassant même Mü. Et pas une un homme grossier et prétentieux comme toi.

Angelo (regard menaçant à Aphro) : C'est de moi que tu parles ?

Aphro (parfaitement calme) : Attention aux rosiers.

Angelo (se rassied) : Hum hum, je voulais dire, tu as raison mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse. Je suis comme ça. Tant pis si ça a pas plu à cette poupée. Donc Aldé et Scylia. Il ne reste plus que Kanon. Tain pourquoi on se foulerait pour lui, c'est pas vraiment un chevalier d'Athéna, c'est un marina de Poséidon.

Aphro : Angie. Kanon est un chevalier à part entière même s'il ne cesse de s'engueuler avec Saga pour savoir qui porte l'armure lors des réunions officielles. Mais l'armure des Gémeaux l'a reconnu et il a combattu à nos côtés contre Hadès. En outre, il plus de mérite que nous deux.

Angelo (qui n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle son glorieux passé) : Ouais, mais y a plus de chevalier dispo. C'est bête, on peut rien pour lui.

Aphro : A chaque problème sa solution. Kanon est atteint au même degré que les autres par le _syndrome de déprime générale du sanctuaire_. Ca a pas été facile mais j'ai réussi à dénicher de qui il était amoureux. Et c'est… (Roulement de tambour) Sorrente de la sirène maléfique. »

Cette fois, au lieu de le recracher, Angelo s'étouffa avec son café. N'arrivant pas à retrouver son souffle, Aphro vint s'asseoir à ses cotés pour lui taper dans le dos puis lui faire cracher le liquide à grand coup de méthode Heimlich. Technique maladroite de la part du poisson mais qui eut pour conséquence de faire rougir le fier cancer quand à sa proximité soudaine avec Aphrodite. Il se sentait bien là et se dit qu'il avait de la chance de se retrouver dans les bras du plus beau des chevaliers. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il simula une perte de connaissance pour qu'Aphro lui fasse du bouche-à-bouche. Seulement, le poisson paniqué ne sachant que faire et agissant sans réfléchir, entreprit de faire à Angelo, non pas un bouche-à-bouche, mais un massage cardiaque. N'ayant jamais vu ça ailleurs que dans cette série américaine où cette fille aux gros seins courait avec un maillot de bain rouge, il commença à appuyer non pas sur le sternum comme il faudrait mais sur l'estomac. Angelo fut surprit et cette pression soudaine sur son estomac lui fit rendre sur Aphro les divers petits gâteaux qu'il avait pu avaler :

« Angelo (se redresse soudainement) : %£$& Aphro, mais ça va pas la tête.

Aphro (dégoûté par le vomi et le peu de reconnaissance du Cancer) : Tu pourrais me remercier, je viens de te sauver la vie.

Angelo : Me sauver la vie ? Que dalle oui, j'étais conscient, je te faisais une blague. C'est toi qui a failli le tuer. »

Aphrodite analysa tout ce qui venait de se passer en une minute : Il l'avait aidé à évacuer son café qui s'était coincé et il l'avait recraché sur son précieux tapis ; il l'avait inquiété comme jamais en lui faisant croire qu'il faisait un malaise ; il lui avait vomi dessus et en plus, il l'insultait en disant que tout était de sa faute. Dégoûté et humilié par cet être sans cœur, il ordonna à ses ronces de le rattraper pour le punir encore. Angelo essaya de s'échapper mais n'y parvint pas et il se retrouva à nouveau torturé le temps que le poisson se nettoie et se change. Comment, se demandait-il alors qu'il cherchait des vêtements. Il avait senti son cœur battre à la chamade alors qu'il serrait Angelo contre lui, il avait senti une chaleur le long de son corps et redescendant même plus bas. Il avait même éprouvé une bouffée d'inquiétude jamais égalée quand il avait cru Angelo mourrant. Jamais son corps n'avait réagit de la sorte et cela lui fit comme une drôle d'effet. Il toucha son entrejambe gonflé à la simple pensée de ce souvenir. Il ne pouvait enfiler un de ses pantalons moulants, il se résigna donc à se soulager manuellement, stimulé encore plus par le rire hystérique d'Angelo provenant de la pièce à coté. Quand il fut calmé, il revint au salon où Angelo, plié en quatre de rire, se débattait comme un fou furieux :

« Angelo : Aphro… HAHAHA. Scuse moi. HAHAHA. Arrête les PITIE.

Aphro : Bon allez laissez le mes chéris.

Angelo (reprend son souffle) : %$£+&, elles sont coriaces.

Aphro : Qu'est-ce qu tu veux, c'est moi qui les ai élevés.

Angelo : Ca se voit. »

Angelo crut rêver quand il vit la main d'Aphro se tendre vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. En temps normal, il repoussait ce genre de main et se relevait seul, sa fierté l'emportant toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, il se laissa tenter par cette main blanche qu'on n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle appartenait à un chevalier et qu'elle avait fait du mal. Il savait qu'Aphro n'aimait pas blesser les gens, comme Andromède, mais son statut ne lui ayant pas laissé le choix. Une fois debout, les yeux bleus nuit du Cancer rencontrèrent ceux bleus du ciel du poisson. Quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité et Angelo sentit aussi une chaleur l'envahir comme tout à l'heure. Il se dit qu'il était là depuis trop longtemps et qu'il devait s'éclipser avant de devenir fou :

« Angelo (bégaye) : Hum, pardon… pour le tapis. Je vais essayer de le nettoyer.

Aphro (attendri par le ton d'Angelo) : Laisse, il est vieux, je vais le jeter. Il me plaisait pas de toute façon. Il appartenait à mon maître qui avait des goûts de chiotte.

Angelo : Si tu l'as gardé, c'est que tu le considérais comme un souvenir de ton maître.

Aphro (désigne son armure) : J'en ai d'autre. Te fais pas de bile.

Angelo : Bon, si tu le dis. Finissons-en tu veux. Nous avons dit Kanon et Sorrente. Ca va pas être une partie de plaisir. Cette sirène est collée à Julian Solo. Je me demande s'ils ont une relation.

Aphro : C'est aussi ce que croit Kanon, mais j'ai mené mon enquête et figure toi que non, il sont seulement collègues. Et puis Julian est hétéro.

Angelo : Tu sais beaucoup de choses toi. Une vraie commère.

Aphro : C'est un peu mon hobby avec mes chéris.

Angelo : Mais si tu sais tout ça, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait.

Aphro : C'est là que ça coince, je devine qui en pince pour qui, mais je suis incapable d'élaborer un plan pour les caser. Et comme par hasard, un bel ange a croisé mon chemin pour m'aider dans ma lutte.

Angelo (l'air ahuri) : C'est de moi que tu parles quand tu dis un bel ange ?

Aphro : Je trouve que cette nomination te va bien.

Angelo : Que dalle, j'accepte certaines choses mais pas ça. Le _Angie_ passe encore, mais pas _bel ange. _

Aphro : Mais oui, mais oui. Bref, es-tu prêt à m'aider dans la quête _rétablir l'harmonie au sanctuaire _?

Angelo (motivé) : Et comment ! C'est à la base pour ça que j'étais venu. Tu as fait une bonne partie du boulot en trouvant pourquoi cette morosité. Maintenant à moi de jouer. Avec mon génie, on va les décoincer toute cette bande de lopette. On va se marrer, surtout avec les réticents comme les _Médiatation's men_, ou le _Mister Iceberg._

Aphro : J'ai des doutes quand à ta patience légendaire.

Angelo : Tu me connais pas, je suis un génie, rien ne me résiste. Tu marches avec moi, bien sûr, plus on est de fou, plus on rie.

Aphro : Evidemment. Alors notre mission, si nous nous l'acceptons, c'est de réussir à caser Shion avec Dohko, Aiolia avec Marine, Aldébaran avec Scylia, Camus avec Milo, Mü avec Shaka, Aiolos avec Saga, Shura avec Shina, Kanon avec Sorrente.

Angelo : J'accepte la mission, on commence dès demain.

Aphro : Par qui on commence ?

Angelo : Je sais pas, le premier qu'on croisera. Rendez-vous demain à l'entraînement, on verra à ce moment-là. Bon, sur ce je te laisse, faut que je réfléchisse à mes plans géniaux. »

Angelo dit ça en quittant le temple et en descendant gaiement les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième temple. Aphro le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue. Puis il rentra et s'assit à sa cuisine. Il était l'heure de souper mais il n'avait pas faim. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur le quatrième gardien. Il hantait son cerveau comme jamais, lui renvoyant diverses images de lui. Son corps s'enflamma à nouveau. Mais qui lui arrivait-il ? Et en plus, il allait devoir travailler avec lui, donc il serait quotidiennement soumis à cette torture. Il se mit à maudire toute ces servantes qui avait pu un jour se retrouver dans le même lit que lui. Il se surprit même à vouloir se déguiser en servante pour espérer subir le même sort. Il semblerait que le syndrome de dépression générale du sanctuaire était en train de le toucher à lui aussi.

*****************

Angelo chanta tout le long de la descente mais plus il s'éloignait du temple des poissons, plus son cœur n'y était plus et sa bonne humeur retombait. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il cassa toute la vaisselle qui était sur l'égouttoir et frappa de son poing fort sur la table de sa cuisine, qui se fissura sous le choc, avant de le laisser glisser au sol. Mais bon sang, mais que lui arrivai-il ? Il se sentait encore bien ce matin. Il alla dans sa chambre et se décida à se coucher, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire en attendant de rejoindre Aphrodite demain aux entraînements. Et pourquoi Aphro d'ailleurs ? Et pas les autres ? Et pourquoi pas ses potes Milo et Shura ?

Il regarda son lit en ferraille avec ses barreaux, qui avait accueilli tant de femmes. Ces barreaux, il s'imagina y attacher Aphrodite nu et de le chatouiller pour se venger de cet après midi. Il fut d'ailleurs déçu qu'il se soit fait torturer par ses rosiers et non par ses doigts fin. Ses doigts qu'il voudrait sucer… Rah mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Aphro était un ami d'enfance rien de plus. Il balança tous ses vêtements, se coucha et serra contre lui la fameuse peluche Sébastien de la petite sirène. Il envia la peluche Nemo qui devait actuellement se trouver dans les bras du poisson.

Maudit Aphrodite (le chevalier des Poissons) et maudite Aphrodite (le Déesse de l'amour).

************

Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plait et vous incite à lire la suite. Allons voir de plus près comment notre duo du Styx (il est nul ce surnom que j'ai donné mais bon) va s'y prendre pour accomplir cette mission impossible. Angelo va-il perdre la tête ?

N'oubliez pas les coms.

Note de l'auteur : Certains détails comme le fait qu'Aphro ne soit pas orphelin et l'histoire d'Eulalie ne sont pas à négliger. Mais ils ne réapparaîtront que beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard.


	2. Quand le lion fait ronron

Après une bonne nuit et une douche froide dès le réveil, le chevalier du Cancer était calmé et se sentait prêt à « travailler » tout en ayant à ses côtés le charmant poisson. Il se rendit donc aux arènes pour l'entraînement matinal. Il était le dernier, comme d'habitude. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était pas du matin et qu'il mettait plus d'une heure à se tirer de sous ses draps. En bas, Camus du Verseau s'entraînait avec Shaka de la Vierge sous l'œil bien attentif de Milo et de Mü qui n'en perdait pas une miette et qui grimaçaient dès que leur cher se prenait un coup. Les deux jumeaux étaient en grande discussion et Aiolos jetait des regards tantôt aux jumeaux, tantôt à son frère, assis seul et en retrait et qui semblait complètement ailleurs.

Angelo alla rejoindre Aphrodite qui lui faisait de grands gestes et de grands sourires, et l'invitait à venir à ses côtés :

« Aphro : Tu as encore traîné ce matin.

Angelo : Pfff, galère ces entraînements. Maintenant qu'on est plus en guerre, je vois pas pourquoi on aurait pas droit à plus de repos et de loisir. Un jour dans la semaine, c'est pas suffisant.

Aphro : Mais c'est pour entretenir nos silhouettes d'Apollon. J'ai lu dans un magazine que si on arrête le sport, les muscles se transforment vite en graisse et pendent. Je préfère m'imposer double entraînement que de voir ça sur mon superbe corps.

Angelo (jette un coup d'œil à Aiolia) : Ouais, ben j'en connais un qui ferait bien de se booster un peu. Il a l'air de se ramollir le minou. Ca plaira pas à Marine ça. Je vais te le secouer moi tu vas voir. »

Camus et Shaka remontèrent dans les estrades essoufflés et en sueurs. Milo et Mü s'empressèrent de leur apporter eau et serviette qu'ils prirent avec juste un banal et froid remerciement, sans prêter attention aux petites attentions de leur collègues, ce qui désespérait ces derniers et encore plus le duo du Styx :

« Angelo : Y commence vraiment à y avoir urgence. On s'occupe d'Aiolia en premier, j'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à les faire tous en même temps. Mais va falloir se grouiller. »

C'est ainsi qu'Angelo se posta devant le Lion qui ne fit même pas attention à lui. Sa tête était tournée vers la sortie des arènes, son regard était vide comme s'il pensait à tout autre chose et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il n'était pas avec ses collègues :

« Angelo (a une centimètre de l'oreille d'Aiolia) : UN COMBAT LE CHATON.

Aiolia (revenant à la surface et tombe à la renverse) : AAAAAH.

Angelo : HAHA. Tu abandonnes déjà ? Où est donc passé le puissant chevalier du Lion et ses crocs redoutables ?

Aiolos : Angelo, ça ne va de le surprendre comme ça. Tu sais pas que c'est dangereux de ramener trop vite quelqu'un à la réalité.

Angelo : Tu me fais encore la morale toi ! Suis plus un gosse et ton frère non plus d'ailleurs. Il pourrait très bien se défendre tout seul.

Aiolos : C'est contre mes principes de laisser des gens comme toi semer la zizanie autour de soi. Et encore plus parce que c'est mon frère, qu'il est six ans ou vingt.

Aiolia : Ca va grand frère. Angelo a raison, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je pensais juste à quelque chose mais faut bien que je descende moi aussi. J'accepte ton défi Angelo.

Angelo : Allez amène-toi, je suis chaud là.

Aiolos : Soit bien sur tes gardes Aiolia. Et fait attention à ses feintes. Et ne répond pas à ses provocations, reste calme et regarde bien…

Aiolia : Ca va Aiolos, je suis chevalier d'or quand même. Cesse donc de trop me couver. »

Aiolia suivit le Cancer tandis que le Sagittaire baissait la tête de honte et de déception. Ou était donc passé cet adorable petit garçon qu'il avait élevé ? Saga le remarqua mais n'osa pas aller le voir. Alors il resta à côtés de son jumeau à faire semblant d'écouter son discours interminable sans queue ni tête.

Pas vraiment motivé, Aiolia du Lion tenta quand même de se concentrer sur son adversaire. Angelo, quand à lui était déterminé comme jamais. Il avait pour intention de relancer le Lion, de le booster et de lui redonner cette énergie que tout le monde lui connaît. Ils commencèrent donc un magnifique combat au corps à corps. Les deux était à égalité, chose suspecte car en temps normal, Aiolia avait largement le dessus sur Angelo. Même, il commençait à flancher. Angelo tenta donc de le provoquer un peu pour le stimuler :

« Angelo : Alors chaton, c'est tout ce que tu as à me montrer ! T'es mou comme pas possible, toi qui avait tant la côte auprès des femmes, si tu continue comme ça, plus aucune ne s'intéressera à toi. »

L'effet qu'avait produit Angelo sur Aiolia fut le contraire de ce qu'il désirait. A ces mots, le grec baissa sa garde et laissa à nouveau son esprit vagabonder. Angelo ne le vit que trop tard et n'eut pas le temps de stopper son coup. Il envoya Aiolia valser dix mètres plus loin et s'échouer au sol pour ensuite déraper sur encore sur plusieurs mètres, sans qu'il esquisse le moindre mouvement pour amortir sa chute. Il resta figé au sol. Très inquiet, son frère descendit sur l'arène pour le secourir et découvrit avec horreur qu'Aiolia avait perdu connaissance. Il avait quelques blessures mais sans gravité et apparemment rien de cassé. Le Sagittaire foudroya le Cancer :

« Aiolos : Tu n'aurais pas pu être plus calme. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre bordel, pas la peine de l'esquinter comme ça.

Angelo : Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a baissé sa garde et son attention. Lui, l'un des plus puissant chevalier d'or aurait très bien pu esquiver mon coup et même me faire mordre la poussière.

Aiolos : Je le sais, mais il est pas en forme en ce moment, alors tu aurais pu y aller molo.

Angelo : Sérieux Aiolos, au lieu de couver ton frère comme une vraie mère poule, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes problèmes en premiers, et laisser ton frère s'occuper des siens.

Aiolos (rougis) : Je n'ais aucun problème, et tu ne comprendras sans doute jamais ce qu'est la solidarité fraternelle.

Angelo : Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir un frère comme toi, un simple brin de famille pour me soutenir. »

Cette fois-ci, Aiolos baissa le regard, honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il tenait toujours Aiolia inconscient dans ses bras. Shion arriva en se téléportant, examina rapidement le lion, puis le téléporta lui et son frère dans le cinquième temple, tout ça sans jeta un regard à ses collègues. Par professionnalisme ou par crainte de croiser le visage devenu triste de la balance et ce depuis que Shion était apparu. Aphrodite, en voyant ce spectacle se dit qu'Angelo avait raison, il commençait vraiment à y avoir urgence.

Le dit Angelo quitta les arènes, les mains dans les poches et traînant les pieds, Aphrodite le suivit :

« Aphro (arrivant à sa hauteur): Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas arrêter ton coup. Aiolia va bien, il est juste un peu sonné. Et ne fais pas attention aux propos d'Aiolos, tu sais comment il est dès qu'il s'agit de son petit frère adoré.

Angelo : Ouais je sais. Mais bon, je voulais le booster et j'ai obtenu tout le contraire de ce que je voulais. Là je suis dans un impasse.

Aphro : Et si on allait voir Marine. Elle doit être au camp d'entraînement des femmes. Aiolia s'y rend tous les jours dès la fin de l'entraînement. Et il passe son après-midi à l'espionner.

Angelo : Et elle ?

Aphro : Et bien, elle a des petites occupations. Elle tient un petit potager, elle sort avec ses amies…

Angelo (le coupe) : Ouais, des truc de femmes. Pitoyable. Entre elle et l'autre énergumène de chaton apeuré, on est pas sorti de l'auberge.

Aphro : Un peu de positivisme cher collègue. Toi qui disait hier que tu étais un génie. T'as pas une idée ?

Angelo : Mais si bien sûr, tu me prends pour quoi, pour un idiot avec un QI pas plus haut que trois. Je ne fais qu'exposer mon point de vue.

Aphro : Alors c'est quoi ton idée ?

Angelo : Toi, tu vas passer ta journée à espionner Marine, à fouiller chez elle. Je veux un rapport en fin de journée et tu me dises quels sont ses goûts. C'est-à-dire vestimentaire, culinaire, décorative, pratique sexuelle. Tout ce que tu peux pécher mon cher poisson.

Aphro : Il est nul ton jeu de mots. Et toi, tu fais quoi pendant je bosse ?

Angelo : Je vais aller voir ce minou de pacotille, le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il ronronne puis une fois sa confiance gagnée, je lui sortirai les vers du nez pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments.

Aphro : Tu devras sans doute te frotter à Aiolos.

Angelo : lui j'inventerai un excuse bidon pour le dégager du temple.

Aphro : Tu es un génie.

Angelo (rire machiavélique) : je sais HAHAHAHA. »

Aphrodite trouva le cancer fort séduisant dans son air _I am the best_. Il prit son courage à deux mains et eut l'audace de lui poser un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de s'éclipser à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant là un Angelo complètement figé dans un posture d'une homme au rire machiavélique. D'ailleurs, un apprenti rouquin passant par là le vit et trouva bizarre de trouver une statut du chevalier du Cancer au milieu de nulle part. Il poussa Angelo avec son index qui tomba toujours raide et dans la même position :

« Kiki : Mais elle est moche cette statut. Maître Mü a raison quand il dit que le chevalier du Cancer est dérangé de la tête. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un se faire un statut à son effigie, en plus moche, et de la placer au milieu de nulle part. »

Le jeune apprenti du Bélier plaça donc le « statut » en haut d'un arbre à épine grâce à ses pouvoirs, avant de s'éclipser. Une fois revenu à lui, Angelo ne comprit pas dans quelle galère il était mais comprit qu'il était dans la galère :

« Angelo : Si je démasque le sale petit £$%&# qui a fait ça. Je vais le… »

*******************

Aphrodite des poissons se rendit au camp d'entraînement des femmes où il vit Marine, portant son masque, se battre avec une autre femme. La japonaise ayant largement le dessus. Puis les femmes entrèrent toute dans un cabanon et en ressortirent sans masque, changée et toute fraîche. Marine salua ses collègues puis regarda tout autour d'elle. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle se sentait comme observée. Mais elle ne distinguait jamais de cosmos, à moins qu'il le cache. Elle haussa les épaules et s'en alla à sa petite maison pour manger. Aphrodite la suivit et put constater que manger était bien grand mot, elle ne faisait que grignoter des fruits, ne se prenant pas du tout la tête pour cuisiner. D'ailleurs Aphro constata en la regardant qu'elle avait maigri. Ses muscles étaient encore fermes mais on voyait tous ses os, ce qui inquiéta le poisson. Il changea de tactique, au lieu de l'espionner discrètement, il irait la voir directement. Il alla frapper à sa porte et Marine vint lui ouvrir. Vue de près elle faisait peur : ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, son teint pâle, ses yeux cernés et une mine affichant une fatigue certaine… Pas étonnant qu'Aiolia soit si préoccupé. Cela dit, tout le monde savait que Marine n'aimait pas être prise en pitié. Aussi, Aphro ne fit mine de rien et afficha son habituel sourire charmeur. La japonaise, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu de relation avec le chevalier des Poissons, s'étonna de le retrouver chez elle. Elle s'inclina et dit respectueusement :

« Marine : Chevalier des Poissons, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Aphro : Pas tant de révérence Marine de l'Aigle. Oublions le protocole, nous ne sommes plus en guerre et je suis venu te voir en tant qu'ami si tu acceptes de me considérer comme tel.

Marine : Oui, bien sûr. Entre donc, ne reste pas sur le paillasson. Et excuse-moi pour le désordre.

Aphro : T'inquiet, j'ai l'habitude avec Angelo. »

Le désordre, c'était peu de le dire. L'air sentait le renfermé, les meubles en bois étaient couverts de poussières, le ménage était négligé, la vaisselle sale dans l'évier semblait là depuis plusieurs jours. La porte ouverte de la chambre laissait transparaître un lit en désordre et des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Aphro sourit cependant en apercevant une peluche _Nala _du roi lion :

« Marine : Tu veux du thé ? Où est-ce que tu as mangé ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose…

Aphro (la coupe) : Oui, je vois ça. Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir. Tu te changes et je t'invite à manger en ville. Ensuite on ira faire des emplettes et pour finir je t'aiderai à ranger chez toi.

Marine (honteuse) : Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas présentable. Mais…

Aphro : Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Il y a juste une chose que je me demande. Cette peluche, elle vient d'où ?

Marine (regarde la peluche Nala) : Ah elle ! C'est Aiolia qui me l'a offerte à mon dernier anniversaire. C'était peu avant la bataille contre Hadès. Je lui ai crié dessus en lui disant qu'il devait se comporter comme un chevalier et non pas comme un gamin et que je ne voulais pas de cadeau.

Aphro : Mais c'était gentil de sa part.

Marine : Oui, je sais. On s'est disputé et puis il y eu la guerre. On ne s'est plus revu et j'ai amèrement regretté la façon dont je lui avais parlé. J'ai bien cru que jamais je ne pourrais m'excuser… Bref, la paix est de nouveau là et lui aussi.

Aphro : Et tu lui a reparlé depuis ?

Marine : Non, je n'ai pas osé. Quand j'ai appris votre résurrection, j'étais folle de joie. Dans l'euphorie, j'ai voulu aller le voir mais il était avec son frère. Je n'allais pas les déranger et depuis, le courage me manque. Et puis, il est systématiquement en compagnie d'Aiolos. Les deux frères doivent être en train de se retrouver.

Aphro : Pff, celui-là aussi. Il étouffe Aiolia, il a toujours été trop protecteur avec lui. Même quand on était gosse et qu'on voulait jouer avec lui, il gardait toujours un œil soupçonneux. Ca exaspérait le lionceau d'ailleurs et d'après ce que je peux voir, ça l'exaspère encore aujourd'hui. Marine, tu serais l'occasion idéale pour Aiolia de se débarrasser de son frère et lui-même pourrait peut-être s'occuper de ses fesses.

Marine : Oui mais que veux-tu que je lui dise, que je suis désolée ?

Aphro : Et que tu l'aimes.

Marine (coite et figée) : …

Aphro : Commence par lui dire que tu es désolée. N'y va pas trop brutalement car son cerveau qui marche au ralenti surtout en ce moment risque de s'y perdre.

Marine (petite voix) : Mais comment sais-tu ?

Aphro : Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Et regarde-toi, ce désordre, ça ne te ressemble pas, toi qui a si durement entraîné Seiya. De plus, je t'ai vu à l'entraînement, tu es la meilleure ? Tu te défoules, tu laisses exploser ta frustration. Si tous ces idiots de chevalier n'ont rien vu, moi je ne suis pas dupe, surtout en ce qui concerne ce sujet.

Marine (petite voix) : Mais et lui ? Est-ce qu'il veut de moi ?

Aphro : Aiolia passe beaucoup de temps à t'espionner après les entraînements.

Marine : C'était donc lui, cette impression d'être observée.

Aphro : Oui sauf aujourd'hui c'était moi. Angelo l'a mis KO. Rien de grave ne t'en fait pas. Cela nous laisse du temps. On va te remplumer, arranger ta coiffure, t'acheter des fringues du tonnerre qui feront ronronner ton minou dès qu'il jettera un coup d'œil sur toi.

Marine: Mais pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

Aphro : Parce que tu es une amie.

Marine : Aphro, merci. »

Aphrodite sourit de la tournure de la discussion et par la nomination de Marine à son égard. Il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance et d'ailleurs il la trouva fort sympathique. Il profiterait de cet après-midi pour se renseigner sur ses goûts comme le lui a demandé son crustacé.

Aphro eut une pensée pour Angelo et se demandait comment il se débrouillait avec le bouillant Lion et son entêté de frère.

****************

Après s'être enlevé les épines de sur son corps et désinfecté ses petites plaies, Angelo du Cancer monta chez son voisin le Lion.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra comme un forcené en poussant la porte des appartements avec brutalité. Technique Numéro un : arriver en force pour impressionner son prochain… Mais il n'y a avait pas âme qui vive dans le salon du félin. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte et de la lumière semblait s'y échapper de l'intérieure. Angelo s'y rendit et trouva Aiolia endormit paisiblement, sa respiration régulière mais ses yeux encore humides de probables et pitoyables larmes. Et comme l'aurait deviné Angelo, Aiolos se trouvait à ses côtés et regardait le cancer avec dureté :

« Aiolos : Que fais-tu ici ?

Angelo (calme) : N'ai-je pas le droit de m'enquérir de l'état de santé de l'un de mes collègues ?

Aiolos : Tu oublies à cause de qui il est dans cet état.

Angelo : J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je n'ai plus rien à me reprocher. Mais bon, ça m'a inquiété quand même alors je suis venu. Est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé ?

Aiolos : Oui, il n'a que des blessures légères. Ou du moins physiquement.

Angelo : Que veux-tu dire ?

Aiolos (caresse la tête d'Aiolia) : Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive plus à le comprendre. Autrefois je devinais tous ses soucis avant même qu'il ne me les dise. Il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous, alors que maintenant… »

Le ton d'Aiolos n'était plus dur mais empreint de tristesse. Il regardait son petit frère avec amour et nostalgie. Angelo se surprit à éprouver de la pitié mais aussi à les envier tous les deux. Aiolos continua :

« Aiolos : Il s'est réveillé en sursaut. Je l'ai calmé et expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a écouté puis m'a demandé anxieusement l'heure. Je lui ai dit puis il a éclaté en sanglot. Je n'ai pas compris, je l'ai bercé, rassuré. Il m'a demandé de quoi il avait l'air, je lui ai répondu qu'il était puissant et enviable. Ca l'a calmé et il s'est rendormi. Mais au fond de moi, il a plutôt l'air perdu comme un chaton apeuré.

Angelo : C'est exact, un chaton qui recherche de l'affection.

Aiolos : Mais pourtant je suis là.

Angelo : C'est vrai et il doit t'en être reconnaissant. Mais il attend plus que ça.

Aiolos (ton de nouveau dur) : Qu'est-ce que t'en sait, toi l'ex-assassin sans cœur ?

Angelo (tente de ne pas relever) : Je le sais, tout comme je sais qu'il faut que t'aille voir le Pope.

Aiolos : Le pope ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Angelo : J'en sais rien moi, il m'a demandé que tu ailles le voir. Peut-être pour savoir comment va ton frère. Je veille sur lui.

Aiolos : Et tu crois que je vais laisser mon précieux frère sous ta garde.

Angelo : T'as pas le choix, je suis là, Shaka est en méditation et les autres sont trop loin. Ca va, je vais pas le pincer.

Aiolos (pas convaincu) : Bon d'accord. Mais attention, si je retrouve quoi que ce soit…

Angelo : Ouais, ta flèche dans mon culs ou ce que tu voudras. Allez vas-y sinon le Pope sera pas content. Surtout qu'en ce moment, il semble pas au mieux de sa forme.

Aiolos : Comme tout le monde ici, sauf peut-être toi et Aphrodite, mais plus rien ne m'étonne de la part de gens comme vous. »

Angelo ne releva pas encore. Il s'impressionnait lui-même, car il n'avait jamais eu de patience et répondait en général du tac au tac. Mais il se devait de gagner la confiance du sagittaire pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Aiolia. Aiolos, lui le plus valeureux des golds, la légende du sanctuaire, sa loyauté et son sens du sacrifice… Comme les autres il n'était plus qu'une vieille lavette usée à cause de ses problèmes d'amour inavoués avec Saga des gémeaux, en plus d'être inquiet de l'état de son petit frère, pas en meilleure forme que lui. Il était avec le lion comme une mère qui couvait son enfant malade. Angelo ne s'y connaissait pas trop en sentiment mais il comprenait le sagittaire. Il se souvenait de sa jeune sœur Karina, malade du cœur depuis sa naissance. Leur mère portait toute son attention sur elle et ne cessait de la surprotéger. Toute l'organisation de la famille tournait autour d'elle, mais elle est morte à quatre ans. Sa mère, inconsolable, dépérit et son père, qui ne surmonta pas la perte de sa fille et de sa femme en plus de leur pauvreté, se suicida. Angelo, petit enfant de cinq ans, se retrouva seul avec juste un petit trésor : l'alliance de ses deux parents qu'il enferma dans le petit nounours de Karina. Le petit italien savait se débrouiller seul, car ses parents ne s'occupaient que de sa soeur. Adoptant un caractère fort pour prouver qu'il n'était pas faible comme sa famille. Les sentiments avait tué ses parents, alors lui n'en auraient pas.

Angelo se donna une gifle mentale. Quel idiot il avait été pendant tant d'années pour croire à une idiotie pareille ! Mais le passé était le passé. Il sourit malgré lui à Aiolos, ce qui décida le sagittaire à s'éclipser pour le laisser seul à seul avec Aiolia. Ce dernier semblait dormir paisiblement, serrant une peluche _Simba_ contre lui. Angelo sourit à cette image, regrettant de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sur lui. Mais bon, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, aussi alla-il remplir une bassine d'eau tiède qu'il lança sans ménagement sur le Lion. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, complètement confus, cherchant son air et effectuant des mouvements de brasse. Angelo explosa de rire puis Aiolia revint à lui :

« Aiolia : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi es-tu là et où est mon frère ?

Angelo : Woh là, molo le chaton. Tu me laisses le temps de répondre. Tu es chez toi, ton frère est parti voir le Pope et m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

Aiolia : Ca m'étonne qu'il t'ait demandé ça à toi. Et sache que je n'ai besoin de personne.

Angelo : Ah oui ! Tu ressembles pourtant à quelqu'un qui se néglige. Si ton frère laisse tout passer, ce n'est pas le cas avec moi. T'as l'air d'un pauvre minet faible, apeuré et abandonné dans un carton au milieu de nulle part. Comme veux-tu séduire avec ta face de déterré ? J'en connais une qui ne daignerait même pas lever la tête. Alors ne viens pas le dire que tu peux te débrouiller alors que tu es aussi immature qu'un gosse de quatre ans. »

Aiolia baissa la tête, c'est vrai qu'il ne faisait plus aucun effort. Angelo ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il le tira par le bras en dehors du lit et la poussa sans ménagement dans la salle de bain :

« Angelo : Fais ta toilette minou et vas-y franco sur le savon et le shampoing. Je te prépare le repas et viens pas me dire que t'a pas faim, je te le passerai pas les veines s'il le faut. On doit causer et n'essaie pas de me fausser compagnie. »

Technique numéro deux : ne pas faire dans la dentelle et ne pas laisser à son prochain le temps de s'exprimer.

* * *

Aiolos arriva au treizième temple après être passé par les temples : de la Vierge où Shaka méditait (où du moins il essayait car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer), de la Balance où Dohko faisait le ménage à fond comme tous les jours pour tuer le temps, du Scorpion où Milo était affalé sur son canapé à regarder un film avec de la bière et des chips, du sien vide bien sûr, du Capricorne où Shura écoutait sans cesse des chansons d'amour italienne, du verseau où Camus était plongé dans un livre fascinant de Kant, et du Poissons qui était vide.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire s'inclina devant Shion. Ce dernier ne portait plus que sa longue toge de Pope, plus de masque comme pour les femmes chevaliers. Aiolos put constater que les traits de l'Atlante étaient tirés et fatigués. Il semblait d'ailleurs surpris de le voir :

« Aiolos : Votre altesse, vous désiriez me voir ?

Shion : Quoi ? Mais pas du tout. Qui t'as dit ça ?

Aiolos : Angelo du Cancer, je lui ai confié la garde d'Aiolia. Je vous informe d'ailleurs qu'il va mieux.

Shion : Très bien. Bon, je ne voulais pas te voir particulièrement chevalier du Sagittaire mais puisque tu es là, je vais te confier une petite mission.

Aiolos : Mais… Et Aiolia ?

Shion : Tu viens de me dire qu'Angelo veillait sur lui. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air, c'est un brave homme alors fais-lui confiance.

Aiolos : Oui votre altesse. Quelle est cette mission ?

Shion : Trois fois rien, je voudrais que tu amènes à une petite villageoise de Rodorio un remède Atlante que j'ai préparé. Je vais te donner l'adresse, C'est une petite jeune demoiselle d'une douzaine d'année. Elle est seule chez elle avec son frère, sa mère est morte et son père travaille toute la journée. Cette pauvre gamine a une tumeur incurable alors je lui prépare ça pour la soulager, ils n'ont pas d'argent pour s'acheter des médicaments. Et puis elle adore les chevaliers, ça lui fera sans doute plaisir qu'un chevalier d'or vienne lui rendre visite.

Aiolos : Très bien votre Altesse, je remplirai cette mission avec fierté.

Shion (donne l'adresse et le remède) : Merci Aiolos et arrête avec les altesse, nous sommes en paix et j'ai un nom.

Aiolos (prend l'adresse et le remède) : Très bien Shion. »

Aiolos partit vers le village non sans passer par le temple de son frère où il découvrit Angelo en train de préparer des pâtes et lui informant que se frère se douchait.

****************

Si Aphrodite des Poissons espérait passer une bonne après-midi, et bien c'était râpé. Il lui fallut se battre pour faire manger Marine, notant un petit penchant de la jeune japonaise sur le poisson et le chocolat. Ensuite, elle l'emmena au coiffeur qui lui shampouina et brusha ses cheveux roux. Il eut un mal fou à la maquiller. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça et ne voulait pas. Il lui proposa juste d'essayer avec les échantillons et elle finit par céder. Le poisson la maquilla lui-même avec du fard à paupière rose discret, du mascara noir et un rouge à lèvre rose également très discret aussi. Cela plus finalement à Marine : une petite touche discrète de romantisme et elle accepta d'acheter le maquillage.

Devant la boutique de lingerie, l'Aigle rougit et Aphro n'insista pas. Mais Marine était aussi difficile avec les vêtements, non habituée aux robes et jupes ou jeans tendance. Elle s'habillait toujours classique et cela lui convenait très bien, voulant se sentir à l'aise.

On était en plein été et Aphro lui colla sur le dos une robe à bretelle, marron avec des fleurs roses et du voile qui lui descendait jusqu'au cheville et qui s'harmoniât très bien avec son maquillage et son corps musclé. Quoique un peu grande mais Aphro espérait qu'elle allait reprendre un peu de poids. En sortant de la cabine d'essayage vêtue ainsi, elle voulut protester mais direct plusieurs sifflements d'hommes qui étaient dans la boutique retentirent, ce qui réveilla la jalousie de leur femme :

« Homme (à Aphro) : C'est une belle poupée que t'a là.

Marine (coup de poing à l'homme) : Ne m'appelle pas poupée.

Aphro (paye à la caisse) : On y va, garde cette robe, elle te va à ravir.

Marine : Mais… »

Marine n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'elle fut tirée en dehors de la boutique de vêtements pour aller à une plus loin de chaussures. Aphro lui mit une paire de chaussure à talon un peu trop haut à son goût. Mais là pareil plusieurs sifflements se firent entendre. Entre la coiffure, le maquillage, la robe et les chaussures, Marine était vraiment séduisante. Elle se regarda dans une glace et se demanda si ça à plairait aussi à Aiolia :

« Aphro : Le seul moyen c'est d'aller le voir.

Marine : Mais où ?

Aphro : Viens, on va aller se manger une bonne glace et après on s'arrangera pour créer un scène romantique.

Marine : Merci Aphro. AAAAH.

Aphro (rattrape Marine qui tombe) : T'as pas l'habitude. C'est vrai que t'a moins d'aisance de mouvement avec ta robe et c'est pas facile avec les talons.

Marine : les talons des femmes chevaliers sont différents, là c'est carrément impossible de marcher.

Aphro : C'est l'habitude, soutiens toi à mon bras. »

****************

Aiolos se rendit donc à Rodorio pour donner ce remède. Il espérait que cela ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps, juste donner le médicament et partir. Car il avait beau essayé, il n'arrivait pas à être tranquille.

Il frappa à la porte de la modeste petite maison et un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année vint lui ouvrir. Il regarda le Sagittaire d'abord d'un œil soupçonneux puis il se détendit quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un chevalier d'or. En effet, Aiolos avait revêtis son amure pour faire bonne impression.

Le jeune homme conduisit le grec jusqu'à une chambre sombre où était assise une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, pâle, qui semblait fatiguée mais qui souriait à pleines dents :

« Fille : Soyez le bienvenue chevalier. Je suis une veinarde, la chance que j'ai d'avoir la visite d'un des célèbres chevaliers d'or, un des hommes les plus fort du monde. En plus c'est le légendaire Sagittaire.

Aiolos (flatté) : Eh bien, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Fille : Pour moi vous l'êtes, je vous adore tous. Ilyas, ne reste pas planté là, prépare un thé à monsieur.

Ilyas (le frère) : Mais il n'y en a plus.

Fille : Et bien va en acheter. Laisse moi un peu seule avec lui.

Ilyas : Mais…

Fille : Je risque rien voyons, c'est un chevalier d'or.

Ilyas : Bon d'accord, je vous la confie. »

Le jeune homme, malgré la fait qu'il ne pourrait absolument rien contre lui regarda Aiolos avec un regard disant _prend soin d'elle et fais attention_. Aiolos sourit, il retrouva en ce jeune garçon l'attitude exacte que lui avait avec son jeune frère. Et pourtant c'est la petite sœur en question qui l'avait chassé :

« Fille : Enfin débarrassé, je suis contente que vous soyez là. Cela va lui permettre de prendre un peu l'air et moi de souffler.

Aiolos : Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles et quel âge as-tu ?

Fille : Je m'appelle Eliona et j'ai douze ans. Et pour répondre à la question qui viendra bientôt, oui je sais que je suis malade et que je vais mourir.

Aiolos (surpris devant tant de calme) : Et… Comment tu le vis ?

Eliona (hausse les épaules) : Normal, que voulez-vous que je vous réponde ? On ne peut rien y faire alors j'ai décidé de vivre ma vie comme je le sens, comme j'en ai toujours rêvé. Ce remède m'aide à apaiser mes douleurs. C'est un mélange d'herbe que seul le Pope connaît et toute les semaine il m'en amène. Il est très bon mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir. Il doit être occupé, c'est toujours un garde qui vient. Mais aujourd'hui je suis contente que ce soit vous.

Aiolos : Ton frère a l'air plus anxieux que toi.

Eliona : Ilyas est très bon avec moi. C'est quasiment lui qui m'a élevée. Notre mère est morte en me donnant la vie et papa travaille très dur. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi et me voir malade comme ça… Je crois qu'il a du mal à le supporter.

Aiolos : C'est normal, je le comprends car moi aussi je suis un grand frère.

Eliona : Vous le comprenez à lui, mais à moi vous ne me comprenez pas. J'aime beaucoup mon frère mais il m'empêche de vivre. Il me surprotège et encore plus depuis que je suis malade. Mais moi j'aspire à plus de liberté et d'indépendance, ainsi que de moments intimes.

Aiolos : Pourquoi ne lui en as-tu pas parlé ?

Eliona : Je n'ose pas, je ne veux pas le blesser. Je suppose que c'est toujours comme ça avec les grands frères. »

Aiolos s'arrêta soudain de parler et observa la jeune fille. L'attitude de son frère Ilyas était la même que lui à l'égard d'Aiolia. Mais comme elle, Aiolia n'avait jamais manifesté quelconque mécontentement. Leurs cas sont un peu différends puisque le sagittaire était mort mais… Qu'en penses Aiolia ? Est-ce que lui aussi se sent étouffé mais n'ose rien dire de peur de le vexer. Aiolos fut interrompu dans ses pensées en attendant un porte claquer :

« Eliona (tout sourire) : Revoilà Ilyas, on va pouvoir prendre ce thé.

Aiolos (revient à lui) : Euh oui…

Eliona (timidement) : Monsieur le chevalier… Êtes-vous occupé cet après-midi ?

Aiolos : Euh… Non.

Eliona : Est-ce que vous pourriez rester avec nous. On irait se promener. Mon frère ne me laisse quasiment jamais sortir, mais si vous êtes là…

Aiolos : D'accord. »

Aiolos ne sait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il n'avait pas pu résister aux yeux suppliant d'Eliona. En réalité il lui tardait de retrouver son cadet mais cette petite l'avait intrigué. Il était prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir et lui donner une fin de vie la plus heureuse possible.

* * *

Heureusement qu'Aiolos n'était pas rentré au temple du lion car ce qui devait arriver arriva. Angelo et Aiolia étaient en train de se battre comme des gamins, la force physique en plus. Shaka qui déjà avait du mal à se concentrer, essaya de trouver la paix devant une tasse de thé et la mélodieuse musique qui ressemblait à : _tape, cogne, tabasse, mange toi ça, brûle mon cosmos _:

« Shaka : J'ai toujours dit qu'Aiolia avait d'étrange goût en matière de musique. »

C'est sûr que cela changeait des musiques de relaxation qui tournait en boucle dans le temple de la vierge mais nous ne nous élargiront pas sur le sujet, revenons-en à nos catcheur… Euh je veux dire chevalier.

Angelo était sur Aiolia qu'il maintenait au sol. Après tout c'était le lion qui avait commencé pensa Angelo. Alors que lui en était à sa deuxième assiette de spaghetti bolognaise, Aiolia faisait tourner sa fourchette dans sa première n'y ayant même pas goutté. Angelo lui reprocha que c'était un sacrilège de laisser des pâtes refroidir et Aiolia enchaîna que c'était un sacrilège de forcer les gens à ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Usant de toute la patience et la délicatesse qu'il put, Angelo enfourna de force les pâtes dans le ventre du lion qui les régurgita aussitôt l'assiette terminée. Angelo pesta encore que c'était un sacrilège de rendre un si bon repas.

Essayant de se calmer, Angelo tenta de faire tirer les vers du vers à Aiolia mais ce dernier restait muet comme une carpe. Il se mit alors à dire qu'il s'était fait toute les servantes du sanctuaire et même les femmes chevalier et qu'il aimait particulièrement les asiatique. Aiolia ne crut pas une seule seconde que Marine avait cédé à ses avances. Mais au lieu que cet idiot de lion pense que l'ex-assassin avait menti, il pensait plutôt qu'il avait violé Marine. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils en sont venus aux poings. Angelo qui craignait de subir la férocité des crocs du lion tentant de lui faire comprendre que c'était une blague et que jamais il lui viendrait à l'esprit de se faire Marine de l'Aigle. Prenant ça comme une insulte envers sa dulcinée, Aiolia redoubla ses attaques sur un Angelo qui ne se laissait pas faire le provoquait en lui demandait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi dès qu'il s'agissait de Marine. Aiolia en perdit son attention comme le matin, ce qui permit à Angelo de l'immobiliser au sol :

« Angelo : C'est bon tu es calmé ?

Aiolia (se débat) : Bon sang… Espèce de…

Angelo : oui sale type ou ce que tu veux. J'en ai entendu d'autre avec ma carrière. Je n'en suis pas fier mais bon.

Aiolia : Tu n'es qu'un… Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?

Angelo : Mais je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi le fautif. Tu fais souffrir Marine et toi-même, et ton frère en plus qui s'inquiète pour toi. Mes méthodes sont peut-être pas génial mais elles sont efficaces. Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider, alors arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Aiolia (se laisse aller maintenant) : Pourquoi ?

Angelo : Pff, j'en sais trop rien. Mais ça me plait pas cette ambiance.

Aiolia : Marine, je l'aime depuis des années mais depuis notre résurrection elle n'est pas venu me voir. Alors comme on s'était disputé, j'ai pensé quelle voulait plus me voir.

Angelo : Et pourquoi c'est elle qui viendrait et non pas l'inverse. Si tu l'aimes dis-lui franchement. C'est pas compliqué %£$$&. Un sourire sincère, un bouquet de fleur et c'est dans la poche.

Aiolia : Si c'était si simple.

Angelo : Mais bien sûr. Allez lève toi espèce de lopette. Habille-toi mieux que ça. On ira chercher un bouquet de fleur dans un champs et ensuite tu te débrouilles ; »

Angelo se dit qu'Aiolia devait vraiment être au bout du rouleau pour ne pas répondre à ses insultes. Mou comme il était, c'était pas gagné. Alors, il choisit lui-même les fringues pour le lion, non sans faire passer la remarque que les italiens étaient plus stylés que les grecs.

***************

Après une bonne glace où Aphrodite remarqua que Marine reprenait couleur, assurance et gourmandise, ils se décidèrent à aller ranger la maison de la jeune femme. Ayant toujours du mal à marcher, Marine se soutenait au bras du poisson, ce qui attira l'œil jaloux d'hommes envers Aphro et de femmes envers Marine. Même d'hommes envers Marine mais bon. Aphro était amusé par la situation mais Marine baissait la tête et rougissait.

En arrivant au niveau du cabanon, Aphro s'arrêta net. Marien leva les yeux et eut un sursaut de surprise. Aiolia se trouva près de chez elle en compagnie d'Angelo et un bouquet de fleur à la main. En voyant la japonaise si bien vêtue et au bras du poisson, Aiolia eut un regard d'abord triste puis énervé. Il jeta rageusement les fleurs au sol et s'enfuit :

« Marine : Aiolia. »

Marien lâcha la bras d'Aphro et passa à côté d'Angelo qui jetait un regard dur au poisson. Marine poursuivit comme elle put le lion. Elle était très rapide et put le rattraper mais sa tenue l'empêcher de se déplacer comme elle voulait. Elle l'appelait par son nom, ce qui l'étonna elle-même car elle l'avait toujours considéré avec respect et appelé « chevalier ».

Aiolia savait qu'elle le suivait mais son entêtement faisait qu'il ne cessait de courir. Il ne pouvait lutter contre ses larmes et il ne voulait pas montrer cette image à Marine. Mais soudain, il entendit comme le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe. Il se retourna et vit que Marine avait trébuché du haut de ses talons et qu'elle se tenait la cheville. Son amour l'emportant, il alla vers elle.

*****************

Angelo et Aphro se regardaient toujours devant la maison de Marine. Aphro ne comprenait pas ce regard dur à son égard et ne pouvant supporter cette tension, il se décida à briser le silence :

« Aphro : Tu fais quoi là au juste ?

Angelo : La ferme, tu n'as pas suivi mes instructions. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de transformer Marine en reine de beauté et par-dessus le marché et la draguer mais uniquement de l'espionner. C'est pas compliqué &]ù$.

Aphro : Parle-moi autrement tu veux. Je choisis moi-même comment je procède parce qu'avec toi, on y est encore dans dix ans. Marine était dans un état épouvantable, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. D'ailleurs, t'a qu'à regarder l'état de sa maison.

Angelo : J'ai passé une après-midi épouvantable avec ce crétin d'Aiolia, il était sur le point de déclarer sa flamme et tu as tout gâché.

Aphro : Ah oui, sache que Marine s'est faite belle juste pour Aiolia. Je te rassure que je ne suis pas intéressé par elle. Elle commençait à retrouver son énergie. Et là elle course Aiolia. Elle est bien plus rapide que lui, tu devines comment ça va finir.

Angelo : Y a intérêt car j'en ai marre de cette famille de mongols. Déjà j'ai du me dépatouiller comme j'ai pu pour gicler le grand frère, puis j'ai du user des poings. Des trucs pareils, pas tous les jours SVP.

Aphro : Au lieu de râler, si on allait voir comment où ils en sont les tourtereaux.

Angelo : Toi j'aurai ma vengeance, mais chez moi cette fois. »

* * *

Aiolia se précipita sans réfléchir aux pieds de Marine et commença à lui examiner la cheville. Ses gestes maladroits, et son stress à se retrouver si prêt de l'élue de son cœur, firent mal à Marine qui grimaçait en silence. Aiolia remarqua que la robe de la japonaise s'était remontée et qu'on voyait une partie de ses cuisses. Le lion trembla comme jamais et lutta de toutes ses force pour relever la tête mais à nouveau il se heurta au décolleté de Marine. Sa respiration était saccadée, il s'accrochait aux touffes d'herbe et sentait son désir monter, tel un vrai lion en chaleur.

Marine, qui avait trop peur qu'il ne s'enfuit à nouveau, lui attrapa la tête et la cala contre sa poitrine, ce qui redoubla la respiration saccadée et les tremblements du lion qui se sentait serré dans son pantalon :

« Marine : Pardonne-moi.

Aiolia (bégaye): P… Pou… Pourquoi ?

Marine : Pour ce que je t'ai dit à mon anniversaire. C'était si gentil de ta part de penser à moi. Je n'ai aucune excuse à donner.

Aiolia (bégaye) : Ah… Oui la peluche… J'y pensais même plus. J'ai été impoli de pas venir te voir… depuis qu'on est mort… euh vivant.

Marine : Tu te sens bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Aiolia : Ou… Oui. »

Pendant ce temps, bien caché derrière un buisson et dissimulant leur cosmos, Angelo et Aphrodite épiaient. Aphrodite était content de la tournure de la situation mais Angelo bouait d'impatience et ne cessait de balancer des insultes du genre :_ coincé de félin, idiot fini et non récupérable, mais embrasse-là %$£&._

Aiolia cessa de penser et laissa son cœur guider ses mouvements. Il enlaça Marine et lui caressa le dos. Elle frissonna et resserra son étreinte. Il releva la tête et ses yeux verts fixèrent les yeux bleus foncés de la rousse. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait son visage :

« Aiolia : Ô par Athéna, tu es si belle. Comment ai-je pu rester aveugle si longtemps ? Comment ne suis-je pas devenu fou, alors que depuis si longtemps je t'aime.

Marine : Comment ?

Aiolia : Je t'aime.

Marine (rapproche ta tête de celle d'Aiolia) : Dis le encore.

Aiolia : Je t'aime Marine, je t'ai toujours aimé, je te veux comme femme.

Marine (gorge nouée) : Aiolia, chevalier du lion, je t'aime aussi. »

Puis le Lion retrouva ses instincts de chasseur et de félin et embrassa Marine avec fougue et amour. Il la renversa sur le sol et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, faisant entrer sa langue en contact avec la sienne. Marine répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue et la même envie. Chacun goûtant à l'autre et faisant la comparaison avec ce qu'ils avaient imaginés :

« Angelo : VICTOI…

Aphro (plaque sa main sur la bouche d'Angelo) : T'es fou ! Tu veux te faire remarquer. »

Angelo acquiesça puis se replaça correctement. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte à quel point le buisson était petit et qu'il était séré au poisson. Il sentit comme la veille ses hormones monter et son corps réagir. Mais cela fut de courte durée car le lion se redressa et sourit à Marine qui ne comprenait pas. Il se tourna vers un buisson et… :

« Aiolia : LIGHTENING PLASMA.

Angelo et Aphro (s'envolant au loin) : Une fois de plus le duo du Styx s'envole vers d'autres ciel (oui je sais que c'est pas ma réplique. Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient exactement mais je le salue au passage).

Aiolia : Bande de voyeur, occupez-vous de vos fesses nom d'un chat.

Marine : Hihihi.

Aiolia (revient vers Marine) : Allez ma belle, je vais te porter jusqu'à chez Mü qui va te soigner ta cheville en un coup de cosmos. »

Marine avait l'intention de marcher juste soutenu par Aiolia mais ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et la porta comme une princesse. Elle voulut protester mais finalement elle laissa aller sa tête contre le torse puissant de son lion.

******************

Et quand même, revenons voir où en est notre couple, enfin duo préféré. L'attaque d'Aiolia les avait projeté dans un arbre couvert d'épine comme Angelo avait déjà fait l'expérience :

« Aphro (tout content) : Victoire, on est les meilleurs. Et un de casé, un.

Angelo (râlant) : Sale chat, stupide matou et son zoziaux de malheur. Aucun respect pour celui qui l'a aidé. Ingrat va, j'aurai ma revanche minou de pacotille.

Aphro : Fais pas cette tête, on a réussi.

Angelo : Et comment. Moi qui pensait que ce serait eux les plus simple, j'ose même pas imaginer les autres. Galère je te dis. »

Conclusion : Le vrai plaisir de la dispute, c'est la réconciliation (Guy Bedos)

*****************

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A très bientôt pour un prochain couple… Si d'ici là nos poisson et cancer sont sortis de leur arbre.


	3. L'amour n'a pas d'âge

Suite à leur glorieuse réussite, le chevalier des Poissons décida d'aller fêter ça. Il força donc Angelo à l'accompagner dans une boîte branché d'Athènes, où Aphro but sans soif et dansait sensuellement, s'attirant le regard charmé de femmes et d'hommes. Certains s'en arrêtait juste au regard, n'osant aller plus loin en voyant la face de tueur enragé d'un italien. D'autres avait l'audace et le courage inconscient de vouloir danser où se frotter trop près du suédois. Ceux là étaient illico entraînés dehors et n'oserai plus sortir avant un long moment tellement la peur les submergerai. Quand Aphro s'en rendit compte, il regarda Angelo avec mécontentement :

« Aphro : C'est quoi ton problème ? Laisse les bon sang.

Angelo : Ca te plait d'être prisé par tout le monde. T'es un chevalier d'or, alors un peu de dignité bon sang.

Aphro : T'es jaloux…

Angelo : QUOI ?

Aphro : parce que j'ai du succès et pas toi.

Angelo (coi devant cette remarque) : Pff, m'en fiche que personne s'intéresse à moi.

Aphro : Mais, à moi tu m'intéresse. Allez viens danser joli rital. »

Angelo se fit tirer à contrecœur sur la piste de danse et pas de chance encore pour l'italien, le DJ lançait un des rares mais réels slow. Aphrodite était aux anges et s'empressa d'attraper Angelo par le cou et de se coller à lui. Le cancer rougit et sentait déjà son corps réagir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était dans les bras du plus beau des chevaliers. Heureusement qu'Aphro avait l'alcoolémie à un taux sévère et qu'il n'apercevait plus trop ce qui se passait. Car sinon, il aurait entendu les palpitations d'Angelo, de la sueur sur son visage et son dos, des frissons au moindre mini mouvement d'Aphro, en plus de la masse dure qui pressait contre la cuisse du poisson. Poisson qui d'ailleurs se sentait bien et en sécurité dans les bras d'Angelo. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette impression de bien-être et de sécurité, comme les enfants avec leurs parents. Mais le suédois n'avait pas connu sa mère et son père, il n'osait même pas y penser. Cette douce sensation ajoutée à la musique douce le fit s'assoupir dans les bras du Cancer, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte quand il sentit tout le poids d'Aphro sur ses bras. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin et en plus demain fallait se lever pour l'entraînement. Sans faire attention aux drôles de regard, Angelo prit Aphro dans ses bras et quitta la discothèque. Lui était en pleine forme et ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine. Il entreprit donc de rentrer à pied au sanctuaire, monta toutes les marches jusqu'au dernier temple avec le poisson paisiblement endormi. Au niveau du temple du lion, il entendit comme des rires et des gémissements. Finalement tout se passait pour le mieux. Au moment où il allait quitter le temple, Aiolia arriva par derrière en robe de chambre :

« Aiolia : Bonsoir.

Angelo (qui n'avait pas digéré l'ingratitude du lion) : Salut.

Aiolia : Vous revenez de boîte ?

Angelo : Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ?

Aiolia : Ca va ! Je me suis juste dit que demain, je me porterai garant de votre retard à l'entraînement. Après ce que t'a fait pour moi, enfin pour nous.

Angelo : De rien mec. Ok pour demain, t'es un pote.

Aiolia : Ce n'est rien. Bonne nuit. »

Angelo continua sa montée l'esprit plus léger. Lui il s'en fichait mais cela lui aurait fait mal au cœur qu'Aphro dusse se lever alors qu'il avait peu dormi, et arriver cerné et avec une mine épouvantable à l'entraînement.

Il posa délicatement le poisson dans son lit et le borda. Il trouva qu'il était vraiment beau endormi Au moment où il allait sortir, il entendit :

« Aphro (qui rêve) : Père, vous me faîtes mal. Non, je ne veux pas faire ça.

Angelo : Aphro… »

En se rapprochant, le poisson semblait de nouveau calme mais il voyait comme des larmes sortir de ses yeux clos. Il les essuya avec douceur et s'en alla le cœur lourd. Arrivé chez lui, il frappa à nouveau sur sa table qui cette fois céda :

« Angelo : Ce %$£&}, il n'a quand même pas… »

Angelo ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il alla donc à la plage pour se baigner dans l'eau froide de la nuit, histoire de calmer sa rage et ses envies.

*****************

Le lendemain, Aphrodite et Angelo arrivèrent donc en retard à l'entraînement. Aphro rayonnant et Angelo complètement nase et pour cause, quand enfin vers huit heures il avait réussi à s'endormir, il fut réveillé par un poisson suédois sautant sur son lit.

Le pauvre Cancer, en plus de ça, à peine avait-il fait un pas dans l'arène qu'Aiolia le provoqua. Et cette fois, le lion eut largement le dessus, ne laissant à Angelo d'autres choix que celui de capituler.

Le lion et le cancer remontèrent dans les estrades et descendirent Shura et Aldébaran. A ce moment là, Shion arriva dans un éclat doré et comme la veille, Dohko de la balance se raidit et baissa la tête. L'ex-bélier passa à côté de lui sans un regard, ce qui accentua a face triste du chinois.

Le pope venait juste voir Aiolos pour savoir si cela s'était bien passé avec la petite Eliona. Ce dernier répondit positivement et informa même qu'il reviendrait la voir dans l'après-midi. Le sagittaire semblait plus léger depuis que son frère allait mieux. Aphro constata que Saga semblait intéressé mais rien de plus pour le moment. Le poisson retourna son attention sur la balance, toujours tête baissée puis lança un regard entendu à Angelo.

Shion salua tous ses collègues et repassa à côté de Dohko sans un regard ou une parole. Eux qui pourtant étaient de très vieux amis. Dès qu'il eut disparu, la balance se leva, s'excusa et s'enfuit de l'arène sous l'œil incompréhensif des autres, sauf bien sûr de notre duo du Styx.

*******************

Plus tard chez Aphro, après un repas préparé par Angelo, les deux signes d'eau étaient comme au premier jour de leur mission assis devant un café :

« Aphro : Je suppose que nous sommes d'accord tous les deux pour s'occuper de nos doyens Shion et Dohko.

Angelo : Doyen, c'est peu de le dire. Ces types sont la preuve même que les dinosaures ont existé.

Aphro : Angie, n'exagère pas voyons. Et puis cessons de les traiter comme des vieux croûtons. Leur corps redevenus jeunes sont vraiment sexy.

Angelo : Ouais, dans le doute j'en ai quand même commandé du viagra.

Aphro : Bonne initiative mais je persiste à dire que c'est inutile.

Angelo : Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

Aphro : Parce que je l'ai vu.

Angelo (recrache son café) : Quoi ? Où ? Ne me dis pas que tu mates le Pope en secret aux thermes.

Aphro : Ah tiens j'y avais pas pensé.

Angelo (s'emporte) : MAIS CA VA PAS NON !

Aphro : mais pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Angelo (boude) : Rien… Mais bon, c'est vrai que tu l'as vu ?

Aphro : Juste de derrière en fait. Tu savais toi que sous son imposante toge, le Pope ne porte absolument rien.

Angelo : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Aphro : L'avantage d'ouvrir un peu les yeux. Quand le Pope remonte les marches de ce temple au palais, le vent n'est pas toujours en sa faveur, laissant parfois entrapercevoir une belle paire de fesses blanche bien ferme. Si tentante qu'on aurait envie…

Angelo (le coupe) : Mais t'es pas bien. Ca va pas de fantasmer sur un ancêtre.

Aphro : Je ne faisais qu'exposer mon point de vue. Donc tu peux ranger ton viagra, on en aura pas besoin à mon avis.

Angelo : Ouais. Donc comment faire pour caser notre supérieur à celui qui pendant des décennies a patiemment attendu devant une cascade. Purée, moi au bout de cinq minute, j'en aurai eu marre.

Aphro : Ne compare pas vos patiences. Faudrait voir ce qu'ils font de leur journée.

Angelo : Pas compliqué, le mouton a la tête plongée dans ses dossiers et le chintoque passe son temps à faire le ménage. Pff, revivre pour jouer les astiqueuses, pitoyable.

Aphro : Il tient à rester cloîtré dans son temple en dehors des entraînements, et pour tuer le temps, il a trouvé ça.

Angelo : Il doit vraiment manquer d'imagination le vieux débris. Avec tout ce qui existe de nos jours, faudrait qu'il se mette à la page. Faire le ménage, sérieux, je vais lui demander de le faire chez moi si ça l'amuse tant.

Aphro (une ampoule au-dessus de la tête) : J'ai trouvé. Il n'y a pas que toi qui es un génie, mais je reconnais que tu m'as guidé sur la voie.

Angelo : Et c'est quoi ton idée ? Qu'on puisse rigoler un bon coup.

Aphro : N'oublie pas que tu es chez moi. La leçon ne t'a pas suffi ?

Angelo : Tu me crois assez idiot pour tomber deux fois dans le même piège. »

En une fraction de seconde, Aphrodite était dans son jardin et constata avec étonnement que ses roses étaient bien là. Ne comprenant pas, il tenta de les appeler mais elles ne bougèrent pas :

« Aphro (pas content du tout) : Qu'as-tu fait à mes chéris ?

Angelo : Oh rien de méchant, j'ai envoyé leur âmes au puit des enfers.

Aphro (perplexe) : Ca a une âme une rose ?

Angelo : Ben c'est un végétal donc un être vivant. Faut croire que oui.

Aphro : Ramène les immédiatement.

Angelo : Que nenni, pas tant que je serai là. Et puis vois le bon coté des choses, cela donne une petite touche de douceur aux êtres qui s'en vont pour ne plus revenir.

Aphro (fait le moue) : Hum bon, ça va pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois, je les protègerai.

Angelo : Ouais c'est ça. Bon alors c'est quoi ton idée ?

Aphro (se rassied) : Et bien puisque notre pèse-personne sur patte se plait à nettoyer, je vais le faire astiquer moi. Il pourrait soulager les domestiques en faisant… Les thermes par exemple.

Angelo : Ah ça y est, je vois où tu veux en venir.

Aphro : Le tout c'est de le convaincre. Je m'en charge. Toi tu pourrais te renseigner auprès des servantes pour savoir à quelle heure notre cher et vénéré Pope prend ses bains quotidiens.

Angelo (tout content) : Quelle bonne idée, comme ça j'en chope une au passage et ce soir…

Aphro : Angie !

Angelo : Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit cette fois ?

Aphro : Je t'ai dit d'aller te renseigner, pas de draguer.

Angelo : J'ai le droit d'y ajouter ma sauce comme toi pour Aiolia et Marine.

Aphro (fulminant de colère) : Moi c'était différent, c'était pour aider Marine. Mais là il s'agit que de ton intérêt personnel.

Angelo : Si on a pas le droit à un lot de consolation avec ce boulot de $£&#%.

Aphro (toujours furieux) : Oh et puis fais comme tu veux, je ne suis pas ton amant après tout. Je me fiche bien de ce que tu fais de tes fesses. »

Aphrodite alla laver les tasses et s'en alla vers le temple de la balance sans un mot au Cancer. Angelo s'en voulut, il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il allait se faire une servante. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Il avait dit ça pour voir la réaction du poisson mais il ne voulait pas le blesser ainsi. Quand Aphro devient muet, c'est qu'il est vraiment furax. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était de mettre le plan en marche. C'est pourquoi il se leva pour aller vers le treizième temple, non sans se promettre de se faire excuser auprès du beau suédois par une technique dont seuls des génies comme lui, italiens de surcroît, avaient le secret.

* * *

Aphrodite dégagea avec rage une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'Angelo se fasse toutes les femmes du Sanctuaire ? Oui, il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Mais par Athéna, pourquoi ce besoin systématique de vouloir sentir sa présence à ses côtés ? Pourquoi quand il le quittait, il lui tardait de le revoir ? Ce désir brûlant qui naissait en lui quand à peine une parcelle de son corps entrait en contact avec le sien ? Et pourquoi, quand il le regardait, pensait-il qu'il était le meilleur des hommes alors qu'il n'était qu'une brute cynique et impolie ? :

« Aphro : Crétin de Cancer, abruti d'italien, tu es en train de me faire devenir chèvre. »

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jovial poisson de réagir de la sorte. Il se ressaisit et se calma au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les marches en passant par les temples : du Verseau où Camus repassait avec délicatesse son linge ; Du Capricorne où Shura était concentré dans un bouquin d'apprentissage de la langue italienne ; Du sagittaire qui était vide, son occupant était parti voir la petite Eliona ; Et du Scorpion où Milo faisait la sieste, l'air profondément endormi avec sur sa poitrine un livre de Freud (quoi de plus soporifique).

Arrivé enfin à destination, Aphro tenta de cacher son trouble actuel et de faire comme il faisait d'habitude, c'est-à-dire s'inviter sans prévenir, avec sa joie de vivre que tout le monde connaissait :

« Aphro : Dohko, mon ami.

Dohko (qui faisait la poussière sur le buffet) : Aphrodite, que fais-tu là ?

Aphro (sourire enjôleur) : Et bien j'ai eu une envie soudaine de ton superbe thé chinois. Tu serais un chou si tu m'en faisais une théière. Oh mais tu es occupé peut-être ?

Dohko (qui comme les autres ne résiste pas à ce sourire) : Mais non, je ne fais rien de spécial. Installe-toi, je te le prépare.

Aphro : Merci. »

Aphrodite s'installa donc à genoux devant la table basse et regarda autour de lui. Les appartements de la balance étaient d'une propreté impeccable. Le ménage était fait à fond tous les jours. Cela en devenait suspect mais personne n'avait fait la moindre remarque. De toute façon, chacun était trop préoccupé par ses propres soucis pour s'intéresser à son voisin.

Dohko revint donc portant un plateau avec une théière fumante et deux tasses :

« Aphro : Merci mon chou. De tout le sanctuaire, ton thé est le meilleur.

Dohko : Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Le thé vert de Shion est bien meilleur.

Aphro : Tu l'as déjà goûté ?

Dohko : Il y longtemps. Très longtemps.

Aphro : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il devait être occupé, avec l'entraînement de Mü, puis après sa mort… »

Aphro constata que Dohko gardait la tête baissée et qu'il s'était davantage raidi dès qu'il entendit parler de la mort tragique du généreux Shion par Saga :

« Aphro (confus) : Je suis désolé…

Dohko : Ce n'est rien. Ca a été très dur mais c'est passé. Et puis il est revenu maintenant alors je n'ai plus à m'en faire pour lui.

Aphro : Il était ton meilleur ami ?

Dohko : Mon meilleur ami… Oui, c'est ça, mon très vieil ami. Comment oublier quelqu'un comme lui ?

Aphro : Si vous êtes de si bon amis que ça, pourquoi vous ne vous êtres pas vu depuis notre résurrection ?

Dohko : Il est très occupé…

Aphro (le coupe) : Ce n'est pas une excuse. Une amitié de plus deux cents ans négligée par quelques papiers, je n'y crois pas.

Dohko : Je ne tiens pas à me justifier.

Aphro : Bon, comme tu voudras. Je suis venu pour le thé mais aussi pour autre chose. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Dohko : Je t'écoute.

Aphro : Tu sembles bien aimer le ménage ?

Dohko : Je m'ennuie un peu quand je suis pas de garde. Alors je m'occupe.

Aphro : Oui mais ici c'est nickel de chez nickel. Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être tu pourrais aider les domestiques au palais. C'est un peu la pénurie en ce moment.

Dohko : Les aider, mais pour quoi ?

Aphro : Et bien elles m'ont dit que c'était pas toujours facile pour elle de faire le ménage aux thermes. Elles sont débordées. Comme t'aimes bien cet endroit, je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserai.

Dohko : faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Aphro : Mais je leur ai déjà promis que tu les aiderais.

Dohko : Quoi ?

Aphro (petite voix convaincante) : Tu verrais comme elles sont débordées. Tu ne vas pas faillir à la promesse que je leur ai faite, elles seraient tellement déçues.

Dohko : Aphro ! »

L'ex vieux maître regarda le poisson avec mécontentement mais se radoucit en voyant la mine désolée et suppliante du jeune suédois. C'est vrai qu'il avait un joli minois et il était difficile de résister à quoi que ce soit. Cela n'aurai en aucun cas dérangé la balance, toujours prêt à rendre service. Mais se savoir au treizième et donc géographiquement près de Shion le rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il avait le malheur de le croiser.

Dohko savait, il savait depuis si longtemps qu'il aimait son pair. Depuis la dernière guerre sainte. Mais jeune, il était si timide et Shion avait du succès autant auprès des hommes que des femmes. Puis la mission donnée par Athéna, le mésopéthaménos (j'espère que je me trompe pas). Cela lui permit de s'éloigner de l'objet de son cœur, mais tout en gardant contact avec lui grâce à la télépathie. Cela lui convient, pendant des décennies, il enfouie son amour au plus profond de lui, essayant au moins de ne pas briser cette amitié qui lui était chère. C'était ça ou rien.

Cependant, Dohko crut qu'il allait tout déballer, sa jalousie l'emportant presque quand, il y a une vingtaine d'année, Shion annonça fièrement qu'il avait une relation avec une femme, et qu'il se sentait en forme malgré son âge avancé. Dohko fulminait mais se retint. Il ne voulait pas couper ce fil fragile qui le reliait encore à Shion. Tout sembla s'arranger quand l'ex-bélier lui appris la mort tragique de la femme en question.

Puis avec l'arrivée de Mü dans sa vie, Shion consacrait moins de temps à son ami de toujours. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier vienne le solliciter pour des conseils. Dohko avait trouvé un bébé par là, mais il ne savait pas du tout s'en occuper et ignorait même le sexe de l'enfant. Le bélier vint à sa rescousse, lui maintenant habitué après s'être occupé de Mü. Le bébé en question était une petite fille, et donc Dohko lui donna le nom de sa défunte mère dont il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir : Shunreï. Pendant deux jours à jouer les apprentis nounous, ce fut un grand moment de plaisir et de fous rires entre les deux vieux amis. Une complicité retrouvée qui fit chaud au cœur du chinois. Leur allure n'était pus vraiment à désirer, mais la balance trouvait toujours Shion magnifique avec ses longs cheveux gris et ses yeux violets. Un long regard puis il s'en alla, promettant de revenir bientôt puisqu'il avait l'intention de léguer la place de Pope à un des deux nouveaux chevaliers d'or des gémeaux ou du sagittaire, respectivement Saga ou Aiolos. Il le laissa partir le cœur léger, plein d'espoir de le revoir très vite… Mais il ne le revit plus. Dès l'instant où il sentit son cosmos disparaître, il hurla son chagrin, son cri surpassant le bruit de la cascade et réveillant Shunreï. Il se ressaisit grâce à cette petite mais aussi parce qu'il recueillit le jeune Mü le temps qu'il finalise son entraînement. Pour Shion, il se promit de veiller sur ce jeune garçon qui semblait si précieux aux yeux du bélier.

Puis l'autre bataille contre Hadès, il était revenu. Il était jeune et beau. Il lui en voulu d'être passé du mauvais coté puis il s'en voulut à lui-même de ne pas avoir eu foi en lui. De ne pas avoir vu ses réelles intentions. Il aimait Shion comme un fou, mais sans doute pas assez pour avoir douté de la sorte. Il ne le méritait pas. Il avait pleuré sa mort une deuxième fois et sa dernière pensée devant le mur des lamentations fut pour lui et non pour Athéna.

A leur résurrection, Shion était allé voir Mü. Normal, lui était allé voir Shiryu. Il attendait qu'il vienne le voir. Lui n'oserait pas faire un pas vers lui. Il s'en voulait encore de son comportement, d'avoir douté de lui. Alors il attendait qu'il vienne, mais il ne vint pas. Il devait lui en vouloir et il avait raison. Il ne le méritait pas. Souffrir serait son châtiment. Sur ce coup là, il avait été aussi aveugle que son disciple.

Dohko fut tiré de ses souvenirs par Aphro qui le relançait :

« Aphro : Alors ?

Dohko : Hein euh… Quoi ?

Aphro : Il me faut une réponse.

Dohko : Une réponse ne résout pas la difficulté mais en fait naître mille autres.

Aphro : Hein ! C'est quoi ça ?

Dohko : Un proverbe chinois. Sinon c'est d'accord, je ne fais rien d'autre de spécial de toute façon.

Aphro (content) : super. Je vais les informer et te communiquer l'heure où tu pourras y aller.

Dohko : Merci Aphro, peut-être que ça me fera du bien de sortir d'ici.

Aphro : Et comment ! Merci à toi pour le thé. Je file me renseigner et je te retrouve après. Ciao. »

Dohko était fasciné par l'entrain du suédois. Mais il avait beau n'être pas au mieux de sa forme, il avait senti comme quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez cette explosion de vie qu'était le chevalier d'or des poissons. Décidément, que devient le sanctuaire !

* * *

En arrivant au palais, Angelo eut la vue assaillie par un certain nombre de domestiques qui s'activaient à leur tache. Sans avoir de quelconque envie, Angelo en profita quand même pour se rincer l'œil et mater les petites fesses avec travers le tissus de leur robe blanche, se plaisant à deviner leurs mensurations. Certaines l'ignoraient, d'autres lui lançait un regard qui voulait dire_ « Je te plait mon beau chevalier ? »_. Mais Angelo n'y fit guerre plus attention et demanda de façon très poli à une servante :

« Angelo : Eh bobonne. Elle est où ta chef, faut que je lui cause.

Servante (toute tremblante) : là-bas.

Angelo : Merci, et tremble pas comme ça, %£$&#, je ne vais pas te manger.

Servante : Oui monsieur.

Angelo : Woh, qui c'est que t'appelle monsieur. Ca sonne faux.

Servante (tremble) : Pardonnez-moi chevalier.

Angelo : Allez, astique moi ce carrelage et que ça brille.

Voix : Angelo du Cancer, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on parle à une dame. Excuse-toi. »

Le dit Angelo se retourna vers celui qui avait osé lui faire une leçon de politesse. Une voix masculine, grave, et étrangement familière. Il se retrouva nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à ventre avec Aldébaran du Taureau… Qui portait un tablier blanc et une serpillière :

« Angelo (écroulé de rire) : HAHAHAHAHA. Ho mec, cette dégaine.

Aldé : Ca ne me dérange pas en ce qui me concerne mais fais des excuses à la dame qui travaille dur juste pour un toit et de quoi manger, pendant que toi tu te pavanes la moitié du temps.

Angelo : Ouais bon allez pardon. C'est mon jour de bonté.

Aldé : Tu voulais voir la chef ? Pourquoi ?

Angelo : Ca te regarde ? J'ai un truc à lui demander.

Aldé (soupçonneux) : Bon, je vais te la chercher. Mais ne sois pas impoli avec elle, sinon tu auras à faire à moi.

Angelo : Ouais, bon Ok.

Aldé : J'y vais.

Angelo : Et sérieux, tu pourrais te présenter à miss boniche, t'es à craquer. HAHAHAHA. »

Le calme Aldébaran ne releva pas, connaissant pertinemment la réputation d'homme cynique du Cancer. Il alla chercher la chef qui se présenta devant Angelo, un magnifique sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Un visage de poupée qu'Angelo connaissait bien :

« Angelo : %$£&, Scylia ! C'est toi la chef ?

Aldé : Pas d'injure devant la gente féminine. Je te prie.

Angelo : Oh toi, lâche moi les pinces, tu veux.

Scylia (très calme) : De quoi vouliez-vous me parler chevalier du Cancer ?

Angelo : Eh, pas tant de révérence. On se connaît maintenant, après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

Scylia : Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir partagé quelconque histoire avec vous.

Angelo (l'attrape par la taille) : Ne sois pas intimidée devant ce colosse ma belle. »

Aldé enviait Angelo de son aisance et de la proximité qu'il pouvait avoir avec la belle grecque rousse. Blessé que lui ne soit considéré que comme un chevalier, et non comme un ancien amant comme cela semblait être le cas avec le cancer, il s'enfuit du palais, jetant au passage son balai et tablier.

Scylia repoussa doucement ce vil tentateur et eut de la peine quand elle vit le chevalier du Taureau s'en aller. Elle n'était pas du tout du genre à s'énerver mais elle devait se l'avouer, le cancer l'agaçait :

« Scylia : Angelo du Cancer, dites-moi ce que vous voulez ou allez-vous en.

Angelo : Bon, je suis venu te proposer le service supplémentaire du chevalier de la balance qui se plairait à nettoyer les thermes.

Scylia (surprise) : Le chevalier de la Balance ? Il n'y a pas de problème mais…

Angelo (la coupe) : Alors dis-moi à quel heure le Pope prend son bain.

Scylia : Vers dix-huit heure. Nous faisons le ménage après son passage. Il y reste environ une heure. A vingt heures c'est sûr que c'est bon.

Angelo : Ok merci poupée.

Scylia : Je m'appelle Scylia.

Angelo : Ouais ouais Scylia. »

Angelo était encore outré de l'attitude de cette petite à son égard. Comment pouvait-elle préférer Aldébaran à lui ? Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le temple des poissons quand il se souvint sa dispute avec son propriétaire. Il eut alors une idée. Une idée génialissime comme il se plaisait à le penser qui aurait un intérêt et pour lui, et pour la mission.

Il changea de direction et alla trouver le bureau de Shion. Tous les chevaliers avaient le doit de s'y rendre n'importe quand. Il frappa donc et alla s'incliner devant son supérieur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une plaine près de Rodorio, Aiolos se plaisait à jouer les acrobates pour impressionner la petite Eliona qui était aux anges. Caché pas loin de là et dissimulant son cosmos, Saga des gémeaux fut soulagé de constater que la Eliona, dont parlait le Pope et le sagittaire ce matin, n'était en fait qu'une gamine qui à première vue semblait malade.

Rassuré, il regagna le temple des gémeaux où son frère l'attendait. C'est lui qui lui avait conseillé d'espionner le sagittaire et il avait eut raison de l'écouter, il se sentait plus léger.

Il monta les escalier et passa par les temples : du Bélier où Mü méditait en compagnie de Kiki qui trouvait ça franchement ennuyeux ; Du taureau qui était vide mais Saga croisa le propriétaire dans les escaliers. Aldébaran passa à coté de lui sans le saluer, il avait l'air triste… Comme tout le monde ici-bas.

******************

Angelo se rendit donc dans le bureau de Shion où ce dernier semblait travailler derrière une pile importante de dossier. L'italien constata cependant que depuis un mois, le niveau des dossiers était exactement le même. Coïncidence ou est-ce que le Pope travaillait vraiment ? Toujours est-il qu'Angelo s'inclina respectueusement devant lui :

« Angelo : Altesse, je suis venu vous demander une permission.

Shion : Je t'écoute chevalier du Cancer.

Angelo : Pourrais-je cueillir quelques fleurs dans votre jardin ?

Shion (étonné) : Et bien, cela ne me dérange pas, mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi.

Angelo : Pour ne rien vous cacher altesse, je me suis disputé avec Aphrodite des Poissons qui est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je suis conscient que c'est de ma faute et je ne supporte pas cette situation.

Shion : Je comprends.

Angelo : Par ailleurs, cela ne me plait pas trop qu'il traîne chez Dohko de la Balance. »

L'effet sur le Pope fut immédiat. Shion se raidit à l'entente du nom de son vieil ami. Il alla jusqu'à scruter les deux cosmos et constata que Dohko était bel et bien en compagnie d'Aphrodite. Angelo constata aussi que le stylo dans sa main tremblait. Le cancer avait tiré dans le mille :

« Shion (troublé) : Je te comprend parfaitement Angelo du Cancer. Cueille tout ce que tu veux. Et un conseil, fais aussi un petit poème, cela plaira sans doute au chevalier des Poissons.

Angelo : Merci Altesse.

Shion : Encore une chose. Comme les autres je veux que tu m'appelles par mon nom.

Angelo : Très bien Shion. Avant de vous laisser, laissez moi juste vous faire une remarque.

Shion : quoi donc ?

Angelo : Faîtes ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais.

Shion : Que veux-tu dire ?

Angelo : Et bien je ne comprend pas le tension et la distance qu'il peut y avoir entre Dohko et vous. Pourtant vous étiez de bons amis autrefois.

Shion (se raidit à nouveau) : Cette histoire ne regarde que moi. C'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le penses.

Angelo : Fort bien, je ne voulais pas vous importuner. Bonne fin de journée. »

Angelo sortit satisfait de son entrevue avec le Pope. Il alla donc à son jardin histoire de cueillir quelques fleurs et réfléchir à trois rimes. Bon sang, mais pourquoi se démenait-il ainsi pour se faire pardonner ? C'était vrai que cette situation l'insupportait d'être en froid avec le poisson. Et pire encore il s'en voulait à mort de l'avoir blessé :

« Angelo : Santa Maria, je suis en train de devenir fou. »

******************

Dans son bureau, Shion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, représentant de la divinité Athéna sur terre, était à l'heure actuelle qu'un pauvre homme banal réduit à l'état de tristesse. Un chevalier doit faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Mais ils étaient des hommes et non des robots. Et si Shion avait su pendant tant d'année se faire une raison, là il ne pouvait plus. La tête entre ses bras et son corps secoué de sanglots, Shion se remémorait ses plus de deux siècles et demi de vie. Il avait aimé jeune et cet amour ne s'est jamais tari. Dohko, chevalier d'or de la balance, s'était présenté à lui comme une divinité, comme l'être le plus beau et plus pur qui puisse exister. Il gagna facilement son amitié mais le chemin vers son amour semblait inaccessible. Dohko semblait ne pas partager ce même sentiment à son égard, restant toujours distant. Shion avait des aventures, mais sans lendemain, car tout le monde il avait des envies. A chaque fois qu'il congédiait la femme, il culpabilisait comme jamais et s'agenouillait devant la statut d'Athéna pour se faire pardonner.

Les années passèrent, lui au Sanctuaire et Dohko en Chine. Ils se parlaient par télépathie et plus le temps passait, plus le courage lui manquait. Alors il se fit une raison, et continuant à avoir des aventures sans lendemain. Sauf une, la dernière il y a une vingtaine d'année. Ce qui devait comme les autres rester une aventure dura presque un an. Mais ce cas était différend. Il avait espéré que Dohko se ramène et lui hurle son mécontentement mais il n'avait rien fait. Puis Mü est arrivé dans sa vie. Cela lui a permis d'un peu penser à autre chose. Puis Athéna et le Sanctuaire à gérer avec les nouveaux apprentis. Shunreï fut l'occasion idéale de passer un peu de temps avec son vieil ami et amour. Il avait vu dans le regard de Dohko un signe plein d'espoir. Et malgré la fait qu'il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vieux petit nain violet, Shion le voyait encore comme ce puissant chevalier d'or. Il lui promit de revenir après qu'il eut désigné son successeur. Mais le destin en choisit autrement. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse quand il sentit le cosmos de Saga derrière lui sur Star Hill. Il eut une pensée pour Dohko et pour Mü avant de se rendre dans l'autre monde.

Treize ans plus tard il revint… Mais pas du bon coté. Pour Athéna à qui il avait juré fidélité, il renonçait à son amour pour Dohko. Car il savait bien qu'en acceptant cette mission, bien que ce fût dans le bon sens, la Balance ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser quand il revit Dohko dans la fleur de ses dix-huit ans.

Enfin à leur résurrection, il espérait que tout allait s'arranger. En plus les Dieux leur offrait une seconde jeunesse, l'occasion peut-être de vivre cet amour qui lui avait échappé. Mais comment se présenter devant lui après ce qu'il avait fait ? Non, il ne pourrait pas alors il attendrait que lui vienne… Mais il n'était pas venu et semblait l'ignorer. Il lui en voulait, voilà tout :

« Shion : Dohko… »

* * *

Angelo entra dans le temple des Poissons. Aphrodite était de retour mais s'était assoupi sur le canapé. L'occasion pour lui de préparer l'ambiance. Alors qu'il mettait les fleurs dans un vase, Aphro parla à nouveau dans son sommeil :

« Aphro (endormi) : Père, Niels a été sage aujourd'hui.

Angelo : Qui c'est ce Niels ? »

Aphro bougea et tomba du canapé, ce qui le réveilla. Angelo se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se rasseoir :

« Aphro : Ouille, merci.

Angelo (tend le vase avec le bouquet) : Tiens c'est pour toi.

Aphro (perplexe) : Merci mais pourquoi ?

Angelo (rouge) : Hum hum. Accepte ces fleurs que j'ai cueillies ; Je n'ai été qu'un abruti ; Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser ; J'aime pas quand t'es fâché ; Acceptes-tu mon pardon ; Toi Aphrodite des Poissons.

Aphro (mega surpris) : Angelo… Tu te sens bien ? T'as pas de fièvre ?

Angelo (ton sec) : Je vais bien merci. Donne moi une réponse, je sens que je vais exploser.

Aphro (saute au cou d'Angelo) : Angie, c'est trop mignon. Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire des poèmes.

Angelo (étouffé) : C'est la première fois. Et compte pas sur moi pour recommencer de si tôt.

Aphro : Tu es tout pardonné.

Angelo : … Aphro, qui est Niels ?

Aphro (troublé une seconde puis sourit) : Alors c'est bon pour que Dohko aille faire les thermes ? Moi il est d'accord pour y aller.

Angelo : Ouais, le Pope prend son bain vers dix-huit heures et ils y font le ménage après.

Aphro : Ok, je vais de ce pas dire à Dohko d'y aller vers dix-sept heure trente.

Angelo : Et ne t'attarde pas chez lui.

Aphro (lui envoie un bisous) : Oui mon chou.

Angelo : Beark, dégueu. »

Angelo sentit un poids en moins. Aphro semblait assez facile à pardonner. Faut dire qu'il est pas du genre rancunier et tant mieux. Il arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait. Si quelques années plus tôt, on lui aurai dit qu'il irai jusqu'à cueillir des fleurs et se creuser la tête à faire des rimes, il aurait rigolé à la tête de ce quelqu'un avant de la lui prendre pour son décor mural.

Quelque chose le troublait encore. Qui était Niels et pourquoi Aphro avait détourné la conversation ?

* * *

Donc vers dix-huit heures, Dohko, le fier chevalier d'or de la Balance, était en train de nettoyer les thermes de fond en comble. Il s'était dit que c'était le lieu de détente de son bien-aimé, alors il ferait tout pour qu'il ait la possibilité de passer un bon moment.

Et planqué derrière une colonne, Aphrodite des poissons et Angelo du Cancer épiaient, dans leur toute nouvelle habitude. Il fallait qu'ils fassent le moins de bruit possible… pas évident avec Angelo qui ne tenait pas en place ; et dissimuler leur cosmos… pas évident avec Aphro qui avait du mal à se concentrer du fait de la température. Lui suédois et entraîné eu Groenland suffoquait rapidement dans une telle chaleur. Heureusement pour eux, Dohko était tellement occupé à sa tache et tellement perturbé ces derniers temps qu'il ne faisait attention à rien qui l'entourait. La balance semblait bien fatigué ces derniers temps et la chaleur ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Des bruits se firent entendre du vestiaire. Aphro jugea que c'était le bon moment pour apporter un petit coup de pouce au destin. Il dégagea un délicieux parfum qui atteignit les narines de Dohko. Ce dernier se sentit instantanément bien. Ce bien-être soudain lui fit baisser la tension accumulée depuis des jours et retomber la fatigue. Il était au bord du bassin et sentit ses jambes flancher pour finalement tomber, se cogner au bord du bassin et atterrir dans l'eau, buvant la tasse et coulant au fond. Shion qui avait entendu du bruit, se précipita dans les thermes avec juste une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Aphro en profita pour se rincer l'œil et Angelo râla qu'il ne devait pas se gêner.

Donc Shion s'approcha du bassin et vit avec horreur une silhouette au fond de l'eau. Il la sortit de là et son cœur manqua un battement en apercevant Dohko de la Balance, son amour de toujours, celui qui malgré son âge en était toujours au feu de la passion. Complètement paniqué, il examina rapidement le chinois. Il était inconscient, avait un pouls mais ne respirait plus. Le pope tremblait de tous ses membres, il était bien formé aux gestes d'urgence, il avait à de nombreuses reprises faites du bouche-à-bouche à un inconnu. Mais là il tremblait comme le premier baiser d'une adolescente. Il fallait qu'il le sauve. Alors il effectua le bouche-à-bouche, son corps frissonnant violemment à chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il résistait incroyablement à l'envie de faire pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte :

« Aphro (super motivé) : Allez, pourvu qu'il se réveille au moment il a ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Je suis trop fort d'avoir pensé à ça sérieux.

Angelo (au bord de la nausées) : %$£&, qu'il se réveille parce que là je me sens pas bien.

Aphro : Petite nature va. »

A ce moment-là, Dohko eut un réflexe de toux et recracha l'eau. La respiration ample, il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il sentait une main dans la sienne, apaisante mais tremblante. Il se sentait bien là, avec cette main dans la sienne. Il ouvrit ses yeux verts et croisa les belles prunelles violettes de Shion. Par réflexe, il se dégagea instantanément, retirant sa main. Shion était devant lui, à peine vêtu, ce qui excita la balance de ce désir contenu depuis plus de deux siècles. Shion, qui jusque là avait un regard anxieux se détendit :

« Shion : Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Dohko (confus) : Je ne sais pas. Je faisais le ménage ici et tout à coup, je me suis senti partir.

Shion : Heureusement que j'étais là.

Dohko (hausse les épaules) : Tu aurais très bien pu me laisser crever. Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche ? »

Les larmes au bord des yeux, n'en supportant pas davantage, Shion s'approcha de Dohko et le gifla. Encore plus confus, Dohko posa sa main sur sa joue rougie et se mit à pleurer. Il était en proie à une véritable crise de larme, laissant exploser au grand jour sa peine, sa colère, sa frustration. Shion pleurait aussi mais silencieusement. Il prit Dohko dans ses bras et le berça, lui suppliant de se calmer :

« Dohko (s'accroche à Shion comme à une bouée) : Pardon pardon…

Shion (resserre son étreinte) : Pour quoi ?

Dohko : Pour ne pas avoir compris, pour avoir douté de toi et de ta loyauté envers Athéna.

Shion (étonné) : Dohko…

Dohko : Je ne suis qu'un idiot et tu as le droit m'en vouloir. J'en souffre de cette tension entre nous mais tu sais ce qu'on dit. Le malheur n'entre guère que par la porte qu'on lui a ouverte.

Aphro (toujours planqué) : Je le crois pas, même dans des moments pareils, il arrive à sortir des proverbes chinois.

Angelo : Ca me gonfle là, ça manque d'action. Qu'ils arrêtent de chialer %$£é&. »

Shion resserra encore son étreinte autour du corps secoué de sanglots de la balance. Cette révélation lui pesa sur le cœur. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il n'était pas venu vers lui après leur résurrection. Aucun des deux n'osant aller vers l'autre de peur de subir les représailles. Et un stupide malentendu les avait fait inutilement souffrir durant un mois. Shion ne savait pas si Dohko éprouvait quoique ce soit pour lui mais le savoir là, dans ses bras, éveilla ses hormones endormies depuis trop longtemps. Il ne résista pas longtemps et posa ses lèvres sur la nuque du chinois. Ce dernier frissonna violemment, il redressa sa tête inondée de larme et fixa sans comprendre son vieil ami. Le pope était un signe de feu, donc de fougue et de passion, et voyant que la balance ne le repoussait pas vraiment, il n'écouta plus que ses pulsions et embrassa fougueusement Dohko. Ce dernier encore sous le choc mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre, pleura cette fois-ci de joie et répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur. Un moment intense qui, après près de deux siècles et demi d'attente, s'éternisait, faisant monter l'envie chez les deux voyeurs de service :

« Shion : Dohko… Depuis si longtemps…

Dohko : Si longtemps ! Je n'avais pourtant pas l'air de t'intéresser, toi et ton succès tombant.

Shion : Ce n'était que des aventures. Je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi. Alors j'assouvissais mes envies autrement. Pas toi ?

Dohko : Non, les balances sont des êtres romantiques qui n'agissent pas que sur des pulsions comme les béliers.

Shion : Attend, ne me dis pas que tu es…

Dohko : Si et même fier d'avoir attendu si longtemps l'homme de ma vie. Moque-toi si ça te chante, moi je ne me reproche rien.

Shion : Oh Dohko, si j'avais su… Nous avons perdu tant d'années.

Dohko : Là n'est pas le problème, les Dieux nous ont accordé une nouvelle vie, alors autant recommencer à zéro.

Shion : Quels idiots avons-nous été pendant un mois. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu t'en voulais.

Dohko : Alors pourquoi n'es-tu as venu ?

Shion : Parce que j'avais peur… Peur que tu ne me reproches mon pacte avec Hadès. Même encore aujourd'hui, je m'en veux.

Dohko : Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'était pour Athéna. Si les Dieux nous ont accordé une seconde chance, cela prouve que les Dieux eux-mêmes t'ont pardonné.

Shion : Je ne suis qu'un idiot, je ne mérite pas le titre qu'Athéna m'a donné.

Dohko (en bon philosophe) : Il faut être bien sage ou bien borné pour ne rien changer à ses pensées.

Shion : Parfois je me dis que les Dieux ont du faire une erreur. Je n'aurai pas du revenir. »

Cette fois, ce fut Dohko qui gifla Shion. Ce dernier regarda la balance avec tristesse, balance qui se jeta sur lui et le renversa sur le sol pour l'embrasser puis taper avec rage de son poing sur sa poitrine, laissant glisser les larmes sur ses joues :

« Angelo : Woh si c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre. Sérieux, dans la famille _Dépressifs _je veux les grands pères.

Aphro (coup de coude à Angelo) : Tais-toi, ça commence à devenir intéressant.

Dohko : Stupide bélier, têtu, bourricot, ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Shion (perplexe) : Dohko…

Dohko : Wo aï ni (je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit) »

Shion enlaça Dohko de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse. L'émotion le submergea, il venait d'entendre ce qu'il avait tant attendu. Par amour, il avait appris à parler le chinois. _Wo aï ni _voulait dire _Je t'aime._ La dernière ombre de doute qui pouvait encore rester dans son esprit disparut :

« Shion : Par Athéna, Dohko, moi aussi je t'aime. Depuis le début, depuis que nous sommes des chevaliers.

Dohko : Ah oui ! Depuis tout ce temps. Et cette femme il y a une vingtaine d'années, tu avais l'air de tenir à elle.

Shion : Elle c'était différent. Ca devait aussi être une aventure mais le destin en a choisi autrement.

Dohko (ne comprend pas) : Que veux-tu d… (Réalisant soudain) Non, ne me dis pas que…

Shion (hoche la tête sans répondre) :…

Dohko : Après une faute, ne pas se corriger, c'est la vraie faute.

Shion (rit malgré lui) : Mon Dohko, tu as le don de sortir tes proverbes comme il faut et quand il faut. J'ai vraiment essayé de faire au mieux pour compenser ma faute.

Dohko : Et tu t'en ai très bien sorti. Je ne connais pas les détails de l'histoire mais pour le moment, je crois qu'il y a mieux à faire.

Angelo (qui comprend plus rien) : Mais de quoi ils parlent ?

Aphro : On s'en fiche, c'est sans doute un truc entre eux. L'important c'est ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Angelo : Attend, ils vont pas le faire ? Là maintenant.

Aphro : Ca fait presque deux cent cinquante ans qu'ils attendent. Ils attendront pas une minute de plus à mon avis. »

Effectivement, Shion embrassa Dohko et dans un mouvement précis, retourna leurs positions. Le bélier se retrouva à califourchon et nu sur la balance, la serviette ayant chuté de ses hanches. Il passa ses doigts sous la tunique chinoise de Dohko et ce dernier l'aida à la lui retirer. Shion s'attaquait à toute les parcelles du torse de Dohko, lui promettant d'y aller doucement pour lui était qui toujours vierge. Dohko gémissait, rigolait lorsque Shion passa sur ses flancs chatouilleux, et caressait le torse du bélier, ne voulant pas rester inactif :

Angelo (se tient le ventre) : Qu'on épargne ça à mon système digestif.

Aphro : Chochotte, petite nature.

Angelo (prépare son poing) : Répète pour voir.

Aphro : Ce n'est qu'avec les yeux des autres qu'on voit ses défauts.

Angelo : ù%$£+&, voilà que toi aussi tu t'y met à débiter des proverbes de chintoque. »

Les gémissements des deux nouveaux amants firent monter la chaleur chez le suédois. Tout cela ajouté à la température élevée de l'atmosphère des thermes et à la proximité du cancer, le poisson se sentit comme partir et fit un malaise vagal, tombant dans les bras du dit Cancer qui le rattrapa, soudain inquiet :

« Angelo (agite sa main pour lui faire de l'air) : Aphro, %ù£$&èà, réveille-toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Shion arrêta tous ses mouvements et regarda Dohko. Le nouveau couple, pas vraiment content d'être dérangé ainsi alors qu'ils concrétisaient enfin leur amour, se lança un regard entendu. Angelo était tellement occupé à tenter de récupérer le suédois qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la montée de cosmos du Pope :

« Shion : STARLIGHT EXTINCTION.

Angelo : Aphro révei… AAAAH (disparaît en tenant Aphrodite dans ses bras).

Shion : Espèce de… Attendez-vous à des sanctions.

Dohko : Laisse mon amour, je suis en train de me demander si tout cela n'était pas un coup monté. Ca m'étonnait qu'Aphrodite me demande de nettoyer les thermes.

Shion (se rallonge sur Dohko) : Maintenant tu auras moins de temps pour ton ménage.

Dohko : En effet, j'ai autre chose à astiquer. Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait d'Angelo et Aphro ?

Shion : Je les ai envoyé prendre un peu l'air. »

Le Pope s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son amour, pouvant continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

*******************

Revenons à notre duo du Styx, qui après une chute libre de dix mètres, atterrirent dans la mer tiède et claire de l'été. Angelo tentait de garder à la surface la tête d'Aphro encore à demi-inconscient. Mü, qui était assis sur la plage et surveillait son disciple en train de se baigner, entraperçut ce qu'il croyait être quelqu'un en train de se noyer. Il utilisa donc ses pouvoirs psycho kinésiques et ramena Angelo et Aphro sur la plage :

« Angelo (une fois au sol) : Je déteste ça.

Mü : Angelo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans l'eau et avec Aphro à moitié dans les vapes ?

Angelo (ne fait pas attention à Mü) : Espèce de Pope de mes deux, il a failli nous tuer.

Mü (mode bélier pas content) : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes sur mon Maître ?

Angelo : Commence pas à m'échauffer toi. Ton Maître adoré m'a mis en pétard et je n'aimerai pas avoir à me défouler sur toi. Aide-moi plutôt à réveiller Aphro.

Mü : Met ses jambes en l'air, ça aide le sang à remonter au cœur. Et met quelque chose de frais sur son front.

Angelo (super concentré): Ouais. Aphro me lâche pas.

Aphro (Reprend ses esprits) : Angie…

Mü (surpris) : Angie ?

Kiki (plié de rire) : HAHAHA Angie.

Angelo (prend la main d'Aphro) : Je suis là, ça va aller.

Aphro : La rose n'a d'épines que pour ceux qui veulent la cueillir.

Angelo : Hein !

Aphro : Il faut faire vite ce qui ne presse pas pour pouvoir faire lentement ce qui presse.

Angelo : Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ?

Mü : Ce sont des proverbes chinois.

Aphro : Celui qui pose une question risque cinq minutes d'avoir l'air bête. Celui qui ne pose pas de question restera bête toute sa vie.

Angelo : %1&#$...

Kiki : %1&#$.

Mü (mode bélier pas content) : Kiki, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mots ! Eloigne toi tu veux.

Angelo : J'ai du lui laisser trop longtemps la tête sous l'eau. Il a du faire une anoxie cérébrale et il restera débile toute sa vie.

Mü : Mais non, on dirai qu'il souffre du syndrome de Dohko.

Angelo : Du quoi ?

Mü : Tous ce qui côtoient ne serai-ce qu'un peu Dohko de la Balance se mette à sortir tous les proverbes chinois qu'ils connaissent. J'en ai eu la malheureuse expérience. C'est un cap à passer avec le chevalier de la balance.

Aphro : Savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a, c'est être riche.

Angelo : Et ça va durer longtemps ?

Mü : Non, ramène-le chez lui et reposez-vous. Demain, ça lui aura passé.

Angelo (prend Aphro dans ses bras comme la veille) : Ouais, ils sont tous zarbis ici. Enfin, l'important c'est d'avoir réussi. Allez ciao Mü, à la prochaine. »

Angelo s'en alla vers son temple, non sans se retourner et d'observer Mü assis sur la plage. Il ne l'avait même pas remercié, alors qu'il l'avait aidé à sortir de l'eau avec Aphro. Il se dit qu'en guise récompense, ils s'occuperaient de lui ensuite.

Ayant la flemme de monter jusqu'au dernier temple, il s'arrêta au sien, s'occupant d'Aphro comme jamais, lui faisant à manger, lui faisant couler un bain, et alla même jusqu'à le border dans sa chambre d'amis. Il attendit un peu au chevet du suédois, voir s'il parlerait à nouveau dans son sommeil, s'il en saurait un peu plus sur ce Niels où autre chose mais rien, pas cette fois. Il se résigna et alla se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, il se demanda pourquoi il avait fait tout ça pour le poisson, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour personne auparavant.

Conclusion : Le malentendu entre hommes et femmes s'accroît quand ils ne savent pas qu'ils s'aiment (Frédéric Beigbeder)

* * *

Voilà pour nos doyens… Euh je veux dire Pope et chevalier de la balance. Encore deux de casés. Les nerfs du Cancer semblent tenir pour le moment. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop barbant. Donnez-moi votre avis et n'oubliez pas que certains détails sont à retenir… mais pour plus tard.

A la prochaine


	4. Restons Zen !

Quand Aphrodite se réveilla le lendemain, il se souvenait à peine de ce qui s'était passé et fut d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas être dans son lit. Lui qui dormait toujours sans rien, portait là un espèce de vieux et large tee-shirt. Des bruits se firent entendre d'une pièce voisine. Il se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à un sifflement. Les locaux lui disaient quelque chose mais il était encore trop confus pour penser. Il entra dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine et se retrouva face à son pair Angelo du Cancer qui était occupé à réparer une table complètement fracassée. Table qui d'ailleurs lui échappa des mains et retomba en mille miettes sur le sol lorsque le Cancer vit le poisson faire irruption dans sa cuisine. Pas tout à fait réveillé, les yeux azur semi clos, les cheveux emmêlés qui lui donnait un certain charme et ce tee-shirt large mais court…Angelo en tomba par terre, s'accrochant au fil du grille-pain, qui était en fonction, pour se retenir mais emportant l'ustensile dans sa chute, ustensile chaud qui finit sa chute sur l'entrejambe du cancer :

« Angelo : CHAUD !!!! »

Aphrodite se réveilla au bruit et découvrit Angelo en train de se battre contre un malheureux grille-pain, avant de le balancer par la fenêtre en fracassant le carreau, puis de le revoir réapparaître au milieu de la cuisine, sortant de ce qui devait ressembler à une autre dimension. Des échos de mécontentement se firent entendre plus bas :

« Kanon : Angelo bordel, garde ton matos. »

Mais nous ne étendrons pas davantage sur l'épisode « massacre au grille-pain », revenons à notre duo du Styx, où le charmant suédois fut poussé sans ménagement dans la chambre d'amis avec pour ordre de mieux se vêtir. L'italien fut cependant soulagé de constater qu'Aphro était guéri du syndrome de Dohko.

Aphro qui n'aimait pas porter les mêmes vêtements deux jours d'affilés, se plaignit et dit qu'il montait chez lui pour se changer et qu'il le rejoindrai à l'entraînement. Avant qu'il ne se sauve, Angelo lui fit part de ses intentions d'aider les adeptes de la zen attitude à former leur couple, voulant remercier Mü de la veille. Aphro approuva et s'éclipsa du temple du cancer, ne laissant à Angelo d'autre choix que celui d'aller se soulager sous le jet froid de sa douche :

« Angelo : Bon sang, il est encore plus beau quand il est pas réveillé. »

Aphrodite monta donc les marches menant à son temple, passant respectivement par : le temple du Lion où Aiolia retenait Marine en pleurnichant, ne voulant que sa belle aille à son entraînement de la Vierge où Shaka méditait (quelle surprise !) avant l'entraînement de la balance vide du Scorpion où Milo était pas encore levé, attendant les dernière minutes du Sagittaire où Aiolos regardait des photos souvenirs du Capricorne où Shura buvait du capuccino et du Verseau où Camus lisait le journal (mais pas la gazette locale, un truc style _Le monde_).

En arrivant, le poisson croisa Dohko qui venait du palais et qui traversait son temple en le saluant joyeusement. La balance semblait fatiguée mais c'était différend de d'habitude. Là c'est comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Aphrodite se dit qu'un être comme Dohko qui connaissait bien Mü, qui côtoyait un atlante, et qui avait patiemment attendu posté devant une cascade pendant si longtemps, pourrait peut-être leur être utile dans la mission _caser le mouton coincé avec le puceau divin :_

« Dohko (jovial) : Bonjour Aphro. Bien dormi ?

Aphro : Très bien et toi ?

Dohko : Je ne sais pas si j'ai dormi mais une chose est sûre, j'ai rêvé… Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir brillement proposé les thermes.

Aphro : Ca tombe bien, j'allais te demander un service. Tu t'y connais en méditation ?

Dohko : Et bien un peu. Devant une cascade pendant deux siècles, tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre que méditer pour passer le temps.

Aphro : Tu voudrais pas nous donner quelques tuyaux à Angelo et moi.

Dohko : Pas de soucis mais quel est cet intérêt soudain pour la méditation. Je doute qu'Angelo soit assez patient.

Aphro : En fait c'est plutôt moi qui ai lu quelque part que c'était bon pour le moral et que ça pouvait jouer sur le physique. Alors je veux bien essayer et Angelo me suit partout en ce moment.

Dohko : Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

Aphro (rougis) : Nous ne sommes qu'amis, de très vieux amis, rien de plus.

Dohko (grand sourire) : Shion et moi aussi sommes de vieux amis. Bon, je vous invite à manger ce midi.

Aphro : Tu ne vas pas rejoindre Shion ?

Dohko : J'aimerai bien mais il a tant de travail. En fait il a rien foutu depuis un mois et il est à la bourre. Je le laisse bosser, je le retrouverai ce soir. Venez manger à midi et on fera ce qu'on pourra.

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, dans le temple de la balance, après un déjeuner qui s'éternisait car Angelo n'aimait pas le mélange asiatique sucré salé et qu'il mangeait son riz grain par grain, n'arrivant à se servir des baguettes. Puis une nouvelle indigestion, à croire que le cancer ne supportait que la cuisine italienne.

Le duo du Styx fit part de leur projet à la balance de vouloir s'initier à la méditation bouddhiste pour espérer monter dans l'estime de Shaka de la Vierge et peut-être devenir puissant comme lui. Excuse bidon et mensongère mais tout a fait acceptable pour Dohko qui ne demandait pas de justification. Un sourire joyeux bloqué sur ses lèvres, l'ex-vieux maître semblait flotter sur un petit nuage :

« Dohko (position du lotus impeccable) : La position est importante dans la méditation. Elle doit permettre une relaxation dynamique, un état d'alerte et plein d'énergie, mais exempt tension. Dans le bouddhisme, ils privilégient la position du lotus.

Aphro (gesticule pour arranger sa position) : Ouah, c'est chaud la méditation. Encore pire qu'un entraînement. Et toi Angelo, tu t'en sort comment ?

Angelo (position trop courbée) : …

Aphro : Angelo ?

Angelo (ronfle) : RRRRFFFFLLLLL.

Aphro (pour au moins la dixième fois) : REVEILLE TOI PARESSEUX.

Angelo (se réveille brusquement) : Hein ! Quoi ?

Aphro (à bout de patience) : Position du Lotus bougre d'âne. Ca fait trois heures qu'on y est. J'en ai marre, à cause de toi on perds du temps.

Angelo (attitude _je m'en foutiste_) : Ouais, ben je vois pas l'intérêt d'apprendre les bases de la zen attitude.

Aphro : C'est le seul moyens d'approcher de près ou de loin la pucelle divine de service. Alors fait un effort bon sang.

Angelo : J'ai un livre chez moi avec une position du lotus et ça ressemble pas du tout à ça.

Aphro : Angie !

Dohko (très intéressé) : Je pourrai t'emprunter ton livre ?

Angelo : Cent drachmes la journée (monnaie grecque avant l'euro).

Dohko : Woh l'arnaque !

Angelo : C'est à prendre ou à laisser. C'est un exemplaire unique et j'y tiens moi à ce livre.

Aphro (perplexe) : J'ai jamais vu ce bouquin.

Dohko : Je te l'emprunte quelques jours contre la séance de méditation.

Angelo : On avait pas dit que c'était payant.

Dohko : Pour Aphro, ça l'est. Mais pour toi qui es un disciple inconditionnellement mauvais et pas motivé an matière de méditation, je me sens obligé de te faire payer pour le temps et l'énergie que tu me fais perdre.

Angelo : Alors cinquante drachmes la journée.

Dohko : Dix

Angelo : Vingt-cinq

Dohko : quinze et un cour sur méditation et sexualité.

Angelo : Tope là (bruit de caisse enregistreuse)

Aphro : C'est pas le moment de faire du commerce.

Dohko : Bon revenons à notre cour. Si vous avez du mal avec la position du lotus, vous pouvez opter pour une position plus confortable.

Angelo (se met en position _farniente sur la plage_) : Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Voilà qui est mieux.

Aphro (au bord de la crise de nerf) : Angie, c'est pas possible, on va pas y arriver.

Angelo : Aphro, te met en pétard comme ça, ça enlève ton charme.

Aphro (coi) : …

Dohko (amusés) : Bon, je crois que ça devrait aller. Il y a une dernière chose que vous devez savoir dans la méditation bouddhique. Son but ultime est l'atteinte du _nirvãna_.

Angelo (surpris) : De Nirvarna ? Pas bouger, pas penser pendant des heures et des années pour ça.

Dohko : Oui c'est très important pour les bouddhistes.

Aphro : Pourquoi est-ce que ça te surprend comme ça ?

Angelo : Ca te dérange si tu vas voir Mü ? J'ai bien envie d'avoir une petite discussion avec notre Little Bouddha.

Aphro : Non, mais…

Angelo (le coupe) : Parfait. Je vais lui faire une surprise du tonnerre à notre expert de la zen attitude. Allez à plus tard chez moi. Et Dohko, n'oublie pas notre marché. »

Le cancer laissa le poisson et la balance perplexe. Aphro pensait qu'il préférerait aller voir Mü. Angelo ne supportait pas la Vierge, alors pourquoi voulait-il absolument le voir ? Et c'était quoi cette surprise ? Il haussa les épaules, remercia Dohko et descendit au premier temple.

Angelo alla donc chercher quelque chose chez lui puis se rendit au temple de la Vierge où Shaka… Vous vous demandez… méditait bien sûr. Une musique calme à base de courant d'eau et de flûte de pan diffusait de par le poste, ainsi qu'une horrible odeur d'encens qui fit bruyamment éternuer le Cancer. Cancer qui se posta lourdement en face de l'indien qui ne bougea pas d'u iota :

« Angelo : Ho ! T'as un invité. La moindre des politesses, c'est encore de le saluer.

Shaka (médite) : …

Angelo : Tu m'écoutes Saint Shaka. Où suis-je en train de te couper la communication avec le grand Boudin… Euh Bouddha

Shaka (médite) : …

Angelo (à un centimètre de l'oreille de Shaka) : REVEILLE TOI. J'AI PAS TOUTE LA JOURNEE.

Shaka (revient sur terre) : Qui ose troubler ma méditation ?

Angelo (avec une vois plus aiguë) : Mü du bélier.

Shaka (ouvre les yeux) : Mü !!!

Angelo : Ah ! Enfin te revoilà parmi nous.

Shaka (regarde autour de lui) : Où est Mü ?

Angelo : Dans son temple bien évidemment. Où veux-tu qu'il soit ?

Shaka (perturbé) : J'ai cru l'entendre.

Angelo : Ma pauvre petite vierge, tu as du laisser ta tête aux cieux avec Mister Bouddha. Tu entends des voix maintenant, ça doit être les effets secondaires de la zen attitude. Un conseil, diminue la dose parce que ça devient grave.

Shaka (redevient calme et sérieux) : Chevalier du Cancer, qu'est-ce qu'une personne aussi impure que toi vient faire dans mon humble demeure, cet antre de paix, d'harmonie et de sérénité.

Angelo : En langage courant, ça veut dire _Qu'est-ce tu fous là, t'es pas le bienvenue ?_

Shaka : Je suis sourd à ce genre de langage. Dis ce que tu as à me dire et je prierai ensuite d'ôter ton âme malveillante de ce havre.

Angelo : Calmos Little Bouddha, je suis venu d'apporter ce que tu recherches tant. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier.

Shaka : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Angelo : Normal, t'as les yeux fermés. HAHAHAHA.

Shaka : Angelo, ton cynisme me laisse sans voix. Epargne moi désormais.

Angelo : Ouais. Bon, je vais te donner ce que tu recherches tant. »

Angelo se leva sous l'œil incompréhensif de la Vierge qui ne comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par _t'apporter ce que tu recherches tant._ Le cancer changea le cd du poste audio et les doux roucoulements de l'eau et des flûtes de pan fut remplacé par un bruit qualifié d'immonde pour les divines oreilles de la Vierge. Le même genre de son qui provenait parfois du temple du lion et que Aiolia avait coutume d'appeler « Rock ». Shaka en ouvrit ses beaux yeux pour lancer un regard de mécontentement à Angelo, Angelo qui d'ailleurs semblait fier de lui et se déhanchait sans pudeur :

« Shaka : Angelo du Cancer, n'as-tu rien d'autre à faire que de venir perturber mon harmonie ?

Angelo : Je viens de te donner l'harmonie complète que tu recherches tant dans ta zen attitude.

Shaka : Sais-tu quel est le but de la méditation ?

Angelo (l'air fier) : Bien évidemment. Nirvana. Et c'est ce que je viens de t'amener.

Shaka (qui ne comprend pas) : explique-toi.

Angelo (montre la boîte du cd) : Nirvana, un super groupe de rock américain. T'as plus besoin de la jouer pendant des décennies avec la zen attitude. Quelques drachmes dans un magasin et le tour est joué. Vive la technologie.

Shaka (coi) : …

Angelo : Je suis un génie. Tu devrais me remercier pour le grand service que je viens de te rendre.

Shaka : Le Nirvãna, c'est la paix, et il faut passer par l'éveil. Ca n'a rien à voir avec cet horrible bruit. Arrête-moi ça tout de suite, je sens mes chakras en train de se refermer.

Angelo (éteins la musique) : L'éveil ? Tu veux dire rester éveillé pendant la zen attitude. Ah oui, c'est chaud, moi je m'endors à chaque fois.

Shaka : Chevalier du Cancer, ton ignorance me touche et m'oblige à te prendre en pitié. Moi qui suis l'homme le plus proche de Dieu et donc une quasi-perfection sur cette terre, je me vois dans l'obligeance de venir en aide à ton âme en perte.

Angelo (qui n'avait pas tout suivis) : Une quasi-perfection. Même au niveau de… Tu sais quoi. Quel veinard ce Mü !

Shaka : Mü ! Pourquoi viens-tu mettre un homme pur comme Mü du bélier sur le tapis ?

Angelo (sourire machiavélique) : Tu y tiens au mouton. C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant.

Shaka : C'est un très bon ami et le seul que je juge digne de fouler le sol de mon paradis terrestre sans ma divine bénédiction. Et je ne permettrai à personne de ce troupeau de sauvage qu'on qualifie de chevalier d'Athéna de lui donner des noms ridicules et de lui manquer de respect.

Angelo : Je n'appelle pas ça une dignité que d'enfoncer ses collègues. Qu'en penses-tu Saint Shaka ?

Shaka : C'est pourquoi je tiens à te venir en aide, en te guidant sur la voix de la sagesse.

Angelo : Je le sens pas là. Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on parle de Mü ?

Shaka : Cela serait une insulte vis-à-vis de lui que d'en parler avec toi. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps et la persévérance…

Angelo (qui le sentait de moins en moins) : Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

Shaka : Assied toi en tailleur en face de moi. »

Angelo s'exécuta à contrecœur, espérant que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Shaka remit de la musique de relaxation et enflamma de nouveaux bâtons d'encens malgré les protestations de l'italien qui ne supportait vraiment pas ça.

La vierge avait pour ambition de la guider vers le nirvãna, où du moins de lui montrer où se trouvait le chemin. La fin de la journée serait longue pour le Cancer.

Aphrodite se rendit donc au temple de Mü où ce dernier revenait avec Kiki de l'entraînement de ce dernier. En voyant le poisson, le futur petit bélier sauta de joie, sourit de plus belle avant de se jeter dans les bras du douzième gardien. Aphro aimait bien ce gosse, son énergie et son innocence. Il était un peu la mascotte du sanctuaire. Mü ne disait plus rien quand à son attitude très familière avec les autres chevaliers, le Pope et même la Déesse en question. Il commençait même à en éprouver une certaine fierté :

« Mü : Bonjour Aphrodite. Tu veux du thé ?

Aphro : Volontiers. Merci Mü.

Kiki : Beark. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu bois de ce breuvage immonde.

Aphro : C'est très bon, et ton maître le fait très bien.

Kiki : Une fois Aiolia m'a fait goûter du chocolat au lait, c'est bien meilleur.

Aphro : L'entraînement se passe bien ?

Kiki : Et comment ! J'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à mon maître… (Semble réfléchir). Mais je sais que maître Mü est très fort et depuis la paix, il semble plus faible.

Aphro : Plus faible ?

Kiki : Pas vraiment plus faible mais… Selon moi, soit il est fatigué, soit il est préoccupé, soit c'est moi qui deviens très fort.

Aphro : Ou les trois.

Kiki (plein d'espoir) : Tu crois que je deviens fort ?

Aphro : C'est pour cela que tu t'entraînes, non ? Je ne doute pas que tu seras un grand chevalier.

Kiki : Merci Aphro, t'es cool. Mais tu crois que mon maître est fatigué ou préoccupé ? Tu crois que c'est ma faute ?

Aphro : Mais non, pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

Kiki : Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je pense. Je sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça, mais si c'est de ma faute, je ferai tout pour qu'il aille mieux.

Aphro : Kiki.

Kiki (nerveux) : J'y tiens à mon maître. J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre… Je l'aime comme un père et je…

Aphro (voix apaisante) : Chut, tu n'y est pour rien, je te le jure. Tu veux que je te dises un secret, je suis là pour aider ton maître. Mais que ça reste entre nous.

Kiki (de nouveaux jovial) : Juré. Motus et bouche cousue.

Aphro : Parfait. Et maintenant, je vais t'épargner le supplice de prendre le thé avec nous.

Kiki : Hourra.

Mü (qui revient de la cuisine) : Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ? J'espère que tu n'as pas embété Aphrodite.

Aphro : Pas du tout, un vraie petit ange. D'ailleurs il m'a dit qu'il avait bien travaillé. Si tu allais jouer un peu.

Kiki : Je peux maître ?

Mü (hésite) : Et bien…

Aphro (sourire irrésistible) : Allez, il le mérite.

Mü : D'accord mais sois prudent et ne t'éloigne pas trop.

Kiki (sort tout content) : Oui maître.

Aphro : Il ne risque rien voyons. Nous sommes dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire et il sait ce débrouiller. Laisse-le vivre, ce n'est qu'un enfant, il a besoin de distraction et d'affection.

Mü (soupire) : C'est vrai que je suis pas un très bon tuteur. Mon maître était très affectueux avec moi mais il est parti si vite. Je ne m'y connaît pas trop en sentiment.

Aphro : Ce n'était pas un reproche Mü. Tu l'aimes ce gosse, ça se voit, et lui aussi. Et il s'inquiète pour toi.

Mü : Il s'inquiète ? Mais pourquoi ?

Aphro : Il te trouve préoccupé et fatigué. Et je dois dire que moi aussi.

Mü (sert le thé) : qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Aphro : Et bien, je ne comprend pas comment un chevalier aussi puissant que toi, qui a réussi à nous battre en moins de deux à Angelo et moi, comment un tel chevalier peut-il se faire battre à chaque entraînement et ce sans exception.

Mü : … Euh, je ne sais que te répondre. Ce n'est pas la forme c'est tout.

Aphro : Mais bien sûr que tu sais quel est le problème, ça saute aux yeux.

Mü : Et qu'est-ce que c'est puisque ça semble si flagrant ?

Aphro : Tu es amoureux. »

Mü suspendit tous ses gestes, laissant sa tasse fumante à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Aphro lui passa la main devant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse :

« Mü : Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? Quels sont tes arguments ?

Aphro : Et bien, il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas et tu sais que rien ne m'échappe. C'est étrange cette façon que tu as de regarder Shaka.

Mü (suspend à nouveau ses gestes) : Shaka… Pourquoi lui ?

Aphrodite : Ah ça, ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Le cœur a ses raisons que l'on ne comprend pas.

Mü : Là que j'y repense. Quand nous étions enfant au sanctuaire, Shaka était mon meilleur ami avec Aldébaran. Quand ils sont morts tous les deux pendant Hadès, pour Aldé, j'étais peiné bien sûr mais pour Shaka c'était… Plus fort. J'ai cru mourir de chagrin.

Aphro : Ah tu vois que j'ai raison. Tu te sens comment quand tu le vois ?

Mü : Hum, mon cœur se met à battre à la chamade et c'est pire quand il s'approche. Je sens mes jambes me lâcher au moindre frôlement, je ne peux m'empêcher de bredouiller quand je lui parle. Son indifférence parfois me donne envie de pleurer et quand je le vois parler avec d'autre, j'ai envie de les gifler. Mais lui, il est toujours calme et serein, je ne pense pas avoir ma chance avec lui. Il y tient à son statut d'homme le plus proche de Dieu et je ne veux pas perturber son univers avec mon amour pour lui.

Aphro : Tu as toutes tes chances Mü. Pseudo-Bouddha ou pas, il n'en reste pas moins un homme. Et je vous trouve très accordés tous les deux.

Mü : Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je lui dise franco. Je ne pourrai jamais.

Aphro : Oulà non. Son cerveau embrumé d'encens et de paroles de Bouddha risquerait de ne pas suivre. Mais je viens d'avoir un idée qui me semble pas trop mal.

Mü : Je t'écoute.

Aphro : Vous aimez méditer tous les deux ?

Mü : Oui.

Aphro : Et bien Dohko de la balance doit donner un cour à Angelo sur _méditation et sexualité_.

Mü (blêmit) : Méditation et sex… Non pas avec Shaka.

Aphro : Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de sexualité. Dohko a du sortir ça pour pouvoir se procurer le kamasoutra d'Angelo.

Mü (perplexe) : Dohko avec un kamasoutra !

Aphro : Pour l'expérimenter avec Shion.

Mü : Je suis heureux pour mon maître. Hum pour en revenir à notre discussion, là que tu le dis, je pense que certains bouddhistes s'avouent leur amour de façon harmonieuse en se servant de la méditation. Mais il faut que les deux aient des sentiments.

Aphro : Voilà, ça doit être ça.

Mü (hausse les épaules) : Au point où j'en suis. C'est quand ce cour ?

Aphro : Faut que je voie avec Angelo et Dohko. Demain peut-être. Je te tiens au courant.

Mü : Aphro… Merci. Je regrette de t'avoir mal jugé. Et pendant le bataille contre Hadès…

Aphro (un doigt sur la bouche de Mü) : Chut, ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'as fait que ton devoir. Et devant le mur des lamentation, quand tu nous as dit à Angelo et moi que même nous étions là pour sauver Athéna et la Terre, j'ai compris que tu nous avais pardonnés. Et aujourd'hui, je veux remercier les Dieux pour cette nouvelle vie.

Mü (rit malgré lui) : Tu sembles le plus mûr d'entre nous.

Aphro (l'air fier) : Et le plus beau aussi.

Mü (rit) : C'est vrai, mais je préfère Shaka.

Aphro : Venant de toi, je te pardonne cet affront mon petit bélier. Bon, je te laisse, merci pour le thé. Et une dernière chose, ne sois pas trop dur avec Kiki.

Mü : J'y penserai. »

Aphro quitta le premier temple pour se rendre au quatrième. L'après-midi était bien avancée et le soir se pointait. Angelo n'était pas chez lui. Le poisson chercha son cosmos chez la vierge mais il n'y était pas non plus. Il le chercha alors dans un champ plus large et le trouva, en dehors du sanctuaire et en compagnie de Milo du Scorpion. Le cosmos des deux golds semblait bizarre. Pas perturbé mais c'est comme s'ils ne contrôlait plus rien.

Très inquiet et se sentant incapable de fouiller seul une grand ville comme Athènes, le suédois alla quémander de l'aide.

Quelques instants plus tôt

Après avoir passé une heure dans le temple de la vierge, à essayer non pas de méditer mais plutôt de ne pas s'endormir, le chevalier du Cancer fut jeté sans vergogne en dehors du temple, laissant là un Shaka ayant perdu de sa légendaire sérénité. Le pauvre indien blond était sur le point de pulvériser à coup de trésor du ciel l'italien qui ne faisait aucun effort dans la route de la sagesse.

Angelo n'avait qu'à traverser un seul temple pour se rendre au sien. Mais il zigzaguait des les escaliers et luttait pour ne pas tomber. Il était clair qu'après avoir respiré pendant si longtemps l'encens de Saint Shaka, le pauvre Cancer était en proie à une quasi-overdose d'une drogue aux effets encore méconnus.

Dans les escaliers, il croisa Milo du Scorpion qui descendait et qui lui aussi semblait déjà bien éméché à l'alcool :

« Milo (soul) : Eh Angelo mon pote. Tu vois pas bien, tu vas de travers.

Angelo (shooté) : yo Milo mon pote. C'est cool la vie, je t'aime Mimi.

Milo: Woh, mais tu planes.

Angelo (chante) : Ca plane pour moi.

Milo : T'allais où comme ça ?

Angelo : Je sais pas.

Milo : Bah viens avec moi. J'allai me boire un verre en ville, je connais un bar trop tendance.

Angelo : Ouais, je te suis. Trop cool, je kiffe ma life, je kiffe Athéna.

Milo (choqué) : Woh, t'es bien entamé pour dire ça toi. »

Angelo explosa de rire se laissa guider par Milo pour une soirée qui n'avait rien de bon.

Trouver quelqu'un pour vous aider à chercher des amis s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Et pour cause, Aphro avait fait le tour des temples :

Mü était avec Kiki en train de manger et Aphro ne voulait pas les déranger, il aimait assez le jeune disciple pour ne pas casser ces rares moments avec son maître.

Aldé était occupé à faire des taches domestiques au palais, permettant ainsi aux servantes de prendre le dîner tranquillement.

Saga et Kanon étaient concentrés sur une partie d'échec… En fait Kanon hésitait quoi bouger entre son dernier pion, son fou ou son roi, alors que Saga avait encore quasiment toutes ses pièces.

Aiolia faisait un petit repas de famille avec Marine et Aiolos. Aphro n'osa pas interrompre, tellement il trouvait ça touchant.

Shaka s'apprêtait à avaler un bol de riz nature, Aphro l'obligea donc à le suivre, ce que fit la vierge à contrecœur, en pestant contre le cancer qui lui avait décidément bien gâché la journée.

Dohko était avec Shion au palais, et les bruits faisaient sous entendre qu'il ne fallait pas déranger.

Shura fut la seul qui se leva immédiatement, se sortant la nez de son livre de recettes italiennes. Notre cher Capricorne ferait tout pour aider un ami et il était lui aussi inquiet pour son pote Angelo.

Aphro espérait qu'il en serait de même pour Camus, sachant pertinemment qu'il était ami avec Milo, mais le verseau refusa net :

« Camus : Tu t'inquiètes parce que Angelo est avec Milo à Athènes ?

Aphro : Leur cosmos ne me dit rien de bon.

Camus (hausse les épaules) : Milo a encore du abuser de l'alcool. Rien d'anormal, ça lui arrive souvent.

Aphro : Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait. Bon sang il est ton ami. Il doit être en train de se promener soul dans une grande ville comme Athènes. Le connaissant, il doit finir ses soirées dans un pub ou une boîte chaude.

Camus (impassible) : C'est un grand garçon et je ne suis pas sa mère.

Aphro : oh et puis fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais. Quand j'ai des amis, je fais tout pour leur venir an aide. »

Aphro quitta le onzième temple. Le verseau attendit plusieurs minutes immobile et quand il senti le cosmos du poisson et des autres assez éloigné, il frappa de son poing contre une colonne qui se fissura sous le choc :

« Camus : Milo, sois maudit. Quand cesseras-tu de me faire souffrir ? »

Encore énervé par le comportement du verseau, Aphro, accompagné de Shaka et Shura, se rendit à Athènes. Le capricorne posa sa main sur l'épaule du suédois, ce qui le calma. Il savait bien que son ami espagnol avait toujours été un brave homme, même si son visage montrait une certaine souffrance, il était toujours là pour ses amis.

Donc le trio composé d'un Aphro motivé, d'un Shaka ennuyé et d'un Shura bienveillant, se rendirent à Athènes. Ils essayèrent d'abord de trouver leurs compagnons d'armes en scrutant leur cosmos mais ces derniers étaient trop fluctuants. Alors ils se séparèrent pour avancer leur recherche.

Aphro et Shura s'activaient sans relâche, interrogeant tous les passants et entrant dans tous les pubs. Quand à Shaka, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à courir dans une aussi grande ville, ayant peur de se perdre dans ces rues qui se ressemblaient toutes. Et en plus, il ne comptait absolument pas entrer dans ce genre d'endroit que les gens avaient coutume d'appeler _bar _ ou _pub._ C'était des lieux où on se serre les uns contre les autres, où on gâche tout son argent dans des boissons le plus souvent alcoolisée, et parfois même des filles y dansent à moitié nues. C'était du moins ce que lui avait raconté Aiolia du Lion qui s'y rendait de temps de temps. L'hindou se faufila donc dans une petite ruelle peu fréquentée et s'assit en lotus sur une poubelle pour méditer. Aphro et Shura feraient ce sale boulot sans son aide, lui qui n'avait pas demandé de venir.

La nuit tomba et Aphro, fatigué mais toujours déterminé, entra dans un énième pub et les trouva enfin. Tous les deux avec un verre d'ouzo dans la main, se tenant par les épaules et chantant à tue-tête ce qui ressemblait à un énorme charabia. Aphro sentit comme une pointe de jalousie à voir le scorpion aussi proche du cancer. Il prévint télépathiquement Shura et Shaka pour qu'ils le rejoignent et s'avança ensuite vers le duo infernal, espérant leur faire entendre raison :

« Aphro (ton autoritaire) : Angelo, Milo, ça suffit maintenant, il faut rentrer.

Milo : Wouah la meuf !

Angelo : Une petite danse beauté ?

Aphro : Angelo, c'est moi, Aphrodite.

Angelo (le serre contre lui pour danser) : C'est ton nom, très beau mais pas autant que toi. »

Aphro rougit, bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était beau, tellement qu'il n'y prêtait même plus attention. Mais le fait que ce soit Angelo et pas un autre, cela fit rougir le poisson comme une adolescente. Son cœur se mit à nouveau à battre à la chamade. Il lui tardait qu'arrivent ses pairs mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas se défaire de cette étreinte. Angelo sentait l'alcool et… L'encens :

« Aphro : Angie.

Angelo (s'arrête net) : Angie ? Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'appelle comme ça. %$£& Aphro c'est toi ?

Aphro (le repousse) : Mais oui andouille. Regarde dans quel état vous êtes tous les deux.

Angelo (se tient la tête) : Je sais plus où je suis. Crie pas s'il te plait. »

Shura entra à ce moment là dans le pub en tirant Shaka qui se tenait à la porte. En fait, la vierge était arrivé bien avant le capricorne mais refusait d'entrer dans ce lieu de perdition. Cela allait contre les enseignements de Bouddha. Et pour cause aussi, à peine eut-il fait un pas dans le lieu en question qu'un homme baraqué et alcoolisé passa son gros bras autour des frêles épaules tremblantes de la réincarnation de Bouddha. Il est fort vrai que Shaka devait être bien plus fort que lui, mais avec son mètre quatre vingt deux et ses tout juste soixante huit kilos, il ressemblait un pauvre homme maigrichon et timide, tel l'agneau au milieu d'une meute de loup :

« Homme : T'es mignon toi. Un peu efféminé, ça me plait.

Shaka (tremblant) : Euh…

Homme (bras autour de la taille de Shaka) : Fais pas ton timide. Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Quel est ton nom ?

Shaka (tout bas) : Mü…

Aphro (l'air pas content) : Tu le touches pas.

Homme (regarde Aphro) : Wouah, mais c'est le paradis des homo ici. Salut à toi aussi beauté.

Aphro (tire Shaka) : C'est MON mec.

Homme (déçu) : Ton mec.

Shaka (choqué) : Ton mec ?

Angelo (jaloux) : Ton mec ! Aphro, tu sors avec Little Bouddha ? Ose le redire. Et toi la pucelle, ose me le dire que tu sors avec lui.

Shaka (confus) : Non, je…

Aphro (entraîne Shaka et Angelo plus loin) : Mais non Angie. C'était juste une façon de sortir Shaka des griffes de ce pervers.

Shaka (vraiment pas bien) : Je veux rentrer…

Milo (tend les bras) : Shaka mon ami ! T'en fais une tête. Allez viens faire un câlin.

Aphro (ton de nouveaux autoritaire) : Milo, ça suffit ! Que dirait Camus ?

Milo (figé) : Camus… Camus ouin (pleure).

Shura (soupire) : Il est temps de rentrer. »

Le bienveillant espagnol prit le bras de Milo, qui pleurnichait comme un gosse en marmonnant des _il m'aime pô,_ ainsi que celui de Shaka, qui tremblait comme une feuille et qui s'accrochait aux vêtement du Shura tel un enfant apeuré.

Aphro prit le bras d'Angelo qui posa sa tête lourde sur l'épaule du suédois, ne cessant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait parce qu'il était gentil, ce qui le fit encore plus rougir. Heureusement pour lui, le cancer n'était pas assez lucide pour s'en apercevoir.

De retour au sanctuaire, Aphro s'arrêta au quatrième temple et coucha Angelo qui s'endormit immédiatement en disant « _J'ai été bordé par Aphrodite des Poissons »._ Le suédois ne résista pas et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'italien… Grave erreur, cela fit monter son désir et il fut obligé de se soulager manuellement.

Il passa une quasi nuit blanche à veiller sur le bel endormit, puis se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

Shaka fut déposé chez lui par Shura qui continua sa route vers les temples supérieurs, toujours avec Milo qui pleurnichait. Retrouver son petit coin de paradis calme un peu la vierge et il alla trouver du réconfort, non pas sur son lotus doré mais sur son oreiller. Et comme tous les soirs depuis quelques temps, la vierge laissa s'échapper quelques larmes de ses beaux yeux azurs. Il demandait _Pourquoi_.

L'hindou se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait inconsciemment fait appel à Mü. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il est puissant ? Parce que c'est quelqu'un de confiance ? On dit que la nuit porte conseil, alors le bel hindou se faufila sous les draps pour essayer de dormir et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette maudite journée.

Quand Angelo se réveilla le lendemain, il fut étonné de trouver Aphrodite à coté de lui, endormit sur une chaise. Il prit tout le loisir d'observer le beau suédois endormi, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles. L'italien constata que le visage du poisson était crispé :

« Aphro (endormit) : Père, Niels a nettoyé tous les excréments, il pourra manger ce soir ?

Angelo : Beark.

Aphro (endormit) : Père, pourquoi prenez-vous la savate. Non s'il vous plaît. »

Aphrodite effectua un vaste mouvement d'auto-défense, donnant un coup de coude à Angelo et se faisant perdre le fragile équilibre qu'il avait sur sa chaise. Angelo saignait du nez mais il eut le réflexe de prendre le poisson dans se bras pour amortir sa chute. Et c'est ainsi que le suédois se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le corps de l'italien. Parfaitement réveillé maintenant et se rendant compte de la situation, Aphro était plus préoccupé par le nez en sang du cancer que par les palpitations excessives de son cœur. Il bredouilla des excuses avant de se lever et de foncer dans la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi le soigner.

Angelo, quand à lui resta à terre, regrettant que cet instant fut si bref, mais content quand même qu'Aphro joue les gentils infirmiers avec lui.

Pendant qu'il le soignait, Aphro lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé la veille, lui ayant tout oublié. Il n'avait pas tant que ça abusé de l'alcool mais Aphro avait comme deviné qu'il avait été drogué par l'encens de la vierge. Aphro se passa de lui raconter le chemin du retour. Par contre, il lui fit part de sa discussion avec Mü, du cours que devait lui donner Dohko et de son intérêt dans la mission _caser Shaka et Mü._

Angelo approuva mais râla aussi parce qu'Aphro avait toujours des idées, alors que c'était soit disant lui le génie. Mais bon, comme ça venait d'Aphro, ça passait.

En ce jour, il se jura de caser les deux adeptes de la zen attitude. Attention, le duo du Styx est de retour.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, le sage Bélier, le fumant Cancer et le délicat poisson étaient regroupés chez Dohko de la Balance. Ce dernier avait bien compris le petit manège de ses deux cadets et ferai son possible pour les aider, c'est pourquoi il avait accepté de donner ce fameux cours. En même temps, il était tout content d'avoir récupéré le livre d'Angelo et se prévoyait déjà de l'éplucher dès qu'il serait seul :

« Dohko : En fait, le terme de méditation et sexualité est un peu vulgaire. C'était juste un appât pour qu'Angelo me donne le livre…

Angelo : TRAITRE.

Dohko : Il s'agit en fait d'une forme de déclaration d'amour en parfaite harmonie, grâce à la méditation. Pratique courante chez certains bouddhistes.

Aphro : Ah, tu vois Mü, tu avais raison.

Angelo : Boh, nul. Remboursé.

Dohko : C'est pas bien compliqué. Mais il y a des conditions à respecter. De un, les deux doivent méditer, de deux, les deux doivent avoir des sentiments. Si c'est à sens unique, ça ne peut pas marcher.

Mü (désespéré) : C'est fichu alors.

Aphro (secoue Mü) : Ne dis pas ça, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, j'en suis persuadé.

Mü (déprime) : je ne sais pas.

Dohko : Il a raison Mü, désespère pas.

Angelo : Ouais, écoute l'ancêtre.

Dohko : REPETE.

Angelo : ancêtre, vieux débris, ramolli, arnaqueur… »

Bing, bang, boom ! Dohko et Angelo se battait comme des gamins pendant qu'Aphro tentait de remonter le moral à Mü et l'encourager à poursuivre sa démarche. La balance ayant retrouvé sa force et sa vitalité depuis qu'il est avec Shion, mis Angelo au tapis en moins de deux :

« Dohko (mode grand-père sage) : Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, jeune homme.

Angelo (dans sa barbe) : Vieux fou.

Dohko : Bon, les enfants, je n'ai plus grand-chose à vous dire. Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est méditer ensemble et celui qui veut se déclarer partage son harmonie avec l'être aimé. Si ce dernier a des sentiments, il l'acceptera et fera de même, sinon, il le repoussera.

Angelo : Amen.

Aphro (main sur la bouche d'Angelo) : Tais-toi idiot, c'est sérieux.

Mü (se lève) : Merci vieux maître.

Dohko (veine sur la tempe) : Euh Mü, appelle moi par mon nom.

Mü (confus) : Pardon vie… Dohko.

Aphro : Il faut q'on y aille. Merci Dohko, et bonne soirée avec Shion (clin d'œil).

Dohko : T'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi nous occuper là (montre le livre). »

Mü rougit, Aphro sourit et Angelo se tint l'estomac, toujours persuadé que la vieillesse pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment.

Plus ils s'approchaient du temple de la Vierge, plus Mü se crispait et appréhendait, tant et si bien qu'Aphro du le pousser dans les appartements de Shaka, non sans lui promettre d'intervenir s'il se trouvait en situation délicate.

C'est ainsi que le Bélier fut bombardé dans ce que Shaka avait coutume d'appeler son havre, orné de statut de Bouddha, d'encens, de fontaine d'intérieur et de musique de relaxation. Une décoration que Mü trouvait merveilleuse, tout comme le propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier sortit de la cuisine et sourit en voyant (même s'il a les yeux fermés) qu'il s'agissait du bélier et non du cancer :

« Shaka : Ah Mü, mon ami. Quel plaisir de te voir !

Mü : Shaka… Je… Bonjour…

Shaka : Que t'arrive-il mon ami ? Tu trembles et je te trouve bien pâle.

Mü (au bord de la rupture) : Non… Vais bien…

Shaka : Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider.

Mü (tout bas) : Méditer…

Shaka : Comment ?

Mü : Méditer… avec toi… sous les arbres.

Shaka : Méditer, mais quelle bonne idée, cela te fera sans doute du bien et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de méditer avec toi Mü. »

Shaka tendit la main à Mü qui la prit. Ce simple contact fit frissonner le pauvre atlante. Atlante qui était tellement préoccupé par son ressenti actuel qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'effet que sa main avait procuré à Shaka. Mais ce détail n'échappa pas au duo su Styx qui épiait de par la fenêtre. D'ailleurs les deux signes d'eau suivirent le futur couple vers le jardin des twins sals. Mü et Shaka s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et se mirent à méditer.

Tic tac tic tac… Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans la même position et Angelo perdait patience. Il était sur le point de débouler jusqu'aux arbres et de coller la bouche de Mü sur celle de Shaka. Heureusement pour eux, il était retenu par Aphrodite.

De son côté, Mü avait atteint une certaine harmonie et commença à l'entourer autour de Shaka, en priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne la repousse pas. La vierge sentit une douceur l'envahir. Il reconnut la bienveillance de Mü mais ce dont lui faisait part le bélier était bien plus fort que de la simple bienveillance amicale… et l'hindou ne trouva pas ça désagréable. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de sentiment, lui si solitaire. C'est pourquoi il préféra repousser cette harmonie et sortit de sa méditation pour observer Mü qui avait les larmes aux yeux :

« Shaka (perturbé) : Mü, que faisais-tu ? Et que t'arrive-il mon ami ? »

Le timide bélier rangea ses doutes et n'obéis plus qu'à ses pulsions relatives à son signe de feu. Après tout, Shaka ne l'avait pas repoussé brutalement mais avait plutôt l'air perdu. Et puis son maître lui avait toujours dis : _penser c'est la difficulté, agir c'est la résoudre_ ». Alors Mü agit et se jeta sur la vierge, l'embrassa en la renversant sur le lit fleuri. Aphro n'en croyait pas ses yeux de l'audace soudaine de Mü et Angelo se frottait les main, content qu'il y ait enfin un peu d'action. Quand à Shaka, il resta abasourdi par le comportement de l'atlante, mais ne le repoussa pas. Il avait peur de le blesser et aussi, il devait le reconnaître, il trouvait ça agréable. Quand enfin Mü stoppa leur baiser, il était rouge de confusion, son courage soudain s'était de nouveau envolé :

« Mü : Shaka… Pardonne-moi… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je t'aime.

Shaka : Mü…

Mü (se lève) : J'ai sans doute tout perdu. Pardonne-moi encore.

Shaka (lui attrape le poignet) : Non Mü attend.

Mü : Comment ?

Shaka (le tire pour l'asseoir) : Reste et… recommence. »

Mü sentit que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Shaka, cette fois-ci avec une infinie douceur, pour un chaste baiser. Quand il s'écarta, ce fut l'hindou qui rapprocha sa tête, ce fut l'hindou qui chercha le contact avec sa langue :

« Shaka : C'était donc ça.

Mü : Quoi ?

Shaka : Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais plus d'estime pour toi que pour les autres. Pour moi, tu étais l'être parfait, un Dieu vivant sur cette Terre. Tu es ce que je cherches, tu es mon harmonie, ma paix, mon nirvãna.

Mü (ému) : Oh Shaka…

Aphro (touché par tant d'émotion) : C'est beau.

Angelo : Ringard tu veux dire. Quelle déclaration de vieux. De nos jours, _tu me plais_,_ moi aussi_ et basta.

Aphro : C'est parce que tu n'as jamais été amoureux.

Angelo : Pas la peine d'être amoureux pour sortir des âneries pareilles. Ca a souvent marché avec certaine de mes conquêtes. Quelques mots doux et c'est dans la poche.

Aphro : Tu n'as pas honte de jouer ainsi des sentiments des autres.

Angelo : Pas du tout.

Aphro : Tu me dégoûtes. »

N'en pouvant plus de cet arrogant Cancer, Aphro le gifla avant de déguerpir du sixième temple, laissant là un italien abasourdi. Italien qui oublia complètement la présence de Shaka et Mü et qui cria à l'égard d'Aphrodite :

« Angelo : Aphro, reviens %$£&, tu vas te mettre en pétard pour si peu.

Shaka : Angelo du Cancer.

Angelo : Qu'est-ce tu me veux la pucelle ? Tu vois pas que je suis ennuyé là.

Shaka : Que fais-tu dans mon havre ? Comment oses-tu perturber mon harmonie avec ta personne et tes mots grossiers.

Mü : Shaka, ne sois pas dur avec lui.

Angelo : Tiens, écoute le mouton.

Shaka : Ne sois pas aussi irrespectueux envers Mü. Tu mérites le courroux de Bouddha.

Angelo : Ouh, j'ai peur.

Mü : Shaka, laisse le pour cette fois.

Shaka : Mü, je t'aime et je ne laisserai personne te manquer de respect.

Mü (désolé pour Angelo) : D'accord, mais ne sois pas trop dur.

Angelo (blasé) : QUOI ! Espèce de… Aucune reconnaissance…

Shaka (ouvre les yeux) : Cela suffit. Par le trésor du ciel. »

Angelo perdit le sens du goût en même temps que la parole, ainsi que le sens du toucher, en plus d'être paralysé par le pouvoir quasi-divin de Shaka. La pauvre Cancer finirai sa journée dans le salon de la vierge, à respirer de l'encens et à écouter de la musique de relaxation. Quel pire punition pour lui, en plus de s'être encore mis en froid avec Aphro. Mais quel idiot il faisait ! Ca lui plaisait vraiment pas de le blesser. Il ne pouvait même pas user de la télépathie.

Il accepta son sort en pestant contre tous les adeptes de la zen attitude.

Et pendant ce temps, Mü et Shaka étaient revenus sous les arbres du jardin de la vierge, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, se parlant, s'embrassant de temps en temps. Rien ne semblait pourvois perturber leur nouvelle harmonie parfaite.

Aphro courait jusqu'à chez lui en passant par les temples : de la Balance, où Dohko était super concentré sur le livre d'Angelo du Scorpion, où Milo faisait la sieste, ayant un peu de mal à se remettre de sa cuite du Sagittaire, où Aiolos revenait d'une visite chez la petite Eliona et du Capricorne, où Shura regardait un film en italien sous-titré espagnol.

Lorsque Shura vit son ami Aphro perturbé et passer à travers son temple, il l'attrapa par le poignet pour stopper son élan. Il constata que le Poisson était en larmes. Il ne connaissait pas le problème, mais en bon ami, le capricorne ouvrit ses bras et le suédois s'y réfugia. L'espagnol était quelqu'un de bien et il serra Aphro contre lui, lui caressant la tête d'un geste amical pour le réconforter. Abandonnant son film, il invita le poisson à rester chez lui ce soir et le raccompagnerai plus tard à son temple, lorsqu'il serait calmé. Il n'inciterai pas le poisson à parler, attendant que ce dernier le fasse de lui-même.

Aphro fut reconnaissant envers le capricorne. Il se promit de l'aider lui aussi en retour, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Conclusion : L'homme n'est point fait pour méditer, mais pour agir (Jean-jaques Rousseau)

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'ai été un peu plus longue mais je viens d'avoir mon diplôme, alors il a fallu fêter ça.

Je dois reconnaître que je me suis bien amusée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A la prochaine


	5. Je t'aime à l'Italienne

Aphrodite des poissons, après avoir passé sa soirée auprès du bienveillant Shura, s'endormit sur le canapé de ce dernier. Le capricorne, n'ayant pas envie de le réveiller pour le ramener chez lui, entreprit de le couvrir d'un plaid avant de rejoindre son lit lui aussi.

Vers une heure du matin, le suédois se réveilla. La nuit porte conseil comme on le dit, et ce petit sommeil lui donna les idées plus claires. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal réagi face à Angelo. Qu'il n'avait pas à la gifler et l'insulter. Ce qu'il faisait avec les servantes, c'était sa façon d'être et il le savait très bien. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y faisait allusion, Aphro ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Il s'en voulait et avait la ferme intention de réparer ses dégâts et ceux dès demain. Il laissa un message de remerciement à Shura et entreprit de regagner son temple, toutes ses pensées tournées vers le chevalier du Cancer. Il scruta son cosmos et fut fort surpris de le trouver non pas chez lui mais encore chez la vierge. Etrange pensa le poisson, lui serai-il arrivé quelque chose suite à son départ ? C'est possible, connaissant la légendaire discrétion de l'italien, qu'il se soit fait pesquer et que Shaka, qui lui en voulait déjà, l'ai puni d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le poisson fit volte face et entreprit de descendre au sixième temple. Il eut un haut le cœur en voyant là Angelo paralysé, muet, et victime d'encens et de musique relaxante. Le pauvre Cancer était, pas shooté cette fois, mais au bord de la limite de son supportable. En voyant le poisson, il lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _libère moi et magne-toi…_ ce que fit Aphro. Une fois libéré, Angelo mit quelques minutes pour étirer tous ses muscles engourdis puis fonça à la fenêtre pour y respirer l'air pur de la nuit, tandis qu'Aphro coupa la musique :

« Angelo : j'ai cru mourir. Moi qui avait cru subir la pire des sanctions en jouant les esclaves à l'époque.

Aphro (tête baissée) : Je suis navré, c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas réagi de la sorte, tu n'aurais pas été remarqué.

Angelo : T'y est pour rien. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te froisser. J'ai été idiot sur ce coup. »

Aphro fahit en tomber à la renverse. Angelo, le fier chevalier du Cancer, qui de loin remporte le titre d'homme le plus arrogant et cynique du sanctuaire depuis des générations. Ce même homme s'abaisser à faire des excuses, à reconnaître sa faute. Il en était ainsi depuis le début de leur quête. Ils avaient sans doute trop joué les étoiles filantes… (Note de l'auteur : Merci à Séraphine pour cette expression) :

« Angelo : ce maudit Shaka, il va payer pour ce qu'il vient de ma faire subir.

Aphro : D'ailleurs, ils sont où les amoureux ?

Angelo : Sans doute toujours sous les arbres, je les ai pas vu passer.

Aphro (l'esprit curieux) : Et si on allait voir ça de plus prêt. »

Se faisant le plus discret possible, Aphrodite et Angelo s'approchèrent du jardin et purent constater que le Bélier et la Vierge étaient bel et bien toujours là, allongés sur les fleurs et enlacés l'un contre l'autre, éclairés par la lune, ils parlaient tout en observant les étoiles. Le duo du Styx tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation :

« Mü : Du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été avec mon maître Shion. Je partageais mon temps entre le sanctuaire et Jamir. Aucun souvenir de mes parents et mon maître n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. Il ne m'a même jamais raconté comment il m'avait trouvé. Mais bon, ça m'importait peu, car mon maître était très bon avec moi. Il a remplacé le père que je n'ai pas eu. A l'entraînement, il faisait le sévère mais il prenait pitié de moi quand j'avais du mal. Une chose est sûre, il m'a donné ses techniques mais niveau physique.

Shaka : Pourtant tu es très fort physiquement.

Mü : C'est vrai, mais tu connais le drame qui nous a touché à tous. J'étais anéanti de la mort de mon maître et Dohko m'a recueilli. Il a respecté mon deuil en me laissant, lui aussi semblait si triste. Mais avec lui, ça rigolait moins qu'avec mon maître.

Shaka : je vois, tu a du tant souffrir de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Moi j'ai eu l'avantage de n'avoir pas la moindre attache.

Mü : Ta famille ? Et ton maître ?

Shaka : Mon maître était bouddhiste comme moi, et il était froid, partageant son temps entre méditation et entraînement. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelconque affection avec lui, et je pense qu'il en était de même pour lui à mon égard. Mais bon, je n'étais pas mieux à une époque. Tu te souviens mes deux disciples tués par Ikki.

Mü : Oui.

Shaka : Et bien leur mort ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu vois au final, je ne valais pas mieux que mon maître.

Mü : Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne savais pas ce qu'était l'affection. Moi j'ai eu la chance d'en avoir eu avec mon maître. Tu n'as pas de souvenir de ta famille en Inde ? D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé si tu étais hindou de pure souche.

Shaka : J'étais sûr qu'elle tomberait un jour cette question. Je ne connais pas mes parents mais on m'a raconté l'histoire de ma naissance. Je te préviens que c'est pas du joli.

Mü : Raconte.

Shaka : Je suis né dans un minuscule village en Inde. Un peu coupé du monde, les gens de ce village vivaient comme à l'aube de l'existence. Tu imagines, pas d'électricité, se nourrissant grâce à leur pousse et à la chasse. Les hommes s'occupaient de ramener de quoi nourrir la famille, tandis que les femmes s'occupaient des enfants et des taches domestiques, aidées par leur fille si elles en avaient. Les femmes se mariaient vers l'âge de quinze ans, avec l'ultime condition d'être vierge.

Mü : Je crois que je commence à imaginer la suite de l'histoire.

Shaka : Ma mère allait avoir quinze ans quand un groupe d'ethnologue est venu dans le village pour étudier le mode de vie des habitants. Les villageois les ont accueillis chaleureusement. Des Allemand je crois. L'un deux, un charmant homme blond aux yeux bleus, un vrai don juan, séduit ma mère. Il lui disait qu'elle était belle, qu'il serait prêt à rester dans le village pour l'épouser ou mieux encore, de l'emmener dans son pays pour qu'elle ait une vie meilleure.

Mü : Et je suppose qu'en pauvre fille naïve de quatorze ans, elle y a cru.

Shaka : Effectivement, elle aurait tout fait pour ça, même accepter la condition qu'il lui imposait.

Mü : Je devine de quoi il s'agit, tout comme je devine la suite.

Shaka : Il lui a assuré que c'était chose courante dans son pays, qu'il ne fallait pas forcément être mariée pour ça. Une fois son affaire finie, il a mis les voiles, laissant ma mère anéantie. Ce fut pire quand elle découvrit qu'elle ne saignait plus. Elle n'a pas pu cacher ses rondeurs éternellement. Ils l'ont jeté en prison, en attendant la naissance puis son exécution.

Mü : En attendant la naissance ?

Shaka : La coutume disait que l'enfant à naître ne devait pas être responsable du péché de la mère. Après des semaines d'humiliations et de pressions psychologiques, je vins au monde, et personne n'eut de doute sur l'identité du père. Ma mère avait péché avec un étranger, c'était encore pire. Ils lui ont pratiqué une sorte d'épisiotomie à vif, et une fois l'accouchement terminé, ils m'ont pris et l'ont laissé là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure d'une hémorragie. Ils ont jeté sa dépouille dans la rivière, sans prière et sans pierre de recueil.

Mü : C'est terrible. Pauvre enfant. Et toi ?

Shaka : Moi on m'a confié à ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, déjà marié et mère. Mais elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Si j'aurai eu comme eux tous la peau mate, les yeux et cheveux brun, mais là, je n'étais que le bâtard de sa catin de sœur, j'étais la preuve vivante du déshonneur de la famille. Elle me battait bien sûr.

Mü : Shaka, comme ça a du être dur.

Shaka : Et un jour, j'avais trois ans, j'en avait tellement assez, j'avais peur et mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai un trou noir de cet instant. Mais quand je suis revenu à moi, ma tante était grièvement blessée et la maison était à moitié détruite. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on me traitait de diable.

Mü : Le cosmos.

Shaka : Probablement. Toujours est-il que celui qui fut mon maître et qui était en Inde à ce moment là, le ressentit. Il vint à ma rencontre et les villageois me poussèrent vers lui, content de sa débarrasser de moi. Ils racontèrent mon histoire à mon maître qui me la raconta plus tard. Puis je suis arrivé au sanctuaire.

Aphro (étonné) : Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de Shaka, moi qui étais persuadé qu'il venait d'une grande famille hindou avec ses grands airs.

Mü : Et c'est là que l'ont s'est rencontré. Tu étais bien différent à l'époque.

Shaka : C'est vrai, je reconnais que j'étais un peu chétif à l'époque. Mais tu as su me donner confiance Mü. C'est toi qui m'as donné la force, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Comme cette fois, je ne l'oublierai jamais, où tu as eu le courage de dénoncer Angelo à ton maître pour ses persécutions.

Angelo : QUOI ? Alors c'était lui. Ah il cache bien son jeu le mouton. Mais je vais t'ôter ton sourire de ce visage angélique, ma revanche tant attendue est là.

Aphro (le retient) : Calme-toi Angie.

Angelo : Que nenni, j'attend ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

Aphro (le tire plus loin) : Ca suffit, tu vas encore te faire remarquer. Cette punition, tu l'as mérité à l'époque, et c'est pas faute de pas t'avoir mis en garde.

Angelo (se calme) : Hum, c'est vrai qu'à l'époque tu veillais sur moi. Je ne sais plus combien de fois tu as pris ma défense, combien de fois tu m'as couvert, quitte à te faire punir toi aussi. Mais moi, je m'en fichai et n'en faisait qu'à ma tête.

Aphro : Et c'est pareil aujourd'hui

Angelo : Cette fois, je ferais bien de t'écouter. Je ne tiens pas à respirer de l'encens toute la nuit. En plus, je crois que je commence à avoir des allergies.

Aphro : Va te coucher, y a entraînement demain et je sais déjà de qui l'on va s'occuper ensuite.

Angelo : Ah oui, et qui ?

Aphro : Notre bon vieux Shura, j'étais chez lui jusqu'à maintenant.

Angelo (jaloux) : et je peux savoir ce que tu foutais chez lui ?

Aphro : Oh, il m'a consolé, très amicalement bien sûr. N'oublie pas que son cœur ne bat que pour la vipère du sanctuaire.

Angelo : Y a intérêt.

Aphro : Toujours est-il que j'aimerai le remercier. Pour hier soir aussi, c'est seul qui a vraiment accepté de venir te chercher Milo et toi.

Angelo (baille) : En parlant de Milo, il semblait pas en forme ce matin. Sinon, c'est d'accord pour Shura. C'est un brave type, il mérite le bonheur. On verra ça demain, pour le moment, je sens l'appel de l'oreiller. »

De nouveaux plein d'énergie, Aphrodite se reprit l'audace de déposer un léger baiser sur le joue d'Angelo avant de s'éclipser vite fait vers son temple, laissant là un cancer figé, en position d'homme sui baille.

Le lendemain à l'entraînement, le duo du Styx était quand même content de leur travail, quand ils aperçurent leurs collègues ce matin. En effet, Shaka, Dohko et Mü semblaient fatigués et en manque de sommeil, mais leur sourire radieux cachait leur fatigue. Quand à Aiolia… Bizarre, Aiolia était à nouveau à l'écart et semblait pas en forme. Même Aiolos n'avait rien pu en tirer. Ce qui intrigua le duo d'eau qui s'empressèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passait :

« Aphro : Aiolia, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Aiolia (recroquevillé) : C'est pire que tout.

Aphro : Tu t'es disputé avec Marine ?

Aiolia (surpris) : Marine ? Mais bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Angelo : Je crois que j'ai compris. Ah mon pauvre Aiolia, il y a bien sûr des contraintes à être hétéro. Ca fait combien de jour ?

Aiolia : Deux.

Aphro (ne comprend pas) : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Angelo : Notre pauvre chaton est frustré.

Aiolia : Et en plus, un rien la fout en rogne.

Angelo : Ca mon vieux c'est les hormones, va falloir t'y faire. Allez, t'a fait presque la moitié du chemin.

Aiolia : Mais ça reviendra, ça revient tout le temps.

Aphro (qui comprend enfin) : Ah ! Marine est indisposée.

Aiolia (rouge) : Ne le hurle pas comme ça.

Aphro : T'es un vrai macho Aiolia. C'est plus dur pour elle que pour toi.

Angelo : Bon allez mon minou. Va falloir t'y faire. Je viens de trouver de quoi vous occuper.

Aiolia : Quoi ?

Aphro : On a besoin d'info sur Shina. Marine est son amie, elle pourrait pas lui parler.

Aiolia : Encore une de vos manigances ? D'accord mais quand Marine invite ses amies, elle me fout dehors.

Aphro : Tu fais pareil quand t'invite tes potes macho.

Aiolia : C'est vrai. Mais alors je fais quoi moi en attendant ?

Angelo : Ce que tu veux. Passe un peu de temps avec ton frangin, il se fait du mouron pour toi.

Aiolia : D'accord, je vais en parler à Marine. Venez manger au cinquième ce soir.

Aphro : Ca marche, merci chaton. »

Le duo du Styx, faisant quand même confiance à Aiolia, avait à leur planning un autre programme. Effectivement, vers le début de l'après-midi, ils vinrent chercher leur bon vieux pote Shura, et le sortirent de son livre écrit en italien (accompagné bien sûr d'un dictionnaire de traduction italien-espagnol). Shura accepta sans trop rechigner l'invitation à la plage, et il fut d'ailleurs tout content de partager à nouveau des moments de convivialité avec ses vieux amis qu'il avait bien négligés depuis leur résurrection. Il prit un réel plaisir, s'amusa des vannes d'Angelo et des coups fourrés d'Aphro envers sa victime préférée (Angelo bien sûr), tout cela lui faisant un peu oublier ses petits soucis.

Alors qu'Aphro, nageait tel un poisson dans l'eau transparente de la plage grecque, Shura et Angelo était assis sur la plage :

« Angelo : Ce lieu me rappelle des souvenirs. Notamment les rochers là-bas.

Shura : Ah oui !

Angelo : tu te souviens de ce fameux soir où l'on s'est dépucelé ensemble ? En ce qui me concerne, j'avais pioché un bon numéro. Je me suis toujours demandé, et toi avec ta petite brune ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

Shura : Eulalie.

Angelo : Ouais c'est ça. Mignonne cette petite, mais elle n'est plus servante au sanctuaire.

Shura : Non effectivement, elle est en Espagne chez son père.

Angelo : Et ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu semblais pourtant avoir bien pris le béguin avec elle.

Shura : C'est du passé tout ça maintenant.

Angelo : Ouais, t'as raison faut pas s'attacher.

Shura : Aujourd'hui, je te tiens quand même à te dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

Angelo (l'air du type qui est pas au courant) : Non, c'est vrai ? Mais pourtant tu l'as côtoyé un moment.

Shura : Effectivement, je tenais beaucoup à elle et j'ai tout fait pour l'aider. Ca m'a fait mal au cœur de la laisser mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Angelo : De la laisser ? Je comprend pas.

Shura (rit malgré lui) : C'est pas le genre d'histoire que tu aimes Angelo.

Angelo (qui connaissait l'histoire) : Ouais c'est bon, j'ai fait assez de sieste avec les deux dépendant de la zen attitude.

Shura : Toujours est-il que c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Angelo : Et quelle est ta nouvelle histoire ?

Shura (hésite) : Il n'y en a pas, à part ma dévotion à Athéna.

Angelo : Il n'y en a pas encore effectivement, nous ne sommes qu'au prologue.

Shura : De quoi tu p…

Aphro (arrive en se tenant le cuisse) : AIE. Angie, Shura.

Shura (surpris) : Angie ?

Angelo : £$%& Aphro, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Aphro : Je crois que je me suis fais mordre par une méduse.

Shura (interloqué) : Mordre par une méduse ?

Angelo (inquiet) : %ù#&$£, mais c'est dangereux ça. Il faut aller chercher du secours, ou le pope, ou…

Aphro : Ne panique pas Angie. Va plutôt me chercher une petite fleur jaune et blanche.

Angelo : Une petite fleur jaune et blanche. J'y cours. Aphro, si tu meurs, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Shura (toujours interloqué) : C'est quoi cette fleur ?

Aphro (enlève sa main de sa cuisse intacte) : Une _virer Angelo_. Je voulais te parler Shura.

Shura : Je t'écoute.

Aphro (s'installe à coté) : Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir.

Shura : C'est normal.

Aphro : Et aussi… Je voulais savoir comment tu avais fait pour retrouver si vite toute ta force et ton énergie. Qu'est-ce t'as fait pendant que t'étais en convalescence ?

Shura (surpris de ce changement de ton) : Et bien, rien de plus que vous, je l'imagine.

Aphro : Alors je suppose que c'est grâce à votre infirmière. C'était qui déjà ? Shina ?

Shura : Oui c'est ça. Shina savait se montrer efficace, et très douce aussi.

Aphro : Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Angelo qui en reste traumatisé.

Shura (rit) : C'est sûr que Shina-Angelo ensemble, c'est la foudre de Zeus qui tombe. Mais avec Camus et moi ça allait. Shina est une femme sensible malgré tout et je crois qu'elle ne supportait pas les vannes d'Angelo à longueur de journée.

Aphro : Et quel est cet attrait soudain que tu as pour tout ce qui est italien ?

Shura (rougit) : Que veux-tu savoir Aphro ? Je te sens tourner autour du pot depuis tout à l'heure.

Aphro (chuchote à l'oreille de Shura) : Et bien je me demandais si ce petit passage en convalescence ne t'avait pas marqué à toi aussi. Mais pas comme Angelo.

Shura : Et bien…

Angelo : Ah, je dérange à ce que je vois. »

Aphro et Shura s'écartèrent brusquement à la voix rauque de leur ami. Ce dernier semblai en colère en les voyant. Il jeta avec rage sur le sable la fleur jaune et blanche qu'il avait réussi à trouver… Qui était en fait une pâquerette. Son visage reflétait la colère et la déception, encore plus quand Aphro se leva et qu'il constata que sa cuisse était toujours bien belle et bien blanche, sans aucune trace de morsure ou autre chose. Shura semblait perdu et Aphro regardait anxieusement le Cancer. Ce dernier fila à toute vitesse, vite suivi par Aphro qui lui hurlait son prénom, laissant Shura seul et désemparé sur la plage.

Déçu par la proximité qu'avait Aphro avec Shura, Angelo s'en alla le plus loin possible. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien entre ces deux-là. Shura était hétéro et Aphro honnête. Même s'il aimait ça, le poisson ne chercherai pas à allumer une personne, dont il savait d'avance qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de séduire. Mais Aphro et Shura qui s'associent pour faire des fouilles à Athènes (même si l'objet des fouilles c'est lui-même) Shura qui console Aphro Aphro qui passe la soirée avec Shura Aphro qui chuchote quelque chose à Shura… Cela faisait trop de Shura et Aphro à son goût et son cerveau jaloux et possessif l'analysait comme : Aphrodite est plus proche de Shura que de lui.

En les voyant si proche, Angelo avait ressenti une pointe de tristesse dans son cœur. Etrange, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la disparition de sa famille. Toujours est-il qu'il avait opté pour un masque de colère afin de cacher ce trouble, puis il avait pris la fuite, sentant qu'il ne pourrait se cacher indéfiniment. Mais quel Dieu avait mis en place un sentiment aussi idiot et inutile tel que la tristesse dans le psychisme des humains ! Enfin, maintenant que lui aussi était touché, il n'y pouvait plus rien. Et il aurait préféré refaire un séjour aux enfers plutôt que de monter cette faiblesse soudaine. Non seulement par rapport à sa réputation, mais aussi parce qu'il s'agissait de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il voulait surtout épargner Aphro qu'il savait plus sensible, qui se serai immédiatement inquiété et qui aurait culpabilisé à mort :

« Aphro (au loin) : Angie. Attend. »

Angie. Il avait toujours détesté ce surnom. Il détruirait quiconque l'appellerai comme ça. Mais venant d'Aphro, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se pliait un peu aux quatre volontés du suédois. Aussi, lorsque Aphro lui demanda d'attendre, c'est ce qu'il fit, stoppant net sa course. Le dit Aphro fut surpris de l'arrêt soudain de l'italien, tant et si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps de freiner et percuta Angelo. Le duo du Styx se retrouva au sol, avec Aphro sur Angelo, bien sûr :

« Angelo : %$£&# Aphro, fais gaffe.

Aphro (confus) : Pardon Angelo. Pardon pour tout.

Angelo : Ca va t'inquiet. Et ta cuisse ?

Aphro (ne comprend pas) : Ma cuisse ?

Angelo : Celle que t'a mordu la méduse.

Aphro : Mais ce n'était pas v…

Angelo (le coupe) : Il faut la soigner, ne bouge pas. »

Angelo entreprit de soigner la cuisse intacte d'Aphro, en appliquant, exactement à l'endroit où le poisson se tenait une plaie imaginaire, une pâquerette. Le suédois se laissa faire incrédule, surpris du comportement et surtout du sérieux du rital. Rital qui arracha un morceau de son tee-shirt pour faire bandage, malgré les protestations du poisson. Angelo exécutait son œuvre avec douceur jamais imaginé venant de lui, et le contact de ses doigts sur la cuisse d'Aphro fit réagir le corps du poisson qui commençait à être à la limite du supportable. Heureusement pour lui, Angelo était trop concentré sur sa tache pour remarquer quoi que ce soit :

« Angelo : Voilà, ça devrait tenir jusqu'à demain.

Aphro : Euh… Merci.

Angelo : Tu devrais pas forcer. Je vais te porter sur mon dos.

Aphro : Mais non, ça va aller.

Angelo (le prend sur son dos) : J'insiste, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal. Allons retrouver Shura que nous avons abandonné sur la plage. »

Aphro était tellement chamboulé qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à dire non. Il se laissa porter tout en se disant que c'était pas possible, qu'il devait avoir un problème : ou il avait fumé trop d'encens chez Shaka, ou il avait encore pris l'apéro avec Milo, ou Shion l'a encore trop baratiné avec un discours moralisateur… N'importe quoi qui pourrait expliquer CA.

Cela dit, il se sentait bien là. Alors même s'il n'était pas dans son état normal, il se laissa aller à cette étreinte en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'italien.

Et pendant ce temps, voyons voir ce que fait… Kanon.

Et bien l'ex-général était en mission secrète. Mission qui se renouvelait de plus en souvent ces derniers temps. Il s'agissait d'espionner le sagittaire, et la demande venait de son frère bien sûr. Pour être franc, Kanon n'aimait pas vraiment Aiolos. Il lui en voulait encore que ce dernier ait volé la place de Pope de son frère, à l'époque. Mais le visage triste et suppliant de Saga le faisait céder à chaque fois. Et en plus il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à son grand frère jumeau adoré. Alors encore cette après-midi, il espionnait celui qu'il qualifiait de _stupide centaure._ Et encore une fois il rapporterait à son frère qu'il était en compagnie de cette gamine, trop pâle pour que ce soit naturel. Ah, et il ajouterai en ce jour qu'il était accompagné de son félin de frère. Les deux golds de feu tenaient chacun une main de la fillette qui était aux anges d'avoir deux saints d'or rien que pour elle.

Franchement, le sagittaire n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de perdre son temps avec des gosses. Enfin, son frère le fait bien lui aussi de temps en temps.

L'ex-dragon des mers reprit le chemin du sanctuaire et passa par les temples : du Bélier où Mü buvait du thé avec Shaka, la main de ce dernier qui caressait discrètement les reins de l'Atlante. Et en face d'eux, un Kiki tout jovial de voir son maître de nouveau en bonne forme. Kanon se demanda combien de temps il leur faudrait à ces deux-là pour conclure et alla même jusqu'à la sournoise idée de lancer un pari avec une récompense en or à la clé pour celui qui serai le plus proche : lui (qui veut participer ? Cher lecteur, j'attends vos propositions).

Tout en gardant son allure d'_homme le plus sexy _du sanctuaire, il passa par le temple du taureau, vide bien sûr, et arriva enfin à sa demeure pour faire son rapport. Là il ne trouva son frère nulle part. Il soupira en voyant la porte de sa chambre fermée. Porte qu'il poussa pour se heurter à l'obscurité totale dans laquelle la chambre était plongée. Reprenant un air grave, Kanon s'approcha de son frère qui était recroquevillé sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Saga lui faisait encore une crise. Ca lui prenait de temps en temps, il se mettait à broyer du noir, se sentant coupable de tous les maux du monde. Son jumeau espérait qu'avec le temps, avec la certification que tout le monde lui avait pardonnée, cela lui passerait… Mais non. Ces crises d'abords hebdomadaires étaient devenues quasi-quotidiennes. Et étrangement, ses _Je ne mérite pas de vivre_ ou _Les Dieux ont du faire une erreur_ se sont transformés en _ il me déteste_ ou _ je suis son assassin. _Le second gémeau savait quel était le problème du premier, il savait l'obsession qu'avait son frère pour le sagittaire. Lui avait tout tenté, la douceur, le secouer pour qu'il réagisse… Mais tout avait échoué. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est prendre son aîné dans ses bras pour qu'il pleure comme bon lui semblait. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, car il aimait son grand frère plus que tout, et si cela pouvait le soulager un peu, alors il s'y plierai.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Saga s'était endormi dans ses bras. Kanon le laissa là et décida d'aller squatter un de ses collègues. Non, parce que si ça continuait comme ça, il allait devenir encore plus dépressif lui aussi. Quelqu'un de gai… Milo.

Le deuxième jumeau commença à monter les marches et passa par les temples : du Cancer vide du Lion où Marine était en compagnie de Shina et les deux jeunes femmes avaient une conversation de… Femmes, donc incompréhensible aux oreilles de l'ex-marina de la Vierge vide (puisque Shaka est chez Mü) De la balance vide Et enfin du scorpion… Où Milo chouinait dans un oreiller en marmonnant des _Il m'aime pô._

Pensant qu'il avait eu sa dose de _remonter le moral des déprimés_ pour la journée, Kanon décida de continuer son ascension en passant par les temples du Sagittaire et du Capricorne vides, puis arriver à celui du Verseau où il pria Camus d'aller voir Milo. Après tout, le français était son ami.

Le temple des poissons aussi était vide. Alors Kanon arriva au palais où il aperçu Aldébaran en charmante compagnie. A croire que le Taureau était vraiment devenu la mascotte des servantes.

Il allait se rendre au bureau où Shion devait travailler avec Dohko. Ce dernier s'étant gentiment porté volontaire pour aider son amant à avancer son travail. Mais au bruit provenant de l'intérieur du bureau, Kanon doutait que le travail avance plus vite.

Le marina arriva donc au bout du chemin, c'est-à-dire à la statut d'Athéna. Il s'agenouilla devant et pria pour que les jours à venir soient meilleurs pour son frère. Mais, s'arrêtant net de prier, il se rappela soudain QUI était la réincarnation d'Athéna. Cette petite capricieuse de Saori Kido. Dégoûté, il tourna les talons et décida qu'il ferai mieux de demander ça à un autre Dieux :

« Kanon : Pff, si j'aurai su que c'était ça le Sanctuaire, je serai resté chez Poséidon. Y avait plus d'ambiance. Je me souviens avec Sorr… »

S'arrêtant net et réalisant soudain, Kanon eut l'impression de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur. Pourtant Aiolos ne s'entraînait pas dans les environ… Bref il redescendit les marches en quatre vitesses et fonça à la plage, histoire de laisser exploser sa frustration loin de la vue des autres.

L'auteur vient de vous présenter les fabuleuses aventures de Kanon des Gémeaux.

Revenons-en à notre Shura. Les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Angelo et Aphro l'avaient perturbées. Il n'avait jamais eu que deux amours dans la vie, sans compter Athéna. La belle Eulalie à l'époque, son premier amour qu'on a du mal à oublier et il lui a fallu du temps pour admettre que c'était bel et bien fini, même si c'est lui qui avait rompu.

Puis, alors qu'il croyait que tout était fini, qu'il mourait en chevalier pour Athéna, il avait rouvert les yeux pour apercevoir une belle peau satinée et des mèches de cheveux verts qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Il s'était dit que si c'était ça le paradis, et bien il était beau et comme il l'imaginait. Puis la silhouette bougea et il pu apercevoir un beau visage de poupée qui lui souriait. Ce fut la révélation, à ce moment là, la flèche de Cupidon avait transpercé son cœur. Il venait de tomber fou de cet ange qui était apparu devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait douté qu'il s'agissait de Shina, cette femme chevalier au fort caractère. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu son visage et pour être franc, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Sa convalescence dura une semaine à peine. Il se souvint des prises de tête énorme entre son ami Angelo et la belle Italienne. Il alla jusqu'à oublier Eulalie et même Athéna pour que ses pensées ne soit plus tournée que vers elle. Elle hantait ses nuits, et le jours, la voir sans pouvoir la toucher comme bon lui semblait, s'avérait être une torture. Les soins qu'elle lui procurait lui faisaient mal, pas aux blessures et au cœur. Au moindre touché de sa part, son membre se durcissait comme jamais, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Lui, toujours puceau et droit, n'avait jamais fantasmé sur quoi que ce soit… Mais là les années perdues avaient été rattrapées.

Et quand il fut de nouveau sur pied et qu'il ne la revit plus quotidiennement, il dut bien se faire une raison : il venait de tomber amoureux d'elle… Mais il n'était pas un mec pour elle. Il s'en doutait. Elle devait être femme à aimer bouger, l'aventure quoi. Mais lui aspirait à une vie tranquille auprès de sa bien-aimée. S'ils tentaient quelque chose et que ça finissait mal, ce serait encore plus dur. Alors le mieux que Shura a trouvé, c'est encore de l'éviter le plus possible. De ne plus croiser ce regard angélique qui tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête… Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait entièrement se défaire d'elle. C'est pourquoi il vivait comme un italien. C'était complètement idiot mais cela l'apaisait.

Shura fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de ses deux amis qui se chamaillait. Angelo portait Aphro sur son dos et se plaignait qu'il avait du prendre du poids. Aphro le voyant comme une insulte à sa parfaite beauté lui donnait des tapes sur la tête et le traitait comme un domestique devant obéir à sa princesse. Le capricorne sourit, voir une si belle complicité entre ses deux amis lui réchauffait son cœur malade, et cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'ils finissent ensemble un jour.

Aphro entra dans sa demeure histoire de prendre une bonne douche pour enlever le sel et le sable de son corps, mais aussi pour se préparer pour le dîner chez Aiolia ce soir. Il enleva délicatement le pseudo-bandage d'Angelo qu'il avait gardé pour faire plaisir à ce dernier. Le poisson était persuadé que son ami était en phase de démence totale. Mais bon, peut-être est-ce les effets secondaires de l'encens de Shaka qu'il avait respiré pendant des heures la nuit dernière. Le dernier gardien devait reconnaître que ce « nouveau » Angelo lui plaisait bien, mais pas tout le temps. Il aimait de temps en temps retrouver le tempérament cynique et arrogant du VRAI cancer.

Aphro alla dans sa chambre et sortit d'une cachette une petite boite. Ce bandage irait rejoindre sa boîte aux trésors. Cette boîte, il la gardait précieusement. Elle ne contenait pas grand-chose, juste une toute petite peluche que Angelo lui avait prêté avant qu'il ne parte s'entraîner en Sicile. Il lui avait bien dit prêter. Angelo, qui ne savait pas bien conserver ses affaires, lui avait confié comme un trésor le temps de son entraînement, et ensuite, Aphro n'y avait plus pensé et avait oublié de la lui rendre. Il s'agissait d'une vielle peluche qui semblait avoir été décousue puis recousue au dos. Le suédois se dit qu'il serai peut-être temps de la lui rendre.

Le deuxième trésor du douzième gardien était une photo. Aphro riait toujours en la voyant. C'était eux enfants, bien avant qu'ils ne partent s'entraîner. Les onze apprentis allant de trois à onze ans, avec la Pope. Mü, intimidé par tant de monde, tenait avec fermeté la large toge du Pope qui était bien sûr son maître Shion. Shaka pleurait car il avait peur de tout ce qui était technologie, lui qui avait commençait sa vie dans un bled coupé du monde. Aldébaran n'avait que trois ans mais en faisait largement huit ou neuf. Et Angelo, qui ne supportait pas qu'un plus petit que lui soit plus grand en taille, s'était calé sur ses épaules et abhorrait un grand sourire, ses mains formant des V de victoire, tandis qu'Aldé gesticulaient ses bras pour le faire descendre. Saga était debout mais sa silhouette un peu courbée vers l'arrière. En fait, il essayait de voir son frère caché derrière une colonne. On apercevait quelques mèches bleus dépassait au loin. Aiolos était souriant et tenait dans ses bras son frère qui s'accrochait fermement à son cou. Le petit Shura tenait dans son poing la tunique d'Aiolos. Le capricorne étant été le petit protégé du sagittaire à cette époque. Camus était droit et passible, et à côté de lui Milo faisait toute sorte de grimace pour tenter de la faire sourire au moins pour la photo. Finalement il était le seul à peu bien sur la photo avec Aiolos. En plein centre, à genou et une rose dans ses cheveux, il souriait simplement, content d'être là et plus auprès de son père.

Aphro sourit à ce souvenir, au vrai calvaire du photographe qui, au bout de trente photos prises déclara qu'il allait démissionner. Il rangea la photo, la petite peluche d'Angelo et son bandage dans le boîte puis alla se préparer.

« Marine : Shina n'est pas femme à se confier facilement. Aussi, je n'ai pas pu tirer grand-chose de notre discussion.

Angelo : Pff, les femmes…

Aiolia (lion qui grogne) : T'as un problème ? Si t'es pas content, tu le débrouilleras tout seul.

Marine : Aiolia, calme-toi enfin.

Aiolia (ronronne) : Oui ma chérie.

Angelo : Faux culs.

Aphro : Ce n'est pas grave Marine. Dis nous tout ce que tu sais.

Marine : Et bien, depuis votre résurrection, elle semble perdue. Elle n'est plus comme avant, personne ne la reconnaît.

Angelo : Normal, elle portait un masque avant. Pff, qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait un aussi joli visage.

Aiolia (lion fier) : C'est vrai, mais le plus beau visage, c'est celui de ma dulcinée.

Angelo (regarde Marine) : Ouais…

Aiolia (lion en furie) : Quoi ouais ? Dis le que c'est la plus belle.

Marine (ton autoritaire) : Ca suffit Aiolia.

Aiolia (ronronne) : Oui ma chérie.

Angelo (moqueur) : Le lion est le roi des animaux, il n'a peur de qu'un seul animal qui est…

Aphro (joue le jeu) : La lionne.

Marine (rit) : Hihihi.

Aiolia (Mode chaton triste) : Mais… Ma chérie.

Aphro : Bon Angelo, laisse-le. Revenons-en à Shina. Tu disais que personne ne le reconnaissait.

Marine : Elle sent comme un vide. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était parce que Seiya avait choisi Saori et non elle. Mais elle m'a affirmé que son problème avec Seiya était réglé. Puisque maintenant le masque pour les femmes n'est plus obligatoire, et bien elle se sent plus obligé de l'aimer. En plus elle le trouve trop jeune et immature. Elle a franchement dit que ce n'est pas son genre.

Aphro : Ah, alors la question est, quel est son genre ?

Marine : Elle n'est pas sûre de savoir elle-même.

Aphro (regarde Angelo) : Pas un italien en tout cas.

Angelo : Ca c'est sûr. Si elle le traite comme moi, le pauvre risque d'en rester traumatisé à vie.

Aiolia (désigne Angelo) : Nous en avons même la preuve en image. Déjà qu'avant ce n'était pas brillant, mais là c'est carrément irrécupérable.

Angelo (sort ses pinces) : Tu veux voir ce qui est vraiment irrécupérable ?

Marine : Aiolia.

Aphro : Angie.

Aiolia (ronronne) : Oui ma chérie.

Angelo (fait des bulles) : Oui mon che… Ouais.

Aphro (amusé par les pommettes rouges d'Angelo) : En tout cas Marine, merci pour ce bon repas.

Marine : J'ai hésité. Je ne savais si vous aimiez la cuisine japonaise.

Angelo : Et c'est quoi ça ?

Aiolia : des suchis bougre de Cancer. C'est du poisson cru avec du riz.

Angelo (se tient l'estomac) : Me sent pas bien là.

Aiolia (grogne) : Grrrrrr…

Angelo : tu crois me faire peur le chaton. T'as bonne mine toi à te frotter sans arrêt dans les jambes de ta maîtresse. Mais si elle fait de ce genre de repas tous les jours, pas étonnant que tu deviennes gaga.

Aiolia (lion en furie) : Tu insultes la merveilleuse cuisine délicieusement bonne de ma chérie ?

Angelo : Ouais, ben j'ai le droit d'avoir mes goûts. Tout comme je trouve que Marine n'est pas mon style de femme.

Aiolia (encore plus en rogne) : Tu vas voir, je ne te laisserai pas lui manquer de respect. »

Aiolia, en mode Lion enragé, sauta sur le Cancer et les deux se retrouvèrent au sol et se mirent à nouveau à se battre, pendant qu'Aphro et Marine discutaient tranquillement :

« Aphro : Excuse Angelo Marine. Il a pas la langue dans la poche.

Marine : Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais la réputation du Cancer. J'ai bien essayé de briffer Aiolia avant votre arrivée pour qu'il ne s'emballe pas trop rapidement, mais ça a pas été suffisant.

Aphro : C'est qu'il a du caractère le minou.

Marine : Aiolos me racontait qu'à l'époque, il lui donnait du fil à retordre avec son caractère.

Aiolia (sur Angelo) : Présente tes excuses.

Angelo (retourne la situation) : Tu rêves, j'ai le droit d'avoir mes idées.

Aphro : Et avec toi ?

Marine : Oh moi, je suis comme une princesse pour lui. T'as bien vu, devant moi il devient un gentil chaton qui réclame câlin et affection.

Aphro (taquin) : Et au lit ? C'est le gentil minet ou le puissant félin ?

Marine (rouge) : …

Aphro : Non je rigole Marine. Ca ne me regarde pas.

Marine : Je sais qu'il est frustré en ce moment.

Aphro : Mais c'est pas ta faute. C'est physiologique ce qui t'arrive. Comment il faisait quand vous étiez pas ensemble ? C'est juste un gros macho et si j'étais toi, je le ferai mariner en lui faisant croire que ça dure plus longtemps que prévu.

Marine : Tu as réponse à tout. Il est bon de parler avec toi. En apprenant à te connaître, on peut constater que t'es un type chic. Tu m'étonnes d'avoir tant d'admirateur.

Aphro : Tu sais, je préférerai être comme Aiolia et toi, plutôt que d'avoir un harem de gens qui disent m'aimer, alors qu'ils ne sont attirés que par mon physique.

Aiolia : griffe.

Angelo : Pince.

Aphro : Bon les enfants, ça suffit.

Aiolia : C'est lui qui a commencé.

Marine : Aiolia, débarrasse plutôt la table au lieu de te ridiculiser ainsi.

Aiolia (ronronne) : Oui ma chérie.

Aphro : Et toi Angelo, finis ton assiette. Ce n'est pas poli.

Angelo : Grrr. »

Le repas se termina dans à peu près ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de calme. Si on prenait en compte les coups de pieds sous la table, les grognements intempestifs et les éclairs que se balançaient le grec et le cancer comme bruit de fond, on pouvait dire que c'était calme :

« Angelo : Demain c'est dimanche. Tu dis bien qu'elle reste chez elle.

Marine : Oui, en général.

Angelo : Bon, j'irai la voir moi. Je vais lui parler en tant que concitoyen italien. Tu vas voir si elle va pas cracher le morceau.

Aphro : Angelo, un peu de délicatesse. C'est une femme.

Angelo (souvenir de la convalescence) : Ouais. Une vipère oui.

Marine : Shina sait être douce. Mais ça dépend avec qui.

Angelo : Ben faut croire que je fais pas partie de la liste.

Aphro : Mais on s'en fiche de toi. C'est de Shura dont il s'agit.

Aiolia : C'est vrai, tu ne mérites même pas la gratitude d'une femme.

Marine : Aiolia.

Aiolia (ronronne) : Oui ma chérie.

Marine (soupire) : … »

Et donc le lendemain, Angelo alla voir Shina qui vivait dans une cabane à proximité du sanctuaire. Il avait hésité à cueillir un bouquet de fleur histoire de ne pas se faire éjecter dès ouverture de la porte. Mais à cette proposition, Aphro lui lança un regard noir. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction mais bon. Tout ce dont il disposait alors, c'était une espèce de grimace que lui avait coutume d'appeler _son sourire_. En lui ouvrant la porte, L'italienne hésita entre frapper le nouvel arrivant ou se foutre de lui par rapport à son sourire. Devinant ses pensées et ne souhaitant ni l'un, ni l'autre, Angelo prit en premier la parole :

« Angelo (en italien) : Salut Shina. Scuse moi si je te dérange mais je dois te causer.

Shina (surprise qu'il parle en italien, mais répondant dans la même langue) : Qu'est-ce que ta face de dégénéré vient faire chez moi ?

Angelo (en italien) : Je ne suis jamais venu ici.

Shina (en italien) : Je ne t'ai jamais invité.

Angelo (en italien) : Allez mince. Si je suis là c'est même pas pour moi.

Shina (en italien) : Toi tu viendrai pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Laisse-moi rire.

Angelo (en italien) : Pour un de mes potes comme Shura, oui.

Shina (en italien) : … Entre.

Angelo (en italien) : Ah ben quand même. »

La maisonnette était simple, propre, rangée. Le cancer n'y fit pas attention et laissa son postérieur tomber lourdement sur le canapé, réclamant un café. Attitude qui fit bouillir le serpent et qui lui assena un coup de pied dans le tibia :

« Angelo (se tient la jambe) : Rah, mais t'es dingue (plus la peine de préciser qu'ils se parlent en italien).

Shina : Tu n'auras ni café, ni autre chose. Dis ce que tu as à me dire et tire toi.

Angelo : Tss, vipère. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te confier notre bon Shura.

Shina : Pourquoi tu me parles de Shura ? Il n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Angelo : Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je déteste les chichis alors ouvre grand tes oreilles. Shura, le chevalier d'or du Capricorne, espagnol dans l'âme et hétéro ferme, est amoureux de toi.

Shina (coite) : …

Angelo : MAIS REAGIS BON SANG. MOI QUI PENSAIT QUE TU SERAIS MOINS LONGUE A REAGIR QUE LES AUTRES. BEN AU FINAL T'ES PAS MIEUX.

Shina (coup de pied dans l'autre tibia) : La ferme.

Angelo : Aah. Vipère.

Shina : Répète moi ce que tu viens de dire.

Angelo : Tu te fous de moi ?

Shina (pied taille trente-neuf avec talon au dessus des bijoux de famille) : Répète.

Angelo (suant) : Shura du Capricorne est amoureux de toi.

Shina (relâche la pression de sa jambe) : Je le crois pas.

Angelo (résiste à la douleur) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Shina (retire son pied) : Oups, j'espère qu'elle pourra encore servir.

Angelo (se tient l'entrejambe) : Y a intérêt, sinon, je te coupe les miches OK.

Shina : Ouais bon Ok.

Angelo : Bon, maintenant pas de chichi. Que penses-tu de Shura ?

Shina : Et pourquoi je te dirai ça à toi ?

Angelo : Commence pas à m'échauffer. Shura est mon ami et si je fais ça, c'est pour lui et certainement pas pour une vipère telle que toi.

Shina : Hum bon. Shura est pour moi un homme respectable et droit. Sans compter que c'est un chevalier d'or. Des qualités essentielles pour moi qui souhaite avoir un homme plus fort, honnête et loyal.

Angelo (bouge les cils) : Pour qu'ils puisse te sauver des méchants.

Shina (coup de poing dans l'œil droit) : Pour qu'il puisse me résister plutôt.

Angelo : Ouais, ben Shura est plutôt du style tranquille.

Shina : Ca me va aussi, il me faut un homme calme pour me calmer moi aussi. T'imagine si par exemple j'ai un homme comme toi…

Angelo (la coupe) : Je préfère même pas imaginer. J'ai pas envie de gerber.

Shina (coup de poing dans l'œil gauche) : Et bien si j'avais un homme au même caractère que moi, on finirai par s'entretuer. Moi je suis plutôt la théorie de _Les opposés s'attirent, _comme ça on se complète.

Angelo (deux yeux au beurre noir) : Ouais, donc j'ai ce que je voulais savoir. Alors ce soir, rendez-vous à sept heures chez le capricorne pour un dîner. Pas le droit de refuser. Fais-le pour lui, pas pour moi. Et habille-toi mieux que cette espèce de vieillerie.

Shina (griffe les bras) : C'est neuf, je signale. Dis aussi que j'ai des goûts de chiotte. »

Voyant son corps se mutiler un peu plus au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le Cancer se dépêcha de déguerpir. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'Aphro pense qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour savoir se défendre face à une femme. Chevalier certes mais femme quand même.

Mais par Athéna, pourquoi tant de violence… L'italien n'avait pas l'air de trop s'apercevoir qu'il se mettait tous ses collègues à dos.

Avant de rejoindre le dernier temple où Aphro devrait l'attendre, il dut se taper tous les temples. Et en ce dimanche matin, il passa par les temples : Du bélier où Shaka et Mü prenaient un petit déjeuner parfaitement équilibré, devant un Kiki boudeur qui réclamait chocolat et pâtisserie du taureau où Aldé faisait des exercices matinaux Des gémeaux où les deux jumeaux se disputaient pour savoir qui irait chercher le pain du cancer vide bien sûr Du lion où Aiolia se lamentait d'une autre journée d'abstinence, pendant que Marine prenait sa douche de la vierge et balance vide (inutile de préciser où se trouve Dohko) ; du Scorpion où Milo n'était pas levé bien sûr (pas avant midi le dimanche) du sagittaire où Aiolos tentait de faire marcher un appareil électronique (ah il a encore des années à rattraper le petit centaure) du Capricorne où Shura lisait les nouvelles nationales italiennes du verseau où Camus bouillonna sur place en apercevant Angelo.

Le dit Angelo trouva ça bizarre de voir un chevalier de glace bouillonner. Le pauvre Iceberg risquait de fondre à ce rythme. Et d'ailleurs, l'italien ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de haine dans ces yeux.

Haussant les épaules, il arriva enfin essoufflé au douxième temple, en pestant contre ses amis :

« Angelo : %$£&#, Shura et toi, vous pouviez pas être nés en milieu d'année.

Aphro (surpris en voyant l'état du Cancer) : Ca va ? Mais qu'est-ce tu as fait ?

Angelo : Oh, juste une petite discussion entre concitoyen italien.

Aphro (goutte derrière la tête) : Je vois.

Angelo : Bon, c'est pas ça mais faut préparer Shura. Pff, mais trop galère ce boulot. Je me demande bien pourquoi je fais ça.

Aphro : Allons, sous tes grand airs, tu ne demandes qu'à la paix autour de toi.

Angelo : Je te prierai de ne plus me parler de Nirvãna, méditation et compagnie. J'ai eu ma dose avec les boudoirs.

Aphro : Les bouddhistes.

Angelo : Ouais, c'est pareil. »

Le duo du Styx passa donc le reste de la journée à forcer Shura à préparer un repas digne de ce nom, mais ne spécifiant pas que son invité serait Shina, et non eux. La suite ne dépendait que de lui, et Aphro espérait qu'il réussirait à vaincre sa timidité et trouver le bonheur, car le capricorne le méritait vraiment.

Donc à dix-neuf heure, Shina, simplement vêtue d'un débardeur jaune et d'un pantacourt blanc, se rendit au dixième temple. Elle frappa timidement, ce qui l'étonna car elle était plutôt du genre directe. Shura, qui pensait qu'il s'agissait de ses amis, en laissa tomber la spatule qu'il tenait dans la main quand il vit celle qui faisait battre son cœur et qui hantait ses jours. Complètement perdu, il n'arriva pas à décocher un mot, pas même à la saluer. Il prit cependant le loisir d'admirer la silhouette fine de l'italienne. Italienne qui, plus troublée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, lui sourit :

« Shina : Bonsoir Shura. C'est très aimable à toi de m'inviter. »

Le capricorne n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait mais n'ayant surtout pas le cœur à la contredire, il s'écarta du passage pour la laisser entrer et la laisser s'installer. Connaissant ses amis, l'espagnol dut se rendre à l'évidence, Angelo et Aphro lui avait joué un tour. Et là, il hésitait entre sauter dans leur bras pour les enlacer ou les étrangler. Lui qui en plus, pour faire plaisir à Angelo, avait préparé un repas typiquement italien… Enfin Shina aussi était une rital et elle apprécia le repas, congratulent le détenteur de l'excalibur qui prenait une belle teinte cramoisie. Ce qui amusa le cobra.

Et vous vous demandez sans doute où est notre duo du Styx. Pas bien loin…

« Angelo : Je savais Shura pas très bavard, mais là ça dépasse tout ce que je pensais. Un peu d'action mon pote, t'as des spectateurs.

Aphro : Sérieux, t'aurai pas pu trouver un autre endroit pour espionner.

Angelo : Là, aucun risque de se faire remarquer.

Aphro : Sauf si tu fais trop de bruit. Alors pour une fois met là en veilleuse. Je tiens pas à ce que mes magnifiques cheveux soit coupés par l'excalibur. »

Mais où se trouvent-ils ? Et bien Angelo a eu la brillante (suicidante ?) idée d'épier via les conduits d'aération, malgré les protestations du poisson qui trouvait ça poussiéreux et avec des échos. Mais au moins, ils avaient l'avantage d'entendre toute la conversation… Si du moins on pouvait appeler ça une conversation. Cela dit, au dessert, entre deux bouchées de tiramisu, Shura rassembla tout son courage et réussi à dire :

« Shura (débit incalculable) : .

Shina (qui n'a pas compris bien sûr) : Comment ? Parle moins vite et articule.

Shura (bégaye cette fois) : Hum… Tu voudrais pas… te promener… pour digérer.

Shina (sourit) : Avec plaisir. »

Le capricorne crut qu'il allait fondre devant se sourire. Tant et si bien qu'il trouva judicieux de ne pas prendre la porcelaine dans ses mains pour le moment.

En descendant les marches, Shina lui attrapa le bras, ce qui le fit raidir et rougir encore plus. L'italienne prenait apparemment un certain plaisir à le faire mariner ainsi.

« Angelo : Mince, on va les perdre de vue. Pas question de rater une miette de la suite. Aphro, bouge tes grosses fesses que je puisse me dégager.

Aphro : Mes quoi ? Espèce de…

Angelo : Ouais, sale type ou ce que tu veux. Tu auras tout le temps de m'insulter plus tard, mais pour le moment, il faut suivre Shura et Shina.

Aphro : Et comment tu comptes faire pour ne pas te faire remarquer à la plage ?

Angelo : Tu oublies que je suis un génie. J'ai un plan. »

Le duo réussit tant bien que mal à se sortir de l'étroit conduit d'aération. On aurait pu distinguer une belle comparaison de leurs joues avec un champ de tomate bien mûre et de leur cœur avec des tambours, tellement ils étaient sérés l'un contre l'autre.

Shura et Shina se promenaient les pieds dans l'eau, admirant le coucher du soleil… Ou du moins Shina regardait avec émerveillement le spectacle, tandis que Shura regardait le beau visage de poupée aux cheveux verts volants dans le vent. Il remercia le ciel d'être grand, comme ça l'italienne ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ses joues qui semblaient bien décidées à rester rouges. Il appréciait cette instant et aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pour rester à marcher à coté d'elle.

Shina était tellement concentré sur le soleil et Shura sur Shina, qu'ils n'aperçurent pas arriver dans la mer derrière eux, près des rochers, ce qui ressemblait à… un bateau gonflable avec deux personnes dedans.

« Aphro (avec des jumelles) : Un peu plus près Angie.

Angelo (qui rame comme un dératé) : Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape cette corvée.

Aphro : Parce que le bateau gonflable, c'était ton idée.

Angelo (envoie de l'eau sur Aphro) : Dis plutôt que tu tiens pas à transpirer dans tes belles fringues.

Aphro : Angie, mon brushing !

Angelo : Regarde les tourtereaux au lieu de te préoccuper de tes cheveux. Sert à quelque chose au moins.

Voies de femmes : Allez Aldé, vas-y. »

Le duo du Styx ainsi que le futur couple se tournèrent vers les voies. Là sur les rochers se trouvaient Aldébaran, en caleçon, les pectoraux bien sculptés, et entouré d'une horde de servantes qui avaient des étoiles dans les yeux à la vue de ce corps athlétique. Le taureau était vraiment devenu la mascotte des servantes, si bien qu'il leur avait promis de leur montrer son plongeon pendant leur pause. Mais malheureusement pour le brésilien, la seule femme qui l'intéressait se tenait un peu plus à l'écart :

« Angelo : Le veinard, toutes ces donzelles rien que pour lui.

Aphro : Scylia est à l'écart c'est dommage.

Angelo : Je vois pas pourquoi il s'acharne sur elle, alors qu'il peut les avoir toute.

Servantes : Allez Aldé, saute.

Aphro (blémit) : Je le sens pas là.

Angelo : Il ne va quand même pas…

Servantes : A la une…

Angelo : Non, Aldé, non.

Servantes : A la deux…

Aphro : Arrête.

Servantes : A la trois.

Angelo : IMBECILE. »

PLOUF, Aldébaran, chevalier d'or du taureau, deux mètre dix et cent trente kilos, atterrit dans la mer et, tel un énorme bateau lancé à pleine vitesse, provoqua une vague comparable à un ras de marrée, qui emporta le ridicule bateau gonflable vers la plage :

« Angelo et Aphro (se tiennent mutuellement) : AAAAAAAAAAAH

Shina : C'est quoi ça ?

Shura : On dirait une grosse vague. Avec un bate… Attention. »

Sentant venir le danger, Shura s'empressa de protéger Shina de son corps. L'attaque foudroyante (plutôt mouillante mais ça plus style) de l'eau les atteignirent et Shura se prit le bateau gonflable en pleine poire et finit sa course la tête enfoncée dans le sable. Aphro était trempé et couvert d'algue, Angelo avait sur la tête une pieuvre en guise de perruque et Shina était trempée, et en plus son débardeur clair était devenu transparent. C'est pourquoi en sortant sa tête du sable, Shura se heurta à son décolleté. Confus, il s'empressa de se mettre devant elle pour la cacher. Aphro n'y fit guerre attention, les femmes ne l'ayant jamais attiré. Et Angelo qui était super en pétard contre le taureau, oubliant tout autour de lui et fonça rejoindre son pair et son harem aux rochers.

Le poisson fit un clin d'œil à ses amis et dit avant de poursuivre Angelo :

« Aphro (voix pleine de sous-entendu) : On ne voulait pas vous déranger. Continuez, faîtes comme si on était pas là. »

Shura en resta bouche bée. En se retournant vers la femme chevalier, il remarque que cette dernière protégeait sa poitrine avec ses bras. Le capricorne s'empressa de se retourner en bafouillant un sorte d'excuse, puis il ôta son débardeur noir pour le lui tendre :

« Shura : Enfile ça. Il est mouillé mais au moins il te cachera. On ferait mieux d'aller chez toi pour te changer.

Shina : Shura… Retourna-toi. »

Shura obéit pensant qu'elle avait mit le vêtement mais non. Elle le tenait encore dans ses mains, mais qui par conséquent ne couvrait plus sa poitrine. Sa respiration devint saccadée :

« Shina : Comment tu me trouves ?

Shura : Ils sont magnifiques… Euh tu es magnifique.

Shina (petite voix) : Tu le penses vraiment ?

Shura : Oh Shina, je te le jure sur Athéna que tu es la femme la plus superbe qu'il m'est donné de rencontrer. Et depuis notre résurrection, je ne cesse de penser à toi.

Shina : Shura, je ne suis pas certaine de mes sentiments. Mais je t'apprécie beaucoup et je me sens bien avec toi. Alors je veux bien qu'il y est quelque chose entre nous, et je suis sûre que mes sentiments s'en suivront. »

Puis alliant le geste à la parole, la femme chevalier prit le visage du gold dans ses mains et porta ses lèvres aux siennes. Shura entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et répondit au baiser en l'approfondissant. L'italienne devait reconnaître que l'espagnol embrassait bien et qu'elle appréciait que sa langue fusionne avec la sienne :

« Shura : Ti amo Shina. »

L'italienne fut touchée qu'il prononce ça dans sa langue maternelle. Elle ne se sentait pas de lui rendre la pareille pour le moment, mais elle espérait que ça viendrait. Elle n'eut aucun doute que ça viendrait, quand elle l'embrassa encore et encore.

Et pendant ce temps, Aphro qui avait gardé un œil sur le nouveau couple, sourit. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux de ce coté. La mission était accomplie pour ces deux-là. Voyant que Shura et Shina s'éloignaient, il s'empressa de rejoindre Angelo et s'arrêta au niveau de Scylia qui était toujours en retrait :

« Angelo (engueule Aldé) : Non mais, tu peux pas regarder ce que tu fais gros lard.

Une servante : Angelo du Cancer, parle mieux que ça à Aldé, il vaut bien mieux que toi.

Angelo : C'est pas une boniche qui va me dire ce que je dois faire. Retournez toutes à vos balais.

Aldé : Angelo, parle mieux que ça aux dames.

Une servante : Il nous traite toujours comme des moins que rien. On a pas à se laisser faire.

Une autre servante : C'est vrai, c'est pas parce que c'est un chevalier d'or qu'il ne nous doit pas le respect.

Une autre servante : Les filles, il est temps de se venger de cet impoli. Aldé, tu peux nous le tenir ?

Aldé (immobilise Angelo) : Avec plaisir.

Angelo : Espèce de traite. Suis ton collègue, tu devrais être de mon coté.

Aldé : Je ne suis pas du côté de ceux qui m'insulte, et notamment me traire de gros. Il est temps de payer un peu pour tes paroles.

Servantes : A l'attaque. »

Les servantes y allèrent sans pitié sur la pauvre Angelo. Lui tirant les oreilles, lui pinçant les jours, lui chatouillant le ventre. Le Cancer était rudement immobilisé sur le corps d'Aldé et Aphro en eut presque pitié. C'est lui qui se prenait tout, mais faut dire qu'il se le cherchait. Peut-être tournera-il sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler maintenant, mais même ça le poisson en doutait.

Laissant un peu mariner son cher rital, le suédois reporta son attention sur Scylia :

« Aphro : Vous avez de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Aldé pour vous aider.

Scylia : Le chevalier du taureau est très aimable et poli. Il s'est attiré la sympathie de toutes les servantes.

Aphro : Et cela ne te dérange pas qu'il soit aussi proche d'elles.

Scylia : Chevalier des poissons, je vous mentirai si je dirai non. J'apprécie beaucoup Aldébaran et je reconnais avoir une pointe de jalousie. Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut avec les autres. Et je n'ai pas le droit de leur en vouloir à toutes. Elles sont mes amies avant tout.

Aphro : Tu es très sage Scylia, et je crois bien que c'est que qui plait le plus à Aldébaran chez une femme. Mais notre taureau est avant tout un gentleman et jamais il ne décevrait une femme, qu'elle lui plaise ou non.

Scylia : Chevalier des poissons…

Aphro (la coupe) : Aphrodite.

Scylia : Aphrodite, je vous remercie. Le voir tous les jours, lui, sa gentillesse et sa bonne humeur me comble déjà de joie.

Aphro : Scylia, tu es femme à mériter plus. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois quand même aider Angelo à se sortir des griffes des servantes enragées. Eh les filles !

Servantes (A Aphro) : Oui ?

Aphro (plein de roses dans les mains) : Une petite rose pour des beautés comme vous ?

Angelo (jaloux) : QUOI ?

Servantes (prennent les roses) : Merci Aphrodite des Poissons. Vous n'êtes pas comme cette brute.

Aphro : Détrompez-vous, si on le caresse dans le sens du poil, il peux être un bel ange.

Angelo : Rêve pas. Et ne m'appelle pas bel ange, c'est horrible.

Aphro (attrape Angelo) : Toi viens, il faut y aller. Je suis trempé, j'aimerai me changer. A très bientôt charmantes demoiselles. »

Le poisson prit congé d'Aldé et des servantes en emportant avec lui un Angelo boudeur, non seulement par la punition injustifiée (de son point de vue) qu'il venait de recevoir mais aussi par l'intérêt d'Aphro sur les servantes :

« Angelo : Tu as choisi laquelle finirai dans ton lit ?

Aphro : Ne dis pas de bêtises. Elles ne m'intéressent pas. Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour t'aider.

Angelo : Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul.

Aphro : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai su voir. Mais bon, je tiens quand même à te tenir au courant que c'est bon pour Shura et Shina.

Angelo : Déjà ils ont conclu ?

Aphro : Mais non, je voulais dire qu'ils étaient ensemble. S'ils ont conclu, je ne sais pas et ça ne nous regarde plus. A eux de gérer leur vie comme des grands.

Angelo : Ouais, suis content pour Shura, il le mérite. Et un de plus de casé. Pff, mais quelle semaine de fou. Heureusement qu'elle s'achève, car là maintenant, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait encore nous arriver.

Camus : AURORA EXECUTION »

Il faut croire qu'Angelo avait fait des erreurs dans ses calculs car le pire était arrivé. Le duo du Styx était à présent emprisonné dans une glace à une température qui devait avoisiner le zéro absolu. Aphro, habitué au froid, arrivait un peu à résister mais Angelo était complètement frigorifié :

« Angelo : glaglagla. Mais qui a osé %$£&.

Camus : Ah voilà que je vous trouve enfin.

Angelo : Camus, mais t'es barjot. Fais-moi fondre ça et sur le champs.

Camus : Tais-toi crustacé. Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez tous les deux, mais depuis l'autre soir que tu es venu me demander de t'aider à retrouver Milo, je ne le reconnais plus.

Aphro : Que veux-tu dire ?

Camus : C'est simple, j'ai l'impression que le Milo jovial, celui que tout le monde connaît est mort. Maintenant il est replié sur lui-même et marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles. Je suis persuadé que c'est votre faute. Alors faîtes ce que vous voulez mais faîtes revenir le Milo que tout le monde connaît.

Aphro : Ca a l'air de te tracasser ?

Camus : Mince, il est mon ami. Il est normal que je l'aide.

Angelo : Ben si tu voulais, tu pourrais l'aider. Mais t'es trop inhumain pour ça.

Aphro : Angie.

Camus (impassible) : Je n'ai pas à réparer les pots cassés des autres. Maintenant, si vous me permettez. Ramenez-moi le Milo normal, sinon ça risque de geler pour vous. »

Le chevalier des glaces s'en alla, non sans faire fondre la glace qui entourait les deux chevaliers d'eau. Aphro s'en remit rapidement mais Angelo continuait de grelotter, et leurs vêtements mouillés n'arrangeaient rien :

« Aphro (regarde Camus au loin) : Mais oui, on va te le ramener ton Milo. Mais t'y auras ton rôle à jouet, que tu le veilles ou non. Qu'est-ce t'en penses Angie ?

Angelo : ATCHOUM.

Aphro : Oulà, mais tu es glacé. Tu vas attraper la mort. Vite, il faut te réchauffer.

Angelo : Ca va, suis un chevalier d'or, pas une tapette… ATCHOUM.

Aphro : Et bien vu comme c'est parti, le chevalier d'or va être bon à passer sa semaine au chaud au lit. »

Même s'il râlait, Angelo dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son nez coulait, ses poumons s'encombraient et il commençait à se sentir fiévreux. Foutue semaine, il aurait du écouter son horoscope, c'est-à-dire se ménager et faite attention et ses propos.

Voilà, fin du chapitre cinq qui est un peu long. Et un énorme pardon pour l'attente. Mais comme je ne suis pas chez moi, je n'ai pas libre accès à l'ordinateur.

Comme je sais que ce couple est moins connu et sans doute moins apprécié, j'ai essayé de mettre des autres personnages en scène, notamment les aventures de Kanon. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça barbant. Il y a moins d'humour mais c'est pas facile, puisque presque tout le monde est censé être déprimé.

Le début est peut-être un peu long avec le passé de Shaka, mais j'aime bien imaginer une histoire à tous ces personnages.

A la prochaine.


	6. Petit repos pour Grand malade

Angelo du Cancer, qui après s'être pris l'attaque pour le moins un peu froide (juste un peu) de Camus du Verseau, se retrouva cloué au lit avec Aphrodite des poissons comme bon et gentil infirmier… Mais avant tout tatillon, ce qui énervait le Cancer qui n'aimait pas être pris en position de faiblesse :

« Aphro (un thermomètre à la main) : Tu es pire à soigner qu'un enfant. C'est pour ton bien.

Angelo : Ce n'est pas un maudit rhume qui va m'empêcher d'aller m'entraîner… ATCHOUM.

Aphro : D'habitude, tu te plains tout le temps de ces entraînements, et là tu as peut-être la possibilités d'y échapper. Allez, ne fais pas de chichi, si tu as de la fièvre, tu ne bouge pas.

Angelo (ouvre la bouche) : Bon ok, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Aphro : Ah non, pas dans la bouche, ce n'est pas fiable.

Angelo : Va mourir, je ne me mettrai pas ça dans le %$£&.

Aphro : je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu te sois pris la température. Et je peux me montrer très têtu.

Angelo : Pff, donne-moi ça. Et retourne toi. »

Le poisson donna le thermomètre et se retourna en ricanant. Ce qu'il pouvait être douillet. Cela dit, le Cancer avait beau jouer les intrépides, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'aller s'entraîner. Maudit Camus, franchement, si c'était que pour lui, l'italien ne se foulerai pas pour l'aider. Il le ferait pour Milo et c'est tout.

Pendant qu'il se prenait la température, Angelo observa Aphrodite qui lui tournait le dos. Sa peau pâle qu'il pouvait voir de par ses bras dénudés, son corps mince, sa longue cascade de cheveux azur… Angelo devait le reconnaître, le poisson était vraiment un bel homme. Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'arrivée du Suédois au Sanctuaire. Ce petit gamin de quatre ans, un peu chétif mais avec son caractère, n'avait vraiment rien à envier. Il était dans un état épouvantable, extrêmement maigre et sale. D'ailleurs, le sale gosse de six ans qu'il était (il devait bien le reconnaître) ne s'était pas gêné pour se foutre du lui. Ce qui d'ailleurs lui valut un bon coup de pied du chibi poisson dans le tibia. Toujours est-il qu'a l'époque, on n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il deviendrait, comme tous les autres chevaliers des Poissons, un beauté divine sur Terre. Et pourtant…

« Thermomètre : titititi.

Aphro : Ah c'est bon, fais voir. Oh par Athéna, tu as trente-neuf. Pas d'entraînement que tu le veilles ou non.

Angelo : Et la mission ?

Aphro : Ca attendra, la santé d'abord. Tu vas rester au lit et moi je vais monter voir le Pope pour qu'il vienne t'examiner et qu'il te donne un remède.

Angelo : Oui docteur. Je t'obéis à condition que tu files une raclée à Camus, ce sale…

Aphro : Mais oui. Cependant, ne t'attend pas à ce que je t'amène le petit déjeuner au lit. Si tu peux parler, tu peux te lever. Je vais voir le Pope puis je vais m'entraîner. Je repasserai te voir à midi. »

Et sur ce Aphro s'éclipsa du temple du Cancer, faisant voler sa belle chevelure d'une façon comparable aux pubs pour Shampoing.

Se sentant d'un seul coup bien seul, le cancer n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter cette solitude soudaine en serrant la peluche Sébastien contre lui. Le poisson lui manquait déjà.

Aphro monta les marches menant au palais, en passant respectivement par les temples : du Lion où Aiolia se faisait enguirlander par Marine car le Lion avait gaspillé toute l'eau chaude (et oui, pour les félins, la toilette est importante, et Aiolia est sans doute encore trop habitué à vivre seul… Pas si facile que ça la vie de couple chaton pensa Aphro) De la Vierge où Shaka méditait, sa main dans celle de Mü qui faisait de même. Le poisson se demanda s'ils avaient conclu… De la Balance où une araignée était en train de tisser sa toile. Et oui, le temple, autrefois nickel par le ménage quotidien du chinois, était à présent bien négligé Du Scorpion où Milo, miracle, était debout mais semblait bien morne devant son bol de café. Ses prunelles autrefois pleines de malices étaient à présent vides de tout espoir, ce qui peina le Poisson qui se dit qu'il l'avait assez fait attendre comme ça Du Sagittaire où Aiolos regardait avec nostalgie les anciens jouets d'Aiolia, et le suédois pensa que le grec vivait trop avec le passé Du Capricorne où Shura semblait déterminé à ne pas vouloir laisser partir Shina à son entraînement. Cette dernière, à force de cajolerie et de promesse, réussit à s'éclipser du Verseau où Camus lisait un livre sur la psychothérapie. Aphro se demanda s'il faisait pour lui s'instruire ou pour Milo l'aider… Mystère des Poissons où il salua ses roses pour au moins la troisième fois de la journée.

Enfin il arriva au palais et, par habitude et conformément à ce que leur avait dit Shion, il entra dans le bureau sans frapper :

« Aphro : Bonjour Sh… »

Aphro resta scotché devant le spectacle. Dohko, juché sur les genoux de Shion, la tête calée dans le cou de l'atlante et poussait ce qui ressemblait à des gémissement, pendant que Shion entourait de ses bras son corps et allait d'avant en arrière :

« Dohko : Shionnnnn, je veux pas y aller. »

A quoi vous pensiez sérieux, vous avez sans doute les idées mal placées ! Dohko était en fait en train de chouiner (pas de gémir quand même) comme un gosse car il ne voulait pas aller à l'entraînement et voulait rester avec Shion. Le Pope qui ne savait pas user de son autorité face à sa Balance, et encore plus à la balance en mode chouineur, ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de le bercer (et ben oui). Et Aphro resta scotché de voir le très sage chevalier de la Balance, héros de deux guerres saintes, se comporter comme un vrai gamin chouineur et capricieux. Décidément l'amour ne le réussissait pas, ou le réussissait trop.

Toujours est-il que le couple de doyens n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à la présence du poisson dans le bureau, trop concentré sur leur moitié respective :

« Shion (voix douce) : Allons Dohko, tu me verras dans quelques heures.

Dohko (s'accroche à la toge de Shion) : Maiiiis, je veux rester avec toi.

Shion : Dohko, on est tout le temps ensemble. Ca te fera du bien de voir d'autre gens.

Dohko : Quatre heures sans te voir c'est trop long.

Shion (résigné) : Bon, si tu veux je viendrai vous voir en milieu de matinée.

Aphro : hum hum.

Shion (jette Dohko par terre) : AAAAAAH.

Dohko : Shion !

Shion : Aphro !

Aphro : Shion !

Dohko: Aphro ?

Shion: Dohko.

Une domestique qui passe : Grand pope !

Shion, Dohko et Aphro (au domestique) : Toi dégage. »

Après une lancée de roses et d'arme de la balance sur la porte où se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt le malheureux domestique qui, rassurez-vous, avait mis les voiles, le calme revint à peu près dans le bureau du Pope. Ici se tenait trois personnes du plus haut rang de la chevalerie d'Athéna : L'ex-bélier et actuel Grand Pope, rouge de confusion car quelqu'un avait assisté à sa petite scénette avec Dohko le sage chevalier d'or de la Balance qui boudait car son Shion l'avait envoyé valdinguer par terre et le chevalier d'or des poisson qui retenait un fou rire. Finalement, le Poisson réussit à prendre la parole :

« Aphro : Je pourrais repasser, mais je ne souhaite pas m'attarder pour l'entraînement. Cela dit je peux constater que je ne serai pas le dernier arrivé quand même.

Dohko (ton boudeur) : Ouais, ben moi j'y vais.

Shion (caresse les reins de Dohko) : Ne te fâche pas voyons. Je suis navré d'avoir réagi de la sorte.

Dohko (dégage la main de Shion) : Oui, c'est ça, on en reparlera. A plus tard.

Shion (regarde la balance sortir) : J'aime pas quand il fait la tête.

Aphro : Laisse, il est juste un peu vexé. Mais pourquoi tu l'as balancé par terre ?

Shion : Réflexe.

Aphro : T'inquiet donc pas, vous vous réconcilierez. Vous vous adorez, ça se voit. Et puis j'ai même l'impression que vous adorez vous engueuler.

Shion : Oui, c'est vrai qu'on se chamaille pour un rien. Mais ça me donne l'impression qu'on est jeune.

Aphro : Mais vous êtes jeune.

Shion : Physiquement seulement. Enfin, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Aphro : En effet, Angelo est malade et il a de la fièvre. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'il n'aille pas s'entraîner aujourd'hui.

Shion : Accordé. Tu as raison, chevalier ou pas, nos corps s'affaiblissent face à la maladie et je ne veux pas que vous alliez au-delà de vos limites, ce serait de la maltraitance et je ne vaux plus de ça au sanctuaire.

Aphro : Merci, et s'il serait possible que vous veniez l'examiner ?

Shion : Oui, je passerai dans la matinée. Tu peux aller t'entraîner tranquille Aphrodite, je m'occupe d'Angelo.

Aphro (le salue) : Merci Shion. »

Le poisson descendit les marches quatre par quatre pour se rendre au quatrième et informer le Cancer qu'il devait attendre la visite du Pope. Le suédois lui promit aussi qu'il lui préparerait un bon repas anti-rhume pour midi. Angelo en eut la nausée d'appréhension.

Aphro continua sa descente et arrivé en bas des escaliers, il croisa Dohko qui chouinait, s'en voulant d'avoir mal parlé à son Shion, Shion qui lui manquait déjà. Aphro lui passa le bras autour des épaules et le réconforta le reste du trajet vers les arènes.

Dans les dix heures, Angelo, en bon malade, faisait ce qu'il y avait à faire pour se soigner. Aussi s'était-il avachi sur son canapé, les doigts de pied en éventails, à boire du café fort et des pâtisseries grasses en guise de petit-déjeuner, et regardant un film pour adulte classé X. Tout cela sans avoir ne serai-ce qu'une brève pensée pour ses collègues qui devait à l'heure actuelle se crever à l'entraînement. Mais bon, après tout c'était de la faute à Camus. Ce sale français hautain qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas supporter lui avait au final rendu un bien bon service et lui refilant le crève. Par Athéna, il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été peinard comme ça :

« Angelo (à sa plante) : Non mais je ne comprend pas comment un type aussi cool que Milo peut aimer Camus. Même si c'est vrai qu'il a une belle gueule mais bon. Ils ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre tous ces abrutis. Finalement, y a peut-être que Aphro qui soit pas disjoncté dans ce tas de ruine qu'est- le sanctuaire. Qu'est-ce t'en pe… »

Angelo s'arrêta net, se rendant soudain compte qu'il parlait avec une plante, fanée qui puis est. La solitude ne lui convenait finalement pas tant que ça, il aurait aimé avoir une compagnie, comme Aphro par exemple... Non, en fait en y réfléchissant et en faisant le tour de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, il en était arrivé à cette conclusion : il voulait la compagnie d'Aphro et de personne d'autre. Pourquoi ? Il en savait rien mais le présence du poisson dans sa vie commençait à relever du vital. Depuis quelque temps, il ressentait un vide quand il n'était plus là. Peut-être devenait-il chèvre, à force d'être entouré d'idiots (il parle de ses collègues bien sûr). Toujours est-il que s'il ne voyait pas Aphro dans la minute qui suivait, il allait faire un malheur.

L'italien crut ses prières s'exaucer quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Trop heureux, il dit d'entrer, ne prenant pas la peine de scruter le cosmos du visiteur et ne faisant pas le lien avec le fait qu'Aphro ne frappait jamais pour rentrer chez lui. Aussi fut-il déçu quand il vit qui était son visiteur :

« Shion : Bonjour chevalier de Cancer. Aphro est venue me voir pour me dire que tu étais malade, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller si mal que ça. »

S'attendant à ce que ce soit Aphro, Angelo n'avait pas pris la peine d'arranger sa position dans le canapé et surtout de couper le film. Chose qu'il fit en un temps record avant de bredouiller une vague excuse. Après tout, Shion était leur supérieur à tous. Mais il était avant tout très compréhensif et ne fit aucune remarque :

« Shion : Bien, j'aimerai t'examiner. Je vais te préparer un remède qui te remettra rapidement sur pied. Repos encore demain mais dès mercredi, entraînement de nouveau.

Angelo : Fort bien.

Shion (écoute le cœur et les poumons) : Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier, pour ce que Aphro et toi avez fait pour nous.

Angelo : Pas de quoi.

Shion (regarde dans la bouche) : Et de m'excuser pour t'avoir balancé le starlight extinction.

Angelo : De rien.

Shion : Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit ?

Angelo (pense soudain) : Oui, je voulais te demander quelque chose. C'est à propos d'Aphro.

Shion : Je t'écoute.

Angelo : Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur sa vie avant qu'il n'arrive au sanctuaire ?

Shion : … Un peu mais même si tu es son ami, je n'ai rien le droit de te dire. C'est confidentiel.

Angelo : Je sens qu'il y un truc qu'il a pas digéré, et j'aimerai l'aider à extérioriser tout ça.

Shion : Le mieux à faire, c'est encore l'inciter à ce qu'il te raconte. Sa version sera sans doute plus complète que celle écrite dans son dossier. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'en arrivant ici, il était dans un état épouvantable, tellement que je me demandais comment un gamin pouvait avoir survécu. J'avais pensé qu'il deviendrait une sorte d'autiste à cause du manque d'affection. Mais non, Aphro était fort, il était bien destiné à devenir chevalier.

Angelo (en son fort intérieur) : _Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas eu des séquelles. Cela dit merci cher Pope, je sais où trouver quelques infos maintenant._

Shion : Aphro est quelqu'un de bien, et c'est fort sympathique de ta part de vouloir l'aider.

Angelo : Oh maintenant, je ne suis plus à un chevalier prêt.

Shion (sourit) : Bon, je vais te préparer ce remède et quelqu'un viendra te l'apporter avec une notice. Reste tranquille aujourd'hui, et mange équilibré, ça vaut mieux pour ta santé en général.

Angelo (avale un gros morceau de croissant) : Ouais ouais, j'y songe à ça aussi. »

Une fois le Pope partit Angelo se dit qu'il était trop tard maintenant et en plus, il ne se sentait pas de grimper toutes les marches jusqu'au palais. Il était encore fiévreux quand même ! Mais demain matin qu'il serai de nouveau seul et qu'il irai mieux, il se faufilerai jusqu'aux archives pour y feuilleter le dossier d'Aphro. Là il pourrait peut-être en savoir plus. Lui qui n'aimait pas les histoires à dormir debout, des pauvres petits enfants malheureux et tout le blabla… Et bien celle-là l'intéressait beaucoup.

Une heure de l'après-midi, Angelo mettait en bouche une énième poignée de chips trop grasses et trop salés. Mais c'est que son corps malade réclamait des calories pour survivre. Mais bon sang, que faisait Aphro. L'entraînement devait être fini depuis au moins une heure et ce n'était pas son genre de rester discuter avec les collègues, trop pressé de pouvoir prendre sa douche. Le cancer savait qu'il aimait se pavaner sous l'eau chaude en chantant comme la Castafiore, mais là quand même. Le pauvre italien n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il le voit, quitte à foncer dans son temple et le chercher sous la douche s'il le fallait.

Soudain, la porte de son temple s'ouvrit énergiquement sans frapper. Angelo n'eut plus aucun doute, Aphrodite se tenait dans l'entrée, l'air joyeux et pleins de sac dans les mains. S'il ne se serai pas maîtrisé, le cancer lui aurait sauté dans les bras tellement il était content de le revoir enfin. Aussi pour cacher son trouble, il opta de nouveau pour son masque _pas content_ :

« Aphro : You ouh Angie.

Angelo (masque pas content) : Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives. J'aurai eu le temps de crever de faim. Heureusement que j'ai des réserves.

Aphro : Allons, je sais que j'ai été long, mais je suis allé t'acheter ce qu'il faut pour que tu guérisses.

Angelo (regarde les sac pleins de légumes avec dégoût) : Ouais, ben c'était pas le peine que tu te fatigues. Shion va m'apporter ce qu'il faut.

Aphro (vexé) : Tu prétends que tu préfères les tisanes suspectes et imbuvables de Shion à ma cuisine.

Angelo (qui ne veut pas le blesser) : Euh… Non. C'est une très bonne initiative et c'est très aimable à toi de t'être donné cette peine. Je me lèche déjà les babines à l'idée de goûter ta cuisine.

Aphro (super perplexe) : …

Angelo : Quoi ?

Aphro : Oh Athéna, la fièvre te fait perdre la raison. Retourne au lit. Je vais te préparer ce repas. »

Angelo grogna qu'Aphro ne puisse pas croire qu'il pouvait par moment être gentil. Non, il mettait ça sur le compte de la fièvre. Enfin, il était quand même content que le poisson s'occupe de lui, tout comme il était content d'avoir le nez bouché. Comme ça il ne sentirai pas l'horrible odeur des légumes cuits à la vapeur, et peut-être même qu'il ne sentirait pas le goûts des aliments.

Et pendant ce temps, voyons voir ce que fait… Aiolia

« Marine (en furie) : Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais je veux prendre un bain. Alors remplie la baignoire d'eau chaude et ne tarde pas, sinon j'irai aux bains publics ou tout le monde pourra me voir.

Aiolia (effrayé à l'idée que des tas d'hommes voient sa Marine) : Oui ma chérie. Va te détendre, je vais faire ce que tu me demandes. »

Et oui, je rappelle que ce couillon d'Aiolia a utilisé toute l'eau chaude. Et il est normal que quand elle rentrait de l'entraînement, Marine ait envie de prendre un bain. Elle sourit en voyant le lion faire chauffer des casseroles d'eau, l'idée que lui avait donné Shina, de le menacer d'aller aux bains publics, avait fonctionné. L'italienne avait raison, Aiolia ne savait pas que les bains hommes et femmes étaient séparés.

Angelo dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas faire la grimace à chaque bouchée, Aphrodite l'observant avec intérêt. Il regarda le suédois et vit quelque chose sur son bras. Un marque, ou même plus, une marque de piqûre. Réalisant de quoi il s'agissait, il recracha son poireau qu'il avait en bouche sur le visage d'Aphro :

« Aphro (pas content du tout) : Angie. Si tu n'aimes pas, met le à la poubelle. Regarde ce que tu as.

Angelo : Ce %$£& de Milo. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Aphro (regarde la maque du scarlett needle à son bras) : Ah ça ! Rassure toi, il n'y que celle-là.

Angelo : Tu t'es entraîné avec Milo ?

Aphro : Non, avec Camus. Je voulais lui filer une raclée comme tu me l'as demandé et j'avais mis tout mon cœur dans ce combat. Mais quand Milo a vu que je maltraitais sans relâche son petit français, et bien il m'a balancé une scarlett needle et m'a menacé de l'Antarès si je continuais.

Angelo (en rage) : Cette sale bestiole. Je vais le buter. Moi qui avais un peu d'estime pour lui.

Aphro (retiens Angelo) : Non, il a eu sa dose de morale, entre les autres, le Pope et Camus lui-même. Ne vas pas l'enfoncer encore, il semblait si mal.

Angelo : Pff, tu es trop bon.

Aphro : Il s'est excusé et m'a assuré que je n'aurai pas de cicatrices. N'en parlons plus, Je vois bien que tu n'apprécies pas les légumes.

Angelo : je fais des efforts pourtant.

Aphro : Je ne veux pas te faire avoir une autre indigestion. Regardons un film tranquillement avec pop-corn, sodas et compagnie.

Angelo : Bonne idée.

Aphro (touche au magnétoscope) : Qu'est-ce que tu regardais quand je suis arrivé ?

Angelo (paniqué) : Aphro, non…

Actrice du film : Ouiiii, encore.

Aphro (captivé) : Hum, très intéressant.

Angelo (confus) : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Aphro : Bon, as-tu autre chose ?

Angelo : Euh… Oui, des films d'actions.

Aphro : Ah non, je n'aime pas ces films ou ça se tire dessus du début à la fin et sans raison. Je vais chercher un film chez moi. »

Et sur ce Aphro s'éclipsa, laissant à Angelo la possibilité de planquer la cassette X dans une cachette, ainsi que toute sa collection du même genre. Certains films appartenaient à Milo, mais le Cancer était décidé à ne pas les lui rendre. Ce maudit insecte n'aurait pas du faire de mal au poisson.

Aphro regardait avec une larme au coin de l'œil le film d'amour qu'il était allé cherché chez lui, et qui durait maintenant depuis plus de deux heures. Quand enfin vint le générique, il sécha ses larmes d'un geste de la main et se retourna vers Angelo :

« Aphro : Alors, comment tu as trouvé ? Je dois dire que c'est l'un de mes films préféré.

Angelo : …

Aphro : Angie ?

Angelo (ronfle) : RRRRRFFFFFFLLLL

Aphro (goutte derrière la tête) : Ca m'étonnait aussi que tu râles pas. Tu es vraiment incorrigible.

Angelo (endormi) : Hum. Karina.

Aphro (oreilles grandes ouvertes) : hein ! Angie, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Angelo (endormi) : Pourquoi tu te lèves pas Karina ? Pourquoi tu restes dans le lit ?

Aphro : Je le crois pas, il rêve de l'une de ses conquêtes.

Angelo (toujours endormi) : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Karina ? Bien sûr que je t'aime. »

Aphro n'en pouvait plus de ce dialogue inter-rêve entre Angelo et une femme. Qui étais cette femme d'ailleurs ? Une conquête d'une nuit ? Une ex à Angelo avec ça aurait été du sérieux ? Une femme qu'il verrait en secret ? Aphro balança un oreiller sur le Cancer qui se réveilla aussi sec. Cancer qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit avant que le dernier gardien se sauve en claquant la porte :

« Angelo (encore dans les vapes) : Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il m'en veut parce que je me suis endormi pendant son ringard de film. Tiens d'ailleurs il a oublié sa cassette. Pff, on a pas idée de faire de l'amour sans scène de sexe. »

Revenons voir comment s'en sort Aiolia

Et bien le fier lion sortait de sa salle de bain couvert de sueur. Il adopta cependant une pose de triomphe. Et oui, il ne refusait aucun défi et là encore, il venait de prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple homme. Il alla rejoindre Marine qui était bien assise sur le canapé et qui bouquinait un magazine pour femme :

« Aiolia (voix de gentleman) : Votre bain est prêt mademoiselle. Désirez-vous que je vous aide à vous déshabiller ?

Marine (balance le magazine sur Aiolia) : Te fatigue pas, tu es ridicule.

Aiolia : Mais, ma chérie. J'ai remplie la baignoire comme tu me l'avais demandé.

Marine (va vers la salle de bain) : Pas trop tôt. »

La japonaise alla dans la pièce tant convoitée et constata avec satisfaction que la baignoire était bien remplie d'eau fumante. Aiolia avait prit soin de mettre du sel parfumant l'eau. Cette attention émue Marine qui déposa un baiser sur la joue di Lion :

« Marine : Tu as bien travaillé. Tu peux prendre le bain avec moi. »

Aiolia ronronna comma jamais à cette proposition. Il se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements trempes de sueur de se jeter dans l'eau délicatement parfumé du bain. Marine le rejoignit avec plus de délicatesse et là, un détail capital frappa le lion :

« Aiolia : Marine, tu n'as plus de protection ?

Marine (regard malicieux) : Et non.

Aiolia (étoile dans les yeux) : C'est fini ?

Marine : Pour cette fois, oui.»

Aiolia s'en lécha les babines et, après avoir admiré le corps parfait et nu de sa compagne, il la fit basculer dans le bain, ne voulant plus attendre une minute de plus.

Quand à Marine, elle était contente, car il y longtemps qu'elle rêvait de faire ça dans un bain. Il manquait que la musique, mais les ronronnements d'Aiolia suffiraient.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Angelo prit sur lui de monter au dernier temple, malgré sa fatigue et sa fièvre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire au poisson, alors il avait comme excuse bidon de lui ramener la cassette. Connaissant Aphro, il ne le laisserait jamais repartir alors qu'il est malade. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Arrivé au douxième temple, il frappa et Aphro mit quelques minutes avant de venir lui ouvrir. Les yeux rouges et bouffis du Suédois faisaient sous-entendre qu'il avait pleuré… Et c'était encore de sa faute, mais quel idiot je fais pensa-il :

« Angelo : Hum… Pardon Aphro… Pour m'être endormi pendant le film. J'étais fatigué. Cette maudite fièvre.

Aphro : Oh c'est pas grave Angelo.

Angelo : Je suis venu te rapporter ta cassette.

Aphro : Tu n'as quand même pas grimpé toutes les marches rien que pour ça ?

Angelo : Je m'ennuyais et… ATCHOUM.

Aphro : Oh Angie, entre. Mais tu es fou de sortir, tu es malade.

Angelo (entre) : T'inquiète, je suis un chevalier d'or.

Aphro (donne un café) : Ce n'est pas une raison. Je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu vas rester ici et ne plus bouger ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais prévu mais va falloir changer tes plans.

Angelo (boit le café) : Je n'avais rien prévu.

Aphro (regard dur) : Même pas une petite partie de galipette.

Angelo (recrache le café) : QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Et avec qui en plus ?

Aphro : Une servante.

Angelo : T'as pas vu comment elles m'ont traité hier. Elles ne me donnent même plus envie.

Aphro : Ou avec Karina.

Angelo : Karina ?

Aphro (s'emporte) : Ne te fiche pas de moi. Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. Tu étais avec une certaine Karina. Qui est-ce ? »

Angelo réfléchit. Il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve. Karina ? Aurai-il au un jour une conquête du nom de Karina ? Déjà qu'il ne se souvenait même pas du nom de toutes ses conquêtes. Il est même possible qu'à certaines, il ne leur avait pas demandé leur nom. Bref, il remonta petit à petit le temps à la recherche d'une Karina et se heurta à… :

« Angelo : Par Athéna, ne me dîtes pas que j'ai rêvé d'elle.

Aphro (toujours en furie) : Alors, tu as trouvé qui était cette chodasse.

Angelo : La ferme morue. Je ne te permets pas.

Aphro : Si tu y tiens tant que ça, va la retrouver je ne sais où.

Angelo : Au cimetière d'un village italien.

Aphro (coi) : … Comment ?

Angelo : Je viens de réaliser de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'est pas une de mes conquêtes Aphro. Karina était ma sœur.

Aphro (confus) : …Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit que tu avais une sœur.

Angelo (hausse les épaules) : Il y a longtemps qu'elle est morte. Elle a toujours été malade. Son cœur ne l'aura pas porté longtemps.

Aphro (timidement) : Qu'est-il arrivé à ta famille ?

Angelo : Je t'ai dit pour ma sœur, elle est morte à quatre ans d'une malformation cardiaque. Ma mère ne s'en ait jamais remis. Elle l'a suivi dans la tombe deux mois ensuite. Et quelques jours plus tard, c'et mon père que je retrouvais pendu.

Aphro : Je suis désolé.

Angelo : J'ai été dans un orphelinat. J'étais très turbulent, car je ne voulais pas être faible comme eux. Je voulais être fort. Je me bagarrais souvent. Je n'y suis resté que quatre mois puis quelqu'un est venu me chercher pour me ramener ici, car il sentait comme une force en moi, intéressante à développer. Autant te dire qu'à l'orphelinat, ils étaient contents que je m'en aille.

Aphro : Toi aussi, tu avais besoin de te bagarrer ?

Angelo : Les circonstances de la vie ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis. Un être insensible qui fait souffrir les gens.

Aphro : Tu n'es pas du tout comme ça. C'est vrai que tu étais turbulent à l'époque, que tes débuts en tant que chevalier ne sont pas brillants. Mais tu as changé, je le sais. Si tu étais toujours aussi insensible, tu n'aurais pas eu cette seconde chance, tu ne seras pas là avec moi, en train de te prendre la tête pour apporter le bonheur à nos collègues, et tu…

Angelo (attend la suite) : Je…

Aphro : Tu ne m'aurais pas cueilli des fleurs, tu ne t'aurais pas excusé pour tes erreurs. Tu es pour moi quelqu'un de formidable Angelo.

Angelo : …

Aphro : La disparition de ta famille t'a touché, c'est normal. Je ne pas te parler en connaissance de cause mais sache que je te comprend et que je suis là. »

Angelo se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, tournant le dos au poison. Bon sang, encore cette chose stupidement humaine qu'est l'émotion, refaisait surface. Et il ne voulait surtout pas montrer ça à Aphro. Jamais il n'avait parlé de sa famille au sanctuaire. Pas même au Pope à l'époque qui avait pourtant lourdement insisté pour qu'il lui raconte son histoire. Mais Aphro lui inspirait confiance. Aphro ne l'avait jamais jugé sur son comportement. L'engueulait, ça oui souvent et même encore aujourd'hui. Mais il était le seul qui avait toujours là. Shura était son pote mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance comme le suédois.

Le suédois en question avança et se retrouva juste derrière lui. De peur qu'il ne voit son visage trahit par l'émotion, Angelo se retourna brusquement et enlaça Aphrodite :

« Angelo : Merci.

Aphro (répond à l'étreinte) : Pas de quoi.

Angelo : Je t'ai raconté mon histoire. Alors à ton tour.

Aphro : …

Angelo : Ne te sens pas obligé. Je me disais juste que c'était le bon moment.

Aphro : Je suis navré. Je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

Angelo : Ce n'est pas grave.

Aphro : J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Aphro s'en alla dans sa chambre puis revint avec une petite boite qu'il ouvrit. Angelo fut surpris d'y trouver son bandage improvisé dedans. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, c'est la petite peluche qu'Aphro lui tendait :

« Aphro : Elle est à toi, je te la rends. »

Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de la petite peluche de Karina. Angelo la tata et put bien sentir les deux anneaux de ses parents cachés à l'intérieur. Le dernier souvenir de sa famille, un vrai trésor qu'il avait confié à Aphro. Son rude entraînement et l'homme cruel qu'il était devenu lui avaient fait complètement oublié. Mais là, il se souvenait bien, sa sœur, petite, maigre, pâle, toujours essoufflée, qui ne se déplaçait jamais sans sa peluche, peluche qu'elle avait appelée Angie. Quelle ironie du sort, pensa Angelo.

« Angelo : Merci de l'avoir gardé tout ce temps. »

Le sourire fut la seule réponse d'Aphro. Le poisson l'invita à passer la soirée et nuit ici pour ne pas avoir à redescendre à son temple. Angelo accepta de bonnes grâces. Non seulement, il avait la flemme de descendre, mais en plus, comme ça, il aurait Aphro près de lui pour dorloter le grand malade qu'il était.

Et en plus, demain, il serait plus près du palais, et il avait toujours la ferme intention de se rendre aux archives.

Ne faillant jamais à un de ses projets, machiavélique ou non, Angelo se rendit donc le lendemain aux archives. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, et c'était sans doute au remède, certes imbuvable mais efficace, de Shion. Et peut-être aussi aux bons soins d'Aphro. Bref, une fois son ami poisson parti à l'entraînement, dissimulant son cosmos pour ne pas être repéré par le Pope, il se rendit à la salle d'archive, gardée bien sûr. Autrefois, il aurait découpé la tête du garde sans réfléchir, mais aujourd'hui, il utilisa une autre technique tout aussi efficace. Imitant bien sûr une voie de femme pour faire croire à ce pauvre bougre qu'il avait du succès. Et une fois près d'Angelo, ce dernier l'assommait. Trop facile et ça marchait à chaque fois, y compris cette fois.

Donc le Cancer se faufila dans la salle des archives, et la vue d'un nombre incalculable de dossier lui donna la nausée. Heureusement pour lui, les très ordonnés Shion et Saga, derniers Pope en titre, avaient prit soin de bien les classer par ordre de grade. Aussi, alla-il directement vers le grade _Or_ qui était le moins chargé. Et ces tatillons de Popes avaient même pris soin de ranger les dossiers par ordre alphabétique. Finalement, ça s'annonçait plus facile que prévu :

« Angelo: Alors voyons voir dans les A. Hum Aiolia du Lion, Aiolos du Sagittaire, Albafica des Poissons (cf. la saga _Saint Seiya The lost Canvas_, trois volumes sortis en France, à lire absolument), Aldébaran du Taureau, Angelo du Cancer... Tiens c'est moi. Et bien Shion n'a pas tant chômé que ça. Il a mis à jours les dossiers en changeant mon nom et en rayant la date de ma première mort. Ah voilà, Aphrodite des Poissons. »

Angelo sortit le dossier où figurait le nom du Poisson, sa date de naissance le dix mars mille neuf cent soixante quatre, la date de mort ayant aussi été rayée :

« Angelo (ouvre le dossier) : Alors voyons voir ce que tu renfermes. Feuille d'arrivée au Sanctuaire. Nom Aphrodite, nom d'origine Niels... »

Angelo s'arrêta net, déjà stupéfait. Il ne savait pas trop comment était monté ces dossiers, mais le nom de Niels correspondait à ce que rêvait Aphro. Cela voudrait dire qu'il parlait de lui à la troisième personne du singulier. Voulant s'assurer de cette découverte, il regarda d'autres dossiers. Certains comme le Lion ou la sagittaire qui avaient gardé leur vrai nom, ceux-là il n'y avait rien dans la case _Nom d'origine_. Mais certains chevaliers comme Aldébaran avait changé de nom. Et au passage, l'italien découvrit que le vrai nom d'Aldé était Carlos, ce qui le fit bien rire, mais nous ne nous étendrons pas sur le sujet pour le moment. Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse :

« Angelo : Alors ton nom c'est Niels. Petit cachottier va, tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire. J'avais toujours trouvé bizarre que t'es un nom de Déesse. Bon qu'est-ce qui a d'autre ? Âge à l'arrivée, quatre ans, sexe masculin, date de naissance... Bon ça je m'en fiche. Ah, état physique et psychologique. A l'arrivée, quatre vingt dix centimètre pour quinze kilos, et bien t'étais pas épais... Etat de maigreur extrême, signes de carences, hématome étendu sur le torse, le dos, les flans, les cuisses... Enfant chétif, refuse de se détacher de son maître, refuse qu'on le touche pour l'examiner, mise en confiance impossible, pas de pleurs. A une semaine, enfant plus détendu, partage des activités avec les autres enfants, montre un certain caractère et ne se laisse pas faire... Tu m'étonnes (souvenir du coup de pied dans le tibia). A un mois, enfant parfaitement intégré, suit les cours éducatif, résultats satisfaisants, a repris du poids, plus de traces de sévices, ne montres plus de craintes particulières mais refuse fermement de parler de son passé. A un an, enfant jovial, s'occupe des petits nouveaux et couve les plus grands, dont le plus turbulent... c'est de moi qu'ils parlent là ? Bon ensuite, c'est quand il est chevalier, ça m'intéresse pas. »

Le Cancer replia le dossier. Il avait appris certaines choses, mais pas grand chose au final. Apparemment, Aphro refusait net de parler de son passé avant le Sanctuaire. Peut-être voulait-il tourner la page, ce qui paraissait compréhensif. Mais ce passé le rattrapait et venait le hanter dans ses rêves. Il ne s'y connaissait pas trop en psychologie, mais il était persuadé que si Aphro voulait se débarrasser des démons de son passé, il devrait les extérioriser. Angelo lui sortirait les vers du nez s'il le fallait. Après tout, le poisson avait droit et devait avoir la paix, foi du Cancer.

Dans l'après-midi, Aphro était avec Angelo et semblait si jovial que le Cancer manqua de courage. Comment aborder un sujet si délicat ? Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée qu'Angelo recommanda une ballade à la plage. Aphro protesta mais l'italien riposta en disant qu'il se sentait, qu'il n'avait plus da fièvre et qu'en plus, il reprendrai les entraînements demain. Le suédois céda.

Donc une fois sur la plage, Angelo trouva un moyen d'aborder le sujet tout en douceur :

« Angelo : Tu sais que toi aussi tu parles dans ton sommeil ?

Aphro : Ah ! C'est possible  
Angelo : Tu parles souvent d'un Niels. Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je pense que Niels doit être ton vrai nom.

Aphro : ... Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Angelo : Tu vas quand même pas me faire gober que tes parents t'ont appelé Aphrodite.

Aphro : Effectivement, c'est mon maître qui m'a donné ce nom. Il m'a dit que tous les chevaliers des poissons avaient des noms spéciaux et que Niels ne conviendrait pas.

Angelo : Alors tu vois, tu reconnais que Niels est ton vrai nom.

Aphro : ... Oui, c'est vrai. Niels est mon nom de naissance.

Angelo : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne convenait pas. C'est très bien comme nom. Ca signifie quoi ?

Aphro : C'est le diminutif suédois de Nicolas. C'est ma mère qui a voulu m'appeler comme ça.

Angelo : Ta mère ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

Aphro : Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Elle avait soit disant une santé très fragile et était asthmatique. Elle est morte en me mettant au monde.

Angelo : Ah... Désolé. Et ton père ?

Aphro : Je ne veux pas parler.

Angelo (l'attrape par les épaules) : Tu en a trop dit, je veux savoir la vérité Aphro.

Aphro (se débat) : Mais lâche-moi. Tu ne me forceras pas, plus jamais on ne me forcera.

Angelo (le lâche) : Te forcer ? Il t'a forcé à quoi ?

Aphro : ...

Angelo (ferme) : Répond Aphro. Bon sang, je sais que je n'ai pas un passé des plus roses, que je ne suis pas délicat comme Blanche-neige ou je ne sais pas qui, mais je suis ton ami, et je ne te veux que du bien.

Aphro : Mais Angie, c'est du passé, c'est oublié.

Angelo : Non, ton inconscient ne l'a pas oublié. Il revient te hanter la nuit, tu fais des cauchemars, je l'ai vu. Je suis là pour t'aider à t'en débarrasser, mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé avant ton arrivée au sanctuaire."

Aphro ne savait plus où se mettre. Il voulait s'enfuir loin mais ses jambes flanchèrent et il serait tombé si Angelo ne l'avait pas soutenu. Le dit Angelo le força à se redresser et l'enlaça, serrant son corps mince et ferme contre le sien bien musclé. Son coeur se remit à battre à la chamade. Mais Le poisson se sentait mal à l'aise cette fois-ci. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose pour satisfaire sa demande :

"Aphro : Mon père aimait ma mère. Il m'a toujours porté pour responsable de sa mort. J'ai été son bouc émissaire.

Angelo : C'est tout ?

Aphro : oui, il me battait de temps en temps, m'humiliait, me privait de manger. C'est une voisine qui me soignait. Je l'aimait bien elle, elle avait été ma nourrice quand j'étais bébé.

Angelo : Et ?

Aphro : Un jour ma route croisa celle d'Abigail des Poissons. C'était un pur hasard, je revenais du marché et j'étais chargé comme un âne. Il m'a aidé à rentrer chez moi et il a vite compris l'ambiance quand il a entendu mon père hurler après moi. Et tu veux savoir autre chose, mon père ne m'a pas donné mais il m'a vendu. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il trouverait une excuse pour faire croire que j'ai disparu.

Angelo (caresse les cheveux d'Aphro) : Merci de m'avoir raconté. »

Le Cancer était quelqu'un de perspicace, tant et si bien qu'il l'aurait vu s'il n'aurait pas dit la vérité. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'en demandait pas plus. Il n'aurait pas à lui dévoiler le pire... Il en avait tellement honte, et puis de toute façon, le passé était le passé. Il se sentit de nouveau bien et se laissa aller à la douce et rare caresse de la main d'Angelo dans ses cheveux.

Quand il commença à reprendre contact avec la réalité, quelque chose capta son attention et le fit réagir :

« Aphro : Regarde Angie. Sur les rochers là, on dirait Milo.

Angelo (regarde): Mais c'est Milo. Qu'est-ce qui fait cette andouille ?

Aphro : Il semble si désemparé. Je le sens pas là.

Angelo : Allons-y. »

Le duo du Styx déboulèrent le long de la plage et escaladèrent les rochers. Milo se tenait debout sur le bord, et semblait hésiter entre se jeter à l'eau ou pas. Il était sourd à tout bruit, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Aphro et Angelo l'appeler. Ses yeux fixaient avec insistance les vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le tirer sauvagement en arrière. Il en tomba sur le derrière et reprit un peu contact avec la réalité. Aphro et Angelo se tenaient près de lui. Tandis que le poisson avait un regard inquiet, le Cancer exprimait comme colère et exaspération :

« Milo : Vous deux ?

Angelo (le gifle) : Idiot. Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire ?

Aphro : Angie, un peu de délicatesse. Tu vois pas comment il est perturbé.

Milo (main sur sa joue) : Ma vie est pourri, elle ne vaut rien.

Angelo : Si tu te dis que ta vie ne vaut rien, alors dis-toi que rien ne vaut la vie.

Aphro (super perplexe) : Oulà, la fièvre remonte.

Angelo : ... (Le truc qui casse l'ambiance quoi).

Milo (se recroqueville) : Camus ... Camus ... Camus... »

Le fier chevalier du Scorpion, d'habitude si pétillant... se retrouvait la tête dans les genoux, à se balancer d'avant en arrière comme une autiste, et répétait sans cesse le nom du Verseau. Aphro s'en voulut un peu, car apparemment, il était comme ça depuis l'autre soir. Depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de ce que penserait Camus de son comportement (cf. chapitre_ Restons Zen !_).

Alors qu'Angelo était à coté de lui et lui faisait la morale, voulant le secouer, Aphro opta plutôt pour la douceur. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du huitième gardien et lui dit calmement :

"Aphro : Chut Milo. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable.

Milo : Pas assez bien pour Camus.

Aphro : Tu es au contraire celui qu'il estime le plus. Tu es le seul à avoir réussi à gagner son amitié. Tu as réussi là où nous avons tous échoué.

Milo : Mais son amitié ne me suffit plus. Et je ne supporte plus ce regard de glace, même si je sais que c'est naturel chez lui. J'en peux plus de souffrir...

Angelo (coup dans la nuque de Milo) : Fais dodo.

Aphro (prit de court) :... Mais t'es barjot !

Angelo (prend Milo): Tu l'as dit, il est perturbé là, en plus d'être alcoolisé au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Aphro : C'est vrai qu'il sent l'ouzo.

Angelo : On en tirera rien là. Allons la coucher et veillons sur lui. Dès demain on reprend notre mission avec l'étape _caser le glacial Verseau et le bouillant Scorpion_ en urgence."

Et sur ce, Angelo reprit la route du Sanctuaire avec Milo chargé comme un sac à patate sur une épaule. Ils l'installèrent dans la chambre d'amis du Cancer (ce dernier avait la flemme de monter quatre temple de plus), et le dit Cancer ressentie comme une petite pointe de jalousie quand il vit Aphro border avec tendresse de Scorpion.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette semaine serai encore riche en émotion.  
Une fois Aphro partit pour son temple, Angelo le regarda monter les marches, et quand il fut assez éloigné, il dit tout bas :

"Angelo : Bonne nuit Niels."

Et voilà, fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit interlude. On va dire que c'est mon cadeau pour les fêtes.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous mes lecteurs, et à très bientôt avec notre duo du Styx, pour enfin terminer le boulot.

« Angelo : Galère.

Aphro : Un peu d'optimisme cher collègue. »


	7. La parole fait fondre la glace

Le lendemain, après s'être assuré qu'Aphro, qui était passé le voir, veillait sur Milo toujours endormi, Angelo du Cancer commença son ascension vers le treizième temple, en pestant contre ces interminable escaliers.

Il passa respectivement par les temples : du Lion où Aiolia, tout guilleret, servait le petit déjeuner à Marine telle une princesse De la Vierge où Shaka, seul cette fois, essayait de concentrer son esprit sur la méditation. Le pauvre hindou avait l'esprit ailleurs en ce moment, nous verrons plus tard où exactement de la Balance et du Scorpion vides du Sagittaire où Aiolos regardait des dessins animés à la télé du Capricorne où Shura jouait maladroitement des castagnettes devant un Shina hilare du Verseau où il n'aperçut pas Camus mais sentit un courant glacial envahir son corps et du Poisson où il passa le plus loin possible des roses d'Aphro.

Arrivé à destination, il tenta d'ignorer les regards de tueur des servantes. A coup sur que si leurs yeux étaient des fusils, il serai mort sur le coup. Reportant son attention sur le bureau du pope, il fut fort étonné de trouver la porte fermée. Il frappa timidement, entendit toute une sorte de mouvement, de bruit de vêtement puis :

« Shion : Entrez. »

Angelo entra dans le bureau et, contrairement à Aphro qui avait su se maîtriser, explosa de rire en voyant le fier Pope, toge froissée et remise à la hâte, cheveux en pétard, pommettes rouges. Mais, au grand étonnement du Cancer, il était seul :

« Angelo (mort de rire) : HAHAHAHA. Les autres me croiront jamais.

Shion (mode bélier pas content) : Angelo du Cancer, que souhaites-tu ? Si c'est pour une prolongation de ton arrêt maladie, c'est non, car tu m'as l'air bien en forme.

Angelo (se calme) : Oh non ! Je pète la forme.

Shion : je vois ça. Alors quelle est la raison de ta ve… »

Le Pope s'arrêta soudain de parler. Il se tendit et ses doigts accrochèrent le bureau, enfonçant ses ongles dans le bois. Sa respiration devint ample et saccadée, ce qui interloqua Angelo :

« Angelo : Tout va bien Shion ?

Shion (parle sans respirer) : Très bien.

Angelo : T'es bizarre d'un coup.

Shion (tremble) : Ca va je te dis. La fatigue, entre le boulot et Dohko. Que voulais-tu ?

Angelo : Bon voilà, Milo ne va pas bien. Hier, il a tenté de se jeter dans la mer.

Shion : Pas possible.

Angelo : C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?

Shion (respire très fort) : Ca me fait de l'effet.

Angelo : Il est chez moi, Aphro veille sur lui. Ne serai-il pas préférable de le laisser se reposer ?

Shion (parle dans un cri) : ACCORDE.

Angelo (surpris) : Euh, je ne suis pas sourd.

Shion (sur le point de briser le bureau) : Navré. Aphro n'a qu'à veiller sur lui ce matin. Toi tu vas t'entraîner, tu as déjà manqué deux jours.

Angelo : D'accord. J'y vais de ce pas. Et vous, vous feriez de vous ménager.

Shion : J'y penserai. Bonne journée. »

Angelo sortit perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au vieux d'un seul coup. Il crut que le contrat à la Cendrillon était fini et que ça y est, la vieillesse allait refaire surface. Imaginant la scène digne des plus grands films fantastiques, il eut envie de faire demi-tour pour voir ça de ses propres yeux. Mais il pensa à Aphro qui était seul avec Milo. Et si ce dernier se réveillait fou furieux. Il pourrait blesser le poisson. Aphro est certes un chevalier d'or, mais l'italien ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Oubliant le fantastique processus de vieillissement, il couru pour descendre les marches vers son temple.

Une fois arrivée, tout semblait calme. Aphro attendait tranquillement assis dans la cuisine, ce qui rassura Angelo qui s'était imaginé le scénario catastrophe, style Milo qui veut se suicider et emporte Aphro avec lui :

« Aphro : je viens d'aller le voir, il dort à point fermé.

Angelo : Bien, le Pope est d'accord pour qu'il n'aille pas à l'entraînement. Il t'a chargé de veiller sur lui.

Aphro : Pas de problème. J'essaierai de lui parler quand il sera réveillé.

Angelo : Et moi, je vais tacher de choper le Camus au passage, histoire que je lui apprenne la vie.

Aphro : Vas-y molo, ne le traumatise pas.

Angelo : Tu me prends pour quoi ?

Aphro : Pour un inconscient qui agit souvent sans réfléchir.

Angelo : Mais pourquoi je me casse la tête pour tous ces coincés du fion ?

Aphro : Parce que derrière ta carapace de Cancer râleur, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Angelo : Pff, tu parles ! Bon j'y vais. Et déconne pas, si y a un moindre soucis avec Milo, tu m'appelles.

Aphro : Oui, promis. Maintenant vas-y, tu vas encore être le dernier. »

Angelo descendit aux arènes en tentant d'oublier son inquiétude pour le poisson. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur comment il allait convaincre Camus. Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Et même s'il a promis d'y aller molo, il ne ferait pas de cadeau à ce français hautain qu'il ne pouvait pas piffer.

Cela dit, revenons voir ce qui arrivait à Shion. Angelo était bien loin de la réalité, et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Il ne s'agissait pas du tout de la fin du contrat à la Cendrillon (d'ailleurs il n'y a pas de ce genre de contrat, les doyens sont jeunes et le resteront). Non, en fait, une fois s'être assuré que le cosmos du Cancer soit assez éloigné, Shion poussa un cri à en faire exploser les vitres, cri qu'il retenait depuis un moment :

« Shion (essoufflé) : Bon sang, tu es incorrigible. Tu veux me faire perdre la face devant les autres ou quoi ?

Dohko (sort de sous la toge et le bureau avec yeux de tigre battu) : Mais c'est pas ma faute. Tu es trop tentant. Comment tu veux que je résiste à ce magnifique membre dressé au bord de l'érection.

Shion : Tu aurais pu attendre qu'il s'en aille. Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu viens de me faire subir avec ta langue.

Dohko : Roh, avoue que tu as aimé.

Shion (joue rouge) : Oui, mais réserve-toi ça quand on est seul, je te prie.

Dohko : Lui aussi, il avait besoin de ramener ses fesses au moment crucial. Maintenant, va falloir recommencer.

Shion : Encore !

Dohko : Je suis encore affamé.

Shion : J'ai surtout l'impression que tu n'es jamais rassasié. Et si tu continues, tu vas me faire devenir chèvre. »

La vérité, vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, c'est que Dohko s'était caché sous le bureau et la toge de Shion, le temps que ce dernier ait sa brève entrevue avec Angelo. Seulement voilà, la balance malicieuse n'avait pas résisté à faire une fellation digne de ce nom à son bouc adoré. Et on comprenait à présent mieux les réactions de Shion face au Cancer qui, heureusement pour eux, n'avait rien deviné. Le Pope n'aurait jamais pensé que le chinois, encore vierge de sa longue vie, serait si entreprenant. Shion sentait que si ça continuait comme ça, avec la libido de son amant jamais en recrudescence, et bien sa réputation d'homme sage serait ternie. Celle de Dohko commençait déjà à l'être, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger l'ex-papy violet qu'il était. Shion soupira :

« Shion : Bon, il est l'heure de l'entraînement

Dohko (saute sur les genoux de Shion) : Maiiiiiis, je veux pas y aller.

Shion (goutte derrière la tête) : Tu vas la faire tous les matins cette comédie-là ? »

Quand Angelo arriva aux arènes, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas le dernier. Manquait Dohko et Shaka. En ce qui concerne ce dernier, Mü lui informa qu'il était bien arrivé mais qu'il s'était absenté quelques minutes. La Cancer haussa les épaules et informa à tout le monde que Milo ne viendrait pas car il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'Aphro veillait sur lui. Tout le monde acquiesça sauf Camus qui lança à l'italien un regard à vous glacer le sang (jeux de mot bidon).

Angelo prit ça comme une ouverture et proposa au Verseau :

« Angelo : Tu m'as l'air bien motivé Camus. Ca ne te dit pas un petit combat, histoire de te rappeler pourquoi j'ai raté ces deux derniers jours.

Camus (regard plein de haine) : Je me ferai un plaisir de te renvoyer dans ton lit tel un pauvre crabe malade et faible.

Angelo (balance des éclairs de par ses yeux) : Ramène tes fesses en bas, je vais te coller la pâté. »

Le Cancer et le Verseau descendirent à l'arène, ne se quittant pas du regard, tellement concentré sur l'autre qu'ils ne virent pas Shaka remonter en sens inverse d'eux.

La vierge alla s'asseoir dans les gradins à coté de Mü, gardant néanmoins une distance respectable. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fougueux bélier (c'est un bélier malgré tout), qui se colla à lui sans ménagement. Shaka se sentit de nouveau mal. Se maîtriser serai difficile, mais s'éclipser encore serai blesser l'atlante. La pauvre Vierge était en proie à un mal nouveau pour lui, que nous découvrirons un peu plus tard.

Pour le moment, revenons-en à Angelo et Camus, qui se trouvait à trois mettre de distance, se fixant comme des fauves, prêt à parer l'attaque de l'autre. Ce manège dura au moins dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Aiolia, qui aimait l'action et là s'ennuyait ferme, balance :

« Aiolia : UN PEU D'ACTION, CHEVALIER DE PACOTILLE.

Aiolos : Aiolia, tu ne dois pas intervenir pendant un combat.

Aiolia : Parce que tu appelles CA un combat.

Aiolos : Ils se défient du regard.

Dohko (qui arrive tout déprimé) : Boooooonjouuuuuuur.

Kanon (taquin) : En retard vieux maître. Qui est le responsable ?

Saga (tape derrière la tête de son jumeau) : Kanon !

Mü (rapporte son attention sur la balance) : Dohko, tout va bien ? (Se retourne) Shak… Shaka ? Il est encore parti ? »

En gros, vous comprendrez que plus personne ne fait attention au combat qui se déroule dans l'arène. Le cri d'Aiolia avait été révélateur, les deux adversaires s'étaient lancés l'un sur l'autres, se battant d'abords au corps à corps avec seulement le force de leur muscles, puis utilisant leur cosmos qui augmenter vitesse et puissance de leur coup. L'arène devint un amas de poussière, mais les autres gold était trop préoccupé à savoir ce qui arrivait à Dohko et où était encore parti Shaka.

Alors que Camus étranglait Angelo, ce dernier lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui fit se cambrer le Verseau de douleur :

« Angelo (le relève avec brutalité) : Debout.

Camus (se dégage) : Qu'est-ce qu'il a Milo ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Angelo (coup de poing) : Idiot, c'est à cause de toi qu'il est comme ça.

Camus (esquive un autre coup) : Quoi ?

Angelo (l'attrape par les cheveux) : Tu ferais mieux de m'embrasser le culs au lieu de me traiter de la sorte. Si Aphro et moi n'avions pas été là, le corps de ton cher Milo serait en train de flotter dans la mer.

Camus (tombe à genoux) : Tu veux dire…

Angelo : Exactement, il a tenté de se suicider. Et je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi.

Camus (le regarde avec mépris) : Bien sûr que non, je ne sais pas. Je suis allé le voir plusieurs fois ces derniers jours et je n'ai rien pu en tirer.

Angelo : Tu n'as insisté plus que ça ? Tu parles d'un pote !

Camus : Ne me donne pas de leçon. Je connais Milo depuis l'enfance. Je suis persuadé qu'il fait un énième caprice qui lui passera comme les autres.

Angelo : Et à chaque fois, il a tenté de se suicider ?

Camus (baissa la tête) : … Je ne comprends pas.

Angelo (l'attrape par le poignet) : Moi je vais te faire comprendre. »

Sur ce, Angelo tira Camus sans ménagement par le poignet et l'entraîna incognito en dehors des arènes. Le Verseau le suivit sans broncher, mais il tenta quand même de dégager son poignet de la main ferme du Cancer. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de se dégager, il se laissa guider par le quatrième gardien, en ayant une pensée pour son ami. Milo avait souvent fait des caprices, mais il est vraie aussi qu'il n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à rester prostré chez lui, s'alcooliser quotidiennement, et encore moins avoir l'idée se jeter dans la mer. A l'image du Scorpion au bord du gouffre, le français en eut une pincée au cœur, il n'aimait pas ça. Il devait reconnaître que le Milo pétillant, malicieux et bavard lui manquait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le grec avait un sérieux problème. Et lui ne faisait non plus aucun effort pour l'aider, car il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

A l'époque, C'est le chibi Milo qui aidait le pauvre gamin apeuré qu'il était. Et c'est pour cette raison que le petit scorpion avait gagné son amitié. Mais aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient inversés et Camus avait sans doute été le pire des amis qui puissent exister.

Revenons-en une minute aux autres gold, chez qui les conversations fusaient d'un sujet à l'autre, alors que la poussière en bas se dissipait peu à peu :

« Dohko : Et si on parlait un peu des hétéro. J'espère que vous y prenez vos précautions, car sinon, vous pouvez devenir père à tout moment.

Aiolos : Aiolia, je suis trop jeune pour être oncle.

Aiolia : Lâche-moi les griffes, je suis un adulte responsable. Bien sûr que Marine et moi, on prend nos précautions.

Kanon : Et toi Shura ?

Shura : Mêlez-vous de vos fesses.

Aldé : Allez quoi !

Dohko : Toi, tu peux parler, avec la harem de femmes qui te court après, je comprends pas comment ça se fait que t'es toujours pas conclu.

Aldé : Par Athéna Dohko, je te les donne toute.

Dohko : Ah non ! Moi, j'ai mon Pope préféré, ça me suffit.

Mü : Ne vas pas non plus fatiguer mon Maître, il travaille dur.

Kanon : Ta proposition est intéressante Aldé, je prendrai bien la chef moi. Quelle belle poup…

Aldé : NON !

Kanon (abasourdi) : Ben quoi !

Aldé (taureau enragé) : Va te trouver une autre sirène.

Kanon (en rage) : REPETE.

Saga (main sur le visage) : C'était le mot interdit.

Aldé (ne comprend pas) : Sirène ?

Kanon : GALAXIAN EXPLOSION.

Saga (retient Kanon) : Calme Kanon.

Kanon (doigt pointé sur Aldé) : Mais tu l'as entendu !

Saga (le prend dans ses bras et caresse les cheveux) : Il ne savait pas. Allez calme-toi.

Aiolos (ému) : C'est beau ce lien fraternel. Aiolia, dans mes bras petit frère.

Aiolia (tend le bras pour l'éloigner) : Dégage.

Shaka : Me revoilà.

Shura : Tiens, un revenant.

Mü : Ou étais-tu ?

Shaka (rouge) : Et bien…

Dohko (taquin) : Moi j'ai une idée.

Shaka (encore plus rouge) : Ce n'est ce que vous croyez.

Aiolos : Tu vas pas nous faire gober que tu faisais un gros caca.

Mü (mode bélier pas content contre Aiolos) : Comment ! STARDUST REVOLUTION.

Aiolos : Euh…

Aiolia : Mon frère ! LIGHTENING PLASMA

Saga : Aiolos ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION

Kanon : Mon frère ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION.

Shaka : Mon amour ! Trois contre un, c'est déloyal.

Dohko : Mü ! Si tu meurs, Shion deviendra fou.

Aldé et Shura (les autres quoi !) : Ca sent la couille.

Aiolos : Euh… Du calme les amis. NON PAS CA.

Aiolia, Saga et Kanon : ATHENA EXCLAMATION.

Mü, Shaka et Dohko : ATHENA EXLAMATION.

Aiolos : Bordel, ils vont péter toute l'arène.

Aldé : Toute l'arène. Tout le sanctuaire tu veux dire.

Shura : Il y a une solution. Les bronzes avaient envoyé ça dans le ciel grâce à leur technique. Esseyons. EXCALIBUR.

Aldé : Wouah, ça va être vachement efficace ton couteau.

Shura : Tais-toi la vache, et faisons ça en même temps. EXCALIBUR.

Aldé : GREAT HORN

Aiolos : ATOMIC THUNTERBOLT

Voie: STARDUST REVOLUTION."

Donc une fois le double Athéna exclamation envoyé dans le ciel, l'arène complètement détruite et les chevaliers d'or complètement épuisés, il purent constater qui était celui qui leur avait prêté main forte :

« Dohko (tout content, saute sur l'arrivant) : Shion.

Shion (le repousse) : Non mais ça va pas. Dohko, Mü et tous les autres, c'est quoi ce comportement ?

Mü : C'est la faute à Aiolos. Il a insulté Shaka.

Aiolos : Je rigolais, et puis c'est pas ma faute si ton amoureux se barre toute les dix minutes pour faire je ne sais quoi.

Aiolia (soutien fraternel) : Et puis, c'est Mü qui a balancé son attaque en premier.

Dohko : Et après vous étiez trois sur lui. Vous aurez pu le blesser. Shion, je n'ai voulu que protéger ton disciple.

Shura : C'est vrai, mais était-il nécessaire de balancer cette attaque censée être interdite ?

Aldé : C'est vrai, Shura et moi on a rien fait. Au contraire, on a tout fait pour sauver l'arène.

Shion (regarde les ruines) : Je vois que vous avez été efficace.

Kanon : Fayots.

Shion : Vous avez de la chance, il n'y avait personne dans les environs, vous auriez pu blesser des innocents avec vos disputes stupides.

Dohko (se sert de la toge du Pope comme d'un mouchoir) : Pardon Shion. Je ne me contrôle plus quand t'es pas là.

Shion : Un peu de dignité Dohko. Je veux savoir QUI est le responsable ?

Aiolia et Saga : Mü.

Mü et Shaka : Aiolos.

Kanon et Dohko : Shaka.

Aiolos : Shura.

Shura : QUOI ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi.

Aiolos : non, mais tu m'as tué autrefois.

Aiolia : Ouais d'abord, et t'as jamais été puni.

Shura : C'était la faute à Saga. Il me l'avait obligé.

Saga : C'était la faute à Kanon, il m'a dicté les paroles du mal.

Kanon : C'était la faute à Aiolos, il a piqué la place du Pope de mon frère, ça m'a rendu fou de rage.

Aiolos : Non, c'était la faute à Shion, c'est lui qui m'a désigné comme successeur, alors que Saga le méritait plus.

Shion : QUOI ?

Dohko : Ca chauffe pour toi mon amour.

Tous (sauf Dohko) : Tous sur Shion. »

Bon, j'espère que vous avez compris ce gros bordel qu'est devenu l'entraînement. Toujours est-il que Shion fut la proie des tortures des huit chevaliers d'or qui l'immobilisèrent et le chatouillèrent partout et sans pitié. Seul face à huit gold, il ne pouvait rien à part exploser de rire et se tortiller. Dohko restait en retrait, le temps enfin de s'inquiéter sur Camus et Angelo. Leur cosmos était loin, ce qui rassura la Balance qui n'avait pas du tout envie de faire des fouilles archéologiques. Trouvant l'entraînement amusant en jour, il se mêla à la bagarre pour torturer son bélier. Tout ça jusqu'à ce que le Pope promit, entre deux éclats de rire, de mettre les dégâts sous sa responsabilité, de ne pas punir les gold et de suspendre l'entraînement en ce jour.

Bon, si nous en revenions à ce qui nous intéresse, c'est-à-dire comment caser Camus avec Milo. D'ailleurs, notre cher insecte s'éveilla sur les coups de dix heures dans un temple qu'il qualifia comme n'étant pas le sien. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir, car sa tête lui faisait un mal affreux, et sa nuque était raide. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre sombre. Une grande silhouette fine, de longs cheveux azur, des yeux bleus… Et un regard chaleureux, pas comme celui glacial de Camus. Il ne s'agissait pas du Verseau mais du poisson, qui avançait doucement vers le lit, un verre à la main. De l'aspirine, Milo le but et garda sa tête entre ses mains un moment pour comprendre. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'y avait pas entraînement aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi Aphro était avec lui ?

Qu'avait-il fait la veille ? L'ouzo. Ah oui, il avait vidé sa réserve. Puis il avait pleuré encore et encore. Puis il avait voulu en finir. Oui, les rochers, la mer, Aphro et Angelo… Puis plus rien. Mais l'essentiel était là. Milo fondit en larmes, Aphro passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le scorpion posa sa tête sur l'épaule du poisson. En son fort intérieur, le suédois pria pour qu'Angelo ne se ramène pas, car sinon, il lui aurait encore fait une crise de jalousie, à coup sur :

« Aphro (voix douce) : Chut, calme-toi.

Milo (entre deux sanglots) : Aphro, si tu savais comme ça fait mal.

Aphro : Oui je comprends. Enfin, pas vraiment puisque je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, mais je perçois ta souffrance Milo.

Milo : Camus, il est si beau. J'ai toujours été attiré par lui, depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Et c'est devenu pire en grandissant. Une véritable obsession. Quand il est mort, j'ai voulu mourir moi aussi. C'est uniquement grâce aux autres et à Athéna que j'ai survécu. Pour la Déesse, je serai le chevalier du scorpion, mais Milo était mort avec Camus. Puis la guerre d'Hadès. Dès que j'ai senti son cosmos, j'étais fou de joie. Mais quand il a tué Shaka… Je lui en ai voulu, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je l'aimais trop, tu comprends. Devant le mur des lamentations, ma dernière pensée devant cette lumière dorée était pour lui. Il ne s'en souvient pas, où n'a-il pas fait attention, mais je lui ai tenu la main. Il n'y a jamais fait allusion, et à notre résurrection, il est distant, comme si ces dix-sept d'amitié, cette amitié si chère à me yeux n'était rien pour lui. Pas un regard, toujours cet air glacial. Comment, comment aimer une personne pareille. Je ne sais pas, le cœur a ses raisons que l'on ne connaît pas. Je l'aime, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je l'aime et je souffre de son indifférence. Camus…

Aphro (ébahi par un tel discours) : … C'est fini ?

Milo (pleure) : Camus… »

Aphro comprit que même dans la pire des situation, Milo restait Milo, c'est-à-dire un vrai bavard, à se demander comment ne pouvait-il ne pas avoir soif chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Tout le contraire de Camus qui ne parlait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, et de la façon la plus brève possible.

Milo continuait de pleurer sur l'épaule de d'Aphro, ce dernier caressant ses cheveux, l'incitant à laisser exploser sa peine et sa frustration. Il attendit patiemment que le scorpion se calme pour prendre les choses en main :

« Aphro : Camus t'aime et t'apprécie. Mais tu dois accepter le fait qu'il est réservé, qu'il n'est pas comme toi, bavard et extraverti. Non Camus est quelqu'un de calme et de sage, qui a du mal avec les sentiments. Son visage ne montre aucune émotion, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas.

Milo : S'il n'y avait que son visage, même dans ses paroles, il ne laisse rien transparaître.

Aphro : Mais il est comme ça que tu le veilles ou non. Si bien que tu arriverais à le changer un peu, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Et puis, c'est de ce Camus là, dont tu es amoureux.

Milo : … C'est vrai. Si Camus deviendrait comme moi du jour au lendemain, ça me ferait bien rire sur le coup, mais probablement que je n'aurai pas envie de lui comme maintenant.

Aphro : Ah, on avance. Milo je ne veux que ton bonheur. Mais essaie de comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour Camus d'accepter un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour.

Milo : C'est vrai. Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui trop exigeant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Aphro : Commence par arrêter de boire, et ne tente plus de mettre fin à tes jours.

Milo : Promis.

Aphro : Et le plus important, reste tel que tu es.

Milo : Camus ne m'aime pas comme ça.

Aphro : Au contraire, Camus n'aime pas le Milo chouineur et dépressif que tu es devenu. Camus est ami avec un être jovial, bavard, sans complexe et sans pudeur. C'est avec ce Milo qu'il est ami.

Milo : Ami ? Et pour le reste ? Son amitié ne me suffit plus, je ne supporterai pas de le voir sans pouvoir l'embrasser.

Aphro (ton ferme) : Alors il est temps de prendre ta vie en main mon ami. Va lui dire, car je doute que son esprit puisse le deviner.

Milo (se referme) : Et s'il dit non ?

Aphro : Milo, ce n'est pas dans ton genre de partir en perdant. Si tu penses qu'il dira non, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller le lui demander.

Milo : Mais j'ai besoin de lui.

Aphro : Alors fais tout pour qu'il soit à toi, tout en restant celui que tu es. Ne va pas devenir un singe, reste Milo et c'est tout. L'amour, c'est compliqué, ça demande des sacrifices, et pour ne pas souffrir, il faut savoir être judicieux. »

Un long silence s'installa. Fort étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il y ait du silence dans une pièce où Milo se trouvait. Même en dormant, le grec continuait de parler. Non, ce n'était pas lui ça. Milo, le VRAI Milo devait revenir. S'il voulait avoir une chance de conquérir Camus, il devait redevenir celui qu'il était. Aussi, se dégagea-il d'Aphro pour se lever et avoir l'air fier malgré sa gueule de bois. Le Poisson étira ses lèvres en un sourire de victoire :

« Milo : Aphro, je monte à mon temple. Merci pour ton aide, je tacherai de te rendre ça en temps voulu. Une bonne petite soirée entre potes avec Camus.

Aphro : Et Angelo aussi.

Milo : Ah oui, je l'oubliais le crabe. On ira chercher le meilleur ouzo de Grèce.

Aphro : Ca roule. C'est bon de te retrouver.

Milo (regard charmeur) : Au fait, tu disais que tu ne connais pas l'amour parce que tu ne l'as jamais ressenti, mais en es-tu si sur ? Tu sembles pourtant bien informé.

Aphro (rougit) : Mais… Non.

Milo (lève son menton) : Ne me fais pas braire, je connais ce regard. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Aphro (s'écarte) : Ca suffit, va te doucher.

Milo (s'en va) : Ciao Aphro. Et merci. »

Milo remonta les marches vers son temple, adoptant une allure de nouveau jovial, celle du Scorpion que tout le monde connaissait. Aphro qui au début était fier de lui, était à présent complètement perdu. Lui amoureux ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir été un jour, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on ressentait. A ce qu'il entendait depuis quelque temps, on pensait sans cesse à une personne. Elle revenait tout le temps nous hanter. Il y avait même des signes somatiques, tel que des palpitations, des tremblements, des sueurs, des désirs naissants, des fantasmes multiples et idiots. Rien qu'à penser à ça, les pensées du poisson se tournèrent directement vers… Non, il devait y avoir une erreur, Milo avait la gueule de bois, il s'était sûrement trompé. Lui amoureux ? IMPOSSIBLE.

Le poisson fut tiré de ses pensées par une explosion provenant des arènes.

Angelo avait tiré Camus jusqu'à l'endroit où Milo avait failli finir sa vie. Là il le lâcha enfin. Le verseau eut juste le temps de masser son poignet endolori que le Cancer lui montrait les rochers :

« Angelo : Tu vois, c'est là que ton cher Milo a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Camus : Mais pourquoi ?

Angelo : Andouille, tu le sais, avec mais ta stupide réputation d'homme sans émotion, tu te mens à toi-même. Mais on ne peut pas lutter indéfiniment contre la réalité.

Camus : Quelle réalité ?

Angelo : Tu aimes Milo.

Camus : C'est mon ami, je l'aime bien oui.

Angelo : Je ne parlais pas d'amitié mais d'amour.

Camus : Si tu m'as amené ici pour me dire ça…

Angelo (le coupe) : écoute espèce de sale hautain de français prétentieux. Je te le dis franco, je ne peux pas te piffer. J'ai même plutôt envie de t'envoyer faire un tour aux puits des âmes. Mais Milo est un pote, et je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça.

Camus : Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis responsable.

Angelo : Mais t'es £$&# ou quoi. Il t'aime, Milo est amoureux de toi. »

Camus en resta bouche bée. Il reporta son attention sur le bord des rochers et s'en approcha, regardant les vagues s'écraser contre la paroi. La nausée lui monta alors qu'il imaginait le corps du scorpion flottant dans la mer. Il tenta d'imaginer alors ce que serait sa vie sans Milo. Les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Il tenta de les cacher, surtout au cancer. Il avait une réputation à tenir, mais sa vie sans Milo… Il réalisa comme cela avait du être dur pour son ami quand lui était mort. Depuis leur enfance, un lien particulier les unissait, Milo savait beaucoup de choses que d'autres ignoraient, et le verseau n'oublierait jamais leur rencontre.

* Flash back de Camus *

Petit français traumatisé par la mort tragique de sa mère, tuée par son père ivre sous ses yeux, le petit Camus arriva au Sanctuaire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni ce qui était arrivé à son père. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait, c'était lui caché dans le placard, sa mère qui lui disait de ne pas bouger, puis la lame du couteau s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il avait surgi hors du placard pour la défendre… Puis plus rien, il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, et on lui avait dit que ses deux parents étaient morts.

Celui qui fut son maître vint le voir et l'emmena discrètement jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Durant le voyage, il ne cessait de lui parler de la mythologie, des armures, lui apprenant quelques bases de grec. Et ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard que le Verseau comprit qu'il avait du être l'assassin de son père, qu'il avait du laisser exploser son cosmos sous le coup de la colère mais aussi de la peur, et que quelqu'un l'avait ressentie, c'est pourquoi on était venu le chercher.

Toujours est-il qu'en arrivant, son maître l'abandonna dans le jardin du palais le temps qu'il s'entretienne avec la Pope. Alors qu'il marchait dans le jardin, une forme surgit soudainement des buissons :

« Petit Milo : Coucou. »

Surpris, le chibi Camus en tomba à la renverse. En un éclair, le nouveau venu débordant d'énergie sortit de son buisson et aida le futur verseau à se relever. Ce dernier se servit des quelques bases que son maître lui avait apprises et dit dans un mauvais grec :

« Petit Camus : Merci.

Petit Milo : Oh toi, t'es pas d'ici. Mais c'est pas grave, je suis content d'avoir un copain de mon âge. Y a bien Aiolia mais il est collé à son frère comme un bébé.

Petit Camus (n'as pas compris) : Moi grec pas parler.

Petit Milo (passe un bras autour de ses épaules) : Pas grave, tu vas apprendre. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. (Se montre) Milo.

Petit Camus : Milo ?

Petit Milo (se montre) : Milo (montre Camus).

Petit Camus : Gabriel.

Petit Milo (sourit) : Gabriel, enchanté. Viens, je vais te montrer le jardin, et rien qu'à toi, je vais aussi te montrer mes cachettes. »

La présence de ce petit excentrique rassura le timide verseau, qui se détendit à son contact. Peu de temps après, son maître vint le voir et lui informa qu'il fallait changer de nom, prétextant que Gabriel était trop tendre pour un chevalier. Il le nomma Camus, en mémoire de ses origines, lui-même étant _Aquarius no Hugo_. Tout cela se passa si vite que Milo fut le seul à connaître son vrai nom.

Et pendant ces quatre années passées au Sanctuaire, une complicité naquit entre ces deux enfants pourtant si différents. L'un calme et reversé, l'autre hyperactif et bavard. Milo protégeait Camus des grands qui voulait l'embêter (Angelo bien sûr), faisait les quatre coups pour le faire rire, tandis que Camus prenait son parti pour alléger ses punitions et lui avait appris à lire. Et oui, parce que en classe, le chibi scorpion préférait lançait des avions en papiers dans la tignasse d'Aiolia plutôt que de suivre les cours.

* Fin du Flash back de Camus *

Camus sourit, il avait toujours apprécié Milo, malgré qu'il soit son opposé extrême. Turbulent, rebelle, râleur, bavard et jovial, voilà ce qu'était Milo du Scorpion. C'est ce Milo là qu'il aimait, et le voir si déprimé depuis leur résurrection lui fendit le cœur :

« Angelo : Bon, tu comptes rester planté là toute la journée ? T'es encore plus long qu'un poulet qui sort du congélateur et qu'on doit attendre qu'il décongèle pour le bouffer.

Camus : Belle comparaison.

Angelo : Tu vas bouger tes belles fesses françaises et tu vas aller voir Milo. Sinon, c'est moi qui irai soulager sa peine.

Camus : Quoi ? Et comment ?

Angelo : Tu veux vraiment le savoir, petit naïf ? »

Angelo se mit soudainement à trembler. Encore une fois il était allé trop loin, ses deux jambes étaient gelées, mais le verseau avait quand même eu la bonté d'épargner les bijoux de famille :

« Camus (regard glacial) : Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Milo.

Angelo : Congèle-moi tout entier, mais c'est toi qui iras le voir.

Camus : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour aller le voir. Je m'en vais, j'ai perdu assez de temps en ta compagnie. Je me demande bien comment Aphrodite fait pour te supporter.

Angelo : Aphro vaut bien mieux que vous tous. »

Le verseau s'éclipsa, laissant Angelo prisonnier de la glace. Il se libéra facilement, le cristal n'étant pas très solide. Il sourit, il avait vu la lueur dans les yeux du français, il avait gagné la partie.

Ne voulant absolument pas retourner à l'entraînement, il prit le chemin de son temple, quand soudain, une énorme secousse retentit.

Le verseau décida de marcher le long de la plage pour réfléchir. Milo l'aimait, c'est ce que lui avait dit Angelo. Mais lui ? Il avait de l'affection pour le scorpion, mais étais-ce de l'amour ? Milo était beau et charmeur. Combien de fois l'avais-il retrouvé en charmante compagnie ? D'ailleurs à chaque fois il l'enguirlandait, lui reprochant de négliger sa fonction de chevalier d'or, mais en réalité il était jaloux de ces conquêtes. Il voulait être le seul qui compte vraiment pour lui.

Un souvenir lui revint soudain en mémoire. C'était avant la bataille du sanctuaire. Chacun se préparait à la guerre, et lui était nerveux, car son disciple Hyoga était dans le camp adverse. Milo était passé le voir, ça l'avait apaisé, et avant de revenir à son temple, il avait vite pris sa tête entre ses mains puis avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Puis il avait pris la poudre d'escampette, ne voulant certainement pas se faire congeler sur place. Camus avait pu le voir se retourner, sourire et dire « _C'est pour te détendre, et que tu saches au moins comment ça fait_ ». Il avait été surpris, mais il ne lui avait pas voulu. Milo avait des lèvres chaudes et douces, et il n'avait pas trouvé cela repoussant, bien au contraire.

S'arrêtant de marcher, Camus passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis sa langue, imaginant que c'était celle de Milo. Son désir monta rien qu'à cette pensée. Des sensations dans son corps qu'il connaissait à peine. Il avait envie de Milo, qu'il le touche. Il voulait se réveiller contre son corps chaud le matin, sentir son souffle, entendre ses interminables flots de paroles qui réchaufferaient son cœur de glace… Et tout cela encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin.

Déterminé, il rebroussa chemin et envisagea d'aller prendre une douche puis d'aller trouver son ami pour lui montrer qu'il avait réussi à faire fondre le mur de glace qui pouvait encore les séparer.

En arrivant à son temple, Angelo constata que Milo était parti et qu'Aphro s'était assoupi sur le canapé, bercé par des chansons d'amours italiennes. Le cancer le couvrit d'un plaid, avec une douceur qui l'étonna lui-même :

« Aphro (endormit) : Père, ne vous approchez pas. Ne me montrez pas ça. »

Angelo sursauta et tendit l'oreille. Aphro faisait encore ces maudits cauchemars, alors qu'il lui avait confessé son passé. Cela aurait du lui être bénéfique… Quelque chose clochait encore dans cette histoire :

« Aphro (endormit) : Non père, je ne suis pas Ingrid. Laissez-moi.

Angelo : Toi, tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Qui est cette Ingrid maintenant ? Tu me caches encore des choses Aphro (caresse son visage), mais rassure-toi, je veille sur toi, plus personne ne te fera de mal Niels. »

Le visage d'Aphro se détendit.

Et pendant ce temps, voyons voir ce que fait… Shaka.

Oui, je me dois quand même de vous donner une bonne explication sur le comportement étrange de la Vierge. Ce dernier avait décidé de profiter de l'entraînement de Kiki pour être tranquille et méditait sur ce qui se passait. Et oui, notre hindou se trouve en proie à une des choses les plus naturelles de la vie, c'est-à-dire… Désir sexuel. D'abord surprenant pour son cosmos divin, le réveil de la libido du pseudo-Bouddha devint une vraie obsession. Ses séances de méditations insensées s'étaient transformées en masturbation intensive. Et c'était comme ça depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il était avec Mü. Le bélier avait certainement du lui jeter un sort, car au moindre contact avec lui et lui seulement, ses hormones se remettaient à grimper, l'obligeant à aller se soulager (on comprend à présent ou est-ce qu'il allait sans cesse ce matin). Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça… Shaka pensa qu'il valait mieux faire appel à un exorciste. Comment pouvait-il, à chaque fois qu'il voyait le bélier, vouloir l'embrasser, le toucher, le déshabiller, le pr… AAAAAAAH. Shaka cria intérieurement et agita son chapelet pour éloigner ces _mauvaises ondes_. Mü était quelqu'un de si pur, comment pouvait-il imaginer des choses pareilles :

« Voix : Arrête de te leurrer. Tu veux te le faire le petit mouton. Avoue qu'il est bandant.

Shaka (choqué) : Qui est là ?

Voix : Ben c'est moi.

Shaka (ne voie et ressens personne) : Vous me parlez par télépathie. Je n'arrive pas à vous reconnaître.

Voix : Tu le fais exprès abruti. Baisse la tête.

Shaka : Quoi baisse la tête… AAAAAAH.

Voix : Ca y est tu as trouvé. Bon sang, si t'es long comme ça, je peux encore attendre.

Shaka (agite le chapelet) : Sort de là suppôt d'Hadès.

Voix : Mais je fais partie de toi.

Shaka (blanc comme un linge) : Mais, comment ça se fait que…

Voix : Que je parle ? Ah ça mon vieux, c'est la frustration… Et arrête avec ce collier de perle. »

Bon cher lecteur, vous devez vous demandez qui est l'interlocuteur de Shaka. Je vous rassure, il n'est pas en proie à une crise de démence mais…

Sexe de Shaka : Faut y aller mon vieux, je craque moi. Tu le veux le mouton ou pas ?

Shaka : Oui, mais il est si pur…

Sexe de Shaka : bla bla bla, c'est un homme et je suis sûr qu'il en a autant envie que toi. Tiens d'ailleurs le voilà, je sens que ça chauffe.

Mü (arrive dans le temple) : Shaka.

Shaka (en son fort intérieur) : _NON._

Mü (saute au cou de Shaka) : Kiki a dit qu'il allait s'entraîner à des exercices physiques. Je lui fais confiance et j'avais très envie de te voir. Embrasse-moi.

Sexe de Shaka : Ouah, il est chaud, vas-y je suis prêt.

Shaka : Mais ferme-la toi.

Mü : Comment ? Shaka !

Shaka : Non Mü, je ne parle pas à toi.

Sexe de Shaka : Roh, ne le vexe pas, tu vas tout gâcher.

Mü : Shaka, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis ce matin…

Sexe de Shaka : Dis lui men.

Shaka : Mü, je t'aime et… Excuse-moi mais… J'ai envie de toi.

Sexe de Shaka : Et bien, à ce rythme là, j'ai le temps de refroidir.

Mü : Shaka, c'était donc ça. Tu avais peur de ma réaction ?

Shaka : Je ne veux te forcer à rien Mü. Nous prendrons le temps.

Sexe de Shaka : Mais non on a pas le temps. Moi j'ai besoin de sentir un conduit bien chaud et non pas tes mains qui puent l'encens.

Mü : Shaka, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Regarde (prend la main de Shaka et la met sur son entrejambe), moi aussi j'ai envie.

Sexe de Shaka : Victoire, c'est dans la poche. Allez, à toi d'assurer ? T'inquiète pas je vais te guider.

Shaka : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Mü : Shaka, à qui tu parles ?

Sexe de Shaka : Ingrat, tu mériterais que je me mette en panne.

Mü : Tu me rép… »

Mü ne pt finir sa phrase car sa bouche fut capturée par celle de Shaka qui brûlait de désir. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer entre ces deux-là.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à informer les lecteur que l'idée de la conversation entre Shaka et son sexe ne vient pas de moi mais d'un film. Certains le reconnaîtront peut-être. Je salue d'ailleurs son réalisateur.

En début d'après-midi, Camus se décida à aller voir Milo. Sentant le cosmos du verseau s'approcher de celui du scorpion, le duo du Styx pensa que c'était le bon moment pour aller épier. Seulement voilà, le français était du style à avoir l'œil partout, et même en cachant leur cosmos, il leur serai difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le génie du Cancer qui avait bien sûr une idée. Il emmena Aphro jusqu'en bas des marches du sanctuaire et ouvrit une grille au sol. Le poisson comprit enfin son intention :

« Aphro (pas d'accord du tout) : Angie !

Angelo : On a pas le choix. Ici, impossible de nous faire remarquer, et contrairement aux conduits d'aérations, on aura plus d'espace.

Aphro : Je refuse d'aller dans les égouts.

Angelo (le pousse dans le trou) : Fais pas de chichi, ça pourra jamais être pire que de passer à travers ton champ de rosier. Allez passe devant et magne-toi, on va perdre une partie de la conversation entre Camus et Milo, n'oublie qu'il faut grimper. »

Angelo avait effectivement eu l'idée de passer par les égouts. L'évacuation du sanctuaire était lié à celui du village de Rodorio, mais cela dit, une fois à l'intérieur, il fallait aussi monter des escaliers pour se retrouver sous les temples.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Aphro et Angelo passèrent sous les temples : du Bélier où on entendait la télé diffuser des dessins animés… Kiki devait effectivement bien s'entraîner à des exercices physiques du Taureau ou Aldé faisait le ménage chez lui en sifflotant Des gémeaux où on entendait des pleurs et des marmonnements venant d'un des deux jumeaux, le duo du Styx était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Saga, il serai peut-être temps de s'occuper de lui aussi du Cancer où on entendait et voyait de l'eau couler :

« Angelo : %$£&#, c'est ma chasse d'eau qui coule.

Aphro : On a pas le temps d'aller l'arrêter, continuons. »

Du Lion où Aiolia passait l'aspirateur en grognant, tandis que Marine nettoyait les vasques de la salle de bain De la Vierge où on entendait, non pas de la musique de relaxation mais… :

« Mü : Shakaaaaa.

Shaka : Müüüü.

Angelo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Aphro (main sur la bouche d'Angelo) : Chut.

Angelo : %£&, c'est pas possible. Les deux moines, ils sont en train de …

Aphro : Et alors, ils ne sont ni plus ni moins des hommes. Continuons, on va rater Milo et Camus.

Angelo (tiré par Aphro) : Je le crois pas. »

Ils continuèrent en passant par le temple de la Balance ou Dohko grommelait en passant le balai :

« Dohko : Têtu de Bélier, sale caractère va. Me jeter dehors toute l'après-midi pour se venger de ce matin, je n'étais pas seul que je sache. »

Le duo du Styx se demanda ce qui s'était passé en leur absence. Le seul indice qu'ils avaient, c'était la secousse et le gros tas de ruine à l'endroit des arènes. Ils continuèrent et arrivèrent enfin au temple du Scorpion. Camus se trouvait juste devant la porte. Stressé malgré sa détermination, il s'était arrêté à chaque marche. C'est pourquoi il arrivait après le duo d'eau qui avait descendu quatre temples puis remontés huit alors que le verseau n'avait fait qu'en descendre trois.

Camus frappa à la porte du huitième temple et pas moins de deux secondes plus tard, le propriétaire des lieux ouvrait la dite porte et se jeta sur Camus, tel ses vieilles habitudes :

« Milo : Camus mon ami. Je suis content de te voir. Tu vas bien ? Allez entre je vais te faire un café. »

Le verseau se laissa guider dans les appartements du scorpion, toujours un peu négligé et en désordre. Il fut néanmoins bien surpris de retrouver son Milo comme avant : jovial, extraverti, et pour ne pas dire bavard. Il n'avait pas eu encore le temps d'en caser une, Milo parlait et parlait encore pendant qu'il préparait le café. Mais au lieu de l'énerver, cette voie virile qui débitait des propos souvent incohérent, cette voie l'apaisait, il sourit :

« Milo : Oh Camus, tu souris. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ?

Angelo : Qu'est-ce t'a fait Aphro pour le rendre si joyeux ?

Aphro : Je devrai me reconvertir en psychologue. Je suis étonné d'un tel succès.

Camus : Te voir comme ça me rend joyeux. On m'avait dit que tu n'allais pas très bien.

Milo : C'est vrai mais c'est passé. J'ai fait des choses et je n'en suis pas très fier. Je suis de nouveau le Milo que je suis, celui qui n'aurait jamais du partir. Si je ne plais pas aux autres, et bien c'est pas grave, moi je me plais comme ça.

Camus (tout tout bas) : A moi tu me plais.

Milo : Tu me parles ?

Camus : Non… Non, j'étais venu voir comment tu allais. Mais comme tu sembles aller bien, je vais te laisser.

Angelo et Aphro : Ah non !

Milo (se jette à son cou) : Non Camus. Reste. Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé du temps ensemble. Tu peux lire ici si tu veux.

Camus (devient bleu) : Tu m'étouffes…

Milo (relâche son étreinte) : Oh pardon. Alors tu veux bien rester ?

Camus (devient rouge) : A une petite condition.

Milo : Laquelle ?

Camus (encore plus rouge) : J'ai goûté à quelque chose autrefois et J'aimerai y goûter à nouveau. Mais promet-moi de ne pas me faire la moindre remarque.

Milo : Promis. Mais pourquoi tu rougis ? C'est quoi que tu veux goûter ? Il y en a ici ?

Camus (rouge cramoisi) : Oui mais ça me gène alors… Ferme les yeux… s'il te plait. »

Milo ferma les yeux sans broncher, mais les rouvrit immédiatement de surprise en sentant des lèvres fraîches et agréable se poser sur les siennes. Des lèvres qu'il avait déjà goûté et, parmi toute celles qu'il avait pu explorer dans sa vie, c'était de loin ses préférés. Milo était au summum de la joie. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru un jour, Camus l'embrassait.

Et pendant ce temps, le duo du Styx n'entendait plus rien :

« Angelo : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Aphro : Si Milo parle plus, c'est que sa bouche est occupée à autre chose.

Angelo : Quoi déjà ? Et ben ça a été plus facile que prévu. »

Quand le français recula sa tête, Milo sourit de voir ses joues rougies. Loin de vouloir le gêner encore plus, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Milo : Tu embrasses bien, t'es sûr que j'ai été le seul ?

Camus : Tu te souviens de ce chaste baiser que tu m'as donné ? Malgré toutes tes conquêtes ?

Milo : Il y a une différence, tes lèvres ont le goût de l'amour. Elles sont inoubliables.

Camus : de l'amour ?

Milo : Je t'aime mon Camus. Ce qui au départ était une simple mais profonde relation d'amitié s'est transformé en un dévouement, une passion. Depuis que nous sommes revenue de notre entraînement. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te l'avouer. Tu étais si froid, j'avais peur d'un refus, que ce qu'était encore notre amitié se transforme en déchirement et en haine. Ce baiser la veille du sanctuaire, je l'ai fait en pensant vraiment que j'allais mourir au cours de cette guerre fratricide, que ce serait le seul. Moi mourrais mais pas toi, tu étais bien plus puissant, tu étais le meilleur à mes yeux. Mais tu es mort et j'ai enduré le pire des supplices. Tu n'imagines pas, ta tombe était remplie de lys, je savais que c'était ta fleur préférée. J'y amenai même des glaçons. Mais je ne pleurais jamais, j'attendais de rentrer. Tu vas rire, mais j'avais peur que ton âme vienne me le reprocher.

Angelo : je pourrais jamais vivre avec un mec pareil.

Aphro : Allons, toi aussi tu es bavard.

Camus : Milo… Je suis désolé. Peut-être que je t'aimais moi aussi, mais je ne savais pas que c'était de l'amour. J'avais pour toi plus de respect pour toi que pour les autres. Et tu connais plus de chose sur moi que les autres.

Milo : Comme ton vrai nom ?

Camus : comme mon vrai nom.

Angelo et Aphro : Son vrai nom ?

Milo (ému) : Oh Camus, tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

Camus : S'il te plait, embrasse-moi encore, c'était agréable.

Milo : Bien sûr Gabriel.

Angelo : GABRIEL ! HAHAHAHA, quand les autres vont savoir ça.

Aphro : Mais t'es fou, ferme-la. »

Camus et Milo avaient bien sûr tout entendu. Le scorpion avait une goutte derrière la tête tandis que Camus, impassible, déposa un rapide baise sur les lèvres du grec avant de se lever et de diriger vers l'évier de la cuisine. Là, il posa sa main sur le trou d'évacuation de l'eau et… :

« Aphro : Je te jure que si on se fait prendre.

Angelo : Woh ça va. Mais, c'est moi où est-ce qu'il fait froid.

Aphro : Punaise regarde, l'eau gèle.

Angelo : Camus, ce £$&%...

Aphro : Toi aussi tu l'as bien cher… Ah ça glisse (s'accroche à Angelo)

Angelo : Mais lâche-moi bon sang, j'ai nulle part où m'agripper. »

L'eau des égouts était devenu glace à cause du courant froid de Camus qui voulait dégager ces vermines. Ils avaient pas idée d'intervenir dans ce qui lui paraissait si difficile. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, le duo du Styx glissa le long de la glace, repassant sous tous les temples et pour finalement se cogner contre…

Pendant ce temps, Aiolos du Sagittaire siégeait au pied du Sanctuaire, sa main droite tenant une petite main blanche, celle d'Eliona. A coté de l'enfant se tenait son frère Ilyas, et juste à leur pied, une grille qui menait aux égouts et où Kanon s'était caché pour espionner le stupide centaure comme le lui avait encore demandé son frère adoré :

« Aiolos : Tu vois Eliona, c'est les douze temples du sanctuaire, représentant chacun un signe du zodiaque, et tout là haut, c'est la palais du Pope et les appartement de la Déesse, avec la statut de la Déesse.

Eliona : Ouah, c'est là qu'habitent les chevaliers d'or ?

Aiolos : Oui, il y en a douze… Enfin treize si on compte le second gémeaux.

Kanon : Comment ça si on compte, je suis un chevalier à part entière stupide centaure.

Angelo et Aphro (arrive au terminus) : AAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Aiolos et Kanon : C'est quoi ça ? »

Le duo du Styx, après être passé sous tous les temples, se cogna contre Kanon. L'arrivé fulgurante des deux signes d'eau se traduisit par une partie de crêpes pour Kanon qui se retrouva écrasé contre le mur. Aiolos se précipita pour ouvrir la grille sous ses pieds :

« Aiolos : Les gars, c'est vous ?

Angelo : Non, c'est les tortues ninjas, tu savais pas qu'elles vivaient dans les égouts ?

Aiolos : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Kanon : Ca te regarde !

Aiolos : Sortez de là. »

Un à un, Kanon, Aphro et Angelo sortirent du trou. Ils balancèrent un regard pleins d'éclair au sagittaire mais se radoucirent aussitôt en voyant la pauvre gamine qui l'accompagnait :

« Angelo : C'est qui celle-là ? T'as pas de tunes alors tu fais du baby-sitting ?

Aiolos : Je vous présente Eliona et son frère Ilyas. Et voici mes amis…

Angelo et Kanon : TES AMIS !

Aiolos : Hum hum, mes collègues, Kanon des gémeaux.

Kanon : Salut !

Aiolos : Angelo du Cancer.

Angelo : 'jour !

Aiolos : Et Aphrodite des Poissons.

Aphro : Salt ma chérie, que tu es belle ! Tu aimes les chevaliers ?

Eliona : Je les adore, mais je ne pensais pas que certains étaient aussi rustres.

Angelo et Kanon (dans leur barbe) : Sale gamine.

Eliona (A Aphro) : Mais vous, vous avez l'air gentil, et vous êtes très beau.

Aphro : Oh, je l'adore ! Ca te dit une ballade avec quatre chevaliers d'or ?

Eliona : Hourra.

Angelo et Kanon : Comment ça quatre chevaliers d'or ?

Aphro (prend Angelo et Kanon par le col) : Allez les gars, un petit effort pour cette petite, elle est tellement mignonne. »

Le gémeau et le Cancer se firent entraîner dans la bataille vraiment à contrecœur. Quand à Aphro, il ne connaissait pas cette enfant, mais il voyait comme un souci avec elle. Il se promit d'en parler à Aiolos plus tard. Pour le moment, il était plutôt occupé à calmer les deux râleurs de service.

Au loin, il sentit les deux cosmos de Camus du Verseau et de Milo du Scorpion s'unir d'une telle force, qu'on devinait que Cupidon avait enfin décidé à tirer sa flèche. La mission était accomplie pour ces deux-là.

Et voilà, mille excuses pour l'attente mais j'ai un peu de mal à avoir l'accès l'ordinateur chez moi (on cohabite à cinq).

Sinon, il n'est jamais trop tard : TRES BONNE ANNEE 2009 et tous mes vœux.

Mon cadeau pour cette année : plein de com. Merci d'avance


	8. La mort dans l'âme

Avant de débuter ce chapitre, je voudrai dire à tous mes fidèles lecteurs que je suis désolée et que je suis impardonnable pour cette attente. Je vous expliquerai mieux à la fin, je vous laisse d'abord déguster ce chapitre que vous attendez depuis plus d'un mois.

Pour en revenir là où nous nous sommes arrêté au chapitre précédent, Aiolos se promenait avec la petite Eliona en compagnie d'Aphro, de Kanon et Angelo. S'arrêtant dans une clairière, le gémeau et le cancer, qui au début râlaient de cette excursion, se mirent à se prendre d'affection pour cette petite, et se défièrent de faire les meilleures acrobaties pour l'impressionner. Alors qu'Eliona riait aux éclats, Aphro alla voir Aiolos assis plus en retrait :

« Aphro : Je dois te parler.

Aiolos : Je t'écoute.

Aphro : Cette petite, c'est quoi son problème ?

Aiolos : Son problème ?

Aphro : Ne me fais pas braire, je vois bien, elle est trop pâle pour que ce soit normal. Et derrière son joli sourire, on voit bien qu'elle souffre. Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Et qu'a-elle ? Je suis sûr que tu le sais.

Aiolos : … Pauvre enfant, elle est malade. Et c'est incurable bien sûr. Je l'ai rencontré parce que le Pope m'a demandé de lui apporter un médicament pour la soulager. Je me suis prise d'affection pour elle. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, je veux simplement lui donner une belle fin de vie.

Aphro : Tu vas sans soute être choqué par ma question, mais elle en a pour combien de temps à peu près ?

Aiolos : Selon le médecin, il est fort étonné de la voir encore vivante. Je crois que ce n'est que sa jovialité et sa rage de vivre qui la maintienne en vie.

Aphro : Que comptes-tu faire quand elle ne sera plus là ?

Aiolos : Je ne sais pas.

Angelo : Eh Elia, regarde ce que je fais.

Kanon : Non, ne regarde pas ce looser, regarde moi.

Eliona : Vous êtes très fort. Encore.

Aiolos : Ilyas, viens ici.

Ilyas : Que désirez-vous, saint du sagittaire ?

Aiolos : Pour la millième fois, appelle-moi par mon nom. Ta sœur le fait bien.

Ilyas : Chevalier du sagittaire, que voulez-vous ?

Aiolos : Ecoute mon garçon, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur. Tu as l'impression que je te vole ta sœur.

Ilyas : Eliona vous aime beaucoup.

Aiolos : C'est pourquoi j'ai un service à te demander. Veille bien sur elle, elle a besoin de toi. Et quand le moment sera venu… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, viens me trouver. Je vais te donner un mot de passe pour qu'un garde me le transmette, je comprendrai.

Ilyas : Très bien.

Aiolos : Bon, il est temps de rentrer.

Eliona (déçue) : Déjà.

Angelo : On va te raccompagner Elia, tu veux monter sur mes épaules ?

Kanon : Non, les miennes sont plus robustes. Et ce sale type serait fichu de te faire tomber.

Angelo : Dégage, j'ai demandé en premier.

Kanon : J'avais l'intention de le faire mais tu m'a coupé, espère d'impoli.

Angelo : Mais moi, je suis un VRAI chevalier, pas une doublure.

Kanon : J'étais déjà chevalier alors tu avais pas commencé ton entraînement. C'est moi le plus vieux, respecte tes aînés. Retourne au lit gamin.

Angelo (brandit son poing) : Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit la gamin. »

Et bien sûr Angelo se jeta sur Kanon pour se batailler pour savoir lequel serai digne de porter la petite Eliona sur ses épaules. Mais c'était sans compter sur la gamine en question qui laissa les deux bagarreurs immatures entre eux pour aller voir Aphro :

« Eliona : Je préfère que ce soit vous qui me portiez.

Angelo et Kanon (emmêlés l'un dans l'autre) : Lui !

Aphro : Moi ? Avec plaisir ma belle. Allez grimpe.

Angelo et Kanon (boudent) : Pfff, pas juste.

Aiolos : Arrêtez de râler les gars. Elle vous adore.

Eliona : Dîtes Kanon, si vous êtes des gémeaux, ça veut dire que vous êtes deux ?

Kanon : Oui, j'ai mon jumeau Saga.

Eliona : Il est comment ? J'aimerai bien le rencontrer.

Kanon : Si j'arrive à la faire sortir de son temple, je te le présenterai.

Eliona : Hourra. »

Kanon ne l'avait pas vu, mais le duo du Styx avait bien remarqué qu'Aiolos s'était tendu à l'énonciation du nom du premier gémeau. Un signe de tête entendu entre nos deux compères, la mission pouvait continuer, et cette petite leur serait fort utile.

En arrivant au troisième temple, Kanon sentit une délicieuse odeur lui chatouiller les narines. Son ventre gronda, c'était effectivement l'heure du dîner. Il suivit l'odeur qui le mena jusqu'à la cuisine, là il y trouva Saga qui préparait le repas. La table était déjà mise, le second gémeaux n'avait plus qu'à poser ses pied dessous :

« Saga : Ca sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

Kanon : Je m'en lèche les babines.

Saga : J'ai fait un peu de ménage aussi, notamment dans ta chambre.

Kanon (veine sur la tempe) : De quel droit t'es-tu permis de ranger ma chambre ?

Saga : Il y avait un grand nombre de magazine sous le lit…

Kanon : QUOI ?

Saga : J'ai pris soin de les jeter, ils ne sont pas bons pour toi…

Kanon (se jette sur la poubelle) : FRERE INDIGNE. »

Le second gémeau avait pourtant bien pris soin de mettre sa chambre en désordre complet, de manière à ce que son frère n'est pas le courage d'entrer dedans. Mais son plan avait échoué, et Saga avait découvert sa collection de magazine homosexuel. Même si les deux jumeaux avaient la même orientation sexuelle, Kanon savait que Saga n'aimait pas ce genre de lecture qu'il trouvait vulgaire. Mais cela faisait fantasmer à fond l'ex-marina, qui savait lui que son amour était impossible. Celui de Saga était faisable, mais encore fallait-il que son frère trouve le courage de sortir de son temple en dehors des entraînements. Même s'il n'aimerait pas à avoir le stupide centaure comme beau-frère, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, son frère adoré était fou de cet homme.

Alors qu'il farfouillait dans la poubelle pour récupérer ses biens, il tomba nez à nez avec un tas de feuille froissée. Il en déplia une au hasard et tomba sur le dessin d'une fleur. Kanon la reconnut, il s'agissait de l'orchidée que lui avait offert à son frère pour son anniversaire, et qui se trouvait dans leur salon. Kanon déplia une autre feuille et tomba sur une mouette volant. C'est vrai qu'il y a souvent des mouettes ici. Le second gémeau déplia toutes les feuilles qui étaient des dessins parfaits, sans tache et imperfection. Il devina d'emblée qui était leur réalisateur :

« Kanon : Tu t'es remis au dessin ?

Saga : Je n'avais pas repris la mine depuis le jour où Shion avait désigné Aiolos comme son successeur. Je voulais voir si je pouvais encore me laisser emporter par cette vieille passion.

Kanon : Et alors ?

Saga : J'aime bien, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je n'ai plus aucun talent.

Kanon (en rage) : TU TE FOUS DE MOI. OUVRE UN PEU LES YEUX, TES DESSINS SONT PARFAITS…

Saga (le coupe) : Ne dis pas de bêtises, ils sont correct, mais pas plus. Quelqu'un qui aime le dessin comprendrait qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment fait avec du cœur. Quand un artiste dessine, sa main doit bouger toute seule, il doit dessiner avec toute la passion qu'il peut avoir, sans que rien ne vienne le déstabiliser…

Kanon : TOUT CA C'EST DES CONNERIES, ET MOI J'AI JAMAIS RIEN COMPRIS A TES HISTOIRES DE PASSION. TOUT CE QUE JE VOIS, C'EST QUE TU AS UN DON INNE.

Saga (lui attrape le poignet) : Kanon, ne cris pas. Tu ne comprends pas. Avant je ne vivais que pour trois choses : Athéna, le dessin et toi.

Kanon (coi) : Saga…

Saga : Mais aujourd'hui, il y a Athéna, toi… Et Aiolos du Sagittaire. En reprenant la mine, j'ai pensé l'oublier un instant, me laisser emporter par cette passion comme autrefois… Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Mes dessins sont corrects, mais quand j'ai dessiné cette orchidée que tu m'as offerte, c'est à Aiolos que je pensais, et non pas à toi et à ton gentil cadeau. Et ça c'est indigne d'un artiste.

Kanon : Pff, les artistes sont toujours bizarres. Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia. Pour moi, tu es le meilleur dessinateur du monde.

Saga : Merci petit frère, d'être là pour me soutenir.

Kanon : Saga je viens de penser à quelque chose.

Saga : Quoi donc ?

Kanon : Puisque tu as repris ton crayon, pourrais-tu dessiner quelque chose de particulier ?

Saga : Ca dépend.

Kanon : Cette gamine qui traîne toujours avec Aiolos, elle s'appelle Eliona et elle adore les chevaliers. Je lui ai fait promettre de te rencontrer.

Saga : Je n'ai plus le succès que j'avais avant, depuis que…

Kanon (le coupe) : Le ferme, elle n'a que douze ans, elle ne connaît pas tes erreurs, et je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle le sache. Elle a trop de respect et d'admiration pour nous tous. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de briser son image idyllique. Mais toi, tu vas bouger tes fesses de ce temple, tu vas prendre un crayon et une feuille et tu vas dessiner ce qu'elle te demande de dessiner.

Saga : Mais si je la rencontre, je vais sûrement voir Aiolos. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'ils sont toujours ensemble.

Kanon : Et alors, tu le vois bien le matin à l'entraînement ?

Saga : Parce que c'est obligatoire, je m'en passerai bien.

Kanon : Là c'est moi qui te l'ordonne. Bordel, il ne va pas te bouffer. Il ne t'en veux pas de ce que tu as fait, alors pourquoi l'éviter, toi qui est si dingue de lui. Pourquoi t'affliges-tu ces tortures morales à longueur de journée ?

Saga : Kanon…

Kanon (larmes aux yeux) : Je ne le supportes plus, j'en peux plus de te voir comme ça. Je veux tu sois heureux, même si je n'aime pas spécialement ce stupide centaure, je veux que…

Saga (l'enlace) : Chut Kanon. Calme toi petit frère.

Kanon : Saga, promet-moi de faire un effort. Ne le fais pas pour lui ou pour moi, fais-le pour cette gamine.

Saga : Pour toi, je vais sortir un peu, pour cette Eliona, je vais dessiner… Et pour Aiolos, je vais tenter de sourire.

Kanon : Saga… Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

Saga : Mon cœur est fendu à cause de mon amour pour Aiolos, mais il s'est déchiré à l'instant, alors que je viens de découvrir à quel point je te faisais souffrir. Pardonne-moi Kanon, je t'aime petit frère.

Kanon : Saga… (Renifle) ça sent le cramé.

Saga (fonce à la cuisine) : MA CUISINE.

Kanon (attend une minute puis…) : Kanon, tu es le meilleur. »

Le second gémeau adopta la pose du mec cool, pendant que Saga se démenait pour trier ce qui pouvait encore être mangé. Il est vrai que l'ex-marina ne portait pas le sagittaire dans son cœur, mais pour son frère, il ferait des efforts. Et cette petite Eliona leur servirait d'intermède entre leur future relation. Le plan de Kanon était parfait.

Montons un étage plus haut, chez le Cancer, où Angelo avait invité Aphro à manger. Le poisson l'accepta avec une joie non dissimulé, mais il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait. Effectivement, deux heures plus tard :

« Aphro (une énorme assiette de spaghetti devant lui) : Angie, j'en peux plus…

Angelo (qui mange calmement sa troisième assiette) : Laissez des pâtes dans la marmite est sacrilège chez les italiens. Il faut tout manger et ne jamais réchauffer.

Aphro : Mais enfin, j'ai déjà fait l'effort d'en manger une pleine assiette. Mon magnifique ventre va exploser, ainsi que mon pèse-personne.

Angelo : Ne me force pas à te les faire avaler de force. Dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir, et c'est sacrilège pour les italiens que de faire refroidir les pastas.

Aphro : Mais pourquoi tu en as fait autant toi aussi ?

Angelo : C'est sacrilège pour les italiens de laisser un paquet de pâtes entamé dans le placard. Et j'y suis pour rien si dans ce pays, ils ne vendent pas de paquet inférieur à cinq cent grammes.

Aphro : Mais Angie, je vais ensuite devoir grimper jusqu'au douzième. Avec l'estomac plein, je n'y arriverai pas.

Angelo : … Alors tu n'as qu'à rester ici.

Aphro (rougis) : Comment ?

Angelo : Reste ici, tu as besoin de repos et je ne tiens pas à te porter toi et ton estomac alourdi de pâtes jusqu'au dernier temple.

Aphro (furax) : COMMENT ? Rappelle-toi pourquoi j'ai l'estomac alourdi par des pâtes. Oh et puis, j'en ai marre (se lève) finis le repas tout seul, je vais me coucher.

Angelo (l'enlace par derrière) : Reste.

Aphro (cœur à la chamade) : Angelo…

Angelo : Je ne me sens pas de tout finir moi aussi. Un peu de solidarité, aide-moi.

Aphro : QUOI ? Tu n'as qu'à les donner à un chat.

Angelo : c'est sacrilège pour les italiens que de donner la nourriture aux animaux.

Aphro : C'est de forcer les autres à ce qu'ils ne veulent pas qui est sacrilège.

Angelo : Tu te mets à parler comme le minou Aiolia (cf. Chapitre _Quand le Lion fait ronron_).

Aphro : Ne me compare pas à ce rustre et goinfre. Je tiens à ma ligne MOI. »

Et pendant ce temps, au treizième temple, Shion avait accordé son pardon à Dohko et lui avait laissé réintégrer le lit conjugal. Mais le têtu de Bélier qu'il était, il avait pas l'intention de laisser la balance s'en tirer si facilement. Transformé en un vrai bouc sadique, il avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer ses humiliations de la journée.

Le pope avait attaché Dohko aux barreaux de l'immense lit du Pope, les liens étant scellé par le cosmos de l'ex-bélier. Même avec sa force, la balance ne pouvait en réchapper :

« Dohko : Shion, libère-moi.

Shion : Echangeons les rôles mon beau et tendre chinois. C'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on passe la nuit ensemble.

Dohko : Oui mais…

Shion : Pas de mais, j'ai bien droit à un lot de consolation, après mon terrible échec de ce matin. »

Et sur ce, Shion effleura du bout de ses doigts les flancs de Dohko qui commença à rigoler :

« Dohko (gesticule) : Shion, arrête pas ça.

Shion : Tu exagères, je ne fais que te frôler. Je ne savais pas si chatouilleux, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Dohko : Dégage tes sabots, vieux bouc sadique.

Shion : Ah moi de te faire devenir chèvre. »

Le chinois aurait mieux de s'abstenir… Mais en aurai-il été capable ?

Le lendemain, au quatrième temple… C'est avec plein de solidarité que le duo du Styx avait fini la marmite de pâtes, certes délicieuse, mais bourrante d'Angelo. Et bien sûr, le poisson épuisé et gavé n'avait pas trouvé le courage de remonter à son temple. Aussi avait-il passé la nuit dans la chambre d'amis du Cancer, ne fermant l'œil que sur les coups de cinq heures, à cause de la proximité avec son collègue pourtant dans une autre pièce.

Le matin, il se leva en premier, la gueule en vrac mais bien décidé à quand même faire son brin de toilette et surtout, surtout, monter sur la balance. C'était son rituel matinal. En entrant dans la salle de bain, il eu une mimique de dégoût. La salle d'eau d'Angelo était des plus banales, alors que la sienne était la plus éclairée, et surtout remplie de miroir le long des murs pour qu'il puisse se regarder à tout moment. Et en plus, il n'y avais pas de pèse-personne… enfin, si un qui semblait ne pas trop servir et rangé dans un coin. Ca ferai l'affaire pour aujourd'hui, Aphro le prit, le posa par terre, monta dessus et…

« Aphro (cheveux dressé sur la tête) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Angelo (encore à moitié dans les vapes) : Hum, j'aurai peut-être du lui dire que la balance déconne et qu'elle n'affiche que quatre vingt huit kilo huit.

Aphro (entre dans la chambre comme une furie et saute sur Angelo) : Espèce de… A cause de tes pâtes, j'ai pris plus de dix kilos en un jour.

Angelo (sonné) : N'importe quoi, c'est pas possible… Aphro.

Aphro (regard de tueur) : Quoi ?

Angelo (détourna la tête) : T'as aucun pudeur, habille-toi par Athéna. »

Le poisson rougis et baissa les yeux, il avait pour seul vêtement un boxer moulant et sexy… rose fushia. Oubliant sa propre pudeur, Angelo sortit de sous ses draps avec un caleçon extra large avec des petits crabes imprimés dessus. En tant normal, Aphrodite aurait éclaté de rire, mais là, il était bien trop confus pour quoi que ce soit. L'italien prit le suédois par le poignet le poussa jusqu'à sa chambre, lui ordonnant de s'habiller et de se retrouver pour le petit déjeuner. Retournant lui dans sa propre chambre, Angelo changeant son caleçon tellement large qu'il avait caché l'érection qui venait de naître :

« Angelo : %$£&, ça peut pas être un homme, c'est un Dieu, il est trop parfait, trop beau. »

Au temple du Scorpion, Camus, seul dans la cuisine, profitait du calme provisoire pour boire un café et lire les nouvelles. Il regarda la pendule, la trotteuse, trois, deux, un… :

« Milo (arrive en trompe dans la cuisine) : Mon Camus, bien dormi ? Tu as rêvé de quoi ? Moi j'ai rêvé de toi de toi bien sûr. Mais avant de m'endormir, j'ai passé au moins une heure à te regarder. Tu es si beau quand tu dors, on dirait un ange… (Continue de parler). »

Camus soupira, referma son journal et posa son café. C'était fini son calme provisoire. Prochain moment de tranquillité : demain de sept heures à huit heures.

Et au treizième temple, dans l'immense chambre du pope, deux forme nu, bien sculpté et enlacé l'un dans l'autre s'éveillait doucement :

« Dohko : Shiooooon, je veux pas aller à l'entraînement.

Shion : Dohko ne commence pas alors qu'on est pas levé, tu iras et c'est tout.

Dohko : Espèce de sadique, après la nuit que tu viens de me faire passer. Je suis en manque de sommeil. Je veux faire la grasse matinée avec toi.

Shion : On la fera dimanche, et pour cette nuit, tu l'as mérité et reconnais qu'au fond ça t'a plu.

Dohko : Oui c'est vrai. Un soir faudrait aller à mon temple. La chambre est plus petite et je pourrai te plaquer au mur.

Shion : Bonne idée mon amour (idées perverses dans la tête), mais pour l'instant, on se lève et on va s'entraîner.

Dohko : Mais on a plus d'arène pour ça.

Shion : Ah oui c'est vrai. Mince, va falloir trouver un autre endroit. Pff, vous et vos bêtises. Bon, je vais convoquer tous les chevaliers (se lève).

Dohko (le retient) : Reste.

Shion (le prend sur son épaule comme un sac) : Non toi tu viens.

Dohko (se débat) : Shion. »

C'est ainsi que le Pope prit son fidèle chevalier sur l'épaule comme un sac à patate pour l'emmener tout doit dans la salle de bain. Une fois prêt, il convoquerait tous les gold. Mais fini le temps ou c'était les gardes qui amenaient les messages, il avait trouvé au fil des années une méthode bien plus radicale et efficace.

Temple du Bélier

Mü entra en trombe dans son temple. Sapristi, il se sentait tellement bien avec Shaka qu'il en avait oublié son disciple. Kiki était certes débrouillard mais quand même, Mû était responsable de cet enfant à qui il avait promis de bien veiller sur lui depuis leur résurrection. Comment avait-il pu le laisser seul ?

Le premier gardien s'attendait à ce que le jeune apprenti lui saute dessus pour le saluer, ou autre chose, mais il ne s'attendait pas à CA… Kiki endormit sur le canapé, télévision allumée, bouteilles de soda vides (il avait épuisé la réserve annuelle) et paquets de chips laissant des miettes partout sur le tapis. Mü entra dans son mode _Bélier pas content_ et entreprit de réveiller l'impudent en lui tirant l'oreille :

« Kiki : aïe aïe aïe

Mü : Debout c'est l'heure. Tu vas m'expliquer tout ça.

Kiki (encore embrumé) : Oh Maître, déjà de retour !

Mü : Il est huit heures du matin paresseux. Et depuis combien de temps tu es là ? Ne me dit pas que tu as passé la nuit ici ?

Kiki (confus) : Et bien…

Mü : Ton comportement est indigne d'un futur chevalier. Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau, attend à une dure sanction.

Kiki (fausse larmes au coin des yeux) : Pardon Maître. »

Mü reprit ses traits normaux, sortant ainsi de son mode Bélier pas content pour en revenir à une expression douce et sereine. Il ne pouvait résister à ce regard d'enfant innocent et regrettant sa bêtise. Une fois de plus il allait céder lorsque soudain :

« Voie sadique : Non mais, tu vas laisser passer ça. Il se joue de toi ce morveux.

Voie douce : Mais non, il ne recommencera pas. Regarde ce visage angélique, cette expression si sincère dans ses yeux.

Mü (déboussolé) : Que…

Kiki (perplexe) : Tout va bien Maître ? »

L'atlante crut souffrir d'hallucination quand il vit sur son épaule droite une réplique de lui-même, habillé tout en blanc, des ailes en plumes dans le dos et une auréole sur la tête, tandis que sur l'épaule gauche se tenait une autre réplique de lui vêtu de rouge, des cornes sur la tête et une fourche dans une main :

« Mü démon : C'est une ruse je te dis. Punis-le sévèrement.

Mü ange : Ne sois pas dur, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Explique-lui calmement et il ne recommencera pas.

Mü démon : Arrête de me contredire toi. C'est avec fermeté et discipline qu'on éduque les gosses.

Mü ange : Mü, tu as toujours été d'une grande sagesse. Ne te laisse pas embobiner par ce démon.

Mü : Euh…

Mü démon : Mü, n'écoute pas ce type en robe.

Mü ange : C'est une toge. Tu te crois fier toi avec ton justaucorps ?

Mü démon (brandit sa fourche) : Tu veux la guerre mon petit oiseau, tu vas l'avoir.

Mü ange (retrousse ses manches) : Ouais vas-y, je vais te défoncer la tronche little devil.

Mü : Du calme les amis.

Kiki : Mais à qui vous parlez ?

Mü démon : Bon Mü, je te laisse régler ça comme une grand. Là je vais m'occuper de lui dégommer sa face d'ange à celui-là.

Mü ange : A L'ATTAQUE. »

Après avoir escaladé sa tête, les bonnes et mauvaises consciences de Mü disparurent, laissant là le chevalier du Bélier complètement ahuri devant son disciple qui ne comprenait plus rien. Après une minute de réflexion, Mü allait parler quand soudain :

« Shion (par télépathie) : CONVOCATION GENERALE AU PALAIS POUR TOUS LES GOLD. JE VOUS DONNE UN QUART D'HEURE POUR RAMENER VOS FESSES, ON DOIT CAUSER. »

Suite à ça, le premier gardien reprit conscience avec la réalité. Il regarda son disciple et soupira. Il aimait trop cet enfant pour le punir :

« Mü : Bon je te laisse ta matinée. Profite-en pour nettoyer tout ça. Et finis les sodas et la télé, tu ferais mieux de boire un bon thé devant un livre instructif.

Kiki : Oui Maître, je vais prendre de bonnes résolutions. »

Le jeune apprenti sauta sur Mü puis commencer à ranger son chantier… juste le temps que le Bélier s'éclipse du temple. Comme d'habitude, les bonnes résolutions ne dureraient pas longtemps.

Le message qu'avait eu Mü avait résonné dans tous le Sanctuaire. Alors voyons voir la réaction de tous nos chevaliers d'or :

-Aldébaran laissa son énorme brosse à dent en suspens, le dentifrice coulant le long de sa bouche pour finalement atterrir sur sa tunique d'entraînement propre.

- Saga, surpris dans sa concentration, laissa son crayon se perdre sur la feuille de dessin. Le beau croquis de la fleur qu'il était en train de faire était à présent fichu.

-Kanon (qui avait passé une nuit blanche à réfléchir au lendemain) se servit de l'appel de Shion comme d'un poste réveil. Le problème, c'est que cette fois il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer valdinguer sur le mur comme les dix-huit précédents.

-Angelo était en train de boire son café, mais suite à ce message, au lieu d'aspirer dans la tasse, il souffla dedans, laissant ainsi le liquide asperger son visage.

-Aphrodite qui se mettait du gloss laissa dépasser le pinceau pour peindre une partie de son beau visage en rose. Il hurla.

-Aiolia qui finissait de se savonner pour la troisième fois, ouvrit l'eau froide plutôt que la chaude dans la confusion.

-Shaka qui méditait paisiblement, ouvrit ses yeux de façon si soudaine que le poste musique en explosa sous le choc.

-Camus faisait le lit et Milo avançait vers lui tel un espion et était sur le point de le renverser dessus pour un dernier câlin avant l'entraînement, histoire de s'échauffer. S'approchant sur la pointe des pieds, le message télépathique lui fit perdre sa concentration et son équilibre et il s'accrocha à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main… qui fut le pantalon et caleçon de Camus. Ce spectacle inattendu avait eu le don de faire fondre un scorpion… ou plutôt de glacer un scorpion.

- Aiolos qui jouait à un circuit course qui appartenait autrefois à Aiolia, appuya à fond sur la manette. La voiture lancé à pleine vitesse décolla lorsqu'elle passa sur la cote et fini sa course dans la poire du sagittaire. Dégoûté, Aiolos se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Saga à l'époque et de plutôt acheter un jouet instructif.

-Shura nettoyait avec douceur le dos de sa femme, mais le message fut si soudain qu'il appuya trop fort et Shina glissa dans la baignoire. Face à son regard de vipère, le capricorne comprit… Pour sa pomme les taches ménagères.

Le Grand Pope, bien remonté contre ses chevaliers qui avaient eu l'impolitesse d'arriver cinq minutes en retard, imposa que l'entraînement aurait lieu sur la plage où les conditions étaient plus difficiles, et qu'ensuite ils devraient aider à débarrasser le tas de ruine qui avait autrefois été l'arène d'entraînement. Cette déclaration fut suivie d'une série de protestations :

« Milo : Objection. Je n'étais pas présent hier matin, alors je n'y suis pour rien en ce qui concerne l'arène. Il en ait de même pour Aphrodite.

Angelo : idem pour Camus et moi, on a pas participé à leur stupide querelle, on n'était même pas présent aux arènes.

Aiolia : Ah ouais, et on peut savoir où vous étiez bande de lâcheur.

Dohko (en bon sage) : Du calme les enfants. Vous êtes des adultes responsables, alors assumez les conséquences de vos actes.

Shion : Dohko, toi aussi tu es convié aux travaux. Après tout tu étais également présent.

Dohko (s'accroche à la toge de Pope) : Mais c'est pas juste, j'ai agi juste pour protéger ton disciple adoré.

Shion (qui avait peur de l'envers de la situation) : on va pas revenir sur qui est responsable de quoi. Tous ceux qui était présent à l'arène devront réparer les dégâts.

Kanon : Ca dispense les fainéants.

Angelo (veine sur la tempe) : C'est de nous que tu parles là ?

Shion : Angelo, Aphrodite, Camus et Milo n'ont rien à voir avec ça.

Mü : Mais Maître, vous oubliez mon disciple. J'ai des obligations à respecter, il faut que je l'entraîne pour qu'il puisse vite devenir un grand chevalier.

Angelo : Je pense plutôt qu'il pense déjà à sa retraite.

Aphrodite : Hier, l'entraînement fut très instructif.

Shion : Bon accordé.

Shura : C'est du favoritisme.

Shion : Donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous dispenser de travaux.

Aiolos : Moi Grand Pope. Je sers une cause humaine en tenant compagnie à une enfant en fin de vie.

Shion : Accordé.

Kanon : Et moi j'ai promis à cette gamine de lui faire rencontrer Saga. J'ai eu déjà du mal à le faire sortir du temple en dehors des entraînements, alors vous n'allez pas tout ficher en l'air. Vous n'allez pas gâcher le plaisir de cette petite.

Aiolos (soudain tendu) : Saga…

Shion : Accordé pour Saga, mais pas pour toi Kanon.

Aldébaran : Et moi, j'aide les servantes aux taches ménagères. Elles seraient tellement déçues si je ne viens pas. Elles sont tellement débordées qu'elles n'ont même pas le temps de manger.

Shion : Bon accordé mais c'est tout. En outre, je déclare que Kanon, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko et Shura devront participer aux travaux. Je n'accepte plus de négociation. L'affaire est close. Et maintenant, tous à l'entraînement. »

S'il n'y aurait pas eu Aphro, Angelo aurait sans doute roulé une belle galoche à Kanon pour le service qu'il leur avait rendu. Grâce à lui, Aiolos et Saga allaient pouvoir se retrouver seuls, et la gamine leur servirait d'intermédiaire. Et puisque eux n'étaient pas de corvée, ils allaient pouvoir épier les deux futurs amants. Mais bon, ce n'était pas gagné. Le premier gémeau et le sagittaire se tenaient à deux mètres de distance respective, têtes baissées et aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche. Eux qui autrefois étaient les meilleurs amis du monde…

La petite Eliona sauta dans les bras d'Aiolos qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. A moins d'avoir un véritable cœur de pierre, il était impossible de repousser cette attachante enfant. Cette dernière alla ensuite se serrer contre Saga qui ne réagit pas sur le coup :

« Eliona : Chevalier Kanon. Je suis contente que vous soyez venu aujourd'hui aussi.

Saga : Euh…

Eliona (observe Saga) : Hum non, ce n'est pas Kanon. Alors vous devez être son jumeau dont il m'a parlé. Oui, vos expressions du visage sont différentes. Kanon est plus espiègle et le votre semble plus posé. Vous ne trouvez pas Aiolos ?

Aiolos : Et bien, je ne les ai jamais confondu. Je les ai toujours trouvé différents en quelque sorte.

Eliona : Peut-être parce que vous étiez plus proche de l'un que de l'autre.

Aiolos (détourne le regard) : Peut-être…

Aphro : Elle est géniale cette petite.

Angelo : C'est clair, elle est en train de nous faire tout le travail là.

Eliona : Chevalier Saga, Aiolos il est super fort au tir à l'arc. Et vous, vous avez sans doute un talent caché aussi.

Saga : Et bien, j'aime bien dessiner…

Eliona : Dessiner quoi ?

Saga : De tout, à partir d'un modèle réel.

Eliona : Oh, vous pourriez me dessiner ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ?

Saga : Bien sûr que non, j'ai justement apporté le nécessaire.

Eliona : Allons dans une clairière bien éclairée. Vous venez avec nous Aiolos ?

Aiolos : je ne veux pas perturber Saga dans son travail.

Saga (baisse la tête) : Tu ne me déranges pas, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à rester non plus.

Ilyas (sort de la maisonnette) : Suffit, votre présence à tous les deux fait plaisir à Eliona, alors restez avec nous.

Saga et Aiolos (surpris par cette autorité) : Euh d'accord…

Eliona : Grand frère, tu as vraiment le charisme d'un chevalier. »

C'est ainsi que le duo du Styx suivit les quatre gens dans la clairière à proximité du village. Allongés derrière des buissons, Angelo et Aphro pouvaient voir Saga s'appliquer à dessiner sur une feuille de papier la petite Eliona, pendant que son frère Ilyas et Aiolos se tenaient à l'écart. Le cancer bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

« Aphro : Un peu de tenue Angie.

Angelo : Mais je m'ennuie à mourir. Ils font rien là. Et comment tu veux rapprocher ces deux coincés du fion, d'autant plus que je suis persuadé que Saga s'en veut encore de son passé.

Aphro : Il faudrait qu'Eliona nous serve d'intermédiaire et les rapproche. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour le moment.

Angelo : Ouais, quand l'autre il aura fini son gribouillage, il faudra qu'on la fasse venir incognito.

Aphro : Angie, c'est de l'art, Saga a un vrai talent.

Angelo : Moi aussi j'en ai un, celui de pouvoir dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment.

Aphro : Idiot. »

Ils attendirent encore un peu que Saga finisse son œuvre. Eliona le félicita mille fois et, flatté, Saga lui demandé ce qu'elle voudrait ensuite :

« Eliona : Oh, est-ce que vous pourriez dessiner Aiolos et mon frère ensemble. A eux deux, il représentent celui que j'aime le plus et celui que j'admire le plus. Je le garderai sur mon cœur aussi longtemps qu'il battra encore. »

Saga ne se sentait pas de dessiner Aiolos, car cela équivalait à le fixer intensément. Mais après ce que venait de lui dire Eliona, il ne pouvait refuser, alors il accepta. Aiolos et Ilyas se mirent cote à côte et regardèrent Saga en tirant la tronche. Chose qui fut remarqué par Eliona qui leur demanda de faire un effort pour sourire, même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas. En fait c'est surtout Ilyas qui n'appréciait pas Aiolos et le sagittaire se sentait mal à l'aise face au regard de Saga.

L'enfant se mit en retrait et commença à tisser des bijoux de fleurs quand soudain elle entendit une voie dans sa tête :

« Voie : Eliona, tu m'entends ? N'aie pas peur et ne parle pas.

Eliona : …

Aphro : C'est Aphrodite des poissons. Je te parle par télépathie. Ecoute, Angelo et moi sommes cachés derrière les buissons à ta droite. J'aimerai que tu nous y rejoigne, nous avons quelque chose à te dire. Je peux compter sur toi ? Si oui, place une de tes mèches derrière ton oreille.

Eliona (rabat une mèche) : …

Aphro : Très bien, nous t'attendons. Ne le dis à personne, trouve un prétexte pour t'éclipser.

Eliona (se lève) : J'ai soif, je rentre boire un verre d'eau et je reviens.

Ilyas : N'y va pas seule.

Eliona (poing sur les hanches) : Grand frère, je ne suis plus un bébé. Et je le faisais bien autrefois. Alors j'y vais et toi tu restes ici pour te faire dessiner. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Aphro : Elle a du caractère, j'adore cette gamine. »

Et pendant ce temps, voyons voir ce que font les travailleurs

« Kanon : ANOTHER DIMENSION

Dohko : Bien, nous avons bien dégagé le chantier des gravas. Shion va être content.

Kanon : Comment ça nous ? J'AI dégagé le chantier. Heureusement que je suis là d'ailleurs, parce qu'avec la dynamite, on y était encore dans mille ans.

Aiolia : D'ailleurs pourquoi de la dynamite, Shion n'aurait pas pu louer des tractopelles, des trucs de ce genre.

Dohko : Trop cher.

Kanon : Ouais ben, comptez plus sur moi. J'ai déjà trois dimensions qui sont saturés de gravats et j'ose pas imaginer le désastre si quelqu'un les ouvre.

Shura : Qui serai assez idiot pour ouvrir une autre dimension. Non, moi je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Ce qui me perturbe le plus c'est que c'est facile de virer les ruines, mais après je suis sûr que le vieux fou, il voudra qu'on reconstruise.

Dohko (relève ses manches) : Quoi le vieux fou, c'est de mon Shion que tu parles là ?

Aiolia : Allons Vieux Maître, du calme.

Dohko : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos « vieux ». Prenez rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologue, ouvrez les yeux.

Shaka : je prends ça comme une attaque personnelle.

Dohko : Oh toi la pucelle dévergondée, on t'a sonné.

Shaka (choqué) : La quoi ?

Dohko : Parce que vous vous êtres cru discret hier avec Mü. Du temple de le la Balane, j'ai tout entendu.

Aiolia : Comment ? Alors (yeux de cocker) Shaka mon pote, ça y est, tu as passé le cap…

Shaka (enfonce la tête d'Aiolia dans les gravas) : mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde petit minou.

Kanon : Ah Vieux Maître, ça vous a choqué d'entendre des jeunes se soumettre aux plaisirs charnels. Mais sachez que de nos jours, on attend plus le mariage.

Dohko (rouge de colère) : Arrêtez avec vos « vieux ». Shion et moi on est jeune, on a dix-huit ans.

Shura : Il a pété un boulon pépé.

Aiolia : La vieillesse ça n'arrange pas.

Dohko (mode démence sénile) : Je suis pas vieux, Je suis pas vieux, Je suis pas vieux…

Shaka : Mais qu'il se taise, mes divines oreilles ne supportent plus ses cris stridents.

Aiolia : Kanon, au lieu de rester là à te fendre la poire, sert à quelque chose, envoie le dans une autre dimension pour qu'il se calme. J'en peux plus de ce pèse-personne désuet.

Kanon : Hein ! Ah oui, bonne idée. Allez ANOTHER DIMENSION. Hum mais laquelle ? Bah peut importe.

Shura : KANON, PAS CELLE-LA ! »

BAOUM… un tas de gravas tomba sur le groupe de gold qui se retrouva enseveli dessous :

« Shura : Kanon, je te jure que si on jour on sort de là, je te fais nettoyer tous le temple du Capricorne avec la langue.

Aiolia : J'ai peur du noir.

Shaka : Attendez j'ai une allumette.

Dohko (redevenu normal) : Mais qu'est-ce tu fiches avec des allumettes ?

Shaka : Ben c'est pour allumer de l'encens. (Allume l'allumette). Comment vous m'avez dit que ça s'appelait ces bâtons pleins de poudre ? »

BAOUM… L'explosion provoqué par la dynamite fit exploser les gravas en mille morceaux, mais cela permis aussi à nos cher gold de sortir de sous les ruines. Shion arriva sur ces entre faits, alerté par l'explosion. Dans son attitude, on voyait qu'il semblait hésiter entre crise de colère, parce que ses chevaliers n'avaient pas avancé le boulot d'un poil, ou crise de rire, parce les chevaliers en question avaient la mine noircie et les cheveux en pétard. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tellement sonnés qu'ils ne purent s'incliner devant leur supérieur.

Note de l'auteur : C'est peut-être un peu exagéré mais bon, on voit bien ce genre de chose dans les dessins animés des fois (de même pour la bonne et mauvaise conscience). Toujours est-il que je tiens à préciser que l'histoire de l'allumette et de l'explosion ne vient pas de moi mais de Avrel des Dalton (certains l'auront peut-être reconnu), je salue son réalisateur.

Mais revenons-en à notre duo du Styx qui avait entraîné Eliona plus loin pour lui parler. Cette dernière était surprise mais heureuse en même temps car elle avait l'impression de jouer les espionnes :

« Eliona : Alors, je vous écoute ?

Aphro : Et bien, nous voulions que tu saches qu'Angelo et moi, on cherche, depuis quelques temps à aider nos collègues à trouver le bonheur. Actuellement, on s'occupe de Saga et Aiolos et, au risque de te choquer, on essaye de les mettre en couple.

Eliona : En couple ?

Angelo : Ouais, ensemble quoi ! Tu sais, on s'embrasse, on b…

Aphro (coup de coude à Angelo) : Angie, pas devant les enfants !

Eliona : Angie ! Oh c'est mignon comme nom.

Angelo : Quoi ?

Aphro (main sur la bouche d'Angelo) : T'as entièrement raison. C'est chou mais y a que moi qui suis autorisé à l'appeler comme ça.

Angelo : Mmmmm (Je ne traduirai pas pour les âmes sensibles)

Aphro : Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. Au risque de te choquer, sache que Saga et Aiolos ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, même si ce sont deux hommes.

Eliona : pourquoi est-ce ça me choquerait ? Les hommes sont faits pour s'aimer non ?

Aphro : Si tu vois les choses comme ça, tant mieux, ça nous facilite la tache.

Eliona : Mais vous dîtes qu'ils ont des sentiments, alors qu'ils ont l'air de s'éviter.

Angelo : C'est vrai mais c'est compliqué comme situation. Saga a des remords, et Aiolos redoute un refus. En tout cas c'est ce que je pense. D'autant plus que ce sont des adultes, alors ça ne facilite jamais les choses.

Eliona : Tout est toujours si compliqué avec les adultes. Au moins, j'aurai eu la chance de ne pas avoir ce genre de prise de tête. Je resterai pour toujours une âme innocente.

Angelo et Aphro (coi par tant de calme) : …

Eliona : Enfin, cela ne me dit pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

Aphro : Aiolos et Saga t'adorent. Alors on a pensé qu'avec ta collaboration, on pourrait réussir à les réunir. Mais on ne te force à rien bien entendu.

Eliona : Je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Angelo : Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le dire. Agis toujours selon tes instincts, fais ce que tu penses être bon pour eux.

Eliona : Très bien, je ferai de mon mieux. On s'est toujours occupé de moi, alors c'est un peu à moi de faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Je m'en chargerai, comptez sur moi.

Aphro (l'embrasse sur le front) : Merci, tu es adorable. Maintenant on va te libérer. Si tu tardes, ils vont s'inquiéter.

Eliona : J'y vais. Bonne fin de journée (s'en va).

Aphro (la regarde partir) : Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. (Regarde Angelo) C'est quoi cette face de déterré que tu me fais ?

Angelo (face de déterré, effectivement) : Ca te prend souvent d'embrasser des femmes comme ça ?

Aphro (ne comprend pas) : D'embrasser des femmes ? Ah tu parles du baiser sur le front. Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est une enfant, c'est juste un geste affectif.

Angelo : C'est ça.

Aphro : Tu es jaloux ? Tu en veux un toi aussi ?

Angelo (se tire) : Ah non, je veux pas de bouton.

Aphro (le poursuit) : Angie attends.

Angelo : T'approche pas de moi. Dégage. »

Alors qu'Eliona revenait à la clairière, en réfléchissant comment elle allait s'y prendre pour rapprocher les deux chevaliers, elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. En retirant sa main de devant sa bouche, elle remarqua qu'elle était en sang. A ça s'ajoutait un début de migraine. Peu désireuse que son frère la voie dans cet état, elle rebroussa chemin pour aller chez elle se préparer une des tisanes spéciales du Pope.

Dans la boîte, il ne restait plus qu'un seul sachet, mais peu importait maintenant, elle n'en aurait pas besoin de davantage :

« Eliona : Non c'est vrai, à quoi bon ? Mais grâce à ça, je viens de trouver comment mener à bien ma dernière quête. »

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le moment, le duo du Styx s'accorda une ballade à Athènes… Enfin disons qu'Aphro tira Angelo de force. Il lui fallait un porteur pour ses « achats », aussi râleur soit-il.

Et donc, après avoir dévalisé le centre ville, le Cancer, chargé comme un âne, déclara que c'était assez :

« Angelo : Je sais bien qu'on est plutôt bien loti question tune, mais quand même, tu dois depuis longtemps être dans le rouge.

Aphro (brandit une carte) : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'au mon passe-partout.

Angelo (regarde la carte) : Mais… MA CARTE.

Aphro : Depuis le temps que tu me connais, te faire avoir de la sorte. Bon encore cette boutique et c'est fini.

Angelo : Ah non, j'ai plus de place sur mes bras, et compte pas sur moi pour quelque chose entre mes dents.

Aphro : Mais regarde, c'est un magasin pour enfant. Et regarde cette belle robe dans la vitrine, on dirait une robe de princesse.

Angelo : Ouais, mais tu m'expliques pour qui elle sera. Certainement pas pour Saori, elle rentrerai pas ses faux lolos dedans.

Aphro : Angie, c'est de notre Déesse que tu parles. Et puis d'abord comment tu sais qu'ils sont faux ?

Angelo : Crois-en mes yeux experts dans le domaine. Car je peux te dire que j'en ai vu de toutes les sortes. Des vrais, des faux, des gros, des tout petits, des biens droit, des qui pendent…

Aphro : Des fripés.

Angelo : Des frip… Hé non, y a une limite tout de même.

Aphro : Et lesquels sont tes préférés ?

Angelo (hausse les épaules) : Pff, aucun en particulier. Et pour être franc, ils ne m'excitent même plus. »

Aphro sourit, satisfait de sa réponse, puis entra dans la boutique pour enfant. Angelo pensa à leur conversation. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui depuis quelque temps. Lui, un beau gosse musclé et bronzé, combien avait-il eu de regard provocateur et de clin d'œil aguichant de femme. Mais toutes ces femmes, aussi belles qu'elles pouvaient l'être, ne l'intéressaient même plus. Au contraire, il aurait aimé fuir et se retrouver seul… Avec Aphro… Se rendant compte de ça, il lâcha tous les sac en hurlant :

« Angelo : JE NE SUIS PAS INTERRESSE PAR LES HOMMES.

Aphro (qui sortait de la boutique, mais qui n'avait rien entendu) : Angie, regarde ce que tu as fait, mes nouvelles fringues.

Angelo (revenant à la réalité) : Hein !

Aphro : Aide-moi à ramasser, ils vont se froisser.

Angelo (voit la robe) : Tu l'as quand même acheté ? Tu comptes en faire quoi ?

Aphro : C'est pour Eliona. C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour le service qu'elle nous rend. Et puis, je suis persuadé que sa famille n'a jamais eu les moyens de lui payer une robe comme ça. J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir, c'est tout.

Angelo : _Il n'est pas aussi égocentrique qu'il en a l'air. Tu as vraiment bon cœur Niels. Tu es si gentil que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. _«

Angelo regretta ce qu'il avait dit à propos des hommes, et remercia Athéna qu'Aphro n'est rien entendu.

Quand Eliona revint à la clairière, son frère se jeta sur elle. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Le jeune grecque s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi longue et de se montrer encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle était fatiguée mais tenta de le cacher derrière son éternel sourire :

« Eliona : Ce n'est rien grand frère. Je me suis fait une tisane mais elle était trop chaude alors j'ai attendu qu'elle refroidisse. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Ilyas (pas convaincu) : Ouais !

Eliona (change de sujet) : Bon, il est fini mon dessin ? »

Saga lui tendit un morceau de papier qui représentait parfaitement Ilyas et Aiolos. Eliona poussa un cri de joie et, comme promis, elle plia la feuille en quatre et la posa contre son cœur.

Ilyas exigea ensuite qu'il fût temps de rentrer. Les deux chevaliers d'or raccompagnèrent les adolescents jusqu'à leur maisonnette puis prirent congés. Eliona les regarda s'éloigner de par la fenêtre. Comment deux êtres qui s'aimaient tant pouvaient se faire souffrir. Elle n'avait que douze ans, elle était jeune, sans doute trop pour comprendre un adulte. Mais elle avait encore des yeux et elle voyait bien que les chevaliers Saga et Aiolos étaient tristes. Jamais elle n'avait vu le saint du sagittaire aussi gêné. Juste aujourd'hui, en présence du saint des gémeaux.

Elle avait trouvé comment les rapprocher, mais il faudrait encore attendre un petit peu. Ca lui laissait le temps de se préparer :

« Eliona : Ilyas ?

Ilyas : Oui ?

Eliona : Quand le moment sera venu, j'aurai un service à te demander.

Ilyas (s'emporte) : Ne dis pas ça !

Eliona (riposte) : Tu sais très bien le dénouement de tout ça. Alors laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.

Ilyas (coi) : …

Eliona : Quand le moment sera venu, je veux que tu m'emmènes au pied de la statut d'Athéna. Et je veux que les chevaliers Aiolos et Saga soient présents. C'est dans ces conditions que je veux mourir.

Ilyas : Mais…

Eliona : Rassure-toi, je te ferai savoir quand ça arrivera. Tu ne me retrouveras sans vie un matin dans mon lit. Je serai maître de ma vie jusqu'à ma mort. Ilyas, promet-moi cette dernière faveur.

Ilyas (l'enlace) : Je te le promet petite sœur. »

Le jeune homme se rappela soudain que le chevalier Aiolos lui avait demandé de l'avertir quand le moment viendrait. Il lui avait même donné un mot de passe, qui était le surnom d'Eliona. Son cœur s'alourdit, il avait l'intention de ne rien y faire et de passer les derniers moments de sa sœur en tête-à-tête avec elle. Il ne voulait personne avec lui, juste tous les deux. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul. Mais suite à cette demande, comment aller à l'encontre du choix de sa sœur ? Alors tant pis, il s'y soumettrai, même si ça lui faisait du mal.

En arrivant au pied du sanctuaire, Aiolos et Saga croisèrent Aphro qui semblait tout content avec son unique sac en main, et Angelo chargé comme un âne, raillant des propos incompréhensibles :

« Aphro : You ouh Saga, Aiolos. Ca va ?

Saga: Bien Aphro, merci.

Aphro : C'est vrai que vous aussi vous avez échappé aux travaux. Comment va la petite Elia ?

Aiolos : Un peu fatigué mais ça va, elle tient le coup. »

Juste à ce moment là, Shion apparut devant les quatre gold via la téléportation. Angelo, surpris par cette apparition soudain, en lâcha à nouveau tous les sacs :

« Aphro : Angie !

Angelo (à la limite du supportable) : Plein le %&# de tes achats de %$£. Et vous grand Pépé, vous pouvez pas emprunter les escaliers comme tout le monde au lieu d'apparaître comme ça sans prévenir. Et vous les deux coincés du fion. Oui c'est à vous que je parle Saga et Aiolos, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous tourner autour comme des chiennes en chaleur mais aussi de vous éviter comme la peste. Quand je pense qu'on vous considère comme l'élite de la chevalerie, le modèle, les aînés. Mes fesses, oui. Moi je dis, elle est belle la chevalerie dorée ! Non parce que si Aphro et moi on était pas là, vous vous seriez déjà tous pendus à cause de vos dépressions stupides et de vos amours inavoués. Bon sang, on nous a donné une deuxième vie et vous la foutez en l'air. Suis vénère là, je me casse tient »

Hum, après réflexion, la limite du supportable était largement dépassée. Angelo commença son ascension vers son temple, laissant là un Shion coi, un Aphro désolé, un Saga et Aiolos très mal à l'aise et aussi, des sacs éparpillés par terre. Tous les quatre savaient qu'il n'avait pas tord, mais c'était si compliqué. Shion coupa court à ce silence pesant :

« Shion : Hum hum. En fait, j'étais venu pour vous dire que Kanon, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko et Shura étaient à l'infirmerie. Il y a eu des soucis pendant les travaux.

Saga (inquiet pour Kanon) : Que s'est-il passé ?

Shion : Oh rien de grave, ils se sont pris une explosion de dynamite en pleine poire. J'ai soigné les blessures physiques, mais ils sont encore un peu sonnés, et ils ont des comportements… bizarres.

Aiolos : Bizarre ?

Shion : Il faudrait que vous le voyiez pour le croire. Rassurez-vous, ils devraient redevenir normaux demain matin. Mais en attendant c'est pas facile de les canaliser. Aiolos et Kanon, vous boulez pas donner un coup de main. Peut-être qu'avec vous, vos frères seront plus calmes.

Saga : On y va tout de suite. Tu nous téléportes Shion ?

Shion : Bien sûr.

Aphro : Shion, tu serais chou si tu téléportais tous mes sacs à mon temple. Moi je vais aller voir si Angelo boude encore.

Shion : D'accord Aphro. Et bon courage avec le Cancer.

Aphro (clin d'œil) : Rassurez-vous, j'ai appris à le dompter à force de le côtoyer. »

Aphro arriva au quatrième temple et y trouva Angelo confortablement installé sur son canapé, à mater un film de fesses à trois drachmes et à manger un énorme pot de glace saveur tiramisu :

« Aphro : On peut vraiment pas dire que tu as un brin de délicatesse.

Angelo : C'est ma façon à moi de me détendre. Suis vénère mais ce qui m'énerve encore plus c'est d'être vénère. Tu saisis ?

Aphro : Tu t'en veux de t'être emporté comme ça ? Moi je trouve que tu as eu un cran pas croyable. Et grâce à toi, les choses vont peut-être évoluer.

Angelo : Pas sûr, ces deux-là sont vraiment irrécupérables.

Aphro : Moi je fais confiance à Eliona. On n'a qu'à surveiller leur cosmos et on verra.

Angelo : Hum, là ils l'air d'être encore ensemble, mais je sens qu'ils sont en compagnie de tous les autres. Y manque que Milo, Camus et Aldé.

Aphro : Ils sont tous à l'infirmerie. Apparemment les travaux ne se sont pas passés comme prévus.

Angelo : pff, que des lopettes ces chevaliers. Même pas fichu de construire une arène.

Aphro : Bon c'est pas tout, mais marcher des heures et faire les boutique, ça fait suer. Je vais monter à mon temple faire un brin de toilette et ranger mes achats. On se recontacte pour savoir où ça en ai.

Angelo (regarde Aphro partir): pff, tu es bien optimiste. C'est de loin la mission la plus difficile qu'on a eu jusqu'ici. »

A l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire

Shion avait raison, il fallait le voir pour le croire. Et pour cause, les cinq chevaliers d'or qui avaient été retenus pur aider aux travaux de reconstruction de l'arène avaient effectivement un comportement… Bizarre. Explication : Kanon s'était enroulé dans un drap et brandissait la lampe de chevet en disant :

« Kanon : Moi Poséidon, je vais inonder la terre et je serai le maître du monde.

Saga : Kanon, s'il te plait laisse cette lampe et rhabille-toi correctement.

Kanon : Comment ça je fais pitié ? Mais N…. ta mère toi !

Saga : Kanon, on est frère, ma mère c'est la tienne.

Kanon : Ah bon, alors tu es qui ? Hadès ? Zeus ? »

Aiolos était avec Marine en train de caresser la tête d'Aiolia allongé de tout son long sur leurs genoux. Le cinquième gardien ronronnait, puis il leva, s'étira, lécha sa main pour ensuite la passer derrière son oreille, et se gratta la tête avec son pied :

« Aiolos : Allez minou viens.

Aiolia : Miaou. »

Mü avait stoppé net l'entraînement de Kiki pour prendre soin de Shaka qui semblait… normal. Si on prenait juste en compte sa position de lotus, on ne trouverait rien d'anormal. Mais c'était sans compter que le sixième gardien se prenait, non pour l'homme le plus proche de Dieu mais pour Dieu lui-même :

« Shaka (à Mü) : Dis moi très cher humain ! Quel est le sentiment le plus fort pour un homme ?

Mü : Euh…

Mü ange (toge déchiré et œil au beurre noir) : Répond l'amour.

Mü démon (avec un plâtre à la jambe et une corne cassé) : Non, c'est la rage. Ca c'est fort la rage.

Shaka : Très cher humain, je te sens déboussolé.

Mü (regarde ses bonnes et mauvaises consciences): Il y a de quoi. »

Dohko était chinois. Ca tout le monde le savait déjà, mais là, il se comportait vraiment comme un chinois. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait tippé ses yeux et qu'il parlait avec l'accent que l'on donne à tous les chinois :

« Dohko (accent chinois) : Dong (salue). Vieil ami Shion, moi content te voir de retour.

Shion : Dohko, tu es ridicule. »

Et pour finir, Shina s'occupait de Shura. Ce dernier voyait Shina comme une princesse envoyé du ciel par les Dieux :

« Shina (torgnolle dans la poire de Shura) : Maintenant ça suffit, tu arrêtes avec tes poèmes ringards et ta cour. Ca ne rimes à rien puisque nous sommes déjà ensemble.

Shura (à genoux devant Shina) : Tu es si belle. C'est Dieu qui t'a envoyé vers moi.

Shaka : Que dalle, j'ai envoyé personne.

Saga : Là c'est plus possible, il faut les shooter, les sédater pour qu'ils dorment jusqu'à demain matin.

Mü : Maître, désirez-vous que je prépare un somnifère atlante.

Shion (trop exaspéré) : Pas la peine, je vais chercher un moyen plus rapide. »

Shion disparu de la pièce en se téléportant puis revint quelques minutes plus avec : Angelo râlant au bout de son bras gauche, une télécommande télé au bout de son bras droit, et un pot de glace saveur tiramisu sur la tête :

« Dohko (accent chinois) : Toi semble très gourmand. Attention aux excès de sucre. Dong (salue).

Shura : Tu vois ma bien-aimée, Dieu nous envoie même le dessert.

Shaka : l'être humaine est tombé bien bas pour gâcher ainsi de la nourriture sans doute durement acquise. Qu'est devenu ce monde ?

Poséidon… Euh non Kanon : Haha, la glace, voilà le point faible des humains. Je vais gouverner le monde.

Aiolia (lèche la glace sur le front de Shion) : slup slup slup.

Angelo : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Shion (main sur l'épaule d'Angelo) : Angelo du Cancer, pour la première fois, je vais t'autoriser à tous les assommer.

Angelo : Vrai ?

Shion : Sans trop les blesser, juste les assommer.

Mü : Maître !

Mü ange : C'est horrible, ton maître est tombé bien bas Mü. Je ne peux croire que c'est lui t'a tout appris.

Mü démon : Tu veux rire, c'est la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eu. Après tout, c'est un bélier.

Angelo (tout content à présent) : A l'attaque. »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq chevaliers d'or déments dormaient profondément sur un lit, un gros pansement sur chacune de leur tête respective. Ce manque de délicatesse valut à Angelo un énorme bandage lui recouvrant tout le cuir chevelu, de la part de Mü, Saga, Marine, Shina, Shion et Aiolos.

Ils laissèrent un garde veiller sur les malades puis s'en allèrent chacun à leur temple.

Il était un peu plus de minuit, mais dans une petite maisonnette de Rodorio, une jeune fille était réveillée :

« Eliona (secoue Ilyas) : Ilyas, Ilyas, réveille-toi.

Ilyas (embrumé de sommeil) : Eliona ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Eliona : Pardonne-moi de te déranger comme ça au milieu de la nuit, mais c'est l'heure.

Ilyas : Quoi l'heure. ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Eliona : On en a parlé cette après-midi. S'il te plait Ilyas, emmène-moi au pied de la statut d'Athéna.

Ilyas (se redresse dans son lit) : Quoi ? Là maintenant ?

Eliona : Oui.

Ilyas : Tu es sûre ?

Eliona : Allez dépèche-toi. »

Avançant dans la pénombre, les deux jeunes adolescents arrivèrent en bas des escaliers du sanctuaire. Le jeune homme de quinze ans n'osait le croire. Sa sœur ne semblait pas plus mal en point que d'habitude. Au contraire, depuis quelque temps, elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Mais n'était-ce pas justement le mieux avant la fin ? Un garde leur bloqua l'accès :

« Garde : Stop. Vous êtres sur le point d'entrer dans un territoire sacré. Rentrez chez vous jeunes gens.

Ilyas : Elia.

Garde : Comment ?

Ilyas : Elia. Allez me chercher le chevalier Aiolos. Dites-lui que nous l'attendons ici.

Garde : Bien.

Eliona : Grand frère, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manigance ?

Ilyas : Le chevalier Aiolos m'a donné ce mot de passe pour pouvoir accéder à lui quand… Quand ce serait le moment. La statut d'Athéna se trouve en haut du sanctuaire. Tu ne pourras pas monter jusque là-haut et je ne pourrai pas te porter non plus. Il va nous aider, et nous passerons prendre le chevalier Saga au passage, si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaite.

Eliona (s'accroche au bras d'Ilyas) : Merci grand frère. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aiolos arriva en bas du sanctuaire. Eliona lui exposa son souhait, il ne s'y opposât pas mais fut quand même surpris qu'elle demande sa présence et celle de Saga. Le sagittaire la prit sur son dos et commença la montée des marches avec Ilyas sur ses talons.

Il alla réveiller Saga et crut lâcher la petite en voyant le grand chevalier des gémeaux encore à moitié endormi, en pyjama, cheveux en bataille… Heureusement il se ressaisit et lui fit part de la demande d'Eliona. Acceptant immédiatement, il s'habilla en vitesse et suivit la troupe, aidant Ilyas qui commençait à fatiguer.

Pendant ce temps, au quatrième temple, Angelo se leva de son pieu pour aller se soulager :

« Angelo : Rappelez-moi de ne pas boire autant de bière le soir. »

Alors qu'il sortait des toilettes, il sentit comme 2 cosmos familiers qui traversaient son temple :

« Angelo : %$£1, par Athéna, mais on dirait bien que c'est Saga et Aiolos. Allons voir. Hum, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être seul. »

L'italien alla discrètement espionner ses passagers nocturnes, ça devenait une habitude maintenant. Il vit effectivement passer le Sagittaire qui portait une jeune enfant blonde sur son dos, et Saga qui soutenait un jeune homme, qui n'était autre que ce sale gosse d'Ilyas. La petite Elia semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Le sentant pas pour la suite, se demandant ce qu'était ce bordel, il enfila quelque chose sur son caleçon à petite pieuvre et suivit le groupe le long des marches.

Quand le groupe en question finit de traverser le douzième temple, Angelo alla toquer gentiment chez Aphro :

« Angelo (tambourine la porte) : Allez la truite, ouvre cette porte, il y a urgence.

Aphro (ouvre la porte à moitié dans les vapes) : Qui c'est ? AAAAAAAAAAAH.

Angelo (blanc) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

Aphro crut avoir une attaque en se rendant compte que son visiteur n'était autre qu'une :

« Aphro : UNE MOMIE.

Angelo : Hein ! »

Effectivement, je vous rappelle qu'à cause de sa délicatesse, Angelo s'était fait taper dessus par ses collègues et qu'il se retrouvait la tête plein de bandage. Et le Poisson à moitié endormi avait cru avoir affaire à une momie.

En contrepartie, Angelo eut peur de la dégaine d'Aphro, son beau visage recouvert d'une espèce de glue verte :

« Angelo : C'est quoi ça ?

Aphro : C'est mon masque de nuit. Tu crois que je fais quoi pour garder une peau aussi délicate.

Angelo : Moi qui pensais que c'était naturel, je suis déçu.

Aphro : Tu n'et pas venu jouer du tamtam sur ma porte au beau milieu de la nuit pour me donner ton avis sur mon masque. Sache que je m'en fiche divinement.

Angelo : Enlève-moi cette glue immonde et rejoint-moi. Aiolos et Saga viennent de passer à travers ton temple en compagnie d'Eliona et de son frère. Je le sens pas.

Aphro (redevient sérieux) : J'arrive. »

Le duo du Styx camouflèrent leur cosmos et suivirent ceux de Saga et Aiolos. Ils retrouvèrent le petit groupe au pied de la statue d'Athéna. Aiolos avait allongé Eliona par terre. Les deux conspirateurs s'approchèrent le plus possible pour entendre ce qui se disait :

« Aiolos : Voilà Eliona, tu as ce que tu voulais. Tu es au pied de la statut d'Athéna, il y a ton frère, Saga et moi.

Eliona (petite voie) : Merci, je suis contente.

Angelo : Moi je te dis, ça sens la mouise.

Aphro : Tais-toi.

Aiolos : Pourquoi Eliona ?

Eliona : Parce que comme c'est ce que je voulais. Comme je l'ai dit à Ilyas, je suis maître de ma vie jusqu'à ma mort. Je voudrai rendre mon dernier souffle ici, pour qu'Athéna me guide là où je pourrai veiller sur vous tous.

Aiolos : je comprends. Mais pourquoi voulais-tu que je sois là ainsi que Saga ? Cela ne me dérange aucunement mais…

Eliona (le coupe) : Je sens que ça vient. Pardonnez-moi chevalier de vous avoir coupé la parole, mais le temps presse. Avant de quitter ce monde, j'ai une quête à accomplir.

Angelo : Une quête ? Mais de quoi elle parle ? Elle allait si bien ces derniers jours, ce n'est pas le moment quand même. Tu ne trouves pas Aphro ? Aphro ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu trembles ? Tu as froid ? Aphro ?

Aphro (tremble) : Tais-toi, écoute.

Eliona : Je ne voudrai pas paraître exigeante, mais dans ma disparition, je voudrai qu'il naisse autre chose. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de vous, chevaliers.

Saga et Aiolos : De nous ?

Eliona (regarde les deux chevaliers) : Vous n'êtes ni plus, ni moins que deux hommes. Le but d'une vie n'est-il pas justement la quête du bonheur et celle de l'amour. On le croit loin, inaccessible, mais il est plus proche qu'on ne le pense.

Aiolos : Tu dois d'abord penser à toi Eliona.

Eliona : Plus la peine…

Aiolos (s'emporte) : Il n'est jamais trop tard. Dis-nous ce qu te ferai plaisir, qu'est-ce qui te rendrai heureuse ?

Eliona : Pour ne rien vous cacher, quand j'ai compris ce que avais, je me suis effondré en larmes. Je ne voulais pas mourir sans avoir aimé, sans avoir fondé une famille. Mais quand j'ai accepté ma situation, j'ai cherché un autre but dans la vie.

Saga : Qui est ?

Eliona : celui de vous rencontrer, vous vaillants chevaliers qui avez sauvé notre si belle terre, qui lui avez rendu la lumière du soleil. Grâce à vous, j'ai pu encore voir la beauté de ce monde. Je vous en suis reconnaissante, et mon rêve s'est réalisé quand le chevalier Aiolos est venu frapper à la porte de notre maison. Tout s'est ensuite enchaîné comme un rêve. Je peux dire que je pars heureuse. Et mon dernier plaisir serai que vous soyez heureux à votre tour parce que vous le méritez plus que n'importe quel humain.

Aphro : Si jeune et pourtant si mature. Que sommes-nous à coté d'elle ?

Angelo : Aphro ? Tu pleures ?

Aphro : Je t'ai dit de te taire.

Eliona : Chevaliers, ne leurrez pas la réalité. Vous vous aimez. Alors au lieu de vous détruire, construivez-vous ensemble.

Aiolos et Saga : Comment ?

Eliona : c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Maintenant, loin de moi l'idée de vous chasser, mais je voudrai rester seule avec mon frère.

Ilyas : Eliona…

Eliona : je suppose que vous comprendrez… qu'il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Partez… ensemble… Je veillerai sur vous… Et que votre amour ne ternisse jamais… J'y veillerai au grain.

Saga et Aiolos (gorge nouée) : Compris. »

Les deux chevalier d'or embrassèrent chacun Eliona sur le front en lui souhaitant un bon voyage. Elle les remercia de son chaleureux sourire, malgré la faiblesse qu'ils lisaient, elle était heureuse. Il commencèrent à partir et passèrent devant Aphro et Angelo sans les voir :

« Angelo : On devrait les suivre.

Aphro : Pas la peine.

Angelo : Aphro, tu es bizarre.

Aphro : Mission accomplie.

Angelo : On n'en est pas sûr…

Aphro : Mission accomplie j'ai dit. »

Aphrodite retourna un visage sévère vers Angelo, mais de larmes bloquaient au coin de ses yeux. Angelo les sécha de sa main, il avait compris la certitude d'Aphro :

Angelo : Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas douter d'Elia. Pardonne-moi. »

Aphro : C'est bien. (Lui prend la main). Partons, elle a dit qu'elle voulait rester seule avec son frère.

Angelo (se laisse guider) : _Tu es si gentil Niels. Petite Elia, pourrais-je te demander d'aussi veiller sur lui. Moi j'ai déjà mes parents et ma sœur mais lui. Sa mère peut-être, mais il ne l'a jamais connu. Son maître ? Non, je ne lui fais pas confiance à ce type chelou. Je compte sur toi, c'est la seule chose que je ne te demanderai jamais. Adieu Elia._

Aphro : _Adieu Eliona_

Saga et Aiolos (se prenne la main) : _Adieu Eliona_ »

Eliona sourit, et tendit sa main pour attraper celle de son frère :

« Eliona : A toi, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire. Merci.

Ilyas (pleure) : Eliona, j'ai tant à te dire moi petite sœur. Mais les mots ne sont jamais venus. Et maintenant il est trop tard.

Eliona : Ne dit pas de bêtises Ilyas. Il n'y a pas que les mots qui parlent.

Ilyas : Hein !

Eliona : Regarde les étoiles comme elles sont belles. Maman aussi était belle ?

Ilyas (regarde les étoiles) : Très belle.

Eliona : Je la saluerai de ta part, si jamais j'arrive à la reconnaître, mais je ne baisserai pas les bras. Merci Ilyas, merci pour tout. Adieu grand frère. »

Aiolos et Saga descendaient les marches en se tenant la main. Leur cœur battait à la chamade, leur sentiment mêlait bonheur et chagrin. Ils se devaient de se soutenir dans cette épreuve. Arrivés devant le temple du sagittaire, ils se regardèrent, enfin, droit dans les yeux. Comme l'avait mentionné Eliona, il n'y a pas que les mots qui parlent. Et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, Eliona rendit son dernier souffle.

Angelo et Aphro ne purent trouver le sommeil, alors ils restèrent ensemble chez Aphro, muet devant un thé. Aphro jeta un œil à la robe achetée pour Eliona, il se dit qu'elle devait l'emporter avec elle dans la tombe. Car même défunte, Eliona serai toujours resplendissante.

La tombe de la petite Eliona était garnie de belles fleurs blanches. Tous les chevaliers étaient là, même ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. L'émotion était palpable, mais personne ne pleurait. Eliona, elle, n'avait jamais de chagrin. Saga et Aiolos se tenait fermement la main, car ils savaient qu'elle veillait au grain.

Voilà pour ce huitième chapitre, un peu plus long pour compenser mon retard. D'habitude, je n'aime pas que les personnage invités prennent autant d'ampleur, mais là c'était nécessaire et j'espère ça ne vous a pas gavé. Moi j'aime bien ce petit personnage inventé, et j'aimerai bien savoir dessiner pour la représenter. Ne soyez pas dure, il était prévue qu'elle décède, et c'est une réalité trop souvent difficile à accepter, souvent chez les jeunes (mais bon, quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'avais de la musique douce sur les oreilles et j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer). J'ai quand même essayé de mettre de l'humour dans tout ce lot triste.

Merci de m'avoir lu, laissez-moi des commentaires et n'hésitez pas à me réprimander pour mon retard. Pour tout vous avouer, je me suis laissé absorbé par un autre manga qui s'appelle _Junjou romantica_ et _Gravitation_ qui sont des yaoi. Tellement occupée à regarder les épisodes que j'en ai presque oublié ma fic. Je vais tacher de ne plus vous faire tant patienter. Plus que deux couples.

A très bientôt.


	9. La Belle et la Bête partie 1

**Chapitre 3 :** La Belle et la Bête, première partie

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Baella qui me laisse toujours des commentaires très drôles. Je me suis bien lâchée avec cette partie. Bonne Lecture

\****************/

Le Sanctuaire en deuil suite au décès d'Eliona suspendit les entraînements jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Certains comme Aiolos avait été très touché par sa disparition Mais heureusement, il pouvait à présent compter sur le soutien de Saga qui ne le quittait plus, au grand damne de Kanon qui se sentait à présent bien seul au troisième temple :

« Saga (passé cherché des affaires) : Te plaint pas, ça va te donner l'impression d'être le seul et unique chevalier des gémeaux.

Kanon : Mais qui va faire le ménage ? Les repas ? La vaisselle ?

Saga : Toi bien sûr.

Kanon : Pff.

Saga : Ou alors va demander de l'aide à une sirène.

Kanon (veine sur la tempe) : Si tu n'étais pas mon grand frère adoré, tu servirais déjà de décoration murale.

Saga (l'embrasse sur le front) : Allons, je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras très bien tout seul. Et au moindre souci, tu sais où me trouver. Je te confis notre temple. »

Kanon attendit que Saga se soit assez éloigné pour pousser un cri de victoire. Dans sa folie, il alla jusqu'à jongler avec des oranges et faire de la musique avec des casseroles :

« Kanon : Kanon, tu es vraiment le meilleur. Hum, mais faudra que je pense à aller remercier Elia pour son aide. En plus j'ai le temple rien que pour moi. Elle est pas belle la vie… Enfin, il manque encore un tout petit truc pour que mon bonheur soit parfait. »

Vous devinez quoi…

\*****************************/

Le lendemain de l'enterrement d'Eliona, Angelo se décida à aller voir Aphro qui n'avait pas bougé de son temple depuis la veille. Le cancer n'avait pas osé le déranger, respectant son besoin d'être seul pour faire son deuil. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était inquiet pour son pair et qu'il avait durement résisté à l'envie de débouler dans son temple pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios catastrophe, c'est pourquoi, il s'était levé tôt et avait escaladé les sept temples qui le séparaient d'Aphro en pétant son record.

Il ressenti le cosmos de son ami dans son jardin et alla l'y rejoindre. Il était là, tout de noir vêtu pour marquer son deuil, même si cette couleur ne lui allait pas. Aphro ne portait jamais de vêtement sombre car cela ne contrastait pas avec la luminosité de son visage.

Le poisson était occupé à arroser ses roses, un sourire joyeux plaqué sur ses lèvres. L'italien, bien que surpris, soupira de soulagement, et fit part de sa présence au suédois :

« Aphro (tout sourire) : Oh bonjour Angie. Café je suppose ? »

Le poisson posa son arrosoir et invita Angelo à entrer dans ses appartements. Ce dernier le suivit, perplexe de cette jovialité soudaine, alors que cette enfant qu'il aimait beaucoup venait d'être enterré.

Comme d'habitude, ils burent le café dans le salon, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Le cancer fut soudain persuadé que cette bonne humeur devait cacher une détresse interne, aussi décida-il de s'en assurer :

« Angelo : Bon, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Aphro (ne comprend pas) : Hein !

Angelo : Tu es de bien bonne humeur ce matin, alors que tu es en deuil. Ca m'intrigue, tu peux faire ça avec les autres, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas.

Aphro (sourit) : Merci Angelo. Je ne doute pas que si tu m'aurais retrouvé en pleurs ce matin, tu m'aurais consolé. Maladroitement sans doute, mais sincèrement.

Angelo (détourne la tête) : Ouais, mais ne va pas t'imaginer que j'aime jouer les bon samaritain. C'est uniquement parce que c'est toi. Pas question que j'aille faire pareille avec la Vierge folle, le petit minou ou l'autre insecte. Avec Shura peut-être mais c'est tout.

Aphro : Tu es vraiment un bel ange.

Angelo : Rah, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Aphro : Bref, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien. Je suis très peinée du décès d'Elia, mais je me suis souvenue à quel point cette petite était la joie de vivre incarnée. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que l'on soit triste à cause d'elle. Elle voulait que nous trouvions tous le bonheur, alors c'est pourquoi j'ai fermement décidé que nous devions continuer notre mission, de rétablir l'harmonie ici.

Angelo : Hum, c'est vrai, c'est sans doute ce qu'elle aurait souhaiter plutôt que de pleurer sa mort.

Aphro : Cela dit, si tu souhaites plus de temps, je le respecterai.

Angelo : Non ça ira. Compte sur moi et sur mon incroyable génie. On va y arriver au bout de cette mission impossible.

Aphro : Très bien, alors faisons le point, veux-tu ? Il nous reste Aldé et la belle Scylia…

Angelo (le coupe) : Pourquoi la belle ?

Aphro : Mais parce que c'est une belle femme. Tu l'as toi-même dit.

Angelo : Ouais, mais pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Aphro : Ne me dit pas que tu lui en veux encore parce qu'elle préfère Aldé à toi.

Angelo (mode boude) : Non, ça n'a rien à voir, même si je ne comprend toujours pas.

Aphro : Donc je disais Aldé et Scylia, et Kanon et Sorrente. Je pensais commencer par la bête à corne.

Angelo : Et pourquoi cela ?

Aphro : C'est vrai que Kanon nous a beaucoup aidé pour réunir Saga et Aiolos. Mais vois-tu, le problème avec lui, c'est qu'on en a qu'un sur deux.

Angelo : Ah oui ! Et puis avec Julian qui colle l'autre poisson, ça risque d'être galère.

Aphro : Voilà, je propose donc de boucler Aldé et Scylia pour pouvoir bien s'occuper des deux là. Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop difficile, Aldé est fou de Scylia.

Angelo : Et c'est réciproque ?

Aphro : Scylia l'admire et le respecte beaucoup. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec elle le jour ou on casé Shura avec Shina. Mas je ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant dans ce couple ?

Angelo (avec une ardoise) : Laisse-moi te faire un dessin. (Dessine). Regarde (montre l'ardoise gribouillée).

Aphro (réfléchis) : C'est quoi ça ? On dira une petite personne et une sorte de grosse vague. Tu fais référence à l'histoire avec le bateau gonflable. C'est vrai qu'Aldé et Scylia étaient là, mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir. (cf. Chapitre _Je t'aime à l'italienne_).

Angelo : Mais t'es bigleux ou quoi ? CA c'est Aldé et CA c'est Scylia. Tu vois où et le problème ?

Aphro : Tu leur as pas fait de cheveux ?

Angelo (casse l'ardoise) : Rah, j'en ai marre. Tu fais aucun effort. Aldé fait plus de deux mètre et la Scylia dépasse même pas le mètre soixante. Ce gros costaud avec cette frêle silhouette, c'est sûr, il va lui bousiller sa face de poupée. Et je refuse que ça arrive.

Aphro : Elle a, à mon avis, moins de risque de se casser avec la délicat Aldébaran plutôt qu'avec la brute que tu es.

Angelo : Aphro, je ne te permets pas. Tu es en train de ma faire passer pour un rustre.

Aphro : Et j'ai mes raisons. Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon ardoise. C'est la seul jouet que mon maître m'ai jamais offert.

Angelo : Menteur, elle appartient à la salle de classe du Sanctuaire. Tu l'as volé, je le sais.

Aphro (étonné) : Ah ! Tu t'en souviens ?

Angelo : Comment oublier, c'est moi-même qui t'ai défié de le faire.

Aphro : Et on avait convenu que si je réussissais, tu m'offrirais le livre de _La Belle et la Bête_. Livre que j'attends toujours.

Angelo : Mince, j'étais persuadé que tu n'aurais jamais les tripes pour le faire. J'ai parié en savant pertinemment que je n'avais pas de quoi t'offrir ce livre.

Aphro : Heureusement pour toi, tu es parti à ton entraînement avant que je réclame mon dû.

Angelo : Ouais bon, on va pas revenir que cette vieille histoire de bouquin. Tu as passé l'âge des contes de fée maintenant.

Aphro : Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça. Tu crois toi que tu n'as pas passé l'âge de dormir avec un nounours.

Angelo : Et alors, toi aussi tu le fais bien.

Aphro : Et je l'assume entièrement.

Angelo : Bon, si je comprends bien. Y a rien à dire, rien à faire, tu auras toujours le dernier mot.

Aphro (air fier) : Tout à fait, tu comprend vite mon bel ange.

Angelo : Rah, maudit prénom. D'accord, je renonce définitivement à Scylia si tu cesses de m'appeler comme ça.

Aphro : Ah, tu vois quand tu veux. Marché conclu. Maintenant il va falloir trouver un moyen de les rapprocher. Il faudrait qu'ils soient en tête à tête, mais ce n'est pas facile avec tous les groupies qui tournent autour de notre taureau et qui ne lâchent pas.

Angelo : Moi je pense qu'il faudrait d'abords s'assurer des sentiments de Scylia. J'ai bien envie d'aller la voir moi. Après tout, je la connais plus que toi.

Aphro : Tu iras à la seule condition que tu me promettes de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit.

Angelo : Woh, tu me prends pour quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je renonçais à elle. De toute façon, je sais d'avance qu'elle m'éconduira comme d'habitude.

Aphro : Je te fais confiance, moi je vais aller voir Aldé. Il doit être chez lui. Il ne va aider les servantes que dans l'après-midi. Je sens que je vais m'amuser à faire rougir cette grande carcasse.

Angelo : Bon, rendez-vous à midi à chez moi.

Aphro : C'est d'accord. A plus tard bel ange (s'en va).

Angelo : Hé, tu ms dit que tu ne m'appellerais plus comme ça. APHROOOOOOOOOOOOO. »

Mais le poisson était déjà en route pour le deuxième temple. Angelo grogna, mais il réglerait ses comptes après. Pour le moment, il avait à faire avec Scylia. Il venait justement de se concocter un plan du tonnerre. Mais avant d'aller la voir, il devait descendre chez lui chercher quelque chose.

\************************/

Revenons voir Kanon, qui avait promis de se rendre sur la tombe d'Eliona pour la remercier. L'ex-dragon des mers avait beau être toujours maladroit et peu délicat, il n'en était pas moins qu'il ne faillait jamais à une promesse. La preuve même avec la gamine, à qui il avait juré qu'il lui présenterait Saga, il avait tenu parole.

Arrivé au petit cimetière, Le jumeau cadet se dirigea vers une petite tombe blanche récente. Là se tenait quelqu'un, un jeune garçon à première vue. Kanon pesta, il avait espéré se retrouver seul avec la gamine. Cela dit, le jeune garçon ne lui semblait pas indifférent, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. En s'approchant un peu plus, il le reconnut enfin, c'était Ilyas, le frère aîné d'Eliona. Kanon voulut d'abord rebrousser chemin, histoire de le laisser seul, mais il se dit qu'au contraire, il serai content de voir que l'on vienne rendre visite à sa sœur. Aussi le second gémeau se posta-il juste à coté du jeune grec et dit :

« Kanon : Vous permettez que je m'incruste ?

Ilyas : Eliona a toujours aimé avoir de la compagnie, et surtout la votre, saints d'or. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous laisser.

Kanon (le retient par le bras) : Non reste, elle était ta sœur, tu est prioritaire sur nous. Je passe juste en coup de vent pour lui dire merci.

Ilyas : Merci ?

Kanon (regarde la tombe) : Merci Eliona pour ce que tu as fait pour mon frère. Tu l'as aidé à trouver le chemin du bonheur. C'est tout ce que je voulais pour lui. Tu devrais comprendre, après tout toi aussi tu as un frère. J'aimerai faire quelque chose pour lui, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est équitable, non ? Tu aides mon frère, j'aide le tien.

Ilyas : Saint des Gémeaux !

Kanon : Qu'est-ce tu penses que je pourrais faire pour lui ? Le mieux c'est que je lui demande, s'il ne fait pas sa tête de mule.

Ilyas : Ca suffit, je n'ai besoin de rien. Eliona a aidé votre frère parce que ça lui faisait plaisir, et non pas pour obtenir quelque chose en retour.

Kanon : Je n'en doute pas mais j'y tiens quand même. Alors mon garçon, regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu souhaiterais.

Ilyas : Mais je ne sais pas moi.

Kanon : Tu n'as pas de rêves ? De projet pour ton avenir. Je comprends que tu sois encore tout chamboulé du décès de ta sœur, mais la vie continue mon garçon. Tu dois aller de l'avant. Elle a beau aimer la compagnie comme tu le dis, elle ne supporterait pas que tu passes le restant de tes jours à pleurer sa disparition.

Ilyas : …

Kanon : Je respecte ton deuil. Aussi, je vais te laisser y réfléchir. Prends le temps que tu voudras mais pas trop quand même. Et si tu ne viens pas me dire ce que tu souhaites, c'est moi qui viendrais te harceler. Suis-je clair ?

Ilyas : Très bien, alors je souhaiterai un thé à la menthe avec un sucre et des petits gâteaux.

Kanon : Hé non, ça c'est pas valable. »

\*************************/

Aldébaran du Taureau, deux mètres dix pour cent trente kilo, un chevalier tout en muscle, sorti de sa douche après avoir effectué ses exercices matinaux. Là il se regarda dans la glace et soupira. Si toutes les servantes qu'il aidait ne cessaient de le flatter sur sa belle musculature sans faille, lui n'en était pas fier. Et pour cause, la seule qu'il voudrait qui le flatte ne le faisait pas.

Il avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte de la timidité, mais si c'était le cas, alors elle n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de lui offrir une fleur. Fleur que d'ailleurs il avait précieusement conservée après l'avoir faite sécher.

A leur résurrection, Aldébaran avait rassemblé tout son courage et était allé la trouver pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait fait cela pour lui. Il avait espéré qu'elle réponde qu'elle l'aimait en secret, ou qu'elle rougissent et ne puisse plus parler… Mais non, elle avait répondu que c'est parc qu'elle le respectait beaucoup, et c'était tout. Pour la remercier, Aldé proposa alors son aide auprès des servantes. Elle ne refusa pas, mais elle ne cessait de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine Seulement voilà, s'il ne pouvait l'avoir pour femme, le taureau aurait au moins le plaisir de la voir tous les jours, de voir son sourire quand elle le remercie. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que lui, ce grand molosse, pourrait un jour avoir une femme aussi belle et délicate.

Il alla se préparer un café fort cent pour cent brésilien. Alors qu'il le savourait pleinement, il vit comme une tornade d'énergie débouler chez lui :

« Aphro : Bonjour Aldé. Comment tu vas mon ami ? Tu m'offres le café, je sais que tu es le gold le plus adorable qui existe.

Aldé : Euh, tu es sûr Aphro ? Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as bu le café ici.

Aphro : t'inquiète pas, je tiens mieux la café qu'avant depuis que j'en bois tous les jours en compagnie d'Angelo. »

Aldé sourit, son ami Aphro ne changerait jamais. Toujours à s'inviter chez les autres sans prévenir. Mais Aldé l'aimait bien, car il était toujours débordant d'énergie, de quoi bien vous redonner la pêche en cas de déprime.

Il servit au poisson un café qui le prit en lui souriant et le but en faisant la grimace. C'est que le café que l'on nous servait au deuxième temple était très fort et pouvait avoir des effets secondaires hallucinants à tous ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués.

Après quelques gorgées, Aphro décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot et d'aller doit au but. Pourquoi, lui qui aimait bien faire languir ses victimes ? Peut-être pour vite revoir Angelo ? Il secoua la tête, non c'était plutôt pour épargner ce grand gars bien gentil :

« Aphro : Ah mon petit Aldé !

Aldé (goutte derrière la tête) : Petit…

Aphro : Tu peux mesurer ce que tu veux, il n'en reste pas moins que tu es plus jeune que moi. Donc je demandais mon petit Aldé, tu vas toujours aider les servantes ?

Aldé : Oui. Tous les jours de seize heures à vingt heures.

Aphro : Et bien quelle vocation ! Pourquoi tant d'amour pour toutes ces demoiselles ?

Aldé (rougit) : Ne dit pas de bêtises. J'ai seulement voulu leur rendre service. Et il s'est avéré que je me suis fait des amies. J'apprécie la compagnie de toutes ces dames.

Aphro : Et d'une en particulier ? Laquelle est ta préférée ?

Aldé (rouge écrevisse) : …

Aphro (l'air de rien) : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un grand molosse comme toi, qui a enduré milles souffrances et combattu contre les Dieux, un homme comme toi puisse rougir à la simple évocation d'une petite dame.

Aldé : Ce n'est pas si simple…

Aphro : Pourtant c'est très clair pour moi. Tu es amoureux.

Aldé (recrache le café) : Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Aphro (recouvert de café) : Je vais finir par croire que vous voulez tous que je fasse un bain de café.

Aldé (va chercher une serviette en vitesse) : Navré, je suis vraiment navré. Je vais te laver tes vêtements et t'en prêter à moi.

Aphro : On pourrait en entrer trois des comme moi dans tes fringues. Ca ira merci.

Aldé (confus) : Je suis désolé.

Aphro : Ta réaction est la preuve que ma théorie est bonne. Ton cœur bat pour l'une de ces charmantes demoiselles en tablier de travail. La question que je me pose maintenant est, de qui s'agit-il exactement ? Tu pourrais me donner un indice ?

Aldé (baisse la tête) : Tu me harcèleras jusqu'à ce que je te donne un nom. Et je suppose qu'il est inutile de mentir, tu t'en apercevras.

Aphro (sourit de toutes ses dents) : Tu as tout compris mon grand.

Aldé (soupire) : La chef Scylia. Tu vois laquelle il s'agit ?

Aphro (fait mine de réfléchir) : Hum oui, j'ai déjà discuter avec elle. Bon choix, tu as bon goût, cette petite est belle en plus d'être agréable, et je suis également persuadé qu'elle est la femme idéale. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Angelo lui court autant après.

Aldé : Une femme comme elle mérite mieux que moi. Mais j'avoue que je resterai scotché si elle choisirait le Cancer. Ce n'est pas que je veuille rabaisser notre ami, mais l'idée qu'ils soient ensemble ne me plait pas. Je ne serai pas rassuré et je ne pense pas qu'elle serait heureuse. Après, elle choisit qui elle veut.

Aphro : Tu as raison au sujet d'Angelo. C'et un brave type mais il sait pas y faire avec les femmes. Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande s'il ne devrait pas changer d'orientation sexuelle.

Aldé : J'en doute venant de ce bouillant rital. Les femmes c'est sacré pour eux.

Aphro : Je me charge personnellement de faire changer d'avis Angelo, toi en échange, je veux que tu me promettes de prendre ton courage à deux mains et de dire franchement ce que tu ressens pour la belle Scylia.

Aldé : Je ne pense pas que mes sentiments soient partagés. Rien dans son regard et ses attitudes ne me fait espérer qu'elle ressent pour plus qu'une simple amitié. Non, il n'y a même pas de l'amitié, elle n'éprouve pour moi qu'un profond respect du à mon statut. Rien de plus. Tu vas peut-être rire, mais je ne supporterai pas un rejet. Tu sais tout ce que cela influence, elle va ensuite vouloir m'éviter, sera gênée en ma présence et ce sera normal. Je ne voudrai pas lui infliger ça, alors je cesserai d'aller aider, et je ne la verrai plus qu'en coup de vent. Je ne verrai plus son sourire qu'elle m'adresse à moi, rien qu'à moi quand elle me remercie pour mon aide. Je ne veux pas tenter le risque de tout perdre, alors je préfère encore en rester comme ça.

Aphro (attendri par ce discours) : Je comprend tout à fait ton ressenti. Mais cela m'embête de te voir comme ça. Tu es un ami, et je voudrai faire quelque chose pour toi. Tu mérites le bonheur Aldé. Ce que je te propose, c'est que je vais m'assurer des sentiments de Scylia à ton égard. Et après cela, tu pourras aller te déclarer en toute sérénité. Scylia est jeune, elle n'a pas notre expérience qui a fait que nous avons du grandir plus vite. L'amour c'est nouveau pour elle, en plus elle est timide. Et ton statut n'arrange rien, elle n'osera jamais aller plus loin que du respect, car elle a sans doute peur des représailles.

Aldé : Je n'avais jamais imaginé les choses de cette façon.

Aphro : Cette fleur, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle te l'a offerte à toi, et non à Aiolia ou Mü. (Se lève soudainement) Aie confiance en moi Aldé, je vais te donner ce bonheur que tu mérites tant, toi le gros nounours du Sanctuaire.

Aldé (goutte encore) : Nounours ?

Aphro (tout excité) : Je le jure sur Athéna.

Aldé : Mince on dirait que les effets secondaires de mon café commencent.

Aphro (brandit le poing) : Rien ne pourra m'arrêter, l'amour triomphera.

Aldé : Aphro, Tu ferais bien de rentrer te reposer. Bois beaucoup d'eau et ne fais pas de geste trop brusque, ton corps va sembler puissant mais tu finiras courbaturé demain.

Aphro (mode super excité) : Compte sur moi Aldé. Maintenant je te laisse à ton ménage. Moi j'ai à faire. Passe une bonne journée et merci pour le café. »

Sur ce Aphrodite des Poissons s'en alla vers la quatrième temple en titubant, mais déterminé comme jamais. Aldé le regarda partir et le remercia intérieurement. S'il arrivait à tenir sa promesse, oh à quel point il en serait heureux.

\***************************/

Après être repassé chez lui pour prendre quelque chose et s'être habillé plus décemment, Angelo du cancer reprit son ascension vers le treizième temple, et plus particulièrement, le bureau de la chef des servantes. Il s'agissait juste d'une petite pièce où Scylia établissait le planning de ses collègues, recevait certaines d'entre elle pour des entretiens, mais rien de bien grandiose ne se déroulait dans cette pièce. La jeune grecque d'à peine dix-neuf printemps préférait aller aider ses collègues, bien que son nouveau statut ne l'obligeait en rien à ces taches ingrates. Cependant, elle considérait toutes ces filles comme des amies et non comme des inférieurs hiérarchiques, et toutes ces activités faisait sa routine. Cela lui convenait parfaitement… Ou presque.

Arrivée au sanctuaire à l'âge de treize ans à peine, elle était sur le point de se faire violer quand le chevalier du taureau vint lui porter secours. Sa famille ayant disparu dans une nouvelle épidémie, sans argent, elle était seule au monde et personne ne voulait prendre cette frêle jeune fille pour travailler, persuadé qu'elle serait un poids plus qu'autre chose.

C'est donc dans ce pitoyable état qu'Aldébaran la présenta au Pope et lui proposa un poste de servante. Elle accepta et mit tous son cœur à la tache, voulant par ce biais remercier le preux chevalier qui l'avait sauvé. Sa vie devenait un conte de fée comme lui en racontait sa mère quand elle était enfant. Elle n'était pas une belle princesse, mais elle avait un toit, un travail convenable et des amies parmi ses collègues. Elle attendait le retour de son preux chevalier, mais il ne vint jamais la revoir. Alors c'est elle qui fit le premier pas, en lui offrant une fleur, voulant par là l'encourager à se souvenir de ce lien qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Seulement, Aldébaran du taureau semblait l'avoir oublié. Il est vrai qu'en six ans, elle avait bien changé. Elle avait grandi, était propre et soigné, rien à voir avec cette espèce de pouilleuse sale qu'elle était quand elle avait été sauvée. Et puis, elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à avoir été sauvé par ce bon samaritain. Elle s'était sûrement fait des illusions en imaginant qu'elle était quelqu'un de spécial pour lui.

Scylia se trouvait dans le bureau en train de repartir les taches pour l'après-midi, quand quelqu'un ouvra la porte sans frapper, avec brutalité. Par besoin de parler ou de se retourner pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Le protocole disait que l'on devait s'incliner devant les gold, ce qu'elle faisait, sauf pour lui. Elle le connaissait bien pour avoir été harcelé tant de fois. Pourquoi elle avait refusé les avances d'un si bel homme ? Sans doute parce qu'elle se raccrochai à cet infime espoir que le chevalier du taureau se souvienne d'elle. Mais le jour ne venait pas, les temps passait et elle était de plus en plus impatiente. Malgré ses airs toujours calme et serein, Scylia était une femme impatiente, et qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses pulsions. Peut-être finirait-elle par céder à Angelo du Cancer. Il n'était pas si mauvais que cela, et il était bel homme en plus d'être chevalier d'or. Etre lié à lui l'aiderait peut-être à être plus proche d'Aldébaran, pas comme elle le voudrait, mais ça serai mieux que la situation actuelle.

Angelo (car c'était lui bien sûr) s'approcha de Scylia et lui ses deux mains sur ses frêles épaules :

« Angelo : Bonjour Scylia. Cela fait quelques temps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu es toujours aussi belle.

Scylia (sans réaction) : Bonjour Angelo. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai du travail. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire, je te prierai ensuite de t'en aller.

Angelo : Tu es toujours aussi impénétrable. J'aime les femmes comme toi, qui résiste encore et encore. C'est lassant à force les femmes faciles.

Scylia : Je ne vois de quoi tu parles.

Angelo (la retourne brusquement) : Scylia, je ne déconne plus. Aujourd'hui, je suis venue te parler sérieusement. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Scylia : Angelo…

Angelo (prend son air le plus grave) : Scylia, tu n'es pas comme toute les autres femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer. Tu… Tu… (Jette un œil à un papier dans sa poche). Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je revenais toujours te voir. Tu crois que tu ne touche pas mon orgueil en me repoussant, tu crois que ça m'amuse de me faire jeter, moi la sexbomb du sanctuaire.

Scylia : Qu'essais-tu de me dire Angelo ?

Angelo : Scylia, tu m'as rendu fou, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je suis lassé de toutes ces aventures sans lendemain. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, je cherche quelque chose de sérieux, je cherche ma perle. Et c'est toi que je veux, toi est personne d'autre.

Scylia (touché ?) : Angelo…

Angelo : _Parfait, elle est touchée, je suis trop fort sérieux. J'ai honte d'avoir sorti toutes ces âneries. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour séduire une femme ! Maintenant on va s'assurer qu'elle aime Aldébaran. Si c'est le cas, malgré mon discours, elle refusera ce que je vais lui demander._ Scylia (lui prend une main), je suis sérieux (glisse un anneau à son doigt), je te veux pour épouse.

Scylia (surprise) : Angelo…

Angelo : _Allez, maintenant refuse et rend moi la bague. C'est idiot mais il m'est précieux ce bijou. Il était…_

Scylia : J'accepte.

Angelo : QUOI ! _Mais ce n'était pas prévu ça. Tu étais censée refuser._

Scylia (tente de sourire) : _C'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux._ Je suis heureuse Angelo. Tu m'as émue, tu as l'air sincère. J'accepte ta demande en mariage. Je suis d'accord pour être ta femme.

Angelo (médusé) : Mais, mais…_ Ca veut donc dire qu'elle n'aime pas Aldébaran. Mais ça complique la chose ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de la demander en mariage ? C'est une belle femme c'est vraie, mais… Par Athéna, Aphro va me tuer. Mais pourquoi je pense à Aphro moi._

Scylia : Angelo. »

Aussi réservée qu'elle pouvait être, Scylia était malgré tout une femme déterminée. Aussi prit-elle le visage d'Angelo entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cancer en resta médusé. Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé ça. Les yeux grands ouverts et dirigés vers ceux fermés de Scylia, l'italien était en train de mettre au point les conséquences de tout ça. Et sa conclusion était plus qu'effrayante : il allait devoir se lier à jamais à une seule femme, une femme belle, aimable, qu'il admirait mais n'aimait pas réellement. Et puis surtout, il avait trahi la confiance d'Aphro, lui ayant promis de ne rien tenter. Cette demande en mariage n'était pas sincère. Il était persuadé qu'elle l'éconduirait, comme d'habitude.

Mais là, elle se retrouvait à l'embrasser langoureusement, d'une façon qui d'habitude il aimait, mais qui là lui donnait la nausées. Il devait la repousser, ce n'était pas bien ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Mais ce serait la blesser. Que faire ?

Enfin, elle mit fin au baiser, lui prit la main, et lui sourit d'une façon qui ne plut pas du tout à Angelo :

« Scylia : Allons de ce pas voir le Grand Pope pour l'informer de notre mariage. Je tiens à ce que cela se fasse le plus rapidement possible.

Angelo : Mais… Tu es sûre ? On peut attendre, le temps que tu te prépares…

Scylia : Il faut quoi ? Une robe, des alliances, des témoins, et sans doute la présence d'Athéna.

Angelo : Ah, parce qu'en plus il faut se farcir la cruche… Euh je veux dire sa majesté Athéna. Elle ne pourra sans doute pas se libérer comme ça.

Scylia : Commençons par en parler au Pope. Allez viens. »

Elle le tira en dehors de son bureau pour se diriger vers celui de Shion. Angelo n'osait pas l'arrêter tellement elle semblait déterminée, mais par ce biais, il était en train de ficher en l'air leur plan, leur mission, et par là même, la relation qu'il entretenait avec Aphrodite.

Scylia frappa au bureau du représentant d'Athéna, puis le « couple » entra. Là se trouvait Shion, en compagnie de son amant, en train de travailler. Ils furent fort étonnés en voyant que le cancer tenait la main de la chef des servantes :

« Scylia (fait la révérence) : Bonjour majesté Shion, Seigneur Dohko, Angelo du Cancer et moi-même avons une déclaration à vous faire.

Shion : Je vous écoute.

Scylia : Nous allons nous marier.

Angelo (âme qui s'envole) : _Ca y est, plus moyen de faire marche arrière. Je suis mort, Aphro va me tuer, je suis mort, je meurs._

Shion (très surpris) : Et bien…

Dohko (tout joyeux) : Excellente nouvelle, n'est-ce pas Shion. Un mariage au saint du sanctuaire, c'est l'occasion idéale pour faire la fête. Préparons tout ça.

Shion (en bon professionnalisme) : Dohko, ces choses ne se font pas comme ça. Il faut établir un buffet, une liste d'invité, des décorations, prévoir des costumes, des alliances, des témoins. Et surtout, je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça, j'ai besoin de la présence d'Athéna pour la bénédiction divine.

Dohko : On n'est obligé de se farcir la cruche ?

Shion (air sévère) : Dohko, c'est de notre Déesse que tu parles, _même si je reconnais qu'il n'a pas tord_. Bien sur que j'ai besoin d'elle. Je vais entrer en contact télépathique et savoir quand elle peut se libérer pour une petite, _la plus petite possible_, escale en Grèce.

Scylia : Je vous remercie Majesté. Angelo et moi nous chargerons de tout le reste. Il s'agit après tout de notre mariage, et loin de nous l'idée de vouloir perturber vos emploi du temps bien remplis.

Angelo (dans sa barbe) : Tu enlèves une ou deux parties de galipettes, et tu verras qu'il sera plus autant chargé leur emploi du temps.

Shion : Quel délai minimum vous faut-il ?

Scylia : Nous laissons la date au choix de la Déesse. Que ce soit demain ou dans un mois. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Angelo : _Elle pourrait au moins me demander mon avis. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'agir de la sorte. C'est quoi son problème ? Pourquoi elle veut absolument se marier ? Et pourquoi faut que ça tombe sur moi…_

Shion : Très bien, je vais faire ça tout de suite. Dès que je sais la date, je convoquerai tout le monde, et vous leur ferai part de la bonne nouvelle vous-même.

Angelo : _Ca va me permettre d'avoir un peu de temps pour préparer Aphro. Il va me tuer, ça c'est une certitude, mais ça passera mieux si je lui dit moi même plutôt que de l'apprendre en même temps que les autres._

Scylia (s'incline) : Merci de votre bonté Majesté Shion. Maintenant nous allons vous laisser. (Prend la main d'Angelo) Tu viens Angie, il y a un tas de chose à préparer. »

Le Cancer se laissa guider en dehors du bureau du Pope. Minute, comment venait-elle de l'appeler ? Angie ? Angelo retira brusquement sa main de celle de Scylia qui ne comprit pas. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais il y avait une limite à tout quand même. Angie n'était pas un nom convenable. Qu'elle l'appelle comme elle veut mais pas Angie. Ce dernier étant strictement interdit, ou plutôt réservé. Seul Aphro avait le droit de l'appeler comme cela. Il donna une excuse bidon, elle comprit, sourit, et l'embrassa de nouveau… L'italien venait vraiment de foutre un sacré bordel.

\**********************/

Et pendant ce temps, voyons voir ce que font… Milo et Camus.

A croire que le Verseau avait emménagé dans le temple du scorpion. C'est surtout qu'il souhaitait passer du temps avec son occupant, et son occupant en question se sentait plus à l'aise dans son bazar, plutôt que dans l'impeccable bibliothèque du verseau.

Mais bon, Camus ne se sentait pas très bien dans cette ambiance sale et bordélique, aussi entreprit-il de commencer un réel ménage. Vu l'état actuel du temple, il était sûr de ne pas en faire un à l'effigie du sien, mais là n'était pas son but non plus.

Alors qu'il sortait jetait un œil sous le lit, il en sortit parmi la poussière un tas de vêtements trop petit, bibelots… et ce qui sembla être une photo. Le verseau la regarda après en avoir oté la poussière qui brouillait l'image. La photographie démontrait dix personnes, huit enfants et deux adultes. Ils ne devaient pas être très riche vu leur accoutrement, mais ils avaient l'air heureux. Un des enfants capta l'attention du français. Au centre, le plus petit, un regard malicieux, des yeux bleus profond, des boucles de la même couleur… :

« Camus : Milo ?

Milo (déboule dans la chambre) : Tu m'as appelé mon Camus ?

Camus (sort de ses pensées) : Euh…

Milo (vient se poster à coté de Camus) : Ou là, je ne savais que j'avais tant accumulé sous mon lit. C'est une vraie caverne d'Ali baba. Et qu'est-ce tu as trouvé là ? Montre.

Camus : Euh, on dirait une vieille photo. Tu connais les gens qui y sont dessus ? »

Le scorpion jeta un œil à la photo en question puis la retira des mains de Camus. Son regard malicieux s'était tout à coup fermé. Le verseau ne comprit pas, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là :

« Camus : Qui sont ces gens ?

Milo : Je sais pas.

Camus : Tu y es sur la photo, non ?

Milo (s'en va avec la photo) : Je sais pas.

Camus (le retiens) : Milo, je ne tolérerai pas qu'il y est de secret entre nous. Tu me caches quelque chose.

Milo : Hum, je te le dirai à condition que tu racontes quelque chose sur ton passé.

Camus (hésite) : D'accord.

Milo (montre la photo) : Regarde, la dame c'est ma mère Ilona, et l'homme c'est mon père Hector.

Camus : Tes parents ? Et tous ces enfants ?

Milo : Mes quatre sœurs Nyssa, Berenice, Megara, Elissa, et mes trois frères Eryx, Xenos et Dymas.

Camus : Huit enfants. C'est énorme.

Milo : Nous n'étions pas riche. Ma mère n'a jamais eu les moyens pour une contraception, et malgré ses précautions, elle a mis au monde huit enfants. C'était déjà bien qu'elle n'en perde aucun. Mon père travaillait très dur, c'était un sacré gaillard, et grâce à lui nous avions toujours à manger. Nous étions heureux, car nous nous aimions. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, juste que comme j'étais le petit dernier, mes sœurs se disputaient pour s'occuper de moi. J'étais déjà irrésistible à l'époque.

Camus : Où sont-ils maintenant ?

Milo : Mort.

Camus : Tous ?

Milo : Oui. L'hivers qui suivit cette prise, il y eu une terrible épidémie dans le village. Ne me demande pas de quoi, une sorte de pneumonie je crois. Toujours est-il que les deux tiers des habitants y sont passés, et les membres de ma famille un par un. Mon père et moi étions les derniers, alors il a rassemblé ses dernières forces et m'a porté jusqu'ici. J'étais à peine conscient, mais je l'ai entendu supplier à quelqu'un de me sauver, que j'avais un potentiel, que je pouvais aspirer à devenir un chevalier.

Camus : Shion ?

Milo : Probablement, toujours est-il que quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie du sanctuaire, il était là, et il a été fort surpris que je survive. Je lui ai jeté mon oreiller à la figure, je hurlais que je voulais rentrer chez moi, que je voulais voir mon père. Et qu'en plus son masque il était pas beau.

Camus (souris) : Tiens, je retrouve le Milo que je connais là.

Milo : Quand j'y repense, quelle patience ce cher Shion ! Il m'a dit que mon père était reparti au village. Il n'en savait pas plus.

Camus : Mais si ça se trouve, il est toujours vivant.

Milo : Je ne sais pas, j'en doute.

Camus : Tu n'es pas retourné dans ton ancien village ?

Milo : Non.

Camus : Mais pourquoi ?

Milo Et toi, es-tu un jour revenu dans ta ville d'enfance ?

Camus (baisse les yeux) : Non, mais je n'y est pas forcément de bons souvenirs.

Milo : A ton tour de me raconter quelque chose. Tu as promis.

Camus : Hum, c'est vraiment bien toute cette belle fraternité que tu avais.

Milo : Tu n'avais pas de frère et sœur toi ?

Camus : Non, j'étais enfant unique. Enfin, ma mère m'a raconté une fois qu'elle avait fahi avoir un enfant avant moi. Une fille.

Milo : Elle a fait une fausse couche ?

Camus : Pire, elle est morte née._ Parce que mon père encore ivre l'avait frappé malgré son état._

Milo : Mince.

Camus : Bon, on va en rester là pour le ménage. Milo ?

Milo : Oui ?

Camus : Garde cette photo, elle est précieuse. Ce serait bien si un jour tu allais dans ton village d'enfance.

Milo : J'y penserai, pour l'instant, moi ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Camus : Milo, on est en plein milieu de la matinée. Arrête, ôte tes mains de là. Milo.

Milo : Hum Gabriel, je t'aime tant. »

\****************************/

Angelo du Cancer arriva à son temple, légèrement en retard sur l'heure convenue avec Aphro. Il avait descendu les marches le plus lentement possible, histoire de réfléchir à comment annoncer la nouvelle au Poisson. A coup sûr que ce dernier le tuerait avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'épouser Scylia.

Cette dernière était allée annoncer la nouvelle à ses collègues, et lui avait exprimé le désir de se sentir seul. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que du coup, elle portait toujours à son doigt la bague qu'il lui avait « offerte ». Il ne voulait pas la lui donner, il y tenait à cette bague, elle était… Angelo sortit de ses pensées en entendant un énorme bordel venant de son temple. Il se précipita dedans et vit Aphro en train de passer l'aspirateur à une vitesse hallucinante, soulevant d'un bras tous les meubles qui lui bloquaient l'accès :

« Angelo : Aphro, mais qu'est-ce tu fous bordel ?

Aphro : Je mets un peu d'ordre.

Angelo : Mais enfin, c'est MON temple. Je ne vais plus m'y retrouver.

Aphro : Mais comment tu fais pour vivre dans une demeure aussi sale et désordonnée.

Angelo (débranche l'aspirateur) : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu es allé voir Aldé ?

Aphro : Oui, et contrairement à toi, il a le sens de l'hospitalité. Son temple est propre, et il sert un bon café.

Angelo : Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as bu de son café ? Pas étonnant que tu sois dans un état pareil.

Aphro : Allez, rebranche moi cette aspi. Ou non tiens, si on allait faire un tour en ville. Faut que je bouge là.

Angelo : Non, tu vas encore dévaliser mon compte en banque. Allons faire un tour sur la plage, l'air de la mer va te calmer. »

Aphro acquiesça et balança l'aspirateur dans le placard, à préciser que ce dernier était fermé. L'italien railla contre la porte enfoncée. Maudit Aldé, il savait très bien qu'Aphro ne tenait pas le café. Dans un état pareil, ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit au sujet du mariage. Il attendrait qu'il se calme un peu.

\*********************************/

Bon, revenons voir ce que fait Kanon…

Mission du chevaliers des gémeaux : battre le record du monde de glande et fainéantise :

« Kanon (affalé sur son canapé) : Encore un défi que je me suis lancé, à MOI, le GRAND Kanon. De toute façon, on se fait tellement £$& dans ce sanctuaire qu'on ne sait plus quoi inventer pour faire passer le temps. Une bonne petite guerre me dégourdirait un peu. Moi qui pensait ne plus avoir peur du temps, après avoir passé des années à attendre au sanctuaire sous-marin que cette gourde, enfin Athéna, daigne grandir un peu. Treize ans d'attente, si c'est pas être arriéré ça ! Mais bon, puisque que mon frère a mis les voiles pour passer la plus clair de son temps au neuvième temple, je vais pouvoir profiter de cette paix que je me suis moi-même instauré.

Ilyas : Ravi de vous revoir Saint des Gémeaux.

Kanon (si surpris qu'il en tombe du canapé) : Raaaaah, espèce de sale… Qu'est que tu fous chez moi ? Et pourquoi t'a interrompu le super défi que je me suis lancé.

Ilyas : C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit ce matin de passer lorsque j'aurai pris ma décision de ce je voudrai faire. Et me voilà.

Kanon : Déjà ! Pfff, bon, je vais remettre cette épreuve ultime à plus tard.

Ilyas : Si les épreuves ultimes des chevaliers d'or sont de tel bassesses, je crois que moi aussi je pourrai le devenir.

Kanon : Ne crois pas que ce soit si simple gamin.

Ilyas : Je parie que je peux faire mieux que vous.

Kanon (éclairs dans les yeux) : C'est un défi. Tu vas regretter d'avoir défié le GRAND Kanon.

Ilyas : Remettons cela à plus tard, vous voudrez. Vous aviez promis à ma sœur de m'aider, alors c'est que vous allez faire, en me permettant d'accéder aux archives du sanctuaire.

Kanon : Aux archives, qu'est-ce qu'il y qui t'intéressassent là-bas ? A moins que tu ne cherches un somnifère efficace.

Ilyas : Aiolos du Sagittaire nous a raconté que sa Majesté Shion était à la tête du sanctuaire depuis des décennies, et qu'il aurait mis sur ses papiers toutes ses connaissances en matière de médecine.

Kanon : Hum, c'est possible. Je n'ai jamais du y jeter un œil dessus, je ne sais même pas désinfecter une plaie, alors c'est pour te dire.

Ilyas : J'aurai voulu être médecin, pour soigner des pauvres comme les habitants de notre village, pour accompagner des personnes en fin de vie comme ma sœur. Ces archives contiennent des informations essentielles, des techniques et des remèdes, des connaissances qui pourraient m'être utile.

Kanon : Tu ne peux pas aller en fac de médecine, comme tout le monde qui se destine à ça.

Ilyas : Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai les moyens. Et je ne suis pas allé longtemps à l'école, c'est tout juste si je sais lire.

Kanon : Attends, tu me demandes de t'ouvrir l'accès à un tas de dossiers compliqué, alors que tu mets trois plombes à déchiffrer quelques mots. Man pauvre garçon, le temps que tu apprennes les bases, Athéna aura le temps de se réincarner.

Ilyas : C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai aussi de me donner des cours de lecture.

Kanon : QUOI ? TU NE PROFITES PAS UN PEU DE LA SITUATION. ALORS LA TU PEUX TE GRATTER.

Ilyas : Vous m'avez demandé su j'avais un but dans la vie. Je vous ai répondu, et maintenant vous devez m'aider à y parvenir. Je ne pense quand même pas vous demandez grand-chose.

Kanon : Pfff, je suppose que je peux dire adieu à ma fainéantise professionnelle. Tu as l'air déterminé, et tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que tu n'auras ce que tu souhaites. Très bien, je t'aiderai. Mais on va faire à ma manière, alors attend-toi à un lourd programme. Voilà, j'espère que t'es content.

Ilyas : Oui.

Kanon : Un peu plus de détermination. Fais exploser la puissance en toi.

Ilyas : Il ne s'agit pas d'un développement de cosmos mais d'un apprentissage de lecture. Si on s'y mettait dès maintenant.

Kanon : Bon ok je suis trop bon, je le sais._ Quoique, cela va me peut-être me permettre de faire passer le temps, en pensant à autre chose qu'à lui._ »

\*******************************/

Trois heures plus tard, après une longue promenade… ou plutôt un grand sprint qui n'en finissait pas, Aphro dit d'un ton très calme :

« Aphro : Bouh, fini les exercices pour aujourd'hui.

Angelo (complètement crevé) : Amen.

Aphro : Oh mais j'ai complètement oublié. Comment s'est passée ton entrevue avec Scylia ?

Angelo : Non, toi d'abord. Comment ça s'est passé avec Aldé ?

Aphro : Il aime sincèrement Scylia, et j'ai réussi à le motiver pour qu'il aille la voir et lui dire ce qu'il ressent. De mon côté, je lui aie promis d'avoir la certitude de ses sentiments à elle. Ca c'était ta part de boulot. Alors ?

Angelo : Alors quoi ?

Aphro : Elle l'aime ou non ? Je n'en doute pas mais…

Angelo (le coupe) : Elle va se marier.

Aphro (surprit) : … Se marier ? Mais… Avec qui ? Elle n'aime pas Aldé ?

Angelo : Et bien il faut croire que non. Shion est en train de s'entretenir avec Athéna, sa présence est nécessaire pour la bénédiction divine. Après quoi, la déclaration sera officielle.

Aphro : Il va falloir se farcir la cruche ?

Angelo : Hélas !

Aphro : Et est-ce que tu sais le nom de son futur époux ? C'est un chevalier ? Je le connais ?

Angelo : Et bien…

Shion (par télépathie) : A TOUS LES CHEVALIERS PRESENTS AU SANCTUAIRE, CONVOCATION GENERALE AU PALAIS DANS CINQ MINUTES, ON A UNE DECLARATION A VOUS FAIRE. CINQ MINUTES PAS PLUS.

Aphro : Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'une vie de plus de deux siècles est mauvais pour la santé mentale.

Angelo : Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore le papy ?

Aphro : Peut-être rendre officiel ce mariage ? Par Athéna, Aldé va être tellement déçu. Il ne le mérite pas.

Angelo : _Si c'est ça, je suis mort._

Aphro : Angie ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle.

Angelo : Peut-être… Que rien n'est encore perdu pour Aldé et Scylia. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle aime son futur époux. On n'épouse pas forcément les gens parce qu'on les aime.

Aphro : Angie, tu es déçu toi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous avons échoué sur cette mission. Mais nous trouverons une autre femme pour Aldé. Plus loyale que cette Scylia. Allez viens, le Pope nous attend. »

Angelo se laissa tirer. Aphro était si gentil. Quand il saurait la vérité, il savait qu'il le blesserait une fois de plus. Et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter. Et çà coup sûr que la relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis quelques temps prendrait fin. Angelo ne voulait pas de ça, il était encore maître de sa vie. La mission Aldé-Scylia ne reposerait à présent que sur lui.

\**************************/

Et pendant ce temps-là, au palais

« Dohko (en bon sage) : Shion, Ce que tu peux être brutal ! Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas les bonnes vieilles méthodes pour convoquer les chevaliers ?

Shion : Tu veux dire envoyer des gardes poster les messages ? Mais enfin Dohko, mets-toi à la page. Maintenant c'est l'ère de la vitesse. On n'a plus le temps de rien. Alors imagine, le temps que le message arrive aux temples, et en plus sous peine que les chevaliers n'y soient pas présents. Non, là au moins je suis sûr qu'ils auront tous le message, et qu'ils ramènent leurs fesses dans les délais convenus.

Dohko : Tu es désespérant quand tu t'y mets.

Shion : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

Dohko (gros sourire) : J'avoue.

Shion : Ca m'a permis de me défouler après la conversation que j'ai eu avec Athéna.

Dohko : D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça. Tu en mis du temps. Je me languissais de toi moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a raconté à l'autre cru… enfin à la Déesse ?

Shion : Ah Dohko, si tu savais… »

Début du flash back de Shion :

Après que le très vénérable Grand Pope, au bord de la déprime absolue et du suicide, avait passé plus d'une heure à expliquer la situation à la toute puissante Déesse Athéna :

« Shion : Vous comprenez Déesse, Angelo, le chevalier du Cancer en titre, a pour intention d'épouser une servante du sanctuaire. Et nous avons besoin de votre bénédiction divine pour cela. Donc si vous pourriez venir séjourner au sanctuaire le temps de la cérémonie.

Saori : Angelo chevalier d'or du Cancer ? Mais je croyais que ce poste était assuré par un certain Deathmask. Un peu bizarre je te l'accorde, mais un bon chevalier quand même. Shion, depuis quand te donnes-tu le droit de changer le personnel de MON sanctuaire sans même m'en tenir informé ?

Shion : Mais Athéna, Angelo est VRAI nom de Deasthmask. Le chevalier en lui-même n'a pas changé.

Saori : Ah, et tu me dis qu'il souhaite se marier.

Shion : Oui Déesse, auriez-vous un moment de libre ?

Saori : Et bien j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. Je suis actuellement à Mayotte pour des affaires concernant des orphelins.

Shion : Altesse, vous êtes encore à Mayotte, mais je croyais que les négociations s'étaient déroulées il y a deux semaines.

Saori : Et bien, comment te dire ?

Seiya : Ouais Hyoga, je vais te démolir ta face d'ange blondinet.

Hyoga : Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, crétin, et envoie la balle.

Seiya : Me traite pas de crétin le piaf, c'est moi le plus méritant ici. Allez tiens, essaie de me rattraper ça.

Saori : Je vous préviens les garçons, si vous cassez encore les raquettes, je n'en rachète plus.

Shion : Athéna ? Mais où êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Saori : Attends Shion, tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de gérer tout ce troupeau de chevalier sauvage.

Ikki : Shun, met-toi encore de la crème solaire écran total.

Shun : Mais Ikki, ça ne sert à rien d'en rajouter toutes les dix minutes.

Ikki : Pour toi qui as la peau blanche, un coup de soleil est vite arrivé. Allez ne discute pas ton grand frère.

Shun : Mais tu ne t'imagines pas le temps fou que je met à l'enlever sous la douche.

Seiya : YEAH, un point pour le grand Seiya.

Hyoga : Tu te crois malin, on ne peut plus jouer.

Seiya : Ouais, ça veut donc dire que j'ai gagné.

Saori : Bon Tatsumi, ajoute un jeu de raquette et un tube d'écran total à la liste des courses, et apporte moi un thé glacé.

Tatsumi : Oui ma Princesse.

Shion : Mais… Vous êtes à la plage ?

Saori : Enfin Shion, ce si beau soleil, il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter. Tout le monde s'amuse ici… Enfin sauf Shiryu qui a trouvé une drôle d'occupation.

Shiryu : Mon très cher Vieux Maître, je vais très bien. Et vous ? Fidèle à vos enseignements, je fais des exercices physiques et ma méditation quotidienne. Et dans tout ça je trouve le temps de vous envoyer des lettres quotidiennes. Je suis inquiet à votre sujet, vous ne répondez jamais à aucune de mes lettres…

Saori : Il passe son temps à rédiger des lettres pour Dohko et Shunreï, le tout entre méditation et entraînement. A croire qu'il ne sait pas se détendre.

Shion : Altesse, je ne voudrai pas vous déranger davantage, alors quand pourriez-vous venir ?

Saori : Attend, on parle bien de mariage là. Ce n'est pas qu'une cérémonie ennuyeuse, à prononcer des vœux qu'aucun des deux concernés ne respectera. Quitte à venir au sanctuaire, autant y mettre un peu de piment, alors je veux une fiesta d'enfer.

Shion : QUOI ? Altesse, vous n'y pensez pas.

Saori : Shion, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à la page. Tous les mariage ou autres évènements de ce genre s'accompagne de fête. Et je ne veux pas de ce genre de bal ennuyeux auquel j'ai assisté dans ma vie de jeune enfant riche. Ah comme ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être riche. Tatsumi, viens me ventiler avec l'éventail, j'ai chaud.

Seiya : Je vais le faire pour toi ma Saori.

Saori : Merci Seiya, mon fidèle chevalier.

Hyoga : Faillot.

Shion : _Effectivement, c'est dur d'être riche. _Ca ne nous laisse que trois jours Déesse.

Saori : Et alors, je ne t'ai pas nommé représentant de Dieu pour rien, et les gold sont soi-disant les êtres les plus puissants qui existent. Alors pour une fois, mettez en avant votre soi-disant réputation, parce que jusqu'alors, ce n'était pas brillant.

Seiya : Ils sont bidons les gold, on les a tous battus. Alors si ils ne sont pas foutus de protéger leur temple, ils peuvent au moins faire une fête en l'honneur de leur Déesse.

Hyoga et Shiryu : Ce que tu dis est vrai, exception faite pour Camus/Dohko.

Seiya : Des chèvres je vous dis.

Shion : _Des chèvres ? Je prends pour une attaque personnelle._

Saori : Allez Shion, à mercredi, je compte sur toi. »

Fin du flash-back de Shion

« Dohko : Ah, c'est ça la pile de carte qui menace de faire exploser ma boite aux lettres.

Shion : Ne me dit pas que tu ne regardes pas ton courier.

Dohko : Ben je suis tellement pressé de venir te voir que je l'oublie. Mon cher mais idiot disciple qui m'envoie de ses nouvelles.

Shion : Idiot ? Dois-je te rappeler le responsable d'un tel dévouement.

Dohko : Je ne me souviens plus trop de mon enseignement à son égard, mais je devais encore être sacrément éméché pour lui apprendre des idioties du genre méditation et entraînement quotidien.

Shion : je crois qu'on a là la confirmation que le vieux Dohko est parti. Place à la jeunesse, la fougue et l'inconscience. Tu incorrigible et irresponsable Dohko.

Dohko : Tu oublie irremplaçable.

Shion : Bref, le problème est qu'Athéna arrive mercredi et il nous faut tout organiser. Une fois le sanctuaire au courant, tout le monde mettra la main à la patte.

Dohko (regard malicieux) : tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Pas le temps de s'entraîner.

Shion : Oui, mais pas le temps non plus de faire la grasse matinée.

Dohko : Maiiiiiis…

Shion (mais sur le visage) : Par Athéna, mais que deviens le sanctuaire en ces temps de paix.

Dohko (le tire) : Allez viens, on a une déclaration à faire. »

\******************************/

Dans la salle principale du palais était regroupés les treize gold, ainsi que les chevaliers d'argent présents au sanctuaire et d'autres personnels tel que les collègues de Scylia. Certains comme Milo ou Aiolia étaient agacés, ils leur tardaient de retrouver leur foyer et leur tranquillité. Kanon, lui était content car il avait réussi à échapper à ce pot de colle d'Ilyas. Mais quel idiot il avait été de lui faire une telle proposition, lui l'adepte du calme et de la fainéantise. Ce que le gosse pouvait être têtu, et il donnait pas mal de fil à retordre à notre ex-marina qui n'avait aucune patience. Saga aurait sans doute était mieux dans ce rôle…

Le Pope prit la parole :

« Shion : pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette convocation brutale, pour vous avoir dérangé par une si belle journée…

Aiolia (en pétard) : Ouais, et t'avais besoin de gueuler comme ça ! Tu m'as tiré de ma sieste…

Aiolos (mais sur la bouche d'Aiolia) : Excusez-le, il a tendance à être énervé quand on le tire de sa sieste. Comprendrez, c'est un félin. (A Aiolia) Bon tu te calmes oui, on va se demander quelle éducation je t'ai donné.

Shion : Hum hum, donc si je vous ai convoqué, c'est parce que l'heure est grave. Athéna, notre Déesse, arrivera au sanctuaire mercredi soir, soit dans trois jours.

Milo : NOOOOOOOON…

Shura : Hum, il va falloir que je passe une autre couche de brillant à pierre sur mes belles statuts.

Aphrodite (paniqué) : Mes roses, mon jardin, je dois les cacher.

Aiolos (émue) : Je vais enfin la rencontrer en version adulte.

Aiolia : Tu veux dire que la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, c'était avec une intelligence de nouveau-né, et avec le don de te pourrir la vie. Elle a pas beaucoup changé depuis.

Marine : c'est la première chose intelligente que tu dis depuis qu'on est ensemble.

Mü : J'espère qu'elle me félicitera enfin de mon dur travail pour avoir réparé toutes les armures après la dernière guerre.

Shaka : Je sens mes chakras se refermer.

Saga : Kanon, tu as nettoyé le temple des Gémeaux ?

Kanon (pense à voix haute) : Je pourrais prendre le gosse comme excuse pour pas voir sa face.

Camus : Hum, je me demande si ses chevaliers viendront avec elle.

Shina (fait craquer ses doigt) : Si elle se ramène pour séduire mon nouveau mec, elle va voir, Déesse ou pas.

Angelo : Trois jours, ça me laisse pas beaucoup de temps ça.

Aldé : Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi sa Sainteté vient-elle en visite au Sanctuaire ?

Dohko : Ah, enfin une réaction normale.

Shion : Et bien, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Aussi je vais demander aux concernés qui se reconnaîtrons de bien vouloir s'approcher. »

Scylia n'hésita pas une seconde, et vint se caler aux côtés de Shion et Dohko. Angelo regarda Aphro, ce dernier était apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant probablement à une solution pour protéger son jardin. La cancer se résigna puis vint se poster à coté de Scylia :

« Shion : Je vous en prie, faîtes votre déclaration.

Scylia : Je le dis ou c'est toi ?

Angelo : Je t'en prie. _Moi je n'aurai pas le courage de dire ça devant Aphro. Pardonne-moi Niels, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air d'incompréhension. Souris-moi, souris-moi avant de ne plus jamais me sourire._

Scylia : je vous annonce_…_

Angelo : _Allez Aphro, souris-moi. Je t'en supplie._

Scylia : Qu'Angelo et moi-même…

Angelo : _Aldé, excuse-moi mon pote. Tu es un homme de confiance, alors je vais te confier Aphro. Shura est bien occupé avec Shina, alors c'est toi que j'ai choisi._

Scylia : Nous allons…

Angelo : _Aphro, je…_

Scylia : nous marier.

Aphro (réaction immédiate) : QUOI ? C'est une blague ?

Aldé : _Scylia_

Scylia : _Aldébaran_

Angelo : _Aphro._

Aphro : _Angie, ce n'est pas possible. Dis, allez maintenant dis que ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie, c'est encore un de tes coup tordu, n'est-ce pas ?_

Shion : Voilà la raison de la venue d'Athéna au domaine sacré. La cérémonie se déroulera jeudi, suivit d'un banquet et fête, selon les désirs de son Altesse Athéna.

Milo (maintenant tout content) : FIESTA.

Camus : Ne l'utilise pas comme une excuse pour te saouler. Je te surveillerai.

Marine : Une fête ? En si peu de temps ?

Shion : C'est pourquoi je demande la participation de tout le monde ici. Faisons des groupes.

Milo : Je veux être avec Camus.

Shion : Pour commencer, les principaux intéressés, vous vous occuperez de tout ce qui est robe, costume, alliance, et autres accessoires. Je veux un groupe pour la déco, et j'y nomme Aphrodite responsable. Puis un groupe pour la cuisine, ou j'y nomme Marine responsable.

Kanon : Pourquoi une femme responsable ?

Aiolia : T'as un problème avec ma femme ?

Aiolos et Saga (les sépare) : Excusez-les. Ah que c'est pénible les petits frères.

Shion : Et enfin, un groupe pour le nettoyage, et j'y nomme Shura responsable.

Mü : Et moi Maître ?

Dohko : C'est pas parce que tu es son disciple que tu dois te sentir favorisé à chaque fois. Va donc bosser, moi je m'occupe de Shion.

Shion : non Dohko, toi tu vas dans le groupe nettoyage, car j'ai pu remarquer tes incroyables capacités dans ce domaine (Cf chapitre _L'amour n'a pas d'âge_)

Dohko : Mais Shion, je veux être avec toi.

Shion : Non Dohko, j'ai à faire.

Milo : Ah ouais, et quoi au juste ?

Shion Et bien, je supervise le travail de tout le monde.

Aiolia : C'est nul, venez nous aider plutôt.

Dohko : Oui, viens au nettoyage.

Shion : Que dalle oui, je déteste le ménage.

Mü : C'est clair, quand il m'a envoyé seul à Jamir pour terminer mon entraînement, j'ai eu droit à une négligence ménagère de plus de deux siècles, et devinez qui s'est qui s'est tout tapé.

Shion : Reconnais que ça t'a permis de bien maîtriser la télékinésie. Allez Mû, dans le groupe nettoyage toi aussi.

Shaka : Grand Pope si je puis me permettre, tout ce remue-ménage va bouleverser mes programmes et me donner du retard dans mes méditations et mon approche vers le nirvana.

Shion : Navré de bouleverser tes programmes le Bouddhiste autiste, tiens ça rîmes, suis trop fort.

Shaka : Je refuse de m'abaisser à nettoyer, ou décorer ou cuisiner.

Shion : Bon, et bien pour toi, je vais te donner une corvée spéciale, je te charge de la sono. Met nous tes meilleurs disques.

Aiolia : NON, surtout pas ça. Je me charge de la sono. Shaka, toi qui a si bon goût en matière de décoration, pourquoi ne pas aller avec Aphro.

Shaka : Si c'est si gentiment demandé, je le ferai mon cher ami.

Milo : Attends Aiolia mon pote. Tu vas t'ennuyer seul à la sono. Je me joins à toi.

Shion : Deux pour la sono, c'est tout. Camus, je compte sur toi pour nous dénicher de bons produits français.

Milo : Ouais mon Camus, du vin rouge à donf.

Camus (impassible) : Je ferai de mon mieux.

Shion : Aldé, déco pour toi, tu seras pratique pour déplacer des meubles.

Aldé : Oui Shion.

Shion : _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, il semble tout malheureux._ Les jumeaux, j'ai une corvée spéciale pour vous. Vous irez acheter les cadeaux de mariage pour le futur couple.

Kanon : Et pourquoi nous ?

Saga : Ne discute pas. Ca nous fera passer une peu de temps ensemble.

Kanon : Génial, je vais te harceler de question sur ta relation avec Aiolos.

Saga (rougit et tourne le dos) : Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Kanon : Si c'est ce que j'aurai fait, tu ne serai pas là où tu es actuellement.

Saga : Oui, je sais.

Aiolos : Je peux les accompagner ?

Shion : Non, pour toi Aiolos, je te charge de remettre de l'ordre dans le cimetière, y a encore les trous qui date de la dernière guerre. Je veux que le sanctuaire soit nickel.

Aiolos : Au cimetière ? Tu l'as fait exprès ? Tu veux que j'y retourne ?

Shion : Mais tu n'y a jamais été dans celui-là.

Aiolos : C'est de l'acharnement. Et Shina, elle ne fait rien elle ?

Shura : Tu vas pas envoyer ma femme au cimetière ?

Shion : Bon, je t'accompagnerai Aiolos. Quand à Shina, elle n'a qu'à aller au groupe cuisine. Voilà, je récapitule :

-Angelo et Scylia pour les détails les concernant

-Milo et Aiolia à la sono

-Mü, Dohko et Shura au nettoyage, avec l'aide des autres servantes

- Marine, Camus et Shina à la cuisine

-Shaka, Aldé et Aphro à la déco

-Saga et Kanon aux cadeaux

-Aiolos et moi au cimetière et environs

Pour les détails, arrangez vous avec les mariés pour leurs préférence ou avec moi. Organisez-vous comme vous voudrez, mais que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée d'Athéna.

Dohko : La fin du monde serait une moins bien triste nouvelle.

Angelo : _Je me fiche bien d'Athéna, mais ce regard de tueur que me lance Aphro ne me plait pas. Il faudrait que je le chope au passage et que je lui explique._

Shion : La réunion est close. »

A peine la réunion terminée, les collègues de Scylia l'entourèrent pour la harceler de question. Angelo vit là l'occasion de s'échapper pour parler à Aphro. Mais ce dernier était déjà parti. Et apparemment Aldé aussi.

Il ne restait que trois jours au Cancer pour remettre de l'ordre dans ce bordel. Aphro ne voudra jamais l'écouter, trop têtu. Mais Aldé était plus sage et plus patient. Une idée vint à l'italien. La mission « caser Aldé et Scylia ne faisait que commencer ».

\******************************/

Merci d'avoir lu.

La partie là sera en deux chapitres, car ce serait trop long. Je me suis dit que mettre un peu le bordel, ça changerai, et ça met du piment (attendez-vous à un mariage inoubliable)


	10. La Belle et la Bête partie 2

**Chapitre 10 : **La Belle et la bête, deuxième partie

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous mes petits lecteurs et à Baella qui me laisse toujours des commentaires. Voici sans doute la chapitre le plus long de la fic. Mais je me suis bien éclatée avec celui-là.

Bonne lecture

\**************/

S'armant de tout son courage (et aussi de son armure), Angelo du Cancer tenta quand même d'avoir une explication avec Aphro. Il avait beau être un génie, il n'en était pas moins qu'il se sentait minable sans la présence du poisson à ses côtés. Ils ne s'étaient pas surnommés le duo du Styx pour rien. Ils avaient commencés cette mission à deux et la finiraient à deux.

Sur un accord commun, tous les groupes avaient décidé de commencer les préparatifs le lendemain. Ils avaient tous besoin de temps pour finir le deuil d'Eliona et commencer celui de leur tranquillité.

Depuis la fin de la réunion, Aphro s'était enfermé chez lui, et le cosmos qui s'en ressortait laissait comprendre q'une visite était plus que déconseillée. Mais Angelo ne craignait point le danger. Il pensait assez connaître le suédois pour gérer ses sautes d'humeur. Et cette fois c'est sûr, pas question qu'il se rabaisse à cueillir des fleurs et inventer des rîmes minables. Il lui dirait les choses clairement, et c'est tout, ils pourraient ensuite continuer leur mission ensemble.

L'italien attendit un peu que le cosmos de son pair se calme un peu, puis alla le voir dans la soirée. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, au cas où Aphro ne voudrait pas lui ouvrir. Il entra directement dans le temple calme. Angelo trouva son ami dans la chambre, recroquevillé sur son lit, apparemment endormis, et ses yeux encore humides d'avoir probablement pleuré. De colère ? De chagrin ? Peut importe, Angelo voulu les essuyer, mais à ce moment, Aphro se retourna dans le lit et dit toujours endormi :

« Aphro : Père, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez Ingrid pendant ces moment ? Je ne suis pas elle.

Angelo : Encore cette Ingrid ? Mais qui c'est bon sang ?

Aphro : Père, regardez-moi, je ne peux pas être elle. Je peux partir maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que vous fermez la porte ?

Angelo : Rah, j'en ai marre de cette histoire. Aphro, qui est Ingrid %§& ? Et que te faisais ton père ? Il ne t'a pas que battu, tu me caches autre chose. Ne me dis pas que… Mais répond moi %&§#.

Aphro (se réveille) : Hum… Angelo ?

Angelo : Aphro, tu faisais un cau… »

Le cancer ne put terminer sa phrase, il venait de se recevoir l'oreiller du poisson en pleine pomme. Ce dernier le regardait avec une haine jamais connue chez lui, avant d'à nouveau lui balancer un autre objet :

« Aphro (balance tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main) : Traite, %ù£$&, tu m'a trahi, et tu as trahi Aldé.

Angelo (esquive les objets) : Aphro, arrête. Laisse-moi t'expli…

Aphro : Ta µ$£¤, je ne plus voir ta face. Dégage, dégage de mon temple, dégage de ma vie. Va épouser Scylia, va rendre encore quelqu'un de malheureux. Va donc la sauter, toi qui en rêve depuis si longtemps. »

Angelo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui qui se croyait habitué aux sautes d'humeur d'Aphro, il était abasourdi par un tel langage et une telle violence. Il tenta de lui attraper les poignets, mais, le suédois se débattait avec ses jambes et sa tête. Il tenta alors de lui expliquer, mais les cris hystériques de son ami l'empêchaient de formuler la moindre phrase. C'est alors qu'il battit en retraite, il ne pourrait de toute façon rien obtenir pour le moment :

« Angelo (en descendant les escaliers) : Tu ne veux pas m'écouter pour le moment Niels ? Je comprends aussi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi si tu m'aurais fait le même coup. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus. Je n'avais pas prévu que Scylia accepterai ma demande. Tout ça c'est la faute de cette imbécile. Elle arrête de m'éconduire du jour au lendemain, et je doute que c'est parce qu'elle est subitement tombé amoureuse de moi. Peut-être qu'elle aime Aldé quand même. Rah, je n'ai jamais compris les femmes. Mais rassure-toi Niels, je ferai n'importe quoi, mais je ne l'épouserai pas. Foi d'Angelo. Tout ce que je veux dans la vie pour le moment, c'est juste ton bonheur, et ça commence par découvrir ce que t'a fait ton %ù£$¤ de père. Avant cela, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire pour régler mon problème actuel. »

Armé d'un nouveau plan, Angelo s'en alla chez lui.

\**********************************/

Palais du Sanctuaire

Une fois tout le monde parti, Shion poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

« Dohko : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Shion : Vivement que tout ça se termine. Franchement, je déteste les mariages.

Dohko : Tu n'aimes pas, mais c'est bien pourtant. C'est une belle cérémonie, mais toi tu le prends comme un enterrement.

Shion : Dohko, si tu savais… Je suis maudit dès qu'il s'agit de mariage.

Dohko : Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Explique-toi.

Shion : Cela fait des décennies que je suis Pope, et j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de célébrer ce genre de cérémonie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça fini toujours mal en ce qui me concerne. Je suis maudit.

Dohko : Mais ne te fais pas de soucis mon mouton d'amour, tout ira bien, je suis avec toi cette fois.

Shion : Mon mouton d'amour…

Dohko : Allez, un peu d'enthousiasme, surtout que j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi jusqu'à demain.

Shion : Dohko, pas d'excès, nous devons garder toute notre énergie pour l'arrivée d'Athéna. Dohko… Pas ici… Dohko. »

\***************************/

Temple du Taureau

Assis devant son temple, Aldébaran du taureau méditait sur la journée qui venait de s'écouler. D'abord Aphrodite était venu le trouver pour lui redonner confiance et courage. Il avait de nouveau espoir d'avoir Scylia à ses côtés. Il avait même passé une bonne partie de la journée à mimer devant la glace ce qu'il lui dirai en face. Mais tout cet entraînement aura finalement été inutile, car sa belle allait se marier.

Au lieu de fondre en larme, ce grand costaud avait simplement soupiré en se disant que c'était prévisible. Comment lui le grand molosse pourrait se faire aimer d'une fille aussi belle. Actuellement, il se demandait s'il devait féliciter Angelo ou lui casser la figure. Mais quand même, Scylia n'était pas une femme stupide, elle n'aurait jamais accepté une demande en mariage contre son gré. Sans doute éprouve-elle des sentiments à l'égard d'Angelo, et blesser ce dernier sera la blesser à elle, et ça il refusait que ça arrive. Angelo du Cancer, Italien dans l'âme et un peu bougre sur les bords, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça après tout. S'il faisait le bonheur de Scylia, alors il en serait heureux, car c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait, son bonheur à elle, pas vraiment le sien.

Satisfait de cette conclusion, le deuxième gardien se releva avec pour ambition de préparer un dîner léger. Demain il se lèverait tôt pour commencer les préparatifs. Il doublerait d'effort pour offrir un beau mariage à sa bien-aimée. Tout serai parfait, hormis peut-être la présence d'Athéna et de ses cinq boulet de chevaliers divins. Ca lui faisait mal de penser ainsi de sa Déesse, mais ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si la toute puissante Athéna avait choisi une gourde comme enveloppe charnelle, avant d'être confiée à un vieux croûton dément qui avait choisi des jeunes arriérés pour protéger la divinité.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'entra dans le temple Angelo du Cancer, portant une énorme marmite bouillante qu'il posa sans ménagement sur la table du taureau, table qui était ornée d'une nappe en crêpe bleu à fleurs orange (cadeau de Mû) :

« Aldé : Ma nappe…

Angelo : Hey mon pote, je me sentais seul, Aphro me fait la gueule. Tu veux pas bouffer avec moi, j'ai fait toute une bonne marmite de pastas, et pas question de gâcher, c'est sacrilège pour les italiens que de laisser des pastas refroidir dans la marmite. Allez, met la table, j'emprunte tes chiottes. »

Le taureau en resta ébahi. Cet espèce d'énergumène grossier et impoli était-il vraiment le futur époux de sa dulcinée. Angelo revint et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, attendant d'être servi. Aldé s'exécuta. Durant tout le repas, Angelo ne cessait de se vanter sur sa force, ses techniques, ses conquêtes, parlant même de sujet plus sérieux qui firent rougir le brésilien. Une fois le repas terminé, l'italien mit ses pieds sur la table et rota de façon la plus bruyante et impolie qui puisse exister tout en se curant les dents avec un couteau. Aldé commença à se demander si ce type était vraiment l'homme idéal de Scylia. Il tenta quand même d'engager la conversation :

« Aldé : Tu t'es disputé avec Aphrodite ?

Angelo : Ouais, il me saoule lui aussi, toujours à se vexer pour pas grand-chose.

Aldé : Mais pourtant vous vous entendez bien.

Angelo : Disons que c'est pratique de toujours se faire inviter à bouffer. C'est économique. Mais bon, maintenant que je vais avoir une femme à la maison, plus besoin de me taper les marches. En plus je pourrais faire des exercices post-prandiaux… Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Aldé : je ne pensais que tu étais homme à te marier. C'est plutôt surprenant.

Angelo : C'est plutôt elle. Tu connais les femmes, ça veut se marier juste pour porter une belle robe. Pathétique.

Aldé : Scylia est une femme exceptionnelle, tu as vraiment de la chance.

Angelo : Certes, elle est douée pour le ménage et la cuisine. Ses seins sont un peu petits mais ses fesses splendides. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de mes espérances au lit.

Aldé : …

Angelo : Bon, je te laisse, demain je dois me lever pour aller faire du shopping avec elle. J'espère qu'elle va pas mettre trois heures à choisir une robe et un anneau. Je reviendrai chercher la marmite quand elle sera propre. Allez Ciao. »

Angelo quitta le temple du taureau, laissant là un Aldébaran complètement abasourdi. C'est pas possible, Scylia avait du être droguée ou n'importe quoi. A moins qu'il ne la connaisse pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

Scylia… Il se souvenait de quand il avait rencontré cette petite chose, sale, désespérée, trempée par la pluie dans les ruelles de Rodorio, et qui se débattait comme elle pouvait pour échapper à son agresseur. Le regard, ses grands yeux bleus suppliants qu'elle lui avait adressés furent comme la flèche de Cupidon. Au début, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, ni au Pope d'ailleurs. Elle baissait sans arrêt les yeux, les gardait au sol, à son grand damne, car il rêvait de les revoir, ses grand yeux bleus. Avec le temps, elle se détendit et prit place auprès des servantes, exécutant son travail avec rigueur et enthousiasme. Malheureusement pour le taureau, quand Saga était le Pope, il n'était pas correct qu'une simple servante fréquente un saint d'or. C'est pourquoi il avait gardé ses distances, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit punie voire bannie à cause de lui. Puis ensuite ce fut le manque de courage. Scylia avait grandi, elle était si belle, que lui se trouvait pathétique à côté, et il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Il n'était pas rassuré qu'elle ait Angelo comme époux. Mais que devait-il faire ?

\********************************/

Temple du Cancer

A peine rentré chez lui, Angelo se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Enfin il pouvait reprendre un air « normal ». Effectivement, il avait un peu joué la comédie devant Aldébaran. Si ce dernier était effectivement fou amoureux de Scylia, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour empêcher ce mariage. Mais au cas où, aussi petite soit sa cervelle que grand sa taille, le Cancer avait décidé de donner un bon coup de pouce au destin, d'où cette petite mise en scène pour être sûr qu'il réagisse. Aussi idiot soit-il (point de vue d'Angelo), jamais le Taureau ne laisserai sa dulcinée dans les bras du rustre qu'il avait joué (et qu'il était un peu aussi, mais il refusait de l'admettre).

Il ne lui à présent plus qu'à attendre. Si jamais rien ne se passait, il avait toujours un plan de secours, mais celui-là il préférait quand même l'éviter.

Angelo alluma la télé, il avait bien le droit de se détendre à présent. Après avoir zappé sur plusieurs chaînes, il tomba sur ce qui semblait être un défilé de belles jeune femmes. Ca ferait l'affaire :

« Angelo : Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, mais même ces belles nenettes ne me donnent même pas envie.

Présentateur TV : _Et pour continuer ce grand concours de Miss Monde, le jury appelle miss Allemagne…_

Angelo : Le concours de Miss monde ?

Présentateur TV : _Et voici Miss Suède, Grace O'Monou, vingt ans, un mètre soixante dix-huit. On reconnaît bien là ce que nous cache ce pays froid qu'est la Suède._

Présentateur TV 2 : _Effectivement, les femmes de ce pays doivent en réchauffer plus d'un. Les miss obtiennent en génal une bonne place au classement final._

Présentateur TV : _Cela dit, aucune des dernières ne parvient vraiment à faire le poids face à Ingrid McDinan, la miss Suède de mille-neuf-cent-soixante-trois. Quelle perle exceptionnelle cette Ingrid. Je crois qu'elle reste à l'image des Suédois, la plus merveilleuse miss de toute l'histoire de ce concours._

Angelo : Ingrid ?

Présentateur Tv : _En plus d'être belle, elle était cultivée, modeste, pétillante, généreuse, humaine, et son sourire était des plus naturel. Il est fort dommage qu'elle n'est pas participée à l'élection de miss monde, à coup sûr qu'elle aurait gagné haut la main._

Présentateur TV 2 : _Pas mal de rumeur ont circulé par rapport à son désistement. Notamment le fait que le stress de la compétition soit mauvais pour sa santé fragile, ou encore soit disant qu'elle était enceinte._

Présentateur TV : _Nous ne le saurons jamais, quel dommage ! Voilà la miss suivante, miss Norvège…_

Angelo (s'accroche au téléviseur) : Eh attends, dis-m'en plus sur cette Ingrid. Comment elle était ? Mais répond %$£&. Rah, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence tout ça. Suède, Ingrid, santé fragile, mille-neuf-cent-soixante-trois, enceinte. Aphro est né en mars soixante-quatre. Me faudrait une photo de cette Ingrid… Je ne vois qu'une solution. Avec un peu de charisme et de biceps, on peut obtenir ce que l'on veut. Je m'en charge demain, le temps que Scylia choisisse sa robe. Pff, mais pourquoi je fais ça ? Pour cet espèce de thon qui m'a traité de tous les noms. Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour Aphro ? Oh et puis j'en ai marre de réfléchir, je vais le coucher, j'aurai besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour demain. »

\**************************/

Au temple des Gémeaux

Revenons voir le GTK, en autre le Great Teacher Kanon (pas de moi je sais, je salue Tôru Fujisawa) et son élève Ilyas :

« Ilyas (en train de lire) : Le… couple… commence à se… déshabiller… puis la femme dit… à son mari… Vas y…

Kanon (tape derrière la tête) : Vas-y, fais la liaison idiot. Allez continue et concentre-toi.

Ilyas : Vas-y chéri… Met ta grosse… saucisse dans… mon hamburger. Et là Toto… sort de sousse…

Kanon (tape sur la table) : Sous, le s ne se prononce. Tu le fais exprès ? Allez continue.

Ilyas : de sous le lit… et dit… vous voulez pas… un peu de… moutarde.

Kanon (mort de rire) : HAHAHAHAHA, trop fort, je l'adore celle-là. Dément ce livre de blagues.

Ilyas : Je dois vous remercier Seigneur Kanon. Je ne me serai jamais cru capable de lire autant.

Kanon : Oh arrête avec tes « Seigneur ». Appelle-moi Kanon. Ou non tien, appelle-moi Senseï.

Ilyas : Kanon-senseï ?

Kanon : Yeah, ça sonne bien. Alors dis-moi mon petit Ilyas…

Ilyas (le coupe) : Petit ? J'ai quinze ans.

Kanon : Et moi vingt-huit. Alors quand tu auras vécu autant que moi, tu pourras dire que t'es grand.

Ilyas : Si je comprend bien, je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec vous, je serai toujours trop jeune.

Kanon : Parfai… (S'arrête net de parler)

Ilyas : Senseï ? Vous allez bien ?

Kanon (se reprend) : Oui, oui ça va. Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Rentre chez toi, entraîne-toi et on revoit dans quelques jours. Je vais être très occupé avec le mariage d'Angelo, Athéna qui arrive au Sanctuaire et tout ça.

Ilyas : Je vais travailler dur.

Kanon : Il y a intérêt, si la prochaine fois, tu fais ne serai-ce qu'une seule faute de lecture, je te fais nettoyer le temple des gémeaux de fond en comble.

Ilyas : Je peux vous emprunter un livre ? Je n'en ai pas chez moi.

Kanon : Prend ce que tu veux. »

Ilyas opta pour un livre de contes. C'est le seul choix potable pour lui. Sinon c'était roman philosophique incompréhensible de Saga, ou Revue cochonne de Kanon. Ce dernier semblait troublé par quelque chose. Avant de partir, Ilyas dit :

« Ilyas : Kanon-senseï, vous croyez que je pourrais venir à la fête ? Elia adorait ça.

Kanon (hausse les épaules) : Moi ça m'est égal. Je ne pense pas que ta présence gênera. Tout le monde te connaît maintenant ici.

Ilyas : Vous savez, j'étais sérieux quand je parlais de sortir avec vous. Vous me plaisez Kanon-senseï.

Kanon : File gamin. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que nous sommes tous les deux des hommes ?

Ilyas (clin d'œil) : Au revoir senseï. Et n'essayez pas de m'échapper. N'oubliez pas la promesse faîtes à ma sœur. »

Le jeune homme s'en alla, laissant un Kanon complètement désemparé. Le gosse était beau, mais il était aussi si jeune par rapport à lui. Si jeune… Mais LUI, il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux. Seize et vingt-huit, douze ans d'écart, n'est-ce pas un peu trop ?

\*****************************/

Afin de ne pas se perdre dans l'organisation des préparatifs, nous allons suivre nos groupes un à un durant ces trois jours (pas dans les détails). A commencer par le groupe… des futurs mariés bien sûr.

Angelo était passé cherché Scylia le lendemain pour l'emmener en ville. Ils devaient ensemble choisir leur alliance, la couleur de sa robe, celle de la décoration, la destination de leur voyage de noces. Ensuite, elle ferait les boutiques avec ses collègues pour choisir sa robe et ses dessous.

Pendant ce temps, Angelo pouvait se reposer ou aller voir ses collègues des autres groupes. Mais il avait d'autres projets en tête. Il devait fignoler certaines choses pour que son plan soit parfait. Et surtout, il y avait un endroit où il devait se rendre :

« Angelo (parle tout seul en ville) : Je rentre, je demande poliment d'abord. S'ils refusent, je m'explique un peu. S'ils refusent je les menace. S'ils menacent d'appeler la police, j'envoie tous les téléphones au puit des âmes. S'ils refusent encore, j'en envoie un au puit des âmes pour un rapide aller-retour. S'il ne croit pas la terreur de leur collègue, j'en découpe la tête d'un… Rah mais qu'est-ce que je dis, les humains ne sont pas bêtes à ce point.

Passant : Quel type bizarre !

Enfant du passant (regarde une vitrine) : Ah papa, regarde ces beaux livres. Qu'elle est belle la princesse. Mais la bête elle est moche.

Passant : Allez viens, ta mère nous attend. »

Angelo saisit ce que venait de dire l'enfant et alla regarder dans la vitrine. C'était une librairie et il y avait un tas de contes au premier plan. Beaucoup d'histoire connue. Mais un en particulier marqua l'attention du Cancer. Une nouvelle idée lui vint. Quel génie cet Angelo !

Laissons Angelo à ses activités secrètes tel un espion, et allons voir Scylia :

« Collègue de Scylia : Fais voir Sisi. Tu es magnifique. Tu seras sans doute la plus belle mariée de toute l'histoire du Sanctuaire.

Scylia : Merci, tu es gentille.

Collègue : Mais je doute quand même que tu remporte ce titre ?

Scylia : Je sais, il y tellement de femme plus belle que moi. Mais ça m'est égal.

Collègue : ta beauté est parfaite. Ce qui te manque Sisi, c'est un visage heureux.

Scylia : Un visage heureux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Collègue : Je suis contente que tu te marie. Epouse de chevalier d'or, c'est une bonne situation. Mais franchement… Angelo du Cancer. Enfin, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Je l'apprécie et le respecte, même si on aime bien rire de lui entre nous. Mais je ne comprends pas, Il ne t'a jamais intéressé. Tu l'as mainte et mainte fois repoussée. Et là, du jour au lendemain, tu nous annonce que tu vas l'épouser.

Scylia : J'ai changé d'avis, c'est tout. Angelo est un homme bien. Il m'a fait une déclaration que je n'aurais jamais cru possible venant de lui.

Collègue : Je suis sûre que tu n'aurais jamais fait un tel choix sans raisonnement. Tu as bien la tête sur tes épaules Sisi. Je m'inquiétais pour toi c'est tout. Si tu es heureuse, c'est l'essentiel.

Scylia (sourire forcée) : Ne t'en fait, c'est le stress. C'est fréquent quelques jours avant les mariages. Je t'assure que je suis heureuse. Merci pour ton soutien, vous êtes plus que des collègues pour moi, vous êtes de vraies sœurs. _Pourquoi m'a-elle dit ça ? Est-ce que j'aurai laissé transparaître une faiblesse… une déception ? Est-ce qu'une femme qui se marie de son plein gré est déçue ? Non, ça doit être le stress… Je dois retenir mes larmes, elles attendront que je sois couchée. Je dois être forte, en mémoire à Aldébaran qui a fait preuve de courage tant de fois dans sa courte vie. _

Collègue (désigne la robe) : Celle-là est vraiment la plus belle de toute.

Scylia : Tu as raison, elle me plait aussi. Je crois bien que je vais la choisir._ Je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir à mes côtés, mais je serai plus proche de lui si je deviens l'épouse d'un gold. Ainsi va la vie, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut. J'ai déjà de la chance de ne pas m'être fait emporté par l'épidémie autrefois, de ne pas avoir fini affamé dans une ruelle, ou encore de ne pas avoir été obligé de me prostituer pour survivre. »_

\***********************/

Et maintenant le groupe « Cuisine », qui je le rappelle est composé de Camus, Marine et Shina :

« Camus (au téléphone) : Oui, est-ce qu'il est possible de se faire livrer le vin avant mercredi ? Oui c'est urgent à ce point… Non je ne suis pas œnologue… Pourquoi une adresse d'un centre de sevrage, c'est du vin que je veux… Mais je ne suis pas alcoolique… Mais bien sûr que nous avons de quoi payer… Alors l'adresse ici c'est Sanctuaire d'Athéna, au pied des marches. Oui, je serai là avec des collègues pour m'aider… C'est ça à mercredi matin, bonne journée. (Raccroche) Bon pour le vin et le fromage c'est bon. Il reste encore le champagne et le gâteau. Marine, Shina, vous avez décidez de l'entrée ?

Marine : Des sushi, je te dis !

Shina : Non, une salade de pâte.

Marine : Athéna est japonaise, alors elle préférera les sushi.

Shina : Mais on s'en fiche de cette cruche. Le marié est italien, il voudra des pâtes et sans doute pas du poisson cru.

Marine : je suis le maître de Seiya, le plus grand chevalier de cette génération, alors mes conseils ne peuvent être que bon.

Shina : Oui, mais c'est un peu grâce à moi qu'il a réussi à devenir aussi fort et à rester en vie jusqu'à la fin des guerres. Combien de fois mon corps lui a servi comme bouclier.

Marine : Ouais c'est ça. C'était juste une excuse pour te retrouver dans ses bras.

Camus : Allons mesdemoiselles, calmez-vous.

Marine et Shina : Toi la ferme.

Camus (coi) : … »

Le fier chevalier du Verseau préféra battre en retraite. Encore pire qu'une guerre, un duel de femmes. Effectivement, Marine et Shina continuaient de se chamailler pour obtenir gain de cause. Allant de sujet concernant leur entraînement, leur rôle dans les guerres, leur talent personnel, leur mec :

« Shina : Ton Aiolia a fahi tuer Seiya à deux reprises, et une fois moi aussi. Il m'a même assommée avec un coup de poing dans le ventre (souvenir de la bataille du Sanctuaire). Moi je ne supporterai pas d'être avec un macho pareil.

Marine : Peut-être, mas le mien il s'est jamais rallié à Hadès.

Shina : c'était pour la bonne cause, et le tien est tellement bête qu'il a pas su s'en apercevoir. »

Une heure plus tard :

« Shina : Moi le mien il est aux petits soins avec moi. Il me fait des massages, des dîners aux chandelles. Tu crois que c'est ton minou qui va faire ça.

Marine : Je préfère mon minou que ta brebis.

Camus : Bon j'ai commandé le champagne et la gâteau. Quand à l'entrée, pourquoi ne pas faire une salade de pâtes avec du poisson.

Marine et Shina (s'arrêtent net de se chamailler) : …

Camus : Comme ça c'est équitable. Et puis tout le monde aimera.

Marine : Camus, je te reconnais bien là, toi un des plus intelligent gold.

Shina : Ah c'est sur qu'il dépasse de loin ton imbécile de chaton.

Marine : Sale %$£& (se jette sur Shina).

Camus (en bon professionnel) : Bien, il nous manque plus qu'à commander toute sorte d'amuse gueule, boissons sucrés… »

Et donc, après deux jours de bataille, le menu était enfin choisi, et la commande arriva à bon terme. En ramenant les derniers cartons de vin dans la cuisine, le pauvre Camus tomba sur un spectacle qui le dégoûta à vie des femmes… Shina et Marine se trouvait là, un verre à la main et des bouteilles entamées à côté, saoule et… triste :

« Marine (en larme) : Pardonne-moi ma chérie pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour sur ta chèvre. Shura est un homme bien, et tu as de la chance.

Shina (en larme) : Non, c'est moi qui ai commencé avec mes minous.

Camus : Marine, Shina, mais vous avez entamé les bouteilles ?

Marine (se jette sur Camus) : Camus, c'est toi qui a fait tout le travail pendant que Shina et moi on se chamaillait.

Camus (tente de repousser gentiment Marine) : Heu, non ce n'est rien. Et puis vous m'avez aidé quand même. Allez calmez-vous et arrêtez de boire. C'est pour demain.

Shina : Tu veux rire, c'est le meilleur champagne que j'ai jamais bu. Allez tiens goûte. Voilà une coupe pour toi.

Camus : Heu non.

Shina (visage qui fait peur) : Bois-le c'est un ordre. »

Le pauvre verseau n'eut d'autres choix que se plier aux ordres des deux femmes en furie. Il pria pour que Milo ne se ramène pas, surtout maintenant qu'il avait consommé quelques verres :

« Marine (saoule) : Dis Camus, il est comment Milo au lit ?

Camus (saoul) : Une bête féroce. J'en ai encore mal au derrière.

Shina (saoule) : Si je comprend bien, tu es le dominé.

Camus : Malheureusement, il parait que je fais trop efféminé pour être le dominant.

Marine : C'est clair, on t'ajoute une poitrine et on t'enlève tes bijoux de famille et t'es une femme parfaite.

Shina : Va savoir, si ça se trouve il EST une femme. Camus, déshabille-toi. »

Heureusement pour eux (surtout pour Camus), tout le monde était tellement occupé que personne ne se rendit compte de rien.

\***************************/

Aiolia et Milo s'était chargé de louer du matériel pour la sono, ainsi que des disques pour compléter déjà leur collection personnelle. Au troisième jour, tout était prêt :

« Aiolia : La première danse, une belle valse ou Angelo invite Scylia.

Milo (perplexe) : Là déjà, ça fait bizarre.

Aiolia : Angelo qui se marie, ça fait bizarre. Mais que veux-tu ?

Milo : Attention, Marine voudra sans doute attraper le bouquet. Je te conseille de bien la tenir si tu ne veux pas te retrouver enchaîné prochainement.

Aiolia : Hum, j'y songerai.

Milo : Allez, on récapitule, du disco pendant le repas, de l'animation entre les différents plats, puis on attaque avec du rock.

Aiolia : Sans oublier les slow.

Milo (qui rêve) : Hum, tout serré contre mon Camus.

Aiolia (change de sujet) : Figure-toi que quand Marine est rentrée à midi, elle s'est écroulée sur la canapé et depuis elle dort comme une masse. Impossible de la réveiller.

Milo : Ah bon ! Toi aussi.

Aiolia : Camus aussi ? Impossible !

Milo : J'ai autant été surpris que toi. Mon si fier et droit Camus, arriver dans le temple en titubant et s'effondrant sur la canapé.

Aiolia : Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font dans le groupe cuisine.

Milo : Je te propose d'aller jeter un œil au chantier. »

C'est ainsi que les deux amis se rendirent à la cuisine déserte. Mais sur la table principale trônait encore les verres et les bouteilles vides de l'apéritif du groupe cuisine :

« Aiolia (outré) : Je le crois pas, ils ont commencé l'apéro sans nous.

Milo : Mon Camus bois du champagne. Mais c'est une grande nouvelle, je sens que je vais pimenter nos repas à présent.

Aiolia (prend deux coupes dans un placard) : Allez, buvons au mariage d'Aldé.

Milo (Prend une bouteille pleine) : Et au dévergondage de mon Camus.

Milo et Aiolia (trinquent) : Tchin. »

\****************************/

Bon, et bien pendant voyons comment s'en sorte Aiolos et Shion :

« Aiolos (rebouche un trou) : Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'as désigné pour un tel travail.

Shion (fait exploser une pierre tombale inutile) C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à te faire faire.

Aiolos : J'aurai très bien pu aider mes autres collègues à la cuisine et au nettoyage.

Shion : Je sais mais ça fait un moment que je me dis qu'il faut faire du nettoyage dans ce cimetière. Ce mariage est l'occasion idéale. Je regrette sincèrement que ce soit toi qui t'y colles.

Aiolos : Bon, de toute façon je suis là maintenant. Alors finissons. »

Alors que le Grand Pope et le héros du sanctuaire continuaient d'arranger le cimetière dans un calme total, Aiolos finit par dire :

« Aiolos : Shion ?

Shion : Oui ?

Aiolos : Pour ce qui s'est passé, il y a treize ans, je suis sincèrement désolée.

Shion : Allons, tu n'y est pour rien dans ma mort, et n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu y es passé.

Aiolos : C'est là que tu te trompes. A l'époque, Saga était mon meilleur ami, et je savais qu'il avait cette double personnalité maléfique. Seulement, je n'ai pas osé venir t'en parler parce que j'avais peur que tu le bannisses du Sanctuaire, à cause de la menace qu'il représentait. Il m'était incapable de penser que nous puissions être séparé. Il m'était aussi vital que mon petit frère.

Shion : Aiolos, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? En avouant cela, tu serais porté comme responsable du chaos du Sanctuaire, de toutes ces morts inutiles.

Aiolos : J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais si je te dis cela, c'est pour te demander de ne pas lui en vouloir. Saga est quelqu'un de bien, et c'est lui qui était le plus à plaindre. Il souffrait atrocement de cette situation, il a combattu des années durant pour refouler cet être maléfique. Mais elle a quand même réussi à prendre le dessus.

Shion : Et résultat des courses, je suis mort, toi aussi, et le chaos s'installa pendant des années sur le sanctuaire. Mon disciple dut s'exiler, ton frère a atrocement souffert de ton absence et des insultes des autres. Et Dohko…

Aiolos : Je suis désolé, sincèrement, je ne voulais pas ça. Mais je t'en prie Shion, n'en veux pas à Saga. Tu peux me haïr mais pas lui. Il a déjà trop souffert.

Shion (sourit) : Tu tiens vraiment à Saga, n'est-ce pas ?

Aiolos : Je l'aime depuis toujours.

Shion : Je te comprends Aiolos, car moi aussi je suis fou amoureux de ce gamin de Dohko.

Aiolos : Il me fait rire, ce grand… enfin petit sage retrouver sa jeunesse, et tout ce qui va avec. Toi au moins tu as gardé ta sagesse.

Shion : C'est du Dohko jeune et fougueux dont je suis tombé amoureux autrefois. Mais en ce qui concerne Saga, ne t'inquiète donc pas Aiolos, il y a longtemps que je lui ai pardonné. Quant à toi (pose une main sur l'épaule d'Aiolos), tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Moi aussi, j'avais senti le coté maléfique de Saga.

Aiolos : tu le savais ?

Shion : Entre autres, mais je n'ai rien fait, parce que je pensais que Saga serai assez fort pour repousser cet être maléfique. Puis en te désignant comme mon successeur, je pensais également que tu saurais l'aider. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme je l'aurai voulu. Alors ne t'en fait pas Aiolos, ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne, c'était moi le Pope à l'époque.

Aiolos : Alors…

Shion : Alors moi je dit, oublions le passé. Nous sommes vivant, l'esprit maléfique de Saga a disparu, et nous allons célébrer le mariage d'Angelo.

Aiolos : Tu aurais pu terminer sur une note positive. Le Mariage d'Angelo, ça sonne faux..

Shion : Comme quoi tout arrive. Allez, remettons-nous au travail, j'ai pas envie qu'Athéna passe son temps à critiquer l'entretien du sanctuaire.

Aiolos : Mais, elle est si terrible que ça ?

Shion : Ah c'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais vu en version adolescente. Crois-moi mon pauvre Aiolos, il existe des choses bien pires que la double personnalité de Saga. »

\*****************************/

Allons à présent jeter un œil au groupe ménage composé de Mü, Dohko et Shura. Le capricorne avait décidé de faire bande à part. Lui nettoierait toutes les statuts du sanctuaire, notamment la statut d'Athéna, en plus du jardin. Le Bélier et la Balance, eux se chargeaient de nettoyer l'immense palais, la chambre de la Déesse et pour finir les thermes. C'est sur cette dernière tache que nous retrouvons Mü et Dohko en pleine conversation :

« Mü : Dohko, il y a vraiment une chose que je me demande. Qu'est-ce vous faites avec Shion dans ce lieu ?

Dohko (air innocent) : Voyons Mü, cela me parait évident. Nous nous lavons.

Mü : Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces taches blanches qui n'arrive pas à partir. Je frotte depuis tout à l'heure, et les servantes m'ont même dit qu'elle n'y était pas arrivée même avec tous les produits dont elle pouvait disposer.

Dohko (fait mine de ne pas comprendre) : Hum Hum, c'est embêtant. Il faut vraiment trouver une solution. Athéna ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, et la connaissant, elle voudra sans doute se rendre ici.

Mü : Je pourrai essayer un mélange Atlante. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'enlever toute la poussière à Jamir.

Dohko : Essaye donc, au point ou nous en sommes.

Mü : Mais une fois le produit étalé, il faudra attendre au moins quatre heures qu'il sèche, et c'est très glissant.

Dohko : Soit, je ne vois ou serait le problème. Va donc me faire ça mon agneau.

Mü : … Dohko, ne me confond pas avec Maître Shion.

Dohko : Ah désolé, mais vous vous ressemblez tellement. Remarque, c'est un peu normal, puisque Shion est ton… Zut.

Mü : Quoi Zut, qu'est-ce que tu étais sur le point de dire Dohko ?

Dohko : Oh rien de bien intéressant. Allez dépêche-toi de nous faire ton mélange.

Mü : Non, pas tant que tu n'iras pas au bout de ta phrase.

Dohko : Shion et toi avez passé tellement de temps ensemble, il est normal qu'avec le temps, vous finissiez par vous ressemblez. Regarde, c'est pareil pour Kiki et toi.

Mü : Tu penses que je ressemble à Kiki ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai jamais été comme lui. J'étais extrêmement sage, contrairement à Kiki qui est très turbulent.

Dohko : Hum, après mûre réflexion, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Shion ne te ressemble pas toi mais plutôt à Kiki.

Mü : Mon Maître est quelqu'un de très sage.

Dohko : Maintenant oui, c'est l'âge. Mais quand il était enfant au sanctuaire, il était l'équivalent d'Angelo à votre époque.

Mü (bouleversé) : NON !

Dohko : Si, et je peux te dire qu'à côté, Angelo c'est du pipi de chat. Tu veux que je t'en dise quelques extraits.

Mü : Euh non ! Je préfère garder en tête l'image de sage Maître que j'ai actuellement.

Dohko : Ah Mü, viendra forcément le jour où tu sauras toute la vérité sur ton vénéré Maître.

Mü : Suffit, je vais faire ce mélange. Toi vas voir si Shura a besoin d'aide.

Dohko : A tes ordres mon agneau.

Mü : Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je te signale que Shaka n'est pas loin. Alors si tu tien à tes sens, je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis.

Dohko (sort en rigolant) : D'accord, d'accord. »

Mü soupira, ce que Dohko pouvait avoir changé. Il commençait à avoir du mal à se l'imaginer en couple avec son sage Maître. Mais, si Dohko disait la vérité, si Shion avait réellement été turbulent… Comment le savoir ?

\**************************/

En ville, à Athènes, Saga et Kanon faisaient du lèche-vitrine. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment idée de ce que le futur couple avait besoin, alors ils avait opté pour des cadeaux qui pourraient s'avérer utile, comme de l'électroménager (idée de Saga), et de d'autres qui pourrait faire marrant lors de la fête, comme des accessoires que l'on trouve dans des sex-shop (idée de Kanon) :

« Saga : Tu m'as l'air bien motivé. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au shopping.

Kanon : Depuis que je me suis mis dans les pattes ce pot de colle d'Ilyas.

Saga : Alors c'est vrai cette rumeur comme quoi tu lui donnes des cours de lecture.

Kanon : A la base, ce n'était pas vraiment ça.

Saga : C'était quoi alors ?

Kanon : C'est un secret entre lui et moi.

Saga : Tu me caches des choses maintenant ?

Kanon : Rien de bien passionnant. Occupe de tes fesses et ton centaure.

Saga (met son bras autour des épaules de Kanon) : Mon cher frère, je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Mais il serai peut-être temps que tu t'occupes un peu de toi, tu ne crois pas ?

Kanon : Laisse, je vais très bien. C'est plus pour Angelo que je m'inquiète en ce moment.

Saga : Angelo ?

Kanon : Rah, mais tu te rends compte. Ce type est sur le point de se marier. Mon pote à moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser la chose.

Saga : Faut te faire une raison mon grand. Chacun suit le fil de sa vie, et Angelo est sur le point d'entrer dans un mode de vie stable.

Kanon : Noooooon, ça et Athéna qui se ramène, je pars en voyage.

Saga (Retient Kanon qui se barre déjà) : Une petite minute, ne crois pas nous lâcher comme ça mon coco. Il faut te faire une raison. Allez, aide-moi à transporter nos affaires jusqu'au sanctuaire.

Kanon (regarde une vitrine) : Attend, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

Saga regarda dans la vitrine que désignait Kanon. La boutique était en réalité une lingerie féminine, et dans la vitrine était exposé un mannequin portant un magnifique mini-bikini brésilien jaune :

« Saga (choqué) : Kanon, ne me dit pas que ton secret avec Ilyas c'était… Un fantasme prof-élève. Mais en plus, Ilyas est un garçon. Mais comme tes idées sont en règles générales complètement tordues, je ne suis même pas surpris.

Kanon : NON MAIS CA VA PAS. Tu divagues mon frère. Arrête de fréquenter ce centaure, je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour la santé.

Saga : Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Aiolos.

Kanon : Bref, je parlais de cet ensemble pour Scylia. En cadeau de mariage.

Saga : Un bikini brésilien ?

Kanon (sa fait des images dans sa tête) : Ca lui irai à ravir.

Saga : Et si ça ne plait pas au marié ?

Kanon : Mais on s'en fiche de lui, c'est de Scylia qu'on parle là. Bon, de toute façon, tu n'y connais rien en matière de femme. Allez, c'est décidé, je vais l'acheter.

Saga : Mais Kanon, c'est une boutique de femme. Hors de question que je rentre. Ces créatures me font peur. J'ai trop été traumatisé par Saori, et par Zeus, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais côtoyer une femme. »

Moralité : Les traumatismes de la jeunesse sont les plus difficiles à traiter.

\*********************/

Et pour finir, allons voir le groupe « Décoration », composé d'Aphro, d'Aldébaran et Shaka. L'hindoue avait tenu à décorer l'autel de statuette de Bouddha, bien que les deux autres aient lourdement insisté sur le fait que les mariés étaient catholiques.

Laissant la vierge Folle à son interminable monologue sur la grandeur de Bouddha, Aphro et Aldé décoraient la salle de banquet principalement de roses :

« Aldé : Je me dois dans l'obligation de reconnaître que tu as très bon goûts en matière de décoration Aphro.

Aphro : Merci Aldé, j'en ferai autant à ton mariage.

Aldé (l'air triste) : Oh, je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire.

Aphro (baisse la tête) : je suis navré. C'est de ma faute, je t'ai donné de l'espoir, et j'ai laissé cette bête d'Angelo agir à sa guise avec Scylia. Vraiment… Pardonne-moi.

Shaka (parle tout seul) : Bouddha est pur et compatissant, il pardonne tout… (Continue de parler)

Aldé (main sur l'épaule d'Aphro) : Aphro, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Si Scylia choisit de se marier avec Angelo, c'est qu'elle le souhaite. Et je ne peux aller à l'encontre de sa décision. Si elle est heureuse, je le suis. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que ta peine actuelle a un lien direct avec Angelo.

Aphro : Je n'en ai rien à cirer de cette imbécile de crabe.

Shaka (parle toujours tout seul) : Bouddha pense que les imbéciles ont leur place sur cette terre. Ils nous aussi indispensable que l'air que nous respirons… (Continue de parler).

Aldé : Vous étiez pourtant proches ces derniers temps.

Aphro : Ces derniers temps oui. Mais il n'y en aura plus. Lui et moi ne seront plus jamais que de simple collègue.

Aldé : Ce que tu dis là est bien triste. Aphro, passe chez moi ce soir, je crois qu'un de mes cafés te fera du bien.

Aphro : Merci Aldé, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Shaka (parle seul ?) : L'amitié commence par un café devant une table, et finit par un ébat au lit.

Aphro (qui n'en peut plus) : Oh toi la ferme la pucelle dévergondée. Moi je te dis que Bouddha, il n'était pas si sain que ça, et ses disciples ne sont pas mieux.

Shaka : Sacrilège ! Qui a osé pestiférer contre le Dieu Suprême.

Aphro : Va donc chercher la réponse dans une de tes petites séances de Zen attitude.

Shaka : Merveilleuse idée, de plus que j'ai depuis quelque temps perdu ma concentration avec tous ces évènements cérémonieux à venir. Il faut que je rattrape le temps perdu si je veux avoir une chance d'atteindre le Nirvana (sen va).

Aldé : Des évènements cérémonieux ? Ce n'est pas avec ce qu'il a fait qu'il a perdu sa concentration.

Aphro : Moi je pencherai plutôt pour un mouton égaré quelque part aux thermes.

Dohko (qui entre) : Bonjour les enfants.

Aldé : Dohko, faudrait savoir si oui ou non tu veux que l'on te prenne pour un vieux.

Dohko (tape sur l'épaule… les côtes d'Aldé) : Salut mon pote, alors, t'as fini ton taf ?

Aldé (goutte derrière la tête) : Non, vraiment, ça fait encore plus ridicule.

Dohko : Ah ces jeunes de nos jours, jamais en accord avec leur façon de parler.

Aphro : Dohko, tu as fini de nettoyer ?

Dohko : Oui, Mü vient de terminer les thermes. D'ailleurs interdiction d'y entrer pour le moment, c'est vraiment trop glissant.

Aphro : Tu y es allé ?

Dohko : Moi non, mais cet imbécile de Bélier a commencé son nettoyage par l'entrée des thermes. Et ce n'est qu'une fois son œuvre terminé qu'il s'est rendue compte qu'il aurait du commencer par l'autre coté. Je vous raconte pas, Shaka ne va même pas le reconnaître tellement il est couvert de bleus.

Aldé : La veille d'un mariage, c'est plutôt embêtant.

Dohko : Bah, on dira qu'il aime bien faire des cabrioles. HAHAHAHA.

Aphro : Dohko…

Dohko (reprend don sérieux) : Hum hum, bref, je vois que vous avez terminé vous aussi. Je vous suggère alors d'aller vous reposer avant l'arrivée de sa divinité Athéna. Elle voudra sans doute nous voir tous, alors allez vous préparer psychologiquement à ce genre d'épreuve.

Aphro : Nous prenons le conseil. Aldé, je peux venir chez toi, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.

Aldé : Bien sûr.

Dohko (malicieux) : Et soyez sage…

Aphro : BLOODY ROSE.

Dohko (s'enfuit) : Au secours, Shioooooooon. »

Oubliant les paroles déplacées de la Balance, le poisson et la Taureau descendirent tranquillement les marches pour se rendre au second temple. Ils passèrent respectivement par les temples : Du poisson vide, mais Aphro salua quand même ses roses au passage du Verseau vide, mais où traînait par terre des traces de vomi (on se demande de qui ?) Du Capricorne, où Shura passait pour le dixième fois en trois jours le dépoussiérant sur sa statut divine :

« Aphro : Et bien alors Shura, t'es pas ave ta femme ?

Shura : Chut, elle dort, et n'allez pas réveiller un italien pendant sa sieste, surtout qu'elle est en proie à des sautes d'humeur inexpliquée. Par Athéna, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas enceinte. »

Rappelons que Shina s'est saoulé en compagnie de Marine et Camus. Aphro et Aldé hochèrent les épaules et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils passèrent encore par les temples du Sagittaire où Saga parlait à Aiolos de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de son jumeau :

« Saga : Non mais tu te rend compte. Mon propre frère fantasmer sur un de ses disciples en bikini brésilien. Un homme en plus !

Aiolos : Saga, il y a quelque chose de pas très cohérent dans ce que tu es en train de dire. Un homme, et nous alors ? »

Au temple du scorpion, Milo massait le crâne douloureux de Camus tout en essayant de l'apprivoiser pour savoir ce qu'il l'avait mis dans un tel état. Peine perdue puisque le Français souffrait d'une amnésie post-cuite.

Le Suédois et le Brésilien passèrent ensuite par les temple : de la Balance, où le Facteur essayait de faire rentrer en vain une carte postale dans la boîte aux lettres pleine à craquer (la faut à Shiryu bien sûr) De la Vierge où Shaka avait encore abandonné sa quête du Nirvana pour soulager les ecchymoses de Mü à coup de baiser du Lion où Aiolia arrosait les plantes, l'air morose :

« Aldé : Ben c'est quoi cette tête Aiolia ?

Aiolia : Marine m'a puni quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape le bouquet demain. »

Au temple du Cancer, ils s'attendaient à entendre la télévision à fond diffuser un film classé X, mais non, ils n'entendirent rien. Le temple semblait être vide. Ils continuèrent leur descente et croisèrent Angelo dans les escaliers qui remontait chez lui. Il tenait dans ses bras une enveloppe qu'il serrait comme un précieux objet :

« Angelo : Salut Aphro. Alors tu me fais encore la tête. Remarque, il semblerait que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour te réconforter.

Aphro : Il est sans doute plus tendre et plus fidèle que toi qui te retrouves seul.

Angelo : Pff, dès demain j'aurai quelqu'un pour me consoler, et d'une manière très efficace que je pouvais pas expérimenter avec toi. Et je compte bien en profiter un max. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas pour intention d'aider ses collègues, car elle ne va plus pouvoir. Qu'elle profite encore un max de ses petites copines. HAHA. »

Angelo continua de monter les marches en passant hautainement devant le duo. Aphro fit mine d'ignorer ses dires et continua de descendre les marches, Aldé sur ses talons. Au temple des gémeaux, Kanon s'affairait à emballer les cadeaux pour le mariage. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il était doué, c'était bien ça.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au second temple. Aldé, qui s'inquiétait pour Aphro demanda :

« Aldé : Ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'il a dit. Tu sais bien que c'est dans sa nature de provoquer.

Aphro : …

Aldé : Aphro ?

Aldé : Aldé, entrons, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

\************************/

Le jet de la riche princesse japonaise atterrit dans une des arènes du sanctuaire. La porte s'ouvrit, une jeune fille belle, à forte mais fausse poitrine, sortit, vêtue d'une robe blanche, chic et chère. Le sourire sur les lèvres, elle fit scintiller ce qu'elle appelait son aura doré (elle n'a pas compris ce que c'était son cosmos) parce qu'elle trouvait que ça faisait toujours de l'effet :

« Saori : Chevaliers, peuple d'Athènes, je vous remercie pour votre accueil.

Vent : FFFFFFHHHHH (souffle) »

La divinité resta pétrifiée devant l'arène vide. Le vent souffla encore et une botte de fouin passa devant le jet.

« Seiya : Saori, tu es si merveilleuse que le peuple entier en reste bouche bée.

Hyoga : Seiya, tu la fermes je n'ai pas envie de subir son courroux divin hystérique. Je tiens à me présenter convenablement devant mon vénéré maître.

Shiryu : Mon Maître à moi est bien plus grand que le tien… Enfin en puissance, je me fais bien comprendre, parce qu'en taille… même moi je le dépasse.

Seiya : Ouais, c'est un nain le chintoque.

Shiryu : Sacrilège ! N'avez-vous pas honte d'insulter vos aînés.

Ikki : Shun, reste dans le jet jusqu'à ce que l'autre folle ait fini de piquer sa crise.

Shun : Mais Ikki, j'ai envie d'aller saluer nos amis.

Ikki : Après qu'elle aura franchi les temples, je doute qu'il en reste grand-chose de nos amis. C'est fort dommage pour Shaka et Kanon, les autres je m'en fiche.

Hyoga : Mon Maître, non, ayez pitié de lui Athéna, il doit y avoir une explication.

Saori : SHION, TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR (commence à partir)

Seiya (la suit) : Saori, ne t'en vas pas seule. Attends-moi.

Hyoga : Ah, si elle s'en prend qu'à Shion, je m'en fiche.

Shiryu : Mon maître est toujours en compagnie de Shion. Je dois voler à son secours. Vieux Maître me voilà (part).

Shun : Et nous, on fait quoi ?

Ikki : Je pars en éclaireur, toi tu restes là, c'est plus sûr.

Shun : Mais Ikki, je suis un chevalier.

Hyoga : Je reste avec toi pour te tenir compagnie.

Ikki : Finalement, viens avec moi, mais ne t'éloigne pas, je n'ai pas confiance en l'oie là (part avec Shun)

Hyoga : C'est moi que tu traites d'oie, espèce de dindon. Attends tu vas voir (les suit).

Tatsumi (resté seul aux commandes) : Et moi, on m'abandonne. Personne pour m'aider à monter les bagages de ma princesse. »

\************************/

Au palais, Shion et Dohko profitaient du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer tranquillement ensemble, en attendant l'arrivée non souhaitée de la divinité :

« Dohko : C'est dommage que l'on puisse pas aller aux thermes, je me serai bien régalé de ton corps.

Shion : Être ensemble, rien que toi et moi me comble. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait venir troubler ce moment. »

Ce moment fut quand même troublé par un coup de pied donné avec force dans la grande porte du bureau du Pope. Cela dit, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas :

« Dohko (saute dans les bras de Shion) : Shion.

Shion : C'était quoi ça ?

Saori (entre à cloche-pied) : Aïe, mais quelle idée de mettre des portes aussi lourdes. Mes chaussures sont cassées.

Shion (lâche Dohko) : Déesse Athéna.

Dohko : Shion, épargne mon derrière, c'est pour toi que je dis ça.

Shion: Pardon Dohko.

Saori: SHION.

Shion (prend la main de Dohko) : J'ai été ravie de notre relation Dohko, je t'aime.

Dohko (larmes aux yeux) : Shion, ne meurs pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Saori : Arrêtez votre tragédie minable, je demande des explications.

Shion : Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état Déesse ?

Saori : Et tu oses demander ? Personne, je dis bien personne n'était là pour m'accueillir à mon arrivée. J'ai du me taper toutes les marches, et je suis tellement en pétard que je crois bien que j'ai pété mon record, le dernier en date est celui de la bataille du sanctuaire.

Shion : Vous accueillir ? Mais Déesse, vous ne m'avez pas stipulez que vous souhaitiez que l'on vous accueille.

Saori : Ah, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de vous le dire. Ces chevaliers de nos jours, irrécupérables. Vous méritez tous une punition divine.

Dohko (s'accroche à la tunique de Shion) : Nous sommes trop jeunes pour mourir.

Saori : Vous vous fichez de moi, vous avez presque trois cent piges.

Shion : Je vais tenter de réparer l'affront qui vous a été causée Déesse. Il est normal pour une divinité tel que vous d'être dignement accueilli.

Saori : Voilà qui me parez raisonnable. Je veux que tous les Saints soient réunis dans la salle du trône dans deux heures.

Shion : Dans deux heures ?

Soari : Oui, ce voyage m'a épuisée et salie. Je vais aux thermes pour y prendre un bain. A mon retour, je veux que tout le monde soit là. Je n'accepterai pas une deuxième humiliation (s'en va)

Dohko : J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Quoique elle est tellement longue qu'elle défile encore. Tiens l'arrivée de Shiryu pour son entraînement !

Shion : Un bon bain la calmera, et nous avons le temps de preve…

Dohko : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Shion ?

Shion : Dohko, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas encore utiliser les thermes ?

Dohko : Si, parce que Mü…

Shion et Dohko : ATHENA. »

\************************/

Pendant ce temps, allons voir les bronzes qui montent petit à petit les marches du Sanctuaire.

« Ikki : Nous voilà au premier temple, celui du Bélier.

Kiki : Salut.

Shun : Par Athéna, Kiki, si tu es là, c'est qu Mû a trépassé à la Déesse et que tu reprends le rôle de gardien du temple du Bélier.

Kiki : La Déesse ? Ah, cette espèce de bibip blanc et violet que j'ai vu passer à toute vitesse, c'était Athéna ?

Ikki : Oui, et le coyote qui la poursuivait, c'était Seiya.

Hyoga : Et je suis inquiet pour mon maître. Dépéchons-nous.

Kiki : En tout cas, mon maître n'est pas là, il est au sixième.

Shun : Ouf, je suis rassuré. Zeus seul sait de quoi est capable Athéna quand elle est en pétard.

Kiki : J'ai aussi vu passer Shiryu. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour. Pourtant on se connaît bien.

Hyoga (main sur l'épaule de Kiki) : Kiki, quand ton maître vénéré sera en danger, tu comprendras.

Ikki : Il faut qu'on continue. A plus microbe. »

Au temple du taureau, ils virent Aldébaran en compagnie d'Aphrodite :

« Aphro : Mon petit Shun.

Ikki : Pas touche morue.

Shun : Ikki ! Aphrodite est mon ami.

Aphro : Viens donc papoter avec nous Shun, cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu.

Ikki : Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance à TOI ?

Aphro : A moi peut-être pas, mais à lui oui (désigne Aldébaran)

Ikki : Bon, Shun, si tu sens que la situation dégénère, appelle-moi pas télépathie et je volerai à ton secours. Allez l'oie, on continue.

Aphro : Bonne route.

Shun : Merci Aphro, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas été tranquille. Finalement, je me demande si je ne préférais pas quand il vagabondait de droite à gauche.

Aphro : Oh toi, tu as des choses à nous dire. Viens donc par là.

Shun : Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu passer Athéna ?

Aldé : C'était Athéna ? J'ai cru que c'était une des ex hystérique d'Angelo. »

Au temple des gémeaux, Kanon finissait de faire un nœud :

« Kanon : Ouf terminé.

Ikki : Rah, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ! Kanon, ne me dit pas que tu perds ton temps à des activités aussi inutile. Tu viens de baisser dans mon estime là.

Kanon : Bonjour à toi aussi.

Ikki : A quoi ça sert d'emballer des cadeaux qui seront de toute façon seront déballés dans peu de temps.

Kanon : C'est clair que c'est plus long à faire à qu'à défaire. La preuve même, il y eu un énorme courant d'air qui en a déchiré quelque un.

Ikki : Un courant d'air, tu veux parler d'Athéna ?

Kanon : Athéna ? Nom de Poséidon, il faut que j'aille vois comment se porte mon frère. Je vous accompagne.

Hyoga : Ton frère n'est pas là ?

Kanon : Non, il est au neuvième. Je suis à présent le seul gardien du troisième temple. Allez on y va. »

Au temple du Cancer, ils croisèrent le futur marié essoufflé et en sueur :

« Kanon : Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu sors d'une épreuve d'athlétisme.

Angelo : Presque. J'étais en train d'analyser une photo quand soudain, un ACNI est passé à toute vitesse et l'a fait s'envoler. J'ai du courir après pour ne la perdre.

Hyoga : Un ACNI ?

Angelo : Un animal courant non identifié.

Ikki : bon, on te laisse à ton analyse et on continue notre chemin. Félicitation pour ton mariage, même si j'en reste étonné. »

Au temple du Lion, Aiolia était toujours occupé au jardin… où du moins ce qui restait du jardin :

« Hyoga : Il y a eu une tempête ici ?

Aiolia : Une rafale de vent coloré comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Regardez ce qu'elle a fait aux fleurs de Marine.

Hyoga : Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave, elles repousseront.

Aiolia : Vous voulez rire, Marine m'a menacée de m'emmener chez le vétérinaire pour me faire castrer si je ne les replante pas.

Ikki : J'avais raison quand je pensais que le chat est vraiment l'animal de compagnie le plus idiot.

Kanon : Demande à Aphro de les faire fleurir, il a un don pour ça.

Aiolia : Merci pour le tuyau, j'y penserai. »

Laissant le chat… euh le lion à son jardinage, ils passèrent à travers du temple bouddhiste, euh non du temple de la Vierge :

« Ikki : Shaka mon pote !

Shaka : Ikki du Phénix, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas entrer de façon si brutale dans ce havre qu'est mon temple ?

Kanon : Un havre ? Je croyais que c'était une maison close. Vous êtes presque nu avec Mü.

Hyoga : Ah bon, moi je croyais que c'était une salle de torture. Regarde tous ces débris et regarde Mü, il est couvert de bleus.

Ikki : Ah Shaka, je savais que derrière tes apparences de sainte nitouche, tu étais un adepte du sado-masochisme.

Shaka : Mais pas du tout. Mü est dans cette état parce qu'il est tombé, et le temple est dan cette état parce que j'ai reçu une punition divine.

Kanon : Une punition divine ?

Shaka : Je me suis trop éloigné de la route vers le Nirvana. Par conséquent, Bouddha est venue en personne pour dévaster mon temple et me rappeler à l'ordre.

Hyoga : Tu as vu Bouddha ?

Shaka : Il est allé tellement vite que mes yeux humains n'ont pas eu le temps de le voir. Mais j'ai senti un cosmos divin, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Ikki : Manqué, c'était Athéna. Rassure-toi, Bouddha ne t'a pas puni, tu peux donc continuer tes petits jeux avec Mü. On vous laisse. »

Au temple de la Balance, ils y retrouvèrent Shiryu qui avait la tête dans le four :

« Shiryu : Maître, vous êtes là ? Répondez. Maître ?

Ikki : Je doute qu'il soit là.

Shiryu : Athéna est une divinité, elle pourrait l'avoir mis n'importe où. J'ai fouillé partout, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il doit bien être quelque part. Ah là !

Hyoga : Dans la boîte aux lettres ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu quand même.

Shiryu : Mais si regardez. Elle sur le point d'exploser. Pas de doute il est là. J'arrive Maître. »

Shiryu se précipita sur la boite aux lettres pleine et s'effondrit sous une avalanche de lettres de cartes postale, signées par lui bien sûr. Cette terrible attaque le mit KO. Ikki et Kanon haussèrent les épaules et s'en allèrent vers le prochain temple. Hyoga eut quand même la bonté d'installer le dragon sur le canapé de la balance.

Au temple du Scorpion, la mâchoire de Hyoga alla heurter la sol lorsqu'il vit la tête de son vénéré Maître sur les genoux de Milo du Scorpion :

« Hyoga : MAITRE.

Camus (balance un oreiller sur Hyoga) : La ferme stupide disciple, j'ai un mal de tronche horrible. Alors si tu veux pas te retrouver à nouveau dans un cercueil de glace, tu ferai bien de la boucler.

Hyoga (lames plein les yeux) : Mais Maître. Que vous arrive-il ? Et que faîtes-vous si proche de Milo du Scorpion ?

Milo : Tu veux le savoir gamin ?

Ikki : Bon, nous on continue, je m'en fiche de vos scène de ménage. Allez Kanon, droit vers le temple du Sagittaire.

Camus : Milo, ne tente ri… »

Mais trop tard déjà, le chevalier du scorpion s'empara des lèvres du Français pour un baiser passionné. Cet impact eu pour conséquence de traumatiser le pauvre cygne et d'énerver encore plus le Verseau.

« Hyoga (tombe à genoux) : POURQUOI ?

Camus (repousse Milo) : Milo, espèce de…

Milo : On ne va pas s'abstenir juste parce que ton collant de disciple est là.

Camus : Vous me saoulez, tous les deux. Je ne suis pas en état. Je veux du calme, alors entre vous deux et l'espèce de dinde au plumage violet à la course rapide qui est en train de faire le tour du Sanctuaire… pas moyen d'être tranquille dans ce pays. Je m'en vais à mon temple, et si vous me suivez, je m'exilerai en Sibérie. Voilà. Ciao.

Hyoga : Mon Maître…

Milo : Mon Camus…

Camus (sort du temple) : Je veux rien entendre.

Milo (prépare son ongle) : Mon cher Hyoga, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me servir d'un punching ball. Pour avoir fait partir Camus, tu vas déguster.

Hyoga : Pour avoir touché à mon Maître, toi tu vas geler. »

Et pendant que le cygne et le scorpion se menaient un bataille sanglante, Camus monta lentement mais sûrement les marches menant à son temple.

Ikki et Kanon, eux, étaient déjà arrivés chez le sagittaire. Alors que tout à l'heure, Saga était blasé, cette fois c'était au tour d'Aiolos de l'être :

« Aiolos : Je ne peux pas y croire.

Saga : Je te jure pourtant que c'est vrai. C'était bien elle. Je te rassure, j'ai autant de frisson que toi.

Kanon : Saga, tout va bien ?

Saga : Ca pourrait aller mieux. Tu ne devineras jamais qui on vient de voir passer.

Ikki : Hum, laissez-moi devinez, une divinité hystérique enragée et courant à la vitesse de la lumière.

Saga : Ikki, je savais que le phénix pouvait renaître de ses cendres, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait aussi la faculté de lire dans les pensées.

Kanon : Mais non, on sait très bien qu'Athéna est arrivé et qu'elle est en pétard parce qu'on ne l'a pas accueilli.

Aiolos : Je le crois pas, ce mignon petit bébé que j'ai sauvé autrefois serai devenue… OUIN (pleure toutes les larmes de son corps)

Ikki : Tapette.

Saga : Ikki, je ne te permets pas. C'est la première fois depuis des années qu'il voit la Déesse. Comprend sa déception.

Kanon : Je ne veux pas paraître rabat-joie, mais je suis d'accord avec Ikki. Nous aussi on est triste, mais on n'en pleure pas pour autant.

Aiolos (en pleurs) : Saga, tu aurais du la tuer. L'esprit d'Athéna se serait peut-être réincarné dans une autre personne.

Saga (larmes aux yeux) : Aiolos.

Kanon : Ah voilà qu'il commence à faire pleurer mon frère. Ca va pas se passer comme ça l'archer.

Ikki : Bon, je vous laisse à vos querelle, et je continue ma route.

Saga : Mais Kanon, c'est du soutien moral.

Kanon (fais craquer ses doigts) : Ca sera pas que du soutien moral qu'il lui faudra quand je lui aurai donner une bonne correction.

Aiolos : Oui Kanon, punit-moi de mes péchés.

Kanon : Oh, il est maso, Quelle chance tu as Saga ! »

Voyant que plus personne ne s'intéressais à lui, le chevalier du Phoenix continua seul son ascension vers le palais, non sans envoyer un message mental à son petit frère pour savoir si tout se passait bien en compagnie d'Aphrodite.

Arrivé au temple du Capricorne, il trouva Shura avec des pierres dans une main, une tube de colle forte dans l'autre, et un œil au beurre noir :

« Ikki : Shura, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon pote ?

Shura : C'est toute une histoire, et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas encore exactement ce qui vient de se passer.

Ikki : raconte, je peux peut-être t'éclairer ?

Shura : J'étais tranquillement en train de passer pour la dixième fois du dépoussiérant sur ma magnifique statut quand soudain, une personne non identifiée est passée à une vitesse inestimable, tellement que ma belle statut s'en ai renversée. Le bruit provoqué par le fracas a réveillé Shina qui dormait. Et par Athéna, je sais qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller un Italien quand il dort.

Shina : C'est ta femme qui t'a fait ça ?

Shura : De quoi, ah mon œil. Non ça c'est la statut qui m'est tombé sur la pomme.

Ikki : Mais qu'a fait Shina ? Tu viens de me dire qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Shura : Oui, mais comme j'étais sous la statut, elle ne m'a pas vu. Et juste à ce moment là s'est ramené Seiya dans mon temple. Elle l'a pris par la peau du cou et l'a traîné dans la temple en disant un truc du genre _Toi je me souviens pas t'avoir corrigé quand t'as préféré cette gourde à moi._

Ikki : Ouah, et ça te fait pas peur que ta femme soit en compagnie de son ex dans ton propre temple.

Shura : Je suis allée jeté un coup d'œil figure-toi, et le spectacle que j'ai vu ne m'a pas franchement motivé à aller déranger Shina.

Ikki : bah, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Seiya. Il supporte déjà Athéna toute la journée. Même la colère de Shina fait pale figure à coté de ce qu'il endure quotidiennement.

Shura : Et toi tu es seul ? Tu fais quoi ?

Ikki : J'ai laissé mes compagnons en route, et là je poursuit Athéna. La personne non identifiée, c'était elle. D'ailleurs je continue, plus que deux temples.

Shura : C'était Athéna en personne ! Peut-être qu'elle a fait tomber ma statut parce qu'elle ne la trouvait pas belle. Là que j'y pense, on m'avait dit que la Athéna de la précédente guerre sainte avait des origines italiennes (Cf Saint Seiya The lost Canvas). Peut-être préfèrerai-elle un Picasso ? Bah de toute façon, ça donnera ce que ça donnera, je n'ai jamais été doué pour les puzzle. »

Ikki passa à travers des deux derniers temples vides. A noter que dans celui du verseau, tous les bibelots en cristal glacés étaient en fracas et éparpillés par terre, et que dans celui des Poissons, ce qui autrefois était un magnifique jardin de roses n'était plus qu'un tas de pétales rouge et de ronces. A coup sûr que les propriétaires de ces temples seraient fort content des dégâts causés par leur propre Déesse.

Enfin, le Phénix arriva devant le temple du Sanctuaire. Il se dirigea instantanément vers le bureau du Pope. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, la dite porte s'ouvrit avec force, tant et si bien que le chevalier divin se retrouva écrasé derrière :

« Shion et Dohko (sortent en fracas du bureau) : ATHENA. »

\**********************/

Après avoir enlevé tous ses vêtements, Saori Kido se passa une serviette à travers son corps et se dirigea vers les thermes. Tous était tellement propre que cela lui éblouit les yeux. Mais cela lui plut car elle aimait tous ce qui brillait. Elle envisageait déjà ce doux moment qu'elle passerai au contact de l'eau chaude et parfumée. Quoi de plus merveilleux pour la plus merveilleuse des Déesse.

Cependant, son rêve fut vite rompu lorsqu'elle posa son premier pied dans l'enceinte même des thermes.

« Saori : AAAAAAAAH

Shion et Dohko (entrent en panique dans les thèmes) : Athéna, attendez avant d'aller aux thermes

Shion : Tiens, il n'y a personne.

Dohko : Athéna ?

Shion : Dohko, regarde. »

Le Pope et la Balance virent que devant les thèmes était disposés les vêtements de la Déesse. Donc elle était bien venue, mais où était-elle ? Les colonnes fracassées laissait comprendre que la divinité avait du glisser à cause du produit atlante, et s'être tamponnée ici et là comme un flipper en grandeur nature. Mais le pire dans cette scène :

« Dohko : Des bulles sortent de l'eau. Athéna a du tomber dedans. Nous devons aller la sortir de là, sinon elle risque de se noyer.

Shion : Dohko, jette un œil à ta droite.

Dohko : Oh une serviette ! Tu crois que c'est la serviette que portait Athéna ?

Shion : J'en ai bien peur…

Dohko : Tu veux dire qu'elle est… Ah Shion, c'est toi son chevalier la plus proche. Va la chercher.

Shion : Tu veux rire, j'ai vu assez d'horreur durant les guerres saintes.

Dohko : Mais on ne fait rien, elle va se noyer.

Shion : Une femme, il nous faut une femme.

Seiya (du couloir) : Shina, lâche-moi. Il n'y vraiment rien entre Saori et moi. Juste une bonne relation Déesse-Chevalier.

Shina : Que t'es naïf Seiya. Tu vois pas que je vois pas son jeu à cette pouffe. Je vais vous surveiller de près tous les deux.

Shion : Shina, Athéna soit loué, tu arrives juste à temps.

Shina : Que se passe-il ?

Shion : Athéna est sur le point de se noyer…

Seiya : Saori est en danger, j'arrive.

Shion : Non Seiya, Athéna est…

Dohko : Fais attention Seiya, les thermes sont…

Seiya (glisse) : AAAAAAH.

Dohko : Glissant.

Shina : Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un abruti pareil ? Finalement, il va plutôt bien avec l'autre gourde.

Shion : Shina, pour Athéna ?

Shina : C'est bon, j'y vais. Vous occupez-vous de Seiya qui a la tête coincée dans un jet d'eau.

Seiya : Glou glou glou. »

\********************/

Et pendant ce temps là, au temple du Bélier :

« Tatsumi (chargés comme un âne) : Ma princesse, j'ai réussi, j'ai monté toutes vos bagages.

Kiki : Tiens, salut Tatsumi !

Tatsumi : C'est toi morveux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kiki : Je garde le temple de mon maître.

Tatsumi : Le temple de ton maître ? Mais ce n'est pas le palais d'Athéna ça ?

Kiki : Mais bien sûr que non, il faut traverser les douze temples pour y arriver.

Tatsumi : Et c'est encore haut ?

Kiki : Dix milles marches.

Tatsumi : DIX MILLES ?

Kiki : Seulement jusqu'au temple du scorpion, je sais pas compter au-delà de dix milles.

Tatsumi (en pleurs) : Le temps que je finisse de monter les bagages de ma princesse, il sera déjà l'heure de repartir

Kiki : Je peux t'aider avec ma télékinésie si tu veux ?

Tatsumi : C'est vrai ?

Kiki : Mais ça ne sera pas gratuit.

Tatsumi : Tout ce que tu veux.

Kiki : Je veux un séjour à la résidence Kido, avec un valet serviable et dévoué.

Tatsumi : Je pense que ça pourrait se faire.

Kiki : TU seras mon valet.

Tatsumi : Mais… je sers déjà la princesse capricieuse.

Kiki : Oh, je crois que je devrais économiser mes dons.

Tatsumi : D'accord d'accord, je ferai de mon mieux.

Kiki : Voilà qui est bien dit. Allez, accroche à toi à moi, je vais nous téléporter de temple en temple.

Tatsumi : Oui Maître. »

\*****************************/

Le temps que les deux oives de service reprennent connaissance, le Grand Pope fit venir tous les chevaliers d'or, de bronzes, les femmes chevaliers, Scylia et ses collègues :

« Ikki (se jette sur Shun) : Shun, tout va bien, ce maudis animal nageant ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

Shun : Ikki, je suis déçu de l'opinion que tu as d'Aphrodite.

Aphro (en admiration) : Ikki, quelle ligne tu as ! Donne moi ton secret.

Ikki : Va donc faire un tour derrière la grande porte là (Ikki était encore à moitié aplati à cause de son écrasement).

Saori (arrive dans la salle avec une grosse bosse sur la tête) : Mes chers amis…

Shion (se retient de rire) : UUUUH…

Saori : Mes chers chevaliers, j'ai été fort déçue de votre comportement à mon égard…

Seiya (la coupe) : Ouais, vous méritez tous le châtiment du plus grand des chevaliers. Préparez-vous, mes météores sont en charge.

Saori : Seiya, laisse-moi terminer. Je suis la Déesse de la sagesse et je suis prête à vous pardonnez cet affront que vous m'avez causé.

Shion : C'est un honneur toute puissante Déesse.

Saori : J'exige cependant une condition Vus croyez quand même pas que je me suis tapée tous ces kilomètres juste pour une banale bénédiction. Je veux que la fête de demain soit inoubliable pour ma vie d'adolescente. Et je demanderai aux principaux concernés de venir me rejoindre.

Scylia (s'incline) : C'est une grand honneur pour moi que d'être si proche de vous Athéna.

Saori : Voilà une future dame bien élevée. Ca me plait. Et toi Angelo du Cancer, tu peux faire de même.

Angelo : Ave Athéna…

Saori (le stoppe) : Non c'est bon. Ne me confond pas avec l'empereur Bonaparte.

Shina (tout bas) : C'est de César qu'il faisait référence, pas à ce Bonaparte. Quelle Gourde inculte !

Saori : Bref, Scylia, Angelo, demain nous célébrerons votre union. Conformément aux coutumes du Sanctuaire, comme personne ici n'a de famille, j'accompagnerai le marié à l'autel et le Pope accompagnera la mariée.

Angelo (gorge serré) : Gnnneuh…

Milo : Pauvre Angelo, je compatis. Devoir se tenir au bras de la Déesse sur plusieurs mètres.

Aphro : Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Saori : S'en suivront le couple de témoins. Qui sont ?

Scylia : Ma collègue Eléonore

Angelo : Zut, j'ai pas choisi.

Saori : Et bien dépêche-toi de choisir maintenant.

Angelo (regarde l'assemblée) : _Hum, Aphro ne voudra jamais, et je ne vais pas demander à Aldé d'être le témoin du mariage de la femme qu'il aime. Tous les autres gold peuvent faire l'affaire._ Je vais dire Mü.

Shion (approuve) : Très bon choix.

Saori : Après la cérémonie suivra la séance photo, le vin d'honneur, le banquet et la fête. Et comme je suis la plus merveilleuse des Déesse, j'ai bien pensé que plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Shion : Expliquez-vous altesse.

Saori : Demain matin arriveront des convives supplémentaires qui prendront part à cet événement. Mais que des gens que vous connaissez. Je ne vais pas vous dire de qui il s'agit, c'est une surprise. Vous le saurez demain matin.

Angelo (dans sa barbe) : j'ai jamais demandé des invités supplémentaires moi.

Saori : Et sur ce, je vous laisse quartier libre jusqu'à demain quinze heures.

Tous : OUAIS. »

Voyant qu'Aldé ne se décidait pas à empêcher le mariage, il décida d'aller le voir et de tout expliquer à Aphro en même temps. Alors que le poisson et le taureau descendaient les marches, le cancer leur courut après :

« Angelo : Aldé, Aphro, attendez.

Aphro (regard méchant) : Ne nous suis pas maudit crustacé.

Angelo : Aphro…

Aphro : Je ne veux plus te voir, et Aldé non plus. Tu nous a trahi tous les deux.

Angelo : Mais laissez-moi vous…

Aphro : Fiche-nous la paix, et ne compte certainement pas sur nous pour mettre les pieds à ton mariage. »

Le fier Cancer reconnut qu'il avait eu tord d'aller si loin dans la provocation. Il aurait du être clair depuis le début. Là maintenant, il était en train de tout perdre : sa liberté avec ce mariage, et son ami à cause de ses bêtises.

\*************************/

C'est avec une mine dépitée qu'Angelo du Cancer noua la cravate qui allait avec son costume. Jamais de va vie il n'avait été aussi « chic ». Mais bon, non seulement il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements, mais en plus il était sur le point de vivre la pire après-midi de sa vie. Et pour cause, il allait se marier avec une femme, certes belle et adorable, mais qu'il n'aimait pas, en plus de devoir se tenir au bras de la Déesse sur plusieurs mètres et de supporter les railleries de ses collègues. Sans compter qu'Athéna n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'inviter Julian Solo et tous les marinas à la cérémonie, car c'était bien eux les invités surprise :

« Angelo : J'imagine déjà la tronche que fera Kanon quand il verra Sorrente… Ce serait pour nous l'occasion de les caser. »

A ce moment là, le Cancer se rendit compte qu'il n'y aurait plus de « nous ». « Nous », Aphro et Angelo, le duo du Styx comme ils s'étaient surnommés :

« Angelo : Aphro, je ne peux pas le laisser. Il souffre. Surtout que je crois avoir découvert quelque chose. Je crois avoir bien compris qui était cette fameuse Ingrid. Et je suis persuadé que ton bâtard de père ne faisait pas qu te battre. Aphro… Niels… »

Angelo frappa avec rage sur le mur de son temple. Il avait encore et encore essayé de rentrer en contact avec son pair mais celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de lui parler. Que faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait tout annuler à la dernière minute, il le traiterait alors d'irresponsable. Non, il devait assurer les conséquences de ses actes. C'est pourquoi il se rendit à la chapelle.

\*********************/

Et pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du Pope

« Dohko : Allez Shion, un peu d'enthousiasme.

Shion : Dohko, je le sens mal. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Dohko : Allez Shion, tu as une place importante dans la cérémonie. Tout se passera bien, je te le jure.

Shion : Déjà que ma journée a mal commencé.

Dohko : Bah pourquoi ?

Shion : Tu n'étais pas à côté de moi quand je me suis réveillé.

Dohko : Je n'y suis pour rien, mon disciple ne m'a pas lâché de toute la nuit. Il m'a raconté de ces histoires à dormir debout ! Crois-moi que j'aurai préféré te rejoindre.

Shion : Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Bon, allons-y, plus vite ce sera fait, et plus vite on sera tranquille.

Dohko : T'ai-je dit que tu étais magnifique dans cette tenue ?

Shion : C'est la tunique officielle pour les mariages.

Dohko : Mais pourquoi toute rouge ?

Shion (hausse les épaules) : Va savoir. »

Tout le monde était rassemblé devant la chapelle improvisée. Il ne manquait plus que les mariés qui devaient se montrer au dernier moment. Tout le monde choisi une place, certains râlaient déjà :

« Shaka (position de lotus, yeux fermés) : Par Bouddha, tant d'artifices inutiles pour une simple signature de papier.

Krishna (même position) : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi l'ami. Et l'on se demande qu'est-ce qui fait une telle pollution. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, on pourrai faire plus ample connaissance toi et moi.

Shaka : Serai-ce des avances que tu me fais là ? Malheureusement pour toi, je suis déjà pris.

Krishna : Fort dommage, pour une fois que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un à mon goût. Tant pis.

Aiolia (qui les regarde) : Ils sont tellement zen que ça en est effrayant.

Milo : Ne te serre pas si près de Mon Camus, maudit canard.

Hyoga : Toi donc, comment oses-tu pervertir à ce point mon si pur Maître ?

Camus (en sueur) : Je crève de chaud, arrêtez de me coller comme ça

Isaac : Maître, comme je suis content que vous goûtiez enfin aux joies du sexe et de la débauche. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir, Io et moi on déborde toujours d'imagination. Pas vrai chéri ?

Io : Avec toi je suis prêt à tout faire mon Krakounet.

Shun (déçu) : Aphrodite et Aldébaran ne sont pas là ?

Ikki : Tant mieux.

Kasa : Je peux prendre son apparence si tu le souhaites ?

Ikki : TOI.

Shun (le retient) : Ikki, c'est la paix, ne tente rien. Merci pour la proposition Kasa, mais ça ira.

Kiki : Tiens, mais c'est toi la Morue !

Thétis : Toujours aussi morveux microbe.

Kiki : T'as pas de petit copain ?

Thétis : Non, être enchaînée à une homme, quelle horreur, je préfère de loin ma liberté.

Kiki : Ouais, c'est surtout que personne ne veut de ta face de poulpe.

Thétis : espèce de sale petit…

Julian : Sorrente ?

Sorrente : Oui Maître ?

Julian : Pourrais-tu me dire quelle substance j'au pu fumer probablement à forte dose la jour où j'ai demandé Saori en mariage.

Sorrente : Je ne sais pas, mais c'était sans doute une drogue très hallucinogène.

Julian : Pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir ?

Sorrente : Vous ne vous sentez pas bien maître ?

Julian : Moi ça ira. Mais toi je te sens tendu depuis que tu es arrivé. Et tu n'es même pas allé saluer Kanon.

Sorrente : Ca va bien maître. Je vous assure. J'irai voir Kanon après. C'est que là je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

Julian : Si tu commençais par un simple bonjour.

Sorrente : Vous avez raison Maître.

Saga : Kanon ?

Kanon : …

Saga : Kanon, tu vas pas tirer cette tronche tout le long de la cérémonie.

Kanon : Il est à quelques mètres. Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir en supporter d'avantage. Tant qu'il était loin ça allait encore, mais là…

Saga : Ca va aller Kanon. Tu n'as qu'a rester avec Aiolos et moi. Et ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça.

Kanon : Saga, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit…

Shura : Les voilà. »

La musique démarra, et on vit Angelo entrer dans l'église au bras de la Déesse. Si l'un abhorrait un sourire idiot, l'autre avait l'air de se rendre à un enterrement. Certains comme Milo, Aiolia et Ikki ne manquèrent pas de ficher de lui. En temps normal, Kanon se mêlait aussi à ce genre de moquerie, mais là il n'était pas d'humeur.

S'en suivit Scylia au bras de Shion. Tout le monde poussa un « Ouah » d'admiration devant la beauté de la mariée, sauf Dohko qui grogna de jalousie de voir cette femme au bras de son Shion.

Angelo lui-même reconnut que Scylia était vraiment belle et qu'elle méritait vraiment mieux que lui comme époux. Une fois qu'elle fut à coté de lui, il remarqua la bague qu'elle portait à son doigt. La bague qu'il voulait absolument récupérer. Cette bague, c'était l'alliance de sa mère. Le cancer eut soudain une pensée pour sa défunte famille. Que penseraient-ils de lui à ce moment-là ? Sa mère aurai-elle un mouchoir pour éponger ses larmes d'émotion. Ou au contraire seraient-ils tous déçus de son comportement vis-à-vis d'Aphro et Aldé.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout ça, Shion avait déjà commencé son discours. A mille lieux de là, Angelo se rappela que ses parents étaient très croyants et avaient une foi inébranlable. Petit Angelo suivait leur exemple, mais il n'avait plus prié depuis leur mort à tous. Il se mit à faire une prière intérieure :

« Angelo : _Seigneur, vous n'avez pas sauvé ma sœur de la maladie, vous n'avez pas redonné la volonté de vivre à ma mère, vous n'avez pas donnez la force de lutter à mon père. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne vous le demanderai pas deux fois, donnez à Scylia le bonheur qu'elle mérite. Et ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle l'aura._

Shion : Nous allons maintenant passer à la question décisive.

Camus : Milo, réveille-toi bon sang.

Milo (émerge) : Hein !

Hyoga : Tu nous fiche la honte, sale insecte.

Milo : Mais je m'ennuis.

Shion : Hum hum. Angelo, chevalier d'or du Cancer, acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse Scylia, de l'aimer et de la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Angelo : euh…

Voix : Je m'y oppose. »

Tout le monde se retourna à la grosse voix qui venait de résonner. Aldébaran du taureau, correctement vêtu se présentait dans l'entrée de la chapelle et regardait le Cancer. Ce dernier poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et décida de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout :

« Angelo : Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là le gros ?

Aldé : C'est à moi que tu parles ?

Mü : Il a dit Gros ?

Aldé : C'est à moi que tu parles ?

Mü : Erreur fatale.

Aldé : Cest à moi que tu parles ?

Mü : Tous aux abris (ces dernières paroles ne m'appartienne pas, je suppose que vous aurez touts reconnus les dialogues du meilleur des Disney).

Aldé : Prépare-toi Angelo du Cancer. Subis LA CORNE DU TAUREAU. YAAAAAAH.

Angelo (prend la tunique rouge de Shion et l'agite comme un toréador) : Hey, taureau taureau.

Shion : NON ALDE STOP. »

BAM, trop tard, Angelo s'esquiva à la dernière minute et Aldé défonça le Grand Pope pour aller s'écraser près de Saori :

« Seiya : SAORI.

Saori : Attention messieurs, vous avez fahi me décoiffer.

Dohko : SHION.

Shion (avec des spirales dans les yeux) : je te l'avais dit, je suis maudit dès qu'il s'agit de mariage.

Dohko (esprit vengeur) : Aldé, tu vas payer.

Milo (se relève avec enthousiasme, poing levé) : BASTON.

Aiolia (suit le mouvement) : OUAIS.

Marine (autoritaire) : Aiolia, assieds-toi.

Aiolia (suppliant) : Mais ma chérie.

Shaka (toujours position lotus et yeux fermés) : Amis Krishna, cette cérémonie est en train de prendre une drôle de tournure.

Aldé (se relève de toute sa hauteur) : Pour Scylia, je me battrais contre vous tous en même temps s'il le faut.

Shura : Mais il est con, il a aucune chance.

Shina : c'est toi qui es bête. Il n'y a pas plus merveilleux pour une femme que d'entendre ce genre de parole.

Scylia : Aldébaran.

Aldé (s'agenouille devant elle) : Scylia, je veux que tu me le dises sincèrement. Désires-tu vraiment épouser Angelo. L'aimes-tu ? Si c'est le cas, je vous laisserai, et mon amour pour toi n'en sera jamais altéré. Tu es la femme de ma vie Scylia, et je veux que tu sois heureuse.

Aiolia : Marine, je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi tu me fais noter tout ce que dit Aldébaran.

Marine : Pour plus tard. Occupe-toi d'écrire pour le moment._ C'est sûr que mon idiot de fiancé ne dira jamais ça de lui-même._

Scylia (larmes aux yeux) : Aldébaran…

Saori (pleure bruyamment) : OUIN. C'est trop beau.

Thétis : Elle est en train de gâcher toute la scène la cruche là.

Seiya : Ma Saori, tu veux un mouchoir ?

Saori (se mouche avec la chemise de Seiya) : Merci mon fidèle chevalier.

Dohko : Berk, dégueu.

Shion : Je te signale que tu fais pareil avec mes tuniques.

Scylia : Seigneur Aldébaran, depuis que vous m'avez sauvé, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour être digne de cette chance que vous m'avez accordée. Mais aujourd'hui, me donnez-vous l'autorisation d'être égoïste et d'exiger quelque chose ?

Aldé : Que désires-tu, princesse Scylia ?

Marine (à Aiolia) : Souligne le « Princesse ».

Aiolia (écrit) : Oui oui.

Scylia : Vous, dîtes-moi sincèrement que vous ressentez pour moi ?

Aldé : Je t'aime, depuis le début je suis fou de toi. Tu es ma raison de vivre, tu étais la raison de mes combats en tant que chevalier. Je voulais créer un monde où tu pourrais vivre heureuse et en paix.

Scylia : Je n'aurai jamais été heureuse dans un monde où tu n'es pas là.

Aldé : Par la puissance des Dieux, nous sommes ensemble dans ce monde.

Scylia : Alors pourquoi continuer ainsi, à se parler comme si nous étions de parfait inconnus alors que ce lien puissant nous lie l'un à l'autre. Aldébaran du Taureau, devant Athéna et devant tous les Dieux, je te le demande. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Aldé : Oui, et toi Scylia, devant Athéna, devant les Dieux, devant tes collègues et tous les saint d'or, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Scylia : Oui.

Shion : C'était pas mon texte ça ?

Dohko : C'est fini pour toi les mariages Shion. »

Le calme était revenu dans l'assemblée. Scylia et Aldébaran se levèrent, la mariée enleva la bague offerte par Angelo et la jeta à ce dernier resté en retrait :

« Scylia : Tu m'en verras navrée, Angelo du Cancer.

Angelo : Il n'y pas de quoi Scylia. Après réflexion, je remarque que j'ai eu la prétention de croire que je pouvais te rendre heureuse. Mais j'ai eu tord, seul ce grand molosse là peut y arriver.

Aldé : On réglera nos comptes plus tard en ce qui concerne l'insulte. En attenant, je connais quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi, Angelo. Et cette personne attend devant ton temple.

Angelo : Merci l'ami. Prend soin d'elle (s'en va)

Aldé : Compte sur moi.

Mû : Je suis très heureux pour toi Aldé.

Mü : Je suis heureux que tu sois mon témoin Mü. »

Alors qu'Angelo quittait la chapelle, une aura dorée et puissante scintilla. Tout le monde se retourna vers Saori qui avait d'un seul coup pris un air mature. Sa puissance résonnait dans la chapelle. Une puissance divine, pas de doute, c'était Athéna. Tout le monde s'agenouilla, de même qu'Aldébaran et Scylia qui se tenaient la main. Athéna posa ses mains sur une des épaules des mariés et dit :

« Athéna : Par les pouvoir qui me sont confrérés, Moi Athéna, fille de Zeus, je déclare Aldébaran du Taureau, né Carlos le quatre mai mille-neuf-cent soixante-cinq à Sõa Paulo au Brésil, et Scylia, née le dix septembre mille-neuf-cent-soixante-six à Rodorio en Grèce, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. »

Aldébaran embrassa Scylia et toute la troupe applaudit. Shion s'avança vers Athéna et dit :

« Shion : Déesse, vous avez été magnifique.

Saori (tape du pied par terre) : Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça. Elle me pique toujours le beau rôle.

Dohko : Oh, la Saori qu'on connaît est de retour.

Milo : C'est vraiment le couple du siècle.

Hyoga : Et vous alors !

Camus : Ca me rappelle un vieux conte que me racontait ma mère. Mais je ne me souviens plus du titre.

Hyoga : Maître, vos aussi vous pensez des fois à votre maman.

Camus : Pas autant que toi, fifils à maman. Tiens mais où sont Isaac et Io, ils étaient à coté de toi ?

Hyoga : Je sais pas, mais pendant la cohue, Isaac a dit un truc du genre « On a jamais fait ça dans une chapelle avec plein de monde ».

Milo : HAHA, il me plait ton autre disciple.

Saori : Bon, allez, on va pas restez ici toute la journée. Que les mariés et témoins viennent signer les papiers, puis tout le monde au vin d'honneur. Sans oublier la séance photo. »

\*************************/

Revenons-en à Angelo qui avait dévalé les marches du sanctuaire pour revenir à son temple. Aphro l'attendait effectivement, bras croisé contre une des colonnes. Il attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour dire :

« Aphro : Tu m'invites à boire un café pour te faire pardonner ?

Angelo : Entre. »

Alors qu'ils étaient de grands amis, qu'Aphro était d'un naturel bavard, là le temple resta calme jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo revienne avec deux cafés et s'installe devant la table basse du salon :

« Angelo : Je suppose que tu attends des excuses.

Aphro : J'attends surtout un rapport de la situation.

Angelo : À l'heure qu'il est, Aldé et Scylia se sont avoués leur amour commun et doivent être mariés.

Aphro : C'est bien, je suis heureux pour eux.

Angelo : C'est ce que tu voulais, alors pourquoi contins-tu à faire cette tête ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

Aphro : …

Angelo : Attends, bouge pas. »

Angelo partit dans sa chambre et revint avec un paquet cadeau qu'il tendit à Aphro :

« Aphro : Tu crois te racheter en m'offrant des cadeaux ?

Angelo : Ouvre. »

Aphro ouvrit le paquet mal emballé et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. Un conte, mais pas n'importe lequel :

« Aphro : La belle et la bête.

Angelo : Tu as gagné ce livre autrefois, puisque tu as réussi à voler l'ardoise dans la salle de classe. J'ai décidé de tenir mes engagements jusqu'au bout, et il en va de même pour notre mission. Aphro, je ne peux pas faire ça sans toi, nous sommes une équipe, nous sommes le duo du Styx. »

Aphro regarda Angelo droit dans les yeux et y vu son air sincère et sérieux. L'air le plus sérieux qu'il est jamais vuchez le Cancer. N'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire :

« Angelo : Hein ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Aphro (entre deux rires) : Excellent, dommage qu'Aldé ne voit pas ça.

Angelo : Aphro bordel, ta vas arrêter.

Aphro : Angelo, tu as cru nous avoir berné avec ton mariage, mais c'est toi qui t'es fait berné.

Angelo : Explique-toi.

Aphro : Angelo, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé aller voir Scylia si je n'avais pas confiance en toi. Depuis le début je savais que tu n'avais pas l'intention de l'épouser, mais que tu voulais créer une belle ambiance pour Aldé. Et ton plan a réussi, mes félicitations, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu y assister.

Angelo : Ce n'était pas vraiment ça à la base. Mais attends, tu me fais la gueule depuis trois jours, en fait c'était… de la comédie. ?

Aphro : Absolument.

Angelo : Mais mais mais, je me suis fait un sang d'encre moi. J'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais éternellement. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours, rongé par l'angoisse de…

Aphro : Et bien fini ta phrase.

Angelo (baisse la tête) : de te perdre à jamais. Je ne l'aurai jamais supporté. Car tu m'es cher Niels. »

Emue par la sincérité de ces paroles, Aphro se leva et se dirigea vers Angelo. Là il approcha son visage du sien et posa un baiser… sur son front. Le Cancer en resta figé, il avait eu tellement peur ces derniers jours, toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé retombait d'un seul coup. La proximité qu'il entretenait avec Aphro lui avait manquait et son corps le faisait sentir. De plus, ce geste affectueux, un baiser sur le front, il n'en avait plus eu depuis que sa mère mourante l'embrassait pour la dernière fois en lui disant « soit fort mon fils ». Angelo retint ses larmes de toutes ses forces, maudits sentiments humains. Il sera l'alliance de sa mère dans son poing, et se promit de la remettre vite à sa place, soit à coté de l'alliance de son père, dans la petite peluche de Karina.

Aphro se recula et retourna s'asseoir.

« Aphro : Bon, tout ceci dit, il serai fort dommage de ne pas prendre part à la fête. Surtout que j'ai entendu dire que Julian et les marinas étaient présents.

Angelo (sourire malicieux) : Tu penses la même chose que moi.

Aphro : Il est temps d'entrer dans la phase finale de notre mission, qui est de caser Sorrente avec Kanon.

Angelo : Tu as une idée ?

Aphro : Non, mais on a un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

Angelo : Au fait, il y a quand même une chose que je me demande. Si Aldé et toi saviez depuis le début que je ne voulais pas vraiment épouser Scylia, pourquoi avoir fait souffrir cette pauvre fille qui était persuadée qu'elle allait épouser un autre homme que celui qu'elle aime ?

Aphro : Ah ça, c'est Aldé qui a demandé à intervenir une fois la cérémonie débutée.

Angelo (boit son café) : Et pourquoi donc ?

Aphro : Parce qu'il ne voulais pas que Saori l'accompagne à l'autel.

Angelo (recrache son café) : QUOI ?

Aphro : On va dire que c'est ta punition pour avoir choisi d'un plan sans m'en demander avant mon avis.

Angelo : Vous deux… Espèce de… Ca vous a pas suffit de me faire languir pendant trois jours.

Aphro : Bah, ce que tu peux être émotif.

Angelo (bougonne) : Même pas vrai.

Aphro : Bon, je vais à mon temple pour me changer, et je te propose d'aller au vin d'honneur. J'ai bien envie d'amuse-gueule, et j'ai hâte de voir la belle robe de Scylia. A plus tard, on se retrouve devant mon temple, et ne me fait pas attendre.

Angelo : Maudit soit-il tous les deux, j'y ai vraiment cru à cette histoire de « Je ne veux plus te voir ». Pff, enfin, je suis bien content que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Ca me fait d'ailleurs penser que je n'ai pas interrogé Aphrodite sur ma découverte le concernant. Hum, il a l'air tellement joyeux, je ne vais pas l'embêter avec ça pour le moment. On a d'autres choses à penser pour notre mission. Et cette fois, on risque d'être limitée dans le temps. »

C'est sur cette pensée qu'Angelo du Cancer commença son ascension vers la temple des poissons.

\******************/

Ouf fini, je n'en voyais jamais le bout de ce chapitre, je reconnais que je me suis bien lachée. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'avez as trouvé trop long.

Donc plus qu'un seul couple, et je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fans du Kanon x Rhadamanthe, mais ça ne sera pas pour cette fois.

J'attends vos cm et toutes vos critiques, mêmes mauvaises, sont les bienvenues.

.


	11. Le chant de la sirène

**Chapitre 11 :** Le chant de la sirène

\***********/

Angelo railla pour au moins la dixième fois. Et pour cause, de peur de devoir faire attendre Aphro, il s'était empressé de monter au dernier temple. Mais à présent, il devait attendre que le coquet chevalier choisisse sa tenue. Si au début, l'italien avait trouvé amusant de donner son avis, il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience lorsque Aphrodite se présenta pour la énième fois devant lui :

« Aphro : Et ça, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait ressortir mon ventre ?

Angelo : Aphro, tu n'as pas de ventre. Tu es parfait.

Aphro : Tu le dis d'une manière pas très convaincante.

Angelo : Aphro, tout te va en général. Et si tous ces vêtements sortent de ta garde-robe, ça veut forcément dire qu'ils te vont bien.

Aphro : Hum, tu as raison, je vais rester sur ça alors.

Angelo : Ouf.

Aphro : Allez, on y va, j'ai hâte d'aller féliciter les mariés. »

Ils montèrent donc au dernier temple, vers les jardins où se déroulaient encore le vin d'honneur. Cela dit, la scène qui se déroulait devant eux était des plus étonnante : Mü était en grande conversation avec son amant Shaka, ainsi que Krishna qui décidemment ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle. Le bélier semblait perturbé, Angelo se promit d'aller voir ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête d'Atlante.

Camus, quand à lui, était en train d'enguirlander son disciple Isaac et son amant Io. Non mais ils n'avaient pas idée de faire ça dans une chapelle ! Hyoga se fichait d'Isaac et Milo boudait parce que l'idée lui aurait bien plu, mais apparemment elle ne plaisait pas à son Camus.

Marine et Shina discutaient mariage, attendant avec impatience que la mariée se décide à lancer la bouquet. Dans leur coin, Aiolia et Shura, autrefois pire ennemis, se soutenaient mutuellement. Que c'est dur d'être hétéro dans ce sanctuaire.

Kiki était allongé dans l'herbe et se faisait servir comme un roi par Tatsumi. Il est malin ce garnement, pensa Angelo.

Shion et Dohko s'était éclipsé, soit disant pour que le Pope se repose après le terrible coup de toréador d'Aldé. Cela dit, ça faisait un moment qu'il était parti maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer ?

Seiya était en train de se bastonner avec Baian, ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas digéré sa défaite face au pégase pendant la bataille de Poséidon.

Shun voulait essayer de goûter de l'alcool, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence étouffante d'Ikki. Comment faire ? Aphro se promit de lui venir en aide.

Saga, Kanon et Aiolos était dans un coin, à l'opposé même de l'endroit où se trouvaient Julian et Sorrente. Ces derniers appréciaient le paysage, tandis que les amants gémeaux et sagittaire faisaient leur possible pour détendre Kanon. Peine perdue, l'ex-marina était dans tous ses états, ce qui peinait son frère, et Aiolos par la même occasion puisqu'il se faisait du soucis pour son amant. Quelle ambiance pesante ! Angelo comprit qu'Aphro avait encore raison, Kanon aimait sincèrement cette sirène.

Saori était en compagnie de Kasa qui avait pris l'apparence d'un super beau gosse, et elle prenait encore des poses ridicules pour des photos. Normalement, c'est les mariés que l'on souhaitait voir sur ce genre d'album mais bon. Les mariés en question étaient dans un coin en train de gazouiller. Aphro alla les voir pour les féliciter, quand à Angelo, il décida de remettre leur mission de coté pour le moment, il y a avait quelques petites choses à régler avant ça.

Et pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre du Pope :

« Dohko (allongé sur Shion et essoufflé) : Shion, c'était merveilleux.

Shion : J'approuve, mais quand même, on ne devrait pas rejoindre les autres.

Dohko : Laisse-moi rester encore un peu comme ça. Et pour être franc, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revoir Athéna.

Shion : Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette gamine capricieuse soit notre Déesse. Ca n'a pas du être facile de mener à bien des guerre avec elle.

Dohko : M'en parle pas, elle a même eu la divine intelligence de se rendre dans le pays glacial d'Asgard en décolleté sans manche.

Shion : Probablement parce qu'elle a été élevé dans le luxe. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Sascha (Cf Saint Seiya, the lost Canvas).

Dohko : Tout aurait été différent si tu n'avais pas été tu…

Shion (caresse la joue de Dohko) : Ne t'en fait pas, je sais que tu en as beaucoup souffert toi aussi, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de t'être occupé de Mü.

Dohko : Vas-tu un jour te décider à lui avouer le lien qui vous unit.

Shion : J'ai peur de rompre son fragile équilibre. Il vient juste d'entamer sa relation avec Shaka, je souhaite attendre encore un peu.

Dohko : Je suis quand même un peu déçu, toi qui soit disant m'aimait depuis si longtemps, tu m'as quand même fait ça dans le dos.

Shion (avec une veine sur la tempe) : C'était un accident, tu le sais très bien.

Dohko (embrasse Shion) : Je le sais, je dis ça pour t'embéter. Et puis, moi j'aime beaucoup Mü, alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Bon, si on y allait maintenant.

Shion : Finalement, je n'ai plus envie.

Dohko : A cause D'athéna.

Shion : Comme s'il n'y avait que ça. T'as pas vu cette ambiance de cinglés.

Dohko : Ah c'est sur qu'entre une Athéna foldingue, un Ikki ultra-protecteur…

Shion : Un Shun voulant son indépendance, Un Seiya arriéré, un Hyoga collant…

Dohko : Un Shiryu rêveur, un Tatsumi esclave, un Julian shooté…

Shion : Shooté ?

Dohko : J'ai entendu un truc du genre qu'il avait demander la main à Saori.

Shion : Ah effectivement, lui et l'homme-poisson qui ne le quitte pas des yeux, tout ça ça nous fait un Kanon déprimé.

Dohko : Tu avais raison, une ambiance de m….. Je connais une activité bien plus intéressante pour finir la journée.

Shion (jette les draps sur Dohko) : C'est pas que je veux pas mais je pense avoir déjà épuisé mes ressources pour aujourd'hui. Et je tiens à rester la maximum en forme pour pourvoir supporter la présence d'Athéna.

Dabs les jardin du Sanctuaire, le Bélier étant en grande conversation avec son amant :

« Mü : Shaka, je n'arrive pas à être tranquille.

Shaka : Allons Mü, ton maître est quelqu'un de très sage, je le sens dans son cosmos. Quand bien même il aurai pu être turbulent lors de son enfance, toute les personne l'ayant vu à ce moment là sont mort depuis bien longtemps.

Mü : Mais il reste un témoin en la personne de Dohko.

Krishna : Moi je propose d'effacer les preuves, soit d'éliminer Dohko.

Shaka : Ce mode de gestion n'est pas utilisé ici au sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Mü : Ce n'est plus une question de preuve, maintenant que je suis au courant, je ne pourrai jamais être tranquille tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il a pu faire.

Krishna : Je propose alors une brève perte de mémoire sur Mü.

Shaka : Ce genre de technique n'est pas utilisé ici au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Krishna : Mais il est perrave cet endroit, on a le droit de rien faire.

Angelo (qui arrive) : Un problème cher amis.

Shaka : Je ne me souviens pas avoir passé un quelconque contrat d'amitié avec toi, Angelo du Cancer.

Angelo : Toi la blonde, on t'a pas sonné ?

Krishna : Ce n'était pas toi qui devais te marier ?

Angelo : A la base, mais il y a eu du changement et c'est très bien comme ça. Dit-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse tant le petit agneau.

Shaka (avec une veine sur le tempe) : Je ne te permet pas.

Krishna : Ne te laisse pas aller à la colère cher ami.

Mü : Et bien je suis pas mal retournée par une confidence qu'a fait Dohko à propos de mon maître.

Shaka : Mû, tu ne va quand même pas lui dire à LUI.

Angelo : Ca te pose un problème, avoue que tu es simplement jaloux.

Mü : Shaka, N'oublie ce qu'Angelo a fait pour nous. Même s'il fait rustre, c'est quand même quelqu'un de confiance.

Shaka (soupire) : Bon, je fais confiance à ton instinct Mü. Mais je reste sur mes gardes en ce qui concerne ce type.

Angelo : La confiance règne !

Mü : Merci Shaka. Alors voilà Angelo, Pendant qu'on faisait le ménage, Dohko m'a dit que mon Maître était quelqu'un de très turbulent quand il était enfant. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un enfant qui voulait jouer mais… J'ai du mal à me l'imaginer, je l'ai toujours vu si sage.

Angelo : Toujours vu si vieux tu veux dire. Mais tout le monde a eu une enfance Mü.

Mü : Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été turbulent moi.

Angelo : D'accord d'accord. Si ça te perturbe à ce point, pourquoi ne pas le demander directement à Shion.

Mü : Je suis sûr qu'il ne me dira pas toute la vérité. Et s'il apprend que Dohko a lâché un morceau pareil, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il y est de discorde entre eux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire la morale, mais je veux juste savoir l'enfant qu'il a été.

Angelo : Je comprends, curiosité et espionnage, ça me plaît. J'ai une solution pour toi.

Mü : C'est vrai ?

Angelo : Les archives du Sanctuaire. J'y suis allé récemment pour y jeter un œil dans la dossier de quelqu'un. Il y a des éléments décrits très intéressants sur les chevaliers depuis leur arrivée au sanctuaire. Tu pourrais aller y jeter un œil.

Mü : HEIN ! Mais c'est confidentiel voyons !

Angelo (hausse les épaules) : Alors oublie ça si tu n'as pas envie d'enfreindre un petit règlement.

Mü : Mais…

Shaka : Je vais venir avec toi Mü. Je sens que c'est très important pour toi, alors je vais t'accompagner.

Mü : Shaka…

Angelo : Profitez justement de l'animation du jour pour vous éclipser. Tu n'auras pas de mal à les trouver, les dossiers sont bien rangés.

Mü : Merci Angelo, je pense que je vais y aller.

Krishna : Je vous couvre chers amis.

Mü : Merci Krishna. (Prend la main de Shaka) Allons-y pendant que mon Maître n'est pas encore revenu.

Angelo : Et soyez sage ! HAHA.

Krishna : Qu'entend-tu par là chevalier du Cancer ?

Angelo : Si tu veux le savoir, t'as qu'à les suivre discrètement. Ils n'en ont pas l'air comme ça, mais ils sont chauds. Allez salut. (S'en va)

Krishna : Ils ont chaud ? Alors pourquoi ils ne s'habillent pas plus léger ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a voulu dire. Le mieux, c'est que je les suive effectivement. »

Pendant que la Cancer discutait avec les trois moines, Aphro s'en alla voir Ikki qui ne lâchait pas Shun. A peine le poisson s'approcha d'eux que le Phénix s'accrocha aux épaules d'Andromède dans un geste protecteur :

« Aphro : Mais rassure-toi Ikki, je ne vais pas le manger. Même si c'est vrai qu'il est à croquer.

Ikki : Attention à ce que tu dis Morue. Ne viens pas troubler les oreilles d'enfant de mon petit frère.

Shun : Ikki, je ne suis plus un enfant.

Aphro : Il a raison, c'est un homme, il peut se débrouiller. Par contre, je vois une autre personne qui aurait bien besoin de ta protection Ikki.

Ikki : De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Aphro : Ne connais-tu pas cette jolie blondinette là-bas, près des rosiers. »

Ikki tourna son regard vers les rosiers et la personne qu'il vit le figea sur place, bouche ouverte. Aphrodite trouve ça très impoli et écœurant et de voir la bave de phénix couler, mais il s'abstient de commentaire. Le poisson jeta un œil vers Angelo qui essayait de remonter le moral à un Milo boudeur. Les trois moines n'étaient plus là, où avait-il pu les envoyer ? Il ne manquerait pas de lui poser la question.

Aphro reporta à nouveau son attention sur les deux frères. Shun ne comprenait plus rien, qui était cette mignonne adolescente blonde en robe blanche et rouge et qui avait en plus le même visage que lui :

« Shun : Ikki ?

Ikki : Esmeralda ! Que fait-elle ici ?

Aphro : Une amie à toi Ikki ? Qu'attends-tu pour aller la voir ?

Ikki : Tu as raison. Viens Shun.

Shun : Ah non ! Moi je ne la connais pas. C'est ton amie, et tu ne l'as pas vu depuis un moment. Vous avez sans doute plein de choses à vous dire.

Ikki : Mais…

Aphro : Rassure-toi Ikki, je veille sur Shun.

Ikki : Ca me rassure pas du tout.

Shun (yeux brillants suppliants) : Ikki, j'ai confiance en Aphrodite moi. Il ne va rien m'arriver, et si je sens que ça ne va pas, je t'appelle télépathiquement.

Ikki (ne résiste pas à ce regard) : Bon… D'accord. Reste quand même sur tes gardes. Et Toi (désigne Aphro), fais bien attention à lui.

Aphro : Compte sur moi. Dépêche-toi, elle s'en va.

Ikki (pars en courant) : Esméralda, attends-moi.

Shun (regarde son frère et la fille s'éloigner) : Aphrodite, cette fille, elle est bizarre. Je veux dire, elle n'a pas du tout une démarche féminine.

Aphro : Hum hum, oui c'est normal.

Shun : Ne me dis pas que…

Aphro : Tu avais une autre solution pour te débarrasser de ton frère ?

Shun : Non mais…

Aphro : Alors tout va bien. Allez, profite du fait que ton frère ne soit pas là pour t'offrir une belle tournée. Tu es jeune mais ton corps est celui d'un homme.

Shun : Merci Aphro, Hyoga m'a dit qu'il adorait la vodka. »

Maintenant qu'ils avaient réglé leurs petites affaires, le duo du Styx décidèrent d'en venir à leur principale mission, en outre caser Kanon et Sorrente. Le mieux était encore qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, mais comment décoller l'autre flûtiste du Julian, et comment faire bouger les fesses de Kanon qui déprimait de minute en minute.

Le vin d'honneur touchait à sa fin, Shion et Dohko revenait à pas lent, et les mariés se levèrent de leur petit coin pour parler :

« Aldé : Bien, merci à tous d'être là. J'espère que vous vous régalez bien. Mais le temps passe et je vous invite tous à prendre part au banquet. Mais avant cela…

Scylia : Je vais, pour vous mesdames, lancer le bouquet. Nous saurons alors qui sera la prochaine à se marier.

Marine, Shina, Saori : IL EST POUR MOI.

Shura (s'accroche à Aiolia) : Aiolia…

Aiolia (s'accroche aussi à Shura) : Shura, mon pote, pourquoi est-ce si dur d'être hétéro ?

Aiolos (se fout de la gueule de son frère) : HAHAHAHA, alors mon frère, ça fait trembler tes puces le mariage.

Angelo (pose sa main sur l'épaule de Shura) : Shura mon pote, tu en es à un tournant décisif de ta vie.

Aphro (tape la tête d'Angelo) : C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu étais sur le point de prononcer tes vœux pas plus tard que cet après-midi. »

Scylia ferma les yeux, se retourna et lança le bouquet. De suite, les femmes se jetèrent dessus, autant la Déesse, les femmes chevaliers que les collègues de Scylia. Shina et Marine ne cessaient de se faire des coups bas, Saori trébucha au premier pas, pas facile de courir avec des talons. Au final, le bouquet tomba dans les bras d'Eléonore, la collègue, amie et témoin de Scylia. Cette dernière était bien la seule à ne pas chercher à attraper le bouquet. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, pas de fiancé et ne pensait pas se marier prochainement :

« Scylia (toute contente) : Félicitation Eléonore.

Eléonore : Mais mais… Avec qui je vais me marier ?

Marine : Je te présenterai quelqu'un de beau et gentil si tu me donnes ce bouquet.

Shina : Ne l'écoute pas Eléonore, je te propose d'échanger le bouquet contre un séjour en centre de beauté. Tu reviendras tellement belle que tu te marieras dans le mois qui suit. Tu es déjà bien mignonne, il ne manque pas grand-chose.

Aldé : Allons mesdames, C'est Eléonore qui a eu le bouquet et l'on ne peut pas l'échanger.

Aiolia (larmes aux yeux) : Je suis sauvée.

Shura (mains en prière) : Par Athéna, merci.

Saori : Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Kanon : Saga, pourquoi tout ce monde a le droit d'être si heureux.

Saga : Kanon…

Kanon : Je devrais peut-être épouser cette Eléonore. Elle est plutôt belle, et ça me ferai peut-être oublier mon chagrin.

Angelo (qui arrive avec Aphro) : Et après quoi, tu vas ruminer ton amour perdu toute ta vie, et tu vas rendre cette pauvre fille malheureuse.

Saga : C'est toi qui ça alors tu étais sur le point d'épouser Scylia que tu n'aimes pas, et qui ne t'aime pas.

Angelo : Rah, mais vous allez me saouler longtemps avec ça.

Aphro : Angelo a raison Kanon. C'est trop facile de te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre sous prétexte que ton VRAI amour est impossible.

Kanon : Comment vous êtes au courant vous ?

Angelo : Ca saute aux yeux !

Aphro : Ne rate pas cette occasion Kanon. Nous sommes prêt à t'aider, mais il faut que tu te bouges. Tu es si sexy en temps normal. N'importe quel homme ou femme tomberait rien qu'à te voir.

Angelo (veine sur la temps) : Euh ouais, c'est pas bientôt fini le plan drague.

Aphro : Grrr, Angelo, viens par là, j'ai à te parler.

Saga : Aphro ?

Aphro (tire Angelo par l'oreille) : Allez au repas, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Toi tu viens.

Angelo (se fait entraîner): Mais lâche-moi, tu fais mal. »

Saga regarda le duo du Styx s'éloigner et si dit que quelque chose était aussi en train de se passer entre eux. Cependant, ils se préoccupait plus des autres que d'eux-mêmes. Ils l'avaient aidés à lui, et ils étaient prêts à aider Kanon. C'était pas croyable, eux, les pires ignominies du Sanctuaire. Des assassins sans cœur… ils avaient bien changé, et c'était tous les autres qui semblaient pitoyable maintenant. Saga se promit de leur venir en aide aussi.

Le premier gémeau tendit la main à son frère et le guida vers la salle de banquet. Seiya portait sur son dos Saori qui pestait. Effectivement, la divinité s'est tordue la cheville en tombant et ne pourrait sans doute pas danser de la soirée. Shion demandait à tout le monde où se trouvaient son disciple et Shaka. Personne ne semblait savoir. Marine et Shina boudaient, tandis que Shura et Aiolia étaient tout content, ils avaient échappé à quelque chose de terrible. Shun titubait et ne se sentait pas très bien. Il semblait avoir un peu trop bu, comment Ikki avait pu laisser passer ça. Et d'ailleurs, où se trouvait Ikki ?

Sorrente, lui, ne se décollait décidément pas de Julian. Les deux semblaient d'ailleurs avoir une conversation passionnante et une complicité enviante, ce qui déprima encore plus Kanon. Saga soupira, il aiderait son frère. Kanon était son jumeau, sa moitié, quand il n'allait pas bien, Saga le ressentait aussi.

Et pendant ce temps, allons voir comment s'en sortent Shaka et Mü. Le jeune couple bouddhiste avait réussi à accéder à la salle des archives. Le bélier se sentait mal à l'aise de frauder ainsi le règlement, mais il avait vraiment besoin de savoir quel enfant était son vénéré maître. Shaka, lui, le soutenait, tandis que Krishna montait la garde à l'entrée :

« Mü : Tu trouves Shaka ?

Shaka : Il y a pas mal de chevalier dont le nom commence par un S. Tiens, comme c'est marrant, il a déjà existé un chevalier de la vierge du nom de Shaka.

Mü : Si tu regardes les dates, tu constateras que c'est ton dossier.

Shaka : Par Bouddha, on a aussi écrit des choses sur ma divine personne. Il faut que je vérifie ça.

Mü : Shaka, on a pas le temps pour ça.

Shaka : Je ne m'en irai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas lu qu'ils ont écrit à mon sujet. Je te signale que ces dossiers traversent des siècles de chevalerie, et si quelqu'un tombait un jour dessus, je veux m'assurer qu'il aura une bonne opinion du puissant chevalier que je suis.

Mü : Shaka, c'est mon maître lui-même qui a rempli ces dossiers, et il est bien trop honnête, franc et droit pour écrire quelconque mensonge, et ce n'est pas non plus son style de rabaisser un chevalier.

Shaka : Aurais-tu oublié la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venu en ce lieu ? Ton maître n'a pas toujours été celui que tu crois. Continue à chercher son dossier, moi je vais éplucher le mien.

Mû (continue de chercher) : Bon, voyons voir. Ah Shion du Bélier, c'est ça. »

Mü prit le dossier et s'installa par terre à coté de Shaka qui lisait le sien. Ne faisant pas vraiment attention à son amant, il ouvrit le dossier, non sans une certaine appréhension. :

« Mü (tout bas) : Alors voyons voir, Nom Shion, âge d'arrivée au sanctuaire, six ans… Oh comme il devait être mignon. Enfin bref, sexe masculin, situation familiale, orphelin de père et de mère, pas de fratrie, origine atlante, ça ne m'avance pas tout ça. Ah état physique et psychologique. Amené au sanctuaire par le grand maître de Jamir, se moque du pope et fait des grimaces à toutes les personnes qu'il croise, malgré les réprimandes de celui qui l'accompagne. Court se cacher, dix gardiens sont nécessaire pour le rattraper. Examen physique impossible tellement il gesticule et ne se laisse pas faire, mais ne semble pas avoir de maladie et blessures particulières. Encore plus turbulent au départ de son maître, il est cloisonné dans une chambre où il chante à tue-tête et parle sans arrêt, rendant fous tous ceux qui le surveillent. A quinze jours, enfant Shion très joueur et rieur. Aime les farces et impressionner les autres avec de la télékinésie. N'hésite pas à se servir de ses pourvoir pour soulever les jupes des servantes Quand on lui demande ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il recherche dans la vie, il repond qu'il veut s'amuser toute sa vie. A trois mois, tentative de socialisation avec les autres aspirants chevalier réussi. Enfant très populaire, notamment parce qu'il fait rire et parce qu'il impressionne avec ses pouvoirs. Seul le sage enfant Dohko n'est pas proche de lui… »

Mü stoppa sa lecture et vérifia s'il ne s'était pas trompé de dossier. Mais non, il avait bien entre les mains le dossier de Shion du Bélier. Turbulent comme jamais, contrairement à aujourd'hui, et Dohko qui autrefois était sage ne l'était plus du tout. Comme quoi on change dans une vie. En lisant le suite, il était spécifié que son maître serai renvoyé de là où il venait, car malgré sa force évidente, ses motivations et convictions était trop fausses pour faire de lui un chevalier, et tout le monde même le pope, avait peur qu'un jour il retourne sa force contre le sanctuaire.

Mü : Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant, comment on peut demander de telles choses à un gamin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ensuite. A un an, enfant Shion beaucoup plus calme depuis qu'il fréquente le petit chinois Dohko. Unique personne qui calme l'enfant Shion, grande amitié et complicité entre les deux enfants. Probablement parce que l'enfant Dohko est le seul à l'avoir vu et reconnu comme un vrai enfant joueur et non un futur chevalier imparfait. A deux ans, enfant Shion bien adapté au Sanctuaire, alterne calme et turbulence, toujours aussi farceur, et toujours couvert par enfant Dohko. Toujours en compagnie de l'enfant Dohko. Au départ à l'entraînement, enfant Shion en pleurs, ne veut pas quitter enfant Dohko. Départ repoussé après grande discussion entre les deux enfants… C'est tout, et bien, si je m'attendais à ça. C'est fou quand même, c'est Dohko qui a su calmer mon maître, à croire que quelque chose les unissait tous les deux depuis leur rencontre. Quand je pense que mon maître est devenu si sage et que c'est Dohko le grand gamin maintenant. C'est à peine croyable. Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien, je m'étais fait du mauvais sang pour rien. Mon Maître n'était ni plus i moins qu'un enfant qui voulait jouer. Shaka, tu as terminé ta lecture ? On devrait rejoindre les autres, tu ne crois pas ?

Shaka (figé devant son dossier) : …

Mü : Shaka ?

Shaka : C'est pas possible, j'ai du me tromper de dossier.

Mü : Pourtant, « Dossier de Shaka de la Vierge, né le dix-neuf septembre mille neuf cent soixante-six », c'est bien toi ça ?

Shaka : J'ai peut-être un homonyme.

Mü : Né le même jour et au même endroit que toi. Non Shaka, c'est bien ton dossier. Pourquoi tu n'y crois pas ?

Shaka : Non mais regarde-moi ça. Enfant peureux, n'arrête pas de pleurer, aime être cajolé. C'est pas moi ça !

Mü : Ben, pour être franc Shaka, aux souvenirs de quand on était encore enfants, je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas un seul jour où tu n'as pas pleuré. Même sur la photo de groupe qu'on a fait tu pleurais.

Shaka : J'étais pleurnichard à ce point ? Après tout ce qu'on m'avais fait endurer dans mon village natal ? Mais encore, s'il n'y avais que ça dans ce dossier ? Regarde-là, à six mois après arrivé au sanctuaire, regarde sous toutes les jupes des servantes.

Mü : Tu préférais les femmes à l'époque ?

Shaka : Je n'ai jamais regardé sous les jupes des servantes. C'est juste que je faisais tomber mon jouet à leur pied.

Mü : Ton jouet ?

Shaka : Une espèce de babiole que m'avait offert mon maître pour soit disant arrêter de pleurer pendant le voyage de l'Inde jusqu'en Grèce.

Mü : Ah oui je m'en souviens, le Bouddha en peluche ? Tu l'avais tout le temps avec toi, impossible de te le prendre.

Shaka : Et ça, à un an après arrivé au sanctuaire, suce encore son pouce.

Mü : c'est pour ça que t'as les dents en avant !

Shaka : C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Il faudra que je m'explique avec Shion.

Mü : Shaka, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un vulgaire dossier. Tous ces détails n'ont pas empêché d'être le puissant chevalier que tu es.

Shaka : Oui mais, je suis inquiet. Il est très facile pour un gold de venir dans ce lieu d'archive soit disant confidentiel. On y est entré facilement, et Angelo y est allé avant nous. En outre, n'importe qui pourrait tomber sur ces notes, et là c'en est fini de ma réputation.

Mü : Shaka, tous les chevalier d'or actuels t'ont connu enfant, et tous doivent plus ou moins se souvenirs de l'enfant que tu étais. Et depuis personne n'a fait la moindre allusion à ça.

Shaka : Heureusement, sinon je le prive de ses cinq sens, et je l'envoie faire un petit séjour dans un des six enfers.

Mü : Allez, pose ce dossier, et rejoignons les autres.

Shaka (pose son dossier) : Mais quand même, je peux pas croire que j'étais comme ça. Et toi, pour ton maître, tu as eu la réponse à ta question ?

Mü : Oui, je me rends compte que finalement je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui. Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé de sa longue existence. Un jour peut-être, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cahe des choses.

Shaka (prend la main de Mü) : Mü, nous sommes seul en ce lieu, et tout le monde s'amuse. Tu es si tentant dans cette tenue

Mü (malicieux) : Shaka, je ne te savais pas si entreprenant.

Shaka : C'est à cause de ces maudites hormones, et de toi »

Sur ce, Shaka embrassa Mü et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Et pendant ce temps, Krishna attendait toujours dehors :

« Krishna : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

Ikki courait comme un fou après la belle jeune fille à la chevelure blonde et à la robe blanche et rouge. Par Athéna, Esmeralda était revenu à la vie elle-aussi. Elle devait être fâchée qu'il ne soit pas allé la voir. Mais il ne savait pas lui. Mais dis donc, il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle courait si vite. Quoique une femme en mode hystérique pouvait courir très vite. De quoi dégoûter encore plus le phénix de ces créatures étranges, et contre lesquelles il se devait de protéger son petit frère adoré.

Tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, Ikki ne se rendit pas compte qu'Esmeralda s'était arrêtée de courir. Il n'eut pas le temps de se stopper et fonça directement dans la délicate jeune fille :

« Esmeralda : $£&ù de %$£¤&, tu peux pas regarder où tu mets les pied poulet roti.

Ikki (surpris) : Esmeralda, je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu es été aussi vulgaire. C'est le coté méchant de ton papa qui est présent dans tes gènes qui est en train de ressortir ? Ou alors tu es en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Esmeralda : Ouais… Euh je veux dire oui, je suis censée être délicate ?

Ikki : Pourquoi une telle question ?

Kasa (car c'était bien lui en fait) : _Zut, je ne sais pas comment se comporte une femme moi. Ce maudit poisson, il a intérêt à bien tenir sa promesse pour le sale boulot qu'il m'a donné._

Ikki : Esméralda, je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu à la vie. Vraiment, je suis content, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose que je voudrai te dire.

Kasa (méfiant) : Ah oui !

Ikki (l'attrape par les épaules) : Esméralda, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, mais vois-tu, je… Je préfère les garçons.

Kasa : Hein !

Ikki : Alors, si nous pourrions rester amis.

Kasa : Ah, ce n'était que ça ! J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que tu allais me dire que tu es amoureux de moi.

Ikki : Je t'aime comme une sœur Esméralda. Enfin, comme une demi-sœur, parce que mon amour fraternel est dédié entièrement et uniquement à Shun. D'ailleurs, il faut vite que je le rejoigne.

Kasa : _Mince, il faut que je gagne encore du temps_. Hoho, ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça mon petit glouglou. Tu viens de remballer une fille, alors que j'ai fait un long voyage pour venir te voir. Tu pourrais au moins passer un peu de temps avec moi, en simple amitié bien sûr.

Ikki : Hum, mais je ne suis pas tranquille. J'ai laissé mon frère en compagnie de ce maudit poisson. J'ai une idée, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi Esméralda. On fait une fête pour célébrer un mariage, et je ne pense pas que ça posera soucis si tu te joins à nous.

Kasa : Mais je ne suis pas sûr que…

Ikki (tire Kasa) : Mais si. Allez viens.

Kasa : _Mais dans quelle galère je me suis fichue. Voilà que maintenant je dois rester sous cette apparence. Maudi Aphrodite des Poissons, tu me revaudras ça. »_

Retournons justement voir Aphrodite et le duo du Styx. Le poisson en avait plus que marre de la jalousie stupide d'Angelo qui allait tout faire foirer. Aussi le traîna-il plus loin du lieu de la fête :

« Aphro : Ca commence à bien faire Angie. Tu sais très bien que je ne cherche pas à draguer Kanon mais à le motiver.

Angelo : Ben t'avais l'air sérieux quand tu lui disais qu'il était très beau.

Aphro : Mais c'est le cas. Tu ne peux nier le fait que Kanon a un sex appeal surdéveloppé. Quoique pas plus que moi bien sûr.

Angelo : Tu as raison, tu es bien mieux.

Aphro : Ne cherche pas à te rattraper. Je veux que tu arrêtes ta petite comédie. Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça ?

Angelo (pris de court) : … Et bien, je ne sais pas moi. Tu m'es précieux, et j'aime pas quand on s'approche trop de toi.

Angelo : Tu es très possessif. Si un jour j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, j'aimerai qu'il soit comme ça. Qu'il déchire monts et montagnes pour que je lui appartienne. Ainsi je pourrai je pourra me sentir aimé comme jamais. »

En parlant s'amour, Angelo se rappela qu'Aphrodite ou plutôt Niels n'en avais jamais vraiment eu. Lui avait eu l'amour de sa famille, mais Aphro… :

« Angelo : Niels, j'aimerai un jour te donner l'amour que tu désires tant.

Aphro (surpris) : Comment ?

Angelo : Tu en as tant envie, je le sens. Et je reconnais que ça me générai que ce soit un autre que moi qui te le donne.

Aphro : En es-tu seulement capable, toi un homme à femme. Pourrais-tu un jour aimer de tout ton corps et de tout ton cœur un homme comme moi ?

Angelo : Je le ferai, pour toi je le ferai. Je me suis rendu compte ces derniers jours, quand j'ai eu si peur de te perdre, je me suis rendu compte que tu comptais plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette Terre. Aphro, je t'aime beaucoup. »

Sur ce, Angelo prit la tête d'Aphro entre ses deux mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Aphro en fut tout retourné, son corps frissonnait, il en voulait encore, c'était si bon de sentir les lèvres si bouillonnantes d'Angelo sur les siennes. Alors qu'il espérait un autre baiser, au lieu de ça, le Cancer chuchota à son oreille :

« Angelo : Je sais qui est Ingrid. »

D'instinct, le poisson repoussa l'italien. Alors qu'il pensait vivre le plus merveilleux moment de sa vie, Angelo avait tout fichu en l'air. Pourquoi il parlait d'Ingrid maintenant ? Quel rapport dans tout ce qu'il venait de dire :

« Aphro : Tu as essayé de m'amadouer pour que je te raconte encore mon passé. Je t'ai tout raconté, vas-tu enfin me laisser tranquille avec ça ?

Angelo : Aphro, tu ne m'as pas tout dit à ce sujet. Et puis je n'ai pas cherché à t'amadouer, ce que je viens de te dire était sincère.

Aphro : Et la baiser ?

Angelo : Ca venait du cœur, j'en avais vraiment envie.

Aphro : Que ressens-tu pour moi Angelo du Cancer ?

Angelo : Je te le dirai uniquement si tu me dis tout. Et cette fois-ci, pas de faux pas sur certains détails.

Aphro : Tu me fais du chantage ?

Angelo : Je le fais pour toi Aphro. Je veux que tu sois au mieux dans ta vie. Et sache que quelque soit ton passé, je t'aimerai toujours.

Aphro : … Tu as l'air sincère… Et tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Personne ne m'a jamais dit une chose pareille. C'est d'accord, je te raconterai tout.

Angelo : Vraiment, absolument tout.

Aphro : Athéna et tous les Dieux m'en soient témoins, je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde de ne pas te mentir. Mais avant cela, j'aimerai que l'on termine notre mission.

Angelo : Oui bien sûr, je comprends. Surtout qu'on y est presque, plus que Kanon et Sorrente. Mais il y a une chose que je me demande, tu as dit « sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ». Justement, qu'as-tu de plus cher au monde, Aphro ?

Aphro : Quand tout sera terminé, je te le dirai, je me mettrai à nu devant toi.

Angelo : Sérieux ?

Aphro (tape derrière la tête d'Angelo) : Au sens figuré Abruti. Bon sang Angie, tu es irrécupérable. »

Satisfait de cette nouvelle situation, le Duo du Styx se dirigea à nouveau vers le lieu de la fête. Quand soudain apparut devant eux un Krishna complètement affolé :

« Aphro : Que t'arrive-il ? On dirait que tu as vu quelque chose d'étrange.

Krishna : Ne m'en parlez pas. Je faisais le guet devant la salle des archives, et comme je trouvais que les amis Shaka et Mü mettaient du temps à revenir, je suis allé voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Et là, qu'ai-je vu !

Angelo : Et bien, tu as vu quoi ?

Krishna : Shaka et Mü en plein entraînement, mais un entraînement comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Pour cause, Mü était à quatre pattes et Shaka…

Angelo (le coupe) : C'est bon, épargne-nous les détails.

Krishna : Bref, leur petit entraînement était bizarre, mais ils avaient l'air d'être contents et d'y prendre du plaisir tous les deux. J'ai voulu me joindre à eux, mais à ce moment-là, j'ai senti une chaleur s'emparer de mon corps, des picotements… Ce n'est vraiment pas facile à expliquer.

Angelo : Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Krishna : Je suis ressorti parce que c'était insupportable, et ça allait mieux une fois dehors. C'était tellement nouveau, tellement étrange que je n'ai pas osé entrer à nouveau. Et comme ils ont pas l'air décidé de sortir de là, moi je me tire, je vais à la fête, voilà tout. »

Sur ce Krishna s'en alla, laissant le Duo du Styx au bord de la crise de rire :

« Aphro : Tu crois que c'était sa première érection ?

Angelo : Va savoir.

Aphro : je suis impressionné par rapport à Shaka et Mü. Ils ne sont pas si coincés qu'il n'en laisse paraître.

Angelo : C'est des chauds les moines. Ils remontent dans mon estime là. Ah Aphro, comme on est fort sérieux. T'imagine dans quel état serai le Sanctuaire si on avait pas été là.

Aphro : C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut en finir. Mon Maître disait toujours « Commence par finir ce que tu commences ». Allons à la fête Angie, j'ai envie de m'amuser aussi. »

Alors qu'il revenait vers le lieu du banquet, ils virent Ikki qui tirait une jeune fille blonde. Cette dernière, à la démarche franchement pas féminine, tirait une tête d'enterrement :

« Angelo : Ikki sans Shun ?

Aphro (fier) : C'est grâce à moi. Ce pauvre Shun, il m'a avoué que, malgré son amour pour son frère, il se sentait étouffé. Alors j'ai fait en sorte de lui donner un peu de liberté.

Angelo : Mais qui c'est cette fille ?

Aphro : Aucune idée. En fait c'est Kasa qui a pris l'aspect de cette fille. Il semblerait que ce soit une amie d'Ikki, mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai promis à Kasa de lui trouver une copine s'il me rendait ce service. Le pauvre, il se sent si seul en célibataire.

Angelo : Une copine pour Kasa ? T'as vu sa tronche ?

Aphro : Je ne failli à aucune de mes promesses. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Hyoga : Combien ai-je de doigts ?

Shun (saoul) : Heu… Huit.

Hyoga (qui montrait quatre doigts) : Pas de doute, il voit double.

Camus (mode sévère) : Qui est l'irresponsable qui a laissé boire cet enfant ?

Milo : Allons mon Camus, c'est normal à son âge. Ma première cuite, j'avais onze ans.

Camus : Milo, tout te concernant est classé hors norme. Et treize ans, c'est bien trop jeune. Quand Ikki verra ça, il deviendra fou.

Milo : D'ailleurs où est-il passé celui-là ?

Shun : Il court après une fille.

Hyoga : QUOI ?

Milo : EN quoi cela t'intéresse, hein le canard ?

Hyoga (croise les bras et tourne le dos) : Rien, je m'en fiche en fait.

Milo : Mais faire passer un fille avant son précieux petit frère, il doit être sacrément entiché le dindon. J'aimerai bien savoir à quoi elle ressemble, elle sans doute très belle.

Camus : Milo !

Milo : Oh, serai-ce de la jalousie que je vois là ?

Hyoga (tout emu) : Maître, alors c'est vrai que vous sortez avec Milo ? Vous être vraiment amoureux de lui ?

Milo : Mais bien sûr gamin. Tu crois que ton maître sort avec moi juste pour te faire marcher. C'est pas vraiment son genre. Tu n'y connais rien à ton maître. Allez dégage, laisse-nous tranquille et occupe toi de Shun, il est en train de se faire la malle. »

Le chevalier Andromède se dirigeait effectivement, en titubant vers le groupe composé des frères de feu (je sous entend là Aiolos et Aiolia) et du chevalier tranchant (Shura bien sûr). Ces derniers faisaient un jeu de Pierre-papier-ciseau, et le perdant devait boire un grand verre d'alcool cul sec. Saga restait avec Kanon, laissant quand même à Aiolos le loisir de s'amuser un peu. Quand aux femmes, elles admiraient la splendide décoration, tout comme Julian et Sorrente qui étaient lancé dans une réflexion philosophique à n'en plus finir sur « la dégradation des plantes naturelles et ses effets sur la pollution atmosphérique ».

Shiryu, quand à lui, monopolisait encore son Maître Dohko, mais cette fois-ci la Balance avait le soutien de son amant Shion. Seiya jouait les serveurs avec Saori qui pestait toujours parce qu'elle s'était fait mal, et que par conséquent elle ne pourrait pas danser comme elle le souhaitait. Les bons services de ce faillot de Seiya laissaient à Tatsumi tout son temps pour servir Kiki.

Isaac et Io avaient encore disparu, au grand damne de Camus, qui ne se rappelait pas avoir donné une éducation pareille à son disciple. Baian tentait de séduire Eléonore, la collègue de Scylia qui avait attrapée le bouquet. Lui aussi célibataire et en manque d'amour espérait que, comme le jeune fille n'avait pas encore de fiancé et qu'elle avait pour but d'être la prochaine à se marier… Mais cela s'annonçait plutôt mal pour le marina.

Aldébaran et Scylia, comme toujours, gazouillaient dans leur coin, invisible au monde qui les entouraient alors qu'il s'agissait quand même de leur mariage.

C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'entra dans la salle Krishna, encore complètement retourné de ses nouvelles sensations. Il sentait le besoin de trouver quelqu'un comme lui pour se confier, et opta pour Shiryu qui était toujours en compagnie de Shion et Dohko :

« Shion (blême) : Comment, tu veux dire que Mü…

Dohko : Oui Shion, Mü a, semble-il, franchi le pas avec Shaka.

Shion (tout retourné à son tour) : Mon petit garçon…

Dohko : Allons Shion, il a vingt ans, c'est un homme. Il est temps de couper le cordon.

Shiryu : J'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé au juste. Maître, y a-il encore des choses que vous ne m'auriez pas enseignées ?

Dohko : Ah mon cher disciple, le chemin vers le savoir ultime est encore long. En ce qui concerne Shaka et Mü, je te prêterai un livre que j'ai loué à Angelo, ça pourra t'être utile.

Shiryu : Merci Maître, je vais travailler dur. »

S'en suivit Ikki qui rentra dans la salle en tira Kasa qui était toujours sous la forme d'Esmeralda :

« Hyoga : Mince, revoilà Ikki, et Shun est loin d'avoir décuvé.

Ikki (à Kasa) : Bon, fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais voir Shun. »

Il le trouva avec le groupe composé d'Aiolos, Aiolia et Shura. Il riait aux éclats, ce qui fit plaisir à Ikki de voir qu'il s'amusait, et il titubait, ce qui plus beaucoup moins. Ces joues rosies et cette démarche vertigineuse… Non c'était impossible :

« Ikki (agrippe les épaules de Shun) : Shun !

Shun (soul): Oh grand frére. Ca y est, tu as conclu ?

Ikki (choqué) : Shun, ces propos, et cette haleine. Rah maudit Aphrodite des Poissons. Où est-il que je le mette sur le feu.

Shun (saoul) : En papillote, c'est meilleurs.

Ikki : Shun, ton esprit est trop naïf est trop innocent, tu es en danger dans ce monde sauvage. Désormais, je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

Aiolos : Comme c'est beau cet amour fraternel. Aiolia, viens dans mes bras.

Aiolia (tend le bras pour échapper à l'étreinte) : Dégage, si tu deviens comme Ikki, je fugue.

Aiolos (tout triste) : Où est passé le mignon petit garçon qu j'ai élevé ?

Shura (en bon philosophe) : Tout le monde sait qu'un chat en chaleur préfère flairer les femelles plutôt que de se faire câliner par son Maître. »

Le duo su Styx poussa enfin les portes de la salle de réception. A peine Aphro eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur que :

« Ikki (flamme dans les yeux) : TOI »

Le phénix enragé fonça droit sur le poisson. Angelo voulut se mettre entre eux pour protéger Aphro, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Le suédois eut seulement à faire un pas sur le coté pour l'oiseau finisse sa course enflammée dans le mur :

« Ikki (spirale à la place des yeux) : Ca fait deux fois depuis que je suis arrivé. Je hais ce Sanctuaire (perd connaissance).

Shun (inquiet quand même) : Ikki.

Aphro : Oh ne t'inquiète pas Shun, ton frère est un dur à cuire, il s'en remettra. Mais toi, profite-en pour t'amuser.

Shun : Ouais, t'as raison. Allez, VODKA.

Saga : Hum, il a grandi, le petit Shun.

Seiya (en parfait imbécile) : Hé, ça se voit que c'est le mariage d'un taureau ici ! On se fait un concours de toréador ?

Saori : Bonne idée Seiya ! Toi au moins tu sais mettre de l'animation. Vas-y, divertie-moi.

Seiya : Aiolia, prépare-toi.

Aiolia : Mais pourquoi moi ? »

Le lion n'eut as le temps de trouver la réponse à son interrogation que déjà Seiya lui fonçait dessus. Comme Aphro, il se poussa sur le coté et Seiya fini sa course dans :

« Milo : £$&~é, la sono. »

En évitant le Lion, Seiya avait terminé sa course en plein dans la sono louée, cette dernière ayant explosé en milles morceaux sous le coup de l'impact. Alors que tout le monde se ruait sur Seiya pour lui filer une bonne correction, et Ikki hors course, cela laissait la possibilité à Kasa de retrouver sa forme initiale… Mais, c'était sans compter sur… :

« Baian : Un verre mademoiselle ?

Kasa (toujours sous la forme d'Esmeralda) : Baian ? Tu me joue quoi là ? Fiche-moi la paix.

Baian : Vous avez du caractère, mais je préfère ça plutôt que l'autre midinette timide qui a attrapé le bouquet et qui vient de me rembarer. Quel est votre nom ?

Kasa : _C'est bien la première fois qu'on me drague. Quel drôle de sensation, même si je suis transformé et si ça vient d'un de mes collègues marina. Autant jouer le jeu. _Esméralda. »

Revenons du coté de Seiya, des autres et de la sono complètement foutue. Shion tentait en vain de la répare grâce à son cosmos :

« Dohko : Te fatigue pas Shion. C'est une machine, pas un humain.

Mü (qui venait de revenir avec Shaka) : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Dohko (malicieux) : Tiens, revoilà les jeunes fougueux !

Shion : Mon petit garçon.

Mü (surpris) : Maître ?

Shion : Il faudra que nous ayons une discussion tous les deux.

Milo : Et si on en revenait à notre principal problème. Aiolia et moi, on avait tout prévu, mais sans sono, pas de musique, et donc pas de danse.

Saori : De toute façon, moi je ne peux plus danser à cause de cette cheville.

Mü : Mais avec mon cos…

Dohko (mais sur la bouche de Mü) : Tais-toi, c'est sa punition pour foutre toujours l'ambiance en l'air.

Marine : Disons que c'est surtout embatant pour les mariés. C'est important la première danse.

Seiya : Je vais chanter pour réparer ma faute.

Tous : NON.

Shiryu : Personne n'a une chaîne stéréo chez soi.

Angelo : Shaka en a une avec laquelle il écoute ses horribles musiques de relaxation.

Shaka : Apprend Angelo du Cancer, que je n'en ai plus, car elle a explosé quand j'ai ouvert trop brutalement les yeux (Cf. chapitre _La mort dans l'âme_). Mais toi Angelo, ou encore toi Aiolia, comment faites-vous pour écouter votre horrible… Comment on appelle ça déjà ? Rock ?

Angelo : Le mien est tombé par terre quand Athéna a traversé mon temple comme une furie hier.

Aiolia : Quand au mien… ET BIEN C'EST CELUI QUE SEIYA VIENT DE FOUTRE EN L'AIR. MILO ET MOI ON AVAIT JUSTE LOUE LE MATOS POIR AMPLIFIER LE SON, MAIS LA CHAINE ETAIT A MOI. A MO…

Aiolos (main sur la bouche d'Aiolia) : Excusez-le, il est de mauvais poil quand on le contrarie. (A Aiolia) Bon tu te calmes oui. Et puis d'abord je te rappelle que cette chaîne était à MOI. Mais comme j'ai déserté mon temple, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour la prendre.

Saori : L'argent résolue tous les problèmes. Vus avez de la chance que je sois là. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ! On n'a qu'à tout simplement en louer une autre.

Shion : Altesse, avez vous vu l'heure ? Il est trop tard maintenant.

Shina : C'est vrai, l'heure tourne et on avance pas.

Sorrente : Je peux peut-être…

Shion : Sirène ? Tu as quelque chose à nous proposer ?

Sorrente : Et Bien… J'ai ma flûte dans mes affaires. Je l'emporte partout avec moi. Ce n'est pas une sono bien sur, mais pour la danse des amoureux, au moins…

Scylia : Mais quelle bonne idée. Si cela ne vous dérange pas Seigneur Sorrente, je voudrai bien que vous nous jouiez de la flûte.

Sorrente : Mais avec Grand plaisir, madame Aldébaran.

Milo : Et comment qu'on fait pour la suite ?

Saori : Shion, si ton cosmos est pas fichue de soigner ma cheville, rend toi un peu utile. Utilise ta technique de téléportation pour aller jusque dans ma résidence au Japon et ramener tout le matériel dont on aurait besoin.

Shion : Fort bien Altesse, je vais prendre quelqu'un avec moi qui s'y connais en matière de sono.

Dohko : Prend Aiolia.

Milo : Pourquoi ? Je ne ferai pas l'affaire c'est ça ?

Dohko : je serai plus rassuré si mon Shion est en compagnie d'un homme droit et hétéro plutôt qu'un homme fougueux et homo.

Shion et Milo : Hé ho !

Saori : Bon, Shion et Aiolia, vous allez chez moi, quand à toi Kanon, tu débarrasses ce foutoir.

Kanon : Mais pourquoi moi ? C'est injuste, c'est Seiya qui a mis tout ce bordel.

Sorrente : Ben ouais d'abord, c'est bien vrai…

Kanon : …

Julian : Sorrente ? Que t'arrive-il ? Toi d'habitude si calme !

Sorrente (rouge de confusion) : Euh, je ne sais pas, c'est sorti comme ça.

Saori : Pour votre information, Seiya n'a fait cette manœuvre que dans le but de me divertir. Il mérite de loin la médaille du meilleur et du plus loyal des chevaliers. Si la sono a été détruite, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, voilà tout.

Angelo : Quelle explication perrave !

Saori : Et pus je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui commande ici. Alors j'ordonne à Kanon de débarrasser ce foutoir. Il reste dans son coin depuis le début de la cérémonie, c'est usant. Bouge-toi un peu.

Kanon : D'accord, je vais le faire.

Saori : Allez Sorrente, joue-nous une belle mélodie.

Saga : Déesse, Kanon et Shion peuvent-ils rester pour voir la musique de Sorrente ?

Saori : J'accorde, allez Sorrente, montre-nous ton talent. »

Bien qu'intimidé par tant de monde, La sirène Sorrente se mit un peu en hauteur et se mit à jouer un morceaux. Instantanément, les mariés se mirent sur la scène pour danser, mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux. Toute l'attention était porté à Sorrente, à sa magnifique musique, à l'harmonie qu'il semblait avoir avec sa flûte, à ce sentiment de bien-être que sa musique procurait. Tout le monde était ému, et même Angelo du Cancer qui prit la main d'Aphro sans s'en rendre compte. Cette musique, elle apaisait les cœur et rappelait ce que nous avions de plus beau et de plus cher au monde. Les couples se rapprochaient. A défaut, Shiryu enlaça Hyoga et Shun, prit le dernier disponible, à savoir Krishna. Même Kiki dansait avec Tatsumi. Baian et Kasa, toujours sous la forme d'Esméralda, se regardaient amoureusement et s'embrassèrent. Sorrente était content de son effet, Le chant de la sirène, c'est ainsi qu'il avait surnommé ce morceau. On oubliait la guerre, la haine, et l'amour en nous tous primait. Seul Julian n'était pas particulièrement touché, parce qu'il était habitué à cette musique, ainsi que Thétis puisqu'elle était elle-même une sirène. Julian, Thétis mais aussi… :

« Sorrente (s'arrête de jouer) : Kanon »

L'arrêt soudain de la musique fit revenir tout la monde à la réalité :

« Krishna : Qua fais-tu dans mes bras, chevalier d'Athéna ?

Shun (qui est saoul, je le rappelle) : Tu sens bon l'encens.

Shiryu : Par Athéna, que fais-je à danser un slow avec Hyoga ? Comment vais-je faire pour expliquer cela à Shunreï ? Maître, comment devrais-je faire pour purifier mon âme ?

Hyoga : Charmant, comment est-ce que je devrai interpréter cela moi ?

Kiki : Tatsumi, pose-moi à terre maintenant !

Tatsumi : Oh attend un peu mon petit Kiki. Comprend un vieux garçon tel que moi, tenir un enfants dans mes bras comme mon fils, j'en suis tout ému.

Kiki (choqué) : Maître Mü…

Angelo : Aphro, elle est finie la musique, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Kiki : Ah ça y est, vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le duo du Styx qui se séparèrent instantanément. Rouge de confusion, Aphro tenta d'expliquer :

« Aphro : Non, nous se sortons pas ensemble. Mais c'est à cause de cette musique, on se sent emporté à telle point qu'on est obligé de danser en douceur. Et Angelo s'est trouvé être la personne la plus proche de moi. Et puis regardez, Shiryu a bien dansé avec Hyoga et Shun avec Krishna.

Shiryu : Merci bien de me rappeler mes péchés. BAM.

Hyoga (qui venait d'assommer Shiryu) : Je prend ça comme une insulte à ma propre personne.

Milo : Ah finalement, je l'aime bien ton disciple.

Baian : 

Julian : Qu t'arrive-il Baian ?

Baian : Mais que fais-je donc à rouler un patin à Kasa ?

Kasa : Hein ! Mais… Non, cette ambiance m'a déconcentré et j'ai retrouvé ma forme initiale.

Isaac : J'annonce officiellement le nouveau couple du sanctuaire sous-marin

Baian : NON, c'est un malentendu. »

Toute l'attention portée sur Baian et Kasa, le Duo du Styx était sauvé des questions embarrassantes, où du moins pour le moment. Cela dit, ils reconnaissaient tous les deux, en leur fort intérieur, qu'il avait senti comme une force les attirant l'un vers l'autre, comme un aimant. Sorrente, lui savait la vérité. Son « Chant de la sirène » avait le pouvoir d'attirer toute personne qui s'aime, même si les personnes en question ne sont pas encore conscientes de leur sentiment. Mais c'était aussi trompeur, car à défaut, deux personnes qui ne s'aiment pas peuvent aussi aller l'un vers l'autre. Sorrente connaissait cette technique mieux que quiconque. Il s'en servait souvent dans les bals, et il savait reconnaître ceux qui s'aimaient et ceux qui ne s'aimaient pas. Il aurait pu dire pour les chevaliers du Cancer et des Poisson, mais à vrai dire, il ne les avait pas vraiment observé. Toute son attention avait été portée sur Kanon… Et là son cœur manqua à nouveau un battement. Kanon n'était allé vers personne, et au lieu de se sentir apaisé, il pleurait et exprimait une telle souffrance que Sorrente avait interrompu sa mélodie. La tristesse lue dans les yeux de Kanon lui avait déchiré le cœur. La sirène le chercha du regard mais ne le vit nulle part, tout comme il remarqua que les débris de la sono n'étaient plus là eux non plus :

« Julian : Que se passe-il Sorrente ? Je ne te sens pas très bien depuis que nous sommes arrivés au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas du venir.

Sorrente : Non Julian, (Sorrente sourit) au contraire, nous avons bien fait de venir. »

Kanon, chargé comme un âne de ce que pouvait rester de la sono bousillé par ce crétin de Seiya, descendait le plus rapidement possible vers la décharge. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler tout seul. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas au top de sa forme, mais quand même, il n'avais jamais pleuré ainsi de sa vie. Son cœur battait à la chamade alors qu'il regardait Sorrente jouer de la flûte. Il était si beau, il semblait si pur… Maintenant c'était sûr, il ne pourrait jamais envisager une relation avec cet homme. Lui était déjà plus vieux et son passé pas franchement glorieux. Sorrente, lui n'avait jamais tué personne dans sa vie :

« Kanon : Mon pauvre Kanon, tu ferais mieux de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'as aucune chance avec lui. Je pense que c'est pas les prétendant qui manqueront.

Voix : Kanon-senseï ?

Kanon (surpris) : OUAH, QUI EST LA ?

Voix : Mais du calme Kanon-senseï, ce n'est que moi.

Kanon : %$£&è, Ilyas, qu'est-ce que tu fiches-là sale gosse ?

Ilyas : Et bien je me rendais au mariage, vous m'avez dit que je pourrai y faire un tour.

Kanon : Et tu as bien révisé tes leçon ?

Ilyas : Vous serez surpris des progrès que j'ai faits.

Kanon : Bon, dans ce cas viens. Si t'es là, j'aurai quelqu'un avec qui parler. Je ne veux pas non plus passer mon temps à me lamenter, mon frère s'inquiète, je voudrai qu'il s'amuse aussi.

Ilyas : Senseï, de qui parliez-vous tout l'heure ? D'un amoureux ?

Kanon : En quelque sorte, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais aucune chance, alors…

Ilyas (sourire charmeur) : Je peux le remplacer si vous le souhaitez.

Kanon : Ah, tu recommences à dire n'importe quoi ! Tu es trop jeune et je suis un homme.

Ilyas : Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Moi homme ou femme, il n'y a que les sentiments qui compte, Et quand je vous vois, je sens comme mon cœur battre à la chamade.

Kanon : … Ouais. Mais tu es quand même trop jeune. Trouve-toi quelqu'un de ton âge.

Ilyas : Vous dîtes ça pace que vous n'arrivez pas l'oublier.

Kanon : Bon ça suffit, on y va. »

Et pendant ce temps, à la fête :

« Milo : Mais c'est du matos dernière génération ça ! Elle se fiche pas de nous la bourgeoise là !

Aiolia : Avec ça, on va faire une teuf d'enfer !

Seiya : Bon, vous avez terminé l'installation les oives. On s'ennuie nous !

Milo : La ferme, à cause de qui tu crois qu'on est obligé de faire tout ça.

Shaka : La musique de Sorrente était tellement plus belle. Je regrette qu'on en vienne à écouter cet horrible « Rock ».

Dans un coin de la salle :

Baian : Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire Kasa ! Tu viens de me leurrer en prenant l'apparence d'une belle nenette. Tu as cherché à me séduire de la pire des manières. C'est une honte, tu es abject

Kasa : Hé, aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai séduit. Et puis d'abord c'est pas ma faute c'est t'as pas fichu de reconnaître le cosmos d'un de tes collègues.

Baian : Je t'ai embrassé, TOI, la pire ignominie de toute la chevalerie confondu.

Kasa : Qu'est-je fais pour mériter une telle opinion de moi-même ? _Oui bon, j'ai fait souffrir des gens en prenant l'apparence de la personne qui leur est la plus chère, mais quand même._

Baian : _Mais je dois reconnaître que malgré sa face de cake et son air franchement attardé, il embrasse bien. Mon corps en ait encore tout retourné._

Et enfin, du coté du Duo du Styx :

« Aphro : Alors j'attend que ton esprit malin nous donne une idée génialissime, car vu comment c'est parti, c'est pas gagné, et l'heure tourne.

Angelo (dans les nuages) : …

Aphro (dans l'oreille d'Angelo) : Allo, la terre appelle Angie.

Aphro : Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Aphro ?

Aphro : Pas le temps de divaguer mon vieux. On a du pain sur la planche. Il faut élaborer un plan.

Angelo : Le plus simple, ce serait encore de les faire danser un slow.

Aphro : On ne balance pas ça comme ça Angie. On est sur des sentiments de Kanon pour Sorrente mais on ne sait pas vraiment si c'est réciproque.

Angelo : Ben on n'a qu'à lui demander, je m'en occupe.

Aphro : Non Angie, on va faire ça super discrètement. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on commence à remarquer notre petit jeu. Alors ouvre les yeux et observe Sorrente. Il est tout sourire maintenant. Tu crois que c'est bon signe. Il est comme ça depuis que Kanon est parti.

Angelo : je persiste à dire que ce serait plus simple de lui demander directement. Moi j'y vais, je ne suis pas doué pour rester là à pas bouger. J'ai déjà eu ma dose quand on s'est occupé des moines (Cf. chapitre _Restons Zen !_)

Aphro : Non Angie, attend. »

Aphrodite retenant Angelo par le bras, et ce moment que choisi Kanon pour pénétrer à nouveau dans la salle de réception. Sorrente qui guettait le retour du deuxième gémeau sourit de plus belle en le voyant entrer. Le poisson se dit que c'était dans la poche, mais le sourire de Sorrente s'effaça aussitôt quand il vit un jeune garçon accompagner l'élu de son cœur :

« Aphro : Mais c'est Ilyas, le frère d'Elia.

Angelo : Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ce sale gosse ?

Aphro : Mince !

Angelo : Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Aphro : Je t'ai dit d'observer, tu écoutes ce que je dis de temps en temps ? Faudrait pas qu'il y ai un malentendu. Ca risque de compliquer la chose ça.

Angelo : Et nous qu'on cherche qu'à aider, et bien faut toujours qu'on nous fiche des bâtons dans les roues. J'en ai marre, heureusement que c'est le dernier.

Aphro : Ta plaint pas, moi je dois aussi m'occuper de Kasa.

Angelo : Bah mais regarde-le, il en grande discussion avec Baian, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que ces deux-là conclut.

Aphro : Alors on se concentre sur Kanon et Sorrente. J'ai la quasi-confirmation que Sorrente a bien des sentiments pour Kanon. Je vais aller lui parler.

Angelo : Et pourquoi toi ?

Aphro : Parce qu'entre poisson, on se comprend. »

Pendant le repas, Aphrodite s'était donc mis à coté de Sorrente, laissant un Angelo railleur à l'autre bout de la table, tout près de Kanon, mais aussi de Saga, Aiolos et Ilyas. Kanon semblait aller mieux, maintenant que le gosse était là. Vraiment, il pourrait cacher un peu sa joie quand même, il va tout faire foirer :

« Angelo : Aphro, je compte sur toi.

Kanon : Tu parles tout seul Angelo ? Allez, prend une bonne rasade de vin. Allez, santé, au mariage d'Aldé et Scylia.

Ilyas : Ce que vous pouvez être classe Kanon-senseï.

Aiolos : T'es un vrai tombeur Kanon !

Saga : Je suis contente pour toi petit frère.

Angelo : _Et les autres qui enfoncent le clou encore plus. Je vais tous les buter. »_

Avant d'en arriver à Aphrodite et Sorrente, remontons progressivement la table, les discussions allaient de bon train :

« Camus : Isaac, Io, je ne veux plus voir déguerpir, c'est irrespectueux ce que vous faîtes.

Isaac : Oh, et nous qui voulions tenter les thermes.

Io : On pourra y aller demain, quand la fête sera terminée, ou encore mieux, juste après la fête.

Isaac : Mais quelle bonne idée !

Camus (coi) : …

Hyoga : Milo, tu aurais pu choisir une autre musique d'ambiance pour le repas. Non mais, ça ne va pas de mettre un classique de Beethoven. Quel manque cruel de goût !

Milo : Mais c'est compositeur préféré de Camus, tu n'y connais rien à ton vénéré maître toi.

Hyoga : Et Aiolia, toi aussi, tu es à la sono, tu aurais pas autre chose à nous mettre.

Marine : Allons Hyoga, c'est calme, c'est parfait pour le repas.

Aiolia : Voilà, tu as ta réponse Hyoga. Ma chérie a toujours raison.

Shina : Et si t'es pas content le canard, on change le plat de résistance qui est du rôti de bœuf, et on le remplace par un canard à l'orange.

Shun (toujours soul) : C'est bon la vodka à l'orange.

Shura : Je m'occupe de le couper. Je suis une fine lame, vous verrez avec quelle adresse j'ai tranché le rôti.

Baian : Mais ça ira pas le canard sera congelé.

Kasa : Je peux me transformer en Ikki et imiter une de ses attaques pour le faire cuire.

Baian : Toi ça suffit avec tes transformations.

Scylia : Veux-tu un peu plus de poisson Aldébaran ?

Aldé : Je voudrai surtout t'en donner une part directement dans la bouche.

Scylia : D'accord si je fais pareil pour toi.

Saori (qui a vu la scène Aldé/Scylia) : Seiya, veux-tu un peu plus de poisson ?

Seiya (qui a la bouche pleine de pâte) : Fou fe que fe fe faroche fraphrofite ? (Traduction : Tu veux que je me rapproche d'Aphrodite ?)

Shiryu : Mon maître m'a toujours dit de na pas manger la bouche pleine. C'est très malpoli. Pas vrai Maître ?

Dohko : Hein ! Ah oui, j'ai du dire ça.

Shion (veine sur la tempe, à voix basse) : Dohko, retire cette main de ma cuisse, elle se rapproche dangereusement du jouet qui t'es confisqué pour la moment.

Krishna : Shaka, Mü, puisque je n'arrive pas à avoir d'explication claire, je vais vous demander directement ce que vous faisiez tout à l'heure dans la salle des archives.

Shaka et Mü (recrache ce qu'ils ont en bouche) : Euh, plus tard tu veux.

Thétis (regarde la poisson avec dégoût) : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas avaler ça.

Kiki : T'as reconnu ton frère dans l'assiette la morus. HAHAHA. Tatsumi, ressers-moi.

Julian : Ce repas est délicieux. (Intercepte une servante) Mademoiselle, pourrions-nous avoir de l'eau ?

La servante Eléonore : Bien sûr Monsieur Solo.

Scylia : Eléonore, viens donc manger. Ca m'embête que tu fasses le service.

Eléonore : Je vais juste chercher de l'eau.

Aphrodite : Non, mange Eléonore, tu quand même la témoin de la mariée. Sorrente, tu viens avec moi à la fontaine, pour remplir les carafes d'eau.

Sorrente : Oui bien sûr, avec plaisir. »

Aphrodite et Sorrente s'en allèrent donc seuls en direction des fontaines. Le poisson préférait se retrouver en tête à tête avec la sirène pour lui parler. Angelo les regarda partir en faisant la moue. Son poisson à LUI en compagnie de l'autre flûtiste. Ah non, ça lui plaisait pas du tout ça. Bon, c'est vrai qu'Aphro s'était déjà retrouvé en tête à tête avec d'autres hommes… Mais c'était pas pareil, les hommes en question en aimait un ou une autre et risquait pas de lui sauter dessus. Mais Le Sorrente là, il lui inspire pas du tout :

« Kanon : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout Angelo ?

Angelo : _L'idiot, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que sa stupide sirène avait mis les voiles avec un autre homme. Tous frapadingue dans ce sanctuaire. _Je vais pisser (s'en va).

Aiolos : Mais, c'est pas par là les toilettes.

Aiolia : Milo, tout le monde semble avoir presque fini l'entrée. Et si on mettait un peu d'ambiance.

Milo : Ah oui bonne idée. Laisse-moi terminer mon assiette et on attaque. »

Aphro amena Sorrente au niveau des fontaines. Alors qu'ils remplissaient les carafes, le suédois demanda à l'Autrichien :

« Aphro : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Sorrente : Hein ! Si ça va très bien, je suis distrait, c'est tout.

Aphro : Je ne suis pas là depuis le début, mais tu es comme ça depuis que Kanon est revenu de la décharge.

Sorrente : Heu… Non. Je ne sais pas, la fatigue, le vin aussi peut-être.

Aphro : En tout cas, je reconnais ton talent de flûtiste, c'était magnifique tout à l'heure.

Sorrente : C'est l'une de mes plus belles prestations.

Aphro : Tu as créé une telle ambiance. Tout le monde se sentait bien.

Sorrente : Presque tout le monde… Kanon, Kanon lui n'a pas dansé.

Aphro : Ah oui ! Il n'aurait pas été touché par ta mélodie ?

Sorrente : Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Ma mélodie a le don d'attirer ceux qui s'aiment, même s'ils ne sont pas conscients qu'ils s'aiment.

Aphro : HEIN !

Sorrente : Mais, à défaut, deux personnes qui ne s'aiment pas peuvent aussi aller l'un vers l'autre le temps de la mélodie. Seul moi suis en mesure de dire qui s'aime et qui ne s'aime pas.

Aphro : Alors… Tu nous as tous vu ?

Sorrente : En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment fait l'analyse, alors je ne sais pas. J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à l'assemblé, puis j'ai vu Kanon, le seul qui ne dansait pas. Il était là, et il pleurait à chaude larme.

Aphro : Il pleurait ?

Sorrente : Alors… Alors je me suis dit qu'il… M'aimait… peut-être.

Aphro : Tu as vraiment pensé ça ?

Sorrente : Mon chant de la sirène est une mélodie spéciale, elle attire les personnes qui s'aiment comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué… Mais si une personne aime celui qui la joue… Et bien au lieu de danser, il pleure.

Aphro : Je vois, et tu penses donc que Kanon t'aime ? C'est cela qui te distrait ?

Sorrente : Non, ce n'et pas ça. Kanon, je l'ai toujours trouvé… désirable, même si autrefois, il était cruel, et qu'il me faisait peur, j'avais une irrésistible envie de lui. Et quand il a combattu pour la justice, qu'il est mort pour ses convictions, j'ai ressenti un chagrin tel que je ne pourrai le décrire avec des mots.

Aphro (mains sur l'épaule de Sorrente) : Je comprend, en fait, tu as compris que tu l'aimais c'est cela.

Angelo (caché) : _Vas-y, rapproche–toi encore plus. Aphro, espèce de dévergondé va. Rah, mais moi aussi, qu'est-ce que je fiche-là à espionner ? C'est indigne de la confiance d'Aphro, mais quand même, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

Aphro : C'est bien cela Sorrente ? Ne me mens pas, dis-moi franchement ce que tu ressens.

Sorrente : Aphrodite ?

Aphro : Il est parfois plus facile de parler avec des personnes qui nous connaissent moins.

Sorrente : … Oui je l'aime. Mais ce n'est pas facile, je suis le bras droit de Julian Solo, et je suis encore si jeune. Il ne voudra jamais d'un gamin tel que moi.

Aphro : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Kanon t'aime beaucoup aussi.

Sorrente : Comment ?

Aphro : Il est un de mes compagnons d'arme, et j'ai pu voir que son cœur battait pour quelqu'un. Et ce que tu me dis, ses pleurs lors de ta mélodie, c'est la confirmation que c'est pour toi que son cœur bat.

Sorrente : Moi ? Mais, et ce jeune garçon ? Depuis qu'il est là, Kanon semble différend. Il semble… tellement heureux.

Aphro : Ne baisse pas les bras Sorrente, je vais t'aider.

Sorrente : Aphrodite, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Aphro : Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait ? Est-ce que je cherche à racheter mon passé ? Est-ce que je veux donner aux autres ce que moi je n'ai pas ?

Angelo (Sors de sa cachette) : QUOI ? Aphro, je le crois pas, alors que pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Et là tu balances que personne ne t'aime.

Aphro : Angie, qu'est-ce que tu fiches-là toi d'abord ?

Angelo : Hein ! Euh… ¨ù^%$£. J'allais aux chiottes.

Aphro (yeux de tueur) : C'est à l'opposé je te signale. Tu veux que je t'y accompagne pour ne pas que tu te perde à nouveau ?

Angelo (tremble devant les yeux d'Aphro) : Euh non… Ca va aller je pense (déguerpit).

Aphro : Celui-là alors. Irrécupérable.

Sorrente : Aphrodite, et toi alors, tu aimes Angelo ?

Aphro (rouge pivoine) : Disons que j'en suis très proche, mais de là à dire que je l'aime… Non, c'est impossible, c'est trop dur pour moi de dire que j'aime quelqu'un.

Sorrente : Pourquoi dis-tu ça Aphrodite ?

Voix : OUAIS.

Aphro (détourne la conversation) : Oh, on dirai que ça s'anime. Viens allons voir ce qui s'y passe. »

Sur ce, Aphrodite prit la main de Sorrente pour l'entraîner joyeusement vers la salle de réception, tout lui faisant un clin d'œil, histoire de l'encourager :

« Angelo (qui épiait encore) : Maudit Aphro, faire ça alors que tu penses que je ne suis plus là. Grrr, ce que ça peut m'énerver quand tu es trop proche des autres… Mais ce que tu viens de dire là, c'est trop dur pour toi d'aimer quelqu'un… Niels, j'ai hâte de connaître la fin de cette histoire, et pas question de te dérober cette fois, tu m'as promis. »

Aphrodite et Sorrente arrivèrent dans la salle de réception, où une musique très entraînante se faisait entendre. Ou du moins, entraînante pour certains, car Shaka, Shiryu et Krishna s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la salle. Assis en tailleur, ils tentaient de méditer malgré l'immonde vacarme. Le suédois trouva étonnant que le bélier ne soit pas en compagnie de son amant, mais le dit Bélier était entraîné bien malgré lui dans une danse rythmée avec Shion, qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Dohko, pas jaloux parce que son Pope préféré ne dansait qu'avec son élève, faisait une sorte de French cancan avec Milo, Camus, qui semblait être forcé vu la tronche qu'il tirait et la démarche pas franchement enjoué, Hyoga, Io et Isaac.

Les hétéros Aiolia et Shura dansaient un rock avec leur dulcinée, les faisant virevolter dans tous les sens. Plus calmement, Julian dansait avec Thétis et Saga avec Aiolos. Baian dansait en solo, mais il était sans cesse dérangé par Kasa qui lui donnait des coups de fesse en lui faisant des yeux doux. Cet imbécile de Seiya dansait en portant Saori dans ses bras qui riait aux éclats.

Kiki était assis derrière la sono, un casque sur les oreilles et faisait des mouvement de va et viens avec le haut de son corps, tel un attardé mental. De temps en temps, un simple geste en direction de Tatsumi pour que ce dernier lui apporte à boire.

Shun, quand à lui, vomissait son trop plein d'alcool dans un des saladier vide, tandis qu'Eléonore, l'amie de Scylia, débarrassait la table.

Aldébaran et Scylia, les concernés de cet évènement… Et bien ils gazouillaient encore dans leur coin, sourd au monde extérieur.

Aphro regretta de ne pas avoir son appareil photo sous la main, il chercha Kanon, et la trouva à danser avec… Ilyas :

« Sorrente : Ah ce que je vois, Kanon se porte très bien sans moi. (S'en va)

Aphro : Sorrente… Attend. Oh mais quel imbécile ce Kanon, il veut tout faire foirer. »

Alors que Sorrente alla se poster de nouveau près des fontaines pour rester seul et oublier sa déception, Aphro alla d'un pas bien franc en compagnie des danseurs. Il tamponna sans le faire exprès la mignonne Eléonore qui avait les bras chargés d'assiettes :

« Eléonore : Veuillez me pardonner Seigneur Aphrodite.

Aphro : Dis, c'est bien toi qui a attrapé le bouquet ?

Eléonore : Euh oui, c'est moi.

Aphro : Quel âge as-tu ?

Eléonore : Dix-sept ans, Seigneur Aphrodite.

Aphro (lui prend les assiettes) : Alors viens, j'ai un éventuel prétendant à te présenter. Il est peut-être plus jeune que toi, mais il a de l'avenir, c'est un brave gars.

Eléonore (se laisse entraîner sur la piste) : Comment, mais… J'ai du travail.

Aphro : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais m'en charger avec Angelo. Suis-moi. »

Ni plus, ni moins, Aphrodite traîna la pauvre Eléonore vers la piste de danse. Elle se dirigea vers le couple Kanon-Ilyas, les séparèrent brutalement, prit Kanon par le poignet et balança Eléonore dans les bras d'Ilyas :

« Aphro : Ilyas, je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin de ton cavalier. Alors en échange je te donne la charmante Eléonore. Allez amusez-vous bien les jeunes. »

Et Aphro entraîna Kanon en dehors de la piste, malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Désabusé, Ilyas regarda la dite Eléonore dans les yeux. Elle était blonde avec de longs cheveux frisottants, et des yeux d'un bleu très profond. C'est vrai qu'elle état très belle, et le jeune homme était persuadé que si sa sœur aurait vécu, elle lui aurai ressemblée… Eliona, son cœur rata un battement alors que la jeune demoiselle continuait à le regarder en rougissement. Il avait beau être plus jeune, il la dépassait bien d'une tête :

« Ilyas (sourit) : Alors on danse ?

Eléonore : Ou…Oui. »

Angelo revint à ce moment-là dans la salle de réception. Il alla voir Aphrodite qui débarrassait la table avec un Kanon qui semblait râler :

« Angelo : Aphro…

Aphro (le coupe) : Ah te voilà toi ! Allez aide-nous à débarrasser, ça ira plus vite.

Angelo : Mais…

Aphro : Pas de mais, prend tout ce que tu peux prendre et suis-nous la cuisine. »

Le trio s'en alla donc à la cuisine chargé d'assiettes, de couverts et de saladiers qui avaient servi à l'entrée. Une fois seul dans la cuisine, le Poisson se retourna vers Kanon et le regarda durement :

« Aphro : Tu joues à quoi là, Kanon ?

Kanon : Comment ?

Aphro : Tu nous fais le dépressif toute la journée, soit disant à cause de la présence de Sorrente, puis tu nous ramène la gamin et pour te faire oublier ton amour soit disant impossible, tu jettes ton dévolu dessus. C'est une honte !

Kanon : Mais… c'est lui qui me drague et qui a voulu venir. Moi j'ai rien demandé.

Aphro : C'est lui qui te drague ?

Kanon : Ben, il arrête pas de me dire que je lui plait, et que pour lui, le sexe n'a pas d'importance, c'est les sentiments qui comptent.

Angelo : Bah, c'est la fougue de la jeunesse ça. A son âge, il aura vire fait de t'oublier. Regarde, il semble bien s'amuser là, avec cette mignonnette.

Aphro : Angie, elle a un nom, elle s'appelle Eléonore.

Angelo : Bah peu importe, ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'elle soit migno… BAM.

Aphro (viens de balancer un saladier sur Angelo) : Stupide Crabe.

Kanon (ne sais plus où se mettre) : Euh…

Aphro : Toi tu te tais. A cause de ton laisser-aller, tu vas foutre tous nos efforts en l'air. Ca fait des jours qu'on se fait ù$£&# à essayer de tous vous caser, t'es le dernier, alors tu vas pas tout foutre en l'air maintenant.

Kanon : Que…

Angelo (bosse sur la tête) : Aphro, ça va pas, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Aphro : Non mais là je suis en pétard. Kanon, arrête avec tes « amour impossible ». Sorrente t'aime, il me l'a dit, et Angelo m'en ait témoin.

Angelo : Moi ?

Aphro : Pas la peine de me cacher que tu nous épiais discrètement. Je te connais par cœur Angie.

Angelo (goutte derrière la tête) : Ah tu savais…

Kanon : Il m'aime ?

Aphro : Mais il a été déçu quand il a vu que tu dansais avec un autre, alors il est parti bouder près des fontaines.

Kanon : Ah…

Aphro : Alors maintenant, tu bouges tes fesses et tu vas le voir. Dis-lui combien tu l'aimes, combien tu regrettes de t'être laissé aller. Met ta fierté de coté et fonce, fonce, fonce.

Kanon : …

Angelo : …

Aphro : … Oui ?

Angelo : C'est terminé ?

Aphro : Kanon, si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, tu n'auras pas d'autre chance. Maintenant, ça ne dépend que de toi.

Kanon : Oui.

Aphro : Nous Angie, on a fait notre boulot. Allez viens, allons danser. »

Aphrodite prit la main d'Angelo et l'entraîna vers la salle de bal, laissant là un Kanon complètement retourné par une telle révélation. Finalement, le deuxième gémeau glissa au sol et se remit à pleurer. Par Athéna, ce qu'il pouvait regretter.

Le duo du Styx revint donc sur la piste de danse, et se mirent à danser au rythme de la musique. Seulement la musique en question était un très beau slow. Alors que tous les couples étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, et même Milo et Camus au grand damne de Hyoga, qui était difficilement contenu par Shiryu et Krishna.

D'autres gardaient plus de distances, c'était le cas d'Aphrodite et Angelo bien sûr, mais aussi de Baian et Kasa, qui malgré les circonstances dansaient ensemble, et aussi Ilyas et Eléonore. Au passage, Scylia donna un coup de coude à Eléonore en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui fit encore plus rougir la jeune servante.

Le poisson sourit à son collègue, il avait balancé comme ça Eléonore dans les bras d'Ilyas, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation. Décidément, ils étaient trop forts. Ils auront fait d'une pierre trois coups aujourd'hui. Angelo rendit son sourire au suédois et lui caressa les cheveux.

Kanon passa à ce moment là à travers la salle de réception pour se diriger vers les fontaines. Le duo de Styx se regardèrent encore, et alors que le Poisson s'apprêtait à la suivre pour épier comme il en avaient si bien l'habitude maintenant, le Cancer le retint. Aphro ne comprit pas, Angelo le tenait fermement à la taille, comme s'il ne voulait qu'il s'en aille. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà bien trop bizarre qu'il ne râle pas à danser un slow, qu'il ne dise pas des mots du genre « ringard ». Non, au contraire, il fit une pression sur la tête d'Aphrodite de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur son torse. Ce dernier, bien que surpris, se laissa faire, car il reconnaissait, qu'il avait toujours été bien dans les bras d'Angelo. Le petit couple d'eau restait en retrait de manière à ne pas trop être aperçu par ceux qui ne dansaient pas, comme Shiryu, Hyoga, Kiki, Julian, et Thétis. Il n'y avait que Shun qui dormait profondément sur la table, et tous les couples étaient bien trop ailleurs pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Aphrodite ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ce délicieux bercement. Il se sentait si bien qu'il en oubliait tout : leur mission qu'il s'était eux-mêmes donnée, les attitudes parfois rustres d'Angelo, ses conquêtes passé, leur passé d'assassin… Ce que la vie pouvait être belle, quand on touchait enfin au bonheur. Angelo caressait encore les cheveux d'Aphro et déposa un baiser dedans. Aphrodite sentait vraiment bon. Finalement, c'est lui qui avait remporté le gros lot dans cette histoire. Alors que la musique touchait à sa fin, leur visage se croisèrent , leur lèvres s'approchèrent, puis… :

« Saori : OUIN, cette musique était trop belle, je veux un autre slow. »

Le baiser du Duo du Styx n'arriva jamais à terme. Quoi de mieux pour casser l'ambiance que cette cruche de Saori ! Honteux, Aphrodite rougit, baissa la tête et s'éloigna du Cancer :

« Aphro : Il faut qu'on aille voir comment s'en sort Kanon.

Angelo : Euh… Oui, tu as raison. »

Kanon alla voir Sorrente qui regardait l'eau de la fontaine. Il semblait si faible alors qu'il était un puissant marina. Le deuxième gémeau inspira un grand coup et s'approcha encore. La sirène ne l'avait pas remarqué, il pleurait et lamentait sa souffrance. Kanon s'en voulu encore plus et s'approcha vivement de Sorrente :

« Kanon : Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie.

Sorrente : Kanon ?

Kanon (l'enlace) : Pardonne-moi Sorrente. Tu m'es si cher, si précieux… Je t'aime tant que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

Sorrente : Mais de quoi parles-tu Kanon ? C'est être avec toi qui me rendrais le plus heureux.

Kanon : Mais tu ne me trouves pas un trop vieux ?

Sorrente : C'est plutôt moi qui suis trop jeune. Et l'amour n'a pas d'âge non ? Je t'accompagnerai toute ma vie Kanon, parce que je t'aime.

Kanon : Sorrente. Comme je t'aime, j'aime tout chez toi. Ta musique, ta douceur.

Sorrente : Et toi donc, tu as vu comment tu es beau, tu es si viril et juste.

Kanon : Je ne l'ai pas toujours été, mon passé n'est pas des plus glorieux.

Sorrente : Le passé est derrière nous. Tu ne peux le changer, mais tu dois regarder devant maintenant. Continue dans le nouveau chemin que tu as choisi, celui de la justice.

Kanon : Et toi continue de jouer de la musique.

Sorrente : Kanon.

Kanon : Sorrente. »

Les deux protagonistes s'embrassèrent enfin pour la première fois. Derrière une colonne, Aphro semblait méditer sur ces dernières paroles :

« Aphro : Il a raison Sorrente.

Angelo : Comment ?

Aphro : Il a raison, nous non plus n'avons pas un passé glorieux, mais nous avons fini par choisir la bonne voix, et l'important est de regarder devant nous maintenant.

Angelo : Je le sais. Et Aphro, je veux avancer encore avec toi à mes cotés.

Aphro (sourit) : Si tu respectes mes rituels hygiène et régime alimentaire, je suis d'accord.

Angelo (tombe à la renverse) : J'étais sérieux idiot.

Aphro (sourire franc) : Je sais, mais j'adore t'embêter.

Angelo (rougit) : _Par Athéna, qu'il est beau._

Aphro : Bon, et bien, c'est fini. Je pense qu'on peut le dire maintenant.

Angelo : Mission accomplie.

Aphro : Qui l'aurai cru !

Angelo : Pas eux en tout cas.

Aphro : Mais moi j'ai toujours cru à ton esprit génialissime.

Angelo : Tu n'en as pas toujours donné l'impression.

Aphro : Et comme promis, je te raconterai tout sur mon passé.

Angelo : Aphro…

Aphro : Mais je veux que toi aussi, tu me parles de tes souvenirs avec ta famille. Tes parents et ta sœur.

Angelo : D'accord, à toi ça ne me dérange pas.

Aphro : Après la fête, maintenant allons nous amuser. »

Encore une fois, Aphrodite prit la main d'Angelo pour l'entraîner joyeusement vers la fête.

Au final, Kanon et Sorrente restèrent aux fontaines pour longuement parler. Julian les observa d'un coin de l'oeil puis alla proposer à Thétis si ça lui disait de l'accompagner lors de ses voyages, lui promettant bijoux et robes à prix cher. La sirène ne résista pas à une telle offre. Julian se dit que ce serai mieux, il aurait au moins une cavalière pour les bals, et sa réputation d'homo qu'il s'était faite à force d'être toujours en compagnie de Sorrente s'étendrai. Il n'avait rien contre Sorrente qu'il appréciait beaucoup, ni contre les homosexuel, mais il avait une image à tenir. Et puis, Sorrente avait aussi droit au bonheur.


	12. Une blessure au coeur

**Chapitre 12 :** Une blessure au cœur

\*****/

La fête avait battu de son plein pied toute la nuit jusqu'au lendemain au lever du soleil. Les mariés s'étaient éclipsés après minuit pour partager ensemble leur lune de miel. Aiolia n'avait cessé de chambrer le taureau sur le bikini brésilien jaune qui avait fait rougir les joues du molosse du sanctuaire quand il l'avait déballé. Il s'imaginait bien sa belle princesse le portant, adorant ce genre de dessous. Kanon était fier de son idée.

Le nouveau couple, soit Kanon et Sorrente, avait longuement parlé, puis ils s'étaient à nouveau rendus à la salle de réception pour officialiser leur union. Saga en avait les larmes aux yeux :

« Saga (tout ému) : Oh mon petit frère…

Kanon : Roh ça va Saga, je te rappelle que j'ai que quelques minutes de moins que toi.

Saga : Mais tu resteras toujours mon tout petit frère. »

Et donc Julian avait tout prévu. Désormais, il voyagerait en compagnie de Thétis, laissant ainsi à Sorrente la liberté de rester au sanctuaire avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Kanon fut si heureux qu'il s'en prit une quadruple coupe de champagne et finit tellement saoul qu'ils dussent se mettre à quatre pour le ramener jusqu'au troisième temple. Alors qu'il chantait à tue-tête pendant qu'il se faisait porter, Sorrente commençait à avoir des doutes, mais il fut vite rassuré par Saga.

En nouveau couple, on comptait aussi Baian et Kasa qui, même s'ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des vannes, ne cessaient aussi de revenir l'un vers l'autre. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient quitté la soirée. Quant aux jeunes, Ilyas et Eléonore, ils s'étaient longuement promenés puis s'étaient séparés avec la promesse de se revoir. Cette journée avait été un tournant décisif pour eux.

Quant aux autres, Shiryu avait été le premier à s'en aller. Conformément aux instructions de son maître, il ne devait pas se coucher tard, pour pouvoir se lever tôt et en forme demain pour aller s'entraîner dans la fraîcheur du matin. C'est pourquoi, on ne l'avait plus vu après minuit. Le dit maître, qui jadis lui avait enseigné cela, s'amusait comme un fou, au grand damne de Shion qui était fatigué de cette éprouvante journée et qui souhaitait aller se coucher. Parfois il enviait son disciple qui avait choisi un amant plus calme et qui avait eu la chance de se voir quitter la fête vers une heure, portant dans ses bras un Kiki déjà endormi. Leur homologue bouddhiste en la personne de Krishna avait quitté la fête en même temps qu'eux.

Si Shion passait tous les caprices de Dohko, ce n'était pas le cas de Camus qui ne voulait pas se coucher tard. Il donnait le choix à Milo de partir en même temps que lui, où de faire lit à part pour cette nuit. Le français n'aimait pas être dérangé dans son sommeil. Milo était face à un dilemme, alors il essayait de gagner le plus de minutes qu'il pouvait, tout en retenant son poing qui le démangeait. Effectivement Hyoga ne cessait de dire à son maître que le scorpion était trop irresponsable pour être son petit-ami, et Milo avait une sérieuse envie de donner une bonne correction à ce pingouin.

Toujours dans le club des imbéciles, Seiya resta jusqu'à ce que la capricieuse princesse Saori décide qu'elle était fatiguée, soit vers trois heures du matin. Le pauvre pégase étant lui épuisé depuis minuit parce qu'il ne cessait de porter la princesse dans ses bras pour la faire danser malgré sa cheville, et Seiya jurait sans cesse : « Je danserai jusqu'à la mort ».

Quant à Shun, on dut le porter dans sa chambre car le pauvre adolescent dormait encore affalé sur la table de banquet. Quand Ikki reprit connaissance vers deux heures du matin, on lui informa que Shun allait bien et qu'il s'était couché tôt. Ikki était content que son petit frère suive ses instructions même quand il n'était pas là, et se dit que cette histoire de cuite ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve qu'il avait dû faire. Oubliant là qu'il avait planté Esméralda, qui était en fait Kasa mais ça lui seul ne le savait pas, il revint se coucher auprès de son cadet.

Les hétéros furent dans les derniers à lever le camp. Aiolia devait s'occuper seul de la sono, puisque Milo était finalement parti, Shina et Shura pétaient la forme, et Marine s'amusait avec eux.

Peu de temps après que le Pope et son amant Dohko se soient éclipsés, les fougueux Io et Isaac disparurent aussi. On ne les revit plus de la soirée, mais ceux qui nettoieront prochainement les thermes auront sans doute un idée d'où est-ce qu'ils étaient passés.

Quand au duo du Styx, ils étaient parmi les plus vaillants. Ils avaient dansé toute le nuit, non seulement pour le mariage d'Aldé, mais aussi pour leur victoire personnelle. Alors que pointait les premières lueurs de l'aube, au lieu d'aller se coucher, le couple d'eau se rendit chez le Cancer pour y prendre une douche, puis un bon café. C'était devenu leur rituel, le bon café devant la table basse du salon. Aucun des deux ne parlait, ils burent leur boisson en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo se décide enfin à prendre la parole :

« Angelo : Tu as sommeil ? Tu veux aller dormir ?

Aphro (fait non de la tête) : Et toi ?

Angelo : Moi ça va, et je t'avouerai que je suis trop impatient pour aller dormir.

Aphro : Je ne faillirai pas à ma promesse, et je vais te dire… Tout, même si je reconnais que là maintenant, sur le coup, c'est assez difficile.

Angelo : Hum, tu veux que je commence ? Pour te mettre dans l'ambiance.

Aphro : Tu veux dire, raconter ton histoire ?

Angelo : Je te l'avais promis aussi, non ? Mais tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir.

Aphro : Peu importe, je veux savoir, je veux tout savoir. Et après je te promets que ce sera mon tour.

Angelo : Détends-toi Aphro, ne te crispe pas, et écoute. Comme tu le sais, je suis italien de pur sang. Je suis né dans un petit village d'Italie, et ma famille avait de modestes revenus. Seul mon père travaillait, ma mère, elle, s'occupait de la maison, et surtout de ma petite sœur Karina. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle était née avec une malformation cardiaque. Moi, comme j'avais une bonne santé, on m'a plus négligé, et je suis devenu un vrai casse-cou, un petit voyou, tu vois le genre ?

Aphro : Ce n'était pas de ta faute Angie. N'importe quel enfant réagirait de la sorte. Mais je ne pense pas non plus que tes parents aimaient ta sœur plus que toi.

Angelo (sourit) : Non bien sûr. Malgré mon sale tempérament, je n'ai jamais éprouvé une quelconque jalousie envers Karina… Non, au contraire, je l'adorais. Sa disparition… De toute ma famille, c'est celle qui m'a le plus touché. Karina était si innocente, que c'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer »

\*********/

« Mère d'Angelo : Angelo, je vais étendre le linge, tu veux bien garder un œil sur ta sœur.

Petit Angelo : Oui maman. Hey Karina, on joue. »

La jeune femme italienne d'une vingtaine d'année, avec de longs cheveux bleus et des yeux de la même couleur, regardait tendrement son fils de presque trois ans faire des grimaces à sa fille de huit mois. Elle était mère au foyer, de toute façon elle n'arrivait pas à trouver du travail. Ses parents n'avaient pas assez de revenus pour lui payer des études, et elle ne devait son salut qu'à son époux, un bûcheron gaillard de presque trente ans qui l'avait demandée en mariage. Depuis, même si elle n'était pas riche, elle jouissait du bonheur d'être mère et protégée d'un époux, alors que certaines de ses amies n'avaient d'autres choix que celui de la prostitution. Ses enfants étaient adorables, quoique son fils un peu casse-cou, mais très tendre avec sa sœur. Elle pouvait les laisser seuls quelques instants sans crainte.

Alors qu'elle étendait le linge, savourant le calme et la brise fraîche et douce du printemps, son fils accourut vers elle, l'air complètement paniqué :

« Mère d'Angelo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri ? Tu as laissé ta sœur toute seule ?

Petit Angelo : Maman, Karina, elle va pas bien. Elle bouge plus, elle est toute bleue. »

La jeune femme accourut aussitôt vers la maison et découvrit son bébé qui effectivement, commençait à devenir bleue. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle la déshabilla pour lui permettre de respirer librement et lui fit du bouche-à-bouche. Angelo restait accroché à ses jupes, très inquiet. Puis le bébé se remit à bouger et à chouiner, avant de reprendre petit à petit une couleur normale. Loin d'être rassurée, la jeune mère rhabilla son enfant en vitesse, prit son fils par la main et fonça tout droit à l'hospice du village où elle espérait pouvoir y faire ausculter sa fille :

« Docteur : Hum, vous avez effectué les gestes qu'il fallait madame. Que s'est-il passé juste avant qu'elle ne devienne comme ça ?

Mère d'Angelo : Angelo, comment ça s'est passé ?

Petit Angelo : C'est pas ma faute maman. Je lui faisais des grimaces, ça avait l'air de lui plaire, elle riait aux éclats. Mais d'un coup, elle s'est arrêtée de rire, elle s'est endormie et elle est devenue bleue. Je suis venu te chercher de suite.

Docteur : Je vois, l'effort de l'éclat de rire aurait provoqué ce problème d'oxygénation.

Mère d'Angelo : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Docteur : Madame, au vu de l'histoire et de l'auscultation, j'en déduis malheureusement que votre fille a une malformation cardiaque. Sa pompe n'est pas assez fonctionnelle, et les efforts violents font que la pompe ne suit plus.

Mère d'Angelo : Mais nous n'avons jamais eu de problème jusqu'ici. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ma fille riait.

Docteur : Peut-être qu'un cœur neuf résiste plus, mais plus votre fille ira en grandissant, moins elle devra faire d'effort, car son cœur le supporterait de moins en moins. Ce serait comme trop accélérer avec une vieille voiture, le moteur ne résisterait pas.

Mère d'Angelo : Il y a un traitement ?

Docteur : Un seul malheureusement, une greffe de cœur, mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion madame. Les organes sont rares, et votre budget ne vous permettrait même pas d'être sur une liste d'attente.

Mère D'Angelo : Mais… Que dois-je faire alors ? Ma fille n'est pas encore morte que je sache.

Docteur : Occupez-vous bien d'elle. Ne la laissez pas faire trop d'effort. N'espérez pas la voir marcher un jour, ce serait trop dangereux. Et n'espérer pas non plus aller au-delà de son deuxième anniversaire. Je regrette madame, mais il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Mère d'Angelo : …

Angelo : Maman ?

Docteur : Madame ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blanche. Madame, vous m'entendez ? »

La jeune femme n'entendait, ne sentait plus rien. Ni le médecin qui l'appelait, ni son fils qui lui tirait les jupes, ni même son bébé qui pleurait. Elle se sentait partir, ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Son bonheur, qu'elle avait enfin réussi à avoir après tant d'années de misère et de pauvreté, venait de voler en éclat. Ca ne serait plus jamais comme avant, plus jamais.

\*******/

« Aphrodite : Pauvre femme, lui balancer ça comme ça. Ce médecin manquait vraiment de tact.

Angelo : En même temps, il avait d'autres urgences à gérer. Déjà qu'il faisait médecin bénévole, fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Ma mère voulait un diagnostic, il en a donné un, c'est le premier boulot des toubib, non ?

Aphrodite : Oui, c'est sûr que vu sous cet angle. Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

Angelo : La longue descente aux enfers de ma mère, et par ce biais-là, de ma famille. Ma mère était fragile, psychologiquement parlant. Elle ne s'est pas remise de cette nouvelle. Elle s'est dévouée corps et âme à Karina, délaissant tous ses autres travaux de femme au foyer. Elle a arrêté de faire la cuisine, le ménage, la lessive. C'est mon père ou une voisine qui me nourrissait. Ma mère, elle, ne quittait jamais ma sœur. Pendant deux ans, je n'eus plus de moments intimes avec elle. Ma mère n'osait pas dormir la nuit et insistait auprès de mon père pour faire des tours de garde. Mon père était épuisé, mais il disait comprendre ma mère qui devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque. Elle ne sortait plus, disait que les gens étaient mauvais, qu'ils voulaient lui tuer sa fille, et elle maudissait Dieu du triste destin qu'Il lui donnait. C'était ahurissant, ma mère, celle-là même qui m'a appris à prier alors que je commençai à peine à prendre conscience des choses, elle si croyante, avait perdu la foi.

Aphrodite : Ca a été comme ça jusqu'à la fin ?

Angelo : Non heureusement. Quand ma sœur eut environ deux ans et demi, ma mère se détendit un peu. Elle avait passé le cap des deux ans, elle souriait et parlait, mais jamais elle ne marcha, jamais elle ne se tint sur ses jambes. Ma mère reprit ses taches ménagères, osant un peu la laisser jouer avec moi. Elle était rassurée parce qu'elle entendait sa voix de la pièce d'à coté. Et moi, maintenant âgé de presque cinq ans, j'étais un vrai garnement. »

\********/

« Homme : Hé toi là ! Reviens sale garnement ! Voleur ! »

Le petit Angelo de presque cinq ans s'enfuit à toute vitesse, les bras chargés de raisin. Ses petites jambes étaient bien plus rapides que celles du viticulteur qui lui courait après. Il passa à travers la forêt par un chemin tortueux que lui seul connaissait, attendit un peu perché sur un arbre avant de finalement reprendre la route vers sa maison.

Sa sœur était dehors, elle profitait de l'air chaud de ce début d'été. Elle avait trois ans, était rayonnante, bien qu'un peu pâle, et il fallait le reconnaître, légèrement attardée. Elle n'avait plus refait d'arrêt respiratoire, mais le seul et unique qu'elle ait eu lui avait un peu endommagée le cerveau à cause du manque d'oxygène. La mère d'Angelo en voulait son fils pour ça, puisque c'est lui qui l'avait faite rire et qui avait provoqué cet arrêt. A part dire qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne savait pas, que pouvait-il dire à sa propre mère qui elle non plus n'avait plus vraiment toute sa tête.

Bien calée dans son fauteuil roulant fabriqué par leur père, Karina était en train de bercer une poupée. Elle ouvrit les bras en voyant Angelo s'approcher d'elle :

« Karina : Grand frère, câlin. »

Le petit italien répondit à son étreinte. Ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable. Il montra sa récolte :

« Karina : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Angelo : C'est du raisin. A l'école, on m'a dit que le jus de raisin est bon pour le cœur. Maman ne veut pas me croire, mais même si ça ne fait rien, c'est très bon, je t'assure. Tu veux goûter ?

Karina : Oui.

Angelo : Mais il faut le dire à personne.

Mère d'Angelo : Angelo, qu'est-ce tu fais ? Ne donne pas n'importe quoi à ta sœur.

Karina : Maman c'est du raisin, c'est bon et ça va me guérir. Je vais courir comme Angelo.

Mère d'Angelo : Comment ? Mais où as-tu déniché ce raisin Angelo ? Tu l'as volé ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Et n'as-tu pas encore plus honte de dire des mensonges à ta sœur ! Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, c'est cruel, cruel pour elle et c'est encore plus dur pour moi.

Angelo : Mais maman, j'ai jamais dit à Karina qu'elle guérirait avec du raisin…

Mère Angelo (gifle Angelo) : Ne me réponds pas insolent. On va avoir des ennuis si tu voles, tu crois qu'on n'en a pas assez. Reprends ce raisin, va le ramener, excuse-toi et propose tes services pour la faute que tu as commise.

Karina (au bord des larmes) : Maman, je veux manger du raisin.

Mère D'Angelo : Non ma chérie, c'est trop cher et ça na va pas guérir ton cœur. Calme-toi ma belle, maman va te préparer un bon goûter. Quant à toi, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

Angelo se résigna, il y avait une limite à la rébellion. Non pas qu'il souhaitait faire tourner sa mère et sa soeur en bourrique, non au contraire, il cherchait à les réconforter, à les rassurer. Son père, lui, le comprenait, il prenait souvent sa défense, mais il n'était là que le soir.

Angelo revint chez lui après s'être excusé. Alors qu'il rentrait dans la petite maison, sa mère l'attendait dans la cuisine :

« Mère D'Angelo : Te voilà ! Je t'attendais figure-toi et je tiens à te féliciter.

Angelo : Pardon d'avoir volé maman.

Mère D'Angelo : Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu as dit à Karina qu'elle allait guérir, depuis elle n'a que ça en tête. Tu te rends comptes, tu lui donnes de faux espoir, c'est très grave Angelo.

Angelo : Maman, je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'elle allait guérir, je lui ai juste dit que le raisin est bon pour le cœur.

Mère d'Angelo : Mais tu la connais, elle n'a pas toute sa tête. Elle a mal interprété tes propos et maintenant, elle est persuadée qu'elle va guérir, qu'elle va marcher comme toi.

Angelo : Et pourquoi pas ?

Mère d'Angelo : Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle ne guérira jamais.

Angelo : Justement maman, elle ne guérira jamais. Elle ne devrait déjà ne plus être de ce monde. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner l'espoir qu'elle va guérir ? Pourquoi la faire souffrir en lui disant qu'elle ne guérira pas, qu'elle ne marchera jamais. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle mourra de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire faire ce qu'elle souhaite. Maman, avec tes précautions, tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable.

Mère d'Angelo : Comment ? Moi qui me suis entièrement dévouée à elle, tu oses me dire que j'ai mal agi ?

Angelo : Je n'ai pas dit ça. Au contraire, tu t'es tellement bien occupée d'elle qu'elle a atteint sa troisième année et elle semble en forme. Seulement, plus elle grandira, et plus ce sera dur pour elle. Dur de lui dire qu'elle n'a pas le droit de marcher, dur de lui dire que son cœur va lâcher.

Mère D'Angelo : Tais-toi, c'est de mon bébé que tu parles. Non elle vivra, je prendrai toujours soin d'elle. Toujours, elle vivra je te dis. Vas-t'en, je ne veux plus t'entendre. »

Le petit garçonnet alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa jeune sœur. Cette dernière était en train de jouer avec une maison de poupée fabriquée à la main par leur père. Tous les jouets ici étaient fabriqués par leur père, cet homme distant mais bienveillant, qui se tuait au travail pour que sa famille ne manque de rien. Un homme qui avait aimé une femme, une femme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus maintenant :

« Karina : Grand frère ? Tu joues avec moi ?

Angelo : Pas aux poupées, je ne suis pas une fille moi !

Karina : Et si on allait courir dehors ?

Angelo : … Non Karina, maman ne veut pas.

Karina : Mais Angie, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit moi ? Je veux marcher comme toi, plus que tout.

Angelo : Plus que tout ?

Karina : Oui.

Angelo : …

Karina : Angie, maman est-elle malade ?

Angelo : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Karina : Elle est énervée, elle t'a grondée. Et quand elle s'énerve comme ça, elle est fatiguée. Moi je suis tout le temps fatiguée, parce que je suis tout le temps malade. Alors si maman est fatigué, c'est parce qu'elle est malade, non ?

Angelo : … Maman est malade oui, mais c'est pas comme toi, c'est pas une maladie physique.

Karina : Et ça se soigne sa maladie ?

Angelo : Oui, mais c'est très dur et très long.

Karina : Si elle arrête de s'occuper de moi et qu'elle se repose, elle ira mieux, j'en suis sûre.

Angelo : C'est sûr oui.

Karina : Alors je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Je suis une grande maintenant. Et un jour Grand frère, je serai au même niveau que toi. Dis, on fera la course.

Angelo (hésite) : … (Puis sourit) Oui. »

\********/

Angelo : Aphro…

Aphro (en larme) : Snif, mais c'est trop tragique. Ta sœur, elle devait être tellement adorable. Ce que j'aurai aimé la tenir dans mes bras. J'ai jamais eu de frère et sœur moi, tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a manqué. Quand je vois Saga et Kanon, Aiolos et Aiolia, ou encore Ikki et Shun, je trouve ça tellement beau comme amour.

Angelo : Mais compare pas la relation que j'avais avec ma sœur avec celle d'Aiolos et Aiolia, et encore moins Ikki et Shun.

Aphro : Oh Angie, je suis persuadé que si ta sœur serait encore en vie, tu aurais tenu le rôle du grand frère protecteur. La pauvre, elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir de petit ami. Ce doit être dur d'avoir un frère comme toi.

Angelo (veine sur la tempe) : Je ne te permets pas.

Aphro : Bon, et ensuite ? Est-ce que Karina a pu réaliser son rêve. Ce ne devait pas être facile avec votre mère, non ?

Angelo : …

Aphro : Angie ?

Angelo : Je n'aime pas parler de mon passé Aphro. Non pas que j'ai honte, non, j'ai beaucoup aimé ma famille… Mais…

Aphro : Angie, je sens comme une blessure en toi. Un immense regret.

Angelo : …

Aphro : Faisons une pause Angie, je vais refaire du café. »

Le poisson prit les tasses utilisées pour les amener à la cuisine, les laver, en prendre de nouvelles et refaire du café. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce silence soudain chez son compagnon d'arme. Jusqu'ici, il lui avait raconté son passé sans hésitation, alors pourquoi restait-il muet maintenant :

« Aphro (tout bas) : Angie, y a-il quelque chose qui te pèse sur le cœur ? »

Il était neuf heures du matin et le soleil commençait déjà à bien briller dans le ciel. Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, le Poisson vit passer Shiryu qui courait en remontant les temples. Son corps en sueur démontrait un entraînement depuis quelques heures déjà. Alors c'était vrai qu'il se levait aux aurores pour s'entraîner. Aphro se moqua intérieurement, il était difficile de croire que celui qui avait formé ce chevalier si droit était le capricieux et fougueux Dohko. Le suédois eu une pensée pour ses collègues, étaient-ils réveillés ? Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ?

\********/

Et pendant ce temps-là, dans le temple du Bélier

« Tatsumi : Maître Kiki, désirez-vous encore un peu de chocolat chaud ?

Kiki : Non, ça ira, mais tartine-moi ces brioches de confiture de myrtille.

Mü (qui entre dans la cuisine) : Kiki, mais quel est ce comportement ?

Tatsumi : Ne soyez pas dur avec lui, seigneur Mü. Ce jeune garçon est incontestablement un brave apprenti et je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il deviendra un jour un très grand chevalier. Et cela, il le doit à vous.

Mü : Euh, et bien, cela dépendra de lui…

Tatsumi : Je ne doute pas un seul instant de lui, et à ce sujet, je pense qu'il devrait un peu quitter ce sanctuaire et s'ouvrir au monde. J'ai donc pensé que… que…

Kiki (lui souffle à l'oreille) : La résidence Kido.

Tatsumi : Ah oui, j'ai donc pensé qu'il lui serait très profitable de pouvoir s'entraîner avec l'un des chevaliers divin. Shiryu par exemple, ils se connaissent bien.

Kiki : Maître, ce serait une grande opportunité pour moi.

Mü (hésite) : Et bien…

Mü ange : Non Mü, ne te laisse pas encore embobiner, tu ne vois pas qu'il a Tatsumi sous contrôle.

Mü démon : Ah, je l'aime bien ce petit. Non, Mü, tu dois faire confiance à ce gosse, il a l'esprit malin, et je suis sûr qu'il va prendre le contrôle de la résidence en moins de deux jours.

Mü ange : Il ne va faire que se prélasser au bord de la piscine, regarder des dessins animés sur écran géant et manger des cochonneries à n'en plus finir. C'est mauvais Mü, ne le laisse pas faire, c'est encore toi qui as l'autorité sur cet enfant, n'oublie pas que tu en es responsable.

Mü démon : Arrête de lui donner de fausses idées toi ? S'il n'est pas capable de faire confiance à son apprenti, il n'osera jamais lui céder l'armure du bélier. »

Et voilà, ça recommençait le conflit avec les bonnes et mauvaises consciences de Mü. Décidément, ils ne le lâchaient plus et ne l'aidaient franchement pas dans sa décision. Au fond de sa petite tête, Mü se fit la promesse de parler de ce petit problème à son maître, lui peut-être ne le prendrait pas pour un fou. Cette bonne résolution faite, restait le problème de Kiki, quelle décision prendre ? C'était vrai que de s'entraîner avec un des chevaliers divins lui serait bénéfique, mais il doutait quand même au fond de la sincérité de son élève quand à sa motivation réelle pour ce voyage. Ces yeux d'enfant innocent l'avaient tant de fois dupé. Lui aussi, il était assez bête pour à chaque fois se laisser attendrir, céder à tous ses caprices et constater les dégâts ensuite. Le bélier d'or était en proie à un cruel dilemme, quand soudain :

« Voix : Mais voilà une excellente idée !

Mü : Shaka ?

Shaka : Je pense que cette petite excursion sera très bénéfique à Kiki. C'est une très bonne initiative, tu devrais l'en féliciter.

Sexe de Shaka : C'est ça, avoue que tu serais plutôt content de te retrouver seul avec ton mouton.

Shaka : Mais tais-toi, et ne parle pas ainsi de Mü.

Mü : Shaka, tu recommences à parler seul ?

Mü ange : Si le sage Shaka pense que ce sera bénéfique, je ne peux m'y opposer.

Mü démon : Sage, tu parles ! Sous ses apparences de sainte nitouche, c'est une bombe sex… Mais… »

Agacé par ses bonnes et mauvaises consciences qui ne l'aidaient pas vraiment dans son choix, Mü les prit chacun de sur son épaule et les fourra dans un tiroir. Alors que lui les voyait et les entendait jurer de l'intérieur du tiroir, ce n'était pas le cas de Tatsumi et Kiki qui se demandaient vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais bon, si ce n'était que lui, ça irait encore, mais Shaka avait un comportement encore plus bizarre, alors qu'il frappait son entrejambe en lui disant de se taire :

« Sexe de Shaka : Tu n'as pas de chance, tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

Shaka : Maudit sois-tu, Diable !

Mü : Shaka, si cette chose que tu désignes est effectivement le diable, pourquoi ne pas l'emmener faire un petit tour au paradis, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs.

Shaka : Très bonne idée Mü.

Tatsumi (choqué) : Par Athéna, ils n'ont pas honte de parler ainsi devant un enfant. Ce milieu est hostile. Kiki, va préparer tes bagages. Je ferai même mieux d'en parler au Grand Pope. »

Kiki s'exécuta, impatient de partir en voyage dans la luxueuse résidence Kido. Bien sûr, cette histoire d'entraînement n'était qu'une ruse pour que son maître le laisse partir. Le jeune apprenti ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tatsumi avait l'air aussi choqué, lui n'avait pas vraiment compris l'allusion de son maître et du chevalier Shaka.

Ces derniers justement étaient dans la salle de bain où ils s'apprêtaient à prendre une douche bien fraîche. La belle métaphore du paradis de Mü était effectivement la fraîcheur et la douceur de la douche qui devrait calmer les pulsions sexuelles de son amant. En résumé, Tatsumi était bien loin de lé vérité :

« Mû : Shaka, je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu inquiet à l'idée de laisser partir Kiki.

Shaka : Je comprends tes angoisses Mü, je sais à quel point tu tiens à cet enfant. Mais vois-tu, il arrive un moment où les enfants doivent voler de leurs propres ailes. Kiki est débrouillard, il s'en sortira bien, mais il sait aussi que tu es là si ça ne va pas. Quant à toi, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

Mü : Merci Shaka. Je ne remercierai jamais assez les Dieux d'avoir mis un homme comme toi sur ma route.

Shaka : Et même si ça me perturbe de le reconnaître, on doit aussi cela à Aphrodite et Angelo. Maintenant ce serait à nous de les aider, tu ne crois pas ?

Mü : C'est sûr, ils vont si bien ensemble et ils tiennent tellement l'un à l'autre.

Shaka : Sans compter qu'ils n'ont pas aidé que nous, mais tous les autres aussi. L'harmonie est revenue au sanctuaire, j'aime cette ambiance de quiétude.

Mü : Shaka, je crois qu'il est temps d'entremettre les entremetteurs.

\********/

Dans le temple du Scorpion, Camus buvait tranquillement son café en lisant le journal. Il était debout depuis sept heures du matin. Ainsi était réglée son horloge biologique, et peu importait l'heure à laquelle il se couchait.

Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à se décoller de son disciple et à le convaincre de rester dormir au temple du verseau avec Isaac et Io. Hyoga avait boudé, Milo avait dansé, et Camus avait pu être tranquille. De même que ce matin, il pouvait boire son café et lire son journal tranquillement, car il savait que Milo n'était pas prêt de se lever. Alors que le français portait encore la tasse à ses lèvres, une furie vint lui sauter dessus à une allure telle qu'elle en surprit le jeune verseau qui manqua de s'étouffer avec son café :

« Milo : Mon Camus, tu as bien dormi ? Tu es déjà debout ? Depuis quand ?

Camus (qui s'étouffe avec le café) : Kof Kof, Milo, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Milo : Hein !

Camus : Tu es déjà debout ?

Milo : J'avais chaud parce que tu n'étais pas là, ça m'a réveillé.

Camus : C'est bizarre.

Milo : Comment ?

Camus : D'habitude, c'est le froid laissé par le vide qui nous réveille, mais toi c'est la chaleur.

Milo : Parce que quand tu dors avec moi, le lit est agréablement frais.

Camus : J'ai fait une erreur de calcul, je ne pensais pas que tu te lèverais déjà. Autrefois tu aurais dormi jusqu'à midi passé.

Milo : C'est parce que je me suis habitué à avoir ta présence à mes côtés. Quand tu n'es pas là, je sens comme un vide.

Camus (sourit) : Moi aussi, je me sens vide quand tu n'es pas là. Tout me semble si monotone et sans vie.

Milo (étoiles dans les yeux) : Oh mon Camus, c'est si beau ce que tu viens de dire. Redis-le encore.

Camus : Certainement pas !

Milo (mode boudeur) : Maiiiiiis, je veux…

Camus : Ne me fais pas des caprices de bon matin. Comporte-toi en adul… »

Le jeune verseau ne put finir sa phrase car sa bouche fut prise par celle bouillonnante de Milo. Il voulut s'opposer à cet effet de surprise mais se laissa finalement faire et ferma les yeux. Par Athéna, ce que Milo pouvait bien embrasser :

« Milo : Si je peux me permettre de faire ça, c'est grâce à Angelo et Aphro.

Camus : Même si je n'approuve pas les méthodes du Cancer, je reconnais qu'on a une dette envers eux.

Milo : Camus, mon bon cœur me dit qu'il est temps d'inverser les rôles.

Camus : Tu as toujours eu un bon cœur Milo. Ce qui faisait ta popularité et ma jalousie envers les autres aussi.

Milo (sourire classe) : Mon Camus, je crois qu'il est temps d'entremettre les entremetteurs. »

\********/

Aphro revint au salon avec un plateau, des tasses et du café. Angelo était toujours assis dans son canapé, et ses doigts trituraient ce qui semblait être un petit ours en peluche. Aphro la connaissait bien puisqu'il avait veillé dessus pendant des années. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé que le terrible Cancer pouvait tenir à ce vieux jouet mal fabriqué et abîmé. Mais pourtant, il la regardait avec tant de nostalgie, quelque chose semblait le ronger de l'intérieur :

« Aphro : Tu aimes beaucoup cette petite peluche.

Angelo : Elle appartenait à Karina. Une fabrication de notre mère quand elle est venue au monde. Parmi tous ses jouets, cette petite peluche de rien du tout était sa favorite.

Aphro : On dirait qu'il a été décousu puis recousu à plusieurs reprises.

Angelo : Effectivement, dedans se cache un trésor inestimable à mes yeux. Trois objets si petits et sans la moindre valeur, mais qui sont mes plus grands trésors.

Aphro : Tu me mets la puce à l'oreille, qu'y a-t-il donc de caché là-dedans ?

Angelo : Je te montrerai plus tard. Pour le moment, je vais finir de te parler de Karina. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai à nouveau le courage d'en parler plus tard.

Aphro : N'est-elle pas décédée des suites de sa maladie ?

Angelo : Si, officiellement si, mais… Disons que j'ai un peu forcé le destin.

\*************/

C'était une nuit d'été en Italie, il faisait doux dehors en pleine nuit, et Angelo, six ans, dormait profondément quand soudain, quelque chose tira sur sa manche, ce qui le réveilla :

« Karina : Grand frère ?

Angelo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Karina… Mais mais mais, que fais-tu à coté de mon lit, comment es-tu venue ?

Karina (toute fière) : Tu as vu, j'ai marché toute seule de mon lit au tien.

Angelo : Mais… Je ne sais qu'il n'y a que trois pas, mais tu ne dois pas faire ça. Si maman l'apprend… »

Le petit Angelo ne put finir sa phrase car sa jeune soeur avait mis sa main en bâillon. Il était plus de minuit, c'était le jour de ses quatre ans. Angelo redoutait l'arrivée de ce jour et espérait que sa sœur aurait oublié la promesse insensée qu'il lui avait faite. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte qu'il ne serait pas assez fort pour faire un tel coup à sa mère, même si Karina était pleinement consciente des risques qu'elle prenait. Elle n'avait que quatre ans, mais elle était plus mûre que les enfants de son âge, cela sans doute lié à sa maladie. Mignonne, adorable, certes, mais déterminée aussi, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et ce qu'elle voulait… :

« Karina : Tu as promis, ne me déçois pas grand frère, je ne peux demander ça qu'à toi.

Angelo : Karina, je te le demande encore une fois, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Karina : Oui, je veux marcher, je veux sentir qu'il y a de la force dans mes jambes, je veux que mon cœur si faible repousse ses limites. Je sais que c'est risqué, mais de toute façon, je partirai bientôt. Alors avant de partir, je veux au moins une fois dans ma vie avoir l'impression de vivre. »

Angelo s'inclina, elle était bien plus forte que lui. Sa sœur qui était pourtant plus jeune était un peu comme son idole. Une idole qui disparaîtrait bientôt, une idole qui lui servirait de modèle. Il ne pouvait pas refuser de l'aider à exaucer son dernier souhait. Il enfila des vêtements, aida également sa sœur à s'habiller, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dehors. La lune les éclairait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ils s'allongèrent sur le sol et parlèrent, de tout et de rien :

« Karina : Tu crois que je vais partir aujourd'hui ?

Angelo : Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas peur ?

Karina : Plus maintenant. Maman m'a parlée de Dieu, que c'est quelqu'un de très bien et qu'un jour j'irai auprès de lui. Je t'avouerai que je suis impatiente de voir à quoi il ressemble. Je suis juste triste de vous laisser, vous allez me manquer.

Angelo : Mais on te rejoindra un jour. »

Karina voulait attendre que le jour se lève pour faire ses véritables premiers pas. Elle voulait se tenir sur ses jambes, regarder le lever du soleil et marcher vers lui autant qu'elle le pourrait. Voilà quel était le rêve d'une petite fille de quatre ans. Alors qu'elle s'excitait au fur et à mesure que le jour commençait à se lever, Angelo était de plus en plus angoissé. Il avait fait cette promesse qu'il l'accompagnerait, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne voulait pas que sa sœur meure. Peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas mourir, mais même, qu'allait penser sa mère ? Il ne savait plus où il en était, il n'avait jamais été aussi angoissé. Sa jeune sœur le ressentit et lui prit la main en souriant, comme pour le rassurer :

« Karina (désigne le soleil naissant) : C'est l'heure, je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Angelo : Karina…

Karina : Ma décision est prise Angelo. Aide-moi à me lever. »

Il s'exécuta, l'aida à la mettre sur ses jambes. Elle tremblait, elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment marché de sa vie. Il la soutint un peu, fit les premiers pas avec elle pour la lancer et la lâcha. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba, Angelo voulut se précipiter pour l'aider mais elle l'arrêta avec sa main. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, tout ce qu'elle dégageait faisait clairement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Alors il ne bougea pas, il resta là à la regarder, enregistrant chacun de ces précieux moments.

Karina, se mit à genoux, puis poussa avec ses jambes pour se mettre debout. Elle était déjà essoufflée mais elle mit quand même un pied devant l'autre. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas… là voilà en train d'avancer elle-même dans la vie, dans sa vie. Alors que jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours été guidée, portée, là elle marchait seule et choisissait elle-même de comment elle voulait vivre.

Le petit Angelo n'en revint pas de tous les pas qu'elle avait faits seule. Plus rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Elle si faible, si vulnérable, elle aurait déjà dû tomber. Ne disait-on pas que c'était le mieux avant la fin… Car effectivement, après avoir parcouru environ cent mètres, Karina s'effondra dans l'herbe fraîche du matin. Angelo accourut, la prit dans ses bras, la secoua pour lui faire reprendre conscience. Elle respirait difficilement, mais sourit en disant :

« Karina : Merci, c'était génial.

Angelo : Tiens bon Karina. Ne parle pas repose-toi…

Karina (mettant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Angelo) : N'oublie jamais ce moment grand frère, et excuse-moi pour cette demande égoïste. Je vous aime tous… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler, s'endormit dans les bras de son frère, sa respiration haletante redevint normale, puis lente, puis inexistante. Il fallut quelques minutes à Angelo pour se rendre compte qu'il tenait dans ses bras le cadavre de sa sœur. Il la secoua, la gifla pour la réveiller, mais rien à faire. Le petit italien, fut soudain envahit de regrets, il l'avait tuée, il avait tué sa propre sœur. Il aurait dû refuser, elle aurait pu vivre encore. Ce matin d'été, dans un petit village d'Italie, Angelo, futur chevalier d'or, hurla son désespoir.

\********/

Dans le salon du Cancer, Angelo, chevalier d'or et italien âgé de vingt-quatre ans regardait le tapis au sol et murmura un :

« Angelo : Je l'ai tuée.

Aphro : Angie ?

Angelo : Je l'ai tuée, elle serait encore vivante si je n'avais pas… Si j'avais refusé son caprice de petite fille inconsciente

Aphro : Angie, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ta sœur était condamnée.

Angelo : Pourquoi le destin est si injuste ? Pourquoi Dieu est si injuste ?

Aphro : Angie ? Angelo ? »

Le suédois commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter du semblant état de démence de son collègue et ami. Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises, le secoua, le chatouilla, mais rien ne semblait y faire. Paniqué, Aphro ne trouva rien de mieux que de laisser tout en plan dans le salon du Cancer, Cancer compris, et courut jusqu'au palais du pope pour y soutirer son aide.

\***************/

Au palais, Shion et Dohko prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avec les restes de la veille. Shion mangeait un chou à la crème en reste de la pièce montée, tandis que Dohko mangeait du riz avec des baguettes. Il tendait d'ailleurs à Shion les baguettes qui tenaient une petite portion de riz avec agilité :

« Dohko : Shion, fais AAAAH

Shion (goutte derrière la tête) : Dohko, cesse tes enfantillages. Et puis d'abord je me demande comment tu fais pour manger du riz au réveil.

Dohko : Ca c'est à cause de mes origines asiatiques. Ils mangent du riz matin, midi et soir.

Shion : Mais pourtant je suis aussi d'origine asiatique.

Dohko : Mais toi ça fait trop longtemps que tu vis en Europe. Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même plus manier des baguettes.

Shion : C'est un défi ?

Dohko : Pour l'instant, je voudrai vraiment que tu manges cette portion que je te tends. Allez, pour me faire plaisir.

Shion (soupire) : Vraiment ! Que vais-je faire de toi ! »

Malgré cela, Shion approcha sa tête vers les baguettes tendues et les enfouies dans sa bouche. Juste à ce moment-là, Aphrodite des Poissons fit son entrée en trombe dans la salle commune. Surpris, Dohko enfonça par mégarde les baguettes au fin fond de la gorge de Shion. Le Pope eut bien sûr un réflexe de nausée. Remis de ses émotions, Dohko retira vite fait les baguettes de la gorge de Shion et s'étonna de trouver un morceau de chou à la crème dessus :

« Aphro (paniqué) : SHION, Viens vi… »

Le suédois ne put finir sa phrase car deux mains vinrent lui bâillonner la bouche. Shion et Dohko avait parcouru la distance entre lui et la table à une vitesse devant se rapprocher de la vitesse divine, tant et si bien qu'Aphro n'avait rien vu venir malgré son statut de chevalier d'or. Le pope et la balance avaient donc une de leur main sur la bouche d'Aphro, et l'index de l'autre main devant leur bouche pour symboliser un « chut ». Aphro fit oui de la tête, lui permettant ainsi de se débarrasser de la main collante de Shion (reste de choux à la crème) :

« Shion : Excuse-nous Aphro, mais comprends-tu, on n'a pas vraiment envie de réveiller la Déesse.

Dohko : C'est vrai, profitons de la paix pendant que la bête dort.

Shion : Dohko, c'est de notre Déesse que tu parles !

Aphro (sourit malgré lui) : Oui, je comprends.

Shion : Que t'arrive-il Aphrodite ? Tu avais l'air complètement paniqué quand tu es arrivé. Et puis tu as de ces cernes sous les yeux ! Est-ce que tu as dormi ?

Aphro : Et bien… Non en fait. Angelo et moi nous ne nous sommes pas encore couchés. Nous parlions tous les deux de choses… Difficiles. Et Angelo s'est soudainement mis en état de torpeur. Je n'arrive pas à le ramener à la réalité. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, c'est pour ça que je suis venu demander ton aide Shion. Je suis très inquiet pour Angelo.

Shion : Nous y allons de suite Aphro. »

Ils descendirent les huit temples en passant respectivement par les temples : du poisson, où les roses d'Aphrodite déracinées par Athéna recommençaient déjà à pousser comme par enchantement du Verseau, où Hyoga faisait chauffer du café, la gueule enfarinée comme s'il n'avait pas dormi, pas étonnant étant donné le boucan fait par ses colocataires Issac et Io du capricorne où Shura et Shina dormaient encore du sagittaire où Aiolos posait de façon sexy tandis que Saga le dessinait ; du Scorpion où Milo exposait mille et une idées farfelues à Camus, ce dernier ne semblant jamais d'accord de la Balance, où Dohko décida de piquer une sprint du tonnerre pour ne pas être accaparé par son collant de disciple de la Vierge où Krishna méditait, confortablement installé dans le lotus en or de Shaka, ce dernier étant au premier temple ; du Lion, où Aiolia et Marine dormaient encore.

Enfin arrivés au temple du Cancer, Aphro se rendit malheureusement compte que son ami était toujours dans la même position : assis sur le canapé, la tête vers le bas, les yeux dans le vide. A nouveau il tenta de l'appeler et de le secouer, mais rien à faire. Shion l'examina en long, en large et en travers. Il n'avait à priori aucune répercussion physique, son problème était entièrement psychologique :

« Aphro : Angie, ressaisis-toi !

Shion : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'entende Aphrodite.

Dohko : Ca veut dire qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut de son corps.

Shion & Aphro : NON MAIS.

Dohko : Mais, je ne faisais pas allusion à CA. Ce que vous pouvez avoir les idées mal placées. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on pourrait faire n'importe quoi qu'il ne se rendrait compte de rien. Y a t'il un marqueur ici, j'ai bien envie de dessiner sur son visage.

Shion (exaspéré) : Dohko…

Aphro (toujours paniqué) : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Shion ?

Shion : Angelo a dû avoir une sorte de choc psychologique, ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. En temps normal, on revient rapidement à soi, mais la fatigue de cette nuit blanche fait qu'il ne s'en détache pas. Je propose qu'on le mette au lit, et toi aussi Aphro tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi pour te reposer.

Aphro : Non, je reste ici pour veiller sur Angie. Rassure-toi Shion et merci de t'être déplacé.

Dohko : Oh allez, laissez moi juste lui faire des moustaches.

Shion : Comme tu veux, on va t'aider à la transporter jusque dans sa chambre. Dohko, tu arrêtes de fouiller maintenant et tu m'aides.

Dohko : Z'êtes pas cool les mecs. »

Le Pope et la Balance transportèrent donc Angelo jusque dans son lit et prirent ensuite congés d'Aphrodite qui bordait tendrement le crabe italien. Alors qu'ils remontaient tranquillement les marches, ils s'adressèrent un regard complice :

« Dohko : Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?

Shion : On ne va pas me faire chanter que ces deux-là partagent simplement une fusionnelle amitié. Non, c'est bien plus que ça.

Dohko : Ils se sont bien occupés de tout le monde, mais personne ne s'occupe d'eux.

Shion : Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

Dohko : Shion, je pense qu'il grand temps d'entremettre les entremetteurs. »

Alors qu'ils riaient de leur découverte et élaboraient des plans pour caser le Cancer et le poisson ensemble, ils passèrent à travers le temple du Sagittaire où Aiolos était en train de secouer un Saga inconscient. Shion se précipita dans le temple pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait exactement :

« Aiolos : Je ne comprends pas. Il dessinait et tout se passait bien, quand soudain, il est tombé raide.

Shion : Comme ça ? Il n'a pas manifesté d'autres signes ?

Aiolos : Hum, là que tu le dis, je trouve qu'il tremblait et transpirait pas mal. Et quand je me suis rapproché, j'ai aussi constaté que son cœur battait anormalement vite et qu'il avait une érection prête à exploser…

Shion : Oui, c'est bon, je pense avoir compris quel est le problème. C'est tout simplement toi qui l'as excité avec ta pose sexy. Mais connaissant Saga, il voulait terminer ce dessin avant de te sauter dessus, il a poussé son corps au-delà de la limite du possible et a réussi à terminer ce dessin ruisselant de bave. Le courage dont il a fait preuve me laisse sans voix… (Continue de parler dans son délire)

Aiolos (à Dohko) : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend au vieux ? Il est en train de dire que si Saga est dans cet état, c'est uniquement à cause de moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis si sexy.

Dohko : Je crois que c'est autre chose Aiolos. Par toutes ces paroles de bravoure, de reconnaissance, Shion espère sans doute que Saga les entende pour qu'il ne culpabilise plus sur le passé. Quoi qu'on en dise, il est difficile d'avancer une histoire quand on n'est pas satisfait de ce qui se passe. Comment alors tourner la page quand il nous est impossible d'accepter ce qu'il a pu se passer.

Aiolos : Dohko… Quelle sagesse ! Je reconnais bien là une vie de plus de deux cent ans.

Dohko : C'était une réplique géniale.

Aiolos (goutte derrière la tête) : Il voulait juste la sortir en fait.

Saga : Mmh

Aiolos : Oh Saga, tu reviens à toi. Pardon, pardon d'être si sexy et de t'avoir mis dans cet état.

Dohko (tout bas) : Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si particulier. Il ne me fait aucun effet à moi. Quel manque de goût ce Saga !

Shion : Dohko ! Tu ne comprends donc pas. L'homme que l'on voit comme le plus beau et l'homme qu'on aime.

Dohko : Ah, c'est pour ça que je te vois comme le plus beau des hommes Shion. J'ai tout compris.

Shion (désespéré) : Dohko…

Aiolos : Oh Saga, je suis si heureux que tu me considères ainsi.

Saga : Doutais-tu encore de mon amour pour toi Aiolos ?

Aiolos : Et bien, avec toutes ces histoires…

Shion (pousse Dohko vers la sortie) : Laissons-les.

Dohko : Hein ! Mais je veux voir moi. »

Le Pope et la balance hors de portée, Saga prit les deux mains d'Aiolos et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Saga : Je t'en prie, ne doute pas ainsi. Je considère ces jours passés à tes cotés comme un vrai don du ciel. Je ne sais vraiment comment remercier Angelo et Aphrodite pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous.

Aiolos : Ces deux-là sont comme des envoyés du ciel. Nous devrions les aider nous aussi.

Saga : Tout juste, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils sont les derniers célibataires du sanctuaire.

Aiolos : Ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ? Saga, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'entremettre les entremetteurs.

\*************/

Aldébaran, gros tas de muscle du sanctuaire, se réveilla courbaturé. Alors que venait juste de se dérouler sa nuit de noces, jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait cru que sa femme, petite et à première vue délicate, fragile et réservée… se serait avérée être une vraie lionne qui savait prendre le taureau les cornes une fois la porte de la chambre fermée. Ce qui avait bien surpris Aldébaran qu'elle prenne les devants alors que lui avait peur de lui faire mal. Bref, la nuit avait été agitée, et c'était sans compter sur le superbe bikini brésilien jaune qu'ils avaient reçus en cadeau. Kanon avait eu du goût sur ce coup-là.

Alors qu'il se relevait dans son lit, il constata que sa femme n'était pas à ses coté. Il se leva précipitamment par crainte de l'avoir écrasée. Après tout c'était possible étant donné la différence de leur gabarit. Mais non, elle n'était pas dans le lit. Où était-elle ? Le taureau fut prit d'un doute, est-ce que toute la journée d'hier n'avait été qu'une songe ? Sa déception laissa vite place à l'espoir quand il entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine. Scylia était là, en train de monter la table pour le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé pour son époux. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses belles dents blanches avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser et lui désigner la table. Aldé n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas mais la vision paradisiaque ne disparaissait pas. Fou de joie, il prit Scylia dans ses bras, la souleva et l'enlaça délicatement :

« Aldé : Merci, Oh merci Athéna et tous les Dieux de me permettre un tel bonheur.

Scylia : Ce n'est pas vraiment Athéna qu'il faut remercier, mais nos amis Aphrodite et Angelo aussi.

Aldé : Scylia, dis-moi, te doutais-tu d'un tel revirement de situation ?

Scylia : Non, je m'étais faite à l'idée que j'allais épouser Angelo du Cancer. J'ai toujours cru en ma bonne étoile, cette fois encore elle est venue à mon aide. C'est moi la plus chanceuse ici. J'ai vécu le plus incroyable et le plus merveilleux des mariages.

Aldé : Pour tout t'avouer, nous avions deviné avec Aphro qu'Angelo n'avait pas l'intention de t'épouser, qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment.

Scylia : Evidemment, une femme se doit d'enquêter sur son futur époux. Angelo et moi, nous n'aurions jamais été heureux, parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le cœur italien d'Angelo.

Aldé : Enquêter ? Les femmes sont vraiment redoutables. J'ai moi-même beaucoup parlé avec Aphrodite ces derniers jours, et je pense que ces deux-là sont liés par le destin.

Scylia : On ne peut pas les laisser ainsi après ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous.

Aldé : Ma chérie, je pense qu'il est temps d'entremettre les entremetteurs. »

Les jeunes mariés se sourirent avant d'entamer leur petit déjeuner, c'était le début de leur nouvelle vie.

\***************/

Dans le troisième temple, Kanon des gémeaux fut réveillé avec une douce mélodie. Pas le genre de son horrible qui vous défonce les oreilles en vous réveillant le matin et qui vous donne envie de balancer votre radio-réveil contre le mur, ce que faisait constamment le jumeaux cadet. Mais ce matin-là, c'était différent, il était réveillé en douceur, une mélodie qui, même douce, vous donnait la pêche. Aussi ouvrit-il les yeux et sourit à pleines dents à son nouveau compagnon qui jouait de sa flûte. Ce dernier arrêta de jouer quand il vit que Kanon était réveillé :

« Kanon : Déjà réveillé ?

Sorrente : Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil, je te regardais dormir.

Kanon : Héhé, profite-en car bientôt je t'empêcherai de dormir toute la nuit… »

Kanon se mit les mains devant la bouche. Mais qu'avait-il dit, il en oubliait que Sorrente était bien plus jeune que lui et pas forcément porté sur ça. Il devait être pur comme la douce musique qu'il composait, et lui se comportait comme un vrai pervers. Bon c'était vrai que c'était ce qu'il était, mais quand même. Il s'était jurer de se faire violence et de se débrouiller seul comme un grand si jamais son rêve se réalisait un jour. Tentant de se faire pardonner, Kanon prit doucement la main de son compagnon pour y déposer un chaste baiser :

« Kanon : Pardonne ma vulgarité. Je te jure que jamais je ne te forcerai la main.

Sorrente : Ah vraiment, moi qui pensais que tu serais davantage porté sur la chose, c'est d'ailleurs une des choses qui m'a séduit chez toi, j'espérais y trouver un plaisir sans nom.

Kanon : Gné ?

Sorrente : Oh mais bien sûr il n'y a pas que ça, mais j'avoue avoir souvent fantasmé sur toi et imaginer tes capacités au lit.

Kanon (n'en croit pas ses oreilles) : …

Sorrente : D'ailleurs, tu sais que je ne me sers pas de ma flûte que pour faire de la musique…

Kanon : Stop, n'en dit pas plus.

Sorrente : Je t'ai choqué ?

Kanon : En quelque sorte.

Sorrente : Je me serai trompé sur ton compte, mais ça ne change pas mon amour pour toi. Je suis sincère.

Kanon : Non, non, on peut dire que c'est plutôt moi qui me suis trompé sur ton compte.

Sorrente : En vrai, on n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter. Mais maintenant, on va avoir tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanon : C'est vrai, et j'en remercie Aphrodite de m'avoir donné un coup de pied au derrière.

Sorrente : Il faudrait vraiment qu'on le remercie.

Kanon : C'est grâce à Aphro, mais aussi à Angelo que j'ai pu dormir avec toi cette nuit.

Sorrente : Et toutes les autres nuits qui vont suivre. Ne pense plus te débarrasser de moi de si tôt.

Kanon : Je l'espère bien. Et c'est aussi grâce à eux que mon frère est si épanoui aujourd'hui, même si c'est avec cet imbécile de centaure.

Sorrente : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Kanon (sourire malicieux) : Je pense qu'il est temps d'entremettre les entremetteurs.

Sorrente : Mais avant ça, on a plus important à faire.

Kanon : Je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'est toi qui prendrais l'initiative. »

Pour joindre le geste à ses paroles, Sorrente s'approcha pour réclamer un baiser. Kanon dévora ses lèvres, puis le reste de son corps. Si son nouvel amant allait jusqu'à se mettre une flûte dans le derrière, lui non plus ne se ménagerait pas. Par Athéna, il était vraiment chanceux.

\***********/

Elle ne se levait plus, ne s'alimentait plus, ne parlait plus. Elle passait ses journées allongée dans son lit, à marmonner et à pleurer. Le médecin avait posé le diagnostic de dépression et syndrome de glissement. Il fallait lui donner des médicaments anti-dépresseurs, mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'en procurer, et puis de toute façon elle ne voudrait jamais les prendre. Alors tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était regarder ses joues qui se creusaient de jour en jour, le manque de force dans ses membres qui l'empêchait de se lever et d'aller faire ses besoins. Aussi se faisait-elle dessus, et son mari la changeait, la réinstallait, la rassurait, la cajolait, avant de la confier à son jeune fils pour la journée. Quant à ce dernier, ses journées étaient devenues plus que monotone dans cette maison, maintenant que le rire de sa sœur Karina n'y était plus. Tous les jours il allait sur sa tombe et lui parlait. Il lui disait que maman n'allait pas bien du tout et qu'elle viendrait sans doute la rejoindre bientôt. Il n'avait que six ans, mais il connaissait déjà très bien la notion de la mort. Pour sa mère, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, il le savait. Son père, lui, en était moins convaincu, et pourtant, il aurait dû s'y attendre, car une après-midi, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après avoir rendu visite à Karina, il entendit :

« Mère d'Angelo : Angelo… Angelo…

Angelo : Maman ? »

Cette voix rauque et faible était bien celle de sa mère. Dans sa chambre, elle le regardait en tendant le bras. Son teint était blanc et ridé, elle ressemblait à une vieille alors qu'elle n'avait pas trente ans. Il s'approcha de son lit et elle posa sa main sur sa tête, caressant sa chevelure bleue en bataille :

« Mère d'Angelo : Angelo, je dois y aller.

Angelo : Aller où maman ?

Mère d'Angelo : Je vais rejoindre Karina. Pardonne-moi mon fils de t'avoir négligé.

Angelo : Karina avait besoin de plus d'attention que moi maman.

Mère d'Angelo : Tu m'excuseras auprès de ton père pour ne pas l'avoir attendu. Et tu lui diras pardon et merci de ma part.

Angelo : Oui maman. Tu pars de suite ?

Mère d'Angelo : Je vais y aller, oui. Je sus fatiguée, je n'en peux plus.

Angelo (lui prend la main) : Fais bon voyage, et embrasse Karina pour nous.

Mère d'Angelo (tapote la tête de son fils) : Merci… mon garçon. »

Regarder sa mère dépérir avait été bien plus dur que de la regarder mourir. Assister à ses derniers instants avait été pour lui un véritable soulagement. Mais quand son père rentra ce jour et découvrit le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il avait jadis tant aimée, il s'effondra de chagrin. Angelo avait préféré le laisser seul, et quand il rentra dans la chambre le lendemain, il vit que son père s'était pendu avec les draps du lit :

« Angelo : Papa est mort, maman est morte, Karina est morte… Et moi, que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? DITES-MOI.

Voix : Angie, réveille-toi. Angie, ouvre les yeux. »

\*************/

Angelo sortit anarchiquement de son rêve. Cela lui avait ravivé de bien mauvais souvenirs qui lui faisaient encore mal au cœur. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, il avait comme entendu la voix d'un ange qui l'avait sorti du dédale de son passé. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir ou plutôt de revoir, ils se releva d'un coup de sur sa couche et sa tête sembla percuter quelque chose :

« Angelo : AIEUH, £$&é de ù%$£¤. Aphro, viens me faire un bisou avant que la bosse n'apparaisse. »

Le cancer, qui avait toujours ses yeux fermés, attendait son baiser et pensait vraiment qu'Aphrodite allait lui accorder cette faveur… Mais pourtant rien ne vient. Ouvrant les yeux en pestant contre sa migraine, il se demanda soudainement contre quoi il avait bien pu se cogner. A première vue, il était allongé sur son lit et rien aux alentours n'était significatif de la collision de sa tête avec un objet dur. Peut-être que le dit objet s'était renversé sur le sol ? Angelo épia alors sa chambre non sans émettre un bâillement vulgaire, projetant une haleine encore alcoolisée et sans mettre la main devant la bouche en plus ! Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une masse blanche et azur qui trônait par terre, ajouté à cela une excroissance qui poussait au niveau de la tête et qui gâchait tout de la merveilleuse créature étendue au sol :

« Angelo (qui ne capte toujours pas) : Allons bon, alors que j'aurais pu avoir la chance d'avoir un visage angélique au réveil, voilà que j'assomme le dit ange. Ah ma tête ! Aphro, va me chercher un cachet. »

Pas de réponse, ce qui énerva le cancer qui meugla un peu avant de se lever de son lit et de trébucher sur le corps au sol, corps qu'il avait déjà complètement oublié. Par le plus grand des hasards, car il serait fort peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'une prestation divine, surtout quand tu penses qui était la déesse de ce Sanctuaire, Angelo se retrouva à un centimètre du visage de la personne au sol. Un neurone se connecta dans le cerveau de l'italien, il réalisa enfin que ce visage angélique avec ce grain beauté et ce teint blanc ne pouvait appartenir qu'à… :

« Angelo : APHROOOOOOO. »

Le cancer secouait maintenant son ami qui était complètement sonné suite au coup de boule qu'il venait de lui porter de façon tout à fait involontaire. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, il l'allongea sur son lit et le couvrit délicatement. Puis il alla chercher de la glace qu'il appliqua sur son front d'où pointait déjà une bosse. A coup sûr que le poisson lui ferait la fête quand il verrait dans quel état il avait mis son visage. Pour le moment, il avait droit à un sursis car Aphrodite semblait complètement endormi. Angelo profita de son sommeil profond pour lui caresser son visage puis ses cheveux :

« Angelo : C'est vrai que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit et que tu as dû veiller sur moi pendant que je piquais mon somme. Dors tranquille Niels, je veille sur ton sommeil, et à ton réveil, ce sera à ton tour de me raconter ton histoire. »

Et sur ce, après avoir vérifié qu'Aphrodite dormait et regardé plusieurs fois autour de lui qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne dans les parages, pas même une mouche, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, au niveau de sa bosse.

\*******/

Aiolia était bien vêtu. Pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais été aussi chic de sa vie. D'ailleurs pourquoi portait-il ce magnifique costard ? Célébrait-il un évènement particulier ? Le mariage d'Aldébaran était pourtant déjà passé. Où se trouvait-il ? Cela ressemblait à une chapelle, et quelqu'un lui tenait le bras. Oh, probablement sa petite Marine. Le lion tourna la tête vers celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie et fit un bond en arrière non sans pousser un énorme cri de surprise quand il reconnut la personne qui lui tenait le bras et cette immonde masse de cheveux violets :

« Aiolia : A… Athéna. Que se passe-il ?

Aiolos : Alors, chaton, ça fait trembler tes puces le mariage ?

Milo : Aiolia mon pote, voilà ce qu'il en coûte d'être hétéro.

Aiolia (ne comprend rien) : Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Marine : Aiolia, qu'est-ce tu fiches ? Tu es en train de foutre en l'air le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Devant Aiolia se tenait sa dulcinée aussi belle qu'une colombe, plus rayonnante que jamais dans une belle robe blanche à dentelle et un gracieux chignon qui ornait ses cheveux. Devant elle se trouvait Shion qui avait pris soin de se munir d'une bonne dizaine d'amulettes censées le protéger des mauvais sorts :

« Shion : Aiolia, chevalier d'or du Lion, acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse Marine, chevalier d'argent de l'aigle, de l'aimer, la protéger, la chérir et lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Aiolia : Hein, c'est quoi cette arnaque ! Marine, ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui as attrapé le bouquet.

Marine (fait le signe de trancher la tête avec son index) : Dépêche-toi de répondre, stupide matou.

Aiolia (à genoux) : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Marine (frappe Aiolia avec un oreiller) : Non mais, ça va pas de crier comme ça ! »

Aiolia se réveilla en sursaut suite au coup de polochon de sa compagne allongée juste à côté de lui. Marine se trouvait à ses côtés, mais non pas en robe de mariée mais en nuisette couleur orange qui lui allait d'ailleurs à ravir. En tant normal, le lion aurait été excité dès le réveil de voir sa compagne si magnifique et peu vêtue, mais là, il tremblait encore et était en sueur, ce qui radoucit le regard de Marine. Cette dernière alla caresser son front humide et lui dit tout bas :

« Marine : Que t'arrive-il ? Tu es dans un de ces états.

Aiolia : Ne t'inquiète, j'ai juste fait un rêve. Un rêve horrible, épouvantable.

Marin : Mon pauvre minet, si tu veux, je connais quelque chose qui te changera les idées

Aiolia (soudain malicieux) : Hum, je suis prenant de toute thérapie venant de toi ma chérie. Et quelle est cette chose ?

Marine (se met à califourchon sur Aiolia) : Et bien tu vas voir. Ne fais rien, ne dis rien, laisse-toi faire. Je sais que tu aimes dominer, mais je suis sûre que tu vas adorer.

Aiolia (maintenant aux anges) : Oh ma chérie, je me demande finalement si je ne suis pas encore en plein rêve.

Marine (se penche pour l'embrasser) : C'est bien la réalité, et ça nous le devons à Angelo et Aphrodite.

Aiolia : Mouais, malgré les airs railleurs d'Angelo et les attitudes efféminées et trop bizarres d'Aphro, je dois reconnaître que sans eux, on n'en serait pas là.

Marine : Il faudrait les remercier comme il se doit, tu ne crois pas ?

Aiolia : Tu as raison Marine, je pense qu'il est tant d'entremettre les entremetteurs. Mais avant, montre-moi cette fameuse thérapie.

Marine (enlève sa nuisette) : Tout de suite mon matou. L'oiseau que je suis vient de tomber dans ton piège. Que vas-tu donc faire de moi ?

Aiolia : Grrr. »

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite selon votre inspiration. Toujours est-il que le cauchemar d'Aiolia était maintenant définitivement oublié.

\********/

Shura avançait à pas lents et sur la pointe des pieds. Pour tout dire, depuis que Shina avait pris un malin plaisir à casser la figure à Seiya dans son temple, elle en avait aussi profité pour péter tout le mobilier. En résumé, ce qui autrefois était ses appartements ne ressemblait plus qu'à une décharge, et il fallait faire très attention où poser les pieds pour ne pas se blesser mais aussi pour ne pas faire de bruit. Après la soirée bien arrosée qu'ils avaient passée, Shina, qui semblait aimer la bouteille, était rentrée affalée sur le dos de Shura complètement saoule.

A présent, si le capricorne avait le malheur de faire le moindre bruit, à coup sûr que cela réveillerait sa dulcinée, et par Athéna, il ne faut jamais réveiller un italien surtout quand il a la gueule de bois. Et au vu de l'état du temple, c'était un vrai parcours du combattant pour aller ne serait-ce qu'aux toilettes. L'espagnol approchait de son but, tant mieux car il sentait que ses sphincters étaient sur le point de lâcher. Bon sang, il aurait dû faire dans l'évier de la cuisine au lieu de se prendre la tête ainsi ! Pour le coup, il venait de se transformer en un vrai acrobate :

« Shura (à voix basse) : Allez, encore quelques pas. Doucement… Doucement. »

Mais autant le capricorne avait eu un entraînement de chevalier intensif, autant ses leçons de ballerine étaient à revoir. Au final, il perdit l'équilibre et alla se retenir sur un meuble qu'il emporta dans sa chute. Le dit meuble agit comme un domino et alla en faire un tomber un autre, puis encore un, en passant par des vitres cassées à cause des projectiles. Bref, ses projets de ne pas faire de bruits tombaient à l'eau exactement comme la pendule de la cuisine qui tomba dans l'évier débordant de mousse. Shura récita une prière intérieure et ce qui devait arriver arriva, un cri semblable à celui d'un démon retentit dans le temple du capricorne :

« Shina : LA FERME. »

La belle italienne déboula dans la pièce principale où se trouvait Shura enseveli sous un tas de meubles en miettes. Cela dit, son instinct de survie se mit en marche et il sortit de sous les décombres quand il vit l'horrible créature qui venait de faire irruption. Pour tout dire, Shina s'était endormie sans enlever son maquillage, ce qui lui donnait au réveil des contours de yeux colorés en noirs et du rouge à lèvres qui dépassait jusque sur ses joues et son menton. Ses deux index formant un crucifix, Shura reculait petit à petit en s'adressant au monstre en face de lui :

« Shura : Sors de ce corps, suppôt d'Hadès.

Shina : Shura, tu joues à quoi là ?

Shura (cligne des yeux) : Shina ? C'est toi ?

Shina : Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Shura : C'est que, comment dire, tu fais… peur. »

La vipère qui servait de fiancée à Shura se sentit outrée dans sa dignité de femme. Elle gonfla ses poumons, prête à crier son mécontentement devant un capricorne à présent complètement apeuré par la furie de son italienne en mode furax, mais le destin vint à aide à notre pauvre chèvre alors que le lustre qui trônait au dessus de la tête de Shina, et qui avait déjà un équilibre précaire, céda et finit sa course dans la pomme de la femme chevalier.

Le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, Shura adressa une prière rapide à Athéna pour la remercier de se soucier de son sort à lui, le plus loyal des chevaliers, puis il se sortit des débris pour aller prendre sa femme dans ses bras, l'allonger sur le lit et mettre de la glace sur sa tête. Shina était seulement à demi-inconsciente et elle se réveilla rapidement suite aux soins de son compagnon. A le voir ainsi la soigner avec amour, elle s'en voulut de s'être comportée de la sorte, aussi mit-elle une de ses mains sur la joue du capricorne et dit :

« Shina : Je suis désolée, tu es si gentil avec moi, je devrais peut-être en faire autant sinon tu vas me jeter.

Shura : Je fais surtout ça pour sauver ma peau. Mais là j'avoue que je suis très inquiet. Le choc à la tête a dû être vraiment dur pour que tu dises des choses pareilles.

Shina (encore plus outrée) : Quoi ? Espèce de… Et dire que je voulais te faire plaisir. T'es qu'un imbécile Shura. Je te quitte.

Shura (à genoux maintenant, s'accroche à Shina) : Non ma chérie, c'est avant tout parce que je t'aime. Je t'avoue que tu m'as fait peur, mais ce que tu viens de dire là me fait encore plus peur. Je suis heureux avec toi Shina, je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas. »

L'italienne se radoucit suite à cette déclaration. Au fond, elle se sentait bien aussi avec Shura et n'avait pas envie de faire du mal à cet homme. Même si elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Shina se rallongea sur le lit et fit signe à son compagnon de venir la rejoindre, ce que fit ce dernier non sans une petite pointe d'appréhension :

« Shina : C'est moi qui suis désolée, tu supportes mes sautes d'humeur sans jamais broncher.

Shura : Mais c'est parce que je t'aime.

Shina : Je le sais, et je suis heureuse avec toi. Au fond, il faudra vraiment que je remercie Angelo et Aphrodite, surtout Angelo parce que je n'ai jamais été sympa avec lui.

Shura : Tu as raison ma belle, surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

Shina : Shura, je crois qu'il est temps d'entremettre les entremetteurs. Mais avant, ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça.

Shura (mouvement de recul) : Comment ça ?

Shina (prend son fouet) : Tu m'as réveillée et traitée de diable, je compte bien te corriger pour cela. Allez lève les bras.

Shura : Non Shina, pas le fouet.

Shina (menaçante) : Lève les bras je te dis. »

Mais l'italienne n'avait pas pour idée de blesser Shura d'attacher ses bras avec son fouet. Ses poignets ligotés, ses mouvements limités et le cosmos de la femme chevalier l'empêchant de se libérer, Shina vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur son compagnon et le chatouilla à mort. Chose particulièrement horrible pour l'espagnol qui se tordait de rire tout en même temps qu'il retenait ses sphincters de céder. Que c'est bon d'être machiavélique !

\***********/

Angelo crevait de faim, mais en même temps il se refusait de quitter le chevet d'Aphrodite. Une inattention, et il était sûr de manquer quelque chose. C'est pourquoi il se faisait violence, et ses efforts semblèrent porter leurs fruits quand il entendit son compère gémir dans son sommeil et commencer à parler :

« Aphro (endormi) : Hum, Angie.

Angelo : Hein !

Aphro : Angie, je n'arrive pas y croire, tu es si beau comme ça.

Angelo (rougit malgré lui) Non mais je rêve, il est en train de rêver de moi. En plus ça m'a l'air un rêve plutôt agréable. Hum, comment est-ce que je devrais le prendre ?

Aphro (endormi) : Angie, ce tablier rose avec des petites fleurs te va à merveille.

Angelo (choqué) : QUOOOOOIIIIIIIII ! »

Bien entendu, le cri réveilla Aphrodite qui sursauta sur la couche et regarda autour de lui complètement confus. Devant lui se trouvait un Angelo qui avait le dos plaqué contre le mur en face de lui, l'air complètement effrayé, ce qui étonna fort le poisson qui ne comprenait pas cette réaction :

« Aphro : Angie ?

Angelo : Je vais te donner un conseil espèce de morue, tu peux toujours rêver, je ne mettrai jamais de tablier rose à fleurs.

Aphro : Un tablier rose à fleurs sur toi ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais j'avoue que l'idée de plait (sourire machiavélique)

Angelo : Sorcière, ce rêve serait donc une matérialisation de tes fantasmes ?

Aphro : Va savoir, tu es la personne la plus proche de moi, alors je ne serai pas étonné d'avoir des fantasmes.

Angelo : Moi ? La personne la plus proche de toi ?

Aphro : Bien sûr, tu le plus proche et celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. C'est pour cela que j'accepte de te dévoiler cette partie si noire de mon passé. Viens t'asseoir ici Angelo je suis prêt. »

Angelo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Alors qu'il mourrait de faim et que son corps réclamait de la caféine, il lutta contre ses besoins organiques et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Aphrodite, les oreilles aux aguets. Le poisson prit une grande inspiration et se jeta enfin à l'eau :

« Aphro : Je ne t'ai menti sur rien par rapport à mon père, mais je t'avoue que c'est vrai, j'ai omis de te préciser quelques détails.

Angelo : Quelques détails dis-tu ?

Aphro : Oui, enfin, c'est plus que des détails c'est vrai. Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu as découvert Angie. Tu m'as parlé d'une Ingrid.

Angelo : Tu as prononcé le nom d'Ingrid dans tes rêves. A ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi et qui tu voulais parler. Mais suite à un concours de circonstances et tout à fait par hasard, quelque chose m'a mis sur la voie. J'ai donc fait quelques petites recherches et je pense savoir de qui il s'agit. »

Angelo s'éclipsa quelque temps de la chambre et revint avec une photo qu'il tendit à Aphrodite. Ce dernier l'examina et écarquilla les yeux. Sur l'image était représentée une magnifique jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. La peau blanche, de longs cheveux azurs, des yeux de la même couleur, elle était la réplique même du poisson en version féminine, et ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de davantage d'explications pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait :

« Aphro : Maman.

Angelo : Tu ne l'as jamais connue, non ?

Aphro : Non effectivement, elle est décédée en me mettant au monde.

Angelo : Connais-tu un peu son histoire ?

Aphro : Pas qu'un peu, ma mère était la fierté du village, et mon père n'a jamais cessé d'en parler. Ingrid par-ci, Ingrid par-là. Je sais qu'elle a été une femme très belle et Miss Suède. Quant à ces rumeurs comme quoi elle n'aurait pas participé au concours de Miss Monde parce qu'elle était malade ou enceinte, c'était vrai.

Angelo : Ingrid, était donc bien ta mère. Tu lui ressembles vraiment.

Aphro : Justement, c'était là l'un des problèmes de mon père, je lui ressemblais trop.

Angelo : Parle-moi de ton père Aphro, que t'a-il fait ?

Aphro : Je ne t'ai pas menti la dernière fois. Mon père était fou amoureux de ma mère, il m'a toujours porté responsable de sa mort. Il m'a battu et humilié, m'a souvent privé de manger, puis il m'a vendu à mon maître. Il est devenu alcoolique et mauvais suite au décès de ma mère.

Angelo : Il t'a fait du mal cet enfoiré.

Aphro : Il était le plus souvent énervé, mais quand il faisait son mielleux, c'était encore pire. Je préférais quand il était mauvais.

Angelo : Il lui est arrivé d'être gentil avec toi.

Aphro : Avec moi ? Jamais ! Quand il était mielleux, ça voulait dire qu'il avait une envie, tu vois. Et comme je ressemblais beaucoup à mère, les formes en moins, et en modèle miniature. »

Angelo frappa de son poing sur le mur, fissurant ce dernier. Il n'avait plus besoin d'en entendre davantage, il avait tout compris des atrocités qu'avaient fait subir le père d'Aphrodite à son propre fils. Une rage l'envahit et l'envie d'aller rencontrer le géniteur du poisson le titillait. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, tabasser cet enfoiré, le faire souffrir voire même plus que ce qu'avait dû endurer le poisson, provoquer en lui une peur indescriptible :

« Aphro : Angie ?

Angelo : Cette ordure, il t'a violé, c'est ça ? Hein Aphro ? Il a abusé de toi, te prenant comme un substitut de ta mère disparue.

Aphro (se cache le visage) : J'ai tellement honte Angie. Je me sens si sale. Je n'aurai pas dû venir au monde. Je suis un accident qui a coûté la vie de ma mère et la folie de mon père. Tout est ma faute… »

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Aphrodite fut enlacé par les deux bras puissants du cancer. Ce dernier pressa l'une de ses mains sur sa tête et la nicha de force dans son épaule robuste avant de finalement refermer son étreinte avec une douceur fort étonnante venant de lui. Cette proximité échauffa de nouveau les stimuli du poisson, tout comme cette habituelle impression de bien-être qu'il ressentait quand il se sentait protégé par Angelo :

« Angelo : Pleure.

Aphro : Hein !

Angelo : Pleure un bon coup, pleure de toutes tes forces. Fais exploser tes sentiments à travers tes larmes, fais ressortir ce que tu gardes enfoui depuis si longtemps en toi. Ta souffrance, ta honte, ta tristesse, ta culpabilité, fais tout exploser. Vas-y, pleure.

Aphro : C'est bon Angelo, c'est du passé maintenant.

Angelo (resserre son étreinte) Si c'était du passé, tu n'en parlerais pas avec autant de difficultés et tu n'en ferais pas des cauchemars la nuit. Tu gardes encore des séquelles de ce qu'il s'est passé Aphro. Bien sûr, on ne pourra pas le changer, ce passé, mais il faut faire en sorte d'avancer et de vivre avec ces cicatrices de notre vie, des cicatrices toujours visibles sans doute, mais qui ne nous font plus mal. »

Mais pourtant, Aphrodite ne pleura pas, pas plus qu'il ne répondit à l'étreinte pourtant chaleureuse d'Angelo. Ce dernier continuait d'insister, l'incitant à pleurer, à se confier, mais au final, le suédois le repoussa doucement et mit comme une certaine distance entre eux. D'un seul coup, Aphrodite sembla être devenu froid, son visage avait perdu son sourire et il se leva pour s'éloigner encore plus de l'italien, sans pour autant quitter les lieux. Ce dernier plus qu'interloqué par un tel comportement alors qu'ils avaient été si proches ces derniers temps demanda avec un air qui se voulait hésitant, chose bien exceptionnelle pour lui :

« Angelo : Aphro ? Que t'arrive-il ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je n'aurai pas dû te forcer comme cela. Je ne peux bien sûr pas comprendre ta souffrance, il te faut encore du temps, c'est cela ?

Aphro : Non Angelo, tu as bien fait. Dans un sens, je me sens plus léger… Mais, je t'en prie Angelo, ne le prends pas mal mais… Comment dire, arrêtons-nous là.

Angelo (ne comprend plus rien) : Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Aphro : Nous avons fini notre mission, alors j'aimerai être tranquille maintenant. Ne viens plus me déranger.

Angelo : Tu veux être un peu seul ? Je le comprends, mais ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus me voir Aphro, voyons. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons terminé notre mission que nous ne devons plus nous fréquenter. J'aime être avec toi, et…

Aphro (le coupe dans un cri) : Moi aussi, moi aussi j'aime être avec toi, et c'est bien là le problème. Il faut que nous arrêtions Angelo, sinon… sinon… »

Le cancer se leva précipitamment et alla agripper le poignet de son confrère, le retournant avec brutalité. Surpris, Aphrodite fut entraîné dans cet élan et dévoila alors son visage baigné de larmes. Angelo les essuya avec un doigt, puis quand il voulut mettre tendrement sa main dans les cheveux du suédois, ce dernier se recula d'un pas :

« Aphro : Arrête Angelo, tu es trop proche.

Angelo : Ces derniers jours, tu ne disais rien et maintenant tu ne veux plus que je te touche. Alors que nous avons dansé des slows, alors que nous nous sommes retrouvés étroitement serrés dans des conduits d'aération. Que t'arrive-il ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je dit qui t'es blessé de la sorte ? Dis-le me moi Aphro.

Aphro : Ce n'est pas toi Angelo. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, mais il ne faut pas Angelo, il ne faut pas.

Angelo (surpris) : Hein ! Amou… Enfin, pourquoi il ne faut pas ?

Aphro : Angelo, sache une dernière chose. Je me suis juré de ne jamais tomber amoureux.

Angelo : Mais pourquoi ?

Aphro : On dit que l'amour, c'est la joie et le bonheur, mais c'est faux. L'amour, c'est avant tout des souffrances. L'amour de ma mère à mon égard a fait qu'elle voulait absolument me mettre au monde malgré son corps fragile, et elle en est morte. L'amour obsessionnel de mon père pour ma mère a fait que cet homme est devenu fou au point de faire les pires choses.

Angelo : Si tu es contre ce sentiment, pourquoi avoir aidé nos collègues à trouver leur âme sœur ?

Aphro : Je ne sais pas. Pour me racheter, pour justement me convaincre que j'ai tord. Je suis heureux que les autres aient trouvé leur amour, mais moi, il n'empêche que je ne veux quand même pas tomber amoureux. Et si je reste avec toi, j'ai bien peur de tomber dans ces filets aussi. Je ne veux pas rompre à cette promesse que je me suis faite.

Angelo (ton dur) : C'est stupide ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te permettrais pas cela ? Bien sûr que l'amour c'est de la souffrance. Tu as vu la dégaine qu'avaient nos collègues avant que l'on ne s'occupe d'eux ! Tu as vu la tristesse dans les yeux d'Ilyas quand Eliona est morte ! Mais l'amour, ce n'est pas que de la souffrance, c'est bien plus. Et si ton père est assez bête pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte, c'est qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, un idiot qui ne méritait certainement une femme comme ta mère.

Aphro (ton dur) : Que sais-tu de ma mère ? Ni toi ni moi ne savions quel genre de femme elle était.

Angelo : Je ne sais rien d'elle, mais je peux affirmer que si elle a eu le courage de mener à terme sa grossesse risquée et qu'elle a réussi à mettre au monde un homme aussi merveilleux que toi, c'est qu'elle devait être une sacré bonne femme, et ce malgré sa santé fragile. Même sans la connaître, elle me force le respect, et sache que mon respect, faut le mériter, ce n'est pas pour n'importe qui.

Aphro : Cette femme était stupide. Elle n'aurait pas dû me mettre au monde. Ma naissance n'a fait qu'apporter la destruction d'un amour être deux êtres. J'ai brisé quelque chose, mon corps et mon cœur en sont endoloris. Jamais, je ne pourrais jamais aimer sans penser au mal que j'ai fait à mes propres géniteurs.

Angelo : Je ne comprends plus rien à ton charabia Aphro.

Aphro (commence à s'éloigner) : Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Laisse-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ne viens pas me voir, évite-moi, moi je t'éviterai.

Angelo : Je ne veux pas Aphro.

Aphro : C'est trop dur pour moi Angelo. J'estime avoir assez connu l'enfer, que ce soit sur terre ou dans le royaume d'Hadès.

Angelo : Qui te parle d'enfer ? Aphro, attends. Reviens. »

Le poisson venait de déguerpir à toute enjambée et le temps que le cancer n'arrive à l'entrée de son temple, Aphrodite se trouvait déjà au niveau de la demeure du lion, montant les marches à une vitesse hallucinante. Angelo dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui courir après. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi le comportement d'Aphro avait-il soudainement changé de la sorte ? Au final, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'inciter à raconter son passé. Lui rouvrir ses vieilles blessures mal cicatrisées avait, semble-il, ravivé sa douleur et ses angoisses. Que faire ? Pour le moment rien. Il fallait attendre, mais combien de temps. Quelques heures ? Un jour ? Plusieurs ? De toute façon, pas question qu'il laisse tomber Aphrodite.

Angelo rentra dans son temple et s'assit sur le canapé. Alors qu'il somnolait, son regard tomba sur le petit nounours de Karina qui trônait sur la table basse du salon. Le prenant dans ses mains, il le fixa un instant puis finit par demander :

« Angelo : A votre, avis, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour lui venir en aide ? Maman, papa, Karina, répondez-moi. »

Angelo s'endormit un instant, le manque de sommeil le rattrapant. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il constata que la peluche était tombée au sol. En voulant la ramasser, il tomba sur un morceau de papier. Alors qu'Angelo se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas laisser traîner des déchets, il regarda la dite feuille. Cette dernière contenait les noms de tous les couples qu'ils avaient réussi à caser avec tant de difficultés. Tous étaient barrés. Il s'agissait effectivement de leur note afin de savoir qui est-ce qui leur manquait au fur et à mesure que leur mission avançait. Un sourire illumina soudainement le visage du cancer :

« Angelo : Je crois qu'il est temps que vous nous rendiez la monnaie de notre pièce. Vous croyiez quand même pas qu'on a joué les entremetteurs gratuitement. »

Ensemble, on est plus fort, et pour une fois, Angelo avait envie de croire et d'appliquer cette règle.


	13. Entremettre les entremetteurs

**Chapitre 13** : Entremettre les entremetteurs

**Note de l'auteur :** Veuillez m'excusez pour les longues attentes entre les chapitres.

Bonne lecture

\*******/

Angelo se permit d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour venir en aide à Aphrodite, laissant par là l'occasion au suédois de se remettre de ce trop plein d'émotion, mais non sans garder une attention constante sur son cosmos. Depuis le suicide de son père, l'italien redoutait toujours que l'histoire ne se reproduise. Si Aphrodite décidait de mettre fin à ses jours, le cancer se sentirait tout à fait capable de le suivre dans la mort.

Les heures passaient à une lenteur déconcertante. Angelo n'avait pas bougé de son canapé, somnolant par moment, il décida d'aller voir Shion en premier le lendemain afin de lui parler de ses projets. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, car autant il n'avait cessé de dire qu'il était un génie et que caser les autres serait un jeu d'enfant pour son esprit plus que doué, autant il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec Aphrodite. Depuis que ce dernier lui avait dit « _Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi_ », Angelo ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Cette déclaration l'avait plus que perturbé, et lui aussi commençait à s'interroger sur ses propres sentiments à l'égard du poisson :

« Angelo : Bon sang Aphrodite, qu'as-tu fait de moi ? Autrefois, je ne me serai pas pris la tête de cette façon. Serai-je moi aussi tombé dans les filets de l'amour ? »

Au final, Angelo ne trouva pas de réponse à ses questions et s'endormit d'un sommeil léger, gardant encore le cosmos d'Aphrodite sous surveillance.

\********/

En se levant le matin suivant, Angelo sut d'emblée qu'il allait passer une mauvaise journée. Pour cause, ses malheurs commençaient déjà alors qu'il n'avait pas encore posé le pied par terre. Réveillé par les gémissements intempestifs de Sorrente et Kanon qui se situaient un temple plus bas, le cancer avait beau mettre la tête sous l'oreiller, rien ne semblait arrêter ces horribles soupirs qui vous envoûtaient telles les sirènes de la mythologie. Sorrente était bien fidèle à son signe tien ! A croire qu'il avait ensorcelé le deuxième gémeau. Bref, incapable de se rendormir, Angelo se leva et mangea un yaourt périmé qui lui donna la diarrhée. Pire encore, alors qu'il avait l'impression que ses viscères entiers étaient en train de sortir de par son derrière, il réalisa soudain qu'il ne lui restait qu'un seul de rouleau de papier toilette déjà bien entamé et qui ne suffirait sans doute pas à éponger son mal. Il dut utiliser son tee-shirt grande marque pour finir de s'essuyer. Après avoir balancé l'habit dans la panière de linges sales sans même avoir pris la peine de le laver un minimum, il enfila de nouveaux vêtements et s'assit lourdement sur son canapé en allumant la télévision histoire de se détendre avant de passer à l'action. Mais alors qu'il regardait de façon très intéressé les Télétubies, trouvant cette série pour gosse franchement instructive, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien résonna dans sa tête :

« Shion (par télépathie) : Angelo du cancer, tu es prié de te rendre au palais dans la seconde même où tu reçois ce message. Alors bouge-toi ! »

La cancer grogna, pas moyen d'être peinard dans ce sanctuaire. Mais bon, il devait monter au palais de toute façon. Luttant contre sa pesanteur qui semblait s'être encore alourdi ces derniers jours, la faute probablement au manque d'entrainement et au régime super calorique des derniers jours, il réussit à trouver la force de monter au palais, tentant de lutter contre sa mauvaise humeur grandissante de la journée et en passant respectivement par les temples : du lion où Aiolia se remettait difficilement de la fiesta de l'avant-veille. La gueule enfarinée, il laissait cramer les toasts de Marine dans le grille-pain De la Vierge où Krishna n'avait pas bougé du lotus de Shaka. Angelo se demanda alors soudainement si les bouddhistes interrompaient leur intense méditation quand se présentait une envie pressante De la Balance où Shiryu qui y séjournait était en train de plier bagage, ce qui raviva une bonne lueur d'espoir chez le Cancer :

« Angelo : Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que l'autre cruche dégage enfin ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Comment elle s'approprie le sanctuaire comme si c'était chez elle ! »

A présent tout content et persuadé que la roue de sa malchance était en train de tourner, Angelo poursuivit sa route en passant à travers le temple du Scorpion où Milo qui venait de se réveiller débordant d'énergie échauffait déjà les oreilles de ce pauvre Camus Du Sagittaire où Aiolos regardait les dessins animés à la télévision, scandalisé par la censure alors que du temps d'Aiolia, on ne coupait pas les scènes où il y avait du sang. De son côté, Saga, qui lui était pour la censure, essayait d'expliquer démocratiquement à son amant le but de cette démarche, en vain Du capricorne où des bruits de remue-ménage se faisaient entendre. Intrigué, Angelo jeta un œil à l'intérieur et y vit le bordel qui avait été causé par la faute de Shina. Le cancer eut une pensée pour son pauvre pote, il savait que les italiens pouvaient parfois péter les plomb comme cela Du Verseau où Hyoga s'était endormi sur sa valise qu'il était aussi sûrement en train de plier, tandis que ses deux colocataires Io et Issac semblaient comme toujours déborder d'énergie, tant et si bien qu'ils avaient empêché le pauvre cygne de dormir pendant ce séjour Des Poissons où le cosmos d'Aphrodite laissait supposer qu'il était en train de dormir. L'envie de regarder la fenêtre de sa chambre était très tentante, mais Angelo avait peur de se perdre dans la contemplation du beau chevalier endormi :

« Angelo : Plus tard, j'aurai tout le temps de le voir au réveil »

Le cancer se figea sur place, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Voir Aphrodite au réveil signifiait alors dormir avec lui, donc être en couple avec lui. Réfléchissant un instant avant de continuer sa route, il pensa à voix haute :

« Angelo : Mince alors, mais c'est que j'en aurais bien envie, moi, de contempler ce joli minois au réveil. Ah Aphro, tes capacités d'envoûtement sont bien plus forts que ceux de cette sirène de pacotille de Sorrente. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, plus jamais. Allez direction le palais. »

Le cancer monta les dernières marches en vitesse et ouvrit les portes du palais avec fracas. La tête encore dans les étoiles, ses rêves furent brisés à la seule vue de la personne qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la battisse :

« Saori : Ah, voilà enfin quelqu'un, je commençais à m'impatienter. »

Angelo n'eut guère le temps de s'exclamer du pourquoi la déesse se trouvait là, entourée de quelque uns de ses boulets de bronze et d'une montagne de bagages, qu'il sentit cette dernière prendre son bras. Immédiatement, le chevalier du cancer en eut la gorge serrée et la respiration saccadée. Mais au grand pourquoi Athéna avait-elle décidé de s'accrocher ainsi à lui ? Pourquoi ne pas choisir Seiya qui semblait râler d'une telle proximité entre sa précieuse déesse et le chevalier d'or :

« Angelo : Euh, pardonnez-moi, Déesse Athéna, mais… Que se passe-il ?

Saori : Je rentre au Japon. J'en ai assez de ce sanctuaire, il ne m'arrive que des briques, et l'on y dort mal dans ces vieux bâtiments en pierre froide même pas isolés. Mon jet nous attend aux arènes, en route chevalier.

Angelo (tente de rester le plus poli possible) : Ah, mais Déesse, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler, et vous êtes déjà bien escortée. Serait-il possible de me laisser ?

Saori : Non, vous les gold, vous m'avez humiliée à mon arrivée, alors je veux que l'un de vous m'accompagne jusqu'à mon jet au retour. J'avais bien vu Shion errer ce matin, mais il a disparu. Puisque tu es là, je te désigne, dis-toi que c'est un honneur. Allez en route, et soutiens-moi bien, ma cheville est encore fragile. »

Et donc bien malgré lui, le cancer reprit les escaliers du Sanctuaire mais en sens inverse cette fois, regrettant amèrement de s'être tapé toutes les marches pour au final redescendre aussitôt, une plaie accoudée à lui. S'il avait su cela, il serait davantage resté au lit ce matin, ou mieux encore, il serait directement allé voir Aphrodite. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée qui commençait.

En passant près du temple de son ami, il constata que le cosmos de ce dernier semblait plus perturbé qu'à l'allée, il était passé du stade sommeil pour en venir au stade d'éveil. Angelo devait faire vite. Tant pis pour le soutien des autres, après tout comment tous ces coincés du fion auraient pu l'aider dans sa dernière quête, celle de rendre le bonheur à Aphrodite. Cette partie-là, lui seul en était capable.

\*******/

Shion se tenait derrière une colonne du palais du Sanctuaire, regardant la Déesse et le chevalier du Cancer en sortir. Vêtu d'un costume noir et des lunettes de soleil comme un espion ou un garde du corps et qui lui donnait une allure classe, il mena près de sa bouche un talkie-walkie et dit dedans :

« Shion : _Balance coquine_, m'entendez-vous ? La déesse vient de partir.

Dohko : Je vous entends parfaitement _Bélier sexy_…

Shion (le coupe) : Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas Bélier sexy, mais bélier sage.

Dohko : Maiiiis, ça te va tellement mieux.

Shion soupira un bon coup pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid. Lui et les autres avaient une mission à accomplir, mais pour cela, ils devaient user de toute sa concentration :

« Shion : Rappelez-moi qui a eu une idée pareille. »

C'était Kanon, qui fièrement et après un bon discours de vantardise le caractérisant bien, avait émis cette idée de costume d'espion noir identique pour tous même pour les femmes, et de l'usage de talkie-walkie pour communiquer. Comment était arrivé ce plan que Shion semblait le seul à désapprouver, le trouvant fortement puéril.

Tout s'était passé la veille, alors que chacun avait ressenti le changement brutal du cosmos du poisson. Chacun des nouveaux couples du sanctuaire ayant eu une résolution identique : celle d'entremettre les entremetteurs, et tous avaient alors eu l'idée de se rendre au palais pour parler de leur décision au pope. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de chacun quand ils constatèrent que tous les autres avaient eu la même idée qu'eux. Si la plupart en avait été déçu, pensant être les seuls à avoir eu une si génialissime idée, d'autres avaient été soulagés de savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls dans cette mission qui s'avérait bien périlleuse. L'exception de tous, Shaka, qui dans sa zénitude avait commencé un discours soporifique et à n'en plus finir sur la parfaite fusion des esprits qui devait aussi passer par les corps, la plupart ayant interprété cela comme une proposition de partouse générale. Les disputes avaient commencé et, Shion le savait, quand ça commençait comme cela, cela signifiait forcément une longue nuit blanche de mise en place d'un plan que tous approuveraient.

Mais pour une fois, une force divine lui était venue en aide, au sens propre du terme puisque Athéna avait fait irruption dans la pièce, l'air fort surprise qu'une bonne partie des gold soit réuni. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son irritation de constater que se tenait une réunion dont elle n'était même pas informée :

« Saori : Shion, je sais que quand je ne suis pas là, c'est toi qui prends les décisions. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est MON sanctuaire. Quand je suis là, c'est moi la chef, c'est moi qui décide de ce qui s'y passe. Alors tu seras gentil la prochaine fois de me demander la permission avant d'organiser ce genre de réunion.

Shion (s'agenouille pour passer de la pommade) : Pardonnez-moi Altesse, c'est l'habitude. Cette réunion n'était pas prévue à la base, et je ne pensais pas vous importer pour un motif si peu important.

Saori : Mais tout ce qui se passe ici m'intéresse. Je t'ordonne de me faire un rapide compte-rendu de la situation. »

Et donc, afin d'échapper à sa colère divine, le pope expliqua à la Déesse à présent calmée le but de cette réunion. Cela sembla fort émoustiller les sens de la jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge qui déclara avec plein d'enthousiasme qu'elle retardait son départ afin de se rendre utile dans cette mission. Shion s'étouffa, certains râlaient de devoir se la farcir plus longtemps que prévu, ou d'autres encore tentaient de se retenir d'exploser de rire. Puis vint enfin l'idée de Kanon qui se leva et s'agenouilla devant la divinité avec une sagesse qui surprit bien les golds et notamment son jumeau qui l'avait rarement vu aussi droit :

« Kanon : Altesse, si vous me le permettez, j'ai une idée. Et votre coopération est indispensable pour la réussite de ce plan concocté par mon grand génie.

Saori (ravie de se sentir indispensable) : Ah vraiment ? Et bien, je t'écoute chevalier. »

Le plan était simple, Athéna se devait d'accaparer Angelo du cancer le temps que chacun des autres gold se charge d'observer Aphrodite des Poissons. En son fort intérieur, Shion avait pensé que Kanon était effectivement un génie, car ainsi la divinité allait quitter le sanctuaire… Mais cette idée de jouer les espions avec ces talkie-walkie, trop grande technologie pour son esprit encore bloqué au siècle dernier, tout juste s'il savait se servir du téléphone, là c'était de trop. Mais bon, ça semblait amuser Athéna qui s'était empressée de fournir le matériel et d'acheter des costumes faits sur mesure en menaçant les couturiers de courir à leur faillite s'ils ne les livraient pas à temps.

« Shion (soupire encore une fois) : Et voilà comment l'on se retrouve maintenant.

Dohko : Bélier sexy, veuillez cesser de souffler dans la boîte parlante.

Shion : Je t'ai dit que c'était Bélier sage ! Mais bref, Balance coquine, quelle est votre position ?

Dohko : Je suis dans un des buissons du jardin, et je vois actuellement _divinité hystérique_ passer dans l'allée au bras de _crabe en boite_ et suivi par _Abruti fini_, _flamme de fraternité_ et _futur alcoolique_.

Shion : Très bien, ne les perdez pas de vue. Qu'en est-il des autres ? Sont-ils bien en place ?

Shina : Ici _Vipère au point_, je m'approche du domicile de _Poisson frit_. Son cosmos stable laisse fort à penser qu'il dort encore. Je m'en vais l'observer par la fenêtre de sa chambre…

Shura : Je ne suis pas d'accord que ma femme aille observer un homme dans son sommeil. Je vais trancher celui qui a décidé cela…

Dohko (le coupe) : Veuillez rester calme _Chèvre folle_…

Shura : Chèvre folle ! Dohko, tu n'as pas bientôt fini de changer les surnoms que nous nous sommes donnés.

Dohko (qui s'y croit à fond) : Mais ne révélez pas nos identités ainsi Chèvre folle, imaginez si notre conversation est sur écoute.

Shura : Bref, mon nom est loyal capricorne.

Shina : Mais mon cher, chèvre folle, ça te va tellement mieux.

Shura : Mais ma ché… enfin je veux dire vipère au point, c'est humiliant.

Shina : Au lieu de chouiner, fais ton boulot. Quelle est ta position ?

Shura : Hum Oui, je suis actuellement aux abords du temple des poissons et je vois Divinité hystérique passer en toute tranquillité. A vous maintenant _Congel vivant._

Camus : Tout se passe pour le mieux, Divinité hystérique arrive au temple du verseau et récupère _Pingouin collant_ au passage. Par ailleurs, Balance coquine, je persiste à dire que le nom de stupide disciple allait bien mieux au mien qu'au tien.

Milo : Ouais mon congel d'amour, défends-toi. Ton disciple est de loin bien plus stupide que celui de balance coquine. Le plus stupide de tous les disciples qu'il n'ait jamais existé sur notre belle terre.

Dohko : Je ne vous permets pas de douter de la parole de votre aîné. Moi je dis que mon disciple est bien plus stupide que le tien.

Shion : Qu'il en soit ainsi alors, puisque tu fais jouer ton âge quand bon te semble, ton surnom ne sera plus balance coquine mais balance désuète.

Dohko : HEIN ! Bélier sexy, je ne vous permets pas. Je vous boude.

Shion : Tant mieux, je respire enfin. Et pis d'abord c'est toi qui as commencé avec des béliers sexy.

Milo : Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos disputes, prenez un peu exemple sur mon congel d'amour et moi.

Camus : _Anti-insecticide_, je vous prierai de garder notre vie privé pour nous et nous uniquement.

Milo : Hein ! Mais j'avais dit que je me ferai appeler _Piqûre aphrodisiaque_.

Camus : C'est trop long, et tu es déjà assez imbu de toi-même, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Dohko : Et ben elle est belle votre osmose dans le couple.

Shina : Bon, ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos querelles ! Je vous informe que poisson frit est en train de s'étirer sur son lit, on dirait qu'il se réveille, alors je vous conseille d'être discrets.

Milo : Très bien reçu Vipère au point, et je vous informe aussi que divinité hystérique a enfin passé le temple du capricorne. Il est temps de faire appel à nos autres éclaireurs. _Cheval piquant_, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Aiolos : Parfaitement anti-insecticide. Je vois divinité hystérique arriver près de mon temple. J'ai placé l'armure du sagittaire droit dans sa trajectoire, dîtes quand je dois donner l'ordre à mon armure de tirer.

Saga : Cheval piquant, combien de fois dois-je vous expliquer que notre objectif n'est pas de tirer sur divinité hystérique mais plutôt de faire en sorte qu'elle se tire.

Aiolos : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de parler de nos jours. Je ne comprends rien à cette époque, même la Kâma-Sûtra a changé.

Saga : Cheval Piquant, tu lisais le Kâma-Sûtra à quatorze ans !

Milo : Moi j'ai commencé à le lire à dix ans.

Camus : Tu n'es pas une référence Anti-insecticide.

Aiolos : _Cavalier ardent_, je compte sur toi pour bien m'apprendre tout ce que j'ai manqué.

Saga (rougit derrière ses lunettes de soleil) : Euh oui.

Dohko : J'avoue que je ne comprends pas le surnom donné au premier gémeau, ça n'a rien à voir avec son signe.

Aiolos : Héhé, c'est moi qui le lui ai donné. _Jumeau sexy_ ayant été pris par l'autre là, Cavalier ardent est un nom qui lui va comme un gant. A ton avis, qui c'est qui chevauche le cheval du sanctuaire ?

Aiolia : Ah grand-frère piquant, arrête, il y a des dames qui écoutent !

Aiolos : Allons _Petit minou_, _Belle colombe_ n'est pas une petite nature.

Marine : Tout à fait, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends Petit minou ?

Aiolia : Maiiiiis, pourquoi mon surnom d'office a été petit minou. J'en ai marre qu'on me traite comme un chaton, je suis un homme.

Shaka : Veux-tu cesser de geindre petit minou, tes lamentations troublent la paix de mon havre.

Aiolia : Oh toi _fausse effarouchée_, je te prierai de la boucler miaou. »

Comme vous pouvez le voir, au lieu de se concentrer convenablement sur la mission qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes donnés, les saints d'or débattaient de leur surnom attribué, modifié, la plupart n'étant pas d'accord, se trouvant ridicule. Au cas où vous seriez complètement en train de vous perdre, je vous propose un récapitulatif de la tâche et des surnoms de chacun : Shion étant à la base _Bélier sage_ mais le sage ayant été remplacé par _sexy_, faute à son amant, était chargé de surveiller le bon départ de la Déesse du Palais. Dohko d'abord appelé _Balance coquine_ s'est transformé en _Balance désuète_ par vengeance de son compagnon, se trouvait dans un des buissons des jardins du palais à surveiller le passage de la déesse. La plupart des autres gold se devaient aussi de surveiller la descente progressive de la Déesse au travers des différents temples, à savoir Shura, qui était devenu _Chèvre folle_ au lieu de _Loyal Capricorne,_ était posté au temple des poissons, Camus, baptisé _congel vivant_, exception faite pour Milo qui lui l'appelait mon _congel d'amour,_ traquait le temple du verseau. Milo surnommé _Anti-insecticide,_ bien que ce dernier eut préféré _Piqûre Aphrodisiaque,_ attendait au temple du capricorne.

Aiolos, posté au temple du sagittaire, et qui n'avait rien pompé au plan, avait simplement été nommé _Cheval piquant_. Et dans un élan de vantardise que ne le caractérisait absolument pas mais qui était vraiment en train de prendre place dans son esprit dérangé, il avait donné à son amant Saga le surnom de _cavalier ardent_. Le dit cavalier qui rougissait toujours de ce surnom, d'autant plus quand c'était son cadet qui se fichait de lui, surveillait le temple du scorpion.

S'en suivait Aiolia, alias _petit minou_ à son grand désarroi, était chargé de surveiller le temple de la Balance, puis Shaka qui ne permettait que quelconque personne à part lui ou encore Mü surveille son havre, guettait le passage de la divinité posté au temple de la Vierge. Choisir le surnom de Shaka ne fut pas une mince affaire. Tous proposèrent des expressions bien connues telle que _Little Bouddha_, _Vierge folle_, _pucelle dévergondée_, mais afin d'y ajouter une touche de nouveauté, ce fut finalement Camus qui proposa le nom de _Fausse effarouchée_. Chacun en était resté pantois que cette suggestion vienne du froid Camus peu enclin à parler de choses osées. Mais le verseau s'était vite défendu en disant qu'il venait simplement de donner une alternative car il était plutôt bon quand il s'agissait de trouver des synonymes, et qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée là-dessous. Cela déçut bien Milo qui regrettait déjà son Camus complétement saoul.

Marine, surnommée _Belle Colombe,_ surveillait le temple du lion, et le fait que ce soit elle et non Aiolia à cette place fut une fois de plus la source de moqueries des autres envers le pauvre Lion, notamment de son frère aîné qui ricanait de voir ce puissant fauve complètement soumis à sa lionne.

Sorrente, qui était aussi de la partie et ayant hérité du surnom de _Sirène enchanteresse,_ s'était posté au temple du cancer juste après que le propriétaire des lieux en soit parti. Il retint notamment une désagréable odeur de merde, reste du tee-shirt grande marque balancée dans le panier de linges sales et encore complétement imbibé de la diarrhée de l'italien.

Kanon, qui était encore complètement sur son petit nuage depuis le début de sa relation avec Sorrente, et cela commençait sérieusement à inquiéter son jumeau, surveiller SON temple. Car oui, c'est qu'il se tapait l'entretien, donc il avait auto-proclamé que le demeure des gémeaux était SON temple, et qu'en plus il se verrait doté du grade de _Jumeau sexy_, au grand damne d'Aiolos qui voulait donner le même surnom à son amant.

Le temple du Taureau paraissait bien suspect comparé aux autres. Aldébaran, surnommé _Gros veinard_, avait réussi tant bien que mal à se dissimuler dans la masse en imitant une colonne de pierre, car il était impossible pour lui de se cacher étant sonné sa physionomie on ne peut plus imposante. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Athéna n'y vit que du feu, contrairement à Angelo qui fronça les sourcils en marmonnant un « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait cette andouille_ ». Mais bon, dans le cas il serait trop voyant, Scylia, elle, avait gardé ses vêtements habituels et attendait Athéna sur le pas du temple afin de la saluer à son passage.

Le dernier temple était gardé par son gardien, soit Mü, surnommé _Mouton égaré_ pour l'occasion, ce qui avait fortement scandalisé Shaka qu'on donne un nom aussi bas à son compagnon. Toujours est-il qu'au lieu de surveiller correctement le temple, Mü accaparait son disciple, le bourrant de conseils sur comment se tenir à la résidence Kido et les exercices quotidiens indispensables pour devenir un bon chevalier. Kiki l'écoutait d'une oreille, trépignant sur place, impatient de goûter au luxe que lui offriraient cesvacan… enfin ce voyage pédagogique. Il aurait cependant bien aimé prendre une photo de son maître dans cette tenue d'espion qu'il jugeait « cool » et qui changeait bien des vêtements mornes et démodés que portait habituellement son cher maître.

La descente progressive d'Athéna à travers les temples se passa sans encombre, exception faite au temple de la balance où Shiryu refusait de quitter le sanctuaire sans avoir au préalable salué convenablement son maitre. Et pour une fois, Athéna usa de son autorité divine à bon escient en ordonnant au dragon de la suivre sans demander son reste, ce qu'avait fait Shiryu bien à contrecœur. Dès lors, Camus reconnut que le disciple de Dohko était bien plus stupide que le sien.

\*****/

Angelo était à bout de nerf. Descendre les escaliers du Sanctuaire au bras de la Déesse s'avérait plus éprouvant que prévu. Athéna ne cessait de geindre, se plaignant du mauvais entretien de son sanctuaire, maugréant parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement de la fête à cause de sa cheville. Elle se promit d'ailleurs de porter plainte contre le fabricant de ses chaussures. Et tout ça sans compter les railleries de Seiya à son égard, jaloux comme un poux parce qu'il avait l'honneur, bien que l'italien classait plutôt ça en horreur, de se tenir au bras de Déesse. Shiryu et Hyoga se disputaient aussi pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus loyal à leur maître, et Ikki ne cessait de réprimander Shun sur son comportement de dépravé, ce dernier s'avérait encore peu remis de sa cuite. Bref, une vraie ambiance de suicidaire. S'il n'y avait pas Aphrodite qu'il voulait absolument aider, le cancer se serait déjà jeté dans le puits des âmes.

Soudain, Angelo eut un frisson quand il sentit un puissant cosmos émaner de la personne qui se tenait à son bras. En la regardant, il comprit qu'il s'agissait là de la vraie Athéna. Son aura était apaisante et bienfaisante, de même qu'il se dégageait d'elle un air bien plus mature que celle de la petite fille riche et capricieuse que tous connaissaient. Alors qu'elle levait ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers lui, Angelo crut défaillir. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle, aussi rayonnante, et même son imposante poitrine semblait d'un seul coup bien plus naturelle :

« Angelo : Athéna ?

Athéna : Ne parle pas si fort chevalier. Je suis apparue pour te parler, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que les autres se rendent compte de ma présence. »

Cette modestie, cette voix douce, cette sensation de bien-être, pas de doute, il s'agissait là de la vraie Déesse de la sagesse et des guerres. S'il n'avait écouté que son instinct, Angelo se serait agenouillé devant elle, mais la poigne tout aussi délicate que ferme de la jeune femme à son bras le retint dans son geste. Puis, tout en se rapprochant subrepticement de lui, elle lui dit tout bas :

« Athéna : Je sens ton cosmos troublé, chevalier. Ton cœur serait-il remué par des émois ? Tes sentiments semblent prendre le dessus, je le sens à ta façon de vouloir précipiter le pas.

Angelo : Déesse Athéna, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant.

Athéna : Pourquoi penses-tu que tu te sois sacrifié devant le mur des lamentations ? N'était-ce pas pour sauver cette chose que l'on appelle l'amour ?

Angelo : L'amour ? Je sais ce que sais, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en éprouver.

Athéna : Ta résurrection en ce monde, cette seconde vie qui t'a été accordée par les Dieux est la preuve même que l'amour fait partie intégrante de toi. Nul humain ne peut y échapper, ne peut le nier, il finit toujours par triompher, ne l'oublie jamais chevalier.

Angelo : Il finit toujours par triompher ? Oui, c'est cela. J'ai compris. Ô grand merci Athéna.

Saori : Ah, enfin un peu de reconnaissance. Je commençais à penser que cela te gênait de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon jet. Je suis sûre que dans les anciennes générations de chevaliers, ils devaient tous se battre et faire des combats de mille jours pour avoir le grand honneur de me servir d'escorte. Vraiment, où va le monde que nous avons sauvé, je vous le demande.

Angelo : Hein ! »

Athéna, la vraie, n'était déjà plus, ayant de nouveau laissé la place à sa puérile enveloppe charnelle. Cependant, sa brève apparition avait ouvert les yeux de l'italien. Aphrodite avait beau rejeter tout amour des autres envers lui, il n'en était pas moins qu'il était avant tout un homme, et que comme tous il avait besoin d'affection et en réclamait derrière ses rejets. Et lui aussi, il quémandait l'amour du beau suédois, ne voulant le céder à personne. Angelo venait de s'armer d'un nouvel espoir, et c'est en passant au niveau du temple du taureau qu'il eut une idée de comment approcher de nouveau Aphrodite, d'abord l'air de rien, mais ensuite pour lui déclarer ses sentiments.

\********/

Shion essuya une petite larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux quand il entendit le jet de la riche princesse japonaise décoller et disparaître dans le ciel bleu de Grèce. Cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise au final, et il ne remercierait sans doute jamais assez Kanon qui, grâce à lui, fut gracié de cette corvée d'accompagner la Déesse sur le chemin de son retour. Angelo devait sans doute le maudire, mais cela était nécessaire pour son bonheur futur ainsi que pour celui d'Aphrodite.

« Mü : Maître Bélier, je vous confirme le départ du jet de Divinité hystérique.

Shion : Merci mouton égaré. Maintenant que la gêne est éloignée, nous pouvons attaquer la phase deux de notre plan.

Aiolos : Bélier sexy, j'ai un petit problème.

Shion : Ce n'est pas le moment cheval piquant, nous avons une mission à accomplir.

Dohko : Et j'avoue que ça me gène que quelqu'un d'autre que moi appelle Shion Bélier sexy.

Mü : N'est-ce pas toi Dohko qui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas révéler nos identités ?

Aiolos : Bélier sexy, je pense que c'est assez grave, cela concerne tout le sanctuaire. On risque même de se faire enguirlander par les dieux.

Shina : Euh Bélier sexy…

Dohko : Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini vos béliers sexy, ça suffit maintenant ces surnoms à la noix, reprenons nos véritables noms.

Shion : Dohko, c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui as commencé avec tes béliers sexy.

Shina : Bon d'accord. Shion, notre plan consistait à ce que Scylia qui est la plus calme d'entre nous aille voir Aphrodite pour lui parler de ses sentiments.

Shion : Tout à fait Shina. Aphrodite sera peut-être plus à même de parler avec une femme, et il est fort aisé d'être à l'aise en compagnie de Scylia.

Aiolos : Shion, j'insiste, j'ai vraiment un problème.

Shina : Shion, c'est juste que… Il y a Shaka qui se présente au temple des poissons. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Mais en plus… Il est habillé bizarrement.

Shion : Comment ça habillé bizarrement ?

Shina : Et ben, il porte une longue toge blanche, des fausses ailes dans le dos et aussi…

Aiolos : Shion, je déconne pas, l'arc et la flèche de mon armure ont disparu.

Shion : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Shaka, Shaka réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu es en train de tout faire foirer.

Krishna : Ma foi, je dois reconnaître qu'il est fort vrai qu'avec cet appareil hautement perfectionné, tu es capable d'entendre la voix de Dieu. Vraiment, vive la technologie, il faudra que j'aille faire un tour au supermarché pour m'en procurer un, ainsi qu'un film X selon les conseils d'Angelo du Cancer. Y en a marre de méditer, ça ne m'apporte rien si ce n'est une grande envie de dormir et un ventre qui sort à force de garder la position assise. Il faudra aussi que j'achète une ceinture abdominale spécial ventre plat comme Shaka. Je comprends maintenant comment cela se fait qu'il ait toujours une aussi belle taille malgré sa grande méditation. Ah, je suis en admiration devant Shaka, comme je regrette que son cœur ait choisi le charmant Mü du Bélier. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour l'avoir pour moi !

Dohko : Il semblerait que Shaka ait prêté son talkie-walkie à Krishna.

Shion : Il semble surtout qu'un attentat est en train de se préparer contre mon disciple. Mü, reste bien sur tes gardes.

Aiolos : Un chevalier c'est remplaçable, mais pas l'arc et la flèche de ma superbe armure du sagittaire. C'est un exemplaire unique.

Shion : Oh, mais tu vas me gonfler encore longtemps toi avec ton arc et ta flèche.

Dohko : Ouais, de toute façon Athéna a proscrit les armes, les chevaliers doivent savoir se battre avec leur propre force.

Aiolos : Et c'est toi qui dit ça alors que ton armure n'est qu'un amas d'armes.

Shina : Hé, je vous signale que Shaka est juste devant la demeure d'Aphro.

Shion : Mais fais quelques chose. Que quelqu'un arrête cet aliéné ?

Dohko : Mü, tu veux bien t'occuper un peu de ton taré de compagnon.

Mü : Moi je veux bien, mais je vous rappelle que je suis au premier temple et Aphro au dernier, il me faut un peu de temps pour arriver.

Aiolos : Et à quoi te sert ta téléportation, andouille !

Shion : Je ne te permets pas de manquer de respect à Mü.

Shura : Moi je le vous dis, il y a du favoritisme.

Shina : Vous vous en foutez surement mais Shaka frappe chez Aphro.

Shion : Mais que fait Scylia ? Aldé, tu m'entends, qu'est-ce tu as fait de ta femme ?

Aldé : Hé, je vous rappelle que ma femme n'a pas de cosmos, elle monte tranquillement les marches du sanctuaire, elle a onze temples à traverser.

Shura : Ah ben d'ici qu'elle arrive, l'autre ange blondinet a le temps de lui baratiner le crâne à Aphro.

Kanon : Et puis d'abord, pourquoi accorder sa confiance à une femme ?

Aiolia : Et ouais d'abord, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas aller parler avec Aphro nous ?

Dohko : On doit tant à Aphro.

Milo : Parlons entre homme avec un grand H.

Aiolos : Tous chez Aphro.

Shura, Kanon, Aiolia, Dohko & Milo: OUAIS. »

Derrière son talkie-Walkie, Shion ne sut que dire. Même son amant s'y mettait, et il en venait vraiment à se demander les détails de ce qu'avait été la vie au Sanctuaire pendant son absence pour que tous deviennent aussi débiles. Il lui était maintenant impossible de les arrêter. Même son statut de Pope n'y changeait rien. Quand ils avaient décidé quelque chose, ils allaient jusqu'au bout de leur conviction. C'est que pour le coup, ils étaient plutôt bien fidèles à leur statut de chevalier.

« Shion (au bord du suicide) : Mais quand même, qu'ai-je fait pour être entouré de rigolos pareils ? Ah, comme je regrette les bon vieux temps. A cette époque, la chevalerie et Athéna elle-même savaient se servir de cette chose bien pratique que nous ont légués les Dieux et qui s'appelle le cerveau. »

\********/

Aphrodite se réveilla avec un sentiment de culpabilité qui lui comprimait le cœur, se rendant compte que son attitude la veille avait été plus qu'immature et avait dû blesser Angelo, chose qu'il souhaitait éviter. A ce jour, il considérait le cancer comme la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, qu'il aimait et appréciait le plus au monde. Pour faire simple, sa présence quotidienne lui était aussi vitale que l'air qu'il respirait, et il ne pouvait s'imaginer une journée sans le voir, ni même le toucher, lui parler, l'embra… Aphrodite coupa court à ses pensées impures. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. Après sa petite comédie de la veille, Angelo n'oserait plus avoir des gestes trop intimes avec lui, et encore plus depuis que le poisson lui avait raconté son passé. Il aurait dû cacher tout ça et l'emporter avec lui dans la tombe… Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait plus léger maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se confier.

Le Suédois se leva et se regarda dans la glace qui lui reflétait un visage aux yeux rougis par les nombreuses larmes qu'il avait versées. Rajustant son maquillage de manière cacher sa sale gueule, il resta ensuite planté devant sa garde robe débordante de fringues, sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, en proie à une profonde réflexion avant de finalement décréter :

« Aphro : Ah là là, j'ai rien à me mettre. »

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, le sortant de ses intenses réflexions. Non désireux de recevoir du monde alors qu'il était simplement vêtu d'une robe de chambre en satin et très légère, laissant entrevoir ses jambes blanches et musclées, il enfila à la hâte la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et qui s'avéra être… une robe, cadeau d'un homme qui autrefois était tombé sous son charme et qui s'était trompé sur sa vraie nature. Seulement, comme il s'agissait d'un cadeau, Aphro n'avait pas voulu la jeter.

Ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de sa tenue vestimentaire on ne peut plus inapproprié, le poisson alla ouvrir la porte, et ce qui se présenta devant lui était un véritable ange… Ou plutôt un homme chez qui un petit tour chez le psychiatre n'aurait pas été du luxe. Le suédois fronça les sourcils avant de demander à son visiteur qui était vêtu d'une longue toge blanche, de fausses ailes de la même couleur dans le dos, à moitié cachée par sa longue chevelure blonde. Une fausse auréole fabriquée à l'arrache avec du carton trônait sur la tête, et dans ses mains… :

« Aphro : Mais ça serait pas l'arc et la flèche de l'armure du sagittaire ça ? Shaka, mais tu nous fais quoi là ?

Shaka : Oh tu dois te tromper mon enfant. Je ne suis point cet honorable, admirable, puissant, vaillant, enviant chevalier d'or de la Vierge.

Aphro : Tu as oublié modeste.

Shaka : Exact, tu es un connaisseur, ça se voit ! Le chevalier d'or de la vierge, ce brave Shaka est sans aucun doute la plus grande merveille que la chevalerie n'ait jamais rencontré au travers des décennies…

Aphro (le coupe) : Bon Shaka, j'ai des choses à faire. Va donc poursuivre ton admiration personnelle dans ton havre.

Shaka (empêche la porte de se fermer) : Attends mon enfant. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je n'étais pas Shaka mais un ange.

Aphro (soulève la toge de Shaka) : Je croyais que les anges étaient asexués.

Shaka (rougit en rebaissant son habit) : Hum, et bien il faut croire que ce n'était qu'un mythe. Enfin bref, la moindre des politesses, c'est encore que je me présente. Je me nomme Cupidon cher enfant, je suis l'ange de l'amour.

Aphro : … Je crois que vous avez frappé à la mauvaise porte (s'apprête à fermer la porte).

Shaka (Retient encore la porte) : Détrompe-toi mon enfant, je viens te voir en connaissance de cause. Je sens ton petit cœur d'homme chamboulé. Mon devoir est de te transpercer de ma flèche pour te faire réaliser tes sentiments.

Aphro : Euh… Il n'existe pas une méthode moins… Comment dire, brutale ? Et puis d'abord Cupidon n'est pas censé tirer deux flèches.

Shaka : Ouais ben j'y suis pour rien si cette foutue armure du sagittaire n'a qu'une flèche. Les Dieux ont été radins sur ce coup-là !

Aiolos (qui venait d'arriver, essoufflé et en sueur) : Comment tu parles de mon armure là, espèce de voleur !

Aphro : Ah tiens, bonjour Aiolos. Tu ne voudrais pas me débarrasser de ce cinglé ?

Shaka : Je ne suis pas un cinglé, je suis un saint tout court. Allons, n'aie pas peur mon enfant, cette flèche est magique elle ne te fera aucun mal. (Commence à armer la flèche).

Aiolos : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, c'est même pas comme ça qu'on tient un arc. Ah bon sang, mais faut vraiment que je te montre tout, regarde. »

Le sagittaire alla prendre l'arme des mains de la vierge et les deux hommes tournèrent le dos à Aphrodite qui, encore dans les brumes de son réveil récent, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Une chose était sûre, un cours intensif de tir à l'arc était en train de se passer juste devant l'entrée de son temple. Inquiet pour ses belles roses qui se trouvaient dans la trajectoire de la flèche dorée, Aphrodite allait pour arrêter l'archer quand soudain, Mü apparut pile poil à ce moment là dans le jardin d'Aphrodite. Surpris de cette apparition soudaine, Aiolos changea rapidement la trajectoire de sa flèche et tira… en l'air. On put apercevoir l'éclat dorée semblable à une étoile filante en plein jour s'envoler dans le ciel… Puis plus rien, plus aucune trace de laprécieuse flèche de l'armure du sagittaire. Il y eu un silence total entre les quatre hommes présents jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire de l'arme s'exclame :

« Aiolos : Merde alors, je l'ai perdue.

Mü : T'as pas de double ?

Aiolos : Ah ben non, les Dieux ont été radins.

Shaka : Je pense surtout qu'après la confection de l'armure de la balance sur laquelle ils ont été gourmands question arme, ils ne devaient plus avoir assez d'argent pour concevoir plusieurs flèches à l'armure du sagittaire.

Aiolos : Mais comment je fais sans ma flèche ? J'ai l'air con avec seulement mon arc. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça maintenant ?

Mü : Tu peux t'en servir pour taper sur la tête de quelqu'un.

Shaka : Ou bien le faire fondre et faire fabriquer une nouvelle flèche.

Aiolos : Mais ça servirait à quoi alors d'avoir une nouvelle flèche si je n'ai plus mon arc ?

Shaka : T'es compliqué toi aussi. T'avais qu'à l'attacher à une boomerang ta flèche, au moins t'aurais été sûr qu'elle revienne.

Aphro (qui est toujours là) : Dîtes les amis, vous pourriez pas aller vous disputez ailleurs ?

Aiolos : Tout ça c'est de ta faute Shaka. Déjà tu n'avais déjà pas à prendre mes armes sans ma permission. Puisque c'est ça, tu vas m'aider à retrouver ma flèche. Allez viens.

Shaka (se fait entraîner par Aiolos) : Mais, je ne vais quand même pas me balader dans le sanctuaire avec cette robe.

Aiolos : Et alors, regarde. Aphro aussi il porte une robe et il dit rien.

Aphro (se rend compte de sa tenue) : Hein ! »

Le poisson rougit jusqu'au oreille avant de refermer vivement la porte. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa tenue… de soubrette. Il resta ainsi plaqué à sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus les intonations fâcheuses d'Aiolos et Shaka, de même que les tentatives d'apaisement de Mü. Quand il ne perçut plus aucun cosmos dans les environ de son temple, il soupira et alla se regarder dans la glace. La robe lui allait divinement bien excepté la partie qui était censé être remplie par la poitrine féminine… Mais quand même, ce que les hommes pouvaient avoir des fantasmes bizarres des fois. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas garder cela sur le dos. Revenant devant sa garde robe laissée ouverte, il commença à chercher autre chose à se mettre, puis il se demanda :

« Aphro : Je me demande si Angelo aime ce genre de tenue. Est-ce qu'il aime jouer dans ce genre de situation ? Ca doit être amusant. »

Rougissant de nouveau, il hésita, s'assit sur son lit, réfléchit, se perdant dans ses réflexions et en fut tiré quand il entendit que l'on frappait de nouveau à sa porte. Et si c'était Angelo ? Le poisson ne réfléchit pas davantage et se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Que devait-il lui dire ? D'abord il devait d'excuser de son comportement de la veille.

Aphro s'impatientait comme il redoutait de revoir son crabe, le cœur battant à la chamade. Quelle serait sa réaction s'il le voyait dans une telle tenue ? Sans doute se ficherait-il de lui, mais il avait besoin d'entendre ses moqueries, ses jérémiades, sa voix tout simplement. Il voulait le voir, il l'aimait, même s'il s'était promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux, il ne pouvait indéfiniment tourner le dos à ce sentiment qui emplissait son cœur. C'état trop fort, ça lui faisait peur, mais il avait une confiance absolue en Angelo. Il l'aimait, il ne doutait pas de lui.

Sa main tremblait sur la poignée. Il la tourna et ouvrit la porte à son nouvel invité… Ou plutôt ses nouveaux invités.

\******/

Et pendant ce temps, dans un avion luxueux dans lequel voyageait une riche princesse japonaise qui ne cessait de se lamenter sur sa pénible escale en Grèce, échauffant les autres passager du jet, exception faite pour son boulet de service, j'ai nommé Seiya. Regardant par la fenêtre, la mine boudeuse, elle vit d'un seul coup scintiller une étoile filante dans le ciel Grec. Ce phénomène changea son humeur morose en gaîté, ravie d'avoir pu assister à un tel spectacle :

« Athéna : Vous avez vu les amis, une étoile filante.

Hyoga & Ikki (dans leur barbe) : Les amis ?

Shun (perplexe) : Un étoile filante en plein jour ?

Seiya : C'est merveilleux ma Saori, il faut que tu fasses un vœux.

Saori : J'y compte bien. Alors je veux, je veux…Une nouvelle paire de chaussure bien solide cette fois. »

Chacun des hommes présents dans l'avion en tomba à la reverse, exception toujours pour Seiya. Mais était-ce vraiment là la Déesse de la sagesse qui était en train de demander un caprice matériel et surtout personnel au lieu de prier pour mettre fin aux famines, aux guerres civiles, à la haine ? Surtout que des chaussures, elle pouvait en avoir des boutiques entières avec l'argent dont elle disposait. Même le jeune Kiki, qui je le rappelle faisait partie du voyage pour des vacan… enfin un entraînement spécial, comprit et en resta pantois devant une telle absurdité.

Cela dit, étant donné la position de la jeune fille, personne n'osait lui faire de remarque… Sauf pour le dévoué de justice, le plus sage des bronze qui finit quand même par lui dire :

« Shiryu : Ahem, mais Athéna, il ne faut pas dire un voeux à voix haute, sinon il ne se réalise pas.

Saori : Ah vraiment ! Et tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt imbécile. Tu seras puni pour ça. Entraînement interdit pendant une semaine.

Shiryu : Non, tout sauf l'entraînement, je vous en supplie. Que va penser mon maître si je ne fais pas mes exercices quotidiens ?

Kiki (qui a bien cerné le tempérament de la Balance) : Je crois qu'il s'en fout en fait.

Saori : C'est pour que tu comprennes qu'il ne faut pas qu'on se fiche de moi. Maintenant il faut que je réfléchisse à un autre vœu.

Seiya : Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ma Saori, tu vas y arriver, je crois en toi.

Hyoga (tout bas à Shun et Ikki) : De toute façon, c'est un peu tard maintenant.

Ikki (tout bas aussi) : De toute façon, ça sert à rien toute cette comédie. Comme l'a dit Shun, une étoile filante en plein jour, la bonne blague !

Shun : Punir ainsi ce pauvre Shiryu, c'est injuste.

Kiki : Mais comme ça je suis sûr qu'il ne m'entraînera pas dans ses exercices ridicules. A moi l'écran géant.

Hyoga : Je me le réserve pour demain soir. Il y a _La marche de l'empereur_ qui est diffusé. Mon film préféré. »

La dite étoile filante n'en était bien évidemment pas une, mais s'avérait plutôt être l'éclat de la flèche dorée du sagittaire tirée on ne sait où par Aiolos. Saori pouvait toujours rêver de voir son nouveau vœu se réaliser, à savoir celui d'être élu miss Sanctuaire.

\******/

Kanon montait les marches qui menaient de son temple à celui du cancer où était posté son compagnon Sorrente. Angelo était passé depuis un moment, la Déesse était partie, il n'y avait plus de raison qu'il reste, et lui s'impatientait déjà de le revoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans le temple de ce crustacé… Sauf peut-être quelques revues cochonnes. Le second gémeau arrêta son ascension. Et si sa sirène venait de trouver un trésor d'imagination et de plaisir, les étudiant soigneusement pour qu'il puisse les reproduire quand ils seraient tous les deux. Se frottant les main en ricanant et se faisant des films pleins la tête, Kanon poursuivit son ascension jusqu'à finalement tomber sur une vision d'horreur. Sa belle sirène gisait là, au sol, au beau milieu des marches, une arme étrange et pointue plantée dans son arrière-train, et du sang se répandant de part et d'autres de son corps :

« Kanon : Mais, mais, qui c'est qui a planté ce harpon en plein dans le derrière de ma sirène. Saleté de braconnier, je vais vous apprendre à respecter les êtres marins. De plus ils sont pas doués, parce que moi je vais beaucoup plus profond dans le derrière de ma sirène. Vraiment, ils ne savent pas y faire. Mais bref, d'abord je retire ce fichu harpon. Ah, et comment je fais après pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Hum, Scylia qui habite en dessous doit bien avoir des tampons. Allez au travail, ensuite j'irai casser la gueule aux braconniers du coin. Ils vont voir que de quelle galaxie je me chauffe. »

Alors que le cadet des jumeaux s'attelait à retirer le dit harpon des fesses de son partenaire, son aîné Saga sortait à ce moment du temple du cancer et s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre son frère à celui des gémeaux. Vu comment tournaient les choses dans leur mission de caser Aphrodite avec Angelo, autant qu'eux aussi inaugurent un plan d'attaque.

En voyant son frère au milieu des escaliers en train d'essayer de retirer du derrière de son amant une arme pointue et dorée, il envoya un message télépathique à son propre compagnon :

« Saga (par télépathie) : Aiolos, cherche plus, j'ai retrouvé ta flèche. Par contre, vu où elle a atterri, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne déteigne.

Aiolos (par télépathie) : Ah bon, pourquoi ? Elle a atterri où ?

Saga (Par télépathie) : … Dans une étroite grotte sombre et boueuse. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour avoir une telle agilité dans tes tirs mon centaure d'amour. »

Au fond, Saga espérait qu'un bon coup de javel suffirait à faire partir l'odeur et cacher la vérité sur la réelle et pauvre destination de la flèche d'or du sagittaire.

\*******/

Assis sur l'un de ses canapés, une tasse de café devant lui, Aphrodite des poissons n'osaient lever ses yeux sur ses invités tellement il avait honte. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'Angelo qui se trouvait derrière la porte, il n'avait pas jugé utile de scruter les cosmos des véritables chevaliers qui venaient lui rendre visite, ni de troquer son habit de soubrette contre une tenue moins humiliante. Et maintenant, devant lui se trouvaient Aiolia du Lion, Shura du Capricorne et Aldébaran du taureau, ce dernier arborant l'air du mec qui ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il fiche ici. Effectivement, le brésilien avait été entraîné bien malgré lui par ses collègues Lion et Capricorne. Leur but était de dégoûter le poisson des relations amoureuses avec une femme, et ça seuls les hétérosexuels du sanctuaire possédaient les arguments infaillibles pour l'en convaincre :

« Aiolia : Ouais tu sais, j'ai beau être le roi des animaux, c'est ma femme qui gouverne. On n'ose pas les blesser, les contredire, c'est plus difficile de se disputer avec une femme, elles semblent tellement plus vulnérables, plus faibles que tu te sens mal de prendre le dessus sur elles.

Shura : Ouais, et puis faut pas croire qu'avec l'évolution et les progrès, on se départage les taches ménagères. Non, une femme t'oblige à faire toutes les corvées, donnant comme excuses que elles, les femmes, les ont faits des siècles durant. Tu parles d'une excuse bidon ! Mais comme l'a dit Aiolia, tu n'oses pas les contredire, parce qu'elles semblent si faibles, si fragiles, tu as tellement envie de les protéger et certainement pas de les contrarier. Pas vrai Aldé ?

Aldé : … Euh, non moi je n'ai pas ce genre de problème. Depuis que je vis avec Scylia, elle passe son temps à me sourire, à faire les tâches ménagères et cuisiner à mes proportions sans se plaindre. Elle entretient aussi les plantes, et aussi…

Aiolia : Mais que tu es naïf mon pauvre Aldé.

Shura : Tu verras, je ne donne pas une semaine à ta belle Scylia pour devenir comme l'une de nos femmes.

Aphro : Scylia n'a rien à voir avec Marine et Shina.

Aiolia : Toutes les femmes sont pareilles. Et pour un homme, être hétérosexuel est une tragédie.

Aphro : Moi je pense plutôt que c'est pour les femmes que c'est une tragédie qu'il existe des machos comme vous.

Shura : Bref, on t'aura prévenu Aphro, il ne vaut pas mieux que tu sois hétérosexuel. Ne tombe pas dans le même piège que nous. Regarde ce minou par exemple, t'as pas envie de devenir une larve comme lui.

Aiolia : Tu sais qu'elle t'emmerde la larve ! Tu te crois mieux toi, espèce de chèvre peureuse. T'as l'air tellement stressé que je suis sûr que t'es même plus capable de faire du lait.

Shura : Elle est nulle ta comparaison ! Et puis tu vas voir si je suis stressé. (Lève son tee-shirt) Vas-y, essaye de me faire sortir du lait.

Aiolia (recule) : Désolé, mais je ne touche pas aux hommes. Il n'y a que les femmes. Ou plutôt MA femme. Ma petite Marine est la plus merveilleuse de toutes les femmes du monde, la plus belle aussi, la plus gentille et la plus patiente, pas comme ta vipère de Shina.

Shura : Ne crois pas connaître Shina. Elle peut être très douce, et quand elle sourit, elle a un vrai visage de poupée. Et sa cuisine italienne est excellente.

Aphro (goutte derrière la tête) : Ouais, il y a même pas deux minutes, ils arrêtaient pas de chouiner en se lamentant de leur femme, les qualifiant d'êtres infâmes, et maintenant ils en parlent comme si elles étaient semblables à des Déesses. Je ne comprends décidément rien aux hétéro.

Aldé : Ne t'inquiète pas Aphro. C'est juste qu'à force de côtoyer des dominatrices, même des hommes comme eux peuvent devenir hystériques.

Aiolia : Toi Aldé, tu la fermes. Tout le monde n'a pas une femme douce et conciliante comme la tienne.

Shura : Un peu de solidarité bordel.

Aldé : Et un peu de tenu aussi, messieurs. Vous êtes en train de vous ridiculiser devant Aphrodite qui a eu la bonté de vous ouvrir la porte et de vous servir un café alors qu'il a sans doute des choses à faire. D'ailleurs, nous nous sommes déjà trop attardés. Aphro, nous allons prendre congés.

Aphro (sourit malgré lu) : Merci quand même de votre visite.

Aldé (prend Aiolia et Shura sur chacune de ses épaules) : A une prochaine fois Aphro. Porte-toi bien. J'espère que la prochaine fois, nous serons plus à cette table. »

Le Taureau fit un clin d'oeil au poisson avant de sortir de la demeure sous les yeux incompréhensifs du propriétaire des lieux. Que voulait-il dire par là ? D'ailleurs pourquoi ils étaient venus tous les trois au juste ? Et lui, pourquoi restait-il planté là alors qu'il ferait bien mieux de se changer avant de recevoir une autre visite surprise.

Se postant de nouveau devant sa garde robe, Aphrodite n'eut une fois de plus guerre le temps de se choisir un nouveau vêtement. On frappait de nouveau à sa porte. Mais décidemment c'était la journée. Voilà maintenant que Dohko venait lui faire un discours philosophique, anthropologique, idéologique, enfin bref un discours complètement incompréhensible pour le pauvre poisson peu calé en culture sociologique. Fort heureusement, la Balance avait pris soin de prendre un interprète avec lui, en la personne de Camus, qui faisait la traduction d'un quart d'heure de parlotte en quelques mots seulement. Au final, tout ce que comprit Aphrodite sur celle nouvelle visite était la conclusion concise de Camus de l'analyse précise de Dohko comme quoi : « _Si Angelo s'endort pendant les séances de méditation, c'est parce que dans son subconscient, être zen consiste à dormir afin de pouvoir rêver d'un être proche mais pourtant inaccessible_. ».

Le chinois l'avait alors laissé tout content de son analyse, et l'incitant à réfléchir sur cette conclusion. Le poisson la nota sur un morceau de papier afin de ne pas l'oublier, il y penserait plus tard. Le plus important, se changer… Ou bien rester comme cela, et si Angelo venait…

Aphrodite ne savait plus vraiment où se donner de la tête, et voilà que quelqu'un d'autre frappait chez lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait se retrouver seul et tranquille pour réfléchir, mais il ne pouvait jouer celui qui fait semblant de ne pas être chez lui. Cette fois, il essaya de scruter le cosmos de son nouveau visiteur mais ne le reconnut pas. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de cosmos derrière sa porte. Même en se concentrant, il ne percevait rien. Ou la dite personne savait très bien le masquer, ou était-ce une simple humain et non un chevalier. Sa curiosité l'emportant, Aphrodite ouvrit la porte, et il y eut comme un rayon de soleil qui pénétra chez lui.

\****/

Y avait pas à dire, Angelo du cancer venait de se taper la pire honte de sa vie. Franchement, Quelle journée de %$£& ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Aphrodite ! Dans tous les sens du terme, il était littéralement devenu un mollusque. Il espérait vraiment que ses efforts seraient récompensés au moins d'un langoureux baiser. Car après les poèmes ringards, les excuses humiliantes, les gestes tendres à vomir, voilà maintenant qu'Angelo s'en était réduit à entrer dans un magasin pour femmes et de passer à la caisse avec un article qu'il n'avait même jamais tenu dans ses mains de sa vie. « _C'est pour la bonne cause, c'est pour la bonne cause_ », qu'il ne cessait de penser pour se donner du courage dans cette épreuve, la pire, la plus dure qu'il ait jamais due endurer et franchir. Il devait y arriver, il allait y arriver, pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi et surtout pour la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

De retour au sanctuaire, il avait prévu de faire une brève escale à son temple afin de récupérer quelque chose puis de monter directement chez Aphrodite. Plus que tout, il avait envie de le voir, plus que tout, il avait de envie de le réconforter, le faire rire, puis l'embrasser. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi les femmes ne l'intéressaient plus, pourquoi chacun de leur regard de sirène le laissait indifférent, ne lui provoquait plus aucune réaction au niveau de son entre-jambe. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait plus les femmes, c'était simplement parce qu'il était tombé amoureux, d'un homme certes, mais amoureux fou. Et cela, c'était Athéna, la vraie, qui le lui avait fait réaliser :

« Angelo : Aphro, je veux que tu saches combien je t'aime, et combien j'ai envie de vivre éternellement auprès de toi. »

L'ascension du cancer fut cependant retardée. Un contretemps qu'il n'avait point prévu et dont il se serait bien passé se présenta à lui alors qu'il traversait le temple des gémeaux.

Saga le héla, et bien qu'Angelo chercha à l'éviter, il finit quand même par se retrouver bien malgré lui dans le salon de la maison des gémeaux, les deux crétin de jumeaux en face de lui, d'ailleurs ça y est il ne se souvenait plus qui était qui, et un espèce de poisson à moitié crevé sur sa gauche, à moins que ce ne soit un homme !

Fort désireux de ne pas faire davantage attendre l'élu de son cœur et donc voulant en finir rapidement avec cette escale, ou plutôt cet obstacle, il demanda de but en blanc mais de façon la plus aimable possible :

« Angelo : Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez bordel ? J'ai franchement pas que ça à foutre que de boire du café dégueu dans votre salon dont la décoration laisse à désirer.

Saga : Toujours aussi aimable, et dire qu'on veut simplement t'aider.

Angelo : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Kanon.

Saga : Euh…

Kanon : C'est moi Kanon, bougre d'âne. Si t'es même pas assez intelligent pour nous différencier, je doute que ton cerveau puisse faire face à ses futures responsabilités.

Angelo : Je ne vois pas le rapport, vous êtes exactement pareils, c'est normal de vous confondre.

Kanon : Va prendre rendre-vous chez l'ophtalmologue, Il y a plein de trucs qui font qu'on est différent.

Angelo : Ah oui ? Et quoi par exemple ?

Kanon : La classe. Il va de soi que je suis bien plus classe que mon frère.

Saga : Oui, et la beauté aussi. Mon visage d'ange n'a rien à voir avec la mine diabolique de mon frère.

Kanon : Et puis faut arrêter de croire que les jumeaux se ressemblent en tout point. Regarde-moi, j'en ai une plus longue.

Saga : Oui mais moi j'ai des doigts plus longs, et des pectoraux plus sculptés.

Kanon : Moi tout est dans les cuisses.

Saga : Et j'ai des cils plus longs.

Kanon : Et j'ai les ongles rongés

Saga : Et mes cheveux sont plus ondulés

Kanon : Les miens sont une demi-centimètre plus long.

Saga : J'ai une cicatrice sur la fesse gauche.

Kanon : Et moi sur la droite.

Angelo : Ca m'aide vachement tout ce que vous me dîtes là.

Kanon : Toi aussi, tu ne fais aucun effort.

Angelo : Mais au fait, vous ne m'avez quand même pas invité chez vous pour me faire l'étalage de vos différences ?

Saga : … Ben … C'est vrai ça Kanon, qu'est-ce qu'on voulait lui dire déjà à Angelo ?

Kanon : Ben… Je sais plus.

Angelo : Et bien au moins vous avez quelque chose de commun.

Saga & Kanon : De quoi ?

Angelo : La taille de votre cerveau, et la façon que vous avez de vous en servir.

Kanon & Saga : …

Angelo : Bon, j'ai autre chose à glander, moi j'ai un couple à sauver. Enfin faut que je le construise d'abord.

Kanon : Attends, c'était de ça qu'on voulait te parler. Ca y est, ça me revient.

Angelo (commence à partir) : Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

Kanon (le retient) : Non mais attends. Tu nous prends pour quoi. ? On ne sait peut-être pas bien se servir de notre cerveau mais nos yeux fonctionnent à merveille ?

Angelo : De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Saga : Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué qu'Aphro et toi, vous rêvez de bisous bisous. »

Angelo, déjà bien énervé de s'être tapé la honte et de perdre inutilement du temps ainsi, fut plus que outré que l'on compare son amour à Aphrodite à des _rêves de bisous bisous_. D'un geste vif, il envoya le premier gémeau valdinguer loin, très loin en dehors du temple et faisant un trou dans le mur ayant la forme de son corps au passage :

« Saga (haut dans les airs) : JE VOLE.

Kanon : Et bien, nous sommes peut-être jumeaux, mais lui a choisi un homme qui a des ailes, et moi un qui a des écailles. Tu vois qu'on est différent.

Angelo : Mais tu vas pas encore ma saouler avec vos différences, je m'en fous. Cette fois-ci, je me casse.

Kanon : Mais attends, je voulais vraiment te remercier pour ce que t'as fais pour moi, pour mon frère, même si je n'apprécie guerre ce crétin de centaure.

Angelo : Mais là t'es pas en train de me remercier, t'es en train de me saouler.

Kanon : Allez, maintenant que je côtoie moi aussi un poisson, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'enseigne les bases de comment traiter ces créatures délicates. Comment les faire mariner ou frire par exemple. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, les chauffer quoi !

Angelo : Belle comparaison.

Kanon (vantard) : Tu sais que depuis que je donne des cours à Ilyas, je suis devenu un bon professeur. Tu n'en sortiras que grandi de mes enseignements.

Angelo : Euh… Non merci, ma taille me suffit.

Kanon : Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en mon génie ?

Angelo : Je regrette Kanon, je sais bien que je suis du genre sauvage, mais jamais, au grand jamais mon poisson ne finira comme le tien (désigne Sorrente toujours étendu raide sur le canapé). Mais regarde-moi ça, il est mort !

Kanon : Mais non, il est pas mort. Il est juste un peu… défoncé.

Angelo : Ah ben purée, pour être défoncé comme ça, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il a fumé moi.

Kanon : Oui, mais c'est pas de ce genre de défoncement dont je voulais parler.

Angelo : Ah mais tu parlais de CA quand tu disais qu'il était défoncé. C'est donc bien ce que je disais au départ, j'ai pas envie que mon poisson se retrouve pas frais même pas bon à mettre sur le feu. Alors tes enseignements, tu peux te les garder pour toi. Allez à plus.

Kanon : Mais… »

Kanon n'eut pas le temps de retenir une fois de plus le cancer. Ce dernier filait vers son temple et au même moment, sa tendre sirène poussa des gémissements plaintifs. Son amour priorisant sur un compte à rendre, le second gémeau s'approcha de son amant et constata avec effroi que le tampon introduit dans l'anus saturait de sang, il était temps de le changer :

« Kanon : Alors, comment m'a dit Scylia déjà. Hum, il faut saisir la ficelle et tirer. Mais doucement ou d'un coup sec ? Bah je vais tenter d'un coup sec. »

Fort malheureusement pour l'ex dragon des mers, suite à cette manœuvre, il se retrouva avec dans la main un simple morceau de ficelle, toute trace de la torpille absorbante disparut dans le trou noir de son compagnon :

« Kanon : Et comment je fais pour aller le chercher maintenant… Bon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Ca va être dégueu mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

Kanon se leva, alla dans la chambre et en ressortit avec un porte-monnaie qu'il faufila dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et dit avant de sortir de son temple :

« Kanon : Chéri, je m'en vais acheter tout un rayon de boîte de haricots, quelques bombes désodorisantes et des masques munis de filtres anti-odeur. Parce que pour te faire évacuer ça, va falloir émettre un énorme pet. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, et comme ça risque de puer, je préfère prendre mes précautions. Tu ne bouges pas hein. A tout à l'heure. »

Sorrente avait-il eu vraiment raison de tomber amoureux de ce dragon marin à cervelle de sardine !

\*******/

Comment ne pas se sentir bien quand une personne comme Scylia se présente face à vous. Souriante, apaisante, radieuse, calme, tout en elle était lumière. Aphro enviait vraiment cette jeune dame et celui qu'elle avait épousé, en l'occurrence Aldébaran. Le taureau était vraiment devenu, dans tous les sens du terme, le gros veinard du Sanctuaire. Le poisson se sentait tellement lamentable face à elle, même dans sa tenue de soubrette, il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. D'ailleurs, la jeune grecque n'avait fait aucune remarque quant à sa tenue, pas même une mimique surprise. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle s'était contentée de sourire, de parler avec bienveillance et de façon réfléchi. Elle paraissait tellement parfaite qu'Aphrodite commença à se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt elle et non l'autre cruche la réincarnation d'Athéna :

« Aphro : Scylia, je te remercie de ta visite. Vraiment, je me sens… bien.

Scylia : Je vous en suis gré, Seigneur Aphrodite. Cela faisait un moment que je rêvais d'entrer au sein de votre magnifique demeure, encore mieux que ce que je m'imaginais. Ces couleurs dans la décoration sont parfaitement assorties, et cette robe cous va à ravir, je sus sûre qu'Angelo du Cancer penserait la même chose. »

Au final, Aphrodite finit par trouver un léger défaut à la dame : elle était bien trop droite, faisait trop de révérence. Mais le poisson n'osait le lui faire remarquer, craquant toujours à chaque fois qu'il jetait à œil à ce visage de poupée… Il en venait à penser qu'il aurait été sans doute mieux pour Angelo d'avoir une épouse comme elle plutôt qu'un homme souillé comme lui. Bien qu'il reconnaissait aimer le cancer de tout son cœur, chaque fois qu'il voyait des jeunes filles au cœur si pur et tendre comme Scylia, il se sentait indigne de lui. Les yeux baissés, les membres tremblants, le suédois n'osait plus rien dire, ni même faire de nouveau face à cette entité humaine divinement parfaite. Il maudissait Scylia d'être ainsi, mais en même temps, il était impossible de la haïr.

Aphrodite sentit quelqu'un venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, puis il vit les mains blanches et douces de Scylia se poser sur les siennes. Toujours incapable de se replonger dans son regard bleu ciel, Aphrodite garda la tête baissée et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elle finisse par s'en aller, qu'elle le laisse seul avec ses pensées impures, immondes et projetées envers cette jeune fille si tendre.

La dite jeune fille approcha sa tête de la sienne et murmura à son oreille :

« Scylia : L'amour, Seigneur Aphrodite, est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Vous aimez Angelo du cancer, et je ne doute pas qu'il vous aime lui aussi. Laissez-vous bercer par cette douce sensation, ayant confiance en vous, vous ne serez pas un mauvais compagnon. Personne n'est jamais un mauvais compagnon quand l'amour y est. Avoir confiance en soi, en l'autre, tout donner de son coeur et en recevoir à part égale. C'est cela même l'amour, et tout le monde y a droit, personne n'en réchappe, le passé n'a rien à voir là-dedans, puisque l'amour, c'est l'avenir, c'est aujourd'hui que ça commence, et on ne peut dire quand ça finira. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que quand il commence, le passé, aussi sombre soit-il, disparaît, et ne laisse que quelques traces que l'on appelle les souvenirs. Pensez-y seigneur Aphrodite, vous méritez tout autant que nous tous de vivre une grande histoire d'amour. »

Pas de note cachée dans un coin de sa robe, toutes les paroles de Scylia venaient du cœur. Il ne s'agissait que de sa façon de voir, sa façon de penser. Alors même cette jeune domestique pouvait réfléchir à comment l'on conçoit sa vie. Quelle personne sage et affable ! Aphrodite se sentait si faible à côté d'elle, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une simple humaine et lui un chevalier sacré, elle se révélait bien plus forte que lui. L'épouse du taureau se leva, salua poliment le chevalier des poissons et quitta la demeure non sans avoir au préalable lavé les tasses dans lesquelles ils venaient de boire un thé. Pendant quelques minutes, le suédois se retrouva seul dans son temple aussi calme qu'une mer profonde, toujours la tête baissée. Il réfléchit quelques instants aux dernières paroles de son invitée et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Tout en reniflant, il dit à voix haute au vide qui était devenu son nouvel interlocuteur :

« Aphro : Angie, je t'aime, viens me voir, je t'aime, je veux te voir. »

La seconde suivante, la porte du temple des poissons s'ouvrit avec fracas, tant et si bien qu'Aphrodite sursauta. Il voulut s'essuyer ses yeux à toute vitesse, demander à son nouvel invité de bien vouloir patienter quelques instants, mais la personne qui se présenta devant lui, et surtout comment il se présenta devant lui, le laissa sans voix.

Aphrodite se retrouvait complètement figé, la mâchoire pendante. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se persuada que les larmes devaient lui brouiller la vue, ou bien qu'il était en train d'halluciner, car au grand jamais un tel phénomène se pouvait s'avérait réel. Et pourtant… :

« Voix : A votre service mon petit monsieur. Je vous ai entendu, et me voilà comme vous me l'avez demandé. Et maintenant, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Aphro : Que… Angie… C'est quoi cette tenue ? »

Angelo du cancer arborait effectivement un magnifique tablier rose à fleurs. Aphrodite se frotta encore les yeux, il devait vraiment être en train de sombrer dans la folie pour avoir des visons pareilles. Lui connaissait bien le cancer et savait parfaitement qu'Angelo ne s'abaisserait jamais à porter ce genre d'accessoire. D'ailleurs à bien y regarder, la démarche de l'italien était mal assurée et quelques rougeurs ornaient ses joues. Etait-il gêné ? Rien d'étonnant au vu de la tenue qu'il portait. Lui pouvait en dire autant dans sa robe de soubrette.

Un silence s'imposa entre les deux signes de d'eau, un silence tellement pesant qu'on aurait pu entendre les roses du jardin d'Aphrodite germer. Un silence qui se poursuivit le temps nécessaire jusqu'à qu'Angelo perde patience :

« Angelo : Et bien dis quelque chose poisson pourri. Tu crois que ça m'amuse de me trimballer dans cette tenue ? En plus tu n'imagines même pas le parcours du combattant que je viens de me taper pour arriver jusqu'à ton temple. Entre les deux tarés de jumeaux et leur sirène pas fraîche, puis au temple du lion, Marine qui voulait me donner un cours de cuisine japonaise et sur les parfaites méthodes pour chauffer un poisson. Si elle n'avait pas été une femme, je l'aurais envoyé voler exactement comme Saga. Au temple de la vierge, je me suis fait accaparer par cette andouille de Krishna qui me demandait à quoi pouvait bien servait ces drôles de gants pour pouce bien trop grand qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir chez Shaka. Et je ne te dis même pas la véritable nature des fameux gants pour pouces ! Puis au temple du scorpion, j'ai eu droit à l'association de Milo et de Shina qui m'ont obligé à apprendre à dire _je t'aime_ de façon sensuelle. Heureusement que Camus est arrivé sinon je suis sûr que j'y serai encore. Et dans le temple du Verseau, les deux gigolos de marinas Io et Issac qui remettait ça encore une fois. Et dans le royaume des glaces, ça résonne là-dedans, j'ai les tympans complètement déchiquetés. Bon sang, je les tuerai tous ces crétins de collègues. Mais pourquoi on les a aidés bordel. »

Nouveau silence, puis Aphrodite n'y tint plus, il éclata de rire, ce qui exacerba l'irritation du cancer qui ne cessait de grommeler dans sa barbe. Entre deux éclats de rire, le poisson réussit à demander :

« Aphro : Et bien, tu as fait tout ce si dur chemin pour venir me servir dans ce beau tablier ?

Angelo : Non, je suis venu pour t'aimer. »

Aphrodite s'arrêta complètement de rire, puis releva les yeux vers son visiteur. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans ses yeux, juste une profonde sincérité. Ayant toujours le doute, ayant toujours peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une erreur, il baissa les yeux, se tritura les doigts et demanda tout bas :

« Aphro : Que… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Angelo alla prendre le corps frêle d'Aphrodite dans ses bras le serrant contre son cœur. Le suédois sentit le sien s'accélérer au même rythme que sa respiration, de même que ses membres tremblaient. A son oreille il sentit le souffle chaud de l'italien qui lui murmurait de nouveau quelques mots, lui procurant des frissons :

« Angelo : Je suis venu me confesser, te dire que je t'aimais, et que si jamais tu tentes encore de fuir, je te rattraperai. Je t'aime Aphrodite. »

L'homme aux yeux azurs ne dit d'abord rien. De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, allèrent s'écouler le long de ses joues et il répondit enfin à l'étreinte du cancer, s'accrochant fermement à ses vêtements, la tête nichée dans son épaule. Entre ses hoquets de sanglots, il réussit à dire :

« Aphro : Oh Angie, moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Mais ai-je le droit d'aimer, moi qui ne suis qu'un assassin, moi qui ai été souillé. Qu'y a-t-il de beau en moi ?

Angelo : Ton sourire, ta bonne âme. Ne dis pas que tu es mauvais Aphro, tu as été le premier à vouloir rendre le bonheur à nos autres collègues. Maintenant, c'est à toi d'être heureux. Avec qui et comme tu veux, mais tu dois être heureux…

Aphro (le coupe) : Je ne pourrai être heureux qu'avec toi. Je t'aime Angie (resserre encore son étreinte).

Angelo : Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, aimons-nous Niels.

Aphro : Ne m'appelle plus Niels. Mon nom est Aphrodite. Tu es tombé amoureux d'Aphrodite. Niels n'était qu'un pauvre garçon tourmenté et en mal d'amour. Aphrodite est une jeune homme éperdument amoureux, et qui a le bonheur de voir son amour partagé. »

Angelo sourit tout en desserrant l'étreinte puis se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du suédois. Certes il l'avait déjà embrasé au cours du mariage d'Aldébaran, mais cette fois-ci, c'était plus intense, plus fusionnel, plus passionné, c'était un véritable baiser d'amour qui transforma Aphrodite en un véritable poisson volant, planant jusqu'au septième ciel. Lui qui avait eu si mal autrefois, lui qui avait si peur des rapports physiques avec un homme, dans les bras du cancer, toute sa crainte s'envola. Il lui faisait confiance, car c'était cela aimer.

Angelo l'embrassa encore, Aphrodite ne faisait qu'en redemander. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'importance pour ces deux êtres qui venaient de s'avouer leur amour… Mais pourtant, ce moment de bonheur parfait fut interrompu par des piaillements provenant de derrière la fenêtre. Des voix bien familières au duo du Styx et des mèches de cheveux qui laissaient fort à deviner qui était en train d'épier le nouveau couple :

« Saga : On a réussi !

Dohko : C'est incontestablement grâce à ma superbe théorie sur le phénomène d'endormissement chez les espèces aquatiques…

Tous : Ta gueule !

Aiolia : Mes amis, mission accomplie.

Shura : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Aiolos : On va boire un coup pour fêter ça ?

Milo : Ouais, alcool à donf, et champagne pour mon Camus.

Camus : Il est hors de question que je me reprenne une cuite forcée.

Shion : Je ne vous permets de jouer les ivrognes, le sanctuaire a une réputation à tenir.

Shaka : Je signale que le sanctuaire a actuellement une réputation d'être un collectionneur de gravier.

Shion : Oui ben ne vous leurrez pas. Maintenant on va retourner à une vie normale, et vous allez me débarrasser ce foutoir qui autrefois était une arène.

Mû : Maître, laissez-nous encore quelques jours pour nous remettre de toutes ces dernières émotions.

Shion : …Bon d'accord.

Aiolos : Bon alors on y va.

Dohko : Mais on va où ?

Angelo : SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA

Tous : Ouaaaaaaaaaah.

Aphro : Angie, qu'as-tu fait à nos amis ?

Angelo : Ces enfoirés, ils étaient en train de nous épier. Je vais leur apprendre, moi, à jouer les voyeurs. Allez donc faire un petit tour au puit des âmes.

Angie : Euh Angie, n'est-ce pas ce que nous avons fait ces derniers jours, jouer les voyeurs ?

Angelo : Je ne leur reproche pas de nous regarder nous embrasser… C'est juste que… »

Le suédois ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le tablier rose à fleurs. Uns seconde de silence, un ange passa puis Aphrodite éclata de nouveau de rire en se tenant le ventre, tandis qu'une veine apparaissait sur la tempe de son nouvel amant :

« Angelo : Vas-y, fiche-toi de moi, tu te crois mieux avec ta robe ridicule !

Aphro : Allons, je suis sûr que tu rêves d'envie de la dégrafer.

Angelo : Ne me tente pas !

Aphro : Mais toi aussi, pourquoi avoir mis ce tablier ?

Angelo : C'était pour te mettre à l'aise. Mais ne rêve même pas pour que je remette un habit de ce genre un de ces jours. D'ailleurs je l'enlève.

Aphro : Oh attends, j'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre une photo.

Angelo : Pour me menacer de la mettre aux enchères si je ne fais pas tout ce que tu veux ? Je te connais Aphro.

Aphro : Ah, démasqué. »

Angelo enleva donc le ridicule tablier rose à fleurs qui au final n'avait pas servi à grand-chose et le balança dans un coin. Afin de poursuivre son geste, Aphrodite commença à dégrafer la robe de soubrette, mais réalisant comment il risquait de se retrouver, il trembla de nouveau, ses angoisses faisant de nouveau surface. Angelo le remarqua et alla suspendre ses gestes pour lui prendre les mains :

« Angelo : Ce qui t'es arrivé autrefois, ce n'est pas anodin. Ce t'a laissé des cicatrices qui te brûlent encore. Je comprendrai parfaitement que tu aies du mal à passer à l'acte, mais je saurai être patient, parce que je t'aime Aphrodite, et je te prouverai que l'amour, ce n'est pas une question de douleur mais de plaisir.

Aphrodite : Je te fais confiance Angie. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis, Angelo alla prendre la main gauche de son nouveau compagnon et passa une bague à son annulaire. En la regardant bien, Aphrodite constata qu'il s'agissait d'une vielle alliance de mauvaise qualité, et il comprit de suite quoi il s'agissait :

« Aphro : Angie, c'est…

Angelo : L'alliance de ma mère.

Aphro : Je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est un trésor pour toi, tu dois la garder.

Angelo : Tu es aussi un trésor pour moi. Et comme à partir de maintenant, j'ai bien l'intention de te garder près de moi, tu m'appartiens comme cette bague qui m'a été léguée. En te l'offrant, je t'offre une partie de moi. L'acceptes-tu ?

Aphro : Bien sûr… Mais moi je n'ai rien à te donner.

Angelo (l'enlace) : Ton sourire me suffira. »

Ce que fit le chevalier des poissons. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et Aphrodite constata qu'à l'annulaire gauche d'Angelo trônait une autre alliance, celle de son père. Souriant de plus belle, il s'étira pour réclamer un autre baiser que lui accorda l'italien.

Ce duo du Styx qui avait passé bien des jours à jouer les entremetteurs, à se rapprocher mutuellement, sans s'en rendre compte, ils venaient de se faire entremettre par leurs collègues… Collègues toujours coincés au puit des âmes, à l'exception de Kanon parti faire des courses, d'Aldébaran, qui n'était pas dans le groupe d'espionnage parce que jugé trop imposant par les autres, et des femmes chevaliers.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour tous au Sanctuaire.

\********/

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu

Un dernier chapitre est prévu, qui servira un peu d'épilogue, et qui sera très probablement plus court que les autres. Impossible de terminer comme ça, il est important de savoir si Kanon réussira à sortir le corps étranger des fesses de Sorrente, si Mü va avoir le courage de parler de ses bonnes et mauvaises consciences à son maître, si Shaka va enfin réussir à faire ami-ami avec son sexe… Bref, encore bien des choses à boucler avec cette fic qui contiendra donc quatorze chapitres en tout.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette fic jusqu'au bout. Cela fait bien trois ans qu'elle traîne, et je dois vous avouer que j'ai maintenant du mal avec le style théâtral, je ne suis plus habituée à écrire ainsi. Mais puisque j'avais commencé ainsi, autant terminer.


	14. Aujourd'hui, demain et les jours d'après

**Chapitre 14** : Aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les jours d'après

\*******/

Un nouveau jour de printemps se levait sur la Grèce, un jour ensoleillé, du moins pour tous nos gold qui avaient réussi à trouver leur bonheur après bien des épreuves, surtout pour le duo du Styx.

Malgré cela, il restait quelques petits soucis personnels, notamment dans le couple le plus sain du sanctuaire… En effet, entre Mü et Shaka, respectivement les saints du Bélier et de la Vierge, il ruisselaient une bien drôle d'ambiance. Ils avaient beau partager le même lit, allongés côte à côte, se touchant presque, il parlaient… mais pas l'un à l'autre :

« Shaka : Ca commence à bien faire, tu n'as pas à me dicter ma vie. Je te rappelle que sans moi tu ne vivrais pas !

Sexe de Shaka : Roh allons, c'est toi qui a besoin de moi. Avoue que c'était bon hier soir.

Shaka : Ou… Oui, mais ça je le dois à mon amour pour Mü…

Sexe de Shaka : Que nenni, c'est uniquement grâce à MOI. Tu devrais m'appeler _Maître_ et m'entretenir mieux que ça. Va donc faire un petit tour sous le jet de la douche, je sens que les restes de la vieille macèrent encore au niveau de la face interne de la cuisse gauche.

Shaka : Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, non mais ! »

Malgré cela, le saint de la vierge fut quand même légèrement écoeuré parce que venait de lui révéler la partie génitale qu'il possédait entre ses jambes. Repoussant les draps pour y dévoiler sa parfaite nudité, il ne se gêna pas pour empoigner son pénis et se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain et en baragouinant :

« Shaka : Je vais te passer sous l'eau froide, tu vas voir que ça va calmer tes ardeurs.

Sexe de Shaka : Même pas cap !

Shaka : Ah ouais ! Rira bien qui jouira le dernier.

Sexe de Shaka : Je te rappelle que je fais partie de toi. Si je tombe en panne, c'est toi mais surtout ce cher Mû qui en pâtirez.

Shaka : La ferme, ne sous-estime pas mon esprit divin. Pour Mü, je suis prêt à passer dessous.

Sexe : Mon voisin qui vit dans la grotte voisine risque de ne pas apprécier.

Shaka : Il s'y fera bien. »

Alors que Shaka disparaissait, Mû de son côté, complètement sourd au monologue de son amant, parlait lui aussi tout seul. Enfin, en apparence tout seul, puisqu'il qu'en réalité il discutait avec deux petits êtres tout droit issue de son imagination, ses bonnes et mauvaises consciences bien sûr :

« Mü : Je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien, mais je trouve Shaka étrange ces derniers temps.

Mü démon : Il te trompe, c'est sûr ! Punis-le, il est indigne d'être ton compagnon.

Mü ange : Mais non Mü, tous les hommes ont parfois besoin de prendre de distances et de garder leurs petits mystères, mais ça ne changera jamais ses sentiments pour toi.

Mü : En fait, je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui suis étrange. Je suis en train de parler à des lutins qui me ressemblent.

Mü démon : Des Lutins ! Quelle insulte, dire que nous faisons partie de toi, de ton subconscient.

Mü : Mais le subconscient n'est-il pas censé rester à l'intérieur de notre tête ?

Mü ange : C'est le cas pour la plupart des êtres humains effectivement, mais vous, le peuple atlante, avez cette possibilité de communiquer directement avec votre subconscient. N'est-ce pas là une faculté merveilleuse ?

Mü : Je dirai plutôt absurde, j'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir fou.

Mü démon : Ne le sois pas, maintenant que tu as réussi à nous faire sortir, on ne te quitte plus. Je vais te guider vers la voix de la passion enflammée avec ton hindou blondinet. Je vous le dis moi, ça va chauffer.

Mü ange : Bougre d'âne, Mü n'est pas de cette trempe, c'est un être doux qui ne demande que de la tendresse.

Mü : Je peux donner mon avis sur le sujet.

Mü ange & Mü démon : Mais c'est nous ton avis puisque nous sommes ton subconscient.

Mü : Bon, j'en ai marre, disparaissez, vous me perturbez. Ouste, je dois entrer en communication avec mon maître.

Mü ange & Mü démon : On fait partie de toi, tu ne pas te débarrasser… Hé. »

Le bélier venait à nouveau de prendre ses bonnes et mauvaises consciences entre ses doigts avant de les flanquer dans le tiroir de son chevet, agacé par leurs querelles qui lui donnaient des céphalées horribles et l'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement. Seul sur son lit, il se mit en tailleur et joint ses mains comme le faisait si souvent Shaka lorsqu'il méditait, s'apprêtant à rentrer dans un état de transe pour communiquer avec son maître situé bien des kilomètres et des marches plus loin :

« Mü démon : Laisse-moi sortir !

Mü ange : Ecoute ton cœur, Mü, tu ne peux pas me laisser dans le noir avec ce diablotin.

Mü démon : On se croirait dans le fion de ton voisin Aldé.

Mü : SILENCE !

Mü ange : Je suis choqué de propos si violent.

Mü démon : Je le savais, je suis sa conscience forte. Mû, je savais que tu étais intelligent, tu as fait le bon choix, cher gaillard. A nous maintenant, on va enflammer ta vie.

Mü ange : Mü, il est encore temps de faire demi-tour. »

Mais le bélier aux cheveux lilas n'entendait déjà plus les deux lutins qui lui servaient de subconscient. Son esprit avait déjà quitté son corps pour voler au dessus des douze temples et atteindre le palais du Grand Pope où résidait Shion. L'atlante suivit l'odeur de son cosmos shampouiné au kiwi, traversa les murs et atteignit enfin son maître qui lui aussi était plongé dans un état de méditation extrême, son corps baignant à moitié dans l'eau chaude et apaisante des thermes :

« Esprit de Mü : Quel grandeur, je reconnais bien là mon Maître. Cela m'ennuie, mais je dois l'interrompre dans sa méditation.

Shion : Mmmh.

Esprit de Mü (s'installe à côté de Shion) : Maître ?

Shion : Hein !

Esprit de Mü : Maître, je suis à côté de vous.

Shion : M… Mü, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? N'est-ce pas impoli de rentrer ainsi dans les thermes où ton aîné est en train de se baigner, qui plus est de méditer.

Esprit de Mü : Je suis entièrement navré Maître, mais je dois vous parler de toute urgence.

Shion : Mais… Tu es transparent ! Mü, tu es un fantôme. Je t'interdis de mourir avant moi ! Retourne immédiatement dans ton corps pendant qu'il est encore chaud.

Esprit de Mü : Mais Maître, que vous arrive-t-il ? Je ne suis pas mort, c'est juste mon esprit qui est allé à votre rencontre. Il s'agit là d'une technique de télépathie, vous devriez le savoir.

Shion : Mais arriver à faire ça, et surtout traverser l'intégralité des douze temples, amener ton esprit si loin de ton corps demande une maîtrise parfaite de la télépathie. C'est quasi-divin.

Esprit de Mü : C'est tout grâce à votre enseignement Maître. Je me suis entraîné dur pour arriver à ce résultat.

Shion (se sent bête) : Ah… Et bien, je suis fier de toi, tu es bien le disciple de ton maître. Héhé… _Quand je pense que malgré mes deux siècles de vie, je n'ai jamais réussi à maîtriser cette technique_…

L'eau sous le Pope commença tournoyer bien étrangement. Pris de panique, Shion, s'empressa de mettre ses bras sous l'eau comme s'il tentait de retenir quelque chose, pour ne pas dire quelqu'un, de remonter à la surface. Ce geste n'échappa pas à l'esprit de Mü qui s'interloqua avant de demander tout à fait innocemment :

« Esprit de Mü : Que se passe-t-il Maître ?

Shion (faux air innocent) : Rien, absolument rien.

Esprit de Mü : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des bulles qui sortent de sous l'eau ?

Shion : Ah… C'est que je pas bien digéré mon petit-déjeuner… Enfin tu vois.

Esprit de Mü : Vous êtes souffrant ? Oh, je m'en veux terriblement de vous avoir dérangé. Je voulais juste vous parler d'un phénomène bien étrange qui m'arrive dernièrement…

Shion (le coupe) : Si tu parles des bonnes et mauvaises consciences, je peux t'assurer que c'est normal.

Esprit de Mü : Plait-il ?

Shion : Nous sommes des Atlantes. Notre peuple a plus de puissance et de pouvoir, au point que l'on peut discuter directement avec notre subconscient. Néanmoins, y arriver demande cependant d'avoir avant tout un esprit fort et sain.

Esprit de Mû : J'aurai préféré avoir un esprit moins sain plutôt que de me traîner ces deux lutins qui ne font que se chamailler.

Shion : Les faire apparaître est une chose, les faire s'entendre en ait une autre. C'est à toi maintenant de surmonter… Cette étape (Shion semblait forcer sur ses bras)

Esprit de Mü : Je comprends Maître, au final, ce fardeau, je dois réussir à en faire une force, sûrement comme vous qui devez parfaitement maîtriser ces petits lutins.

Shion : Oui… C'est ça, tu as tout compris.

Esprit de Mü (perplexe) : Maître, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que vous retenez quelque chose sus l'eau.

Shion : C'est mon estomac, je sens que ça va sortir. Je n'aurai pas le temps de me rendre aux toilettes. Mü, file vite, je ne veux pas t'imposer ce spectacle.

Esprit de Mü : Bien sûr Maître. Merci encore de tous ces enseignements, je vous dois tant.

Shion (marmonne entre ses dents) : Casse-toi…

Esprit de Mü : A plus tard Maître Shion. »

L'âme du bélier d'or se renvola à nouveau, traversant les murs du palais puis passa par-dessus les temples du Sanctuaire sous sa forme de fantôme. Malgré cette heure matinale, le ciel bleu de Grèce éclairait déjà ce lieu sacré, et l'atlante crut percevoir déjà les activités qui se tramaient dans les différentes maisons du Zodiaque. Le temple des Poissons étaient vides d'occupant, ce qui l'étonna, lui qui pensait y trouver Aphrodite en train de jardiner, ou encore sentir son cosmos apaisé dans les bras du cancer. Mü n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir davantage, son esprit passait déjà au niveau de la maison du Verseau où des hommes n'appartenant pas au sanctuaire étaient en train d'installer ce qui semblait être un… Chauffage central :

« Esprit de Mü : Sûrement une initiative de Milo, mais je ne sais pas si notre glaçon national sera d'accord avec ça. »

Le temple du Capricorne fut le plus animé de tous. De part de d'autre des murs de pierres se dressaient des montagnes de poubelles. Shura passait le balai dans l'entrée tandis que Shina et Marine entraient et sortaient de la demeure avec un seau d'eau sale dans une main, une serpillière dans l'autre, riant et papotant de choses et d'autres, délaissant le pauvre Capricorne qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme avec son balai. Faisait-il un nettoyage de printemps ?

Mü haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers son corps situé au premier temple. Dans les escaliers situés entre le temple du Capricorne et celui du Sagittaire, on pouvait y voir Aiolia remonter les marches, son frère aîné épaulé à lui. Mais que se passait-il au juste entre ces deux temples ?

Le temple du Sagittaire était donc vide à présent, et Saga, lui, descendait les marches probablement pour aller rendre visite à son frère.

Mü continua son chemin et passa par le temple du scorpion où Milo semblait barrer la route à Camus, ce dernier voulant apparemment se rendre à son temple. Avec les travaux en cours, on comprenait que le beau scorpion grec n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il voit le chantier. Probablement aussi qu'il n'était pas certain que son idée de chauffage plaise au congélateur du Sanctuaire.

Les temples de la Balance, de la Vierge et du Lion étaient vides, de même que celui du Cancer. Mais où se trouvait donc Aphrodite et Angelo ? Les réflexions de Mü s'envolèrent quand il entendit une autre agitation provenant du temple des gémeaux. Des râles de souffrance se faisaient entendre, de même que des « _Pousse _» ou encore des « _Je le vois_ ». A croire que se déroulait un accouchement dans cette demeure, mais c'était tout simplement impossible ! Des frissons parcoururent Mü, il se passait vraiment des choses étranges aujourd'hui, en partant déjà par l'étrange maladie de son Maître. Il fallait qu'il mène son enquête une fois son esprit retourné près de son corps, parce qu'au final seul au temple du Taureau, il semblait émaner une ambiance douce et harmonieuse :

Mü (en sueur) : Pfiou, ça fait du bien de retrouver son corps. Cette méthode de télépathie est épuisante. Shaka, j'aurai bien besoin de câlineries…

Shaka (de la salle de bain) : Prends-toi ça, un bon coup d'eau froide pour te rincer. Tu fais moins le fier maintenant, regarde-toi, t'es tout petit, tout flasque… AH C'EST FROIIIIIIID.

Mü : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

Mü démon (fait des pompes sur l'épaule de Mü) : Moi je te dis, ce mec est bizarre. Se rincer à l'eau froide, et après ça veut te donner du plaisir.

Mü ange (fait de la balançoire avec des cheveux emmêlés de Mü) : Détrompe toi Mü, il est juste en train de se faire propre et beau pour venir te rejoindre. Et s'il utilise l'eau froide, c'est uniquement parce qu'il pense à l'écologie. Shaka est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Mü démon : Oh arrête toi, on ne laisse pas son amant tout seul dans son lit pour aller faire trempette. S'il était un homme, il aurait au moins eu le décence de préparer le p'tit dej. Mü, tu dois le dompter ton petit moine, je le trouve fort mal élevé.

Mü : Bon maintenant, ça suffit.

Exaspéré, le Bélier d'or prit ses bonnes et mauvaises consciences qui avaient, va savoir comment, réussi à sortir du tiroir pour se nicher à nouveau sur lui. Les tenant chacun dans une main, il les déposa délicatement sur ses genoux et se donna un air autoritaire, chose bien difficile chez ce chevalier en temps normal si doux :

Mü : Vos disputes m'agacent, et si je ne peux plus me débarrasser de vous deux, j'aimerai au moins que vous cohabitiez sans vous quereller. On n'arrive à rien avec vos discordes. Apprenez à vous connaître et vous entendre.

Mü démon : Je refuse de faire ami-ami avec ce travelo.

Mü ange : Je préférerai porter un string pour seul vêtement.

Mü : Je sens que ça ne va pas être facile…

Et pendant que Mü tentait de négocier un terrain d'entente, Shaka, de son côté avait enfin réussi à trouver une activité de plaisir commune avec son pénis :

Sexe de Shaka : Voilà c'est bien. Allez, en avant, en arrière, en avant, en arrière. Plus vite.

Shaka : Ahhhh, c'est bon.

Sexe de Shaka : Et ben voilà, tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre toi et moi.

Shaka : Je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Enfin, je vis en harmonie avec mon corps.

? : J'en suis pas si sûr que ça.

Shaka : Euh… Qui me parle ?

Sexe de Shaka : Ah cette fois, c'est pas moi.

? : Espèce de sadique, me sacrifier, me faire tant de mal pour satisfaire cette excroissance si disgracieuse. Tu es tombé bien bas, Shaka.

Le beau blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, croyant vraiment qu'il était en train de marcher non plus sur le chemin du nirvana mais plutôt sur celui de la folie. Après son sexe, une autre partie de son corps se mettait à lui parler :

Poignet droit de Shaka : J'ai des crampes.

Sexe de Shaka : Et moi je suis relaxé à mort. Beau travail voisin.

Poignet droit de Shaka : Quand je pense qu'on fait partie d'un même corps, mais qu'ai-je donc fait aux Dieux ?

Shaka : En fait… C'est plutôt moi qui me demande ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un cerveau aussi disjoncté.

Poignet droit et sexe de Shaka : Tu as fumé trop d'encens Maboul !

Shaka (tomba à genoux) : NOOOOOOOOOOON

Mü (entre précipitamment dans la salle de bain) : Shaka, que se passe-t-il ? Shaka, Shaka.

Shaka : Mü, je t'aime, même si je deviens fou, je t'aimerai toujours.

La vierge passa ses deux bras autour du cou du bel atlante avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un passionné baiser. Surpris de son étrange comportement, Mü mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprit puis répondre enfin à l'invitation de son tendre amant. Qu'ils soient fous, c'était sûr, il étaient fous l'un de l'autre, s'aimaient à en mourir, et ça, aucun troubles mentaux ne pourrait enlever ce sentiment qu'ils partageaient.

Aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les jours d'après.

\******/

Pendant ce temps, un drame était en train de se dérouler aux thermes. Effectivement, Shion, au bord de la panique, n'en finissait pas de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dohko et de lui insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons complètement noyés :

« Shion : Par pitié Dohko, ne me lâche pas, un chevalier n'a pas à mourir de la noyade, et aussi bêtement en plus. »

Cette scène lui rappelait comment il avait eu peur aussi le jour où Dohko et lui s'étaient enfin avouer leurs sentiments respectifs, l'histoire semblait se répéter :

« Shion : Dohko, je t'aime. »

Le scénario était quand même différent puisque cette fois, le chinois profita que la bouche de Shion soit collée à la sienne pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, emprisonnant ainsi son sauveur et tirant sa langue pour aller titiller celle humide et chaude du bel atlante :

« Shion (se dégage) : Que…

Dohko (tend les bras) : Oh non Shion, encore.

Shion : Mais tu étais conscient !

Dohko : En fait, je sens que je manque encore de souffle. Tu ne veux pas m'en insuffler encore, mais cette fois par la paille.

Shion (coi) : … Par la paille… Tu ne veux quand même pas parler de…

Dohko (ton boudeur) : Je te signale que tu as failli me noyer, j'ai quand même droit à une petite consolation, non ?

Shion : Je n'y suis pour rien, mon disciple a utilisé une technique de télépathie pour faire venir son esprit jusque là.

Dohko : Mü n'est plus un enfant et il est parfaitement au courant de notre relation !

Shion : Mais il croyait que je méditais. En tant que maître, je pense que ça la foutait un peu mal s'il avait compris qu'en réalité, je prenais du bon temps au lieu de méditer. Déjà que je lui ai menti, lui faisant croire que moi aussi je maîtrisais parfaitement cette technique alors que c'est faux. Et en plus il pense que je contrôle mon subconscient, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas.

Dohko : Tu es encore harcelé par tes lutins ?

Shion : Et comment, j'ai eu beau essayé de les faire s'entendre, ils sont comme chien et chat. Deux cents piges que je les supporte.

Shion ange : Mais comment veux-tu que je m'entende avec ce malotru !

Shion démon : Mes décisions ont toujours été les meilleures.

Shion ange : Comme celle de pousser Shion à pactiser avec Hadès !

Shion démon : Tu sais comme moi que si on a fait ça, c'était pour piquer sa place à Hadès.

Shion (exaspéré) : Et voilà, ils recommencent !

Dohko (qui ne voit rien) : C'est quand même difficile à croire.

Shion : Je te jure qu'ils sont là, sur mes épaules.

Dohko : Même pendant nos débats ?

Shion : Bien sûr, ils ne me lâchent pas

Dohko : Ca veut dire qu'on a des spectateurs. Allez, Shion, un peu d'action.

Shion : Je te demande pardon ?

Dohko (sourire malicieux) : Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'insuffler de l'air à la paille.

Shion : Non mais ça va pas !

Shion ange : Je suis outré par le désinvolte de ton amant.

Shion démon : C'est un chaud !

Shion : Et dégagez vous, y a rien à voir.

Dohko (en mode impatience) : Shioooooooon.

Le Pope soupira, il n'était vraiment pas aidé dans sa tache entre son amant plus qu'entreprenant et ses consciences plus que déstabilisantes. Cette nouvelle vie s'annonçait longue en maux et de tête, mais en même temps, il était heureux de vivre cet amour si longtemps refoulé et de discuter à nouveau avec ces lutins qui l'avaient toujours accompagné et guidé, bien que maladroitement, au cours de ces terribles guerres saintes :

« Shion (sourit) : C'est bien parce que c'est toi et que je t'aime. »

L'atlante aux long cheveux verts se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement son compagnon et coller son corps chaud et humide au sien avant de descendre progressivement vers ce qu'attendait l'homme de sa vie. Le malicieux chinois se tortillait déjà des tendres et trépignantes caresses de son amant, remerciant chaque minute, chaque seconde le ciel de cette seconde vie, le duo du Styx de ces instants de bonheur.

Un bonheur qu'ils conserveraient coûte que coûte… Aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les jours d'après.

\*******/

Temple des Gémeaux

Ce que Mü croyait être un accouchement n'en était bien entendu pas un, mais pouvait s'y rapprocher :

« Kanon : Vas-y mon amour, prends une grand respiration et pousse.

Sorrente : Ca fait des heures, je suis à bout de force Kanon.

Kanon : Allez, tu y es presque, je le vois, il est juste là. »

Sorrente se présentait non pas les jambes mais les fesses à l'air, les hanches relevées pour faciliter l'ouverture de son col anal et l'évacuation de l'objet étranger qui séjournait dans ses entrailles depuis maintenant plus de douze heures. N'oublions pas que la sirène avait eu la malchance de se recevoir la flèche d'or d'Aiolos dans le derrière, lui faisant pisser le sang. Kanon lui avait alors mis un tampax pour absorber le liquide rouge et visqueux et ainsi éviter de tacher le canapé, mais il avait perdu la pauvre fusée de coton quand il avait tenté de tirer sur la ficelle pour le lui enlever :

Sorrente : On aurait dû aller chez un médecin.

Kanon : Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi voit tes belles fesses. Non, crois-moi, le kilo que haricot que je t'ai fait avaler devrait résoudre le problème. Ne te gène pas, pète un bon coup et ça devrait sortir.

Sorrente : Mais enfin Kanon, c'est gênant.

Kanon : T'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu une pince à linge pour mon nez et une bonne dizaine de désodorisant au cas où l'odeur serait tenace.

Celui qui était surtout tenace, c'était Kanon lui-même. Malgré les multiples plaintes et protestations de son amant au bord de la rupture anale, l'ex dragon des mers restait convaincu qu'un bon gaz suffirait à faire ressortir le tampax coincé dans son rectum. Toute la nuit, Sorrente n'avait fait que pousser, et même s'il ressentait clairement la pression dans son colon et la soupape prête à exploser, jamais la fusée absorbante ne voulait sortir, et ce malgré ses efforts et les encouragements de son amant :

« Kanon : Allez, inspire un grand coup, cette fois j'y crois à fond. »

Dans un effort désespéré, Sorrente bloqua sa respiration et poussa à nouveau. L'effort faisait que toutes les veines de son front gonflèrent… Puis ce fut enfin la libération. C'est à ce moment-là que choisit l'aîné des jumeaux, en l'occurrence Saga, pour entrer dans le temple des Gémeaux et assister au décollage d'une fusée couleur rouge, la dite fusée allant terminer sa course en plein milieu d'un cadre photo accroché au mur, photo qui représentait les deux frères :

« Kanon : En plein dans le mille ma sirène, tes tirs valent autant voie même plus que ceux de ce centaure de mes deux.

Saga : C'est de mon Aiolos que tu parles là !

Kanon : Oh bonjour mon frère. Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de tes conseils de maniaque pour enlever le sang qui s'est écoulé sur le canapé.

Saga (exaspéré) : Finalement, j'aurai préféré jouer les boniches chez Shura et envoyer ses ordures dans une autre dimension plutôt que venir ici et constater qu'il nous faut changer de canapé. KANON, je pensais t'avoir dit d'entretenir correctement le temple des gémeaux. Tu sais que c'est Athéna elle-même que tu insultes !

Kanon : Saori ?

Saga (se racle la gorge) : Hum hum. Bon, comment va Sorrente ?

Sorrente (larmes aux yeux) : Bobo fesses.

Saga (faux air taquin) : Oh Kanon, tu devrais y aller plus calmement avec ton mignon amant.

Kanon (perplexe) : C'est quoi ce changement de sujet là ?

Saga : Bon, allez, je vais au supermarché acheter des serviettes hygiéniques pour Sorrente qui risque de pisser le sang encore quelques temps, un nouveau cadre, et sur le chemin du retour je m'arrête au magasin de meubles voir les canapés. Kanon, je te laisse Sorrente et le temple des gémeaux (s'en va) :

Kanon (qui n'a rien compris au comportement de son frère) : Mais il est venu quoi faire au juste ?

Sorrente : Quand je pense que la Saori dont vous parlez et celle dont le chant m'a séduit au point presque de retourner ma veste. J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Kanon : Ah, c'est donc ça. Dès que je fais référence à notre Déesse, il tire une de ces tronches. Je crois qu'il s'en veut encore.

Sorrente : D'avoir tenté de l'assassiner ?

Kanon : Non, d'avoir raté son coup. »

La sirène laissa échapper un nouveau grognement. Kanon oublia son jumeau, qu'il savait assez grand et fort pour surmonter ce traumatisme, pour reporter son attention sur son amant dont la plaie rectale se remettait à saigner et à couler le long des cuisses. Pire même, maintenant que son orifice était dégagé, le kilo de haricot ingérés continuait ses effets dévastateurs. Une nouvelle flatulence retentit, suivi d'une déjection de sang qui s'étala sur la tunique bleu de Kanon :

Kanon : Zut, l'hémorragie repart, j'ai sans doute abusé sur les haricots.

Sorrente : Par pitié Kanon, plus de tampax.

Kanon : J'aurai aussi dû prévoir des serviettes hygiéniques. Saga va en ramener, mais en attendant, que faire, il faut colmater ça. J'ai bien quelque chose, cent pour cent naturel en plus…

Sorrente (le coupe) : Plus de tampax ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Désolé mon amour mais ça sera abstinence jusqu'à ma guérison totale.

Kanon : Ah, tu avais deviné… Loin de moi l'intention de te faire du mal. Hum, et bien en attendant le retour de Saga, tu vas aller poser ton postérieur sur le trône. Ne t'en fais pas je te tiendrai compagnie et je te raconterai l'histoire de la petite sirène.

Sorrente : Tu es trop bon…

Kanon : Je le sais, tu ne pouvais pas trouver meilleur compagnon que moi. Allez, je t'emmène. »

Encore une fois, Sorrente se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver chez cette langouste qui avait la cervelle d'une huître. C'est que l'amour nous fermait les yeux et ne nous laissait entrevoir que la beauté de l'être aimé. Il savait que Kanon était un rustre qui louait un cerveau juste pour se la jouer de temps à autre. Il savait ses défauts mais préférait les ignorer, parce qu'il l'aimait, et c'était réciproque.

Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement… Aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les jours d'après.

\*****/

Saga descendait les marches à toute vitesse, souhaitant éviter un sujet de conversation sur leur Déesse qui le désespérait chaque jour de leur nouvelle vie. En chemin, il croisa le jeune Ilyas qui montait voire son professeur Kanon. Ni d'une, ni deux, il embarqua le jeune garçon dans sa course avec lui :

« Ilyas (sous le bras de Saga) : Que faîtes-vous, seigneur Saga ?

Saga : Je vais faire des courses et tu viens avec moi.

Ilyas : Euh… C'est un grand honneur que vous me faîtes là, seigneur Saga, mais j'avais l'intention de rendre visite à Kanon-sensei pour ma le…

Saga (le coupe) : Mon frère est occupé pour le moment, je ne te conseille vraiment pas d'aller dans le temple des gémeaux. Viens avec moi, je t'achèterai un livre.

Ilyas (toujours prisonnier sous le bras de Saga) : Je ne suis plus un môme… Mais je ne dis pas non à un livre, ça changera des contes que je raconte à Eliona sur sa tombe. »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes descendirent les marches et passèrent à travers le temple du Taureau où Aldébaran et Scylia prenaient leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement en se lançant des regards amoureux. Quelle paix intérieure nous submergeait chaque fois que l'on traversait cette demeure. On se sentait encore mieux qu'après une séance de massage, tellement doux que c'en était suspect. mais la vérité était que Aldébaran et Scylia, comme tous les autres couples du Sanctuaire, étaient simplement fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et revivaient enfin après tout ce sang coulé.

Ils revivaient… Aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les jours d'après.

\*******/

Temple du Scorpion

Camus était confortablement installé dans un canapé à lire le journal, une mine boudeuse sur son beau visage. Pourquoi est-ce que Milo ne voulait pas qu'il se rende à son propre temple ? A coup sûr qu'il avait encore fait un coup foireux, à mois que ça ne soit une surprise. Avec le malicieux scorpion, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, et étant donné son anxiété évidente, le verseau penchait plus sur sa première idée :

« Camus : Je finirais bien par lui faire sortir les vers du nez. »

Le français reporta son attention sur les actualités et fronça les sourcils quand il vit le gros titre de la première page :

« Calus : _Evènement spectaculaire en Grèce, une étoile filante en plein jour_… Les journalistes ne sont guerre futés. Une étoile filante en plein jour ! Mais bon, il vaut mieux qu'il croient ça que la vérité. »

La vérité, seule le Sanctuaire le savait, cette lumière dorée en plein jour n'était autre que la flèche d'or du Sagittaire tiré en l'air bien involontairement par son propriétaire :

« Camus : Si nos prédécesseurs savaient la vie que nous menons actuellement au Sanctuaire, ils se retourneraient dans leur tombe. »

L'érudit poursuivit sa lecture de l'article non sans étirer un sourire devant les absurdités de la presse et les théories bidons des spécialistes. Cette risette n'échappa nullement aux yeux très observateurs de Milo qui chaque jour guettait méticuleusement un étirement des lèvres de son amant :

« Milo : Mon Camus, tu souris, c'est fantastique, vite une photo. »

_Clic_

Le Verseau en resta coi, il n'y avait vraiment que Milo pour faire ce genre de chose :

« Camus : Ca y est, tu es content ?

Milo : Plus que content, mais je le serai encore plus si tu m'embrassais avec ce même sourire.

Camus (remonte son journal) : Même pas en rêve.

Milo (boude) : Maiiiiiiiiiis. »

Pour se venger, le scorpion s'installa d'office sur les genoux de son amant, dégageant le journal par la même occasion. Il s'attendait déjà à recevoir des réprimandes de l'homme de glace qui n'aimait pas qu'on le colle ainsi ou qu'on lui saute soudainement dessus. A la grande surprise du Grec, Camus passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et sur son dos, cette caresse provoquant des frissons et décharges dans le corps musclé du scorpion. Il aurait aimé demander le pourquoi de cette étrange attitude, mais il ne vouait pas briser ce moment :

« Milo : Hum…

Camus (voix malicieuse) : Ca te fait du bien ?

Milo : Je suis aux anges, je ne pensais pas me retrouver si bien sur ton corps qui s'avère plus chaud que je ne le pensais. Finalement, faire installer le chauffage central chez toi n'était peut-être pas nécessaire.

Camus (empoigne la chevelure de Milo) : Ah ben, ça a été plus rapide que prévu, tu es tombé dans mon piège.

Milo (redescend soudainement de son petit nuage) : Hein !

Camus : Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour te faire cracher le morceau. Un chauffage central dans mon temple, non mais ça va pas !

Milo (faux air innocent) : J'ai dit ça moi ?

Camus (repousse Milo par terre) : Non mais franchement, tu n'en rates pas une.

Milo (larme à l'œil) : Maiiiiiis, c'est méchant que ce tu viens de faire mon Camus. J'aurais pu faire une chute mortelle. »

Sourd à ses plaintes, plus froid et stoïque que jamais, Camus ne se gêna pas pour aller prendre un porte-monnaie posé dans la cuisine :

« Milo : Hé, mais c'est à moi ça

Camus : Je rentre à mon temple pour renvoyer les employés non sans leur donner une petite compensation pour s'être déplacé inutilement (commence à partir)

Milo (s'accroche à sa veste) : Mais attends mon Camus, j'ai fait ça pour que ces braves ouvriers au bord de la faillite aient du travail. Sens comme mon cœur est pur.

Camus : Et comme par hasard tu as choisi mon temple.

Milo (se laisse traîner) : Allez mon Camus, je sais que tu aimes être chez toi et moi je supporte pas le froid.

Camus : Et moi je ne supporte pas la chaleur. Si tu as froid, mets un pull. »

Aucune plaidoirie ne semblait arrêter la course du Verseau vers son temple, ni même le poids qu'il avait accroché à ses vêtements en la personne de Milo lui-même. Il remontèrent ainsi les marches jusqu'au onzième temple mais un mur de poubelles les arrêta au dixième, celui du Capricorne :

« Milo : La chance est avec moi.

Camus : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette montagne de poubelle ! Shura, tu vas vite me débarrasser ça avant que les cafards ne viennent s'installer chez toi. Pour ma part je m'en fous, mais comme je suis ton voisin, j'ai pas envie que ça grouille jusque chez moi.

Shura (qui se ramène avec un tablier rose et un balai) : Ah ben excuse-moi cher voisin, je suis en train de retaper complètement mon temple après la bataille qu'il y a eu à l'intérieur. Je te raconte pas, tout est à jeter. Je voulais demander à Saga d'envoyer les poubelles dans une autre dimension, mais le traître nous a faussés compagnie. J'ai bien Aiolia, Aiolos et Marine qui m'aident, mais des bras en plus ne serait pas de refus. Et puisque je sais que tu as la réputation d'être un maniaque, tiens, aide un peu ! »

Croyant trouver là le pigeon parfait, le Capricorne refourgua le tablier et balai qu'il tenait à son voisin de glace et s'en alla rejoindre sa petite femme à la vitesse de la lumière, cette dernière repeignait leur chambre aux couleurs de l'herbe et des coquelicots.

Milo s'attendait à ce que son compagnon jette l'ensemble de ses nouveaux accessoires à terre pour poursuivre son ascension jusqu'à son temple… Mais au contraire, il enfila le tablier et se mit à balayer scrupuleusement l'entrée poussiéreuse de la demeure du Capricorne :

« Camus : Et bien ne reste pas planté là, va voir à l'intérieur s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide.

Milo : Euh… Et ton temple ? Je croyais que tu voulais arrêter l'installation du chauffage.

Caus : Un matériel, c'est facile à démolir, mais quand la crasse commence à s'incruster, des fois c'est irrécupérable.

Milo : Tu ne vas quand même pas démolir le dur labeur de ces ouvriers !

Camus : Je ne veux pas de chauffage chez moi, la chaleur industrielle fait gonfler les jambes. Je préfère de loin la chaleur naturelle.

Milo : Chaleur nat… Mon Camus, tu ne fais quand même pas référence à…

Camus (prend le menton de Milo dans sa main pour l'obliger à le regarder) : Je n'accepte qu'une seule chaleur, celle que toi, tu m'apportes.

Milo (coi) : …

Camus : Et je commence à avoir froid.

Milo : Laisse-moi te réchauffer mon Camus…

Camus (le retient dans son élan) : Hep hep hep, le ménage d'abord, l'amour après.

Milo : Tu me ponds ça après ta provocation.

Camus : Je ne serai disposé à te céder que quand cette montagne de poubelles sortira de mon champ de vision. »

Ni d'une, ni deux, à la millième de seconde même où Camus avait terminé sa phrase, le scorpion s'était emparé d'une bonne dizaine de sacs poubelle qu'il cala sur son dos avant de descendre les marches à la vitesse de la lumière en direction de le déchetterie. Le français sourit, son stratagème avait marché comme sur des roulettes, sinon, impossible que le bordélique Milo aide au ménage de leur confrère.

Alors que le verseau se remit à balayer tranquillement l'entrée du temple, une tornade bleu déboula à côté de lui pour s'emparer de nouveaux sacs puis repartit exactement à la même vitesse :

« Camus : Il est motivé… Tout ça pour un câlin, je ne le comprends pas. Ce n'est pas un scorpion pour rien. »

Dans ses allers-retours ultrarapides, Milo croisa à plusieurs reprise Aiolia et Aiolos qui eux prenaient davantage leur temps. Il réussit à embobiner Aldébaran, jouant sur la gentillesse naturelle du Taureau, ainsi que Mû qui se servit de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques. Scylia décida, sans se défaire de son éternel sourire, de préparer du café pour tous tandis que le moine bouddhiste, Shaka bien sûr, s'installa dans la demeure complètement vidée et se mit à prier son Dieu pour rétablir l'harmonie en ces lieux… En gros quoi, il foutait rien :

« Shura (larmes aux yeux) : Oh, vous tous, vous m'aidez. C'est magnifique, vous brillez dans ce grand élan de solidarité…

Milo (le coupe) : Solidarité ! Mes fesses oui, je fais ça que pour chauffer mon Camus (repart avec des sacs poubelle sous les bras).

Camus : J'espère qu'il sera encore en forme quand il aura fini ses allers-retours. »

Au final, les seuls n'ayant pas été vu ce matin au Sanctuaire étaient le nouveau couple, le binôme d'eau, ou duo du Styx. D'une nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à parler, s'embrasser, somnoler, ils s'étaient finalement levés tôt dans la matinée et avaient escaladé ensemble la falaise qui menait à Star Hill. Ensemble, ils avait regardé les étoiles scintiller, sans lâcher leur main, leurs doigts entrelacés, regardant ensemble vers le ciel, sans se parler, juste ressentir la chaleur de l'autre.

Le jour s'était levé, le soleil avait éclairé leur visage, faisant encore plus bronzer la peau d'Angelo, faisant davantage briller les yeux d'Aphrodite. Ils s'étaient pelotonnés encore plus l'un contre l'autre, scrutant les bruits et les cosmos environnant :

« Aphro : Mü sembla confus.

Angelo : Shaka semble déterminé.

Aphro : Shura semble ému.

Angelo : Milo semble excité.

Aphro : Camus semble malicieux.

Angelo : Kanon semble fier.

Aphro : Sorrente semble algique…

Angelo : Et Saga traumatisé…

Aphro : Angie, avons-nous vraiment réussi à leur rendre le bonheur ?

Angelo : Non, nous ne leur avons pas rendus le bonheur, nous leur avons donnés. Maintenant, aujourd'hui et tous les jours d'après, ils vivront une vie normale, une vie ponctuée de joie, de tristesse. Peut-être verrons-nous des heureux évènements, ou des deuils. Les blessures du passé peuvent encore se rouvrir, nous faire mal, mais le plus important, c'est de penser que demain, elles cicatriseront de nouveau. »

Le poisson resserra sa poigne sur celle de son nouveau compagnon puis se serra davantage contre pour sentir son odeur d'homme et de transpiration, témoin de leurs efforts :

« Aphro : Moi aussi, je suis, et je dois être heureux. Par égard à tous ceux qui se sont battus pour la paix, aux Dieux qui nous offert cette nouvelle vie, pour tenir ma promesse faite à la petite Eliona. Et je sais que je le serai tant que je reste avec toi. »

N'étant pas spécialement doué avec les mots tendres, Angelo répondit par des gestes en relevant le visage de son beau suédois et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, scellant ainsi leur accord. Les Dieux en sont témoins, la petite Eliona peut veiller au grain, l'harmonie règne entre eux et dans l'ensemble du Sanctuaire.

Aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les jours d'après.

_FIN_

\********/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Cette fanfic se termine enfin, cela fait exactement quatre ans aujourd'hui que je l'avais commencé et publié. Je suis vraiment désolée des très longues attentes entre les chapitres, et même je ne suis pas du tout contente de ce dernier. On va dire que mon attention s'est portée sur une autre série et une autre fanfic, d'où le fait que j'ai un peu délaissée celle-ci et je m'en excuse.

En quatre ans, j'ai évolué, j'ai complètement changé ma façon d'écrire (je n'écris plus en style théâtral et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à terminer cette fic avec ma vieille méthode).

Cette fanfic devait avoir une suite, en fait, tous les éléments que je vous avais demandés de retenir devaient servir pour cette fic prochaine que j'espère, j'écrirai un jour. En attendant, merci, d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et à très bientôt.


End file.
